Naruto doesn't cry
by Mnarutodbz
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Dante. A few years later he returns. What kind of surprises will he have for the people of Konoha. No yoai. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello people! Some people knew this was coming...my second cross-over story! Some people know me from the story: The Saiyans new adventure!"

**Dante **"What the hell is this crap? Did I lose a bet or something?"

**Naruto **"What the...who are you!"

**Dante **"I could ask you the same squirt!"

**Naruto **"Don't call me squirt bastard! Or I'll slice you in half idiot...and why am I cursing so much dammit!"

**Mnarutodbz sighs and mutters **"Darn those personality's..." **suddenly Mnarutodbz talks harder **"All will be explained in this story...but first a few personal notes!"

I will read reviews and PM's and react to them, so if you have any comments or you want to see something I will take that into consideration.

No, I will NOT use erotic scenes. If you want that I advice you get a room, rent or download a hentai, get a sock and start to get busy. I like to write nice and clean stories. Maybe _much_ later in the story there will be a _INDICATION _of it, but in the beginning no…they're only 12 for god's sake! I normally wait for the respectable age of 14-16 years old :)

If anyone has any ideas about pairing I would like to hear that! If you have a pairing and I don't decide to use it I will explain why I don't find the characters suitable. There will be an harem because some _strong_ interest from some friends.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

It was night in a peaceful village called Konoha. It seemed like a night like any other night. Unfortunately this wasn't the case. There was something cold in the air...a feeling like something terrible and inhuman happened and it did. The terrible and inhuman thing was on the streets, which was empty at this time of night.

A young boy around 4 years old was crucified on a rougly hand-made cross. He was bleeding all over and seemed dead. Just a few hours ago he was running happily on the streets of Konoha and now he was hanging here...beaten, taunted and left for dead. No one really cared either. There were only two persons who cared about the boy's wellbeing.

_The first was the Third Hokage, a gentle old man and the leader of Konoha. He would use all his might to protect the boy, but he can't prevent that the villagers take out their rage on the little boy. Since the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, was sealed in Naruto by the fourth hokage, the villagers wanted their revenge on him, thinking the boy was the demon reincarnate, much against the dying wish of the fourth Hokage who wished that his son would be welcomed like a hero._

_The second person was Kakashi Hatake, an ANBU captain. After he learned Naruto was the son of the Fourth hokage, his beloved sensei, he promised he would keep Naruto safe, no matter the cost. But because of his occupation he can't keep a constant eye out for Naruto, since he would get many missions outside Konoha. _

The boy moved his head a few times. Someone dressed in a red trench coat with white hair, who was lurking in the shadows couldn't believe it. Most adult men couldn't survive that kind of treatment and especially not a 4-year old. He wasn't the only one that noticed it. One of the jonin responsible for the young boy's condition noticed it as well and quickly he gathered 4 compagnions.

The jonin said "Look at this fellows...the demon kid is still alive! Let's finish the job!"

The boy shivered on the cross although it was very hard because he was nailed very tightly to it.

The man who was lurking in the shadows, called Dante, couldn't stand the sight of it anymore and decided to take action. He disappeared from his position and appeared on the nearby wall close to the boy. He was leaning against it and said. "You know, this is none of my business, but I can't stand it when 5 adults abuse a young kid who can't even defend himself."

Angry Jonin #1 "Stay out of this stranger! This doesn't concern you, this is a matter for the people of Konoha."

Dante "I see, so the people of Konoha are proud that they crucified a kid that isn't even half their size...what a great village indeed."

Angry Jonin #2 stepped in "I will let you know that this stupid excuse for a child is actually a demon! He needs to be killed even if the Hokage refuses it!"

Dante came off the wall and got a interested look in his face "A demon you say?"

Angry Jonin #1 "Yes, this is the holder of the Kyuubi, who savaged this village a few years ago!"

Dante's eyes got a unforgiving look and pulled out his sword "Then let me handle this...It's my specialty after all."

The jonin gave a signal that he may do it "Be my guest, I don't care as long as the demon is dead."

The young Naruto shivered when he was looking at the strange man who was coming near, expecting his own life to end _I've never done anything to deserve this...I'm only 4 years old and it seems I won't see another day...what have I done wrong to deserve this. Why do they hate me?_

Then he heard screams in the night while blood spat around. Within just 10 seconds all 5 Jonin's where in a pool of their own blood. One actually lived, although he was in his dying moments.

Dying Jonin "W-why?"

Dante "I said I would kill the demon and I did. You guys were trying to take a life before it can flourish, I've met demons with more honor in their left ass cheek than all 5 of you guys combined!"

The man passed away, fleeding from his life while he tried to take the life of an innocent child.

Dante sheathed his sword on his back and walked towards Naruto pulled him from the cross and lifted him up with one arm and looked at the kid like he was taxing a rabbit. He was battered, bruised and bleeding all over, while the old wounds weren't even healed, indicating that this wasn't the first time some people abused him. Naruto's eyes were empty, like he already gave up his life and was shaking.

Dante looked like he was sensing something inside the kid and a surprised look got on his face "W-what...it can't be! I know this energy...it's like my own! So that's why you are hated."

The boy shivered even more while a tear was running down his cheek.

Dante "Poor little bastard...I think I will find this hokage person and have a nice little chat with him to express my feelings to him."

And with that he raised the kid to his back and went to the big tower. When he arrived a woman tried to stop him screaming he wasn't allowed in at the moment. Dante hated when he had to raise his arm to women, but he had other things on his mind and hit the woman in the neck, sending her to dreamland.

He arrived at the Hokage's office and kicked the door open. And old man jumped from his seat and took a battle position.

Hokage "Who are you...what do you want?"

Dante "My name is of no concern to you...and what I want are answers" as he got Naruto of his back and showed him to the Hokage.

The Hokage got a scared look in his eyes "Oh no...Not again! It's even worse now!"

Dante got a hard look in his eyes "Again? So you know what this kid had to endure and you didn't give him bodyguards!"

Hokage "Of course I gave him bodyguards...but due to some difficulties they can't watch him all the time!"

Dante "Great, an old geezer who can't even protect children from the ninja's of his own village...what's this world coming to. And what did this kid do wrong to deserve this kind of treatment!"

Hokage sighs "Alright I will tell you."

And the Hokage began to tell the whole story about Naruto's parents, the kyuubi, the last wish of the fourth hokage which meant that the people should have welcomed Naruto as an hero and how the people reacted to it.

Dante only got angrier "Grr...Selfish people, who doesn't even understand the meaning of being possessed or being a vessel and even spitting on the dying wish of their 'beloved' leader!"

Hokage "Yes, from the day Naruto was born he had to live a life of being hated and scorned without knowing the real reason why, without parents to relieve his burden or friends to share his pain with."

Dante became silent but then spoke "Not anymore!"

The hokage startled at the mysterious stranger "What do you mean?"

Dante "It means I am taking the kid with me!"

The Hokage started to yell "And what gives you the right to make decisions for the boy!"

Dante "I have my reasons...I can only say that I am the closest thing of a family he has left."

The hokage got a determined look on his face "No, I won't allow it! Naruto will stay here and become a great ninja like his father wanted him to be."

Dante got a scary glare, dripping with killing intent and the Hokage couldn't help it but he shivered like a leaf.

Dante "Gimme a fucking break! The ways things go now the child won't even live to reach puberty, let alone be a ninja! I'm taking him with me and if you plan to stop me…" As Dante paused his glare got even scarier "Then I will have to take measures!"

The Hokage couldn't stop shaking, as his eyes were fixated on the silver haired stranger's eyes. Finally he submitted "Fine take the boy…but allow me to make one request."

Dante "Name it and then I will see"

The hokage took a deep breath "Make sure the wish of his father is honored and let Naruto become a ninja to this village."

Dante was thinking "That is for the boy to decide when he is old enough, until that time I will keep myself busy with raising the kid and training him. If I do my job well he won't get crucified anymore!"

The Hokage got a disgusted look on his face "He was crucified!"

Dante nodded "Yes...what do you think these marks on his hands are? Stigmata's?"

The Hokage sighed "They really tried everything...Gen-jutsu's, torture, beating, carvings...they even tried to set him on fire once."

Dante "Disgusting...I'll take him with me so that can never happen again!"

The Hokage turned around to look over the village as if he was reminiscing "You know, even with being the leader of this village, I've failed the previous Hokage since I couldn't protect his son…a strange world isn't it stranger?"

Dante "Sure is…by the way, not too far from here near an alley there are 5 jonin corpses, better get rid of them before children wake up."

The Hokage startled "What did you say!"

He got no answer and when he turned around he saw that Dante and the boy were gone.

A few days later

Kakashi Hatake returned from his mission and went to report to the hokage. He gave the missions reports and his own experiences on the matter. Finally the report was over.

Kakashi "Now that I'm done I will keep an eye out for Naruto."

The hokage had a sad look "Don't bother about that…Naruto's gone"

Kakashi was startled although his face was behind a ANBU mask "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!"

The Hokage sighed as he explained that a stranger took Naruto with him when Naruto was beaten, abused and crucified by a couple of Jonin. Kakashi was enraged when he heard that even Jonin were the ones doing terrible things to him.

Kakashi made a fist "If I find out who they are they're dead meat!"

Hokage "They already got what they deserved by the man who took Naruto."

Kakashi "Do you know who that man was lord Hokage? And what he wants to do with Naruto?"

The hokage looked Kakashi straight in the eyes "I only know the man wants to train him and then, when Naruto is old enough he let Naruto decide if he wants to become a ninja or not…and I don't know who the man was but I do know one thing…he's dangerous."

Kakashi let his head down "It's probably better for him anyway…too many people hate him for being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki… O man I can't even imagine how master Jiraiya would react when he hears his godson was taken away. Too bad we couldn't protect him enough."

The hokage got a serious look on his face "Not anymore…from this day forward a lot of things will change…"

_8 years later just outside Konoha_

Two figures were on a hill and were looking over Konoha. One was an adult and the other a child.

Dante "It's been 8 years since they last saw you…you think they forgot about you Naruto?"

The young boy was much bigger now. Also his appearance changed besides the blond hair, only changed in style now...instead of spiky hair he had his hair a bit like Dante's hair and whisker-shaped marks on his cheeks he was completely different. He was wearing black pants, a dark blue vest and had a black trench coat with red flames on the lower part that went up and formed a cross. He got a big sword on his back just like Dante, the sword's name was Repent.

Naruto shrugged "I don't know…or care anyway. I'm just here to grant my biological father's dying wish."

Dante raised his eyebrow "Biological father?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, I have two fathers…one was a great man but unfortunately died before I got a chance to know him…and you who was always there for me."

Dante "Come on, don't get emotional on me kiddo. By the way there was something I wanted to give you before you take off."

Dante reached into his trench coat and pulled out a katana.

Naruto look shocked "Y-Yamato? But you said…"

Dante smiled "I said I wouldn't give it to you so easily, but you trained with me and became strong and you earned. Hell, the last time I trained with you was a party I won't forget so soon!"

Naruto took the katana with shivering hands, shivering of happiness "Thanks uncle Dante, it means a lot to me…I had a great time too."

Dante "I know, you like fighting as much as I do! It's in our family's blood! Now you better get going or else you're gonna be late!"

Naruto walked away but stopped when Dante called.

Dante "Hey kid!"

Naruto "Yeah?"

Dante "Rock their worlds!"

Naruto smirked "Ow you betcha, they wouldn't know what hit them!"

As Naruto walked away a voice was heard behind Dante. It was a beautiful blond woman called Trish.

Trish "Emotional?"

Dante "Nah, just gonna miss the brat."

Trish "What a surprise, he almost is as worse as you are."

Dante smirked to Trish "I'll take that as a compliment."

Trish sighed "I almost feel sorry for that village."

_With Naruto_

He walked towards the gate of Konoha as two old Jonin stopped him.

Jonin #1 "State your name and what you want to do here."

Naruto "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and my business is my own."

The two Jonin startled when they heard the name.

Jonin #2 "What! How dare you to come back here demon!"

Jonin #1 "Wait Minno…don't break the rules."

Jonin #2 "Screw the rules!"

Naruto sighed "So much for a happy welcome home party" and he disappeared.

Jonin #2 "What the…? Where is that kyuubi-brat?"

Naruto was on the wall the surrounded Konoha "I'm here slowpoke, I'm so nice to let myself in…see ya." And he jumped down.

Jonin #2 "How…? We gotta go after him!"

Jonin #1 shook his head "Nope, I'm too old for this crap and being around you is dangerous now...if you even use the D-word on Naruto means that your punishment will be severe. The lowest punishment is a drop in rank and 3 months without pay. "

Jonin #2 "I don't care! At least I protect my village, I'm going after him now!" and he ran off.

_With Naruto_

Naruto was exploring the area a bit since it was a long time ago since he set foot in this village. He couldn't remember much of it since he was so young, although some places did seem familiar because those were good spots to hide from the angry villagers.

Naruto _Tch, at least I'm not that weak anymore._

Jonin #2 found Naruto and was running towards him "Wait up kid!"

Naruto let out a big sigh _Don't they ever give up…oh well guess that means I have to get a bit more resourceful._

The Jonin finally caught up "Ah, found you, now you and I will have a nice little chat." And when he spoke his eyes filled with rage.

Naruto shrugged "Whatever but make it quick, I have a Hokage to see."

The Jonin drew a kunai "Don't worry kid, it won't take long."

Naruto raised both his eyebrows "Oh, so you want that kind of talk…sure I'm game" and when he spoke he pulled out Yamato and released it a little bit from it's sheath "I really want to test this little baby out ya know."

The Jonin charged at Naruto, but he suddenly stopped as Naruto just put Yamato back in its sheath with a 'click'sound.

The Jonin had a look of fear in his eyes while pieces of clothing were falling off of him leaving the poor guy only in his underwear.

Naruto got a dangerous glare in his eyes "Beat it or the next attack will be ace of spades."

Without hesitation the man turned around and ran for dear life, only to get caught by a few Ninja. One of them appeared in front of Naruto. It was a man with long black hair in a ponytail while some hair was banging over his Konoha forehead protector on his head. He had black pants, a chain mail shirt and a Jonin vest. Two black eyes drilled into his.

Man "Who are you?"

Naruto waved his finger in front of the man "It isn't polite to ask a name before giving yours"

Man "Indeed, but someone may ask another's name first if the stranger charges into his home. But if you must know my name is Itachi Uchiha."

Naruto showed his smile "You're right, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The man froze when he heard that name but then relaxed "I see, so you've finally returned. Then I will escort you to Lord Hokage."

Naruto shrugged "Fine by me."

_Minutes later at the office of the Third Hokage_

The Hokage was looking at the returned Naruto. The boy was a lot bigger and also his attire was different. It remembered him of the man that took him 8 years ago, he even had the same kind of air around him.

Then the Hokage finally spoke "So Naruto, I'm glad you returned. I was starting to worry you wouldn't show your face around here anymore since what happened 8 years ago."

Naruto took a seat and kicked back while he was laying his legs on the Hokage's desk. "Nah, you don't get rid of me that easily and by the way I have a dying wish to fulfill."

The hokage had a vein popping out of his head when he saw how the young boy was manhandling his desk but he decided to let it go for a moment.

Hokage "Do you know the basics of Ninjutsu? Did that man train you well?"

Naruto just nodded "First of all his name is Dante. Second, for ninjutsu I had another teacher so I know the basics and a bit more…It wasn't like I was to return here when I was little to only learn ninjutsu and then go back to Dante."

The Hokage spoke "I see, well as you might know, we had some great changes in this village since you left."

It was true. After Naruto was taken the Hokage decided he must not let this happen ever again. Everyone who spoke about the demon out loud would get severely punished by the ANBU black ops. If a conspiracy were planned to search and kill Naruto they would know about it! If one was caught he was interrogated in such a manner it would only take one day before the entire group was captured and punished.

The Hokage found out what Danzou was planning in the future: Use the power of the kyuubi for himself and set the council against the Uchiha clan so that their own prodigy, Itachi Uchiha, would kill them. The Hokage captured Danzou and had him executed. After that the ANBU ROOT division was expelled. The ones that were too far-gone in Danzou's ideas were dealt with.

Unfortunately the Uchiha clan was destroyed anyway. Until this day it is still a mystery who pulled that off. There were only two survivors of the massacre; Itachi Uchiha who was on a mission and his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha.

The Hokage was still the same kind man, only since that incident 8 years ago his fist was raised against the wicked, much harder than before and without mercy if he had to.

Naruto nodded "That's all fine and all old man, but what's next? I mean I know I have school tomorrow but I don't have a place to stay."

The Hokage pulled out a set of keys "Already thought of that. Here are the keys for your new apartment. The old one isn't available anymore since some villagers burned it to the ground a few years ago."

Naruto took the keys "Thanks old man, I'm gonna check it out…after I got something to eat! You know where I can get pizza around here old man?"

The Hokage looked at the boy with strange eyes "Pizza? What is pizza?"

Naruto's eyes became big of fear "P-please…don't tell me you guys don't know what pizza is? It's the greatest thing ever!"

The hokage was shaking his head "Sorry, never heard of it."

Naruto "Dammit! Then I must search for something else…take it easy old-timer" and Naruto walked away.

The Hokage was shocked when he heard Naruto curse, or even the fact Naruto dared to call him Old-timer!

The Uchiha was just chuckling.

Itachi "Oh well, at least he has some spunk."

Hokage "I get a bad feeling about this…let's just pray that he doesn't pick up fights with his fellow students."

With Naruto

Naruto was walking around Konoha to find a good place to eat and he ended up in a place called Ichiraku's Ramen. He walked in it.

An old man and young girl that was apparently a daughter of the old man were standing behind a counter. The old man's name was Ichiraku and his daughter was called Ayame. Naruto thought the girl was kinda hot.

Ayame "Hey a new visitor. How can I help you?"

Naruto raised his hand "Hi babe, I would like the beef ramen please."

Ichiraku froze when he heard how the newcomer called 'his' Ayame.

Ichiraku said with a threatening voice "What did you call her?"

Naruto shrugged "Babe, as in beauty, gorgeous, pretty and stuff like that."

Ayame just smiled "Ah relax dad, he's just a kid and it was kind of a compliment. One beef ramen coming up."

Naruto got a bowl of ramen in front of him and started to eat.

Naruto _Holy crap! This taste fucking awesome! It's not better than pizza but is a close second! I should let Dante eat this stuff once._

He quickly ate his ramen and paid for it. He left while he gave a little wink to Ayame who blushed a little bit.

Naruto arrived at his new place. It was pretty spacious and there was more than enough room to live here. He decided he should go to bed early because tomorrow he would have to participate in the Genin-exams.

_The next day_

Naruto woke up and took a shower. After the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. His muscles were pretty defined and had some seals on his arms. Those seals contained some devil arms that could be quite useful. His hair looked like a mop, but at least it was better than that spiky hair he used to have. He got dressed in his usual attire and had the sword on his back.

It's a sword that Dante made. It isn't as good as his Rebellion-sword but it came pretty close. He clinched Yamato at his belt and he was ready to go. He also had two holsters containing firearms, but unless normal guns this one uses chakra and demonic energy instead of bullets. These gave a few advantages. There wasn't a 'boom' effect, rather a low energy noise that sounded like starting up an electronic device and he could adjust the effects to hurt, to knock out or even to kill.

He walked and soon he was standing in front of the school building!

Naruto talked into himself "It's time to get this party started" and he kicked in the door.

**Mnarutodbz **"This was the prologue of the story. Please review and give idea's for pairings! Except Anko...she's for Dante MUAHAHAHAHA!"

**Naruto and Dante sweatdrop **"There is something really wrong with you don't you know that?"

**Mnarutodbz glares at Naruto and Dante **"I know...but at least I'm real...and next time you guys make such a remark I'll write that you are gay and Dante gets Gai while Naruto gets the Hokage!"

**Dante and Naruto looked at each other, nods and yell in unison **"TAKE THIS YOU SICK FREAK...DRIVE!"

**Mnarutodbz is hit by the shockwave **"OI VEY (holy shit)...please...review and until...next...time."


	2. Chapter 1: The test!

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello people! Good to be back with a new chapter of Naruto doesn't cry. First off I gotta say...WOW...I've never would have thought that the prologue would have so many responses! I didn't had so many during the Saiyans new adventure. Well let's go to the reviews with our special guests!"

**Naruto whines **"Do we have to?"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"Yeah...if you don't want that something terrible happens in the story to you..."

**Naruto waves **"Bring on the questions!"

**Mnarutodbz crosses his arms **"Good...now before we begin...the reviews that only state "Good job" or only "Keep on writing" will not come into the review posts...only questions. Let's get the first one!"

**KJVAMP21 **"Badass Naruto. Pairing Haku, Kurenai, mei, samui, yugao, hana, yugito. Is there any character bashing?"

**Naruto reads the question **"What is character bashing?"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"I'm not really sure...I haven't been writing fanfictions since recently but I think it means that a character from the original story is being ass kicked, taunted, humiliated or killed...if that's the case...YES...althoug...the first few chapters...everybody's hateful emo Sasuke Uchiha...depending on the reviews I will decide if he turns more cool or that he remains the hateful bastard everyone hates."

**Grocamol **"Great starting point. Dante is always the 'suave' type in fights. Take for example in DMC 4, you never saw him lose his temper, and he teased his opponets in his fights. My favorite weapon he used is the Pandora box which gave him 666 types of weapons, all put in one big bulky breifcase. Please tell me you know what I'm talking about?"

**Dante gets into a cool position **"I AM cool...why do you think I am so popular."

**Mnarutodbz sighs **"And yet another person we can set next to Gai and Mr. Satan...and yes...I know what Pandora's box is...the myth AND the item in DMC4. It can change from a pea-shooter to a bazooka."

**Naruto looks at Pandora's box and change it into a bazooka and aims at Mnarutodbz **"Like this?" **And Naruto pulls the trigger.**

**Mnarutodbz eyes widens **"Mommy!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters that are used in this FANFICTION!

The class was noisy and annoying, as always. One was stuffing his face with potato chips while the other was sleeping. Two girls were arguing without anyone knowing what about. Some were brooding , other remain silent and a few screamed to make themselves understandable. In other words...It was chaos! It was Iruka's personal hell. Iruka has been their teacher for a long time and it was always the same crap! Sometimes he had the urge to grab his kunai and slash every throat that was present at the time. But all on all he loved his job, although it was hard sometimes.

In this entire ruckus the door suddenly slammed open and one thing happened what never happened before...it became silent. The young man responsible for this amazing feat was standing in the opening of the door. He had blond hair that was shaped like a mop and he had whisker marks on both cheeks. He wore black combat boots, black pants, a dark blue vest and a black trench coat with flames at the bottom.

Some girls were looking and were drooling a bit at the appearance of the young man. He looked in the class and saw a seat open next to a brooding character. He kicked back and laid his legs on the table while his arms were behind his head. The brooding person called Sasuke Uchiha was annoyed by the way Naruto laid his legs on the table.

Sasuke "Hey dobe! Get those legs out of my way or else I'm gonna dismember them from your body"

Naruto still laid there with his eyes closed "Can it!"

Sasuke was shocked someone had the nerve to tell an Uchiha to shut up! He was standing up and ready to grab a kunai but before anyone could see it Naruto was pointing with his sword on Sasuke's neck.

Naruto "I get a bit grumpy in the morning so if you want to keep your pretty little head you better sit down and shut up."

What no one expected happened...Sasuke sat down! While some girls started to drool even more about the new kid, Sasuke's fan-girl club was sending amounts of killing intent to the new boy. He opened his eyes to show the girls that he had hard blue eyes and started to give some killing intent of his own and the girls moved their gaze away from the kid.

Iruka cleared his throat and everyone sat down.

Iruka "Well students, as you might have noticed we have a new classmate who will join us in the Genin-exams today. Come in front of the class and introduce yourself."

Naruto slowly got up and put his hand in the pockets of his trench coat.

Naruto smirked "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, 12 years old...the rest you need to find out for yourselfs."

Some girls had hearts in their eyes when saw the smirk on Naruto, while the Sasuke fan-club started to find him sympathetic.

Iruka _this is going to be a stubborn one _"Anyway let's start the exam shall we, just follow me"

The students walked outside and Iruka said they needed to pull out their shuriken. Everyone followed the order except for Naruto.

Iruka "I said to take your shuriken Naruto"

Naruto shrugged and got a piece of paper out of his coat and Iruka took it.

_Dear Iruka,_

_Because of some other abilities, I exclude Naruto Uzumaki from the shuriken and kunai tasks at the exam. However...I would like you to judge the skills he has with the weapons he likes to use._

_Signed, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The third hokage. _

Iruka read the letter "Okay then Naruto then take out the weapons you do use"

Naruto reached for the holsters and brought out two metallic-like weapons that Iruka had never seen before. One was black with flames on it and had a red jewel at the start of the barrel. The other was white with glyphs on it that seemed to glow and also had a jewel on it at the same place as the black one.

Iruka "What are those things?"

Naruto "They are called guns...let me demonstrate."

Naruto aimed at the target and pulled the trigger. Holes appeared in the center and soon the entire middle piece was gone.

Iruka "What the..."

Naruto explained "The guns convert your chakra into condensed projectiles. It means you can determine the amount of damage you want to do on a opponent. Like this..."

Naruto held up the guns once more and aimed at another target and pulled the trigger, just once this time. Suddenly the entire target exploded, leaving nothing more then a few toothpicks.

Iruka sweatdropped "I-I see, I guess...you passed this part of the exam."

Naruto was just leaning against a tree until the other students were done throwing. The next part was to make a perfect Henge, a transformation jutsu. All students made a perfect copy of Iruka.

Then there was the last part...the clone jutsu. Finally it was Naruto's turn and he walked into the room with Iruka and his assistant Mizuki in it.

Naruto was cracking his neck "Alright, how much you need?"

Iruka "Just three should be enough."

Naruto got a evil smirk on his face "Clone jutsu"

_Just outside the room_

The class was talking about how they did or how they are going to do it until they heard a scream in the other room. One walked towards the door and opened it and suddenly streams of Naruto's were coming out of the door, it was almost like a small Naruto river! Iruka was beneath all those Naruto's and while he was half-conscious he said "Y-you...p-passed" while Naruto had still his evil smirk on his face.

The exams were over and the school had to turn back tomorrow for their group assignments. Naruto didn't even walk 10 feet until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

Sasuke "Hey dobe! Did you really think I would let you walk away unharmed after what you did to me? No way, get ready because I'm giving you a beating you won't forget soon."

Naruto just stood calmly there with his hands in his pockets "I don't have any interest in fighting you. It wouldn't prove anything and you would only get hurt."

Sasuke taunted "What's the matter? Is the new kid scared he would get his ass kicked by an Uchiha?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke "Uchiha? I see. I was told only two survived...one smart one and one stupid one...I met your brother and I know he is the smart one."

Sasuke got angry and charged at Naruto, but Naruto disappeared. Sasuke looked around until he heard someone whistle. When he looked where the sound was coming from he saw Naruto lying on a branch in a tree. He seemed very relaxed and acted like he wasn't even attacked.

Sasuke _What the...? I didn't even see him move!_

Naruto "You're pretty slow...aren't you kid"

Sasuke got mad again. There was something about the new kid's voice that infuriated him to no end. He threw a few kunai but the only thing Naruto did is letting himself fall from the branch. While Naruto was in mid-air, Sasuke charged him. Naruto landed and in front of him was Sasuke, ready to strike. Sasuke thought he had him but only hit air. Because there was no resistance he lost his balance and fell on the ground, face first. He started to get up and when he looked behind him he saw Naruto, just a few feet away from him.

Naruto "You know Uchiha...You're getting on my nerves."

Sasuke just answered with a growl and charged like a madman. As Sasuke was charging Naruto pulled the sword from his back. Sasuke punched, but Naruto turned around his arm and ended on Sasuke's rear while holding his sword to his neck.

Naruto talked to Sasuke, only it seemed like Naruto's voice changed, it was a bit deeper, more mature...and more scary!

Naruto "Listen and listen well...If you want to live long enough to enjoy your adulthood then you're on the wrong way right now. I hate it when I have to raise my sword without a reason...next time...It will be your head."

Sasuke "shu..." and his sentence was interrupted because everything went black when Naruto hit Sasuke's neck with the back of his hand. Naruto simply put the sword back and walked away.

A girl with pink hair called Sakura ran over to the knocked out Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura "What did you do to him bastard!"

Naruto stopped and moved his head so Sakura could only see a part of his eyes. They were cold..hard and it seemed like those eyes said "Stop talking or I'll kill you". Sakura shivered and didn't pay attention to the scary blond anymore.

Naruto was starting to walk home but he noticed that someone was following him. Naruto walked towards an alley and the one that followed him looked in it. The alley was empty! The stalker walked into the alley and heard a voice.

Naruto "You don't give a good impression if you're stalking someone"

The girl froze up when she heard the voice and turned around. It was a girl with her hair in buns and brown eyes.

Naruto "Hey...I saw you at the academy...are you here to 'avenge' the Uchiha's honor?"

Tenten "No, I don't give a damn about Sasuke and my name is Tenten."

Naruto "Then why are you following me?"

Tenten blushed "Well...I'm a weapon expert and you seem to be as well...so..uhh."

Naruto finished her sentence "So you wanted to see how I spend my free time and try to learn from it."

Tenten nodded "I've never seen weapons like yours before and that sword you use...it's strange."

Naruto shrugged "What can I say, I'm a strange guy."

Tenten got a deeper blush "C-can I see your sword?"

Naruto pulled the sword from his back and showed it to Tenten. It was big with tribals on the blade. The guard showed a skull that sprouted wings and the handle had carvings so that it would gave a perfect grip for Naruto.

Tenten looked at it with her expert eyes "It's a beautiful piece of craftmanship and is customized so that it will fit you perfectly...where did you get this?"

Naruto "My uncle made it...it took him a lot of time and spended a lot of time in it. He has a sword that's stronger and tried to copy it and he came pretty close."

Tenten "I would like to hear all about it."

Naruto shrugged "I have to train first...maybe tomorrow after the team assignments over lunch perhaps."

Tenten started to blush again "O-okay"

Naruto "Alright then...it's a date" and while he walked away he gave Tenten a wink while her head turned as red as a lobster.

_At the hokage tower_.

Kakashi just returned from a mission. Short after Naruto was taken by Dante he quit the ANBU black ops and became a regular Jonin. So he got rid of his ANBU mask. He was wearing a black suit that covered his entire body, a jonin vest and his mouth was covered by a extension of his suit. He wore his forehead protector diagonially so that it covered his left eye.

The Hokage "Ah it's good you have returned Kakashi. I have a surprise for you."

Kakashi looked surprised "A surprise?"

The hokage smiled "Naruto returned yesterday and today he passed his genin exams."

Kakashi's left eye widened "And how is he? Is he alright? Did he became strong?"

The Hokage smiled because of Kakashi's concern. Kakashi was very concerned about Naruto and gave a lot about the son of his sensei.

Hokage "He's fine. He became quite the looker. The only negative thing I can say is that he adopted some bad habits from the man that took him...I heard from him that the man was his biological uncle...His name was Dante or something."

Kakashi was shaking his body "D-Dante? As in _THE _Dante?"

The Hokage gave Kakashi and interesting look "You heard about him?"

Kakashi nodded "If the Dante we are talking about is the same man I think he is, Naruto was raised by one of the strongest people that are around. No one actually believes that he exists. The rumours about him are just too great to be true."

The Hokage "And what does those rumours say?"

Kakashi "That Dante is a specialist in Kenjutsu and can take on an entire army by himself without even trying. Furthermore people exclaim that he can take on the strange creatures that since shortly appeared in the elemental countries."

The Hokage nodded "If what you say is true and Naruto is trained by the man, Naruto could be stronger than he let's on. I'm assigning you and Itachi as the commanding Jonin on his squad just to be sure."

Kakashi "Why me AND Itachi?"

The Hokage got a serious look "As you know Naruto is the vessel of the Kyuubi, if the seal weakens or even breaks on a certain point, Itachi can take actions with his Sharingan. I know you have the sharingan as well but Itachi's sharingan is stronger"

Kakashi had no reasons to object because after all he knew the Hokage was right...although there was a small problem.

Kakashi "But Lord Hokage...Itachi is a part of ANBU, not a regular jonin who can become a sensei."

The Hokage nodded "That's true, but I already spoke to him about the matter and he had to admit the offer was tempting. He seems to have a lot of interest in Naruto. He said he had a hunch that the boy would be interesting to observe."

Kakashi "Alright, then we both see you tomorrow in your tower to know the rest of the teams."

The hokage nodded.

_Later that night_

Naruto was training with Yamato. He knows the basics of it but he wanted to perfect some certain moves. He stopped training and said.

Naruto "You can come out now...I've noticed you a while ago and I am not gonna drop my guard you know."

A shadow came out of the bushes and the one called Mizuki appeared with a large scroll on his back.

Mizuki "Aren't you clever. I actually wanted to leave the village but I saw you training here and I couldn't resist the temptation to kill you."

Naruto shrugged "Why? I didn't do anything to you."

Mizuki "O really? You thought I would fall in your trap of a impersonation of a little boy you demon?"

Naruto "Demon? I don't know what you are talking about."

Mizuki "Really now? Everyone knows what you are but don't have the guts to say it because the Hokage forbids it! Everyone knows the Kyuubi is INSIDE YOU!"

Naruto started to laugh "That doesn't mean I am a demon..it means I am a vessel of a demon...but I gotta say you're not even close with that demon remark hehe."

Mizuki "It's time that I became a hero and kill the monstrous Kyuubi before I leave the village."

Naruto just sighed "Are you gonna stand there posing or are we gonna get this party started?"

Mizuki got the big shuriken he got on his back and threw it to Naruto. He grabbed Repent and knocked the big shuriken away. Mizuki ran towards Naruto and threw a few shuriken and made a handseal Shuriken clone Jutsu! And the few shuriken became dozens. Naruto quickly put Repent on his back and unsheathed Yamato and made just one slashing movement towards the kunai. All of them were sended back.

Mizuki appeared at Naruto's side and wanted to give a devastating uppercut but Naruto just bended his head so that the uppercut missed him. Then Mizuki jumped back and made a few handseals Fire style: fireball jutsu. A ball of fire was headed towards Naruto and he sheathed Yamato and got Repent again. He was ready to strike and when the fireball was near him he swung the sword at the ball and send it back where it came from.

Mizuki had to dodge or else he would get killed by his own jutsu! He barely dodged but saw something rushing towards his neck. Unable to dodge it Mizuki was left decapitated. Naruto got a cloth and wiped his sword clean. He looked at the body and saw the big scroll Mizuki was carrying with him. He opened the it and saw an interesting technique called Shadow clone jutsu. He glanced over it and quickly rolled it up when some persons were coming close to his position.

An ANBU appeared and he was looking towards Naruto and then towards Mizuki.

Naruto just threw the scroll at the ANBU "Next time, make sure you get to him in time...and please send someone to recover the body...it's bad for the enviroment."

And with that said he walked away. The Hokage saw everything with his crystal ball. He saw _everything_, the speech Mizuki made, how he attacked Naruto and how Naruto defended himself.

The Hokage said to himself "This boy is gonna give me a lot of trouble in the future...why...why did THAT man had to raise him!"

_Next day in the classroom._

Naruto was just sitting in the classroom with his eyes closed. Sasuke was sending him death glares all morning, but Naruto just ignored them. It was clear that Sasuke was planning to get back at Naruto somehow. Only Sasuke was smart enough not to confront him openly anymore. Naruto proved that he was a worthy opponent.

Finally Iruka came in the classroom and started to give the names. Many names were called.

Iruka "Squad 7: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha."

The pink haired banshee cheered in joy, while Kiba was annoyed that he had to put up with the brooding bastard. Sasuke was annoyed as well since he only thought the other three would hold him back. Hinata looked just...shy.

Iruka "Squad 8: Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi."

Iruka finally came to Naruto "Squad 10: Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten and Ino Yamanaka."

Tenten looked glad and Ino even let out a little cheer since she was put in a squad with the cute new kid. Naruto just didn't respond in any way.

Every group was picked up by their sensei's. Naruto looked interested in the jonin that picked up squad 7. A dark haired beauty with red eyes.

They all were waiting for their sensei for a long time and Naruto got a scroll from his trench coat.

Naruto "Hey babes...you want something to eat?"

Both girls blushed by the words 'babes' and simply nodded. Naruto made a few handseals and placed his hand on the scroll. Three strawberry sunday's appeared.

Ino "Ice cream?"

Naruto "Not just ice cream...it's _the_ ice cream! Strawberry sunday's!"

Tenten "Never heard of it"

Naruto looked surprised "Never? Than you gotta try it...it's great!"

Tenten got a spoon and ate a little bit. Her eyes widened "Oh my Kami! This is great!"

Ino saw Tenten's reacting and quickly took a bite from hers. Her eyes became as big as teacups and started to eat it at a fast pace.

After they all ate it, they finally heard footsteps on the corridor. The door slided open and Kakashi appeared, looking over the group.

Kakashi "You look...lively. Walk with me to the roof so that we can introductions there."

Naruto pointed at a wall "Wouldn't you invite your friend as well?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto "What friend?"

Naruto "Itachi Uchiha who is observing us since the beginning of our team assignments."

Suddenly the wall seemed to come alive and it changed into a man.

Itachi "Observant are we?"

Naruto just shrugged.

_On the roof_

Well, start with introducing ourselves. Just the regular stuff, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and hobby's.

Ino "Why don't you start sensei's, so we know how it is done."

Kakashi "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...not really thought about that. As for hobby's...I have lots of hobby's.

Itachi stepped in "I am Itachi Uchiha, Things I like...catching rogue ninja, things I hate...many things. My dreams for the future...being able to protect this village and hobby's...I keep that to myself."

Kakashi "Alright...your turn." and he pointed to Ino.

Ino "I am Ino Yamanaka, Things I like: cute boys next to other many things. Things I hate: billboard brow and hateful people. My dreams for the future: being a great kunoichi one day and my hobby's are helping my parents with their shop and working with flowers."

Kakashi _At least she shows that she wants to be a ninja._

Itachi _Better than I expected from a fan-girl of my brother._

Itachi "Okay, the other lady now."

Tenten "I am Tenten. I like training and working with weapons. I hate girls who give kunoichi a bad name. My dream for the future is to show that kunoichi are just as good as men. My hobby's are training and developing weapons.

Kakashi _A loose canon with a high affinity for weaponry. At least she will prove useful._

Itachi _Weapons aren't everything. You also need stamina and several nin and taijutsu moves. At least she is driven to be a good kunoichi._

Kakashi "Alright, the last one."

Naruto "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, pizza, strawberry sunday's, my swords and my guns. I hate demons. My dreams for the future is to fulfill my father's dying wish. My hobby's are fighting, training and relaxing.

Kakashi _So he knows about his father...and want to grant his final wish. I like it. It appears he will have a high affinity for kenjutsu. Only time will tell._

Itachi _I like his attitude. Let's hope he has the potential to back it up. I hope my hunch isn't right about this one. _

Kakashi "Well let's get to business...tomorrow we will start with your true test."

Ino "But we just passed our exam!"

Itachi "That's just to pick the people who has a chance to become genin...tomorrow the true graduating test will start and I have to warn you rookie's...you're chance of failing is 66.6%."

The two Jonin stood up and Kakashi seemed to remind something "Oh yeah...you might skip breakfast tomorrow...you might lose it!"

Tenten "Oh what are we gonna do! If we fail tomorrow all this was for nothing."

Naruto just looked calmly into her eyes "Don't worry about it...if we work together tomorrow then we will pass."

Ino cut in "What are you talking about?"

Naruto "Use your brain...they said there was a 66.6% chance that we would fail...there are three of us...what does that say to you?"

Ino looked stupid "That we have 2/3 chance of failing?"

Naruto sighed _Can't blame her...she's blond after all _"Alone we have 66.6% chance of failing...that means I have 33.3% chance of passing and that percentage is exactly one third of 100% percent...It's a clue that we must work as a team."

Ino still looked confused but Tenten nodded "I understand...you're right...what do you supposed to do?"

Naruto smirked "Don't worry...I have a plan."

_A few hours later in the Hokage tower_

A couple of Jonin were standing in the office of the Hokage. They consisted of Asuma, Kakashi, Itachi, Kurenai, Anko and Gai. The Hokage was sitting behind his desk.

The jonin got a document in their hands that gave a description about Naruto. Gai looked at the Hokage and said "But why did you give us this information lord Hokage?"

The Hokage looked serious and said "Although I made some rules concerning about Naruto, not everyone has a warm heart for him. You know how people are...think about Mizuki."

Kurenai shivered "Yes I know...I saw a lot of terrible things happen to Naruto when he was younger. Of course I was very young myself but it was still terrible...I still have nightmares about those scenes."

Anko got a mad look on her face "Tell me about it...of course I wasn't there when it happened but when I heard it I became so mad! How can a full fledged jonin perform a genjutsu on a child!"

Itachi "It just happened. People fear what they not know. It's simple human nature. Of course it's terrible but that's the reason why we must work together to prevent it from ever happening again."

Asuma inhaled his cigarette smoke, exhaled and said "We will prevent it...that kid has seen and experienced more horrors than some jonins have."

Anko "But one thing I don't get lord Hokage...why are the abilities part blank in the document?"

The Hokage responded "You people all know Naruto was taken away when he was younger. Since recently I found out that the name of that man was Dante. This mysterious person appears to help out people to get rid of the strange creatures that appear here and there...for a small fee of course. Dante is called a master in Kenjutsu and since he raised Naruto we don't know what Dante or anyone else have taught Naruto."

Anko nods "So no one knows his level of intelligence, strength or abilities."

The Hokage nods "Indeed...we only saw bits of his character but we don't know if that's real or not...he seems cheerful most of the time but it doesn't add up with his past...most people with similar pasts would appear more...gloomy than Naruto."

Itachi "We will find out in time. Either me or Kakashi."

The Hokage smiled "I know you two will...especially Kakashi."

The rest nodded. Although Kakashi is a silent and...strange guy most of the times...he never kept his relationship with Naruto or his family a secret.

_With Naruto_

After Naruto had a long talk with his new two teammates he was walking around town. Many people gave him icy glares.

Naruto saw it and thought _Some things will never change...at least I can defend myself when I have to._

Suddenly he saw a girl with pink hair he recognised as the girl that took care after Sasuke. Sakura saw him as well but immediatly let her head drop. Then it seemed she saw something and opened her eyes.

Someone threw a rock at Naruto, but he simply caught it without looking. He slowly aimed his scary glare at the person who threw the rock and crushed the rock with his hand.

The young man looked at Naruto with eyes big of fear and ran away like a little boy who just have been caught skipping school.

Naruto looked like he was thinking something over and got a serious look on his face. Sakura looked surprised at him as he walked her by without saying anything.

Sakura _What was that all about? And why are all these people staring at him like that? Maybe I should try to find out more about him...this suspense is killing me!_

Naruto simply walked to his home and thought about the things that happened today. He knows that people just wouldn't accept him right away...after all...in him was 'the beast' that destroyed the village a long time ago.

He heard a voice in his head that said **All that will change in time...you're a good man and later those stupid villagers will know that as well. Just stop thinking about that and go to bed...tomorrow you have a exciting day.**

Naruto smiled and got undressed and went to bed.

_The next day_

The group was waiting for their sensei's...they both were way too late and the group was bored. Finally they arrived.

Kakashi "Alright...since it seems you all are ready, I will explain the test."

He showed two bells and continued "The test is to get these bells from us. One will be carried by me and the other by Itachi. If you get one you pass...if you don't you will by tied up against a pole and forced to see us eat our dinner. That is also the one that will fail and would be send back to the academy. You guys have until noon."

The genin looked shocked and Ino asked "But why are there two bells? We have three people here!"

Kakashi "That way someone will certainly be tied to a pole and send back."

Ino cried "That's not fair!"

Itachi "Live with it...if you don't like it then catch an bell."

Both of the jonin had an bell and Kakashi said "Start"

All three genin disappeared from sight.

Kakashi _Good...a ninja must be able to hide his presence...at least they know this rule._

Itachi "Let's go Kakashi...we have work to do."

Before Kakashi could respond he was attacked by the 3 genin. Itachi joined the fight. Tenten took her distance and started to throw kunai, shuriken and a buttload of other weapons. Ino just attacked with her fists. Naruto had his blade and attacked Kakashi.

Kakashi just dodged an attack but then Naruto did something unexpected...It looked like his was swinging his sword in a circle beside his body but a shockwave hit Kakashi, leaving a small cut wound on his arm.

Kakashi _What was that! No time to think it over, I must take him out now!_

Kakashi rushed forward and hit Naruto...but Naruto turned into smoke as soon as Kakashi's fist connected.

Kakashi _Shadow clone jutsu? When did he learn that. _

Itachi got rid of Ino and Tenten, only to find out that they were also shadow clones.

Kakashi _Do they all know Shadow clone jutsu? No...impossible...is Naruto able to do a transformation jutsu on a Shadow clone? That is the only logical explanation but he shouldn't be able to do that._

Kakashi nodded to Itachi and Itachi activated his Sharingan. It was like he was looking at something.

Itachi "Watch out Kakashi...below us!"

Both Jonin jumped away and just in time. A lot of weapons came out of the ground. Tenten crawled out of the ground.

Tenten "Dammit...I thought I had them."

Kakashi "Too bad...your timing was perfect only we have a advantage of the sharingan."

Itachi "Kakashi...Naruto is coming!"

Kakashi looked to his left side and saw Naruto running towards him. He had the hand on his katana and Kakashi heard a click sound...the next thing he felt was pain on several places and he landed on one knee.

Kakashi was panting "Itachi...what was that?"

Itachi looked shocked "I-I don't know exactly...I only saw dark blue blurs...Kakashi reveal your eye quickly!"

Kakashi pushed his headband protector up showing that his left eye was an sharingan!

Naruto yelled "Ino now!"

Kakashi was looking around but he forgot one thing...to look in the direction where Itachi was at! A hard hit in the neck sended Kakashi to the ground and then he felt a sword on his neck while he felt a pull on his belt where the bell was at.

Naruto "Jackpot!"

Kakashi "How did you...?"

Naruto "Everything what happened before was all foreplay to give you guys a false sense of confidence...when I charged from your left side, you guys focused on me. When I attacked you with my dark slayer style I knew Itachi sensei would try to see how I did it, leaving him open for Ino's Mind transfer jutsu. And that was our plan all along."

Kakashi "Your plan?"

Naruto "Yes, we decided we couldn't get the bells on our own...and you said it yourself...individually we only had 33.3% chance of succeeding and we increased it to 99.9% with our teamwork."

Kakashi laughed "That's all nice but who are you going to give the bells?"

Naruto "The two babes of course...they are my teammates."

Kakashi looked surprised "Congratulations...you all passed! By the way Ino...would you reverse your jutsu."

Soon Itachi was back in his own body, congratulating the three genin. Itachi decided to treat the new genin to lunch. Naruto said he would join them soon..he wanted ot discuss something with Kakashi. The rest left.

Kakashi "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto "Just wanted to know how you were doing."

Kakashi "What do you mean?"

Naruto "I remember you from when I was young...you were one of the two people who actually gave a crap what happened to me."

Kakashi eye-smiled "So you remembered me...I should be honored...I am doing fine although it was a bit of a shock when you were taken."

Naruto "It was better that way...although I had a hard time, it was better than what I had to endure in the village and I always had someone to depend on."

Kakashi "You mean Dante? I wanted to ask you something about him."

Naruto "Sure ask away."

Kakashi "Is he the one that fights those strange creatures that seem to appear around the elemental countries?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, those creatures are called demons. Normally they can't get here but the past few years they seem to come from everywhere...nasty little buggers I can tell you that."

Kakashi had to agree. Ninja like Itachi and himself can defeat one horde without too much effort. But chunin had a hard time with one horde and there are also bigger creatures and even a jonin had a hard time against those.

Naruto continued "I remember one time in the land of grass...there were several hordes of the little buggers and one big one called an Disastor or something and I and Dante were smack in the middle. It sure was on hell of a party and in the end we got a pretty big paycheck!"

Kakashi's eyes widened "You already fought those things!"

Naruto "Yeah, if I didn't I wouldn't get strong and die because I didn't have any experience."

Kakashi "Why do you want to get strong?"

Naruto "I need power to defeat my enemies...to protect the ones that I love."

Kakashi nodded "Let's join the others...tomorrow we will start our first mission together and we would need to get ready for the things to come."

The wanted to walk away but an omnious feeling was filling the air. Then a dark swirling gate appeared and many dark creatures came out of it equipped with scythes.

Kakashi "What here?"

Naruto shrugged "Finally I was starting to get bored."

Kakashi "Naruto! This isn't something to joke around with! This is serious."

Naruto "If a larger demon was present I would get serious..."

And when he spoke he get Repent from his back and charged the demons. Kakashi yelled at him to stay back but he ignored it.

Kakashi rushed after him "Dammit! That idiot will get himself killed." He stopped because he was shocked from what he saw.

Naruto caused casualties beyond believe! He slashed right and left killing a majority of demons. He launched one demon in the air and jumped after it, killing it in the air. He grabbed the dead demon and stood on it, using it like a surfboard. When he descended he got his guns and started shooting demons that got in his way. When he landed only 6 demons remained from the 12 that appeared. He put the guns back in the holster under his trench coat and got Yamato. He got into a rushing stance and Kakashi only heard a 'click' sound two times. The strange thing was that the demons were spraying blood and fell down.

All demons were defeated in less then half a minute! Kakashi was in awe of his new student.

Naruto "That wasn't as fun as I expected...oh well better luck next time."

Kakashi _My Kami! He killed a single horde of demons without even flinching and made it look like child's play! _

Naruto "Shall we join the others?"

Kakashi just nodded _Better inform the hokage about this and the fact that the creatures appear so close to the village. I get a bad feeling about this!_

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...I finally got a decent start!"

**Dante **"Hey! Why am I not in it!"

**Mnarutodbz **"You will...trust me you will. First I need to make things interesting for you first right?"

**Dante sighs **"Guess you're right...but why does Naruto get all the fun?"

**Naruto gets into a hero pose **"Because I'm cooler than you!"

**Dante gets rebellion **"You wanna test it out tough guy!"

**Naruto **"Bring it on old man!"

**The two rush at each other and start fighting.**

**Mnarutodbz cries **"NO! Not my room...Hey watch it..I just cleaned that!...No not TV! NNNOOOOO."

**Mnarutodbz turns to the readers still crying **"Please don't forget to review and until next time...except if those two break my computer!"


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises!

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi, welcome back! Before we begin..."

**Dante **"WAIT UP BASTARD!"

**Mnarutodbz blinks at Dante **"What? Why are you yelling?"

**Dante **"You made a mistake with writing the story idiot! It's strawberry Sundae...not sunday! How dare you to make that mistake!"

**Mnarutodbz **"S-Sorry...let's talk this out later...first the reviews...please?"

**Dante **"Tch fine but don't think I will forget about it!"

**Ccebling **"Nice, so will the Kyuubi be a devil arm? How about Naruto finds out that he is one of the descendants of Sparda, it'll be an ironic twist of events. If the Kyuubi does become a devil arm I was thinking of a crimson bladed ninja sword with a black hilt.

**Mnarutodbz **"Well..I have several intentions with the Kyuubi. Some will be explained this chapter while others will be explained later...the devil arm Kyuubi is explained later :). And of course Naruto will respond strangely about his heritage but that will be explained later in a flashback."

**Kyuubi appears and whines **"Why do I always being pushed to other chapters...it's not fair I'll tell you...NOT FAIR!"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Uhm...okay...ehm next review."

**Storylover213 **"Awesome dude. But who was Naruto's father figure if it wasn't Dante?"

**Mnarutodbz looks at the review and looks strange **"Ehm...Dante _is_ the father figure of Dante while Minato Namikaze was his biological father...that was explained in chapter 1."

**phill503 **"Are you going to include characters from the animated series?"

**Mnarutodbz seems to think **"Hmm...well Trish made a small appearance in the prologue...perhaps you guys will see her later. Hmm...Patty isn't possible and Cid/Sid is dead...the only thing I can think of is that pathetic excuse for a demon who started to understand 'love'...but I don't know for sure..."

**Karasu **"*pokes* Heya, this story is good so please update soon! Are there any fixed pairings? Also, it's suppose to be 'strawberry sundae', not 'strawberry sunday'."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well there is one fixed pairing which most people would suspect...Ten-ten." **Then Mnarutodbz cries **"Why did you have to bring up that mistake!"

**Dante smirks **"Thanks for reminding me Karasu...now Mnarutodbz...DANCE!"

**Dante brings out Ebony and Ivory and shoots at Mnarutodbz's feet so that he is forced to avoid it which make it look like he was dancing.**

**Mnarutodbz **"DAMN YOU!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

Naruto was sitting in his living room. After the attack from the demons the team split up and were expected tomorrow to begin their first mission. Naruto was sitting in a lotus position and soon he was deep inside his mind.

_Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto was in some sort of bedroom. He looked around and saw someone on the bed. It was a was a girl that looked as old as him. She had long red hair and a figure that perverts only dreamed about. The only thing out of the ordinary were nine fox tails behind her. This woman name was Kyu...short for Kyuubi...

**(Flashback)**

Dante and Naruto were sitting in front of each other. Naruto was about 8 at that time.

Dante "Naruto...I explained you have the kyuubi inside you yes?"

Naruto nodded.

Dante "I want you to meditate and make contact with him."

Naruto blinked with his eyes "B-but why?"

Dante "You are training with me to become strong...to fulfill you father's wish right?"

Naruto "Yeah...so?"

Dante sighed "If you can convince the Kyuubi to aid you, you will gain much more in power and you will have an ally with you at all times."

Naruto nodded and started to meditate. Soon he was in a place that looked like a sewer. He felt some strange energy signals and walked to it. Soon he was in a big room with a huge cage in it. He heard footsteps and a shadow began to appear in the cage. Soon the person was more visible and he saw a beautiful woman.

Naruto's eyes widened "K-Kyuubi?"

The woman smirked "Yes?"

Naruto "What the hell! I thought you were a dude!"

Kyuubi got a annoyed look on her face "Just because I appeared as a giant fox everyone thinks I am a terrible man."

Naruto startled "S-sorry...everyone told me you were a dude...and that you were evil because you attacked Konoha."

Kyuubi smiled "Apology accepted...and that I attacked Konoha wasn't my fault...I was under a genjutsu and wasn't myself. When I regained my senses I was here."

Naruto "Sorry...I didn't know..."

Kyuubi "You couldn't have...by the way what are you doing here?"

Naruto "I came here to ask for your help...my uncle said it would be a great help for my plans in the future."

Kyuubi "And what are your plans...and who is your uncle who asked you to come here? Normally people would find that a mistake because they have a certain opinion when it comes to demons."

Naruto "I plan to fullfill my father's wish and become a great ninja...He was called the fourth hokage...and my uncle is called Dante and he can't judge demon because he said he was half devil, what makes me a quarter devil."

Kyuubi's eyes widened "D-Dante? The son of Sparda!"

Naruto looked amazed "You know him?"

Kyuubi nodded "Dante is known through the entire demon world as one of the strongest creatures ever alive! I greatly respect his father and him...but understand kid...if I decide to help you there will be some demands!"

Naruto "Demands?"

Kyuubi nodded "Yes...first of all...I want you to remove the seal so I can have more freedom. You can then summon me with a summoning jutsu. I can't escape since your devil blood will prevent it...probably your father didn't know that little fact. Second..." The Kyuubi smirked "I want you as a mate in the future..."

Naruto's eyes bulged out "M-Mate? What the...? WHY IN KAMI'S SAKE WOULD YOU WANT ME AS A MATE!"

Kyuubi stuck a finger in her ear "You don't have to yell...I am rather sensative. The reason why...well...There aren't many demons around anymore and the one that are around are...not desirable to have as a mate. But you...you have the blood of Sparda running through you veins...that little fact alone already makes you a...suitable mate."

Naruto "B-But I am only 8 years old for Kami's sake!"

Kyuubi got an irrated look on her face "I said 'in the future'...but these are my two demands...take it or leave it kid!"

Naruto was deep in thought. He didn't have any trouble with the first demand but the second...well it would be hard because he didn't know what other people he would meet or fall in love with.

The Kyuubi looked at his face and as if she read his mind she said "If you meet another girl you love that would be fine by me...I go both ways you know " and she chuckled when she saw Naruto sweatdrop "And probably you wouldn't have to be restricted by only one mate hehe."

Naruto looked up and said "Fine...but I will decide how much power you get when I summon you..."

Kyuubi "It's agreed...now remove the seal and we can get to business!"

Naruto got a shocked look on his face "But you said in the future..."

Kyuubi got annoyed again "I don't mean that...I mean helping you. I will increase the amount of devil blood in your body."

Naruto looked emberassed "Oh...right." and he walked towards the seal and tore it off. The bars disappeared and the Kyuubi could walk around freely.

Kyuubi "Well kid...get ready...this is gonna hurt like hell!" and she stretched her arms and red chakra developed Naruto. He screamed as his muscle increased and fat was removed from his became taller and his features changed...got more stern, more mature. Finally it came to an end.

Kyuubi "I've increased the amount of devil blood in you. You are now half devil." and she chuckled "I can't wait for the moment we seal our deal hehe" and with the last chuckle everything went black.

After that Kyuubi became his tutor when it came to nin en genjutsu. Naruto changed the scenery of the sewer into a mansion so that Kyuubi would be more...comfortable...they used a training room when they were training and a living room or bedroom for talking and discussions.

**(End flashback) **

Kyuubi opened her eyes and mumbled **I thought you forgot about me?**

Naruto put up a happy face to cheer Kyuubi up "Aww Kyu don't say that...how could I ever forget such a beauty as you!"

Kyuubi had some humor in her red eyes **You teaser...you only say that to make me feel better**

Naruto smiled "Did it work?"

Kyuubi **A little...so what's up?**

Naruto "Nothing much...only the demon attacks seem to occur more regularly these days...even had to get rid of a horde hell-prides a few hours ago."

Kyuubi **Hell-prides? The poor bastards didn't even knew what hit them...only I don't know why these portals between this and the demon realm are opening.**

Naruto "It's beginning to annoy me...if this keeps up and a few stronger demons appear I might have to use my devil-trigger and then it will be revealed that I am a half-devil."

The Kyuubi stretched out giving Naruto a good look of her body and she lazily said **If I were you I should inform the hokage of your condition...if someone else finds out you just say it's an bloodline trait and that they can confirm it with the hokage.**

Naruto smiled "That's what I like about you...really sometimes your the muse behind my good ideas."

Kyuubi smiled **You little slimeball...I will reward you for that remark when the time comes.** and she walked towards Naruto and gave him a little kiss on the nose **But for now you need to wake up...your sensei is coming.**

Someone knocked on the door and brought Naruto back to reality. He got up and opened the door. It was Kakashi.

Kakashi "Hi Naruto...the Hokage would like to have a word with you."

Naruto nodded and together with Kakashi he went to the Hokage tower. Naruto entered the office while Kakashi would walk around the area. The hokage created a jutsu so that the room would be soundproof.

Naruto put up his hand "Yo old man...what's up?"

The hokage got a serious look on his face "I want to discuss something serious with you."

Naruto "Sure."

The hokage "Kakashi told me what happened after the genin test. You seem to know more about these creatures you call demons."

Naruto was scratching the back of his head "That's right...I hunted them together with Dante before I came back here."

The Hokage's eyes widened "You say what! You hunt those things? And who is this...Dante person exactly?"

Naruto shrugged "He is what you can call an Demon hunter. Someone gives him a job...he completes it and gets paid. Dante is my biological uncle."

The hokage got annoyed "Another thing I don't understand. If Dante is the brother of one of your parents it would be known to us but they never spoke a word about it!"

Naruto "Half-brother to be exact. And maybe one of my parents didn't know the father and since they are both dead we would never know. It could be both because I heard both of them had remarkable talents and strength."

The hokage "What has that to do with it!"

Naruto decided to come clean "Dante is half-devil...his father was a fullblood devil...so that means one of my parents are half-devil as well."

The Hokage's eyes widened "WHAT? Half-devil? That means you are quarter...demon?"

Naruto sighed "First of all...it's _DEVIL_...there is a huge difference between devils and demons. Demons are lower on the evolutionary ladder and are evil because they only have basics needs like eating human flesh...except the higher class demons who are intelligent and can be good. A devil however can decide to become good or evil and can live as humans...and to tell you the entire truth...I am half-devil."

Naruto explained the things he went through with Kyuubi. The hokage was surprised when he heard Kyuubi was a girl, shocked when he heard about the broken seal and totally freaked out that Naruto would be Kyuubi's 'future mate'. Naruto explained his abilities.

Naruto "This is secret of course...I mean not all villagers are happy that I am back and if they hear this then a huge conspiracy will begin."

The Hokage nodded "I understand but if one of your teammates hear that you have super-strength, super-speed and super healing abilities they will ask questions...especially if you go into that...what was it called again?"

Naruto answered "Devil-trigger"

The Hokage nodded "Ah yes...if you activate that devil trigger than I have to explain it one way or another."

Naruto "I already discussed that problem with Kyu...she said that I could say it's a bloodline trait."

The Hokage nodded "Well...since I finally know about this discovery of yours I find it suitable to give you this."

He walked towards the Fourth Hokage's picture and removed the picture to reveal a safe. He opened it and emptied it. It held; 1 letter, 2 scrolls and 1 key. Naruto opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_When you read this it means that you're either 16 or chunin. I first want to apologise for the fact I sealed the nine-tailed fox in you...I believe you are the only one that can control him since you are my son. Yes...you are my son and I am proud of it!_

_With this letter you will receive 2 scrolls. In those scrolls you will find manuals of my most powerful jutsu's! The key you will get is for the Namikaze compound...the gate can be opened by your blood. Make good use of it. Your mother asked me to write this in the letter: Basement last door...2 colors. It's your mother's 'private' room and I don't know what's in it...that's for you to find out. _

_I hope you make good use of the items you receive and make us proud! We both love you and maybe we will meet again._

_With all our love,_

_Minato Namikaze A.K.A. The fourth Hokage and beloved wife Kushina Uzumaki._

Naruto read the short letter with a sad look on his face. The Hokage was explaining a few things about the whereabouts of the Namikaze compound but they were rudely interupted...

_In the hospital restricted room_

A red-headed woman was lying on her bed...just as usual the last 12 years. The doctors didn't expect that she would ever wake up but the Hokage gave them the order to place her here. Only high placed doctors were allowed...the identity of the person was highly classified. Her name was...Kushina Uzumaki! After giving birth to Naruto she fell into a coma for unknown reasons but all doctors agreed...she was lucky to be even alive! She survived although she lost a lot of blood during labor. For the last 12 years she was here...in the same bed...only breathing lightly. Then suddenly her face twitched and while doctors gathered around her she heard a voice in her head while she was in a dark room. She saw a man with silver hair. Power and wisdom radiated from him.

Kushina asked "Who are you?"

The man looked at her with his icy blue eyes and only said;

_Wake up...Power is here...danger is coming...wake up and sooth the sorrow of the descendant of Sparda with a legacy like no other! Arise...Kushina Uzumaki!_

Her eyes widened and screamed "NARUTO!"

The doctor tried to calm her "Take it easy miss...you've been in a coma for a long time and you are in no condition to move."

Kushina laid down "How long?"

The doctor looked at his assistent "Twelve years."

Kushina shot up "WHAT! TWELVE FUCKING YEARS! WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY SON!"

Before the doctor could answer she jumped out of bed and ran away. The doctors were shocked!

The doctor said "That's impossible! No one can even walk after a 12-year coma let alone run!"

Kushina ran out of the hospital and ran through the streets of Konoha towards the hokage tower. She rushed in and wanted to go into the office but was stopped by the hokage's secretary. That's one mistake she would never make again when she felt a hard fist on her face...

_With Naruto_

The hokage explained the whereabouts of the Namikaze compound when he was interupted when his secretary was smashed through the door. The reason for this devastation was in the opening of the door...panting.

The Hokage recognised the woman and got a look of fear across his face. This was terrible timing and he saw several scenario's in his mind...and none of them were good.

He said "K-Kushina!"

The red-head panted "The one and only."

The Hokage "H-how..."

Kushina smirked "How could I wake up? Beats me...I don't care either...I only care about one thing...Where is he? Where is my son?"

Before the hokage could answer Naruto said "Say old man...who the hell is this crazy woman?"

Kushina turned to Naruto "Shut up kid when grown ups are talking...and I will hurt you later for that crazy woman remark...first I have more important things to do...So...old man...I am gonna ask you one more time...Where..is Naruto?"

The Hokage couldn't say anything and pointed his shivering finger towards a very shocked Naruto. The woman let out a shriek and rushed towards Naruto to lock him in a bearhug. When she finally released him Naruto looked at the hokage.

Naruto "So old man...this woman...this one right here is none other than my mother?"

The Hokage nodded "She is...I wanted to.."

Naruto raised his fist and punched through the table and with a dark voice he said "Why...Why did you tell me my mother was dead!"

The Hokage was starting to sweat "Please try to understand...you already had a tough childhood and if I told you your mother was alive but in a coma...that would be even harder. You would sit by her bed everyday...hoping everyday she would wake up. The chance for that was very slim and finally it would break you...that's why I decided not to tell you."

The two others understood the hokage's reasoning but still didn't agree to it. The hokage explained what happened to Naruto through the years. Kushina was furious when she heard that the villagers abused her child, neglecting the dying wish of their leader and her husband. The worst thing was the fact 'her' Naruto was crucified by a couple of jonin bastards. She became even more furious when she heard that Naruto was raised by someone the hokage didn't even knew! The hokage explained that he found it the best possible solution for Naruto. Then he changed the subject into something else.

The hokage "Kushina...I might have a question for you that's...kind of strange."

Kushina gave the hokage an interesting look while the hokage continued "We got some information from Naruto and I want to validate something with you...Do you know if you were adopted?"

Kushina nodded "I know for a long time I was adopted...but why do you ask?"

The Hokage decided to explain to Kushina what Naruto told him about Dante and everything else. Kushina was surprised to say the least.

Kushina "So you are saying I am half-devil or something...you've really gone senile don't you old man!"

The hokage shaked his head "It all makes sense to me now...you should have died giving birth to Naruto because of the sheer blood loss...on top of that you woke up from a twelve-year long coma and was able to run over here and...you still look as young as always."

Kushina "W-what!" She ran to the mirror and looked at herself. She couldn't believe what she saw...she really looked as young as the day she went into a coma!

Kushina looked at the Hokage "I still don't believe it...maybe I have good genetics."

Naruto interupted "I know how we can be sure." and he bit his finger and made some handsigns summoning jutsu. Red smoke erupted from his hand and soon the Hokage and Kushina saw a beautiful woman.

Naruto snickered "Old man...mom...meet Kyuubi."

Kushina was shocked and Naruto had to explain the whole story again. Kushina really had trouble controlling herself when she heard that Kyuubi would have Naruto as a future mate.

Kushina "Why would something like YOU want MY son to be your mate!"

Kyuubi sighed and said "I've explained it to Naruto already and made the deal with him so it isn't any of you're business."

Kushina wanted to argue further but Naruto interupted it and asked.

Naruto "Kyu...can you tell if my mother is the one with Sparda's blood?"

Kushina looked confused "Who?"

Kyuubi sniffed at Kushina who was severely disgusted that another woman would sniff at her like that. Then Kyuubi said **There is no doubt about it...she's the one.**

Kushina was shocked about the fact that her biological father was a devil...although it started to make sense to her. She always healed quickly and was able to display amazing strength when the situation called for it.

Naruto started to speak "Shall we discuss this in the Namikaze compound...so that you can dress properly mom."

Kushina looked at her clothes and blushed when she saw she was only wearing hospital pyjama's. The kyuubi cried **Let me come with you...I really want to stretch my legs a bit.**

Naruto looked at her "Then you should change your outfit."

Kyuubi looked down. She had tight spandex pants that showed all curves and a tight spandex GI-blouse with a good view of her cleavage.

Kyuubi **What's wrong with it?**

Naruto pointed his thumb to a point and Kyuubi looked...The Hokage was K.O. by his own pervert thoughts while he had a nosebleed. Kyuubi shrugged and red smoke appeared around her body and now she wore a red kimono. She asked **Is this better? **

Naruto nodded and the three left the office. Outside they bumped into a man. It was none other than Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi apoligized but his visible eye bulged out when he recognized the red head.

Kakashi "K-Kushina? I thought you were dead?"

Kushina hugged Kakashi "Everyone seems to think that...but in was in a 12 year coma."

Kushina explained why the hokage kept it a secret to Naruto. Kakashi could understand his point of view but he was not happy to say the least that he wasn't informed.

With a dangerous glare he said "I think I need to have a little chat with the hokage."

Naruto smirked "Good luck with that...he is..knocked out at the moment."

Kakashi "What? Did you hit him Kushina?"

Kushina shaked her head "No...let's just say he saw two headlights and was hit by the train that was on it's way to pervert land."

Kakashi didn't know what to think about that remark and chose to ignore it "Where are you three headed...and who is this lovely young lady?" when he turned his gaze to kyuubi.

Naruto "That's a long story but we are headed to the Namikaze compound...the hokage was kind enough to hand me the keys."

Kakashi nodded and they parted ways. Naruto, Kushina and Kyuubi walked through Konoha. Kushina couldn't believe that this place didn't change at all. Of course there were some other shops then in her day but it still remained the same. Finally they arrived at the Namikaze compound. Naruto bit himself and smirked some blood on the gate. It suddenly opened and they walked to the property. They came into a beautiful garden. In the middle there was a great fountain and statues were at the side of the walkway.

The house itself wasn't as big as other mansions but it was still enough to maintain at least 40 people. The house itself was well furnitured. It had a spacious living room, a big kitchen and even a big dojo. Kushina pushed Naruto to the basement. All doors looked the same but there was one door that looked different. It had a board on it which was holding colors.

Naruto "Ah yes the letter said I had to check out this room...there was a hint in it...two colors."

Kushina nodded "Indeed."

Naruto looked at the colors. There were pretty much. It read: Yellow, red, blue, purple, pink, ebony, beige, orange, grey and ivory. Naruto smirked and first touched ebony and then ivory. The door unlocked itself.

Kushina "Very good Naruto...how did you know?"

Naruto smiled "It was a hunch...Dante has two weapons and he called them Ebony and Ivory."

Kushina was shocked...she never suspected that someone else would use a combination like hers.

Kushina "Naruto...that Dante person...what is he like? I just found out that he is my half-brother and I want to know more about him."

Naruto "Dante is what you can call...free spirited. It seems he doesn't take things seriously. He is a bit sarcastic at times. But he is a good guy when you get to know him and I learned a lot from him. He is also extremely strong and agile and he's always serious when there is a job to be done."

Kushina "You really seem to admire him."

Naruto nodded "I do...he is there to make the difference between good and evil and help the people who can't protect themselves. It's something admirable and although he can be harsh sometimes...he has his heart on the right place."

They both walked into the room and Naruto saw a lot of books. He asked Kushina what they were. Kushina explained that those were information books. They held information about every clan, family tree and abilities ever known to her. Naruto thought it was quite handy...if someone attacks him he would know what attacks he could expect.

Naruto knew that he would get a lot of work done in this house. It was big enough to do some training and enough reading material to develop counter attacks against certain techniques. And as a bonus his mother returned to him. It was very clear for him he would have a blast here...

_The day after_

Naruto returned to the Namikaze compound after a day of boring D-ranked missions. He was really bored and after having lunch together with his mother he said he wanted to get some training done. Kushina stood up as well.

Naruto "Mom...what are you going to do?"

Kushina smiled "I was pretty good with swords back in the day...so I decided to help you with training."

Naruto "I'm normally used to train by myself but hey...you can't hear me complaining."

They both stood in the dojo. Kushina had her normal sword with her while Naruto had repent in his hand.

Kushina smiled "Isn't that sword a bit too big for you Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged "Nah...I can take it."

Kushina rushed at Naruto and made a fierce strike at Naruto. Naruto dodged and was swinging his sword at Kushina. She blocked it barely and she was losing ground when they were struggeling for domination. Kushina jumped backwards and made a series of strange movements with her sword. It looked like there were six swords now and she rushed to Naruto. Naruto didn't know the technique and jumped backwards. He was swinging the sword at his side and used Drive to send a shockwave at Kushina. She was caught off guard and fell down. Naruto jumped with his sword raised and Kushina barely dodged it as the sword went deep into the ground.

She made a handsign and yelled Firestyle: Great fireball jutsu and a huge ball of fire appeared. Naruto stood ready to hit the ball away with his sword and he did. Kushina was surprised at this since she thought he would dodge. She barely got out of the way and she was stopped by something hard...it was Naruto. He raised his sword and it was hanging in front of her neck.

Naruto "Game over...mom."

Kushina laughed "Well done son...I never suspected you would win...I may have better luck next time."

Naruto laughed as well as he removed the blade "Maybe...but who knows for sure right...oh by the way..Kakashi sends his regards."

Kushina chuckled "Kakashi did...did you walked into him again?"

Naruto shrugged "You can say that...he is one of my sensei's"

Kushina looked surprised "He's your sensei...what a coincidence.."

Naruto "What do you mean?"

Kushina "He didn't tell you?"

Naruto shakes his head

Kushina "Before you were gone your father and I decided he would be your god-brother."

Naruto looked surprised "I see...so that's why he always kept an eye out for me when he wasn't busy for ANBU...god I never would have guessed that my perverted sensei would be my god-brother."

Kushina raised an eyebrow "Perverted?"

Naruto nodded "Yep, he reads his little erotic novel all the time and he doesn't care if he's alone or with other people. Even Itachi sensei says it's embarrassing!"

Kushina chuckled "I gotta talk to him about that...exposing those kind of books in front of children! Who could have thought it...he was so serious when he was a child."

Naruto looked surprised "Really?"

Kushina nodded "Yes. At first he only thought about the rules. The death of his father made him that way. His father neglected the rules to save his comrades but in return they turned on him along with the rest of the village. Kakashi's father committed suicide because he couldn't handle it anymore and after that Kakashi became obsessed by rules. His friend Obito Uchiha changed that after their teammate Rin got kidnapped and shortly after that Obito and Kakashi saved Rin but Kakashi lost his left eye. Obito died in that fight and left Kakashi his sharingan to replace his lost left eye."

Naruto "That explains his sharingan in his left eye."

Kushina "Indeed. After that he loosened up a bit but was still serious. I would never think he would change into a pervert though."

Naruto shrugged "Everyone has something in this line of work. I've seen screwed up people. I met Itachi that looks...distant from people and his younger brother...well let's just say he thinks of himself like the ruler of the world and could destroy people by just pointing at them."

Kushina laughed "Some Uchiha's thought like that. They were strong but not the strongest. The best fighters of the Uchiha clan however didn't thought like that...they knew that there were always stronger people and did everything to become stronger."

Naruto nodded "If you think your Kekkei Genkai is everything you will neglect the most basic rule; become stronger by training and think about the strength of others and your own weaknesses." And then Naruto showed his foxy grin "Take old man Hokage for example."

Kushina glared at Naruto "Don't tell me you are trying to fool him?"

Naruto "Of course not...just a small prank..."

Although Naruto said that Kushina still wasn't assured...there was something in Naruto's attitude that made her fear for the worst.

_In the Hokage tower_

The hokage woke up after his trip to lala-pervy dreamland. He saw Naruto, Kushina and the beautiful young woman that appeared. He shaked his head and asked "How long was I out?"

Naruto "Just for a few minutes...we were just about to leave."

The Hokage looked at them. He felt something was off but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He chose to ignore it.

He said his goodbye's to the group and they opened the door to leave but...were thrown back into the room because they were buried by a avalanche of paper.

The Hokage's eyes widened and screamed "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

The secretary was struggling to get inside and she said "This is today's paperwork...I know it's a little bit more than usual but it was necesarry.

Something in the Hokage's brain started to shortcircuit and he started to scream of agony.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on Naruto's face and said "Haha got ya!" And Naruto, Kushina, Kyuubi, the secretary and the buttload of paperwork disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It took a while before the Hokage realised what happened...he was the victim of a prank.

In a justified rage he yelled "DAMN YOU NARUTOOOOOO!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well that was the second chapter...I hope you liked it! The next chapter will have more fighting scenes I promise!"

**Naruto **"It became time you moron! I'm getting bored over here!"

**Dante **"Shut up Naruto...be happy he writes about you...he could also wrote a story about me and a chick called Buffy."

**Naruto looks strange **"What are you talking about? Who in Kami's name is Buffy!"

**Mnarutodbz gets a DVD of Buffy the vampire slayer *the serie he doesn't own by the way* and plays it in front of Naruto.**

**12 hours later**

**Naruto and Dante are still watching the DVD.**

**Naruto **"She's one hot cookie!"

**Dante **"Yeah and on top of it as bright as a broken lamp!"

**Mnarutodbz feels totally ignored and sighs **"This might take a while because I have almost all seasons...anyway don't forget to review and until next time!"


	4. Chapter 3: Land of waves

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi guys and girls. I finally updated!"

**Dante rolls his eyes and says **"Oh joy...what's next? I'm ssssoooo excited...moron."

**Naruto **"Sheesh...look who's got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

**Dante growls **"That's because you ate the last piece of pizza last night and Mnarutodbz didn't want to order more."

**Mnarutodbz **"You really need to think about eating some more vegetables Dante...there good for you!"

**Dante thinks about vegetables and starts to shudder **"S-s-shut up! Don't you have reviews to answer!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Ah yeah you're right! But first something important...There is a poll related to this story in my profile! Okay...it's review time."

**Storylover213 **"Awesome story! Well now we know why Dante hasn't showed up yet...he is afraid of getting his ass beaten by Kushina and where are Virgil and Nero?"

**Dante growls **"HEY! It's not my fault! You should blame Mnarutodbz! I'm not afraid of woman...I'm not afraid of NO ONE!"

**Mnarutodbz glares at Dante but simply answers Storylover213's question **"They will appear in the story sooner or later...one actually one chapter later."

**Ccebling **"I was thinking that Naruto gets Force Edge since Dante has Rebellion and Vergil has Yamato. I'm thinking Sasuke should teach Naruto the Chidori and Raikiri so he can make a Rasendori or Rasenkiri (Rasegnan combined with Chidori or Raikiri). Since Kisame learned about the Akatsuki from Itachi he should be in the Wave Saga, Naruto invites Kisame, Zabuza, and Haku to join Konoha they accept Gato appears as a revived Beowulf in human form."

**Everyone of the cast looks confused but Mnarutodbz says **"Ehmm...nooo. I have my own story plot..if you like that story..use it in your own ;)"

**Black-white-rose **"Cool story, seems a little to fast pace though, like you explain things to the other characters to fast or something I don't know, just something bothered me while I was reading it, nothing to bad though. Anyway keep up the updates!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Oh sorry about that but I did that on purpose...when the group returns to Konoha...but if that bothers you I will keep it in mind in the future."

**SuperNarutoLover **"Here I am again! The crazy girl muahahaha (coughs). Well to get serious...nice story so far. Pretty original to let Naruto use a copy of Rebellion. By the way, what a way to prank the Hokage and I liked the sentence Kushina said...something about a train to pervy dreamland haha. And nice to make Kushina the one that's half devil instead of the Yondaime Hokage."

**Mnarutodbz **"Hey SuperNarutoLover. Good to see you reviewing this story as well!"

**Dante **"What you know this girl!"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"Yep...she also review chapters from The Saiyans new adventure. And well...I thought it was Kushina's turn to be half devil...after all in 90% of the stories the fourth hokage is either the son/brother of Dante or Dante IS the fourth Hokage...so I thought that I'm going to be with that 10% people that doesn't write it that way ;)".

**Suddenly the doorbell rings and Mnarutodbz opens and sees a pizza delivery guy with a buttload of boxes.**

**Mnarutodbz eyes widens and yelled **"DAMN YOU DANTE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

**Dante is hiding in the closet and whispers **"Disclaimer please!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION

Naruto just came out of the shower. When he was dressed he walked to the room next to his to find Kyuubi on the bed. When he entered she opened her eyes, yawned and stretched.

Lazily she said **I was just having a nice nap...what do you want?**

Naruto shrugged "Just checking up on you...so how do you like the new residence?"

The Kyuubi chuckled **It isn't half that bad...it's pretty spacious**

Naruto "Yes it is...almost too big for just 3 people...but hey you won't hear me complaining."

The kyuubi smirked **You will need this all this space sooner or later**

Naruto "I don't think so...have you seen this place...It can household more than 40 people!"

The Kyuubi looked serious at Naruto **That brings me to another important thing...and it isn't something you would like.**

Naruto looked strangely at Kyuubi "What is it Kyu?"

The Kyuubi **Sooner or later...you will need...wives.**

Naruto's eyes bulged out "W-Wives! As in...more than one!"

The Kyuubi chuckled **Yes...unfortunately it's one of the universal laws...when a race runs low on people, their bodies urge to reproduce...a lot. The same goes for devils. Only you, Dante and your mother are the only devils left in this dimension and therefor...**

Naruto smirked "You're teasing me right? Before I became a half devil Dante was the only active devil and he never had the need to 'settle'.

The Kyuubi shaked her head **He is a different case. He is much older than he let you know. He knows every aspect of his body and controls the urges of his body...unlike you.**

Naruto sweatdropped "That means...but hey what about my mother!"

The Kyuubi **Well...although she is half devil...she never awakened her true devil blood by the devil trigger, so that means her body still acts like a normal human...unlike you.**

Naruto started to get annoyed "No...I refuse. I can't have multiple wives...I won't do it!"

The Kyuubi got a serious look on her face **Trust me if I say it's for the best. Having multiple wives isn't a shame and it's better than...the alternative.**

Naruto "What alternative?"

The Kyuubi sighed **Demons and Devils attract mates through pheramones. If the potential mate sniffs up the pheramones he or she would come running. If you chose to ignore this universal law of reproduction your pheramones will go out of control. Since your half devil, half human this will cause that every female human and demon in a 3 mile radius will come running to you in a sexual frenzy and they will simply 'take' what they desire. I saw it happen once to a male devil and he ignored it...the poor thing couldn't walk for a damn month!**

Naruto sweatdropped and then grunted "But what will happen if I can't get more than one wife? Not everyone would be so understanding about this whole...multiple wives stuff."

The Kyuubi teasingly smiled **Don't worry about that...if you get attracted to a...potential wife your body will do the rest...she wouldn't be even able to resist you.**

Naruto "This is just great...first this whole thing that I am being abused by villagers...then to gain power I gain a future mate and now this...really...what god did I piss off to deserve this...no offense Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smirked **None taken...of course you would be pissed but think about it from the bright side...a lot of adult men would kill someone to be in your shoes...even that perverted sensei of yours.**

Naruto just shrugged it off "Oh well...guess I can't do anything about it." Then he asked "How long will I have before those...pheramone things start?"

The Kyuubi was thinking **Well...hard to tell. It differs with every devil...the average is between 14 to 16 years old...so you have some time left for that to happen. The only thing you don't have time for is for talking...don't you agree Naruto?**

Naruto looked confused but then he looked at the clock on the wall "Oh shit I'm gonna be late...see you later Kyu..gotta meet up with my team."

Kyuubi just snorted and went back to sleep. Naruto quickly strapped his sword on his back and left the compound.

_30 minutes later_

Naruto was in time for the meeting...but as usual Kakashi wasn't. Everyone was just sitting while they were getting annoyed by Kakashi's...sense of punctuality. Even Itachi placed a comment one time but it didn't seem to bother Kakashi since he always seem to be 'lost on the path of live'. Finally he showed up and explained the 'mission' that consisted that they had to capture a cat called Tora...again.

Naruto whined "Nooo..not that stupid cat again! This is the fourth time this month! Can't that stupid lady put a leash on that thing!"

Itachi muttered "I hope so. If I have to do it more then 6 times this month I will bring it back to her...piece by piece."

Kakashi "Now now guys..and girls, please don't hurt the objective or else we won't get paid and the village will lose an...frequent client."

Naruto sighed "This shit is really getting on my nerves but oh well...let's just catch that stupid cat again so that we can return home so I can continue my training."

Kakashi eye-smiled "Now that's the spirit Naruto."

_One hour later_

Squad 7 captured the cat...again. Because they did this mission a few times they knew how to capture the runaway beast quickly.

Naruto handed over the cat to it's respective owner "Here is your cat miss...again."

The woman petted the cat that was even worse than something Naruto could came up with when he was in a sadistic mood.

Iruka was sitting in front of squad 7 and said "Good job. Now for the next mission. We have painting fences, walking dogs, babysitting..." he was interupted when Naruto started to scream "Please no more! Please send us on a real mission! I have enough trouble staying awake as it is!"

Itachi sighed _The kid has spunk...I like it. The only thing I won't like is that I have the hokage breathing down my neck when this is over._

Ten-ten decided to support Naruto with a loud "Yeah!"

Kakashi _He really has the attitude of his mother sometimes...this is gonna spell trouble for me and Itachi._

While the hokage chuckled Iruka started to get annoyed and said "Who do you think you are? You're just a mere genin which means you can only participate in D-ranked missions! Or must I explain the whole mission ranking system again?"

Naruto "Spare that crap for people willing to listen!"

Iruka "What did you say! How dare you, you inso...huh?"

When he looked at Naruto he saw he was in a lotus position...snoring. While the hokage, Kakashi and even Itachi started to chuckle Iruka's face went red with justified anger and started to scream at Naruto. After 10 minutes Iruka stopped screaming because he discovered...it wasn't any use at all.

The Hokage smiled "Kakashi...would you like to wake Naruto up please...I have something to tell you."

Kakashi pushed Naruto a little but it didn't work. Then Kakashi got a cruel idea...he made a few hand signs and some water appeared and splatted Naruto who woke up pretty quick after the cold bath.

Naruto grunted "You bastard...I'll make you pay for that!"

Kakashi eye-smiled "Any day Naruto...any day." Kakashi and Naruto became pretty close after Naruto confronted him about the tight connection between Kakashi and Naruto's parents.

The Hokage interupted the two "Now to get serious. I heard that you want to have a higher mission and I decided to give you one."

Naruto and Itachi smirked while Ten-ten and Ino let out a little cheer. Kakashi just eye-smiled and said "What does the mission entail?"

The Hokage "You will escort a man to the land of waves. He is a bridge builder and you will protect him until he finishes his bridge."

The hokage gave a signal to let the client in and soon he walked through the door, holding a bottle of sake.

The man said "Hi my name is Tazuna and I am a master bridge builder...What? They are sending brats now? How are they able to protect me on my journey? Especially that blond guy with the stupid look on his face!"

Suddenly everyone felt a wind while Naruto was holding his katana. And then without a warning the bottle of sake fell apart...it did not break it just...slided apart in pieces!

Naruto said with a deep dark voice "I am quite capable and sometimes I have a short fuse so I advice you to never talk about me or any of my compagnions like that again or else you will lose more than your booze...got it?"

Tazuna nodded with eyes big of fear and the hokage spoke again with a sigh "Then I would only like to say 2 things...first of all...you will be accompanied by another student...Sasuke Uchiha."

This little bit of information had various effects on everyone. Itachi and Kakashi let out a huge sigh. Sure Itachi was Sasuke's older brother...but he had such a big ego. Ten-ten and Naruto cursed under their breath and only Ino let out a little 'hurray' in her mind.

The Hokage smiled. He knew Sasuke wasn't popular in the village except with his fangirls. He only hoped that Naruto would get along with him since he heard what he did to Sasuke on the academy. He continued "And second thing is to end this conversation...you will return to your homes and pack for the journey and equip yourselfs. Now dismissed."

Everyone left but Kakashi was hold back by the hokage. The Hokage spoke to Kakashi "Kakashi...I know you have tight connections with Naruto is that correct?"

Kakashi nodded "Indeed. As you know his parents designated me as his godbrother and a few days ago he found that out and since then we...spend some time together. Why?"

The hokage smiled "I know he and Sasuke were never on good terms to begin with. It started on his first day of the academy. It seems he did something to deserve Sasuke's anger and Sasuke in turn tries to get back on him any way possible."

Kakashi sighed "I knew it would come to this...so you want me to prevent an all out war between Naruto and the young Uchiha."

The Hokage nodded "Indeed. Young Sasuke is very proud and never forgot what Naruto did to him at the academy. Naruto has a 'don't screw with me or you're dead' attitude. A conflict is bound to happen."

Kakashi looked at the hokage "I will do what I can...but I can't make any promises. Sasuke let his ego grow so big that it will blow up right in his own face, sooner or later! By the way he can better learn that through Naruto than with an enemy that wants him dead!"

The Hokage sighed. The huge ego was the problem of young Sasuke Uchiha, he knew it just as much as Itachi did. The hokage said "I know...but if he pushes Naruto too far I don't know what's worse...an bloodthirsty enemy or an pissed off Naruto."

Kakashi sighed "Fine...I will watch those two but don't get your hopes up...Sasuke might have some bruises when he returns." And then Kakashi left.

_One hour later_

Sasuke was the first one that waited at the gate. Shortly after that Ino appeared who immediatly started to annoy Sasuke about a date, who responded the way he usually did...he ignored it while he was brooding! Then Itachi and Tazuna appeared. Ten-ten and Naruto also appeared at the same time. He met her when he went to the gate after he made a quick stop at his residence to return Kyuubi to her place. Sasuke snorted when he saw Naruto but didn't made any comments. 10 minutes later Kakashi walked to the group while he was reading his little orange book.

Kakashi looked up "I see everyone is here...then let's start walking!"

After a few minutes they started their mission Sasuke went to the back of the group where Itachi was.

Sasuke "Hey bro?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke "What is it?"

Sasuke "What do you know about that Naruto kid?"

Itachi shrugged "He seems nice enough. He has a clear head and seems strong, although he has a short fuse sometimes. He sure likes to train a lot."

Sasuke nodded "Of course...but he would still have no chance in front of the sharingan right?" Itachi stopped and looked at his younger brother and calmly said "Sasuke...the sharingan is as strong as it's wielder. It can be a strong weapon but it doesn't mean it makes the bearer invincable. There are powers in the world far stronger than the sharingan...just think about the rinnegan...the so called founders of ninjutsu."

Sasuke sighed. His older brother always like to remember Sasuke that the sharingan isn't an almighty weapon. But because of the sharingan the Uchiha-clan got it's mighty name and has played a big part in the history of Konoha and all shinobi nations.

Sasuke wanted to know more about Naruto. There was something..._strange_ about him, and not just because he kicked his ass back at the academy. Yes...it was true, his ass was kicked. He asked through about him "Isn't there really anything you can't tell about him?"

Itachi shaked his head "No, I only heard his hobby's and his dreams for the future but for the rest he is pretty isolated. It seems he likes to spend his time with his teammate Ten-ten but normally she is doing the talking. He doesn't like to talk about himself in any way and even for Kakashi, who spends a lot of time with him, his personal feelings towards everything and anyone is still a mystery yet to be solved."

Sasuke decided to drop the matter since his brother didn't seem to know more or doesn't want to let out more. Eventually the group walked and saw a puddle of water.

Naruto _Water? But it hasn't rained for days! This is really pathetic...even for chunin! _he watched over the group _Tazuna, Ten-ten, Ino and Sasuke doesn't seem to notice but Kakashi and Itachi seem to know about it._

Naruto suddenly let out a small cough, catching Kakashi and Itachi's attention. He looked at them and Itachi blinked two times. Naruto gave a barely visible nod, it seems the two jonin want to wait and see what happens.

When they were a few feet from the puddle two ninja came out of it. They were connected with their gauntlets by a chain. They rushed towards Kakashi who was torn apart by the sharp chain. Itachi got in a defensive position and yelled "Genin...protect Tazuna!"

He turned to the two ninja "Who are you...what do you want?"

They chuckled "We came for the old man...leave now and you will get to live!"

Itachi wanted to place an remark but suddenly he was tackled by Naruto. He felt something flying over him. It were hell-prides and they suddenly killed the two ninja. Kakashi suddenly came out of the bushes.

Ino was surprised "Kakashi...I thought you were dead!"

Kakashi answered "Looks can be deceiving...Protect Tazuna...these things are dangerous!"

Ino looked at the place Kakashi was 'killed' and saw a log that was turned to shreds.

Itachi was back on his feet "Thanks Naruto...I didn't notice them so quickly...Normally the atmosphere changes a little when these...things appear."

Naruto got Repent off his back and smirked "Don't mention it...and you're right so that means they spawned a little bit away from this place...which means they were summoned."

Itachi looked at Naruto "Summoned?"

Naruto "I'll tell you the details after this...first we have to kill these little bastards."

Itachi shaked his head and wanted to say that Naruto should stay back but Kakashi interupted "Let him be Itachi...you couldn't stop him anyway and he is quite capable to handle these things...let's go."

And with that the trio attacked. Both Itachi and Kakashi were doing pretty good although they only had a kunai. Naruto rushed at him with Repent and start chopping away at some hell prides. Then suddenly he was surrounded. He smirked and his sword started to glow red and he smashed it on the ground. All of the hell-prides were thrown into the air because of the impact. Naruto jumped up while he placed Repent on his back. He got out Yamato and although it didn't seem like he moved all of the hell-prides were gushing out blood. But no matter how much they killed, their numbers kept increasing.

Kakashi "Darn it...is there no end to these things!"

Naruto "It seems not and that means that there is a higher demon nearby...we gotta kill it before we are overwhelmed with hell-prides!"

Itachi "Any bright ideas?"

Naruto smirked "Like I said...kill the higher demon and the hell-prides will disappear. Kakashi...can you handle these little bastards together with the others so that I and Itachi can take care of the higher demon?"

Kakashi just sliced a demon in half and gave Naruto a thumb up indicating he would manage. Naruto gave Itachi a quick nod and they left to the place the hell-prides came from.

After 2 minutes they saw the demon. He looked human. He noticed Naruto and Itachi and turned around. He wore an black cloak. He was bald but his face was decorated with a large beard. You could surely doubt he was demon...if he didn't had those red eyes!

The demon had a soft voice and he spoke "So...you two were able to find this place and were able to reach it alive...impressive."

Naruto faked like he was hurt "You really thought those hell-prides could kill us? I'm hurt!"

The demon looked at Naruto and said "You dare to mock me human! I will show you what a real demon can do!"

He screamed as dark smoke enveloped his body. Eventually it dissipated and revealed the demon's real form. It had grey armour and large curved horns. It's eyes glowed red. Instead of 2 arms he had 4 with the lower ending in scythes.

The demon shouted **Now do you see my glorious power!**

Naruto just cocked his eyebrow "Glorious? More like ugly...and that smell...damn that smell can knock an opponent of his feet."

The demon seemed to be shocked by the mockery while Itachi whispered in his ear "Would you like to get us both killed?"

Naruto just ignored him while the demon was screaming **YOU INSOLENT HUMAN! YOU SHALL DIE!**

And the demon attacked. Both Naruto and Itachi dodged his rush. The demon quickly went after Naruto, but he didn't suspect Naruto would turn his dodge into an attack. Naruto grabbed repent and quickly cut off the demon's lower arm with the scythe on it. The demon screamed in pain and in a blind rage he attacked Naruto again. Quickly simply dodged the attack and before the demon knew it the other arm was cut off, leaving the demon with just 2 normal arms.

Naruto smirked "So much better...don't ya think?"

The demon grunted **I will get you for this pathetic human!** and suddenly a sword appeared in the demon's hand. He runned towards Naruto and slashed. Naruto blocked it and he and the demon were fighting for dominance. Naruto was pushed back a little but suddenly the demon stopped fighting and collapsed. Naruto looked at the reason why the demon collapsed and saw Itachi.

Itachi "If you are fighting two opponents...be sure you won't get blindsided demon."

The demon smirked **This is far from over...my master will avenge me...you can count on that haha** and with that the body turned to dust. All the hell-prides disappeared and the dust began to act strange. It came together and took the form of something...when it was done there was a scythe laying on the place where the demon died.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow "An devil arm?"

Itachi looked at Naruto "Devil arm?"

Naruto explained "When a strong demon is killed, sometimes his essence is formed into a weapon to serve the one that killed him. The weapon is then called an devil arm. It is an special weapon only suited for the one that killed the demon, it has special powers on it's own that will be explained to the wielder through visions. Someone else can't touch or wield the weapon unless he killed the one that possess the weapon or he receives it from him...so I guess...it's yours."

Itachi looked at it and grabbed the weapon. He suddenly heard a voice in his head whispering _Abyss_. Itachi felt information running through his mind and started to test them. He saw a tree and slashed the scythe to it while he whispered ghostly devastation. Suddenly small reaper-like ghosts went to the tree destroying it.

Itachi whispered "Impressive...I like it."

Naruto nodded "You should...it's an rare thing you obtained a devil arm."

Itachi looked at Naruto "How do you know all this?"

Naruto smirked "My uncle who adopted me hunt these things for a living and he taught me a lot."

Itachi _Interesting...going to ask the hokage about this...uncle._"Let's go back to the others."

Naruto nodded and they left. When they returned Naruto was relieved no one was killed.

Even Sasuke was alive that made his mood go down a little but hey...you can't have everything right?

Naruto arrived and saw something he didn't like. Ino fought for her life and even killed 3 demons...2 more than Sasuke since he was mostly covered by Ten-ten.

Ino "Sasuke...did you see that...great huh?"

Sasuke "More luck than skill."

Ino "Why are you always putting me down?"

Sasuke "Because...you're annoying!"

Ino glomp'd Sasuke "Please...don't be so mean...I didn't do anything to you."

Sasuke hit Ino away with his elbow "I said it so many times...stay away from me. I have no interest in you whatsoever."

Ino was weezing and crying on the ground because the elbow hit her pretty hard. Suddenly Sasuke felt something scrape by his face. It was a chakra bullet from Naruto.

With a dangerous glare he said to Sasuke "You're really an disgrace aren't you? We're supposed to work together on this mission, but you rather hurt one of your own allies. Next time I see you're hurting one of my teammates or any other girl you will know how it is to live like an eunuch."

Sasuke shivered when he saw Naruto's dangerous glare and heard his voice. Kakashi's eye closed half which gave his visible face and helpless look.

He thought to himself _I should prevent this thing from happening but...he deserves it...why doesn't he have the morale standards like Itachi._

Itachi also had his own thoughts about his little brother _Why are you being such a disappointment Sasuke? Why don't you show any warm feeling to anyone? Oh well...you deserve that treatment Naruto just gave you...because Naruto is right._

Then Itachi turned to Tazuna "We need to talk. You lied to us."

Tazuna started to sweat and said "W-what do you mean."

Naruto "He means the fact that two amateur chunin lowlifes came for _you_. If the hokage knew that he would classified it as a higher ranked mission."

Tazuna decided to come clean since there was no use in lying anymore "It's true. The land of waves is a poor country and the little money we earn is being taken by the man who rules our country...Gato."

Itachi "Gato? As in Gato import and export?"

Tazuna nodded "Yes the same one. We decided to bring enough money together to build an bridge that connected us to the mainland. Gato don't like that idea since he would lose a lot of power because then we could transport our good ourselfs to the mainland and his export business would be useless. I am the bridge builder which means...if I am dead there will be no bridge. Gato is a ruthless bastard who would even sell his soul for power."

Naruto looked up and Itachi said "We should abandon you."

Tazuna "I understand. If I need to I will go back alone. Of course I will be killed by Gato's goons and my family will cry everyday wondering why I had to die. My grandson would of course curse Konoha to the deepest pits of hell because they had the power to protect me. But oh well...orders are orders right?"

Most people got a guilty look on their face. Naruto thought _Nice one old man...playing the guilt card like that. You're really a good cardplayer...let's see how Kakashi and Itachi will react to your bluff._

Kakashi said "Well...squad...what about it? Shall we continue or turn back?"

Naruto "Of course we will go on! I've waited so long for a real mission and I am not going to back down now!"

Ten-ten "I agree with Naru..to. I agree we go on as well."

Ino "I don't know you guys...this isn't something we signed up for."

Sasuke "Hn..let's keep moving."

Itachi "Then it's decided. This mission is off the scope which means if either me or Kakashi decide the mission has become too dangerous we will abort it immediatly...understand?"

_That night_

The group set up camp and Naruto said he would gather some firewood. He walked into the forrest and searched for some good pieces. He got some and wanted to return but was stopped by Itachi. Itachi looked at him and said "I think you have some explaining to do."

Kakashi who was standing nearby also said "Yes indeed."

Naruto sighed. He knew this day would come eventually.

Naruto "My uncle Dante, who adopted me when I was four, hunts these creatures called demons for a living. Since I was young he was training me and passed down a lot of knowledge on to me."

Itachi "You told me that before but that doesn't explain the power you have to fight those things."

Naruto smirked "That's simple...a good diet and a lot of liquids."

Kakashi "Cute...but we don't buy that."

Naruto sighed "There is no way I can fool you right."

Both the jonins got a serious look on their faces and Naruto decided to come clean. He explained everything. Itachi was amazed. Kakashi on the other hand was shocked. The wife of his sensei was a half devil and Naruto as well!

Kakashi "So...you're a half devil with extrordinary powers. The Kyuubi is actually a she and she helped you and in return she wants to be your uhm...mate."

Naruto nodded "That's about it. Of course this is supposed to be a secret and I discussed it with the hokage already that if I have to use my devil trigger on this mission that we could explain it as an kekkei-genkai."

Itachi nodded "That would be a plausible explanation. That way no one suspects anything about your...heritage."

Naruto "Right. Now let's go back to the others before they start to suspect something."

The three people returned to their camp. Sasuke gave them a suspicious glare but didn't ask anything because he knew neither Itachi and Kakashi would answer and Naruto would only give stupid or sarcastic remarks.

Strangely enough it was Ino who started a conversation around Naruto. She looked at Naruto's hands a few times and noticed something strange.

Ino "Naruto...may I ask you something?"

Naruto looked at Ino "Sure."

Ino "I saw the palms of your hands and I noticed that you have a big scar on each one on the exact same location."

Kakashi and Itachi startled since they both heared what happened to Naruto when he was little. How will Naruto react on that question?

Naruto smiled "I can tell you guys...I wasn't popular enough when I was a kid and some jonins thought it would be nice to crucify an defenseless child of four years old."

Ino, Ten-ten and even Sasuke looked shocked at Naruto and Ten-ten cried out "That's terrible!"

Sasuke "Hmph...just a story to make yourself look important."

Ino "Shut up Sasuke!"

Before Sasuke could respond Itachi came into the conversation "It is true. Naruto was an orphan and was abused, beaten and tortured a lot. Of course the Hokage tried to stop it but he can't see everything. One day his uncle came to the village by chance and saw a boy who was crucified after he was abused. He took care of the jonin who did that to him and he quickly found out that the child was his nephew. He went to the Hokage and decided to take away Naruto for his own protection and for training."

Naruto glared at Itachi while a little bit of humor was in his eyes "You know more about me than I do...you should be my biographer."

Itachi turned away his head "It's information every chunin gets when they graduate. You're one of the most extreme cases we had in Konoha and we made an example how to respond to that kind of situation."

Sasuke just glared at Naruto. Ino noticed it and said "Yeah...you're not the only one with a hard past Sasuke...and at least Naruto didn't became a jerk like you! He's twice the man you will ever be.". Ino immediatly made a statement that she isn't his fangirl anymore...not after what he did to her!

Sasuke growled and wanted to jump up but one glance from Naruto stopped him. In his mind he already made up that he will get Ino for her insolence. If he couldn't get Naruto he will simply take his anger out on Ino.

Later that night Sasuke had a very interesting conversation with Itachi.

Sasuke "Big brother...what you said earlier about Naruto...is it really true?"

Itachi nodded "It's true...the story is far less gruesome than the real thing. I can tell things about what happened to him to give you nightmares. The people who had sympathy for Naruto when he was young still have them. When we return at Konoha you should ask about his youth to Kurenai Yuuhi...she can tell you enough horror stories about Naruto's youth to last a lifetime. Compared to him our suffering about losing our family and friends is nothing."

Sasuke snorted "Like what...now I'm getting interested."

Itachi sighed. Sasuke was developing an unhealthy interest in Naruto and he said "I don't know the specific details but...I heared he was haunted, abused and tortured almost every week...some even used powerful gen-jutsu's on him."

Sasuke "Then how can he be so...cheerful at times?"

Itachi looked at the sky "Even I don't know that. I don't know his cheerfulness is a masquerade or real. Maybe he decided at one point of his life to make the best of it and stopped crying and moping. Maybe he didn't care about what happened to him anymore and why...I guess that will be a mystery that we might never find out."

_With Naruto and Ten-ten_

Naruto and Ten-ten had the same kind of conversation like Itachi and Sasuke had only it started a bit more cheerful.

Naruto just told her about the prank he pulled on the villagers. He ran away from them and lead them straight to the ANBU headquarters who immediatly took care of them.

Ten-ten laughed "You really did that? That would give the villagers something to think about."

Naruto smiled "It certainly did. I think I heared one of them call out to his mommy."

Ten-ten got a more serious face "Why were you hated so much Naruto?"

Of course Naruto knew the reason but found in unnecessary to tell Ten-ten right now. He simply shrugged and said "I really don't know. Perhaps they didn't like my face...who can tell?"

Ten-ten "But how did you survive and even stay so cheerful?"

Naruto acted serious for the first time "Sometimes you gotta quit crying and complaining about things you can't change at the time. If you go that way you either end up like Sasuke bastard or you simply destroy yourself."

Ten-ten showed her smirk again "Thank Kami you didn't turn out like Sasuke...one of those is enough for Konoha thank you very much! And his fan-girls are as stupid as he is."

Naruto smiled as well "That's one of the few things I thank Kami for...and for the fact you're not one of his fan-girls. You're the only girl I can chill with."

Suddenly they stopped talking when Ino came to sit by them. Naruto and Ten-ten looked surprised and Ten-ten said "Uhm...Sasuke is over there with his brother."

Ino just looked at Ten-ten "I know...that's why I am sitting here...far away from him."

Naruto smirked "Well look here...someone received a bad wake-up call and faced that the brooding dark superhero is actually a good for nothing attention getter."

Ino got a mad look on her face "I'm done with him! He treats his fan-girls like garbage and ignores them but that elbow hit he gave me was enough for me! I've been an idiot...but not anymore!"

Naruto nodded "Good...then you can finally move on with your life and do more useful things...like training!"

Ino smiled "Perhaps I will...but be careful...I might get stronger than you!"

Naruto startled a bit. He didn't expect that response but then he smirked and said "Yeah...right...the day that will happen is the day that hell freezes over."

They talked a bit and then decided to go to sleep...they didn't know what will happen tomorrow but if something happened they need their rest.

_The next day_

The group woke up and started walking. Itachi and Kakashi took the front, followed by Tazuna. After that came Sasuke who walked alone and after that came Naruto, Ino and Ten-ten. Naruto and Ten-ten found out that Ino had a personality and a nice one at that! Soon the two girls could get along just fine.

Naruto walked a bit faster until he reached Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at him and said "Is there something you wanted to say Naruto?"

Naruto walked next to Kakashi "I've been thinking."

Kakashi "That's a surprise."

Naruto snorted "Very funny. I've been thinking about the demon attack from yesterday. It was a little bit too convenient that a larger demon appeared on our way to escort Tazuna back to his home."

Kakashi looked strangely at Naruto "What do you mean?"

Naruto "I started thinking when Tazuna said a simple sentence 'Gato is a ruthless bastard who would even sell his soul for power'. I think...maybe he has."

Both Itachi and Kakashi gave Naruto a strange look and Naruto sighed "Normally higher demons doesn't involve themselves with humans. But sometimes a higher demon can be tempted to offer his services to humans for a payment. Unfortunately for the summoner demons doesn't accept money...rather their soul."

Itachi "It could be a possibility. It _is_ strange that stronger demon appeared at that location. So it's also possible that we meet more demons along the way."

Naruto nodded "Indeed...I just want to find out how strong that demon is. If the demon we killed was his strongest servant it could be a possibility that the higher demon would show himself if he thinks Gato's soul is worth it."

Kakashi looks disturbed at Naruto "You really get a kick out of fighting those demons don't you Naruto?"

Naruto shrugs and smiles "They only live to torment humans so someone has to deal with them and those fights are more interesting than with other ninja. What can I say...I like a challenge. Dante said it's in my blood."

Itachi looks at Naruto _For your sake I hope that urge won't be the end of you someday Naruto._

The group didn't notice they were followed by two creatures. They looked more like shadows because they were conceiling themselves.

The first one said "It looks like that idiot got himself killed by mere humans...what a disgrace!"

The second one nodded "You're right brother. He always had a big mouth about his abilities. I'm glad they killed him so that we don't have to hear him bragging about how strong he was."

The first one said "They all look pretty pathetic except that blond one...I don't know but there is something different about him."

The second one said "You're right...he looks the most capable of them. But it wouldn't matter...a human is a human and they are no chance for us let alone our master."

The first one responded "You're right...we let those two hired ninja's do our dirty work. Only I'm still not comfortable about that female...she is too soft."

The second one nodded "But strong for human terms...we'll see what happens and intervene if necesarry."

They wanted to leave but heard a 'click' sound. They turned around and saw a man with white/silver hair dressed in red.

One of the creatures hissed "Dante the dark knight. The son of that traitor Sparda...what are you doing here!"

Dante smirked "I've been here quite some time now and heard you annoying conversation. You know I really hate siamese demons...they're annoying. So...who are you working for and what is he planning?"

The second creature hissed "We won't tell you...our master will kill us."

Dante shrugged and calmly said "Perhaps...but if you won't tell me you die anyway and on top of that...it would be much more painful."

The creatures looked at Dante with eyes filled of hate and a little bit of despair. They both heard the rumors what happened with demons who wouldn't tell anything to Dante...a fate even worse than the lowest circle of hell.

They remained silent for a while and Dante said "Tick..tock...tick..tock...time is running out you boys so what's it gonna be? Are you two gonna spill the beans or are we gonna play the 'demon anatomy' game?"

One of the demons looked scared and said "Please not that...We'll tell you anything."

Dante got an icy glare in his eyes and said "Then start talking."

The demons told him everything. About that Gato summoned their master from the demon realm. That Gato would give his soul for wealth and power and that the demons would do anything to prevent that the bridge would be build. They even told their master's name and abilities.

Dante smirked "Well done...that wasn't so hard was it?"

One of the demons said "Can you remove your guns please?"

Dante's smirk became even wider "No...I didn't say I would let you guys live."

The eyes of the demons widened "What! You lying bastard!"

Dante made an insulted face "I didn't lie. I never said I would spare you guys if you spilled your guts. But I'll make it up to you...you guys will die quick and won't feel a thing."

The two demons lunged at Dante in a pathetic attempt to save their lives.

Dante smiled and said "Jackpot" and he pulled the trigger and left two demons dead on the ground...

_With the group_

The group was traveling by a small, simple boat. It didn't had a engine so that they wouldn't get noticed. The fact there was a thick mist helped in that department. Tazuna explained the situation the land of waves was in and how the people lived.

The boat reached shore and the group disembarked. The group obviously heard something in the bushes. They looked at it intensively and soon a rabbit came out of it.

It's fur was as white as snow and was looking at the group. Kakashi was thinking _A rabbit? But why is it's fur white? They only get that in the winter when there isn't much sun which means it was raised in a dark place...something's wrong here._

He suddenly said "Get down!"

Everyone went to the ground except Naruto who just sidestepped. A huge blade was spinning in mid-air and ended in a nearby tree. The next second someone was standing on the blade. The man looked scary although only his eyes were visible because the lower part of his face was covered with bandages.

The man said "I see why the two demon brothers of the mist couldn't finish the bridge builder off. Who would have thought that he would be escorted by two of Konoha's finest...Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja and Itachi Uchiha, the dark menace."

The two jonins looked up and Itachi said "Zabuza Momochi...the demon of the hidden mist."

Zabuza "I'm honored...you know my name. The only thing that I find disrespectful is that you two brought along those pathetic excuse for ninja."

Sasuke was strangely enough shaking and was thinking _I've never felt so much killing intent before...this suspense is killing me...jonin fighting to survive..._

Kakashi noticed Sasuke shaking and eye-smiled while he said "Don't worry Sasuke...I never let my team down."

Although Sasuke was shaking, the words of Zabuza had another effect on Naruto...he was pissed off.

Naruto said "Hey no-brows...why don't you find out how much of a sorry excuse for a ninja I am? And what's that big sword for? Are you compensating for something?"

Zabuza glared at the young blond "Shut up when grown-ups are talking brat. I won't get worked up or insulted by a genin-brat who is playing ninja."

Naruto smirked "Why not? Because you can't think of a good comeback or just because you're plain stupid? You don't have much working for you...I can see that already."

Zabuza was growling while Kakashi and Itachi made an helpless expression.

Kakashi was thinking _Naruto...why do you always have to be the nail on someone's coffin?_

Itachi was thinking something similar _It's just like with that demon. But this isn't a simple demon Naruto and I don't know if you can handle your first human kill yet._

Suddenly Zabuza was laughing "You've got guts kid I'll hand you that. You know what? If Kakashi and Itachi stay out of it I'll consider if you'll be my warm-up."

Naruto was stretching his limbs like he was getting prepared for a simple sparring match and said "Fine with me...but I think I'll be more than just a simple warm-up."

Itachi said "We won't allow that Naruto...it's just too..."

Suddenly Kakashi raised his arm in front of Itachi and said "We agree...but Naruto be careful...he didn't get the title of demon of the hidden mist for free you know...those kind of names are earned."

Itachi looked surprised at Kakashi and said "Kakashi what do you think you're doing!"

Kakashi leaned over to Itachi "Naruto revealed his heritage last night and I just want to see how far those abilities go. In the worst case he gets beat up a little and we can intervene."

Naruto got Repent of his back and Zabuza whistled and said "So you like swords too? I gotta say it's excellent craftsmanship...but weren't you talking about compensating for something?"

Naruto shrugged "I'm compensating for all the ugly faces around the world like yours. I chop them off and make the world a more beautiful place...unlike your meaning of compensation."

A vein popped out of Zabuza's head and yelled "ENOUGH!" and he rushed at Naruto.

Naruto thought _He's pretty fast for such a big guy_ and he blocked Zabuza's attack with Repent. The two started a fierce sword duel. The two fighters proved that their skills with a sword was excellent. Everytime Zabuza striked Naruto blocked and the same thing happened when Naruto striked.

At one point the two swords connected and the two were in a deadlock. Naruto slowly started to slide his sword against Zabuza's so that small sparks appeared between the blades. Zabuza lost his focus on the deadlock for a part of a second and Naruto took his chance. He pushed Zabuza's sword away and kicked him in the mid-section.

Zabuza made a smart move and turned his body backward so that the hit would only scamp him.

The two took their distance and Zabuza said "Not bad brat...your skill with a sword is impressive but...you'll need more than sword skills to win against me.

He quickly put the sword on his back and made some handsigns. Itachi could clearly see with his sharingan what he was planning. Zabuza stopped with the handsigns and said Water style: Water dragon jutsu. A dragon made of water appeared and rushed at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and jumped high in the air. Suddenly some sort of platform made of energy appeared and Naruto jumped higher so that he was jumping over the dragon made of water and Naruto said while he was descending at Zabuza's direction Blade of wind. Suddenly Zabuza gushed out blood when Naruto hit him. He had a huge slash wound on his chest.

The eyes of Kakashi and Itachi widened.

Kakashi thought _A nature type jutsu? That's way too advanced for genin!_

Itachi _A nature attack? He has been trained well..._

Zabuza looked surprised at Naruto while he was thinking _That brat even wounded me! I've underestimated him. I guess I have to get more serious. I'll kill him first and then retreat in the mist so that Kakashi and Itachi can't take advantage of me in my weakened state._

Zabuza said while he closed his eyes Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu.

Suddenly a thick mist appeared around the area and Zabuza laughed omniously and said "I have to say you had a good run brat...You even convinced me that you're worthy to be called a ninja...but now your life is about to end."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Don't be too sure about that."

Zabuza laughed "Persistent to the end heh? I like it...if you weren't on the good side we could've been partners and nothing would be out of your gras..BANG."

Suddenly the BANG sound was followed by a loud scream. It seemed Zabuza received a terrible hit. The mist cleared a bit because Kakashi released some chakra and everybody could see that Zabuza had a small hole in his shoulder.

Zabuza panted of pain and while he was holding the wound he said "How did you find me?"

Naruto "Although you like to use water techniques you should really consider to take a bath...oh and your big mouth also gave you away."

Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change a bit and Zabuza was looking around and said "What are they doing here now?"

Suddenly a swarm of hell-prides appeared and attacked Naruto and the others. The strange thing was that none of them attacked Zabuza while he was so much closer. In the chaos of the fight someone else appeared. It looked like a hunter ninja but instead of killing Zabuza, the hunter ninja helped him up and bunshined away with him.

Naruto yelled while he was slashing hell-prides "Dammit! You good for nothing coward!"

Kakashi shouted at Naruto "Leave it be Naruto! Protect Tazuna."

Suddenly Kakashi saw something strange...out of nowhere a scythe appeared and Itachi was slashing away at the demons. A few of them formed a group and rushed at Tazuna. Itachi whispered ghostly devastation and ghost shaped like reapers totally destroyed the small group of demons.

The battle was short but fierce and soon all the demons were dead. Naruto was swearing about the fact Zabuza escaped.

Itachi said "We can't do anything about the fact Zabuza escaped Naruto so just drop it. At least he failed at killing Tazuna."

Kakashi turned to the group and said "Oh well...let's just go to Tazuna's house so that we can rest.

The group started to walk and Kakashi walked with Itachi and said "That's an interesting weapon you used Itachi...I've never seen you use it before and I couldn't see where you pulled it out from."

Itachi "I've just got it recently...when I defeated that demon. Naruto called it an devil's arm. Basically it's the essence of the demon forged into a weapon with special powers that only grant it's services to the one that owns it."

Kakashi "I see...but it still doesn't explain where you store that weapon."

Itachi smiled "It's hard to explain. When you receive that weapon it's like it's giving information to you on how to use it. You can 'summon' it at will and it disappears again when you don't need it."

Kakashi "I don't get that Naruto. Everytime we ask about this kind of things he's very mysterious about it."

Itachi shrugged "I'm sure he has his reasons for that. Maybe he is holding back information that can get us in trouble or maybe he doesn't trust us completely...yet. That's also a good option if you consider the way Konoha treated him in the past."

Kakashi "But he trusts me...I'm sure about that one."

Itachi "Well...like I said; I'm sure he has his reasons. For example; can you imagine how ninja will react when they hear they can obtain powerful weapons by defeating powerful demons?"

Kakashi nods "I'm sure the ninja will organize a massive demon-hunt in the hope they will obtain such a weapon like yours."

Itachi "Exactly. And there is a big chance they will be wiped out. Not everyone can defeat those higher-ranked demons."

Kakashi sighed "Since Naruto came things got much more complicated...and then to think about that mysterious Dante character."

Itachi nods "He is a mystery indeed. We only heard stories from him but no one could ever give a good description about him except white/silver hair shaped like a mop...just like Naruto's."

Kakashi "Well...we know he isn't evil. He fight those demon and he's quite good at it...and so is Naruto. Sometimes I really get the feeling he didn't show us his full strength yet."

Itachi smiled "You're quite observant nowadays Kakashi. Of course he didn't show us the full extent of his power...I would be surprised if he showed us half his strength."

Kakashi looked surprised at Itachi "And why do you think that?"

Itachi shrugged "He takes things to easy when he is fighting...he always show his smirk and even when we fought against that higher leveled demon he wasn't really serious."

The two stopped the conversation because they finally reached Zabuza's house.

The group entered and Tazuna said "Tsunami...I'm home."

A woman around her thirties came down the stairs and sighed relieved and said "Father, I'm so glad you're back. I thought you would've been killed."

Tazuna smiled and said "I would've been if these fine ninja didn't protect me."

Tsunami bowed and said "Thank you for your kindness."

Itachi bowed as well and said "You're welcome. We didn't have much of a choice. If we left your father it would stand against all the things we believe in."

Someone else came down the stairs. It was a small boy. He had a sad look in his eye but when he saw the ninja he looked annoyed and went back upstairs.

Tsunami smiled "That was my son Inari...he's a bit quiet since his father and later his friend were killed. But he will loosen up later."

_Later that evening during dinner_

The group of Konoha, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari were having dinner. Tazuna en Tsunami explained everything that happened in the land of waves...about how Gato treated the people of this land and when a hero stood up against him but was murdered in the process, breaking the spirits of almost all inhabitants. Only when they decided to build a bridge hope started to rise again.

Kakashi "So Gato will use all his power to prevent that the bridge is being build?"

Tazuna nodded "Indeed. And he has a lot of power. Power in the terms of hired bandits and assassins. Some people also say he is a practitioner of the dark arts."

Kakashi "Dark arts?"

Tazuna "Yeah, the usual stuff. Slaying goats, holy sacrifices, chants and all those kinds of mumbo-jumbo. But that's just crazy talk."

Naruto smiled "Bandit-lord or voodoo-master I don't give a damn. We will just face him and when he is dead...or if the bridge is being completed, this land will finally know peace and prosper."

Inari who was silent all this time said "Shut up...you don't know what you're talking about...you will all die when you will face Gato."

Tsunami was shocked and reprimanded Inari and with a smile on her face she said "I'm sorry for his behaviour...he had a hard time."

Naruto sighed "That _friend _of him being killed? Pathetic...instead of putting his head in his ass he should do something about it."

Inari looked mad at Naruto and screamed "OH YEAH! You can say that...you have an easy life...you don't have to live in fear every single day!"

Naruto gave Inari an icy glare and slammed his fist on the table "Oh you think I haven't? You're a little, whiney, good for nothing crybaby! Maybe I should give you a good spanking. You think about all those bad things that you miss the things you still have so don't give me that idiotic crap about being pathetic."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "That's enough Naruto...that's too much."

Naruto snorted and got his coat and mumbled "I'm going to get some fresh air."

And looks from his teammates followed him until he slammed the door shut behind him. Inari left the table as well, only he ran upstairs to his room.

Tsunami looked strange and asked "What was that all about?"

Itachi sighed "Let's just say that two different lifestyles collided. Naruto had a more terrible time than Inari but decided to quit crying and do something about it while Inari keeps on crying and whining about all the bad things that happened while he has a mother and grandfather to fall back to...unlike Naruto."

Tsunami "I see...but shouldn't any of you follow him?"

Kakashi "No...we will just let him blow off some steam...he likes to process these kind of things alone."

_Somewhere else nearby_

Zabuza was laying on bed. He was recovering from the fight he had with Naruto. Next to his bed there was a beautiful woman called Haku.

Zabuza took Haku with him when she was little. She became an orphan at young age because her father killed her mother because she had a rare kekkei-genkai, and that was forbidden.

Haku became a strong kunoichi under Zabuza's watch and in return she helps Zabuza with his dream.

Also Gato, a well dressed, fat man with sunglasses on, was standing there and he was accompanied by a strange man. The strange man was long and slim. He had medium red hair and was covered in black clothes. He looked uninterested at the ninja.

Gato was here to laugh at Zabuza "Ha...demon of the hidden mist. Give me a break! You thought you were almighty but here you are...mangled like a little thug who got spanking from his daddy."

Zabuza growled but decided to let it go because he could use Gato's money and said "I wouldn't be in this position if that blond kid kept out of this."

Gato's eyes widened behind the sunglasses and yelled "WHAT! You were taking out by a freaking kid!"

The man who was with Gato got an interested look on his face and with his deep voice he asked "Blond kid? Did he had a big sword on his back?"

Zabuza nodded "That's right and he was pretty skilled with it too!"

Gato turned to his companion and asked "You know that stupid kid?"

The man looked at Gato with a disgusted look in his face. It looked like Gato's face sickened him and he answered "Well...if I'm correct that...'stupid' kid, was the child who was traveling with Dante, the dark knight."

Gato "What has that to do with us!"

The man sighed "Dante is a warrior I wouldn't like to face. I'm sure that would be the end of me. Around 3 years ago I heard from a demon that a blond child was traveling with him...hunting and killing my kind. At that age he was quite capable to measure himself up against even 4 hordes of lower demons and I don't think his skills became rusty the last 3 years."

Gato "I don't give a damn about what he can do...I have enough money to hire enough bandits to take out most opponents."

Zabuza interupted "No...this is my contract and I will take care of him. It won't be long before I can move again and then I will kill everyone...including the bridge builder!"

Gato nodded and together with the man who was with him he left. He whispered to the man "Do you think you can defeat that kid? I think Zabuza is overestimating himself...a bad ninja trait."

The man smirked "Well I heard that the child is quite capable but he still remains human so I think I'll play with him when the time comes."

Both men had evil thoughts they kept to themselves...

_With Naruto_

Naruto was walking in the nearby forest. He was thinking about what Inari said and his own past.

He thought _Darn that kid...saying that he has it tough. At least he still have his mother._

The Kyuubi said **But you also have your mother Naruto.**

Naruto _But Kyu...only since recently. In the past I had almost no one. No friends...no family...no one to talk to and ask why I was being hated._

The Kyuubi sighed **But Naruto...he's just a kid. There is no way he could know the suffering you had to endure.**

Naruto _Tsk...he should think about what he has...not what he has lost. And if he doesn't intend to protect that he's worth nothing!_

Kyuubi remained silent. She knew it was no use to talk to Naruto when he was like this.

Naruto suddenly stopped walking. He thought he saw something white in the forest and he focused. He saw a woman dressed in white. There was something strange about that woman...it was like she was emitting white light. She had red hair and smiled kindly to him. She turned around and made a gesture to Naruto to follow her.

Naruto decided to take his chances and followed the woman into the dark woods...

**Mnarutodbz **"Finally things are getting interesting...so Naruto how do you like you're mission."

**Naruto growls **"It sucks beyond believes...grr...I'm still about that stupid annoying kid."

**Mnarutodbz sighs **"Oh well...that's why you left the house...to blow off some steam...but I promise you will manage to do that and something else on top of that...you will meet someone interesting...I promise!"

**Naruto's face clears up **"Oh...you mean the part that I fight..."

**Mnarutodbz shouts **"SHUT UP! WE'RE STILL IN THE PREVIEW SECTION YOU MORON!"

**Naruto sweatdrops **"Oh yeah...sorry..."

**Mnarutodbz **"Anyway...don't forget to review and until next time!"


	5. Chapter 4: Zabuza's sacrifice

**Mnarutodbz **"Well here I am again. Sorry for the long update people…I was busy for school and it zapped away all my time and on top of that I was still completing my chapter for The Saiyans New Adventure. But now I have autumn break so I have enough time to work on both stories :D"

**Naruto **"It became time you idiot. Do you know how long I have been wandering in this forest just because you didn't complete this chapter!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Naruto…you're fictional and I am real and my own future comes first before you manga drawed ass."

**Naruto falls down and is in shock and Dante laughs at him and says **"Haha loser…burn the paper."

**Mnarutodbz glares at Dante **"Ehm..you're one to talk mr. pixel…you're just a bunch of 0's and 1's."

**Dante falls down next to Naruto and Mnarutodbz turns to the readers **"Sorry for that one…I just have one final announcement to make before I'm going to answer the reviews. Some may have noticed I deleted the Sasuke poll. This is because I found a way to please both party's (and no I'm not spoiling on how I am going to do it). But now it's time for the reviews!

**Storylover213 **"Ok Naruto is an idiot. You don't just follow a random woman into a forest. That shit gets you killed but hey this is Naruto we are talking about. He got his brains from Dante (the rest of the review I can't figure out…sorry.)

**Dante and Naruto yell in unison **"HEY! WHAT THE ****!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…storylover does have a point in her first sentence. I mean what are you gonna do if it is a trap?"

**Naruto crosses his arms **"Then I'm going to kill the ones that are ambushing me simple."

**Mnarutodbz has a dumbfounded look on his face **"Oookkaayy…next review please."

**Grocamol **"I noticed you put Zabuza's house instead of Tazuna's house…Dante finally entered the story, but sadly not much happened. Get your butt up Dante and beat Mnarutodbz up until you get some action in the story and don't forget to go on a date with Anko."

"Can I be one of Naruto's wives? I promise to punish him for being a bad boy!" says Droonia with drool hanging off the corner of her mouth.

**Dante is reading Grocamol's review **"Who the hell is Anko? Although I like the beating up part hehe."

**Mnarutodbz glares at Dante **"Don't even try or else I won't order any more pizza for you…then I am going to send you on a vegetables-only diet."

**Dante sweatdrops **"On the other hand…MD isn't that bad…hehehe.."

**Naruto **"Nah..thanks for the offer Droonia but you can't handle me and I don't like girls who chases every man with an active reproducing organ."

**Kagutsuchi Firegod "**Do you plan on writing a scene where Naruto Fights an epic creature that would scare the s*** out of everyone but Naruto?"

"SHOW THEM WHO KICKS ASS NARUTO, KYAAH!" Firegod runs and jumps through the window, crashing the glass in the process and starts shooting windows with his guns as he decends 14 floors and lands on a car while crushing the roof.

"Come and get some!"

**Dante sweatdrops **"Does he…have a mental illness or something?"

**Mnarutodbz sighs **"No…just hyperactive with a vivid imagination. The sad part is that he didn't realize that he just trashed his own car. But to answer his question…ehm…Naruto is a ninja and demons appear the entire time so it would be quite obvious that would fight some strong creatures."

**Naruto walks closer to Kagutsuchi and looks at his legs **"Hey dude…do you know that a bone is sticking out of your leg?"

**Mnarutodbz shudders **"Well…those are the reviews since the rest didn't had any questions. Enjoy this chapter…after the disclaimer of course."

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION."

* * *

Naruto was following the strange woman. The woman didn't stop for one second. She didn't stop, she didn't speak and she didn't look back. It was like it was normal that Naruto followed her.

They came to a clearing and the woman turned around. Naruto was looking at a gentle face. Suddenly a ruined old building appeared behind her. She turned around and entered the ruins.

Naruto shrugged and followed her into the dark, creepy old building. The moment Naruto stepped into the ruins a heavy stone door fell down and entrapped him. There was only one way Naruto could go…straight forward.

The next room was very dark…he could barely see his own hand before his eyes. From one minute to the next candles lit. He saw the woman he was following clearly now. She had her red/orange colored hair tied in a ponytail and she wore a beautiful white dress with golden graphics in it.

The thing that caught his attention the most was the beautiful necklace she wore. For the rest she was just wearing black boots. She looked at Naruto and then she faded.

Naruto walked closer to the point she was standing. He saw a big piece of stone with seals around them. In each of those seals there was a word. One said justice, the other said love, the other said intelligence and the last one said friendship.

Naruto stretched out his arm and touched the seal that said justice. Suddenly he heard a child screaming. He looked to the way it came from and saw a small child running while he was holding bread. The child was followed by a big adult who was holding a big knife and he was screaming "Come here thief so that I can cut your arm off!"

Naruto was surprised when that child took cover behind him. The big adult stopped in front of him and said "Hey boy…turn over the child. He's a thief and the law says that thief's right arm is cut off!"

The child let out a little scream and said "But mommy and daddy are hungry…you refused to give them bread because they are different than other people."

The adult snorted and said "It serves them right…they don't belong here." And the big man turned back to Naruto "So kid what's it gonna be? Are you gonna turn him over or not?"

Naruto seemed to think and said "And what if I pay for the bread he stole?"

The adult said "For the likes of him I don't accept money."

Naruto smirked and said "I won't turn over the child."

The adult looked surprised and said "Fine! Then I will get the guards!" and the big man turned around and walked away with big angry steps. The child smiled to Naruto and said thanks and ran away.

Naruto could clearly see that the seal justice was removed. He walked back and touched the seal love.

Naruto saw flames erupting from the walls and slowly but surely a sentence formed and Naruto read it out loud "Love makes people fly without wings and make the impossible possible but love is not without risk…what is the price you must pay if love goes the wrong way?"

And three pedestals with words on it appeared. The first pedestal said 'pain and suffering' the second said 'hatred and humanity' and the third said 'sacrifice and sorrow'.

Naruto looked at the three pedestals for a long time. In his view either one could be the correct one but also the wrong one. He decided to take a chance by his reasoning. 'If love goes the wrong way' and the opposite of love was hate. He chose the option hatred and humanity.

The sentence changed 'With love you risk the chance of hatred and hatred eats away ones humanity…proceed."

Naruto turned around and saw that the seal of love was gone. He noticed that the word disappeared and only one letter remained. With love only the O remained and with justice only the E remained. Naruto shrugged and chose the next one that was intelligence.

The flames appeared again and soon another sentence was on the wall. Naruto read this one out loud as well 'Many empires were built with my help. I can be used for war and peace at the same time. I can be cheap and expensive. With my help you can protect the ones you hold dear…what am I?'

And yet the three pedestals appeared. The first one was 'Sword', the second one was 'mankind' and the third one was 'Stone'.

Naruto looked at the sentence and the pedestals and quickly discarded mankind. He reduced his chances to 50/50. Both things, sword and stone, have been important to mankind. He seemed to think and then suddenly he felt the weight of Yamato. Naruto saw this as a sign and touched the pedestal sword.

The riddle changed and another sentence appeared;

'Wars are won with the sword and expand empires. Swords are used to bring war or preserve peace. Steel is cheap while a made sword is expensive. The main reason swords were created is to protect the ones you hold dear…proceed.'

Naruto turned around and saw the word intelligence fading and only the letter N remained. Naruto walked over to the last seal and touched it. He turned over to the wall and expected he would have to answer another riddle.

He saw something in the corner of his eye. It was Ten-ten but he also saw she wasn't alone…a big demon was behind her. She ran over to Naruto but he saw in a quick glance she wasn't gonna make it. He trusted on his instincts and threw himself forward. The demon thrusted his big sword forward but Naruto was just in time to save Ten-ten.

Instead of stabbing and killing Ten-ten the demon stabbed Naruto. Ten-ten turned around and screamed NARUTO, only it sounded like an echo because she was fading. And she wasn't the only one that was fading but the demon as well. Naruto looked down and saw that the wound the demon inflicted was gone.

He turned around and saw flames that spelled the letters that were on the previous seals. He saw the letter EONR. Naruto looked and scrambled the letters and said "Nero"

The letters made out of fire turned to the good direction and spelled Nero and the big stone structure exploded. He saw a man that looked a little bit like Dante but his attire was different. He was wearing a long blue-purple coat, a red zip-up vest with a hoodie and underneath that he was wearing a navy muscle shirt.

Behind him there was a blue ethereal form of a demon that looked down on Naruto and the person started to speak "I am Nero. I lived a long time ago and a long time ago it was when I died. You who have found this place and completed the trials is worthy of my help. Now my soul can finally rest in peace and I can join my beloved Kyrie. May my power help you on your path."

And then Nero transformed into a small ball and it rushed at Naruto. Naruto's body absorbed the small ball and he could feel that information was running through his head. He looked at his right arm and it suddenly transformed into a red scale armor like arm with strange blue patterns running through it. Naruto gave an impulse to his arm and his arm changed back to normal.

Naruto smiled and softly said "Devil bringer hey…I can use this. If I ever cross roads with Dante I'll ask about this little development."

He left the chamber and when he reached the hall he wasn't surprised that the door made of stone was gone. He left the ruins and when he came out there was a bright light and the ruins were completely gone.

Naruto walked back to Tazuna's house and he saw Kakashi standing in front of it. He was leaning against the wooden wall with his arms crossed and said "You took your time with your little walk."

Naruto shrugged and said "It's a good night to take a walk."

Kakashi "Everyone is already sleeping…you should turn in as well. Tomorrow we will train. I suspect we will hear more from Zabuza and Gato."

Naruto "What kind of training?"

Kakashi "You'll see."

Naruto shrugged, walked past Kakashi and went upstairs to the room that was preserved for the men. He undressed himself and went to sleep.

_In Naruto's mind_

Naruto walked into the big main room and he saw that Kyuubi was sleeping on the couch.

He frowned and growled "Is sleeping the only thing you do?"

Kyuubi slowly opened her eyes and said "No…remember that I taught you about chakra and different kind of jutsu's? And on top of that, how can I stay awake if you are gone all the time."

Naruto "Then create something to amuse yourself for the time being. If this goes on you will go even lazier than you are now."

Kyuubi whined "Shut up! At least I am being myself instead of pretending that I am a normal person."

Naruto sighed "Here we go again. I can't walk into Konoha and say 'Hey villagers you were right all along…I am a demon…no actually I am worse…I'm a devil…let the hunt begin.'"

The Kyuubi chuckled and said "I can imagine the chaos that will bring…I can already see the people running away in fear while a few pathetic dumbasses attack you without any chance of winning. But that's not what I meant…you're letting the others believe that you are weaker than you actual are."

Naruto shrugged "I don't think any of the jonin would like that a mere genin is stronger than they are…although I would love to annihilate that Sasuke. He gets on my nerves."

Kyuubi "I don't like him either…there is something seriously wrong with him. I like his brother Itachi but that Sasuke reminds me of someone else."

Naruto "Someone else?"

The Kyuubi nodded "Long ago there was one Uchiha who was very evil. His name was Madara Uchiha."

Naruto "Madara Uchiha? That was the leader of the Uchiha's and the rival of the first Hokage right?"

The Kyuubi nodded "Yes…he was a gifted ninja, whose skill with the sharingan was extraordinary."

Naruto "How did he die?"

The Kyuubi frowned like there was something she tried to remember and she said "I can't quite remember…everything from that time is a little vague and every time I want to remember it it's like I hit a barrier."

Naruto nodded "But why was he different than the other Uchiha's?"

The Kyuubi "Madara Uchiha was the first one that unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Naruto "Mangekyo sharingan?"

The Kyuubi nodded "Indeed. You can say it's the next level of the normal fully fledged sharingan. It has a lot of power although no one can really tell what it can do."

Naruto "I see. Oh, by the way, Kakashi is going to train me and the other tomorrow."

The Kyuubi said "Oh really? Don't expect too much from it…it will mostly be genin things."

Naruto responded "If that's the case I will train by myself."

Kyuubi "That's for the best. I mean you know a lot of jutsu's although you never used it around your teammates and on top of that you can use that style you've developed…and I don't mean that perverted jutsu you used against Dante and Trish a while back."

Naruto snickered "I remember."

**(Flashback)**

Dante was training Naruto and Trish helped along. Sometimes it happened that Trish came by and helped Dante with several things.

Dante and Trish were working together to beat Naruto. In the first few training sessions Naruto was totally annihilated but at this point he could last longer although he had a hard time.

Trish attacked and Naruto pushed her back but Dante saw his chance and flanked Naruto. Naruto molded his chakra and yelled "Sexy jutsu".

A puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared Dante saw a beautiful young, naked, blond haired lady with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

The young blond woman pouted and said "Oh please Dante…you don't hit a lady like me do you?"

Dante was stunned and unable to make a snappy comeback let alone attack the transformed Naruto, however…Naruto didn't had so much luck with Trish who was enraged with the perverted diversion of Naruto and kicked him between his legs.

Naruto transformed back and was lying in a fetal position while Trish scolded "You perverted little scumbag. I told you Dante that your influence on a young boy is bad!"

The two started to argue while they totally forgot about Naruto who was still lying there while he was worried about his ability to become a parent in the future…

**(End flashback)**

Kyuubi sighed "That was just really wrong…but anyway I meant that style that you use your devil energy to make jutsu's."

Naruto "Oh yeah devil art. It started as a hobby but it became something serious as time proceeded."

The Kyuubi nodded "Indeed. Some can be classified as S-ranked jutsu's because normal ninja would need a massive amount of chakra."

Naruto shrugged "I've always had a large chakra reserve. Must be because I'm a devil."

Kyuubi "That or maybe because you're also part of the Uzumaki family. The Uzumaki's were always known for their massive chakra reserves and the long lifespans they had. That's why they were mostly chosen to be the vessel of me."

Naruto "Oh yeah that's right…well perhaps I have the best of both worlds."

Kyuubi "Perhaps…but don't you think you should rest about now. Who knows what will happen tomorrow and perhaps you will need your strength."

Naruto "Good thinking Kyu…good night and I'll visit you soon."

Kyuubi "I hope so…it gets lonely in that empty head of yours."

Naruto growled and went out of his mindscape and started to dream…

_The next morning_

Naruto got up and saw that Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi were already out of bed. He got dressed and walked out of the room. To his surprise he saw that he and Ino came out of the room at the same time.

Ino waved and said "Oh good morning Naruto. How late did you come back? I didn't hear you return."

Naruto responded "Good morning Ino. I don't know the exact time anymore but Kakashi was awake at that time."

Ino "I see. Well we have some training today…I'm so excited."

Naruto shrugged "We'll see. I won't get my hopes up."

The two walked downstairs and saw that everyone was waiting for them to eat breakfast. They said good morning to everyone and even Inari responded. Last night Inari had a good conversation with Kakashi and he started to understand that there were more people who were suffering but unlike him they didn't cry but did everything they could to make their lives bearable.

The group started breakfast and after that the ninja's went to the nearby forest to train. They were standing there and Ten-ten asked "Sensei's, what are you going to teach us?"

Kakashi gave an eye-smile and said "Climbing trees."

Everyone looked weird and Ino said "But I already know how to climb trees when I was little."

Kakashi "That may be so but I didn't say you may use your hands…we are going to teach you to climb trees like this." And he walked towards a tree and 'walked' on it like he was walking on the ground until he reached the first branch. He threw a kunai down and said "Now it's your turn."

Ino said "But how? How do you do that?"

Naruto answered "It's easy. You use your chakra. You channel your chakra to your feet to a certain amount which enables you to walk on trees like that or walk on water. The purpose of this exercise is to increase your chakra control and it can be used in battle as well because you will be able to fight anywhere and jump higher to avoid attacks."

Itachi "Well said. Do you already know how to do this Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "Yes. I can already walk on trees and on water."

Itachi "Then show us."

Naruto shrugged and jumped really high because he channeled his chakra to his feet and reached the second branch. He was standing on the tree and jumped between several trees to let the others see how well his chakra control was.

Kakashi and Itachi were stunned because genin normally don't have this skill in the beginning. Sasuke snorted and said "Show-off."

Kakashi "Well…you proved you already mastered this exercise so I will exclude you from it…you can train on your own while Itachi and I will train the rest in this department."

It was fine with Naruto because now he had the chance to practice his new devil bringer.

Naruto walked until he found a perfect training spot that was far enough so that the rest of the group couldn't spy on him. He brought forth his devil bringer and started to train with it. The basics were quite simple because the theory on how to use it went through his mind when he first acquired it. He started to practice combo's with the devil bringer and his devil arms.

He discovered that Yamato and the devil bringer was a good and deadly combo together. After that training he created around 50 shadow clones and started to spar with them. Naruto had some nice moves with his devil bringer and soon the 50 shadow clones were overwhelmed by its abilities.

Naruto decided to take a break and sat down against a tree. He heard someone whistling a song and decided to check it out. He saw a girl around the same age as him with black hair and a kimono. She didn't seem hostile and Naruto left his cover.

The girl startled when she heard Naruto approaching but relaxed when she saw he didn't look aggressive. The only thing she thought is that Naruto didn't look so bad.

Naruto looked at the girl and said "I never would have thought I would meet a pretty girl like you here. Don't you know this forest isn't the safest place to be?"

The girl smiled and said "I know but this is the best place to gather herbs."

Naruto "Herbs hey? For cooking or are you looking for medicinal herbs?"

The girl "Medicinal herbs. Normally I have some in stock in case something happens but its running low and because it's such a nice day I decided to pick some today."

Naruto "Hmm…need any help?"

The girl smiled and said "I'd love some help. My name is Haku by the way."

Naruto "My name is Naruto, nice to meet you Haku."

Haku smiled but suddenly her face got serious when the atmosphere changed. Naruto noticed as well and quickly reacted when he saw some small demons charge at Haku. Naruto drew repent off his back and started to swing at the lowlife demons. There were quite a bunch of them and unlike the normal lower demons these ones were faster. One sneaked in from behind and was able to hit Haku on the back of her head because she was too busy with watching how gracefully Naruto slaughtered many demons.

Naruto saw Haku fall and thought to himself _Dammit those bastards are faster this time…let's see what their speed can do against my new toy!_

Naruto activated his devil bringer and his slammed his ethereal arm on the ground so that the demons close to him were send into the air. Naruto jumped up and he slaughtered some demons with repent.

While he was in the air he noticed that one demon was sneaking towards Haku and Naruto used his devil bringer to get the demon and he pulled the demon towards him. Naruto got his gun with his free hand and when the demon reached him, Naruto pulled the trigger in the demon's face.

There were three demons left and Naruto was shooting at them but they easily evaded his shots. Naruto kept on shooting and soon the demons were together in one spot. Naruto quickly holstered his guns and laid his hand on Yamato. There was a click sound and with the second click sound the demons fell apart in pieces…or rather slices.

Naruto walked over to Haku and he saw she was still unconscious. He picked her up and walked to the nearest stream. He got a bit of cloth and drenched it in the cold water and he laid it on Haku's face.

She immediately sat up when she awakened but relaxed when she only saw Naruto. Haku said "I didn't suspect those creatures would appear in this forest during the day."

Naruto "They have a habit to show up when people least expect it."

Haku "Did…you kill them all?"

Naruto nodded "I sure did…they weren't strong."

Haku "Or perhaps you're stronger than you think."

Naruto shrugged "I will see how strong I am when the time comes. The only true way to test my strength is when I protect someone that is dear to me."

Haku wanted to say something but she suddenly startled and cried out "Oh I almost forgot that I would be back in time. If I don't Za…uhm my father would be extremely mad. Maybe I'll see you again someday Naruto." And she rushed off.

Naruto looked after her and thought _strange girl. Only I suspect she wanted to say Zabuza instead of father. Oh well…only time will tell. In the meantime I will see how the rest is doing. _

When Naruto returned he saw that Ino already came a great way with training. Naruto smiled _girls are more precise when it comes to chakra so it isn't strange that she is learning it faster than Sasuke…and Ten-ten relies more on her weapons than on her chakra so she will also have trouble with it._

Sasuke looked like someone just took his favorite food away from him. He was grinding is teeth and was staring infuriated at the tree he wanted to climb. Ten-ten kept on trying but every time she used or too much chakra or not enough. She just needed to find her balance.

Naruto let out a barely noticeable whistle but Kakashi and Itachi heard it. Naruto made a gesture that he wanted to speak to either one of them. Itachi walked towards him while Kakashi was still looking at the genin who were trying to reach the top of the tree.

Itachi was standing near Naruto and asked "What is it?"

Naruto "I just wanted to say to keep your guard up. In the forest I met a nice girl and in the middle of a conversation we were attacked by demons."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit and said "In broad daylight?"

Naruto "It wouldn't be the first time. Demons only prefer the night because they can sneak closer to their prey but it isn't strange that they attack in broad daylight when they are targeting someone…and I suspect they were targeting the girl."

Itachi "Do you know why?"

Naruto shaked his head "I have a few theory's but I can't get the entire picture straight."

Itachi "Thanks for the warning and anyway we are done here for today…the rest of the training will continue tomorrow."

Naruto "That would be for the best. It will be dark soon…and I'm getting hungry."

Itachi "You're always hungry. I'll gather up the rest and we will return to Tazuna's house."

Itachi walked back and whispered something to Kakashi. Naruto suspected it was about his warning. The two jonin called back the rest and they walked back to Tazuna's house. Naruto was walking in the middle of Ino and Ten-ten and the latter said "Phew…that tree-climbing exercise is brutal! I don't know how you two were able to pull that off."

Ino "I'm not really sure…it simply happened when I tried it."

Naruto "It's all about getting the feeling right. If you use too much chakra you will damage the tree and fall down but if you don't use enough you won't stick to the object you are climbing and fall down. It's simply about using enough chakra."

Ten-ten "I see. It's just the same as seasoning food. If you use too much salt your dish would taste awful but if you use too little your dish won't have any flavor."

Naruto grinned "Exactly although I didn't know you knew how to cook."

Ten-ten glared at Naruto "What's that supposed to mean!"

Naruto pulled up his shoulders "Oh simple…you don't seem like the cooking type."

Ten-ten turned around her head while she mumbled something like "stup….son..a..bitc…"

The group arrived at Tazuna's house just in time for dinner. After dinner Naruto went outside. He was sitting in the grass before the house and looked at the stars. It didn't take long for Kakashi to accompany him.

Kakashi "The stars shine brightly tonight."

Naruto "Yeah."

Kakashi "I heard you were attacked by some demons while you were interacting with a girl."

Naruto "Yes…I already told Itachi everything."

Kakashi "I wanted to ask about the girl…do you know anything about her why the demons targeted her?"

Naruto "I told Itachi I have a few theory's…one of those theory's is that Gato is trying to eliminate Zabuza and that girl with the help of the demon he summoned."

Suddenly a deep voice that both Naruto and Kakashi recognized as Zabuza's voice spoke "You're right about that one."

Kakashi immediately stood up and drew his kunai while he spoke "Show yourself Zabuza."

Naruto "Kakashi stop. Zabuza is a master in the silent killing technique and just now he had the perfect opportunity so that means he came here for a reason."

Zabuza "So the kid has more brains than his sensei" and Zabuza left his cover from a nearby tree.

Kakashi "Why are you here?"

Zabuza "I'm here to make an arrangement. Me and Haku are found out that Gato wants us gone…probably after we fought you on the bridge 2 days from now."

Kakashi "And how do we know that this isn't a way to get rid of use after we defeated the demon?"

Before Zabuza could answer Naruto did "That's easy…he wants to protect Haku."

Zabuza's eyes widened a bit "How did you know?"

Naruto "That's easy…you know that Gato is trying to get rid of you and Haku because you two know too much. That means that if you simply leave you two will be followed by Gato's men and the demon for the rest of your lives. The fact that you want to fight a higher demon is simply because you don't wish that for Haku."

Zabuza "Am I so easy to figure out? I must be getting soft or something."

Naruto "Nope…it's just logic. You are running from the hunter ninja of your own village so if it was just you, you could simply move away and take the hunt on you for granted but Haku isn't a missing nin so that means that she is the only reason you are making your stand here."

Zabuza "You're right. In the start I only saw her as a powerful tool to fulfill my dream but over time I got attached to her."

Naruto "So…let's hear your proposal before we agree to anything."

Zabuza "In 2 days we are supposed to attack you. We will but unlike real battles we simply put up a show and when all of you are 'dead' I'm sure Gato will show up together with his demon to get rid of me and Haku. In that moment you guys jump up and we will fight the demon together. When he is dead I want that you guys bring Haku to Konoha while I simply disappear."

Kakashi "Not a bad plan especially since we don't know anything about that demon."

Naruto "Don't worry about the demon. I just wanted to know what Zabuza's motives are and now I know. I say that we should go for it."

Kakashi "I'm not sure…we will have to discuss it with the others. We need everyone's cooperation if we want this plan to succeed."

Zabuza "I will hear your answer tomorrow night at this exact location. Now I must return before Gato's spies suspect anything."

Zabuza made some hand signs and bunshined away, leaving Naruto and Kakashi behind.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and asked "You think we can trust him?"

Naruto "I think we can. He was only our enemy because he was working for Gato but now he knows that his employer wants him out of the picture, but he isn't sure he can fight off Gato's demon so he tries to get as much allies as he can…in this case us."

Kakashi "I think you are right. Let's go back inside and discuss it with Itachi first before we let the others know what happened here."

Naruto "That's for the best. Until this point he was our enemy and bluntly saying that we spoke with him just now isn't the best way to handle things. I mean sure…Ten-ten and Ino can understand but Sasuke has such an urge to prove himself that he will do something stupid before we are done with our story."

Kakashi "You really hate him don't you?"

Naruto "No. I don't hate him. I dislike him because he sees himself as the centre of the universe and doesn't matter what happens to the people around him as long as he gets what he wants."

Kakashi "At first he was a happy boy until that night the Uchiha-clan was massacred. From that day he turned into the Sasuke we know today and he really wants to avenge his clan."

Naruto "He should grow up. At least he still has his brother and almost every girl in Konoha. Does Sasuke's sensei keep a good eye on him?"

Kakashi "I think so why?"

Naruto "Oh simply something I learned from Dante. Sasuke wants his revenge above everything and revenge is a bad advisor. The path of an avenger is bad for a person and the people who care about him. The fate of an avenger is always the same. The first option is that he dies trying, Option two is that he becomes an empty shell with no desires at all and option three is that he takes the place of the one he took his revenge on."

Kakashi looked down. Although he didn't feel anything for Sasuke, he had grown attached to Itachi and if Sasuke development goes on like this it could be that Sasuke would turn out like Naruto just said.

They went inside and in a subtle manner they separated Itachi from the rest of the group. They explained about their secret meeting with Zabuza.

Itachi said "So it seems we and Zabuza have an enemy in common."

Kakashi nodded "Indeed. I have no reason to believe he was lying. If he had any intention to kill us he would have attacked us when we were outside."

Naruto "The only two things I am worried about is if he keeps his word about disappearing after this thing is over with and if Haku is willing to go with us…from what I could make out she is very loyal to Zabuza."

Itachi "That's true but we can only find that out if we agree with Zabuza's proposal. I think the best action is that we join forces because we don't know our enemies strength nor numbers because we have no guarantee that the demon is our only opponent. According to the information I gathered Gato also have a lot of hired muscle."

Naruto "But those are simple thugs and no match for us. Even a old woman with a broomstick could chase them away. But I agree with you that we should accept Zabuza's help."

Kakashi "Alright then. I will explain this to the rest and we will meet Zabuza tomorrow."

The three went back to the room and explained the current situation to the rest. Everyone understood the situation they were in and they were grateful that they didn't have to fight 2 strong ninja before they fought a demon of unknown strength.

_Two days later on the bridge_

The Konoha ninja were on the bridge together with Tazuna and his employers. The ninja acted casual and were helping the employers. It became noon and the employers went away to have lunch in the town. The minute they left the area was covered in a thick mist.

Everyone got in a defensive position and Kakashi said "Watch out…this is an attack! Ten-ten, Ino, protect Tazuna! Sasuke and Naruto stay put and follow our lead."

Ten-ten and Ino ran to Tazuna. Two dark shadows appeared from the thick mist. One was clearly Zabuza and the other was Haku, with her tracker mask on while her hair was tied in a bun.

Zabuza looked at Kakashi and Itachi and said "Ah…so I'm facing the two sharingan warriors once again. Let's find out how well your sharingan works when the mist is this thick."

Itachi ignored Zabuza's remark and said "Naruto, Sasuke, you two take the one with the mask while I and Kakashi will fight Zabuza."

The two complied with a simple yes and Itachi and Kakashi shortened the distance between Zabuza and them so that they could see him with their sharingan. Haku made a quick hand sign with one hand and water came from the ground and transformed into needles made of ice that she launched at Naruto and Sasuke, who easily dodged it.

Haku rushed forward to hit Sasuke but he blocked and gave Haku a ferocious kick that pushed her back. A little bit further Kakashi and Itachi were fighting Zabuza at impressive speed. But Zabuza was very skilled and parried or dodged every attack.

In the middle of the fight Zabuza made a wide sweep with his big sword and slashed Kakashi in the chest. Kakashi fell down while blood was gushing out of chest. Itachi let out a yell of anger and doubled his attempt to take out Zabuza. Zabuza used Itachi's anger to his advantage and countered his attacked and decapitated Itachi, leaving a headless corpse behind.

The fight between Naruto, Sasuke and Haku was even. The two young ninja seemed to have trouble hitting Zabuza's partner-in-crime. Haku dodged a kick of Sasuke and threw a senbon, hitting Sasuke in a vital point and Sasuke fell down.

Zabuza sneaked behind Naruto and stabbed him in the back. Shortly after that he went after the two girls who were taken by surprise, leaving Tazuna defenseless and soon Tazuna was dead as well.

Zabuza dispelled his jutsu and after the mist cleared he heard someone clapping. He turned around and saw that it was Gato, accompanied by his demon of course.

Gato smirked and said "Well done. I would never have suspected you would be able to pull it off. But now it's time I get you off the payroll my useful puppet."

Zabuza "So you want to get rid us?"

Gato laughed out loud and said "Yes. That was my plan all along and you didn't have the brain to see through my plan."

Zabuza smirked and said "Who said I didn't?"

Gato looked surprised when the dead bridge builder and Konoha ninja dissipated in a puff of smoke and appeared out of nowhere.

Gato looked scared and while he was trembling he said "H-how?"

Zabuza smirked "Shadow clones and genjutsu."

Gato "So you made a deal with the enemy. I have to give you credit, _demon_ of the hidden mist…you have more brains than I thought. But that doesn't mean you have won…you guys are no match against Redo."

The demon stepped forward and he made a gesture with his arm. A portal appeared and a lot of demons came out of it.

Naruto sighed and said "Not this crap again. Why don't they ever learn that quality is worth a lot more than quantity?"

Suddenly Naruto heard a voice behind him "Then we will learn that to him the hard way don't we squirt."

Naruto startled a bit and turned around and saw Dante, who was resting Rebellion on his shoulder.

Kakashi looked at Dante and asked "Naruto, you know this guy?"

Naruto nodded "Yep. Kakashi meet Dante."

Kakashi "That's Dante? At least he has better timing than me."

Dante stepped forward "Let's save the introductions for later. Squirt, where are you waiting for? Go get that demon. I and your comrades are more than enough for that little ugly army."

Naruto nodded and Dante said "Let's rock people!" and he rushed forward, quickly followed by the rest.

The group made a path so that Naruto could rush to Redo. The two were standing in front of each other while the rest were fighting the demons. The two were taxing each other. Eventually Redo spoke "Dante sends a human to fight me…this really is an insult. Soon your blood is on his hands."

Naruto "Don't count on it red head. Are we gonna fight already or are you gonna give the usual superiority speech like all demons do?"

Redo grinded his teeth, summoned his sword, a black and purple colored katana and rushed at Naruto…

_With the group_

While the group was rushing towards the small demon army Itachi summoned his devil arm Abyss and sends a few reaper like ghosts to the horde. Zabuza was swinging his big sword to thin out the horde while Haku used her Kekkei genkai to impale the demons with ice needles. The rest simply used kunai and various jutsu's. One demon was pretty close to Ino and it seemed that it will impale her with its scythe but against all odds it was Zabuza who saved her. He aimed the big hole in his sword to the demons head and pulled it towards him, give it a kick and quickly raised his sword to cut the demon in half.

Zabuza said "Step up your game girl, I can't save you all the time."

Sasuke fought a little bit away from the group and was hit a few times because he couldn't keep up with so many demons. He felt helpless and only desired to survive this fight and suddenly he could feel that new power was running through his veins…he could suddenly 'see' how to react in time and deep inside he knew he finally unlocked his sharingan in the heat of battle!

From all the people who were fighting it was Dante who took out the most demons. He used a variety of moves and often switched between Rebellion and his guns. Although the group already took out a lot of demons there was still plenty enough to kill. This fight wouldn't be over soon.

_With Naruto_

Naruto and Redo were fighting. There wasn't a single move that was futile, but every move was parried, dodged or countered. Redo jumped back and thought _This one is strange. He is able to keep up with me and he isn't giving any sign of slowing down. His fighting style is close to perfect and he has stamina to match. This is getting us nowhere._

Redo said "I have to say that you're not bad for a human but you're still no match for me." And Redo started to grow. Some of his bones were starting to grow out of his body and with a loud scream a bright light blinded Naruto. When Naruto was able to open his eyes he saw Redo in his true form.

His intense red eyes were glaring at him and black spikes came out of his shoulders. His skin was red and his hands looked like ferocious claws. He rushed at Naruto, who didn't suspect that Redo's speed would increase this much and he was hit by an unrelenting kick that send him flying.

Naruto recovered in mid-air but he discovered that Redo was already behind him. Naruto was barely able to dodge his sword attack.

Naruto jumped back and thought _this bastard has become pretty fast. I'll show him two can play that game. Kyu, are you ready?_

The Kyuubi replied in his mind **I was born ready!**

Red chakra appeared around Naruto's hands and on his hands some red triple bladed claws appeared and Naruto went on all fours. Redo looked strange at this development but he didn't think thoroughly about it and rushed at Naruto again. He punched but hit nothing but air. Instead he was hit by Naruto's knee. Naruto's speed and agility increased dramatically and placed hit after hit.

Redo was in a lot of pain and became mad at his helpless condition. Naruto noticed that he was slowing down and the Kyuubi devil arm disappeared because he didn't need it anymore. In Redo's anger he did something that Naruto didn't expect. Redo opened his mouth and a spear of black energy came out of it.

Naruto was able to dodge the spear but he realized to late that the spear was rushing at Haku. Haku turned her head when she saw that the black spear was heading towards her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain that would mean her end…but it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Zabuza standing in front of her.

In an effort to save Haku Zabuza intercepted the attack with his own body. He fell down and Haku kneeled down next to him and turned him on his back. She saw a big hole just above his stomach.

Zabuza forcefully turned his head towards Haku and said "H-Haku…"

Haku interrupted Zabuza and said "Don't talk Zabuza…perhaps we can still save you."

Zabuza smiled "N-no…this is the end for me…I feel it burning."

Haku "Why did you do it?"

Zabuza "We..know each other for a long time now. You became a fine young woman and a…great ninja. During that time…I started to see you like…the daughter I never had." Zabuza stopped when he started to cough up some blood but then he continued "Haku…go with the Konoha ninja. Without me you are able to build…up the future you deserve."

A small tear came down from Haku's face and with a crying voice she said "But I want to stay with you."

Zabuza's body trembled a bit "This is the end for me…just go with that Naruto you…like so much. I…will be..watching over you…always…" and with that last word the last bit of life left Zabuza's body.

Haku's body trembled with the loss of her friend, mentor and father figure. She rose up her head and saw the demons. She let out a loud scream and big pillars of ice came from the river under the bridge that impaled the demons and caused that her allies were forced to distance their selves from the battlefield.

Naruto and Redo were just out of the range of Haku's attack. Naruto and Redo saw the entire scene that Zabuza died. Naruto looked mad at Redo and with a dark voice he said "You will pay for that."

Redo laughed "and what do you want to do about it pathetic human."

Naruto took Repent off his back and rushed at Redo. Redo rose up his sword and blocked Naruto's attack. The two were struggling for dominance and it looked like Redo was winning. Naruto suddenly activated his devil trigger and Redo got a terrified look on his face. Naruto's hair was longer until they were at shoulder length, his skin was orange. His clothes seemed to melt into his body like some kind of armor and his eyes became black with orange pupils.

Naruto pushed Redo back and followed up with a kick that send Redo into the air. Naruto jumped up with his sword raised. He was higher than Redo and he came down sword first.

It looked like Repent was covered in white flames and Naruto cried out with his dark demonic voice "Take this! DIVINE IMPALER!"

Redo screamed as the sword went right through him and he felt like he was burning from within. He came down with a hard bang while Naruto landed on his feet.

Redo was lying there and he looked up at Naruto. With a smile he said "I never thought you…were a devil…should've known because I know that you…were traveling with Dante…b..but know this…I will be…avenged."

And white flames enveloped him and devoured his body and only a red spear with golden graphics remained.

Naruto took up the spear and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Always the same 'I will be avenged' or 'I'll be back' crap…"

He turned around and saw that the last few remaining demons started to fade. Without the one that summoned them they couldn't exist here anymore because they came out of a portal that was created by Redo.

He walked over to Haku who was still kneeling at Zabuza's dead body and slowly laid his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

He said "He died like a true fighter…even more…he died as a honorable man."

Haku whispered "Thanks."

Naruto "Don't mention it…do you have any plans what to do in the future?"

Haku "Not really thought about it. Normally I followed Zabuza's lead…before he died…he said…"

Naruto smiled "That you should join us."

Haku looked up at Naruto "How did you know?"

Naruto "He asked us to do that no matter what was the outcome of this fight…he didn't want you to live like a fugitive anymore. And I don't mind if you joined us…you're good company."

Haku blushed and said "Thank you."

Naruto "No problem…so…do you know a place that's suitable to bury Zabuza?"

Haku nodded "He loved a nearby hill where you have a good view over the village…I will use his sword as his tombstone."

Naruto nodded and gave Haku some alone time to say her farewells to Zabuza. He turned around and walked towards Dante.

Dante rose up his hand and said "Yo squirt. Didn't suspect to see me so soon now did ya?"

Naruto "I was surprised old man I can tell you that."

Dante growled at the old man remark and asked "So how are you holding up?"

Naruto smirked at Dante and said "Fine. Worried about me already?"

Dante "Like I would. Trish told me to ask you that if I ever saw you again."

Naruto smirk became even wider "Sssuuurrreee. So what are you gonna do?"

Dante shrugged that indicated that he didn't had a clue. Naruto got an idea and said "Why don't you come to Konoha with me?"

Dante "Why should I?"

Naruto "Well…I live there…it's in the biggest country so you can get more jobs and there is plenty to see there."

Dante "But I have my office to worry about!"

Naruto snorted "That old shack? You can't even call that an office anymore! It looks more like a death trap. The wood is rotten, it smells and sometimes it looks like it's falling apart. And in Konoha I have a house big enough to serve as your office, living space and training room."

Dante sighed "Fine fine…you convinced me. I can't even wait to see the surprised look on the old Hokage's face if we meet again."

Naruto "Good. And how are the others?"

Dante "They're fine. They don't look like it but they can hold their own, especially that guy with the black hair and the strange eyes. I never saw a ninja with a devil arm."

Naruto "His name is Itachi. And those 'strange eyes' as you call it is called sharingan. I'll tell you all about it later."

The group was relieved that everyone was okay. Even Sasuke was happy about it although he barely showed it. Sasuke was impressed by Dante's style of fighting. Shortly after they buried Zabuza at the place Haku pointed out and Naruto stuck Zabuza's sword into the ground to serve as a tombstone. He found a smooth piece of rock and used his sword to carve a text in it:

_Here lies Zabuza Momochi. He didn't only give his life to save this country but also to save someone that was dear to him. Rest in peace honorable fallen one._

The next day the group left towards Konoha. Inari cried because his role model left the land of waves.

Along the way Dante and Naruto had a serious conversation.

Naruto "Dante…there is something you should know."

Dante "What is it?"

Naruto told Dante that his mother is still alive and was in a coma for years. The hokage spread the rumor she was dead to spare Naruto the pain of waiting for her to wake up.

Dante smiled "That's good for you…it was always one of your biggest dreams to meet one of your parents."

Naruto "But that isn't all…I have my devil's blood…or should I say Sparda's blood from her which means she is your half-sister."

Dante's eyes widened a bit "Say what! I thought your father was the one with devil's blood."

Naruto shrugged "I thought so too…guess we were both wrong."

Dante "So I have a half-sister that is alive and well." And he started to smile "can't wait to meet her."

The group kept on walking and there wasn't much action. The nights were spend talking while Dante was lying on a branch in a very relaxed position. He wasn't much of a interacting person. Also Haku didn't join the conversations because she wasn't used to these kind of things. She and Zabuza only said when there was something important to say and nothing more.

The night after everyone was sitting at the campfire when Sasuke suddenly started to talk.

He said "Naruto…during your fight with that demon I saw you transforming into…something."

Naruto glared at Sasuke "Yeah…so?"

Sasuke "So what's the big deal about that?"

Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other and Naruto said "It's my family's Kekkei Genkai. The Uchiha-clan modifies their perception with the sharingan and they unlock special jutsu. My Kekkei Genkai is the same only with my Kekkei Genkai it's my entire body."

Sasuke snorted "It's not a Kekkei Genkai I ever heard about."

Naruto shrugged "There aren't many of us left…only me, my mother and Dante."

Sasuke shrugged as well "Hmm okay."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and thought _Why is he acting so 'normal' all of the sudden?_

Then it became more silent until they heard in the distance "I said no…so stay away from me!"

The voice of a girl said "Please…I gotta see it."

Suddenly a arguing Dante and Ten-ten appeared. Everyone looked strange.

Ten-ten "Come on…I just wanna see your sword…it's such a piece of excellent craftsmanship."

Dante "I said no ten million times already…don't you know what 'no' means?"

Naruto sighed and thought _that's the reason why Ten-ten suddenly wanted to join Dante when he went looking for some wood for the fire._

Dante suddenly disappeared thanks to his quicksilver ability and Ten-ten looked around and said "Where did he go?"

Naruto "Don't worry…he'll come back when things are more quiet…most likely when you are sleeping."

Ten-ten stuck her tongue out and said "You're mean."

Everyone in the camp laughed. About one hour later everyone went to bed. The next day everyone woke up and suddenly saw Dante sleeping in a branch of a big tree. Ten-ten didn't nag to see his sword anymore…she would find other ways to get a good view on Dante's sword in time.

Three days later the group arrived in Konoha. Naruto, Dante, Haku, Kakashi and Itachi went to the Hokage's tower to report. Dante kicked the door open, startling the poor old hokage. The third hokage was very surprised to see Dante again.

Dante started to lean against the wall on the far end of the office and said "Hey old-timer…guess who's back."

The old man looked at Dante and stuttered "W…what are you…d..doing here?"

Naruto smiled and said "Sorry old man…that's kinda my fault."

Hokage "What do you mean your fault?"

Naruto "I kinda….invited him."

Hokage "You did _WHAT!_"

Dante "You don't have to yell…we have sensitive hearing. He said he invited me."

Hokage turned to Dante "But what are you going to do here?"

Dante "The thing I am good at. I'm moving my office to Konoha."

Hokage "But we don't have any vacant building that can serve as an office."

Naruto "I'm already way ahead of you. I have enough room in my house and we can decorate a room for Dante that can serve as his office."

Hokage "Fine…if you invited him you're responsible for him." And then he seemed to notice Haku and said "and who might this young lady be?"

Naruto "Old man…meet Haku. She was the partner of Zabuza Momochi for years and is a skilled shinobi."

The hokage looked strange when he heard the name of Zabuza Momochi and Kakashi started to give his report about what happened in the land of waves.

The hokage looked puzzled "I see. So this young lady accompanied the missing ninja Zabuza Momochi and she isn't registered in any village. So miss Haku, what do you want to do here in Konoha?"

Haku shrugged and she answered "I don't have a objective. All my life I have been serving Zabuza and tried to make his dream come true. With him gone I don't really have a objective anymore."

The hokage smiled "What about becoming a shinobi for Konoha? From what I heard from Kakashi's report you already have the skills necessary, you only need a small test. That way you can work and find something important for you…perhaps find a new dream that is your own."

Haku nodded in agreement and the Hokage continued "The only thing I need to do now is to find a suitable living space for you."

Naruto stepped forth and said "Old man. If you don't mind I would like that Haku lives with me…if she pleases. She doesn't know anyone in the village except me."

Dante smiled and said "They are growing up so fast…so young and he already has his first girlfriend."

In a blur Naruto rushed to Dante and hit him in the gut that knocked the air out of Dante. The hokage, Itachi and Kakashi freaked out because they didn't suspect that from Naruto. Dante fell to one knee and Naruto crossed his arm and said "Serves you right bastard. Next time I will hit your crown jewels."

Itachi stepped forth and asked "Are you two always like that."

Dante moaned in pain and said "No…normally it's worse."

Naruto rolled with his eyes and said "Please don't bring up that dancing story again."

Kakashi looked strange "Dancing story?"

Naruto growled "One time in training I didn't fulfill Dante's objective and for punishment he pulled his guns and aimed at the ground near my feet so that I was forced to dance and there was laughing out loud and cracking jokes the entire time."

Kakashi "That's terrible!"

Dante got up and said "The story isn't finished yet. Naruto didn't like the treatment I gave him so at one point he jumped near me, cut a tree with his sword so that the tree landed on my ass."

The Hokage coughed that ended the dispute between Naruto and Dante and he spoke "That's all interesting and all but I have only one more thing to say and then you can continue your argument outside. Since this mission turned into a A-ranked mission I will pay everyone who are in it accordingly. Now dismissed."

Everyone left the room and the Hokage thought _Those two are going to drive me crazy._

When the group went outside they said their goodbyes and Dante and Haku followed Naruto to their new residence. Naruto opened the gate and Dante saw Naruto's house.

He whistled and said "Not bad…who did you kill to get this place?"

Naruto "I didn't kill anyone for it…I inherited it from my father."

Haku "It's so big."

Naruto "It is but you can't hear me complaining."

Naruto opened the front door and yelled "Hey mom. I'm back and I brought visitors."

Kushina came down and said "Hey Naruto welcome back. And who are these two?"

Naruto "This beautiful lady is called Haku. I met her on my last mission and since she has nowhere to go I decided she could stay here."

Kushina bowed and said "Nice to meet you Haku. I hope you will like it here."

Haku bowed as well and answered "Thank you miss Uzumaki."

Kushina "Just call me Kushina. If you say miss Uzumaki it makes me feel like I am a old woman."

Naruto "And this man over here is Dante mom."

Kushina's eyes widened a bit. Of course she hoped to meet him one day but she didn't suspect it would be this soon. She looked at him and for some strange reason she felt deep inside that there was some sort of 'connection'.

She bowed "It's good to meet you at last Dante."

Dante smirked "Yeah…same here." He gave Naruto a look and he asked him "Naruto…didn't your mother awakened her devil blood already?"

Naruto startled and put his index finger in front of his lips but it was already too late and Kushina said "Awakened my devil blood?"

Naruto chuckled nervously "Nah…it's nothing mother…"

Kushina's face went a little bit darker and with a deeper voice she said "What does Dante mean Naruto?"

Dante looked at Naruto "So you haven't shown her yet?"

Naruto sighed "Nope."

Haku looked strange at the three people and said "What are you three talking about?"

Naruto "Since you will be living here I must explain something Haku. My mother, Dante and I are half devils."

Haku's eyes widened a bit "H-h-half devils?"

Naruto "Yeah half devils. And before you start to think other things…no we are not demons. Devils are stronger, more developed and have more potential than demons. We can choose to be good or evil. Just think of me like the way you met me…I'm still the same only now you know a little more about me."

Haku nodded and Kushina almost screamed "Na..ru…to..what did Dante mean with his remarks? Awakened my devil blood? Shown me what?"

Naruto sighed helplessly and said "He means this." And Naruto's features changed. He got a little bit taller, his features became more stern, his whisker-marks disappeared and his hair changed from blond to silver.

Kushina and Haku looked strange at Naruto and Kushina said "You've been using a transformation jutsu all the time? Even against your own mother?"

Naruto shaked his head "No. If this was a transformation jutsu I would already have been discovered by Itachi and Kakashi's sharingan. It's metamorphosis. Dante taught me that after my devil blood was awakened for the first time so that no one in the village would get strange ideas."

Kushina's eyes almost bulged out "So…why do you change like _THAT_ after you awakened your devil blood?"

Dante stepped forward "I can explain that one. When a devil and a human make love it depends on the parents how the child would look like. It can happen that a child will get the human's appearance. But a human body isn't built to support devil powers so when a devil's blood is awakened by the means of the devil trigger ability a forceful transformation will take place and the devil's appearance comes out…in this case Sparda's appearance."

Kushina "S..so if I ever activate that…devil trigger thing I will…?"

Dante nodded "Yes…I suppose your body will change as well. But don't worry…I can teach you the metamorphosis technique as well."

Kushina "Thank you." And she turned over to Naruto and smacked him on the head "and you…don't you think these kind of things are important to tell me!"

Naruto rubbed his head "Sorry mom…just wanted to tell you if that time ever comes." And Naruto changed back to the way he looks before he awakened his devil blood.

Dante smirked and suddenly he seemed to remember something "Oh Naruto…I'm getting hungry. What about ordering some pizza?"

Naruto looked at Dante and said "Well…there is something I need to tell you…"

Suddenly the nature outside the house was disturbed when someone yelled "_WWWHHAAATTT!"_

Naruto looked scared at Dante "Yep…there is no pizza here. They never heard of it."

Dante growled "Dammit and I just went through my last pieces."

Kushina "But we have something great to eat instead of that…pizza you're talking about."

Dante growled "Nothing is better than pizza."

Kushina ran to the kitchen and came back with a steaming bowl filled with ramen and said "Here try this and be the judge."

Dante growled and took the bowl and ate a bit of ramen. Soon after that he took another bite…and another…and another and soon he was eating just as fast as Naruto normally did.

He said "Not bad. Not as good as pizza but it's a close second."

Kushina "No…nothing is better than ramen!"

Dante "Ah please…compared to pizza ramen is just something I would wipe my ass with."

Kushina "Watch your language when you are in this house! And ramen is at least three times better than that stupid pizza crap you are whining about!"

Dante and Kushina kept on arguing while Naruto sneaked away while he was dragging Haku with him.

Haku "Why did you drag me away?"

Naruto "I know how this thing goes…they keep on arguing, they ask for my opinion and no matter what I say I'll be the bad guy."

Haku "How…strange."

Naruto "You'll get used to it, just run for it when the situation require it and you will barely notice it."

Then Naruto seemed to think about something and asked "By the way…what size are you?"

Haku looked at Naruto "W-why?"

Naruto "I just realized you barely have any clothes with you and I don't have anything wearable for a woman like yourself. So how about we will go into the town and go shopping for clo…"

Before Naruto was able to finish his sentence he was dragged out of the house by Haku. Naruto was almost flying because of the speed Haku developed while she was dragging him and he thought _well…her time with Zabuza didn't knock out the famous sense for shopping._

At the Uchiha residence

Sasuke and Itachi returned home. Sasuke lived with Itachi ever since their parents died on that terrible night. Itachi loved his brother above anything else but for quite some time now he is concerned about his little brother. His urge to revenge the Uchiha clan changed him and not for the better.

Another thing that was troubling him is that Sasuke suddenly was nice to Naruto on the way back. Itachi suspected that Sasuke was planning something.

Sasuke noticed on the way to their house that Itachi was frowning. Itachi only did that when something was puzzling him.

Sasuke asked "Is there something the matter brother?"

Itachi seemed like he was pulled back to reality and said "Nothing really…I was just wondering why you had a sudden personality change on our way back. On the way to the land of waves you were acting…uhm.."

Sasuke smiled "Like a jerk? Yeah I know. I know I've been acting like a asshole ever since our clan was slaughtered. I also got carried away by our clan's legacy."

Itachi nodded "But why the sudden personality change?"

Sasuke "On the bridge I realized something. I am so pre-occupied with avenging our clan that I am forgetting to live myself. That and something else…"

Itachi looked strange "Something else?"

Sasuke nodded "I already knew about Zabuza's proposal because…I was listening in on Naruto and Kakashi and I heard Naruto say something that hit me and caused me to think about my life."

Itachi "What did he say?"

Sasuke "He said…"

**(Flashback)**

Sasuke made a clone to fool the people inside Tazuna's house. His interest of Naruto got the best of him and he saw Kakashi walking outside to have a little chat with Naruto. He decided this would be a good opportunity to listen in on their conversation and discover a little bit more about Naruto.

For days he was trying to discover why the villagers hated Naruto and how could it be that Naruto was so strong. But the question that really interested him was if Naruto was fighting at full power or that he was holding back for several reasons.

He got a good spot just behind the wall so that Kakashi and Naruto couldn't discover him while he could hear every single word of them. He heard the conversation between Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke wanted to leave after that conversation but he stopped when he heard Kakashi and Naruto talking further.

Kakashi "I think you are right. Let's go back inside and discuss it with Itachi first before we let the others know what happened here."

Naruto "That's for the best. Until this point he was our enemy and bluntly saying that we spoke with him just now isn't the best way to handle things. I mean sure…Ten-ten and Ino can understand but Sasuke has such an urge to prove himself that he will do something stupid before we are done with our story."

Kakashi "You really hate him don't you?"

Naruto "No. I don't hate him. I dislike him because he sees himself as the centre of the universe and doesn't matter what happens to the people around him as long as he gets what he wants."

Kakashi "At first he was a happy boy until that night the Uchiha-clan was massacred. From that day he turned into the Sasuke we know today and he really wants to avenge his clan."

Naruto "He should grow up. At least he still has his brother and almost every girl in Konoha. Does Sasuke's sensei keep a good eye on him?"

Kakashi "I think so why?"

Naruto "Oh simply something I learned from Dante. Sasuke wants his revenge above everything and revenge is a bad advisor. The path of an avenger is bad for a person and the people who care about him. The fate of an avenger is always the same. The first option is that he dies trying, Option two is that he becomes an empty shell with no desires at all and option three is that he takes the place of the one he took his revenge on."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and he was thinking _Who does he think he is! He doesn't know how it is to lose your family…wait…the first years of his life he didn't had anyone. And what if he's right about that avengers path? What if one of those three things happens to me in the future? _

All these questions were running through his mind. It was something worth of thinking over. He also tried to think how it would be like if he was Naruto in his early days. No one to care about him…hated by everyone…living in fear every day. He realized he couldn't…it was unknown for him. Just trying to feel that way was almost too much for him.

**(End flashback)**

Itachi "I see…and what did all that thinking do to you?"

Sasuke "It will take time but for now I am going to try to be at my best. I realize I have been mean to some people. First I am going to do something."

And Itachi saw Sasuke turn around and leaving the Uchiha residence. Itachi looked stunned. But then a smile appeared on his face and he was thinking _Thank you Naruto_.

Namikaze residence

Kushina and Dante were sitting in the living room. The fight over ramen and pizza exhausted them and they were taking a breather. Suddenly the door opened and Haku walked in.

Kushina looked surprised and said "Haku? I didn't saw you leave."

Haku shrugged "Could be. You were too busy arguing with Dante. Naruto brought me to town to buy some clothes."

Kushina "And where is Naruto? I don't see him with you."

Suddenly a bunch of bags was covering the front door and behind those bags Kushina could hear Naruto's voice saying "I'm here mom…can you please give me a hand…Haku went a bit overboard."

Haku giggled "Sorry but you offered me to go shopping."

Naruto growled a bit and Kushina gave her son a hand. It took about half an hour to bring Haku's clothes to her room.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Naruto looked strange and Kushina said "Who might that be? Are you expecting company Naruto?"

Naruto shaked his head and walked to the front door. He opened it and with a surprised look on his face he said "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke "Hello. I..ehm…have a confession to make." Sasuke told Naruto that he was listening in on Naruto and Kakashi's conversation and that he was thinking about his life the last few days.

Naruto said "Good for you but why are you telling me this?"

Sasuke "I just came here to…say sorry about all those things that happened between us. I'm really serious about changing my attitude towards people, although it would be hard against those fangirls."

Naruto snickered "I can imagine, especially that pink haired girl."

Sasuke smirked "Oh you mean Sakura? You could consider her the leader of the fangirls. Ever since she is in my group she keeps nagging about a date. Ino was a close second. I've apologized to her as well."

Naruto "If you're truly sincere about changing I will knock those fan girls back with my sword."

Sasuke laughed "That wouldn't do any good. They're just like zombies…they will get up and moan my name and keep coming after me."

The conversation between the two boys suddenly ended when a blond woman dressed in leather, who was dragging a huge suitcase passed the two.

Sasuke looked interested at the woman and asked "Who was that?"

Naruto glared at the direction the woman went and said "Trouble…"

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"Finally! It became time. I could've quit much sooner but I hate short chapters."

**Naruto **"Only that part in the end of this chapter was very obvious idiot."

**Mnarutodbz **"Perhaps…but only god knows what she will do to you and Dante."

**Dante grinded his teeth **"If I find out it is something that I won't like I will slice you in half."

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Hehe…anyway don't forget to review and see you next time…and the next chapter will come quicker…I hope. I have my autumn break so I have enough time on my hands. Bye."


	6. Chapter 5: Romance

**Mnarutodbz **"Here I am again with a new chapter of this story. Everyone must be dying of curiousity about what Trish is gonna do!"

**Dante **"Grr...shut up...they are just a bunch of entertainment seekers who want to see that my ass is handed over to her."

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"It can't be that bad...I think you're just imagining things. Anyway before we get to the review I just want to say that I am applying the same option to this story as in The Saiyans new adventure. For the people who doesn't read it I will say it...in the next chapter you can ask questions to the characters themselves."

**Naruto **"Stupid rule..."

**Mnarutodbz **"Don't be like that Naruto or else you will get stupid questions because you're acting like a jerk."

**Naruto sighs **"Fine..."

**Mnarutodbz **"Alright then...reviews!"

**10 tailed naruto **"sooo trish is in konoha is she gonna torture naruto and dante is she is she is she telll MEEEEE:P"

**Dante **"Told you so..."

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Hehe...well...just wait and see..."

**Storylover213 **"nice chapter sasuke isnt a ass anymore naruto my fina become a man because of haku and dante is about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter by trish thats just great i always found it funny as hell when trish beat dante to a bloody pulp."

**Sasuke **"Ass?"

**Naruto **"Become a man?"

**Dante **"Bloody pulp?"

**Mnarutodbz sweatdrops **"Hehehe..(coughs)..."

**Dante glares at Mnarutodbz **"That's number 2..."

**Mnarutodbz **"I know...I can count you know...next review."

**Kagutsuchi Firegod **"Do you plan on Giving Dante's business of Hunting demons a new name? Are you planning on turning half the Namikaze mansion his office or add on to the Mansion turning it into a small district? Pizza can be made with bread dough and tomato sauce, the rest is what you choose for the toppings. Will that help your pizza problem Dante?

A cop pulls over after Firegod pops his bone back in his leg "You are under arrest for desturbing the peace and possessing illegal fi. . (Bang)" Firegod shoots the cop in the head. "Thanks for the replacement car!" Firegod takes the cop car and drives off."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...like Naruto said in the last chapter...the Devil may cry agency will move to the Namikaze compound...a small part of it will be decorated like an office."

**Dante **"And your tip doesn't help because it takes too long to make...grr annoying people. And don't you know that killing other people is wrong? That police officer was just doing his job!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Why are you in such a bad mood Dante?"

**Dante **"Because everyone wants that I am beaten to a bloody pulp by Trish..."

**Trish walks in **"I'm just populair...don't whine about it like a little baby..."

**Dante **"Grr...next review..."

**Grocamol **"Do you have plans for the other Demon containers Like Gaara? Will you have Naruto or Dante save them from the Akutski (Did I spell that right?) later in the story? Both Ramen and Pizza are the best, they both have their own greatness.

Grocamol looks back to see his OC crew stapping up with Guns and swords. Enru kicks the front door of the house "Lets go kick some demon ass everyone!" Everyone cheers, but in a good way. Everybody exits the house in a different way, some jump through the windows crashing them in the prosses, others stampede through all available doors, and one over excited Enreru blows up a new exit through the wall. Grocamol sighs "Can I crash at your place Naruto, till my house is fixed?

Public apoligy: If anyone is angered by me, please except my sincerest apologies for any spamming and rude remarks towards any of your reviews."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well if I have any plans you will read it eventually...I hate to spoil the rest of the story. And it's Akatsuki...not Akutski."

**Both Naruto and Dante take out their guns and aim at Grocamol and they yell in unison **"Don't even dare to say that pizza is just as great as ramen...pizza takes first place and ramen second place!"

**Naruto **"And sure you can stay...if you can find it hehehe."

**aka suna kitsune **"*screams like a little girl* RUN FOR COVER TRISH IS HERE *hides behind a random boulder*... if Trish is here i wonder if lady is gonna make an appearance?"

**Trish looks amazed at aka suna kitsune **"I didn't know a voice could get so high..."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well...it's unlikely that Lady will appear because it's been a long time since the Devil may cry series...but you people will hear some things about her...This also answers the review of Kokuryu-Oh."

**SuperNarutoLover **"Another nice chapter.

I loved the part about how Naruto got the devil bringer. I read stories that he simply "have" it without any explanation. But how did Nero die? He couldn't have died from old age and he was too cool and strong to be killed by demons...TELL ME!

(coughs) anyway. I loved the sentimental part with Haku and Zabuza and of course the explosion of anger.

I really laughed my ass off when I read that part when Naruto did his sexy jutsu and that Trish kicked him in the nuts. And since we're talking about Trish...please kick Naruto's ass since he made fun of our women shopping sense!

Good luck with the rest of the story."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well your first question will be answered in this chapter."

**Trish glares at Naruto who immediatly starts to sweatdrop and with a scary voice she asked **"Did you really do that...Naruto?"

**Naruto shakes his head but Mnarutodbz nods. Naruto turns around and yells **"THANKS A LOT STUPID TRAITOR!"

**Suddenly Naruto feels Trish her hand on his shoulder and she says **"Do you know why we women have a passion for shopping?"

**Naruto shakes his head and Trish continues **"To let go some of our agression!" **and she punches Naruto in the face and he was send flying.**

**Mnarutodbz looks at the scene with a painful expression on his face **"Ouch...that's gotta hurt. Well enjoy the chapter people...after the disclaimer of course!"

**Disclaimer **I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION.

* * *

Dante was relaxing on the couch while Kushina was busy in the kitchen.

He suddenly heard a voice he knew all too well "Sitting on your ass again lazy bum."

Dante slowly turned around and saw a woman that was covered in leather and she had blond hair. She was followed by Naruto and strangely enough also Sasuke.

Dante "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Trish "Just be happy I'm so resourceful or else I was still waiting at the crappy hut you call an office."

Dante "Oops...I totally forgot about you didn't I?"

Kushina came out of the kitchen and she saw Trish and asked "Who are you?"

Dante answered "She is just a business associate of mine."

Trish looked mad "Just a business associate!"

Dante sighed "Alright...alright...she is also a good friend. Please don't keep hammering on that Trish. By the way...our office will be relocated to this place...thanks to Naruto."

Kushina bowed "Nice to meet you miss Trish."

Trish just looked at Kushina "Just Trish will do...who is she?"

Dante "She is Naruto's mother...and strangely enough my half-sister."

Trish "I thought she was dead."

Dante "So did everyone else but it appears she was just in a coma and the hokage spread the word that she was dead to save Naruto from more grief."

Trish "I see. Well she looks nicer and smarter than you...well you don't place the bar that high anyway but still..."

Naruto smirked and said "Ouch."

Dante growled in annoyance and said "That was just cruel...why do you have to be such a mean hag sometimes?"

Trish got a scary glare while she dropped the suitcase and with a scary voice she said "What did you say?"

Naruto got a scared look on his face and took Kushina's and Sasuke's hand and dragged them out of there.

When they were outside Kushina released herself from Naruto's grasp and asked "Why did you do that for!"

Naruto "Trust me...you'll thank me. Dante called Trish a hag and when that happens you better stay out of their way."

As in respons of Naruto's words they could hear Dante screaming when bolts of electricity seem to come out of the house.

After a while Dante was trying to crawl out of the house and reached out for Naruto's hand as he said "Na...Naruto...please...give me a hand here..."

Naruto "ARE YOU INSANE! There is NO WAY that I'm gonna be a part of this!"

Dante was suddenly dragged into the house as he screamed "Pathetic coward!"

Sasuke looked surprised and asked "Does this happen often?"

Naruto "Nah...normally Dante is smart enough not to call Trish names."

Kushina "I'm going inside to make sure she doesn't kill him."

Naruto stopped Kushina "She wouldn't pull it off even if she tried but I will go in there in your place. I've had my problems with Trish as well and I survived it."

Naruto slowly walked inside. He almost lost conciousness when he saw the mess Trish and Dante made in their little fight.

He just walked in when Trish gave Dante a hard hit in the face that send Dante flying towards Naruto. Naruto acted on his instincts and called forth his devil bringer and caught Dante with an ethereal arm.

Trish and Dante forgot their little fight when they saw the Devil bringer and Dante said "That's the devil bringer. Where did you get that?"

Naruto explained what happened in the forest on his latest mission. When he told about the strange woman he followed Dante immediatly said "Kyrie..."

Naruto was done with the story and he asked "Dante...you seem to know about that Nero person. Who was he?"

Dante "He was someone with devil blood. He was somehow connected to Sparda although I didn't know how. It was later I discovered it."

Naruto "How did he die?"

Dante "Well let me start with a story before I tell you how he died. Nero was a very strong fighter who was pretty adept with the devil bringer. He had a lover called Kyrie. Years later Kyrie died of a disease and Nero never became the same again. The grief and serious attitude got to him."

Naruto nods "The lost of a lover can change a man a lot."

Dante "Indeed. A short while later some rookie devil summoner made the mistake of summoning someone called Nelo Angelo...the possessed devil who was once my brother. Nero fought him but something strange happened."

Naruto "Something strange?"

Dante "Yes. During their fight Nero started to...fade. The more Nero faded, the more Nelo Angelo transformed back and when Nero was completely gone my brother Virgil had returned."

Naruto "How is that possible!"

Dante "We heard a theory from someone who knows about these things. According to him Nero was the reincarnation of Virgil's humanity. During that fight Virgil's humanity returned to his original body which resulted in Nero's demise and Virgil's resurrection...and I mean the TRUE Virgil."

Naruto "So...there is a chance that your brother is out there?"

Dante shrugs "Could be. I don't know if he came here with us."

Naruto nodded. Dante told him that Dante and Trish came from a different world...or dimension. Dante told that the world or dimension he lived in came to a end by natural means. Tsunami's, hurricanes and earthquakes ended the world but a bright light appeared and the next thing Dante and Trish knew was that they were in Naruto's world. Since that moment the demon portals appeared in Naruto's world.

Dante continued "Well he isn't evil anymore...not totally anyway. My brother was never evil...just misguided. He helped me a bit with the office and later he left in a quest to find himself again."

Naruto "I will keep that in mind...just...be careful about your abilities here please. I don't want everyone to know that we are half devils or else we have a angry mob on our hands."

Dante and Trish nodded and Naruto said "What's in the suitcase?"

Trish "Dante's devil arms. Something told me that I should bring them along and luckily I did because Dante didn't tell me anything about relocating his office...although you can't hear me complain because that old 'office' is more dangerous than a demon attack in more ways than one!"

Dante "Well...at least I have room in this place to store my devil arms safely."

Naruto "Trish...would you like to live here as well? It's not like you have a place to stay anyway and I wouldn't like to send you to a hotel."

Trish "Sure...but why isn't it a good idea to stay at a hotel?"

Naruto made a gesture with his hand "Too much perverts in Konoha..."

Trish nodded "Oookay."

Suddenly Kushina turned her head around the corner "Is it safe to come in?"

Naruto nodded "Sure mom...everything is worked out...for the moment."

Kushina gasped when she saw the destruction of the living room. She got mad and said "Look at this mess! Who is going to clean up!"

Dante got a startled look on his face and said "Ehm...I gotta let my clients know that my office is located here...see ya!" and he disappeared using the Quicksilver ability.

Trish whispered "Dammit...asshole."

She walked to the door but Kushina got in her way and with a angry voice she said "Where do you think you're going?"

Trish looked at Kushina "Outside...I wish I could help to clean up but...do you know how hard it is to bend when you're wearing leather?"

Naruto got a disturbed look on his face while Sasuke, who was still waiting near the front door, started to drool a little as wild fantasies ran through his head.

Trish left the house while Kushina started to clean up the mess in a angry mood.

Sasuke "I'm going back home. Guess Itachi is waiting for me with dinner."

Naruto had a deadpanned expression on his face "Your brother can cook?"

Sasuke "Yeah...why?"

Naruto "Well...he doesn't look like someone who can cook."

Sasuke "Well his cooking is great...although he makes me eat things like sprouts and broccoli...I hate those things!"

Naruto smirked "Thank Kami I don't have to eat those things...but anyway see ya around."

Sasuke "Bet on it!" and he left for his home.

Naruto walked into his home and saw that his mother was cleaning up in a angry state. He said "Do you need help mom?"

Kushina "No...just let me be for a second."

Naruto shrugged and walked upstairs. He knocked on Haku's door and opened it. Haku let out a scream while she quickly wrapped a towel around her private parts.

Naruto started to sweatdrop "S...sorry Haku...I didn't think you would be...naked."

Haku "Don't you know that you should wait for the 'come in' part before you enter the room?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Sorry...I lived on myself for so long that I forgot about that little detail."

Haku glared suspiciously at Naruto "I don't think you forgot and if you did you forgot on purpose."

Naruto "No...no. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here. I lived on myself the first few years of my life and the rest I lived with another guy so it isn't that strange that my skills in etiquette are a bit...rusty."

Haku smiled "I forgive...on one condition."

Naruto "And that is?"

Haku's smile grew bigger "A date...tomorrow."

Naruto smirked "Great...I promise I'll be on my best behaviour."

Haku walked past Naruto on her way to her walk in closet and with a wink she said "Who said I want you on your best behaviour."

Naruto looked stunned but soon a big smirk was on his face.

He walked out of the room and suddenly heard someone whistle. He looked around but no one was there and then he realised that the whistle came out of his mind. It was Kyuubi.

Kyuubi whistled again and said **And that's number one.**

Naruto _Don't push me Kyu._

Kyuubi said with a comical teary voice **Little Naruto is growing up so fast.**

Naruto growled a bit _What do you mean by that? It's just a date!_

Kyuubi **If you think so...I know better.**

Naruto _Huh?_

Kyuubi sighed **You're very slow today. Haku is normally a very silent and serious person. Suddenly she is flirting with you...don't you find that a bit strange?**

Naruto _Perhaps she is opening up._

Kyuubi growled **Yeeeeaahhh...right. Or perhaps you accidently let out a little bit of pheramones.**

Naruto startled _Are you serious!_

Kyuubi started to laugh **Don't worry...it was only a little bit and it only affected her because she was already attracted to you. It isn't enough to make her fall on her knees and beg you to...**

Naruto _ALRIGHT! I get the picture. _

Kyuubi laughed again **Good...anyway you have that date in your pocket. You can even bring her to a prison and she still consider it a great date.**

Naruto _I know already...oh well it will be the most interesting thing tomorrow because first I have to do some boring D-ranked missions._

Kyuubi **They should give you some more important missions. If you get that mission with that cat tomorrow...please do Konoha a favor and slice that cat's legs off!**

Naruto _You're feeling sadistic today Kyu._

Kyuubi **What do you expect? Those so called 'missions' are just a replay of the same boring stuff over and over again.**

Naruto _Then I might have an interesting offer for you..._

Kyuubi **Hmm?**

Naruto _If you help me with some certain techniques...as a sparring partner of course...I'll let you out while I am doing missions tomorrow. How about that?_

Kyuubi **Grr...last time I was your sparring partner it hurt like hell...on the other side those D-ranked missions are boring as hell. So no matter what I chose it will still be hell.**

Naruto smirked _So you'll feel right at home._

Kyuubi growled but suddenly she chuckled **It is because you're a handsome devil or else I would've kicked your ass. Fine I'll help you with your training.**

Naruto went to the nearby forest and summoned Kyuubi from his body. They started to train and they kept training until it was dark outside. Kyuubi returned where she belonged and Naruto went back to the Namikaze estate to eat.

He came into the dining room and saw that everyone was waiting for him. Naruto smelled something delicious and he sat down. Kushina came out of the kitchen with several platters and Naruto and Dante were surprised when they saw that Kushina made pizza's.

Naruto "Mom...how did you know how to make these?"

Kushina smiled "Dante told me how to make them so I tried to do my best!"

Dante looked at the pizza "It smells about right...but what are those green things on it."

Kushina "You said that someone can choose which toppings to use so I chose broccoli."

Naruto and Dante had a scared expression on their faces.

Dante "Broc..."

Naruto "...coli?"

Kushina "Yeah...so?"

Trish was already eating and she said "Come on guys...it isn't that bad to tell you the truth."

Naruto slowly picked up the pizza and started to eat. He had to admit that broccoli wasn't that bad. Only Dante didn't try it. Trish thought it was rude so she pulled Dante's ear and ordered him to eat it. He finally surrendered and he found out the hard way that he didn't like broccoli.

Kushina crossed her arms "At least you know now for sure that you don't like broccoli. Now you can remove the remaining broccoli off your pizza and eat the rest.

_The next day_

Naruto woke up in a bad mood. He knew he had some boring missions today. He got under the shower and dressed up. He summoned Kyuubi from his body so that he fullfilled his promise to her and left the estate.

He got to the training area where the team usually meets up. He already saw Ten-ten and Ino. They were still waiting for Kakashi and Itachi. To their surprise they were early for once.

They explained the 'mission'. They had to deliver some goods in town and after that they had to clean up near the river. Naruto sighed because he already knew that the day would be boring as hell...

_Somewhere in Konoha_

Two people dressed in black cloaks were walking through the village. One was bigger than the other while the other one was smaller. People who were observant could clearly see that the big person was a male while the smaller one was a female, because of the way she moved and her figure.

The big person said "Are you sure we can find the demon in this village?"

The smaller person nodded "Yes. The one who gave us the order said that he was here."

The big person asked "And how did he looked like again?"

The smaller person "He looks like a boy, has blond hair shaped like a mop and carries around a big sword."

The big person sighed "I really hate it when we don't get enough information. The client only said that the demon returned here recently and looks like a small boy around 13 years old."

The small one replied "Don't complain. Be happy we get any jobs at all. I only hope this isn't another wild goose chase."

The big person said "Well...the client looked solid. What was the name the demon had again?"

The smaller person said "Naruto Uzumaki..."

_With Naruto_

Naruto just delivered some old scrolls to a shop in Konoha. He was bored out of his mind and wished this day would end soon so that he could train.

Soon he returned to the training field and saw that Kakashi and Ten-ten were waiting for him. Ino and Itachi haven't completed their mission yet.

Kakashi eye-smiled "Ah so there you are Naruto...did the delivery go well?"

Naruto nodded slowly "Yeah...it was really boring. I wish something exciting would happ..."

He suddenly stopped talking while he was looking around. Kakashi noticed it and looked around as well. Ten-ten asked "Naruto...what's the matter?"

Naruto "Something isn't right here. We are being watched...and not in the good way."

Suddenly an arrow rushed out of the nearby bushes and Naruto quickly jumped aside. There was an explosive tag on the arrow and it exploded but Naruto was too far away from it to get hit by the blast.

Ten-ten got her scroll and summoned a lot of kunai and send them to the bushes where the arrow came from. A small person dressed in a black cloak came out of it.

She stood in front of the three ninja and suddenly a second figure dressed in a black cloak appeared beside the small person.

Naruto thought _There is something strange about that smaller person although I can't really put my finger on it._

Naruto "Who are you and why are you attacking me?"

The big person started to chuckle "Please don't play the victim here demon!"

Ten-ten "Are you blind! Naruto isn't a demon idiot!"

The smaller person started to talk "We are from the order of light and someone hired us to kill the demon that calls himself Naruto Uzumaki."

Ten-ten "Order of what!"

Naruto glared at the two "The order of light. They are a bunch of amateurs that can only take out lower and middle class demons. They are a bunch of idiotic extremists that kill first and ask questions later. Some even made human casualties because of that attitude."

The big person said with a angry voice "Don't mock the order!"

Naruto shrugs "I'm simply stating a fact. Don't blame me for the incompetence of some of your fellow companions."

The big man attack in a wild rage. The smaller person told him to stop but he didn't listen. While he was rushing towards Naruto he got a blade from beneath his cloak and made a attempt to cut Naruto in half.

Naruto simply got Repent off of his back and blocked the fierce strike. With almost no effort at all Naruto threw the big man back who landed on his butt.

The big man chuckled and said "That's the proof I needed. Only a demon could do that without any effort...you're exposed demon!"

Naruto glared at the big man "That doesn't proof I am a demon. It simply proves that you are a weakling and a amateur."

The big man snorted "I am Obo Agitawa and I've slain more demons than you know!"

Naruto sighed "How can you be so proud of beating so many demons even a chunin can handle."

Obo "WHAT! I oughtta..."

Naruto interupted with a mad voice "No! You should listen! I am much stronger than you realize. I could even kill you without ever feeling any remorse because the way the order of light acts damages innocent people more than helping them. So let go of your high and mighty attitude and use that small thing between your ears!"

The smaller person stepped forward and said "Obo...that's enough. He is right. If he was a demon you would already have been killed when you landed on your behind."

Obo "B..But Maya."

Maya "It seems we were send on a wild goose chase again. This boy isn't a demon."

She removed her hood. She had blond hair and some small bangs were hanging in front of her had one grey eye and strangely enough one red eye and those eyes were looking into Naruto's eyes. Obo removed his hood as well. He had the face of a professional boxer. He had short, spiky black hair and two dark blue eyes.

Maya bowed and said "I am Maya Ateme and this is my partner Obo Agitawa. I'm sorry for the mistake. Our client gave us the order to eliminate the demon threat called Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto "There is no damage so it's alright. But next time investigate if your 'target' is really a demon. If I didn't had my guard up you could have injured, or even worse killed me."

Obo "The client gave us a story that indicated you were a demon. The story was plausible."

Kakashi "And what kind of story was that?"

Obo "He said that the nine-tailed fox attacked the village a few years ago and that he since recently has returned in the form of a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki."

Kakashi had a shocked expression on his face but Naruto started to chuckle "So your client said that? Even if that was true it would make me a jinchuuriki (demon vessel), not a demon."

Obo growled "They're the same thing."

Maya "Obo...that's enough. They are not the same things. Demon vessels contain demons. In a way they prevent that the tailed-beasts roam free in this world. People don't know the difference between being a jinchuuriki or being possessed by a demon. The way you are thinking now is the reason why jinchuuriki are hated."

Naruto "It seems you partner has more brains than you Obo."

Obo started to curse and to swear but Naruto didn't hear him anymore. Instead of that something else happened. He saw it was getting darker and he heard a voice in his head "Young companion of Dante. The girl is mine. Don't interfere or you will die with her!"

Then everything returned to normal and Naruto could hear Obo should "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

Naruto could feel that some alarm bells were going off inside his head and he jumped towards Maya and tackled her.

While Naruto was in mid-air Obo shouted "WHAT ARE YOU..." and suddenly some claws came out of the ground where Maya was standing.

A big hole appeared and a big demon crawled out of it, followed by some small demons.

Kakashi, Ten-ten and Obo started to fight the small demons.

Maya looked at it and said "Thanks...I owe you one."

Naruto "No prob...stay close to me. He is after you."

The big demon started to talk "Young one! I thought I told you to stay away from the girl!"

Naruto "Did you really think I was gonna do that? That would be boring."

The big demon roared and said "You dare to defy me! Fine then it's time you meet your doom!"

The big demon pulled his arm back and he punched toward the direction Naruto was. Naruto jumped up and just in time because the place he was standing turned into a unrecognisable mass of debris.

The demon couldn't see where Naruto jumped to because he was too busy with his punch and he looked around. He heard Naruto whistle and to his surprise Naruto was lying in a comfortable position on his shoulder.

Naruto "I gotta say...I love the view from up here."

The demon growled "You insolent little..." and a 'boom' sound was heard and the demon screamed while he was reaching for his ear. Naruto shot off a big part of it.

Naruto "Please don't insult me...I am rather sensative."

The demon said "I will find out how sensative you are...when I'm squeezing the life out of you!" And his free hand tried to take Naruto but he quickly dodged it and jumped down.

The demon made a quick step with his feet and stepped on Naruto. Maya's eyes bulged out and she screamed "NARUTO!"

The demon laughed evilly but suddenly a surprised look appeared on his face. His foot was being pushed up and Maya could clearly see Naruto.

Naruto had a disgusted look on his face "Damn that smells...haven't you ever heard of water? Your feet smell like a pile of rotting corpses."

Naruto pushed the demonic foot higher and the big demon lost his balance and fell down, conviently crushing some of his minions.

Naruto took advantage of the situation and ran up his body and in no time he reached the head of the demon and he pulled out his guns.

The demon's eyes widened and he said "You...you're not human.."

Naruto "Perhaps you're right but at least I am not a demon." and he pulled the trigger and kept shooting until there wasn't any face left.

Suddenly the minions of the big demon stopped and ran away when their master was killed.

The 5 people chased and killed them until every single minion was dead.

Everything was over but suddenly Obo aimed his sword at Naruto and with a icy look in his eyes he asked "What are you?"

Maya pushed Obo's sword down "Stop it Obo. He isn't our enemy."

Obo had a surprised look on his face "But Maya...you saw what he did right? There is no way a normal human can do that! That demon was a high middle class or even a low higher class!"

Maya "I said stop it Obo...or do you want to pierce me as well?"

Obo looked down and Naruto thought _What does she mean?_

Maya bowed and said "Thank you for saving me and killing that big demon. If there is anything we can do just ask."

Kakashi stepped forward and said "We would like to know who gave you the order to kill Naruto."

Naruto looked strange at Kakashi and Kakashi said "I suspect it is someone from this village Naruto. If we don't find out who he is he could possibly try to get hold of another demon hunter."

Maya nodded "Alright although it goes against the order's policy. The name of the client is Amoni."

Naruto looked strange at the name but Kakashi nodded "It's the chef of the Akimichi restaurant in Konoha."

Ten-ten "Do you think the Akimichi-clan is behind this?"

Kakashi shaked his head "No. I know Choza Akimichi, Choji's father, and I know for sure he doesn't wish that anything should happen to Naruto. I would rather suspect the Hyuuga-clan for something like this but not the Akimichi-clan."

Ten-ten "But why would someone want Naruto dead?"

Kakashi "Well..."

Naruto sighed "Well you're gonna hear this one day or another. The reason why the people of Konoha hate me and did those terrible things to me is because...I'm the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox."

Maya "So you really are the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox."

Naruto nodded. Ten-ten was surprised...she didn't suspect that Naruto would hold such a big secret but it all made sense. The icy glares filled with hate that were aimed at Naruto while he was walking on the streets of Konoha...the silent whispers...the strange responses of her parents when she asked about Naruto.

Obo was surprised as well "But why were you away for so long...the last time the order heard something about the nine-tailed jinchuuriki was around 8 years ago or something."

Kakashi "That's easy. Someone took him away after some Jonin crossed the line."

Obo "Crossed the line?"

Kakashi nodded "They crossed the line when they crucified a 4-year old boy."

Maya's eyes got filled with rage "How terrible! It isn't his fault that he is a jinchuuriki!" then she calmed down "But thank you for telling us. Now we can put you on the order's list."

Kakashi looked strange "What list?"

Maya turned to Kakashi "The order has a list of all jinchuuriki because people sometimes hire us to kill demons and later we find out that the target is a jinchuuriki. The order took measures to prevent that and made a list of all known jinchuuriki. If someone hire us to kill a demon and the name is on the list then we refuse the job."

Kakashi nodded and Naruto said with a serious face "Nice but I don't think everyone in the order thinks the same way. Jinchuuriki are hated and feared and in return Jinchuuriki become instable because of the pain of being alone."

Maya "Pain of being alone?"

Naruto's face cleared up "Nah...just some good old jinchuuriki talk. Just forget about it."

Kakashi turned towards Ten-ten "You may think about Naruto what you want but know that this information is classified."

Ten-ten "Don't worry. I don't think of Naruto any different, as a matter a fact I'm more angry on the villagers. It isn't his fault and yet they did terrible things to him. They should be ashamed of themselves."

Naruto "Thanks Ten."

Ten-ten glared at Naruto "Of course I can change my mind if you keep calling me that...Naru."

Naruto crinched his right eye "Agreed...I don't call you Ten and you don't call me Naru."

Kakashi started to laugh followed by Maya. Maya said "Well...it's time we took our leave. We will return to the order and report about this job."

Kakashi nodded "And we will take care of Amoni."

Maya and Obo bowed and Maya said "Thank you for all that you've done and perhaps we will cross paths in the future. Until then...farewell."

And they fazed out of existence. Naruto looked at the place the two were standing before and thought _And still...there is something strange about that Maya person..._

Naruto turned around "Let's keep this little adventure from Itachi and Ino."

Kakashi "Why?"

Naruto "Or else they are gonna nag again about how dangerous it is to fight demons and ask questions I don't want to answer yet."

Kakashi "Fine...but you know that Itachi will hear about it when I report this to the Hokage right?"

Naruto "I don't care...at that moment I am not in his presence so he can't complain about me."

Shortly after this conversation Itachi and Ino appeared and they all left together for some lunch.

They were walking and suddenly Ten-ten said "Oh no...there is Sasuke-bastard."

The group looked and indeed there was Sasuke and his squad.

Sasuke smiled when he saw the group and said "Hey you guys."

Naruto saw that Sasuke was carrying the annoying cat every genin team has to retrieve and said "Hi. So you have that annoying mission too?"

Sasuke growled "Yes...it's really annoying. I just wanted to scorch a little bit of it's hairs with my fire style jutsu but everyone protested that it wasn't right."

Naruto snickered "Well...you will get your revenge. Just wait and see when you give it back to it's...respectful owner. You will even feel sorry for the cat."

Ten-ten looked confused "Wait...you two hate each other...since when did you became buddy-buddy on each other!"

Sasuke looked at Ten-ten "After the last mission we had together I started to think about my attitude and my personality. I've been cruel to people who wished the best for me and it isn't right so I decided to work on myself."

Ten-ten was surprised and Ino cut in the conversation "Yeah it's true. He even came to my house yesterday to apoligize."

Ten-ten "Amazing. Who would have thought!"

Sasuke snorted "Don't get any ideas. Although I decided to change my attitude doesn't mean I am the ultimate mister nice guy."

Sakura "Really Sasuke...why didn't you tell me? Would you finally go with me on a date now?"

Sasuke shuddert a bit and simply said "No."

Sakura let her head down while thunderclouds were over her head.

Kiba "Don't we have a cat to deliver? Akamaru is getting anxious and I don't want to spend time with pathetic weaklings like Naruto."

Sasuke glared at Kiba "If you want to take him on...be my guest. It's your funeral. I can take you on with one hand tied behind my back so probably one sneeze of him is enough to knock you out."

Kiba growled "Yeah yeah. The great Naruto Uzumaki. We'll see when the time is right. Anyway I wanna deliver this filthy creature and complete this mission."

Naruto "Which one do you mean...the cat or the dog?"

Sasuke hold in a laugh and even Hinata had a little bit of trouble while Kiba looked like he just ate a lemon.

Kiba "Like I said...we'll see how great you are when the time is right."

And he got away with big angry steps.

The leader bowed "I apoligize for my student's behaviour. He is a bit of a hothead some times."

Naruto "No prob...anyway...I don't think we ever met before."

The leader's eyes widened a bit "I'm sorry. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi."

Naruto "Nice to meet you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurenai "I know who you are. Almost everyone does. But now we must take our leave or else Kiba would have delivered the cat before we are present."

Kurenai rushed off followed by Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke said "Well...catch ya later Naruto. Don't forget that we will have ramen the day after tomorrow." And he rushed off after his team.

Ten-ten "I still can't believe it...he looks almost...human."

Ino "Yeah...imagine my surprise when he came to my door yesterday...I was just as shocked as you are now."

Naruto "Well he isn't so bad. He just let the bad things that happened in his life take the upperhand in his personality and now he is changing it. I think it's great...he can be a great friend if he keeps this up."

The group continued and went to the hokage tower. Strangely enough, before they entered, they saw a cat running away while a chubby lady was trying to catch it.

Naruto sighed "And there it goes again. Perhaps Itachi is right about cutting it into pieces...or at least chop it's legs off."

Kakashi "Let's just report about our missions so that can go home. I have stuff to do."

Naruto glared at Kakashi and with a mockingly voice he said "Stuff?"

Kakashi simply looked at Naruto with his visible eye and said "Yes. Stuff."

Naruto "Hmm strange...last time I heard you talk I thought you said your _novel_ will come out next month."

Kakashi growled "That's right but I'm talking about personal stuff now."

Naruto "Fine...let's report...I also have something to do tonight."

Kakashi glared at Naruto "Now you're making me curious."

Naruto grinned but didn't say anything which made Kakashi only more curious. Itachi sighed and thought _Really...sometimes I could swear those two were real brothers._

They moved into the tower and made a report. After that everyone left but the Hokage stopped Itachi and Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and said "Is it important Hokage? I have something to do today."

Hokage "I'm fully aware of that but this is important or else I won't stop you on this day."

Itachi "What is it?"

Hokage "As you might know the chunin exams is coming up."

Itachi "I am fully aware of that."

Hokage "I want to ask you two...are your students ready for the exams?"

Kakashi "I'm surprised you asked so soon. But if you want my honest opinion...yes. In my point of view they are ready and capable to become chunin."

The hokage nodded "And what about you Itachi?"

Itachi nodded "In my opinion they are qualified to become chunin. Their teamwork is flawless and their individual skills excellent."

The hokage "The come here tomorrow morning around 9. Every squad leader will come and I will ask them the same question and they will receive the chunin application forms."

Kakashi "I see. Then I take my leave today. See you tomorrow."

Itachi saw Kakashi leave and thought _Why is he in such a hurry?_

_At the Namikaze estate_

Naruto came home and saw Dante sitting on the couch.

Dante "Yo squirt what's up?"

Naruto sighed "Nothing much. These D-ranked missions are so boring. The only highlight of the day is that I met two demon hunters of the Order of light with the mission to eliminate a 'demon' called Naruto Uzumaki and that a demon appeared."

Dante chuckled "I don't know who I feel sorry for the most...the order of light scumbags or that demon."

Naruto shrugged "Well...it seems a villager placed the order. Only I can't get one of them out of my head. One of them was a girl that..."

Dante interrupted when he whistled "A lady huh...been there, done that and it really sucks if you can't get them out of your head."

Naruto growled a bit and said "It's not like that. There was something about her that didn't feel...normal."

Dante "How did she look like?"

Naruto "She is a bit shorter than me, blond hair. She had two different eyes. One was grey and the other was red."

Dante "Two different eyes huh..."

Naruto "What...you know her?"

Dante "No...just thinking back about someone I knew some time ago. It was a fiesty woman and she could go over the top sometimes but she was good at hunting demons."

Naruto "Is she here too?"

Dante shaked his head "No...she died."

Naruto "The demons got her?"

Dante "Nope...I don't know how she died. I just received an unsigned letter that stated that she was dead and that her will stated that I got some money she owed me."

Naruto's eyes widened "What...let me get this straight...she owed _YOU _money? That's against your policy! You have debts with people...not the other way around."

Dante "Yeah yeah shut up."

Naruto chuckled but suddenly Kushina walked out of the kitchen.

Kushina "Hi Naruto...how was your day?"

Naruto shrugged "Nothing much...how about you?"

Kushina "Fine. I'm going out for a bit. Feel free to make something in the kitchen yourself."

Naruto "Nah that's fine. I'm having a date tonight with Haku."

Dante's eyes widened "W..what! A DATE!"

Naruto "Yeah...so?"

Kushina "Let him...he's a big boy. Anyway I must go. See you later."

Naruto "Where are you going mom?"

Kushina "At the memorial stone. Today is the day that Obito died and I decided to pay my respects."

Naruto seemed to think "Obito...I heard that name before."

Kushina sighed "It was a student of your father and Kakashi's teammate who died and gave Kakashi his sharingan."

Naruto "Oh yes now I remember. I will see you later...and give Kakashi my regards."

Kushina "Kakashi?"

Naruto "He said at the hokage tower that he wanted to report as soon as possible so that he could attend to some 'personal stuff' that wasn't his erotic novel so I think he is already there."

Kushina smiled "Guess you're right. Anyway see you later...and let me know if you got your first kiss."

Naruto growled "mom" while Dante was laughing out loud.

_At the memorial stone_

Kakashi was standing before the memorial stone while he was thinking about the past, about team Minato and his former teammates. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

Kushina "Sentimental?"

Kakashi "Always."

Kushina "Liar."

Kakashi "Perhaps."

Kushina was standing next to Kakashi "From all the people that died in that war Minato found this one the worst. He was so full of lie and always eager to help his friends...even if that went against the rules of a ninja."

Kakashi "Sometimes I wish he was still around. He would've been a great ninja but an even greater man."

Kushina "You're the only one that can hold up the name of the three deceased members of team Minato."

Kakashi eye-smiled "I do my best and try to pass on the things they teached me. That is the least I can do."

Kushina "Minato said you always was the most talented one of his team but he also said that you hardly had a personality. He said that if you developed a good personality that you would be one of the greatest ninja that Konoha ever had and it seems that he was right."

Kakashi "Thank you...Kushina."

Kushina "You know what my greatest fear is?"

Kakashi "Hmm?"

Kushina "That I see Naruto's name on this stone while I am still alive. Of course it would've mean that he died like a hero but still.."

Kakashi "I know. No parent should bury their children. Don't worry about that now and even if there is danger...I will protect him with my life...I promise."

Kushina "Thank you Kakashi...it seems you really are the carrier of the will of fire from Obita, Rin and Minato..."

The two stayed there until it was starting to get dark...

_At the Namikaze estate_

Finally evening arrived and Naruto put on his best clothes and saw Haku coming down in a beautiful kimono.

Naruto whistled "You look good."

Haku blushed a bit and bowed "Thank you."

Naruto "I have something for you but I don't know if you like it."

Haku looked strange "What is it."

Naruto got a black cloth "A blindfold...it's a surprise where we are going."

Haku giggled "I'm curious."

Naruto binded the blindfold and led her to the place he picked. When they finally arrived he removed the blindfold from Haku's eyes and Haku could clearly see they were on top of the mountain where the hokage faces were carved out.

She could see a table with candles with delicious food on it and the lights of the village completed the romantic scene.

She started to giggle "Never thought you would be the romantic type."

Naruto smiled "There are many things you don't know about me Haku. I'm a man with many talents."

They talked, they laughed and they ate. They had a really good time. It has been a long time since Haku laughed this much. Naruto had the strange effect on her that she could feel totally secured with him. It was something she couldn't explain...it just was.

She told Naruto that she wanted to be a ninja that supported her team with her kekkei genkai but she also wanted to learn medical ninjutsu.

Naruto smiled "You would do great as a medical ninja."

Haku "What makes you say that?"

Naruto's smile grew wider "Everytime I see you, you heal me of my bad mood."

Haku chuckled "You big flirter."

They kept on talking and teasing a little and eventually they went closer and closer together. Soon they were lying on their backs beside each other, looking at the sky that was filled with beautiful stars.

Haku "Naruto...do you think...Zabuza is watching from up there?"

Naruto looked at Haku "Where does this come from?"

Haku "I was just thinking..."

Naruto looked at the stars "I don't know..."

Haku "Don't you ever think that people that died look down on you from the skies?"

Naruto "I don't know...I never thought about that...because I never had friends before and the people I consider my friends now are all alive."

Haku "And...what about your father?"

Naruto "It would be a comforting thought but I never thought about it. I hope it's true so that he can see what I've become...but on the other side I am afraid that he can see it because his last wish to the villagers of Konoha was rejected."

Haku "Good and bad things happen. it's just a part of life we have to deal with if we want it or not."

Naruto smiled "Indeed. I try to keep things positive although most of the time it's hard...you know...memories from the past and stuff like that."

Haku looked at the stars. She knew about Naruto's past and the reason behind it. He told her some time ago and she couldn't believe how the villagers treated him...no still treat them. Although they don't use physical force anymore she could still see the icy stares and hear the terrible whispered conversations.

Haku "I don't know how you do it Naruto...normal people would have gone insane or would at least hate the villagers. But most of the time you are happy and you're goofing around."

Naruto "Goofing around?"

Haku smiled "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? You've been holding back from the start...even when you were fighting that demon. You're just holding power back so that your teammates won't get scared of you and call you a freak."

Naruto smiled "You really seem to know me...Haku."

Haku smiled back "What can I say...you're really interesting."

Naruto "I'm not the only one...you are too."

Haku giggled "You know what else is interesting?"

Naruto gave Haku a confused look "What?"

Haku "This..." And she kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto was surprised because he didn't expect it so suddenly but the next second he answered her kiss.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity but finally they broke up and deeply stared into each others eyes. They cuddled a little bit while they were still watching at the stars and eventually they went home.

Everyone was already sound asleep and Naruto kissed Haku goodnight and went to bed because who knows what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"And this seems like a perfect moment to stop...after all the romantics."

****

Naruto

"WHAT! What's so wrong about it!"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"Nothing...why are you being so defensive all of the sudden?"

**Naruto **"Because you make it sound like it's bad."

**Mnarutodbz **"No I'm not...anyway...what I wanted to say before sissy boy here interrupted me; Don't forget to review and/or ask questions to the characters!"

**Naruto **"I show you who is the sissy here! EAT THIS!**" And Naruto farts near Mnarutodbz who is gasping for air.**

**Mnarutodbz **"Damn the inventor of chili!" **passes out...**


	7. Chapter 6: Brothers reunited!

**Mnarutodbz **"Before I go to the review section I must say to all the people who read this story how sorry I am. It took quite a while before I updated. The new chapter of The Saiyans new adventure took longer than I thought. But I am curious of all the reviews to come and the questions to the characters of course!"

**Dante growled **"Why am I putting up with this crap!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Because I say so! Now I leave the talking to Naruto because he will be the one that will answer your reviews for today!"

**Naruto looks at the readers **"I'm sorry…I was tricked somehow."

**Mnarutodbz **"No complaining! Or you will eat only vegetables for the next month!"

**Naruto sweatdrops **"First he takes away my chili but I can't have him take away my pizza and ramen so bring on the reviews!"

**Naruto reads the first review and asks **"Is the name of this guy anonymous?"

**Mnarutodbz sighs **"No, it means that someone gave a review who either doesn't have an account or who didn't sign in to an account, just answer it."

**Anonymous **"Where is Kisame and Kisame was the first Akatsuki member recruited."

**Mnarutodbz **"I take this one. Kisame will appear later in the story and you're wrong. The Akatsuki was established by Yahiko together with Nagato and Konan. They gained a lot of followers but neither of them was Kisame. He got in the picture much and much later after Yahiko died."

**Naruto **"Annoying spoiler…anyway next review!"

**Grocamol **"Why do I feel like this chapter is a chick flick."

**Naruto snorts **"Oh yeah, shooting off a demon's head is so girly."

**Mnarutodbz **"I think he is talking about your romantic scene with Haku. Perhaps a simple explanation will do. I used that part to give the relationship between Naruto and Haku some more depth. It gives the people more character and rules out inconsistencies further in the story. I really hate it when people write 'Oh I love you let's make a baby' crap that is OVERUSED."

**Naruto sweatdrops **"Alright…pretty long answer. Next review!"

**Storylover213 **"Nice chapter, can't wait for more and for once I don't feel like picking on Dante or Naruto but then again I've always been weird like that."

**Naruto drops the reviews because of the shock **"Are you pulling my leg? Where is the camera?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Come on Naruto, I don't think Storylover213 will do anything."

**Dante **"You do realize we are talking about Storylover213 here…oh I can't wait to tell the people from The Saiyans new adventure about this…they'll be so jealous!"

**Mnarutodbz smiles and says **"Good luck with that, oh and say Vegeta hi from me."

**Dante shudders when he thinks of Vegeta and says **"Ehm, next review please!"

**Silvdra-zero **"Excellent chapter and very subtle when you introduced lady's daughter. Masterfully done plus the romance bit was wonderfully done. I wonder what's going to happen next."

**Naruto **"Time will only tell but this bastard doesn't tell me anything."

**Mnarutodbz **"Of course not. If I did that you would already start fighting before the enemy showed itself."

**Naruto **"Of course not! I am trustworthy! I would never do a thing like that."

**Mnarutodbz's face blanked out and he said **"Ehm…I created you so I know you would take advantage of that."

**Naruto sweatdrops **"Hehe, anyway thanks for the positive review. Next one please!"

**Kamen Rider Burai **"great story needs a little more detail and the characters need more soul. I want to see more devil arms and dante trigger? Where is Vergil? Bring Nero back I wanted him and Naruto to be rivals."

**Naruto **"More detail? More soul?"

**Mnarutodbz **"For the readers who didn't read my other story…I let the personality develop. A detailed personality isn't simply there for people to read but it develops over time. And I can't simply bring Nero back…well I could but I won't. There is no more place for him since Vergil is there. Alright Naruto, you can continue if you wish."

**Naruto starts to scratch the back of his head **"Ehm…I think that's about it…next one."

**Kidimaru **"Near the end of the chapter when they were just arriving to safety in Wave, you said Zabuza's house instead of Tazuna's. You misspelled Obito as Obita.

**Naruto **"I know the writer has some misspellings at times but most of the time they are an accident. And the first one was already pointed out…by the way was it Kidimaru or Kidõmaru?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Sometimes it simply happens…can't help it. Then I am already thinking on the next part of the story and I make simple mistakes like that."

**Naruto **"Well…nothing more to say here…next!"

**naruhina fan **"Damn it, I can smell it. Keep Naruto away from the chili! Sucks that Nero died. At least how he died kinda explains how he's able to use Yamato the way he does in DMC4. Okay, since Nero isn't gonna be Naruto's rival, how about Vergil? I would also like to see a funny side to Vergil. Also, about Maya...is she Lady's descendant or reincarnation or relative? Will she be in Naruto's harem? Update soon!"

**Naruto looks guilty **"I can't help it. I was upset because Mnarutodbz mocked me and I had chili. I don't know how Vergil is and…**Naruto reads about the harem part **"I'm going to have an F**** harem! SWEET!"

**Mnarutodbz snickers when Haku barges into the room **"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

**Naruto jumps in the air **"Haku…honey…listen…"

**Haku **"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ABOUT IT! Mnarutodbz told me everything!"

**Mnarutodbz keeps on snickering while Naruto gave him a filthy glare but suddenly Naruto looked like he had an idea **"Haku…honey…Mnarutodbz is writing that I am going to have a harem…"

**Haku turns to Mnarutodbz and unleashed her killing intent on him **"Is that true!"

**Mnarutodbz begins to sweat **"No…really…well I did…but Naruto requested it…"

**Haku seemed to calm down **"Well…since I can't figure out who is wrong here I decided to punish you both…ICE SPIKE TIME!"

**Suddenly Mnarutodbz and Naruto are hit by many spikes made out of ice and Mnarutodbz says **"E..e..enjoy story after the disclaimer."

**Naruto **"My Kami I hate you Mnarutodbz…"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION

* * *

_Two weeks later after the last chapter_

Naruto was enjoying a good night sleep. He wasn't able to do so for quite some time because he was having strange dreams most of the time. Somehow it was always connected to a man who was wearing an orange mask.

Too bad for Naruto his sleep didn't last as long as he wanted. He woke up because he heard some noise downstairs. With a growl he got up and mumbled "What the hell is it now!"

He got out of bed and walked downstairs. He went to the room the noise came from and saw Dante decorating the room that would be his new office. Dante looked behind him when he heard Naruto come down and said "Rise and shine sleepyhead!"

Naruto yawned and scratched his head and asked "What time is it?"

Dante "Half past 6."

Naruto sighed "Bastard. I was finally enjoying some good night sleep."

Dante "Still having those nightmares about the guy with the orange mask?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah…except today but then you had to decide to decorate your office."

Dante chuckled "I'm terribly sorry."

Naruto "Yeah right…just as sorry as the time you 'accidently' interfered with a mission from the Order of Light."

Dante chuckled "But still…that look on their faces was something that made it all worthwhile."

Naruto "Oh yeah sure…it was fun until they placed you on their enemy list. It took you a lot of work to get off that blasted thing."

Dante smirked "I didn't do much, I simply defended myself."

Naruto looked around the new office that Dante made and he said "It looks good but have you ever thought about a secretary?"

Dante "No, I always handle the clients myself."

Naruto smirked "That's why I am suggesting it."

Dante "Funny guy aren't ya?"

Naruto "Believe it! You are such an easy target sometimes. By the way, where is Trish? I didn't see her last night, not even when I got home."

Dante "She is out of town for some demon hunting business of her own. Even if she were here you wouldn't notice her when you came in last night because you seemed pre-occupied with your little lady friend."

Naruto growled "What are you? Mr. Spy?"

Dante looked offended "How can you think something like that? It's not my fault that I have sensitive ears and that you have such a loud voice."

Naruto growled "Shut up. I'm going to get some breakfast because now I can't sleep anymore and that while I am having a free day today."

Dante chuckled while Naruto left the room. He made some breakfast and ate it. He did the things he normally did like cleaning up, getting dressed and training. After his training he went back into the house. He just wanted to go upstairs when someone opened the door.

It was an old man. He saw Naruto and asked "Is this the new location of the Devil may cry agency?"

Naruto nodded and said "Follow me. It's to the left."

The old man followed Naruto and entered the office where Dante was in.

Naruto "Hey Dante, I have a customer for you."

Dante "Sure."

The old man sat down while Dante was sitting in his chair while his legs were on the desk. Naruto sat down on the edge of the desk.

Dante "So what do you want?"

The old man smiled and said "You are the man who take…odd jobs right?"

Dante "If the price is right."

The old man said "Well…I live in Kyo village and since recently people are missing."

Dante shrugged "Perhaps they all took a vacation."

The old man "No, those people aren't the kind that takes vacations without leaving a message. We hired some ninja to follow them but they never returned. One week ago we were finally able to find someone but he was so mutilated that we could only recognize him by the ring he always wore."

Dante looked more interested and said "And you are thinking about something…supernatural?"

The old man nodded "Yes, there is no doubt in my mind that it is a demon because no human would be able or twisted enough to mutilate someone as much as the villager that we found."

Dante leaned back and said "And how much money do we get?"

The old man said "We gathered 5000 Ryou."

Dante whistled and turned to Naruto "Well, well Naruto that sounds interesting doesn't it? What do you think?"

Naruto was looking at his nails. He didn't look interested for the entire conversation and he said "I would refuse."

The old man looked shocked and said "But why? We are paying good money to get rid of a demon."

Naruto "Because we don't like to be fooled and your offer is way too low."

The old man looked dumbfounded and said "How do you mean fooled? And why is 5000 Ryou low?"

Naruto "You can drop the act now. The moment I saw you I knew that you are hiding under a genjutsu. Next time don't forget to hide your sealed ring that exposes you as a member of the Order of Light."

The old man looked shocked but then started to laugh "The stories about the two of you are true. Very perceptive Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled as well "Just some basic skills…Maya."

Dante looked at Naruto "Hmm?"

In the meantime the old man was gone and a beautiful young lady took his place.

Dante "You know her Naruto?"

Naruto "A little bit. Stupid story not worth of telling."

Dante glared at Naruto "Last time you said that a story wasn't worth telling someone told me you took out 2 hordes and a high level demon all by yourself so tell me."

Naruto sighed "Short version? Someone in the village hired the Order to hunt down a demon called Naruto Uzumaki, they found me and I convinced them I was not a demon. After that a real demon appeared, I killed it, end of story."

Maya chuckled "That's one way to say it. But why did you turn down the money?"

Naruto smirked "You came here under a genjutsu that means that you were hired to take out a demon but the demon is too strong to take on alone. You needed some extra help but knowing the Order they already gave the 'appropriate' manpower for the job you can't get it there.. You made a first offer of 5000 Ryou and I guess the Order would receive something of 30 to 40.000 if the demon is killed."

Maya growled a bit "Dammit, I should've tried the letter trick."

Naruto shrugged "A little bit too late for that. By the way where is that big friend of yours that…uhm…"

Maya "His name is…was Obo. He got killed. That's the reason I came here."

Naruto "I'm sorry for your loss. But why didn't you go to the Order with that information?"

Maya got a mad look in her eyes "I DID! But the only thing the leader said was that Obo should've been stronger and that I have to complete the mission on my own with any means necessary."

Dante "And now you are offering us 5000 Ryou from the payment the Order receives…I don't think they would like you after that."

Maya "It isn't the Order's money…it's my own money."

Naruto "Why would you offer your own money to hire Dante?"

Maya "At first this was an ordinary job for me but after that demon killed Obo it became personal. The Order said I had to capture the demon alive but after what he did to Obo…"

Dante "I see where you are going…you don't want to capture it anymore, you want to kill it."

Maya nodded "Yes, I want…no I need to kill it if I ever want to know one moment of peace. I owe that to Obo."

Naruto "You know that revenge is a dangerous motive right? You start to hate one demon and then the next, and the one after that until it never stops. Eventually it will consume you."

Maya "This is something I need to do! So tell me…can I depend on your help?"

Naruto turned towards Dante and asked "Well Dante…what do you think?"

Dante shrugged "Well…I hate the Order but for some reason I like this one. I think I will take the job. What will you do?"

Naruto smirked "I think I will tag along. It's been a while since I've been on a good old demon hunt together with you Dante."

Maya stood up and bowed "Thank you. I will wait at the Konoha gates."

Maya turned around and was ready to walk out of the room but Dante said "Hey lady…"

Maya suddenly froze and Dante said "What kind of weapons do you have on ya?"

Maya turned around and said "Just my knives and my bow and arrow…why?"

Dante "If you want to stand a chance against that demon you will need some better tools. Just wait at the Konoha gates and I'll bring ya something."

Maya nodded "Sure." And she walked out of the house.

Naruto seemed puzzled and said to Dante "Why did she suddenly freeze up? It wasn't like she was stopping because you called her but she actually FROZE, like she was startled or something."

Dante shrugged "Perhaps she thought I would turn down the job at the last second."

Naruto glared at Dante and said "Dante…I know you and I know you are hiding something."

Dante leaned back and said "Well…actually…"

Naruto looked interested at Dante and he continued "Actually…I used your personal bathroom for the big number 2 yesterday."

Naruto looked dumbfounded when Dante started to laugh and jumped out of his seat to leave the room. Dante was already gone when Naruto growled "That bastard is getting more idiotic by the day."

Naruto walked out of the office and went to his room to get prepared. He walked out of the house and saw that Dante was already waiting for him. Naruto saw that Dante was holding something that was wrapped in some sort of casket.

Naruto "What's that?"

Dante looked lazily at Naruto and said "What's what?"

Naruto got annoyed and said "That thing you are holding!"

Dante "Oh this? It's something that belonged to a friend of mine."

Naruto "What's inside the casket?"

Dante "It could be anything."

Naruto "You don't know?"

Dante was shaking his head "Nope. I can't open it. Last time I saw her she said 'It will open when the time is right'."

Naruto sighed "You always have the weirdest friends. They are all so vague!"

Dante "I'm a strange man myself."

Naruto "Anyway…let's go before Maya gets impatient. I want to be home early, preferably before Haku gets home."

Dante "Yeah, yeah, we get home before your cute little girlfriend."

Naruto growled and rushed off to the Konoha gates. Dante smirked and said "Aaahhhh youth, so impatient and so easily offended." And he went the same way as Naruto did.

Shortly after that they arrived at the gates where Maya was waiting. She said "Ah there you are. Wait…what's that?" while she pointed at the casket that Dante was holding.

Dante said "A casket, what does it look like to you?"

Maya "And what's in the casket?"

Dante smirked "A surprise. Let's cut the small talk and tell us what we're dealing with."

Maya "The job was for two demons. The first one is a big brown beast with acid saliva, big horns and black eyes. It has super strength. He is the one that killed Obo."

Dante "I see…and the other?"

Maya was shaking her head "I don't know. The client said that we would recognize him when we would see him. The only information I could get out of the client was that the demon looked human."

Dante "I see, so we're up against a big brown demon and a humanoid demon. The first one should be a piece of cake but the other one could be hard to find."

Naruto "Maya, do you know what the demon is after? Normally higher ranked demons don't come here or attack in the open."

Maya was shaking her head again "I don't know. Until know it seems like he is just on a killing spree."

Dante "Who cares what he wants? We simply track him down and kill him, easy as that."

Naruto "Oh, your feisty today. What's the occasion?"

Dante shrugged "Don't know…something in my blood tells me I'm going to enjoy this little job."

Maya looked at the two "You two are crazy. This isn't a fun cruise but serious business. You could get killed!"

Dante "Not really. And just for the record…I don't just like killing demons…I REALLY like it and I love it even more when the demon is strong."

Maya looked helpless "What have I done…I hired a bunch of lunatics."

Naruto "Correction; a bunch of skillful lunatics."

Maya "Let's just get going!"

Dante nodded "Let's go!" and he rushed off, but a moment he returned and with a deadpanned face he asked "What way is Kyo village?"

Naruto's face blanked out and he said with a monotone voice "To the west from here."

Dante "Right…let's go!" and he rushed off again.

Maya looked deadpanned as Dante ran and she asked "Is he always like that?"

Naruto "Only when he is in a playful mood. Most of the time he reacts very bored. I don't know which one is worse."

Maya "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

Naruto "No problem…I'm getting paid anyway. Now let's go before we lose track of Dante."

Maya nodded and they both ran to the west…

_Somewhere else in Konoha_

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk and looked serious to the group in front of him. It was squad seven that consisted of Kurenai Yuuhi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka.

Kurenai "You summoned us lord Hokage?"

The hokage nodded "Yes. We received a letter yesterday and I am sending you on a mission."

Kurenai "What letter?"

The hokage gave the letter to Kurenai and she read it out loud.

_Village of Konoha,_

_Since recently people are disappearing from Kyo village. I discovered this is the work of a demon. I found his hide-out and most of the kidnapped villagers are still alive. I won't ask you to exterminate the demon because I will do that myself but I can't risk it that the demon will use the villagers as hostages._

_I would like to hire some ninja to free the abducted villagers when I am fighting the demon. The Order of Light is also involved somehow but I don't think they will consider the villagers safety._

_Come to the big hanging vine that grows near the stream that separates the village to meet me and discuss the plan. _

_Slayer._

Kurenai frowned when she saw the one who send the letter "Slayer?"

The hokage nodded "Yes, Slayer. The man who hunts demon for fun."

Kurenai "And the fact that we are here means that you accepted the mission."

The hokage nodded again "Indeed. Slayer once eliminated demons that were close to our village and it's time to repay our debt and you don't have to fight the demon, just free the abducted villagers and protect them while Slayer takes care of the demon."

Kurenai "Do you know how this Slayer looks like?"

The hokage was shaking his head "No one does. Most of the time he is concealing his face by the means of a robe."

Kurenai "Why didn't you ask Dante or Naruto? It's their specialty after all."

The hokage sighed and said "We tried but they already left on a mission. You people are the ones for the job. Kiba's sense of smell can locate missing villagers, Sasuke's sharingan and Hinata's Byakugan can recognize danger immediately and in case something goes wrong you can also resort to genjutsu Kurenai."

Kurenai "I see. Guess we have no choice. Are you ready team 7?"

Everyone nodded and they suddenly disappeared. The Hokage put his pipe in his mouth and thought _I hope I did the right thing. Why did Dante have to be on a mission at this time?_

_With Naruto, Dante and Maya_

Naruto and Maya finally caught up with Dante. They were running and they were making good time. Suddenly they stopped when they saw a traveling party.

Dante looked at the group and said "Maya…I thought you said that the Order didn't want to send any more people to Kyo village?"

Maya looked surprised and said "They did!" she turned to the man who looked like he was the leader of the group and asked "What is the meaning of this?"

The leader of the group was a big bulky man covered with scars that proved that he was an experienced fighter. He had two weapons on his back, a big sword and a crossbow.

He smirked and said "The Order was informed about what you planned to do so they send us to Kyo village for a stage 3 procedure."

Maya was shocked and said "Stage 3! It's just one demon!"

Naruto "What's a stage 3?"

Maya glared at the group while she answered "Stage 3 is mostly used when a village is infected with demons. It's also called PISE."

Naruto "PISE?"

Maya "Purge, Isolate, Select and Eliminate. It means that they kill most of the villagers before they isolate people into groups and then select the people who are demons and then eliminates them. It's an extreme measure that's not to be used lightly."

Dante "And yet the Order proves how incompetent they are."

The big man said "You can say all that you want but we are still going to Kyo village. But we also received another order."

Maya "And that is?"

The big man smirked evilly and said "To kill Maya Ateme on sight for treason and using the money that belongs to the Order for unauthorized expenses."

Maya "What!" and while she was saying that the big man attacked. Maya was caught off guard and didn't have any time to defend herself. The big man grabbed his sword and thrusts it towards Maya. She closed her eyes and she heard the sound of metal clashing with metal.

She opened her eyes and she saw Dante standing in front of her. He blocked the big man's strike with Rebellion in one hand while he was holding his gun in his other hand.

The eyes of the big man widened and said "So fast!"

Dante looked at the big man with ice cold eyes and he said "You are not killing my client and you are not 'purging' today!"

The big man said "Says who?"

Dante "I say so. You have two options, one of them is listening to me and return to the Order headquarter. That would be recommendable for your personal wellbeing."

The big man said "And what's the second option?"

Dante "With the second option you will also return to the Order headquarter…in a small box."

The big man started to sweat when he looked in Dante cold blue eyes. He lowered his sword and said "Come on boys, let's head back. We will get Maya later."

Naruto "Good luck with that but before you will be able to lay a hand on her you are already dead."

The big man "Who the hell are you guys!"

Dante "Our names are not important."

The big man looked at Dante but someone else stepped forward and said "I know you…you're the legendary devil hunter called Dante! And that blond kid must be the one that has been traveling with him the last few years!"

The big man growled "Dante eh? I heard about you. So you interfered with Order business once again."

Dante smirked "That's what I like to do. We must really go now but say this to your 'precious' leaders…if I see or hear about a stage 3 or PISE I will start to hunt the Order and you will all die slowly…one…by…one. Understand?"

The big man was swallowing something away and said "Crystal clear." And he turned to the group "move out!"

The group marched away. Dante turned to Maya "Are you alright?"

Maya was looking at something in the distance. It looked like her mind was absent. That the Order ordered her death shocked her a lot.

Naruto laid his hand on her shoulder "Maya."

Maya started to shake her head "Sorry…I was thinking. I'm fine, let's keep moving."

She started to walk. Naruto wanted to say something but Dante placed his hand on his shoulder and he was shaking his head and he said "This isn't the time, let her think first."

Naruto nodded and started to walk as well…

_With squad 7_

Squad 7 was running to get to Kyo village as fast as they could.

Kiba started to sniff. Sasuke looked at it and said "Do you smell something?"

Kiba "Yes. I smell Naruto."

Sasuke "Is he here?"

Kiba was shaking his head "No, he simply passed this way."

Hinata "D-d-do you t-think they are g-going to t-the same place a-as us?"

Sakura "Who cares about him? Why would he go to a demon? He isn't half as strong as Sasuke is."

Sasuke "Sakura…"

Sakura "Yes Sasuke?"

Sasuke "If you don't have anything to say and can only talk nonsense then please keep that mouth of yours shut…it's annoying me."

Sakura got a disappointed look on her face but the rest didn't care because Sasuke had a point. Kurenai stopped and ordered the genin to stop as well.

Sakura "What is it Kurenai sensei?"

Kurenai was looking at the ground "I see traces. There were three people standing here. Looking at the footprints I would say two males and one female."

Sakura "How do you know that!"

Kurenai smiled "Basic tracking skills Sakura. Women normally have smaller feet and usually weigh less than men. It seems the three were standing here about 2 hours ago."

Sakura "Wait…you can see at footprints how long it was ago when the people were here?"

Kurenai "Of course not…I'm looking at the grass. When someone is stepping on grass it bends. It takes grass three hours to go back to its normal composure."

Sakura "Amazing!"

Sasuke "It seems that they collided with another group. I see another set of footprints…7 in total with one heavy man in front. It seems one of the three protected the other according to the way the footprints go."

Kurenai "Very observant Sasuke."

Sasuke "No one is injured so it means the smaller group must have intimidated the bigger group and they left without a fight. Kiba…can you smell if there are any familiar people here?"

Kiba "Sure." And Kiba bended more to the grass and started to sniff. Finally he got up and said "Yep…that's Naruto alright. There is no mistake about it."

Sasuke "But what do those other traces mean?"

Kurenai seemed to think but suddenly her face cleared up "I think Naruto and the ones he is travelling with crossed roads with some aggressive travelers."

Sasuke "That would be the case. If I look closely at the footprints of Naruto he is heading west…the same way as we are going."

Kiba "You think Naruto knows that Slayer guy and came to his aid?"

Sasuke "Everything is possible with Naruto. The only thing we can do now is keep going on and complete this mission."

Kurenai "I totally agree with you Sasuke…let's go."

_With Naruto, Dante and Maya_

The three finally arrived at Kyo village. Maya wanted to go after the demon immediately but Dante said they should start by resting in the village and stock up just to be sure.

The three looked around and only saw the houses and some dust that was swirled up by the wind. No one was on the streets.

Naruto "Where is everyone?"

Maya "I don't know. Last time I was here there were people walking on these streets."

Suddenly a window opened and the three could see the face of an older man "Strangers? Here? Oh boy did you people pick a bad time to visit Kyo village."

Naruto "and why is that sir?"

The old man said "Since yesterday small grey demons wander these streets. They are taking away people and they will never be heard of again!"

Dante "Small and grey demons? I guess they are foot soldiers."

Naruto "But it doesn't make sense. Normally foot soldiers kill on sight so why are the abducting people?"

Dante "That's why we're here to find it out."

Maya turned to the old man "Did any of you called in help from the Order of Light?"

The old man was shaking his head "No. I told you people this happened since yesterday and everybody who is left is too scared to run for help."

Maya "So the Order really wanted to perform a stage 3 for only one demon."

The old man asked "What a stage…"

While the man was talking an inhuman scream was heard around the village. The old man looked scared and cried out "They're coming! Run if you value your lives!" and the old man closed the window.

The three looked at the place where the scream came from and they saw a bunch of smaller demons running around the corner. Naruto quirked his eyebrow and said "Run? Just when things are starting to get interesting?"

Dante grabbed Rebellion and said "Let's make quick work out of these foot soldiers Naruto."

Naruto looked at Dante "Body count game?"

Dante smirked "Hell yeah!"

Naruto got Repent of his back and said "Let's see if you can keep up old-timer."

Dante growled "How many times did I tell you not to call me that squirt!"

Naruto "About as many times that I told you not to call me squirt!"

Maya got her knives "You two are impossible!"

The demon horde was near the group and they burst into action. While they were fighting, Maya could clearly hear Naruto and Dante counting when they killed a demon. The sound of the fight was heard all over the small village. The sound of metal through flesh and the hard noise of gunfire were the ingredients of the deadly serenade Naruto, Dante and Maya performed.

It took around 15 minutes before all demons were dead. Naruto placed his sword on his back and asked "Body count?"

Dante smirked and said "13."

Naruto grinded his teeth "Bastard…we tied again!"

Maya sighed "As I said before…lunatics…but I gotta say you were right Naruto…very skillful lunatics." And while she was saying this she thought _they're both amazing. I couldn't keep up with their speed and skill and it still looks like they even haven't warmed-up yet._

Suddenly the old man opened his window again and looked amazed when he saw the dead bodies of the foot soldiers. He looked at the three and said "What are you people? Angels?"

Naruto smiled and started to shake his head "No, calling us angels would be very wrong. We're demon hunters."

The old man looked at them and said "and did you come here to get rid of our nemesis?"

Dante "That's the big idea. Do you or someone else in the village know where his lair is?"

The old man seemed to think "The demon has been spotted many times near the mountains north from here."

Dante looked at his two companions "Then that's the place we will start our search." Naruto and Maya nodded and they went north.

In the alley near the place where Dante, Naruto and Maya fought a man was looking at the group that went to the north. With a soft voice he said "So they are here." And he walked away.

_With squad 7_

Squad 7 finally arrived at Kyo village. They walked through the main street and they saw a group of people talking to each other. The seemed excited and Kurenai decided to see what the fuss was about.

She saw an old man who said "No really I'm telling you…those three people eliminated that demonic horde and they didn't even break a sweat! Two of them were children!"

Another man said "You're getting senile old man. There is no way that normal people have a chance against those nasty beasts! And show me proof! Where are the bodies?"

The old man looked helpless and said "I don't know. I saw them lying there and the next second smoke came out of them and they dissolved."

The group continued talking but Kurenai already heard enough. She walked back to the group and said "It seems Naruto was here but he moved on."

Sasuke "Could it be he and we have the same goal?"

Kurenai "Well…it could be possible only it would be a big coincidence."

Kiba sniffed around and said "According to the smell he was he around a half an hour ago."

Kurenai "Don't forget that we aren't here to serve as back-up for Naruto. If he wants to hunt demons in his own free time he is free to do so but we are on a mission."

Kurenai turned to Hinata and asked "Hinata, can you locate the rendezvous point with your Byakugan?"

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. She looked around and said "I-its 50 meters f-from here, t-to the west."

Kurenai "Good work Hinata. Alright squad…let's meet our employer." And they went to the designated area.

When they arrived they saw no one. Kurenai looked around and said "Are we early?"

Suddenly she heard a voice who said "No…you're just in time." And squad 7 could see someone walking from behind the tree. The person was wearing a blue robe with a hood on it that covered his face completely.

Kurenai "You're Slayer I presume?"

Slayer "That is correct."

Kurenai "We are the ninja from Konoha you requested."

Slayer "I know or else you wouldn't be here."

Kurenai sweatdropped a little and said "Ehm…right. So what's the plan?"

Slayer said "In the northern mountains there is a cave. The demon we are hunting chose it as his lair. When we arrive he would sense us immediately. I will use that to lure him to me so that you guys can make your move when I am fighting the demon. Your only concern is the people that are in the cave and nothing else."

Kurenai nodded and said "You think you can beat it?"

Slayer let out a soft chuckle and said "Don't worry about me. I'm quite capable if I say so myself. There is only one thing I'm worrying about."

Kurenai "And what is that?"

Slayer "Today I saw three people killing a pretty big horde of demonic foot soldiers. After that they left to the north and it could be that they would try to take on the demon themselves. This could interrupt our plan."

Kurenai "We know those three. They could help you with killing the demon."

Slayer "Guess I have no choice but to trust you on that."

Kurenai "So where are we going now?"

Slayer "We are going to the north, to the demon's lair…"

_With Naruto, Dante and Maya_

The three were walking to the north. Slowly but surely the beautiful naturel environment where Kyo village was build made place for a cold and barren sight. There were only dead trees and soil where no grass could grow as far as the eye could see.

Maya looked around and said "Can you imagine that just a few weeks ago this area was filled with beautiful flowers and mighty trees?"

Dante "That would be the influence of the demon."

Maya "What do you mean?"

Dante "When demons are in a certain area for a long time the environment gets corrupted. With their presence alone they could turn the most beautiful place into a barren wasteland. But before that happens it takes a lot of time."

Maya "Why does it happen?"

Dante "Demons have a certain aura that envelops their entire being. For humans it's undetectable but for nature it's like a poison. After a while nature withers. It also has effects on humans if the demon lives close enough. People who don't have enough resistance to the influence give in to their bad habits more easily."

Maya "You know a lot about demons Dante. I've read a lot of books about demons. About their levels, their attributes and so on but I've never read that before. How can it be that you know this?"

Dante "Personal experience. I've been hunting demons for quite some time now. They've always been around but they always operated in the shadows until a few years ago."

Naruto "We're getting close so I advise we keep our conversations to a minimum."

Dante and Maya nodded. Suddenly Naruto and Dante stopped and they both looked back from the way they came from. Maya noticed it and looked at the same direction but she didn't see, hear or feel anything.

She whispered softly "Is something the matter?"

Naruto shaked his head and said "I'm not sure. I feel…something but I can't exactly tell what."

Dante looked intensively but he didn't say anything. He whispered at the same volume "Let's go on. Remember the plan Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and whispered "Lure the demon to us, fight it head on and remove the fight as far from the cave as we can and retrieve the villagers after we defeated the demon."

Dante nodded "Exactly. It's time to do this thing."

They continued on their path and it didn't take long before they were standing in front of the cave where the demon has its lair. Dante took out one of his guns and shot a few round in the air. Soon after that a ferocious roar was heard in the area and the demon came out of the cave.

The cave was around 7 feet high and the demon barely fit through the entrance. It was brown with some kind of slimy substance around its body, black eyes and some kind of yellow saliva was coming out of his mouth. A drop touched the ground and the group could hear a hissing sound and saw that smoke came off the ground.

The demon roared once again and said with a hard voice that could be heard from a mile away yelled "Who dares to disturb Xenoxlas!"

Dante "I dare to do so you ugly bastard!"

The big demon looked at Dante and said "You pitiful human dare to mock Xenoxlas? Xenoxlas will kill you!"

Xenoxlas's head went back a little and spat towards the group. Dante, Naruto and Maya immediately jumped away to avoid the deadly acid saliva. Dante came down with a big smirk on his face and he said "Nice try…too bad your aim sucks."

The demon roared and ran towards Dante. He cocked his fist back for a powerful strike. The giant fist rushed towards Dante, who jumped away at the last second. A loud 'boom' sound was heard and a huge crater was on the place where Dante stood a few seconds ago.

Dante stood a little bit away from the demon and he whistled "I see someone ate his veggies."

Xenoxlas turned his head towards Dante and yelled "STOP MOCKING XENOXLAS!"

Naruto smirked and said "He doesn't have much of a choice when he sees your ugly mug!"

The demon looked angry at Naruto and spat some saliva to him, that Naruto easily avoided by jumping away at high speed. The demon's focus was aimed at Naruto and Dante took his chance to do some damage to the demon. He was swinging his sword and hit Xenoxlas but it seemed to have almost no effect at all.

Dante "Dammit. Naruto…that bastard has a skin like an elephant!"

Naruto, who was busy with avoiding Xenoxlas said while he was dodging "Got it!"

Xenoxlas wanted to spit again but suddenly he was screaming in pain when an arrow pierced through his arm. Naruto looked at Maya who was holding her bow and she shrugged and said "Enchanted arrows. It seems he is pretty weak against it."

Dante joined Naruto and said "Perhaps it's time for a different strategy. This demon isn't the pushover I thought he would be."

Naruto "Well…he is pretty slow but he is very tough. It really sucks that he can attack on short and medium range."

Dante "Yeah it is. He is weak against the enchanted arrows that Maya possess."

Naruto "Double team with supporting member?"

Dante "That would be the best strategy."

Naruto "Let's do it. Let's show this bastard what happens with demons that stay here!"

Maya jumped back while Naruto and Dante rushed towards Xenoxlas. While they were running they were avoiding the acid that Xenoxlas spat at them. Naruto was swinging Repent to Xenoxlas's right side. Xenoxlas threw a punch at Naruto's direction but Naruto quickly avoided it while Dante hit Xenoxlas painfully on the left side.

Xenoxlas turned to Dante but was suddenly hit by Naruto. Xenoxlas immediately countered but before his fist reached Naruto, he was hit by Maya's arrow.

The group did this trick a couple of times. Xenoxlas was defenseless from it and he knew it. He was hurting all over while his black/blue blood was coming out of several wounds. Merely by using his instincts he did something unexpected.

He roared and let out explosive energy that ravished the area around him. Both Naruto and Dante were send flying by the shockwave.

Maya ran towards Dante without looking at the demon. She was so busy with Dante's wellbeing that she neglected her own safety. She was with him and she saw that Dante had his eyes closed.

Maya "Don't die on me now bastard WAKE UP!" and she slapped him in the face. Dante quickly opened his eyes but Xenoxlas was already on the move and it was too late for them to avoid his giant fist.

For Maya time seemed to stop. She looked around and saw Xenoxlas standing still and Dante as well. The entire area looked like it was grey. The only thing that held its original color was the small casket that Dante was carrying around.

It seemed to call her. There wasn't an actual voice but Maya could feel it in every cell of her body. She approached the casket and when she reached for it the casket started to crack. At the time the casket was totally destroyed time seemed to go on again.

Moving on nothing more than instincts Maya got the strange big device that was inside of the casket and aimed it at the big demon. Her finger pulled the trigger and something big came out of the barrel. It rushed at Xenoxlas at high speeds and when it connected the projectile exploded and Xenoxlas was send flying.

Dante looked at Maya and put the thumbs up. If it wasn't for her Xenoxlas would have hit him pretty hard.

Although the projectile did some damage Xenoxlas wasn't beaten. Naruto came to Dante and Dante growled "Dammit! What does it takes to kill this oversized bastard!"

Naruto "I don't know. Perhaps it's time for a little bit of speed." He put Repent on his back and got Yamato. He got in a fighting stance but Naruto suddenly stopped and looked confused.

Dante "What's the matter Naruto?"

Naruto "I don't know…it seems like Yamato is…resonating."

Dante "That's strange. It never did that before!"

Naruto "I don't know why but I feel like I can't attack that ugly bastard with Yamato…it feels like it's a bit reluctant."

Suddenly Dante, Naruto and Maya saw a shadow jumping up towards Xenoxlas and Yamato _flew _out of Naruto's hand towards the shadow. The moment the shadow and Yamato connect the shadow disappeared and they could only hear the sound of steel piercing through flesh. The group saw that the arm of Xenoxlas was cut off and he was screaming in pain.

Dante smiled and said "It's been a while since I last saw you…Virge."

Maya and Naruto looked behind them and saw a person who was dressed in a blue robe while he was holding Yamato. The person removed the hood. He looked exactly like Dante, only his expression and his hairstyle was different.

The man growled and said "I told you never to call me that."

Maya "Dante…who the hell is that!"

Dante "Oh sorry. Let me present you my twin brother…Vergil."

Maya rolled her eyes "There are two of them? My Kami nature is cruel!"

Vergil chuckled and said "It seems you know my brother a little. By the way Dante, why did you give Yamato to some kid?"

Dante shrugged and said "That kid is pretty good in fighting. I trained him and after a while I gave it as a present since you never come to visit me."

Vergil growled "I was busy."

Dante wanted to make a snappy comeback but Xenoxlas roared and Dante said "I almost forgot about him."

Vergil "I thought you guys already killed that thing. It's only a brown giant."

Naruto "He is pretty tough."

Vergil "That's because you guys are attacking the parts of his body that are strong. The best way to eliminate that kind of demon is by stabbing a sword in his third vertebrae."

Dante "His third WHAT!"

Naruto "Didn't you ever read something about anatomy? Even I know that."

Dante "I'm sorry…I'm fighting those ugly things to make sure little pipsqueaks like you CAN learn!"

Vergil "As much as I hate to interfere in your little fight…don't you think we should dodge that big fist that's heading towards us?"

Dante and Naruto looked up and barely dodged the big fist. Dante pulled out his guns in mid-air and showered Xenoxlas with bullets. Xenoxlas did what Dante wanted him to do. Xenoxlas turned towards Dante and that action allowed Vergil to cut his ligaments. Xenoxlas got down on his knees and Naruto jumped up and put Repent just below Xenoxlas's neck. Xenoxlas screamed and totally collapsed.

Naruto removed Repent and the body of the big demon started to dissolve immediately. Dante put Ebony and Ivory back in their holsters. He smiled and said "That was some old school teamwork."

Vergil nodded and said "Agreed."

Vergil looked at Naruto and seemed to concentrate on him. Naruto looked back at him and in a flash he saw what Vergil looked like in his devil trigger. Vergil saw the same thing in Naruto.

Vergil quirked his eyebrow and said "Dante…do you know…"

Dante quickly interrupted Vergil and said "I know" and his eyes quickly looked at the direction Maya was at "But this is not the time to talk about it."

Vergil snorted and turned to Naruto "And what is your name?"

Naruto "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Vergil held out Yamato so that Naruto could take it back but Naruto didn't accept it "It was yours to begin with. I could feel Yamato was waiting for you for a long time and its better in your hands than in mine."

Vergil nodded and said "Thanks." and Dante said "So Vergil, do you feel like going with us for a while? There is enough to do nowadays and in Konoha we have good contacts so that we know when a demon attack occurs."

Vergil shrugged "Fine. It's not like I have any other place to go."

Naruto "Have you been living outside this entire time?"

Vergil "Sometimes. If I am in a village I sleep at a hotel."

Maya "Sorry to disturb your conversation but Dante…can you tell me what this is?" and she held up the device that came out of the casket.

Dante "It's something we called a bazooka. It belonged to a friend of mine and she placed it in a casket that couldn't be opened. She said to me 'it will only open at the right time by the right person'."

Maya looked confused and Vergil looked at that thing and said "Isn't that Kalina-ann? The bazooka that was used by Lady?"

Dante nodded "Yep indeed. And look closely at Maya."

Vergil looked at Maya but after a while he was shaking his head "I don't know what you mean."

Dante sighed "Look at her eyes Virge!"

Vergil looked at Maya again and said "Now that you mention it…"

Maya got annoyed and screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Dante "The woman we are talking about. She was the only one that could wield Kalina-ann. She was a regular person although she excelled at demon hunting but her most outstanding feature was that she had two different colored eyes and one of them was red."

Maya "Like mine…which means…"

Vergil nodded "Those things are inheritable dominant which suggest a most likely possibility that Lady and you are relatives."

Dante "Vergil, I never told you this but Lady gave me the casket when she was almost giving birth to a girl around 17 years ago…"

Maya "But I AM 17! So you're saying that…"

Dante "Lady is your mother."

Maya breathed heavily and said "So let me get this straight. You two knew my mother who left this…bazooka for me. She hunted demons for a living. Is she still alive?"

Dante started to shake his head and said "I'm sorry. The last time I saw her she gave me Kalina-Ann, said a few words to me and left."

Maya "Is she the reason that I have…strange powers?"

Dante "No. Your mother was a lot of things but she didn't have any special powers. Those powers you possess you inherited from your father."

Maya "Honestly Dante tell me…what was he?"

Dante looked Maya straight in the eye and said "Your father was…well…I don't really know. He wasn't a demon nor a devil. That's all that I can say."

Maya wanted to ask further but suddenly a group of Konoha ninja appeared. Naruto saw them and said "Hey Sasuke! I didn't think you would be here!"

Sasuke smirked "I think that our employer suggested that you needed a babysitter."

Naruto snorted "Yeah right…by the way where were you when the fun began? Hiding?"

Sasuke growled "No, our employer orders. When you were fighting that demon we had to free the villagers he had trapped in the cave."

Naruto seemed to think "Now that you mention it…I'm wondering why he captured all those people."

Dante "Perhaps he was gathering a supply so that he wouldn't run short on food during critical times."

Naruto "No. You know as well as I that demons like their meals as fresh as possible."

Vergil "What does it matter now? We can't ask him and even if he was alive he didn't seemed like the talkative type to me."

Naruto shrugged "Suppose you're right. Bummer."

Kurenai stepped forward "And why are you here?"

Naruto pointed at Maya "She hired us so we are here for the same reason as you guys."

Kurenai "But all ninja missions go straight through the Hokage."

Dante "I'm not a ninja and we took the job on behalf of the Devil may cry agency."

Kurenai "So you and Naruto acted on your own? Why?"

Dante shrugged "It's my job."

Naruto replied at the same time "I need the money."

Dante turned to Vergil "Say, since when do you have the money to hire ninja?"

Vergil growled a bit "I didn't have an identity nor did I have a living space so I've been working as a freelance demon hunter for quite some time now."

Dante "Really? Did you earn a lot?"

Vergil "It's none of your business."

Dante "Aw Virge come on! Just a little peek in your bank account."

Vergil crossed his arms "I said no."

Kurenai "Shall we continue this kind of conversations back in the village? We have a bunch of people to escort."

Naruto turned around and saw around 20 people. Naruto nodded and they went to the village. The way back took a lot more time than the way to the demon's lair because the villagers were quite weak from the imprisonment and there were quite a lot of them.

Finally they arrived at Kyo village only to see flames coming out of the houses. Half the village was turned into ruins.

Kurenai "What! Another demon attack?"

Naruto growled "Yeah…the worst kind of demon."

Kurenai looked confused "What do you mean?"

Dante "It's the 'almighty' and 'righteous' Order of Light. Bastards, they still continued with the thing they wanted to do."

Kurenai "How do you know?"

Vergil "I and Dante have the ability to sense demons when we are close enough and we don't feel a demonic presence at the moment which means that there are no demons in the village. And perhaps the fact that we saw a man in the distance who was wearing a full Order of Light armor."

Maya "This is terrible. If I knew the Order would do these kind of things…"

Naruto "There is no point complaining about it. I say we save what we can."

Dante smirked "Now you're talking. I'm game. What about you Vergil?"

Vergil "I hate to use my skills on humans but in this case I'll make an exception."

Sasuke "Hey don't count us out yet!"

Kurenai "Sasuke you are under MY supervision and you know I hate it when people like you make rushed decisions!"

Sasuke "But Kurenai-sensei…we can't let Naruto, Dante and Slayer fight those guys alone!"

Dante quirked an eyebrow and Vergil said "Just a nickname people gave me." And Vergil turned towards the ninja and said "My true name is Vergil."

Kurenai "And for the record Sasuke we can only act on the employers orders!"

While she was speaking Kurenai was looking at Vergil who stood there with an expressionless face and he said "Do what you want, just don't get in our way."

Kurenai "Then it's settled. Hinata and Sakura, you two stay here to guard the villagers. If anyone comes here take him out."

Sakura "But why do we have to stay behind! I want to go along with Sasuke!"

Kurenai "Because I say so. Listen to your commanding jonin."

Sakura backed-off a little bit and softly said "Yes."

Naruto looked at the scene and whispered to Sasuke "What's that all about?"

Sasuke whispered back "Kurenai is very protective of Hinata and Hinata is a little bit sensitive. Sakura only have book knowledge and it seems that she can't focus when she is around me. It's just a preventive measure."

Dante glared at the two boys and said "Are you two done whispering? Then let's go."

The group rushed towards Kyo village while they were only leaving Sakura and Hinata behind. A minute later the group was in Kyo village and they saw a group standing there…it was the same group Dante, Naruto and Maya met earlier!

The leader said "Look here boys, the traitor Maya has returned with even a bigger group of bodyguards."

Maya "Borgo stop this! You are just slaughtering people!"

Borgo laughed and crossed his arms "This pathetic village is infected with demons and to be sure the Order told us to purge it. We even got additional manpower to do so!"

Maya "But we took care of the demons!"

Borgo "So you say. But you know just as well as I that demons are like cockroaches. Once you think you got them all you find them later with even more companions.

Dante looked mad at the group who started to smirk. He glanced to Kurenai and said "Kurenai, can you look in the village and see if you can help them."

Kurenai looked confused "But what about you?"

Dante "We will manage. These guys don't even stand above chunin level so they won't pose a problem. Take that guy with dog with you."

Kiba looked offended and said "That 'guy' has a name you know!"

Dante "Details, details. Anyway perhaps his dog can sniff up people who are in danger or people who are injured."

Kurenai nodded "Fine. Just look after Sasuke. He can be impulsive sometimes."

Dante glared at the group "Got it. Now go!"

Kurenai and Kiba ran the other way but apparently one of the guys of the Order didn't agreed and tried to run after them. He had to stop when Dante started to shoot at him. The bullets went into the ground just in front of his feet.

Dante "I said we will take you on. You will go down with your comrades."

Everyone got into a battle position and Borgo quirked an eyebrow and said "Do you really intend to raise arms against the Order Maya?"

Maya "If I knew the Order was capable of this kind of things I would've raised my weapons against them much earlier."

Borgo got his big broadsword and said "You guys will by good examples to let people know what happens when they oppose the Order. Guys…ATTACK!"

The group of 7 from the Order of Light rushed towards the 5 people who opposed them. They came into a dreadful clash. Although the Order had the advantage in numbers, it was the defending group who proved that they were superior.

The only one who showed some true fighting skills was their leader, Borgo. While he was fighting the other people of his group were too anxious, too wild and they didn't think about their actions.

Their fighting style, if you could call it a fighting style, was good against small demons but not against warriors. One of the people from the Order tried to pierce Sasuke with his sword but Sasuke easily dodged every attack. The man thrusts his sword forward but Sasuke easily stepped aside. The man looked at Sasuke and saw the sharingan.

He suddenly stepped back and that gave Sasuke time to form a hand sign and he cried out _**Fire style: Fireball jutsu!**_ And the man was hit by the fireball Sasuke casted and fell unconscious because of the pain.

Slowly but surely the group that defended the village drove the remaining people from the Order of light together.

Naruto said "Guys, step back a bit. I'm going to end this!"

He made a few strange hand signs and in his mind he cried out _**Devil art: wind scythe barrier**__. _Suddenly a blue colored barrier appeared around the group from the Order of Light. One of them touched the wall and screamed out in pain. He got a very ugly cut in his hand.

Naruto smirked "Try what you want but you can't get out of this one. The walls are made out of wind that's so thin that it can cut off your hand."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and thought _That's a great jutsu. But how is it possible for him to do that? I've heard about wind jutsu's before but to make wind so thin that it can cut through objects with the greatest of ease you would need a weapon and A LOT of skill._

Borgo looked around and said "So you got us. What now?"

Naruto "We let the villagers decide. Perhaps you will receive mercy from them and that they want to throw you in prison."

Borgo started to grind his teeth "Bastard. Either way we're screwed."

Naruto "It's your own fault. If you didn't come here you wouldn't be trapped right now."

Borgo remained silent after that. The group looked around town to see if they could help but it seemed Kurenai already got rid of the few members of the Order of Light and that she already arranged a plan to put out the fire the people of the Order of Light made.

It took about two hours before the fires were out and the village was safe again. The villagers gathered around the group that came to their aid and an old man removed himself from the group.

The man bowed "We owe you people our gratitude. Without you we would've died."

Kurenai "Don't mention it. We were happy to help."

Naruto "What do you want to do with this scumbag?"

The man looked at Borgo and the men who were trapped with him and he said "We will prove we are better than this person. Since we don't have a prison here would you mind to take him to Konoha and imprison him there?"

Dante "How do you know we live in Konoha?"

Naruto's face blanked out and he said "That big symbol of the Konoha forehead protectors is a big give away."

Dante laughed "Oh right."

Kurenai "Consider it done. What will you do next?"

The man smiled "We will rebuild the village of course."

The group and the old man talked a bit and Naruto released his jutsu so that the other could tie the members from the Order of Light up. They left the village and the old man waved them out and he said "Thank you people for all that you've done. Remember that there will always be a place for you here."

The group walked steadily back to Konoha while they were dragging their captives with them. When they reached Konoha they delivered them to the ANBU and went to the Hokage to report about the mission.

The Hokage looked at Vergil and said "And who might this be?"

Kurenai "This was our employer called Slayer. His true name is Vergil and if I understood correctly he is Dante's twin brother."

The Hokage nodded "I can see the resemblance. What will you do in the future Mister Vergil?"

Vergil growled a bit and said "It's just Vergil. I've been invited by Naruto and Dante to stay with them and I accepted it."

The Hokage smiled and said "How generous Naruto."

Naruto shrugged "What can I say…he's family."

Vergil glared at Naruto and thought _What is he talking about?_

The Hokage "And who is the young lady?"

Maya bowed "My name is Maya Ateme lord Hokage."

The Hokage nodded "Nice to meet you. And may I ask what your plans in the future are?"

Maya shrugged "I don't know. When I was a baby the Order adopted me and I lived with them my entire life."

The Hokage "Yes I see your point. If I could I would let you live in an apartment but they are all taken."

Kurenai "Sorry to interrupt lord Hokage but…she can stay with me…if she wants."

The Hokage smiled and Maya said "Y-yes thank you…miss Yuuhi."

Kurenai "Just call me Kurenai."

The Hokage continued "Good, they will be registered. By the way I have two messages for you Naruto. One is from Kakashi and Itachi. They said you and your squad must meet them tomorrow on the bridge."

Naruto nodded "Okay and what's the other?"

The Hokage smiled and said "From your mother…you can call it a scolding letter."

Naruto sighed "Darn it I forgot to leave a note to let her know that I was with Dante. I'm screwed."

The Hokage started to chuckle because he knew how explosive Kushina could be if she had to.

Dante "Say old man…is Trish already back?"

Vergil glared at Dante "Don't tell me _she_ is here too."

Dante nodded and Vergil got an annoyed look on his face and mumbled something like "Tsk…great."

Naruto "Anyway that covers the report. We must be going now."

The Hokage nodded and the group left.

_With Naruto, Dante and Vergil_

Naruto was walking towards the Namikaze estate while Dante and Vergil followed him. Vergil looked at the sky and Dante asked "Is something troubling you?"

Vergil "Back there in that office Naruto said 'he's family'. I'm trying to figure that out."

Dante "Ah right. You don't know it yet."

Vergil looked Dante straight in the eyes and he said "Know what?"

Dante "It's a long story but to say it simple…we have a half-sister and that boy over there is her child."

Vergil looked shocked and said "That's impossible. Father died a long time ago."

Dante "Vergil…look at Naruto…feel his energy and tell me again that it's impossible."

Vergil looked at Naruto and he seemed to concentrate. After a while he said "You're right. He certainly has the same kind of energy you and I have. Only there is something else…"

Dante "I know what you mean but I will explain that when we reach Naruto's house."

Vergil "Are you two sure that you have room?"

Dante smirked and pointed towards the Namikaze estate. Vergil looked at it and said "Alright…more than enough room I see. Isn't it a little big for you, Naruto and Trish?"

Dante "Well…Naruto's mother and some girl he met called Haku live there too. Naruto inherited it when his father died."

Vergil "I see." And he looked around and saw that some people were giving hateful glares towards Naruto. He didn't quite understand and looked at Dante who said "I will tell you later."

They walked on and finally they reached the front door. Naruto was about to open it but suddenly the door was opened by a very angry Kushina. She grabbed Naruto and shook him like a ragdoll.

With a mad voice she said "HOW DARE YOU TO LEAVE WITHOUT LEAVING ME A NOTE! I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

Naruto couldn't say anything because Kushina was shaking him too hard. Virgil quirked his eyebrow and said "What is it with you and aggressive women Dante?"

Dante's face blanked out because of the scene between Kushina and Naruto and he said "I…really don't know. Everywhere I am I meet aggressive women."

After a while Kushina calmed down and only now she was able to notice that someone else was with Naruto and Dante and she felt ashamed she let herself go like that.

She said to Vergil "I-I'm sorry you had to see that mister."

Vergil just looked at her and said "Don't mind it. You're only a concerned parent."

Naruto, Dante and Vergil entered the house and went to the living room together with Kushina. Everyone sat down except Vergil who seemed to be content with leaning against the wall and he said "Now explain Dante?"

Dante sighed and looked at the ceiling "Where to begin? I think I'll begin from the start. Around 8 years ago I was paying this village a visit. I was walking on the streets and I suddenly saw a strange scene. I saw a boy around 4 years old hanging on a cross."

Vergil quirked an eyebrow "Crucified a 4-year old boy?"

Dante nodded "Yes. And strangely enough the kid was still alive. The ones who put him there noticed it as well and they wanted to kill him. I intervened and killed them. Although I hate to raise my sword against humans, I chose to do it this time because what they did was even worse than what demons are capable of."

Vergil nodded "I understand. What next?"

Dante "I freed the kid. He seemed to be in shock. Suddenly I could feel the energy you felt a few minutes ago. I carried the kid to the Hokage and demanded answers. He told me the reason why the child was hated. He is the container of Kyuubi."

Vergil "Kyuubi? I thought I read something about that. Isn't that one of the nine tailed beasts?"

Dante nodded "Exacto mundo. The villagers however don't know the difference between someone who is a container from someone who is possessed. After the Hokage explained the situation to me I made up my mind and decided to take the kid with me…the same kid you see in front of you."

Vergil "I understand a little. And the woman?"

Kushina glared at Vergil "That _woman_ has a name you know. It's Kushina Uzumaki and now tell me who you are stranger."

Vergil "My name is Vergil."

Dante "And as you might have guessed he is my twin brother."

Kushina was shocked and she said "You never told me you had a twin brother!"

Dante "It didn't seem relevant at the time. Now to answer Vergil's question. Kushina is Naruto's mother which makes her our half-sister."

Vergil "There is no denying it although I find it strange."

Kushina "What do you mean?"

Vergil "Our father died when we were young so there is almost no chance it was him and yet here you two are…"

Kushina "I see what you mean. What kind of man was he?"

Dante "He wasn't a MAN he was a devil. A pureblooded, 100% devil. And I can't quite remember him."

Vergil "Neither can I."

Kushina "Can you tell me something about him?"

Dante turned to Vergil "Can you do it Vergil. You read a lot more books than I."

Vergil growled and said "There was a time that the humans were dominated by demons. The leader of the demons was someone called Mundus, a very powerful creature. He had several generals. One of them was called Sparda."

Kushina "So Sparda was one of the bad guys."

Vergil "Listen to the story before you judge. According to the legend Sparda had a change of heart. No one knew why but he suddenly turned on his demon brethren. He succeeded in defeating them and sealed them into the demon world and closed the portal between the demon world and the human world thanks to a powerful amulet and the blood of a priestess. Sparda lost a lot of his power after that. Years later he fell in love with a human called Eva and she gave him two sons."

Kushina "You two."

Vergil nodded "Indeed."

Dante sighed "You're really a walking library Virge."

Vergil "How many times did I tell you to stop calling me that!"

Dante looked at Vergil and made a whining face. Vergil quirked and eyebrow but then he moved faster than the eye could see, grabbed Rebellion from Dante and threw it through Dante so that Dante was pierced on the wall with Rebellion in his gut. He was hanging there and it looked like he was dead.

Kushina was shocked and yelled "What in the world! How could you kill him!"

Vergil "He is annoying. And I didn't kill him."

Dante raised his head and said "Dammit Vergil! That's the fourth time you pulled that on me!"

Vergil "You shouldn't joke around the entire time idiot. Can you only be serious when you are fighting a strong enemy when he is trying to destroy the world?"

Dante "No…but it's more fun that way. I don't want to look as sour as you."

Vergil turned back to the wall, started to lean on it, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Dante removed himself from the wall and said "Ah, the fearful silent treatment 'ey."

Vergil remained silent and Kushina thought _Those two are going to be a pain in the…_

Naruto interrupted her thought when he said "Hey guys, I'm going to get a bite to eat and then I'm going to train before I am going to sleep."

Vergil "I'll join you."

Naruto looked shocked because he didn't expect that. The entire way home Vergil remained silent and when he answered a question he did it a short as he could.

Naruto said "Why?"

Vergil "Why not? If I stay here I have to endure my brother's idiocy and if I come with you I can train myself so it's a win-win situation for me."

Naruto "Fine. I heard from Dante that you're quite skilled."

Vergil glanced at Dante for a minute and said "Did he now?"

Naruto nodded "Yes he did. He said that you are better in some ways than him."

Vergil "That's a surprise."

Dante growled "That was a private conversation."

Naruto sweatdropped "Anyway…I'm off." And he left the house with Vergil. Soon after that they were walking in Konoha and Naruto asked "So Vergil…what do you want to eat?"

Vergil "You choose. I'm not picky."

Naruto shrugged and he said "Fine. We're going to Ichiraku ramen shop."

Vergil nodded and they went there. They placed their order and soon Naruto was eating away. Sometimes he quickly looked at Vergil and thought _I still can't believe that Vergil and Dante are twins. While Dante has a rebellious and carefree nature Vergil is more strict and cold. _

After they were done eating they went to the training field and they saw Ten-ten already training there. Naruto put his hand up and yelled "Hey Ten-ten."

Ten-ten interrupted her training and said "Hey Naruto. Are you coming here for training _again_!"

Naruto smiled and nodded "You know it!"

Ten-ten suddenly looked at Vergil and said "Hey Dante, what's up with the blue clothes and the different haircut?"

Vergil's eyes widened and suddenly he shudders and he growled "I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

Naruto saw how Vergil was shuddering and he laughed and said "Ten-ten, let me introduce you to Dante's twin brother Vergil."

Ten-ten "He has a twin brother!" and she looked closely at Vergil "Well…I can see the differences now. Sorry for my mistake."

Vergil "Just don't make that mistake again."

Ten-ten "Sorry again." And she turned to Naruto "Hey Naruto, did you already know that we have to meet Kakashi and Itachi tomorrow? The note I got said it was important."

Naruto nodded "I heard it from the Hokage."

Vergil "What's a Kakashi and Itachi?"

Naruto "They are my teachers. They train us in the ninja arts and guide us on missions."

Vergil "I see…interesting."

Suddenly Vergil looked serious when he saw a shade running towards their location. It jumped on Naruto's back. Vergil could clearly see it was a girl. He heard the girl say "Hey hey Naruto."

Naruto "Hey Haku-hime, did you had fun today?"

Haku "Absolutely not. It was boring and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She kissed Naruto in the neck and Ten-ten's eyes widened and she said "What's going on!"

Naruto looked surprised at Ten-ten and said "What?"

Ten-ten "You two look like…"

Haku giggled "A couple?"

Ten-ten nodded and Naruto smiled "That could be…because we are."

Ten-ten "Since when?"

Naruto "Well…since a while ago…why?"

Ten-ten wanted to say something but Vergil interrupted her and said "Are we gonna train today or do you three want to exchange information about how to get a relationship?"

Haku looked at Vergil and asked "Dante? What have you done to yourself?"

Vergil growled and Naruto quickly said "That isn't Dante…that's Vergil…Dante's twin brother."

Haku "Really now? Nice to meet you Mister Vergil."

Vergil "Just Vergil will do…if someone needs me…I'm training over there…away from the people who confuse me with my idiotic brother."

Ten-ten "No please stay. I and Haku are just going."

Haku looked at Ten-ten and she said with a whining voice "We are?"

Ten-ten grabbed Haku's hand and dragged her away "Yes we are. We gotta talk!"

Naruto and Vergil quirked an eyebrow at the same time when they saw the strange scene between the two girls. Vergil said "You know they are going to talk about you right?"

Naruto sighed "Yeah and the funny thing is I can't do anything about it!"

Vergil "That's your problem. Anyway let's start training!"

_One hour later_

Naruto fell down on the ground. He had many cuts and his clothes looked terrible. He was gasping for air and he said "Damn, you're even worse than Dante and Trish."

Vergil sheathed Yamato and said "You aren't fast enough…yet."

Naruto slowly got up and said "Than it's time to get more serious." And suddenly Naruto was enveloped in a red aura and his wounds almost closed immediately. A triple bladed claw appeared and Naruto got on all fours.

Vergil quirked an eyebrow "Hmm…a devil arm?"

Naruto smirked and rushed towards Vergil, who was barely able to dodge Naruto. Naruto turned around and rushed at Vergil again but this time Vergil suspected it. He dodged and immediately turned around to strike Naruto.

But Naruto noticed the counter attack and used Yamato as stepping stone. While he was in the air the triple bladed claw disappeared and a red spear with golden graphics on it appeared in his hands.

Naruto came down with the spear first and he cried out FIRE EARTHQUAKE! Naruto slammed the spear in the ground and a huge shockwave took place and fire erupted from the ground. The attack forced Vergil to teleport away from it and Vergil landed a few feet away.

Vergil teleported again and landed near the place where Naruto landed and with Yamato he cut a tree and the tree was falling towards Naruto.

Vergil smirked because he knew Naruto couldn't dodge the tree anymore. But soon the smirk took place for an amazed face when he saw that the tree was lifted by a ethereal arm. Naruto let his devil bringer appear and caught the tree. He cocked his arm back and threw the tree towards Vergil who dodged it.

Because of the crash Naruto couldn't see where Vergil was. He looked around and saw too late that Vergil had send a few flying swords towards him. A few impaled him and he was pierced to the nearest tree.

Vergil came out of the dust and said with a smile "I think that's enough for today."

Naruto nodded and said "I believe you're right…I'm beat."

Vergil "You weren't bad…for a junior."

Naruto growled "I don't know which is worse…Dante's squirt or your junior."

Vergil "Get used to it."

He turned around and headed home. Naruto looked strange and suddenly screamed "Hey Vergil…don't you think you should let me loose! Your flying sword is still pinning me to this tree!"

Vergil kept on walking but he snapped his fingers and the flying sword disappeared. Naruto was free and his wound closed almost immediately.

He quickly caught up with Vergil and they were walking home together. Kushina was already waiting for them and said "What took you two so long! It's already past 12 o'clock!"

Vergil calmly looked at her and said "Male bonding and he walked into the house."

Naruto said "We were training. Anyway, I think I'm going to catch a quick shower and then turn in for the night. I have to meet Kakashi and Itachi tomorrow."

Kushina "Oh yeah that's right. By the way I heard from the Hokage that Itachi was complaining that it was irresponsible of you that you took that job together with Dante."

Naruto sighed "Really…he's even more on my case than Kakashi is. I wonder why. Anyway I'm going upstairs. Good night mom."

Kushina "Good night Naruto."

_The next morning_

Naruto got up and got dressed. He ate something and went on his way to the small bridge where he would meet Kakashi and Itachi. He saw that Ino and Ten-ten were already waiting there and by the look on their faces Naruto could tell that they were waiting for a pretty long time.

Naruto said with a lazy voice "Good morning."

Ino "Good morning Naruto. Is it true!"

Naruto glanced at Ino and said "What?"

Ino "That you and Haku hooked up?"

Naruto sighed "Yeah…so?"

Ino squealed "That's soooo cute!"

Naruto's face blanked out while Ino continued with her squealing and he thought _Women are such enigmas sometimes._

Suddenly Itachi and Kakashi appeared and Naruto thought _For once they have good timing! They saved me a lot of answering questions from Ino…there really is a Kami up there!_

Kakashi looked at the group and his only visible eye looked lazy and he said "Good morning squad."

Ten-ten "Good morning sensei's. So what's up?"

Itachi "A very serious thing." And he threw three paper things at the group. Naruto caught his and read it. He quirked an eyebrow and said "Chunin exam application forms?"

Kakashi nodded "Indeed. It seems we have very skilled genin groups this year and the Hokage asked every jonin leader if the groups were ready for the coming chunin exams. Itachi and I think you three are ready."

Itachi "Think about it first before you fill it in. The chunin exams are serious business and you could seriously get hurt."

Naruto smirked "I don't have to think that long about it. Count me in."

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"Well this is it for today."

**Dante walks through a door and on the other side was the cast of The Saiyans new adventure and said to Goku **"Hey Goku…you can't believe what happened to us today!"

**Goku looks interested at Dante and asked **"Tell me."

**Dante **"Storylover213 didn't feel like mocking us today!"

**Goku's eyes shot wide open and he cried out **"NO WAY! I can't believe it!"

**Vegeta heard Goku scream and said **"Kakarot…why are you screaming?"

**Goku **"It seems that Storylover213 didn't feel like mocking the cast from Naruto doesn't cry!"

**Vegeta growled **"What made you guys so special?"

**Dante **"Perhaps it's our looks."

**Vegeta glared at Dante **"Are you saying we are ugly!"

**Dante started to sweat **"No…No really I didn't"

**Vegeta **"I think you just did…how about I rearrange your face…BIG BANG ATTACK!"

**Dante is hit by Vegeta's attack and flies away. Mnarutodbz sighs and said **"Damn that door between different stories. Anyway don't forget to review and until next time!"


	8. Chapter 7: Start the chunin exam!

**Mnarutodbz **"Well people…it took a long time but finally I'm able to present you a new chapter!"

**Dante **"Grr…what took you so long!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Uhm…the holidays…mid-terms and finishing the chapter of my other story."

**Dante **"So let me get this straight…while you were celebrating the holidays you simply neglected us!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Not quite but…didn't you celebrate the holidays?"

**Dante crossed his arms **"We devils don't cry and don't celebrate holidays…isn't that right Naruto?"

**Naruto walks in with a holiday hat on **"Huh…what Dante?"

**Dante **"What the hell are you doing Naruto!"

**Naruto quickly takes off the holiday hat **"N…nothing…"

**Dante turned to Mnarutodbz **"Did you give him that!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Yes…more than a month ago."

**Dante sighs **"Worthless crap."

**Suddenly Vergil walks in **"If I can remember correctly you were always jumping like a little girl when Christmas arrived…screaming for Santa…hoping to get your pre.."

**Dante **"Shut up! Reviews PLEASE!"

**Knight25 **"All I can say is "Fire earthquake"? Those words put together just don't sound like an attack any anime character would say. Why not change it to something like "Eruption" or "Flamequake"?

What do you think?"

**Dante **"Thank you…now explain Mnarutodbz!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Alright I confess." **And Mnarutodbz cries small anime tears **"I...rushed that last part. I just wanted to finish the chapter!"

**Vergil closed his eyes **"Slacker. Rash decisions make foolish decisions."

**Mnarutodbz **"I know and don't bring that philosophy crap here!"

**Vergil glares evilly at Mnarutodbz and Mnarutodbz starts to sweat and he says **"Uhm…okay…next review please."

**cmcwiki **"Alright! Glad that the most badass half-devil was introduced! I like the 'friendly' brotherly brawls between the HD twins. Now why does Virge hate his nickname? What do you have against the guy who was basically Kole mcgraff's predecessor, Static (DC)? I wonder if Naruto will come across any demons in the forest of death? Also will someone save Sasuke from the EMO HICKEY OF DOOOOOOOM!"

**Vergil quirks an eyebrow **"Badass?"

**Mnarutodbz **"He means that you're cool."

**Vergil **"Okay. Thanks…I guess. And I don't do nicknames so I hate it automatically. And who is this…Kole McGraff?"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"I don't know. I never heard of him."

**Vergil **"Me neither…the rest of the questions are your territory."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well it is my territory but I hate spoilers."

**Vergil snorts **"and they say that I am the one that keep secrets."

**Mnarutodbz smirks **"Too bad for ya…next review!"

**Storylover213 **"DANTE NARUTO GUESS WHO"S BACK!"

**Naruto and Dante cry out at the same time **"NNNNOOOO!"

**Vergil quirks one of his eyebrows **"What's the matter?"

**Naruto is crying anime tears waterfalls **"You'll find out soon enough…sigh…continue the review…"

**Storylover213 **"and I've got new insults for you oh and I can't forget about Virge but I'll leave him for last well then first up is Dante: I must ask what part of Vergil doesn't like his nickname don't you get it! My god man you're worse than a god damn six year old on a sugar rush and also GET NEW JOKES 'cause your old ones aren't funny anymore. Now then Naruto Naruto Naruto what are we gonna do with you? Well first off I say this you lucky (BEEP) sucking bastard you get a harem (crys anime tears) why can't i get one. Anyway you and Dante must be the kings of dumb what in that little ramen addicted brain possessed you to go on a mission with Dante without telling your mother! Also stop trying to act cool with saying you understand what Vergil is saying you make yourself look more like an ass then smart Junior. and finally Vergil **Puts on reading glasses and pulls out a piece paper and reads from it** one stop being a hardass also remove said ten foot pole from out your ass even though you enjoy having it there two why in the (BEEP)ing hell must you be so serious I quote the joker right now "Why so serious?" and three please and I do mean please find a girl and get your self-laid prove to me that you are not gay and I will stop cracking on you. And on another note **take of the glasses** it is great that your finally in the story kami-sama knows you're the only one who can keep the two bumbling idiots out of trouble so Vergil keep it real.

**Vergil reads the review **"I know understand what you people mean…he's terrible!"

**Dante **"Told you so…but we're forced to answer by Mnarutodbz so here goes my answer. I'm not acting like a six year old on a sugar rush…I'm acting like an extremely powerful 6 year old on a sugar rush…there is a huge difference. And I AM FUNNY!"

**Vergil glares at Dante **"How mature of you…well Naruto…your turn."

**Naruto **"Take it easy Storylover…how can I be a (BEEP) sucking bastard while I can have a harem with beautiful women? A bit strange right? I can't help it because Mnarutodbz writes this story. If you were a bit nicer you might get a harem one day. And I could use the money from that mission because a genin ranked ninja doesn't earn much…the salary actually sucks beyond all levels."

**Kushina **"Actually…I agree with Storylover213! Keep at it Storylover!"

**Mnarutodbz **"And now last but not least…Vergil."

**Vergil **"Do I have to?"

**Mnarutodbz nods and Vergil sighs **"I have no pole in my buttocks and I wouldn't like it if there was one up there. I am serious because it's my nature. I can be funny but it's misunderstood because I have a dark kind of humor. I won't give any details about my previous love life."

**Dante glares at Vergil **"who needs details on total nothingness?"

**Vergil **"Do I need to stab you with your own sword…again?"

**Dante starts to sweatdrop and Vergil continues **"Anyway that last part was kinda nice. Next review?"

**Grocamol **"Itachi didn't off his family, so who will be partnered with Kisame?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi Grocamol. This is a short one. It's a secret…next review."

**Naruhina fan **"Yes, Virge is here, and he's funny! There aren't too many funny Vergil stories out there (I don't think so anyway). So, who's in the harem? I'm putting my hopes on FemKyuubi, Haku, Hinata, Ino, Maya, and Tenten at least. And Haku, before you ice spear me, there's a little something called the CRA that will probably be in this. And thanks for keeping Naruto away from the chili! Btw Dante, I got pepperoni pizza and you can't have it! As for Mnarutodbz, I have a story request: a NarutoxElfen Lied crossover. Should you do it, it needs to follow Elfen Lied anime canon for the first few chapters before getting into Naruto, with the only changes being no Kohta or Yuka, and Lucy, Mariko, Bando, Kisaragi, and Kurama live. If you don't know what Elfen Lied is, look it up on Wikipedia, and if you want to be able to follow anime canon, watch it on YouTube or , preferably the last one. Also, Naruto must be a fox hanyou with the pairing being NarutoxLucy/. You can add more girls as long as those four are in it. You don't have to do the story, but I'd like it if you did since there are only two decent NarutoxElfen Lied fics in my opinion so far. Update soon!"

**Dante **"Well well look Virge…you have a fan!"

**Vergil **"I see. At least it's a nicer review than the previous one."

**Dante **"Speak for yourself! I don't get the pepperoni pizza! GIVE IT TO ME!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Dante…stay! No physical violence. You do remember that rule right?"

**Dante **"Damn…stupid rule."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well perhaps later in the future. First I have to finish either one of my two cross-over stories, then I have to write another one I planned and stuff like that…but perhaps I will try in the future…after I've done some research because I never heard of Elfen Lied. And you're welcome; it was very hard to keep him away from the chili."

**Ccebling **"Will the Akatsuki be good guys or bad guys? Have Mundus send Obito to kill Naruto to free him and have Obito's right and left eye replaced with the Akumagan. Mundus could have sent a demon to take Obito to hell. Look on the bright side Dante, you did mention Mystic Gohan while Vegeta was there do to how he reacts to stuff that involves stuff Mystic Gohan and anything else that involves mystic."

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…I let the Akatsuki play the role they always have. You're suggestion doesn't fit with my idea of the story and I really don't understand that last part :S"

**Taiyoukai assassin **"This story is so awesome. It's one of the best crossovers I've read so far. I don't know why but it's funny to hear Vergil insult Dante. I find this quite amusing. So questions for them, to Dante "How do you feel when Vergil insults you?" and to Vergil "How do you feel when you insult Dante"?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you for the compliment. I always try to do my best."

**Dante is reading his question **"I feel angry when he insults me."

**Vergil was thinking **"How does it make me feel…ah yes…it makes me feel complete."

**Dante **"HEY!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Hehe. Anyway next review."

**Dante **"Hey at least wait until I have one of my snappy comebacks!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Too late…next one."

**nicklaren **"Damn you update now or else."

**Dante is shaking with his legs and in a mocking tone he said **"Oeee or else….I'm sssooo scared."

**Suddenly a big sword rushed towards Dante and pinned him to the wall. When he looked down he saw that it was his own sword. He was looking at the direction it came from and he saw Vergil. With a mad voice he yelled **"Ahhh no not again!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Vergil why did you do that!"

**Vergil **"For two reasons. One; you said that we can't mock the reviewers unless they cross the line…"

**Mnarutodbz **"And the second reason?"

**Vergil was looking at Mnarutodbz **"He's annoying."

**Mnarutodbz looked dumbfounded and fell down. He said **"I can't really understand them. Enjoy the next chapter…after the disclaimer of course!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this Fanfiction!

* * *

Ino was looking at Naruto and she cried out "How can you say that so easily! Do you know what the chunin exams are!"

Naruto turned to Ino and started to smirk evilly "Of course I know what it means. It means my ticket to better missions and hopefully a better salary."

Ino "But people die at those exams!"

Ten-ten came into the conversation and she said "Well that's because they weren't careful enough. We make a great team and especially with Naruto on our side we'll be chunin in no time. This is going to be a breeze!"

Ino looked like she was having doubts "But….but…"

Naruto walked to her and laid his arm around her "Ah don't worry Ino…we'll manage…I promise."

Ino smiled and nodded "Guess I have no choice then."

Kakashi eye-smiled and he said "So everyone is in? Good. Everything you need to know is written on the application form. You have to be present on time or else you'll fail automatically."

Naruto smirked "That can't be because you had to do this test as well and if I consider your sense of punctuality…"

Kakashi kept on eye-smiling and he said "You want to start something?"

Naruto kept on smirking as well "Bring it on old man."

Itachi "Are you two done with bickering? Because I would like to add a few things to this conversation."

Everyone's attention was focused on Itachi and he started "First of all I want you all to think about the decision you are going to make. The chunin exam isn't some kind of game. It is a test where you can seriously get hurt or…even die. And I wanted to say that our missions are brought to a minimum so that if you people decide to take the chunin exams that you have enough time to train."

Naruto "That's all?"

Itachi nodded "That's all I wanted to say."

Suddenly a bird flew over and Itachi and Kakashi looked up. Kakashi said "What can it be now?"

Itachi "Must be a meeting about the chunin exams."

Kakashi turned to the group and he said "Alright. You are dismissed. Itachi and I are being summoned by the Hokage. Good luck with your decisions." And they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ten-ten "What was that all about! They looked a bit worried."

Ino "I don't know…what about you Naruto?"

Naruto simply shrugged "I don't know. We will probably find out sooner or later."

_In the Hokage's office_

The Hokage was sitting at his desk and there were two people in front of him. One was a male and he had long white, spiky hair. The other was a female who looked like she was in her thirties and she had blond hair.

The Hokage was speaking to the two people and suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was the Hokage's secretary and he said "Sorry to disturb you lord Hokage but Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha have arrived."

The Hokage smiled "Ah, good. Send them in." and a few seconds later both Kakashi and Itachi entered the office. Both of them were shocked when they saw the two people and Kakashi said "Jiraiya…Tsunade."

Jiraiya smiled and said "Ah Kakashi. How are you doing? Still reading my books?"

Kakashi "Of course! But I can hardly wait for a new one."

Jiraiya "That can take some time because I'm having a bit of trouble to complete it."

Kakashi "Writer's block?"

Jiraiya "No…wife's block."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya and he waved his hands in defense "I'm sorry…I didn't really mean it like that."

Tsunade grinded her teeth but she decided to turn to the Hokage and she asked "So Sarutobi…what is the big surprise you were talking about?"

The Hokage smiled and he said "I didn't say surprise but SURPRISES, like in more than 1."

Tsunade "Are you forgetting about my temper?"

The Hokage started to sweat a bit out of fear and he said "Well I start with the biggest surprise. Quite some time ago Naruto returned."

The eyes of Jiraiya and Tsunade suddenly widened. Jiraiya yelled out "SINCE WHEN!"

The Hokage smiled and said "Just before the previous genin exams. He's already a genin, did some missions and Kakashi and Itachi over there even gave him and his team chunin exam application forms."

Tsunade "Why weren't we informed sooner?"

The Hokage sighed and he said "Tell me how? Most of the time the two of you don't even let me know where you are. But we're not done with the surprises…this one might even shock you Tsunade…in the time you two were gone Kushina woke up."

Tsunade "Impossible. I tried everything I could to wake her up from her coma."

The Hokage "Believe it or not…she's awake and kicking. She and Naruto live in the Namikaze estate."

Jiraiya "Already? Do you think that was wise Sarutobi?"

The Hokage "Well…there are some developments around Naruto that made me give his inheritance sooner than expected."

Jiraiya "What developments?"

The Hokage sighs "Well since you two are sannin I guess I can tell you but you two need to have an open mind. It appears Naruto was born as quarter devil."

Jiraiya "A quarter what?"

The Hokage "I said a quarter devil. It means he was 75 percent human and 25 percent devil. He got the devil part from Kushina's side of the family."

Tsunade "There is no way. I know the Uzumaki clan and I never heard something about devils…by the way…what's a devil?"

The Hokage smiled and he said "Well…devils are beings that a stronger than demons. And unlike demons they can choose between good and evil. And Kushina was adopted by the Uzumaki clan."

Jiraiya's and Tsunade's jaws almost hit the ground and Jiraiya said "Wait…so let me get this straight…Naruto, my godson, is 25 percent devil and his mother is half devil from parents she doesn't even know?"

The Hokage looked troubled "Ehm no not quite. When Naruto was younger he made a…arrangement with somebody and the one he made the arrangement with intensified his devil blood or something and that made him a half devil…"

Jiraiya suddenly started to laugh "You got me there Sarutobi. You almost had me worried…what a joker you are at times."

Kakashi started to shake his head "Sorry Jiraiya but lord Hokage is telling the truth."

Jiraiya looked seriously at Kakashi "So…if it's true…what about the Kyuubi?"

The Hokage said "That's the one Naruto made the arrangement with. He released the seal, but somehow the Kyuubi cannot escape…something about devil blood holding the Kyuubi bounded to Naruto or something. She is helping him with all her power now."

Tsunade "What…wait…_SHE!_"

The Hokage nodded "Yes…I said she. The Kyuubi is female."

Jiraiya suddenly looked more interested "A lady you say? Is she…research material?"

Suddenly Jiraiya was send flying when Tsunade's hard fist connected with Jiraiya's poor head. He was send flying right through the door and if Kakashi and Itachi didn't jump away they would be joining him on his unwilling journey. Kakashi looked at the gaping hole and saw Jiraiya out cold and then he looked at Tsunade and he thought _She's still freakishly strong. Sometimes I can't believe that they are married. _**(AN: Yes…in my story they're married)**

Itachi was having his own thoughts as well _It's really unreal at times. If someone like her told me to come home at 9 o'clock I would be slamming at the door at 8._

The Hokage sighed and he said "Why do people always have to destroy my office in one way or another."

Tsunade still looked mad "You would think he would stop that stupid peeping that he calls 'research'. He has no shame, he even thinks about peeping on she-demon that almost destroyed our village."

The Hokage "I know but apparently Naruto has some kind of understanding with her so we can't do anything about it. Anyway let's continue this conversation when Jiraiya is conscious again. There is more to tell."

It almost took half an hour before they were able to wake up Jiraiya. When he was back at full consciousness he quickly apologized to 'his' Tsunade-hime.

The Hokage said "Now that you are…present again I can continue on with the new developments."

Jiraiya looked surprised and said "I thought you were done…I mean that devil thing and the Kyuubi thing was enough."

The Hokage started to shake his head "Nope. I will continue now with the rest. We also finally know what the name is of the man that took Naruto away all those years ago."

Jiraiya "And? Who is it? I would like to say some things to him."

The Hokage grinned and he said "I would strongly recommend that you wouldn't do that. The name of the man is Dante."

Jiraiya "Dante? You mean that demon hunter who doesn't care how much demons he has to destroy?"

The Hokage said "Ah so you have heard of him?"

Jiraiya nodded "Of course I heard of him. I have a good spy network so of course I would know someone like him. So he's the one that raised Naruto. According to my network he isn't the social type and can be very dangerous at times."

The Hokage nodded "Indeed but he did raise Naruto well. Of course some of his habits rubbed off on Naruto but Dante has a good heart and that's all that matters."

Jiraiya "I will be the judge of that. Anything else?"

The Hokage seemed to think and suddenly he said "Ah yes. Yesterday I decided Naruto gets a special privilege because of his devil condition. I decided that he may have multiple wives in the future."

Jiraiya "What special devil condition?"

The Hokage said "What I can remember with a conversation is that if a half devil or higher reach a certain age their bodies become overactive…and I mean overactive in the means of reproduction."

Jiraiya looked dumbfounded and he said "Huh?"

The Hokage sighed "Let me see if I remember this correctly. Devils attract potential 'mates' with pheromones. If Naruto neglects to give in to his body's needs when the time arrives, the pheromones will become instable and everything comes his way."

Tsunade "I understand. That must be hard for him."

Jiraiya "Hard for him! He's the luckiest guy in the whole area! Do you know how much resear…Uhm…never mind."

Tsunade glared at Jiraiya but then she sighed "What if he falls in love with one girl who isn't open for 'sharing'? Ever thought about that knucklehead?"

Jiraiya shrugged and he decided to change the subject and he asked to the Hokage "But this devil condition caught my interest. Can you tell me more about it Sarutobi?"

The Hokage nodded and said "I will try. I can only tell you about the things Naruto told me, so there is a chance that I don't know everything. Devils are much stronger than demons so Naruto has super strength, healing power, he's much faster than humans and can react faster, increased hand-eye coordination. He can also activate something called Devil Trigger. It's a transformation and when he is in that state all his attributes increase and in combination with special weapons called devil arms he even gains special powers that varies from the devil arm he wields at the moment."

Jiraiya smirked "That's quite a lot."

Tsunade "But think about the negative effects all those special abilities have on his body and mind. Power like that always comes with a price."

The Hokage "He hasn't told me anything about that. But since Dante is very adept with those powers and abilities so I guess he knows a way to negate the possible negative effects. That's a good thing for Naruto and Kushina."

Jiraiya "That Dante would help Naruto I can understand because I think they would have some kind of bond over the years but I don't think he would help Kushina."

The Hokage smiled and he said "I think he would. That's because Dante and Kushina share the same father."

Jiraiya's eyes widened a bit "So…they're half-brother and half-sister!"

The Hokage nodded "Yes, although Dante is quite a lot older than Kushina."

Jiraiya "Than we aren't talking about the same Dante. According to my spy network Dante is a young man."

The Hokage smiled "Half devils age slower than we do. I mean you should see Kushina…she looks almost the same as when she went into a coma."

Tsunade looked surprised "Really? Now that's interesting! I must try to see her, Naruto and Dante and ask for their permission to draw some of their blood…for medical reasons."

Jiraiya's face blanked out and he though _Medical reasons my butt…you just want to find out how they stay young so you can use it for yourself._

Tsunade "I think we will still in this village for the time being…what do you say Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya nodded and he answered "Of course. I believe it's good to be reacquainted with my godson and I would like to see Kushina again."

The Hokage nodded "I understand. There aren't any missions that require…your immediate attention. You can find Naruto either at his mansion or at the training field."

Jiraiya "Okay and Naruto, Dante and Kushina are the only ones that are resided in the Namikaze compound?"

The Hokage started to shake his head "No. Except from them there is Trish, an accomplice of Dante, Haku, Naruto's girlfriend and Dante's twin brother Vergil."

Jiraiya "Okay I see. Well let's see how they are."

Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted to leave the office but Kakashi said "Wait a minute I'm going along. Most of the people know and trust me."

Tsunade nodded and the three people left the office, leaving the Hokage and Itachi behind. The Hokage said "I wonder how things will go."

Itachi nodded "Me too but with Kakashi with them I don't think something serious is going to happen.

_At the Namikaze compound_

It was a quiet and relaxing day at the Namikaze compound. Dante was relaxing at his desk, Vergil was reading a book on the couch and Kushina was busy around the house. Trish was still away and Naruto and Haku had some quality time together. They only just agreed to take a stroll around the village until someone knocked on the door.

Haku "Who could that be at the moment? Could it be Sasuke telling about the chunin-exam application forms?"

Naruto shrugged "It could be. I'll go see who it is."

Naruto started to walk to the front door and opened it. He was slightly surprised when he saw Kakashi at the door opening together with two strangers.

Naruto said "Hey Kakashi, what's up?"

Kakashi "Hi Naruto. I'm working as an escort today for these two people."

Naruto "Who are they?"

Suddenly everyone cramped up when they heard a high shriek and a flash of red went past Naruto and got Tsunade in a bear hug. It was Kushina and she said "Lady Tsunade, it's great to see you again."

Tsunade was gasping for air and with some difficulty she said "Good to see you too but can you let me go before I run out of air."

Kushina startled and released Tsunade from her tight grasp and she said "S-sorry." And she saw Jiraiya as well "Hey Jiraiya."

Jiraiya pulled a comical disappointed face and he said "Where is my hug?"

Kushina "You can't have one and you know why…and if you don't remember you should read your own books for once."

Jiraiya laughed "Good to see you again…especially awake Kushina."

Naruto interrupted the reunion when he asked "You know these people mom?"

Kushina "Ah yes. I think introductions are in order. Naruto, this man is Jiraiya, the sensei of your father, and this is his wife Lady Tsunade. They are both sannin of Konohagakure."

Naruto "Sannin?"

Kushina "Jiraiya, Tsunade and…someone else did some extraordinary things in the war and that gave them the name of sannin…legendary ninja."

Naruto "I see…and since that man was my father's sensei you know him as well."

Kushina nodded "Of course…your father had a lot of respect for him, so much in fact that he appointed him as your godfather."

Naruto nodded "Than its fine to meet you. Any friend of my family is a friend of me. Come in than I can introduce you to the rest."

Naruto started to walk and went to the left, to the part of the house that was changed to the devil may cry agency and Naruto said "This is the place I reserved for Dante's office called the Devil may cry agency and that lazy bum you see lying of there is Dante himself. He raised me from when I was four after…some things happened."

Jiraiya nodded "We know all about…unfortunately."

Dante lazily opened one eye and he said "Hey Naruto, who are the old folk?"

That was one thing he shouldn't have said…NOT THAT. Kushina cramped up with a startled look on her face and Jiraiya had the same reaction. Tsunade got big white eyes and a red head and she shouted "YOU SAID WHAT!" and suddenly she rushed at Dante. He quickly got up and jumped away, just in time because the place where he was lying was completely destroyed by Tsunade's fist.

Dante whistled "That's a lot of power you have in those arms."

Tsunade glared at Dante "Come here and experience it firsthand. How dare you to call me old!"

Jiraiya appeared close to Tsunade and he said "Please stop Tsunade. Don't forget that we are guests here."

Tsunade "Tsk…fine. But this isn't finished goofball."

Dante looked dumbfounded while Naruto led them to the next room, the living room to be precise. They saw someone lying on the couch while he was reading a book. He looked a lot like Dante although his attire and hairstyle was different. Without looking up he said "What was the commotion all about Naruto and who are the two strangers?"

Naruto turned to the rest and he said "Meet Vergil. He is Dante's twin brother. Vergil, meet Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi."

Vergil reacted with a simple "Hmph."

Jiraiya said "He isn't social is he?"

Vergil answered without looking away from his book "I only talk when it's necessary."

Jiraiya grinned and he said "It looks like you have a real little mr. sunshine Naruto."

Suddenly Vergil disappeared and appeared right in front of Jiraiya. Jiraiya could feel the cold steel of Yamato on his neck and Vergil said "Talking is easy but only through your own skills and attitude in combat your true nature comes forth so stop talking about things you don't know and don't try to analyze me or else it will be your head…got it?"

Jiraiya started to sweat and nodded. Vergil put Yamato back in its sheath and Jiraiya thought _I didn't even see him move._

Vergil disappeared again and appeared on the couch and went back to his reading. Naruto sighed "Normally Vergil is very reserved but…don't anger him okay. By the way Vergil, is training tomorrow still on?"

Vergil raised his arm. This was his way of saying yes. Naruto went on moving and he said "There is only one you should meet."

Kakashi "You mean Trish?"

Naruto "No. She is away for business."

Everyone followed Naruto and he was back in the room he was before, where Haku is and she said "Hey Naruto, something the matter?"

Naruto "Oh not really, Kakashi introduced some people. Meet Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade. They are some sort of legendary ninja of this village. Jiraiya, Tsunade, meet my girlfriend Haku."

Haku stood up and bowed "Nice to meet you."

Tsunade smiled "Finally someone with manners. Nice to meet you too Haku."

Jiraiya looked at Haku and he said "That's quite the catch you made Naruto. Where did you find someone like that?"

Naruto laughed and he said "Well, it was more luck than skill. Haku lived most of her life with the renegade ninja Zabuza Momochi. On my first real mission we crossed paths. Some rich slime ball by the name of Gato hired them to eliminate us. But that same Gato also made a deal with demons. She and Zabuza found out that Gato wanted to eliminate them after they dealt with us so we made a deal to fight the demon together. In the fight Zabuza saved Haku by throwing his own body into an attack and he died. Haku decided to come with us and she has been living here ever since and a short time later we became a couple."

Tsunade "Romantic."

Kakashi eye-smiled "Isn't it? It could come straight out of a love story."

Naruto smiled "How would you know that? The only thing you ever read is that perverted orange book."

Suddenly Tsunade and Kushina started to snicker while Jiraiya and Kakashi felt very small. Naruto said "What's the matter? Did I say something funny?"

Jiraiya softly said "I am the one that wrote those books." And after that sentence both Kushina and Tsunade started to laugh out loud. Shortly after Naruto and Haku joined their laughter.

Jiraiya had small anime waterfalls falling down his face and he said "How can I be mocked by a simple genin! This isn't right!"

Naruto "Soon chunin if everything works out."

Tsunade "Oh so you're joining the coming chunin exams?"

Naruto nodded "Yes. Kakashi gave me the application forms yesterday."

Jiraiya "I see. Isn't he a bit young for this Kakashi?"

Kakashi was looking at Jiraiya and he said "Not quite. At his age I already was a jonin."

Jiraiya "But that was in a time of war."

Kakashi eye-smiled and he said "Don't worry about it. If I had any doubts about it I wouldn't have given him up."

Jiraiya had a troubled look on his face and he said "Alright if you say so…by the way did you agree to this Kushina?"

Kushina nodded "I have no doubt that Naruto will come out of the chunin exams in one piece."

Jiraiya "If you say so. By the way Kakashi, one of these days I need to talk you about something…troublesome."

Kakashi glared at Jiraiya. When he spoke like that it would mean something dangerous could be on its way to Konoha. He gave a slight nod and said "Sure."

Tsunade stepped forward a bit and she said "Kushina I have a question for you…"

Kushina "Sure…what is it?"

Tsunade "The Hokage told us about…you and your family."

Kushina "He did WHAT! That's an S-rank secret!"

Jiraiya "Please don't worry that little red head of yours Kushina. The Hokage told us in confidence and we Sannin are obliged to keep the secret to our graves."

Kushina growled a bit and she said "Fine…but what was your question Tsunade?"

Tsunade "I want to ask if I may draw some blood from you…for medical reasons."

Kushina glared suspiciously at Tsunade and she said "I see the Hokage also told you about that we half-devils stay younger."

Jiraiya bursted out in laughter while Tsunade got a red face and she said "It isn't about that…rather about the healing powers. Everything else I stumble upon is just coincidence."

Kushina snorted "Yeah right. But sure I'll give you some blood."

Tsunade nodded "Then come see me when you're ready."

Jiraiya was looking at Naruto the entire time and he said "You know…you look kinda tiny you know."

Naruto cramped up a bit and Kushina said "It doesn't matter how big they are…actually he is a lot taller than he looks. Why don't you show them Naruto."

Naruto "Are you sure?"

Kushina "Well they know everything else from us so…"

Naruto sighed "Sure." And suddenly he shifted to his true form. Jiraiya and Tsunade were surprised to say the least.

Tsunade said "You're using genjutsu all the time! No it can't be because I would have noticed immediately."

Naruto "You're actually pretty close. It's metamorphosis."

Jiraiya "But why did you change so much?"

Naruto sighed "The way you saw me before is how I looked before I awakened my devil blood by the means of the devil trigger. The devil trigger is a transformation to a devil. But a normal human body isn't made to do that so in order to save itself it changed me into this. I only use the metamorphosis to avoid questions I would rather not answer."

Tsunade "No kidding! And since it isn't a real jutsu a sharingan or byakugan can't detect it…it's brilliant!"

Jiraiya "So you're using metamorphosis as well Kushina?"

Kushina started to shake her head and she said "No, I haven't awakened my devil trigger yet, but when the time comes Dante will teach me how to use metamorphosis."

Jiraiya "I see…" and he turned to Naruto and he asked "and how are you preparations for the chunin exams going along?"

Naruto smiled "Pretty well although I can't get that technique of my father right."

Jiraiya laughed "Which one? And how would you know something about your father's techniques?"

Naruto "I received instruction scrolls when I inherited this house. The technique I'm having trouble with is called the rasengan or something."

Jiraiya laughed "Oh you mean this one." And he stretched one arm out and a blue swirling ball appeared. Naruto's eyes widened a bit and he said "Yeah that's the one. I managed the first two steps, the rotation and power but somehow I can't manage to keep it spinning at full power so that the technique is incomplete."

Jiraiya laughed "I know that's the hardest part. Perhaps I can help you with that one…by the way how do you normally train on that technique?"

Naruto smiled "I use shadow clones to accelerate my progress."

Jiraiya "Shadow clones?"

Naruto nodded "Actually I discovered this secret by accident. When I was training with Dante I used shadow clones. When Dante destroyed the shadow clone I suddenly knew the information only my clones could have known."

Jiraiya had a deadpanned look on his face and he said "And so you let your clones do exercises with you to discover the secret…that's brilliant! Only there is one flaw in it…"

Naruto "And that is?"

Jiraiya "The more shadow clones you use, the more your chakra and concentration is divided among them and you need both to form a perfect rasengan."

Naruto "When you look at it that way you're right."

Jiraiya laughed "Of course I'm right…I'm Jiraiya the Gallant!"

Tsunade had a deadpanned look on her face and she said "Jiraiya…are you forgetting we have something to do."

Jiraiya seemed to think and suddenly he said "Ah yes I almost forgot. We must take our leave Naruto. I will help you another time with the rasengan."

Naruto nodded and smiled "Sure."

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi left the house and they were walking in the village. Kakashi said "So what do you think of him?"

Jiraiya "Hard to say but he did leave a good impression."

Kakashi nodded and suddenly Jiraiya looked more serious as he said "As you might know I and Tsunade follow potential threats to our village and that means we are also following Orochimaru. The reason why we are here is because Orochimaru's tracks ended near Konoha."

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and he said "You think he is planning something against Konoha?"

Jiraiya shrugged "Who knows. Perhaps he is after something else from this village. You never know what a snake's intention is until it's too late. I and Tsunade are preparing as good as we can for things to come."

Kakashi "And you want me to keep an eye open for anything…out of the ordinary?"

Jiraiya nodded "Indeed."

Kakashi looked forward again and he said "Consider it done."

Suddenly they stopped when they saw a man accompanied by a lot of people. Jiraiya recognized the man and with a surprised voice he said "What the hell is he doing here?"

Kakashi "You know him?"

Jiraiya "It's a man called Crimson. He is one of the higher ups from the Order of Light. I wonder what he is doing here."

Kakashi "I suspect he is going to the Hokage to whine about the prisoners we took."

Jiraiya "Prisoners?"

Kakashi "Some members from the Order of Light wanted to 'Purge' a village that wasn't infested with demons and Naruto, Dante, Vergil and some of our ninja took them captive and now they are imprisoned here."

Jiraiya "That will mean trouble. The Order of Light is a dangerous and powerful organization with a lot of financial support."

Suddenly an ANBU appeared in front of the three people and he said "Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake, Lord Hokage summoned you to the Hokage tower. He said you should make haste."

The three nodded and when the ANBU left Jiraiya sighed and said "Man…Sarutobi is still a slave driver."

Tsunade "Would he have summoned us because of Crimson?"

Kakashi "There is no doubt in my mind. I think that Crimson character is going to raise hell."

_At the Hokage tower_

The Hokage, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya were waiting until Crimson arrived. Finally the secretary came in to announce him and the Hokage gave permission.

Crimson immediately barged in shouting "Lord Hokage! I demand answers! Why have you imprisoned some of our men!"

The Hokage glared at Crimson and said "You're in Konoha right now so you're not in a position to demand things from me Crimson. As for the reason why we imprisoned some of your men…they committed crimes to civilians of the fire nation."

Crimson "Do you have proof of this?"

The Hokage smiled "A whole village, a few demon hunters and a few ninja as witnesses should be suffice."

Crimson "I see…I didn't know that. Then they should be punished…by our hand."

The Hokage smiled again and he said "Not so fast Crimson. They were captured by our people and we will not let them go so easily."

Crimson was looking at the old Hokage and he softly said "I think you're going to move this conversation to a trade am I correct?"

The Hokage nodded "Indeed. We learned some very interesting things from the person leading the group. He said that the Order of Light gave him the order to purge a village that was free from demons and to kill a certain Maya Ateme."

Crimson "We received a letter that Kyo village was tormented by demons."

The Hokage "It was but by the time your guys got there the village was already released from their demon scourge by the Devil may cry agency."

Crimson looked mad "So Dante succeeded in taking away another customer from us."

The Hokage "And what about your other order…the one concerning Maya Atame."

Crimson "She wanted pay some devil hunters with the money that belonged to the Order. We saw this as an act of treachery and that is punished by death."

The Hokage "I see. If you want to take along your guys I have a list of commands."

Crimson sighed and said "I didn't expect any less."

The Hokage "I want Maya Atame, Naruto Uzumaki and Dante off of the Order's hit list."

Crimson "Deal…anything else?"

The Hokage glared at Crimson and with a deep voice he said "Just a warning…stop the 'purging' in the fire country. If you do not heed this warning I will use all my power and connections to stop the Order of Light."

Crimson swallowed something away with a loud gulp and he said "Understood."

The Hokage nodded and he was smiling again "Kakashi, will you escort Crimson to the prison please to get the remainder of the group."

Crimson "What!"

The Hokage smiled "Oh yes I forgot to tell you…some of your men didn't survive our prison but that wouldn't be a problem would it? Since they are going to be executed by the Order of Light."

Crimson coughed a bit and he said with an unstable voice "No problem." And he left the office together with Kakashi. The Hokage turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya and he said "I don't trust him for one bit. Tsunade, Jiraiya, you both have a wide spy network. Can you keep me informed about everything that concerns the Order of Light?"

Jiraiya and Tsunade were looking at each other and then nodded.

_The next day with Naruto and Vergil_

Naruto and Vergil were training…again. Vergil normally prefers to train by himself but Naruto was nagging him for a training session for so long that Vergil decided to give it to him. They were at it for two and a half hours now when Vergil suddenly stopped.

He said "Not bad. You've definitely improved. This training session is enough for today."

Naruto "But I can still go!"

Vergil "Rest is important as well…something my brother seems to forget at times, that's why he is so annoying at times. It would be a shame if the same thing happened to you."

Naruto sighed "If you say so."

Vergil "Good….why don't you keep training on your own for a little while."

Suddenly a black/blue portal appeared and the moment Vergil stepped in it, it disappeared without a trace. Naruto shrugged and continued his training.

_Near the training ground with a suspicious character_

A suspicious character just arrived shortly and was looking at the closure of Naruto's and Vergil's training. He saw Vergil leave and he thought _Now is my chance!_

He wanted to move but suddenly he felt cold steel on his neck. He heard a voice behind him "I noticed you from the second you arrived here. Who are you and what do you want?"

The suspicious man could barely move his head and from the corner of his eye he saw Vergil and he said "I-I-I'm a teacher from the academy. I've been ordered to test the genin who want to enter the chunin exams."

Vergil said "I see…a test to see if he qualifies for the coming exams. Then proceed but I must warn you…don't push it too far." And he removed Yamato from the man's neck and walked away.

The man asked "Why not? Are you going to kill me if I do?"

Vergil slightly turned his head and with a smile he said "No. If you push it too far Naruto will kill you."

The man said "Any useful advice?"

Vergil grinned evilly and he said "I just gave it to you." And he disappeared in a black/blue swirling portal.

The man thought _That wasn't useful at all. It's time to get this show on the road._

The man jumped out and appeared right in front of Naruto. Naruto looked surprised at the person and asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man chuckled evilly and he said "Nothing much. I'm going to the coming chunin exams and I want to thin the competition out."

Naruto smirked "I'm always game for some extra training. Let's see if you can accomplice the thing you are bragging about."

The man reached for his pouch and got a smoke bomb and threw it at the ground so that the area was covered with smoke and he rushed at Naruto. Suddenly he could feel a hard kick connecting with his gut and he was send flying out of the smoke.

He was holding his stomach and he saw Naruto coming out of the smoke and the man said "How did you know where I was going to attack?"

Naruto smirked and he said "A fighter doesn't only use his eyes, but his other senses as well."

The man got up and he said "Not bad but my next attack won't be so simple."

Naruto was still smirking and he said "Bring it on!"

The man rushed at Naruto and cocked his arm backwards but suddenly he ducked and aimed for the legs. He was using a simple strategy. He made it seem that he would do a frontal attack but when his opponent was ready to strike he would duck so that his opponent would miss him and that his opponent only needs a little push to the legs to fall down.

Unfortunately Naruto saw right through it and he countered in the most effective way…he jumped up and landed on the hands of the suspicious man. The man screamed out in pain and when he looked up he saw that Naruto was aiming his gun right at him.

Naruto had an icy glare in his eyes and he said "Now tell me…do you want to die quick or slow?"

The suspicious man started to sweat but suddenly Naruto was forced to move because a kunai was headed his way. He looked at the direction it came from but no one was there and when he looked at the place where the suspicious man was he was gone as well. Naruto grinded his teeth and mumbled "Dammit."

_In a place not too far from Naruto_

The suspicious man was panting and he looked up to his savior. It was none other than Kakashi and the suspicious man turned back to his original from…Iruka.

Iruka "Thanks Kakashi…I thought I was a goner."

Kakashi eye-smiled and he said "No problem. It was a good idea to look over your fight with Naruto."

Iruka "Do you think he would have pulled the trigger?"

Kakashi's visible eye closed a bit and he said "If he really thought you were a threat…yes."

Iruka "Than I was lucky. I had less difficulty with the others."

Kakashi "That's because they followed normal genin education. You're forgetting that Naruto had a different kind of training and thinks different."

Iruka "Guess so."

Kakashi "So everyone has passed so far?"

Iruka nodded "They have although I thought that Ino would fail because she hardly had any interest in shinobi tactics during class."

Kakashi "That was then and this is now. Ino has grown a lot since she became a genuine genin. I suppose her teammates are driving her to do her best. Ten-ten really hates women who give konoichi a bad name and she doesn't want to disappoint Naruto."

Iruka "I see."

_One week before the chunin exams_

Naruto was lying on the couch. He had a hard training session behind him and after he took a shower he decided that it was time for a little R&R. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Kushina, who was in the kitchen, shouted "Naruto, could you open it please!"

Naruto took a deep sigh and stood up to open the door. He was very surprised when he saw it was Jiraiya. Naruto said "Jiraiya? Are you here for my mother?"

Jiraiya laughed "Normally you would think so but today I'm here for you. I promised I would supervise your training with the rasengan."

Naruto quirked his eyebrows and he said "Oh yeah I almost forgot. With all the training I've been doing I have been slacking off that technique."

Jiraiya "Don't worry about it. With my excellent supervision you will know that technique in a jiffy."

Naruto "We'll see. Just be careful about what you say…Vergil is here as well."

Jiraiya started to scratch the back of his head and he said "Oh yeah, I think I didn't leave a good expression last time."

Naruto laughed and he said "Don't worry about it…Vergil is kinda hard to understand but he isn't a bad guy. Follow me."

Jiraiya followed Naruto until they came into a large room that was covered with bricks and Naruto said "Here do we normally train if we don't want to train outside. It's soundproof so that the rest of the house won't be bothered by us."

Jiraiya smirked and said "Alright…then let's start the training!"

_Four hours later_

The brick room was a mess. Everywhere there were holes and spiral markings. It looked more like a warzone than a dojo. In the middle of the room was Naruto, who was panting pretty hard because of chakra exhaustion. A little bit away from him was Jiraiya who said "I'm amazed. It took you father years to complete that technique and you only took a little bit of time. You finally mastered the rasengan."

Naruto "Thanks. It was pretty hard but it's a pretty useful technique, but something feels…wrong about it."

Jiraiya "What do you mean?"

Naruto "It feels like it's a bit incomplete. Of course it's a strong technique and all but still…"

Jiraiya laughed and he said "You're just like your father. Your father actually invented the technique and tried to mix it with his nature element but it was too difficult but still it's considered as one of the strongest techniques that can compare with Kakashi's chidori."

Naruto was looking at his hands and he said "Hmm…perhaps I can try to complete it…but after the chunin exams."

Jiraiya looked dumbfounded and he asked "Why after the chunin exams?"

Naruto smirked "Because it will take time and who knows what comes out of it. I don't want to rely on a new technique during the chunin exams because I might mess up and waste valuable energy."

Jiraiya "Hmm….guess you're right." And he thought _Man what a guy! Not only did he master the rasengan at such a young age…he also uses his brain and trust his own skills. He might be a decent ninja in the future._

_A few days later_

Naruto was walking in Konoha. He just came back from a training field and was on his way back home until he heard a loud noise from a child. He ran to the location and hid behind a wall to see what was going on.

He saw that some guy that he didn't know was picking on a kid and that Sakura tried to defend him. There was also a girl with the guy but it didn't seem that she wanted to have any part in this little argument. The guy was wearing some kind of black cat-like suit and had something wrapped in bandages on his back. Sakura was screaming against the guy.

She said "Leave the child alone you bully! He apologized and that should be enough. Pick up against someone your own size!"

Naruto thought _She's going to get hurt by that guy if this keeps up…better step in._

The guy looked mad and he said "Fine…then I should take you on instead."

He cocked back his arm but suddenly he could feel that someone grabbed it and twisted it on his back and he could feel cold steel on his neck. Sakura looked relieved and she said "Naruto!"

The girl who was with the guy though _That was fast. I didn't even see him approach. I better help Kankuro out of this situation._ She started to move but was held back by Naruto's voice

Naruto said with a dark deep voice "Think about what you're going to do lady…I might get scared of your actions and might move my am in the wrong direction, slicing this guy's throat off."

And he turned to Kankuro "Listen punk…I don't know what turns you on but picking on children and girls is wrong. What's the matter with you? Can't you take on real men or isn't that enough of a 'kick' for you?" Suddenly Naruto turned his gaze to a place in a nearby tree and he said "What do you think?"

The girl and guy followed Naruto's gaze and they startled when they saw a guy with red hair and a big gorge on his back.

The guy with the black suit looked scared and said "G-Gaara…"

Gaara looked at the guy with a cold shine in his eyes and he said "Kankuro…apologize and back off. You're being a disgrace to our village."

Kankuro "B-But Gaara…"

Gaara interrupted him and said with a voice that was dripping of killing intent "Do it now…or else I'll kill you."

Kankuro started to sweat and said "I…I'm sorry."

Naruto released Kankuro because he could feel that he wouldn't try anything with that red head around. Gaara was looking at Naruto and thought _This guy is dangerous. I didn't saw him approach and there is something about him that…isn't right._

In the meantime Naruto had his own thoughts about Gaara _That guy has an eerie shine in his eyes. He has a totally different aura than these two and somehow…his aura seems familiar._

Naruto could hear Gaara speak "I'm sorry about the way my teammate acted against your fellow villagers."

Naruto smiled "It's alright. No one was hurt so no harm no foul."

Gaara gave a slight "Hmph" and he turned into sand and appeared right next to Kankuro and the girl. They turned around and wanted to move away but Naruto's voice stopped them "Say…you guys aren't from this village. Who are you people and what are you doing here? Is it for the chunin exams?"

Gaara turned around and said "Yes we are. These are my siblings Temari and Kankuro. My name is Gaara and we came from the village hidden in the sand. And now I would like to know your name."

Naruto "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You might see me again during the chunin exams."

Gaara "We'll see." And he turned around and moved along.

Sakura said "What a creep. By the way thanks Naruto…if you haven't showed up…"

Naruto "Don't mention it. But if I may give you one piece of advice…"

Sakura looked interested and Naruto continued "Stop with spying on me and trying to figure out my past."

Sakura looked shocked. Since the moment she saw that people were looking at Naruto with glares filled with hate she started to get interested why it was. She has been trying to unravel the secret with any means necessary. She tried to ask the people directly but she got no answer. She tried Ino and Ten-ten but they were just as silent as the villagers and they said with a smile "You should ask him yourself." She even tried to ask Sasuke but he didn't let anything out either.

Sakura said "H-how did you know…?"

Naruto "I don't need sensory skills to discover that you were spying on me. My past is my own and so is the burden of it so just let it be."

Sakura "What past? What burden?"

Naruto smirked "Become a chunin and you might find out."

And he walked away.

_The day of the chunin exams!_

Naruto and Ten-ten were waiting for Ino to show up right in front of the building where they should register. Suddenly they saw Sasuke's group coming.

Sasuke put up his hand and he said "Hey Naruto, Ten-ten, what's up?"

Naruto "Hey Sasuke. Not much unfortunately. We're waiting for Ino."

Sasuke turned around and said to his group "Why don't you guys go on…I'll join you shortly."

Kiba shrugged and mumbled "Fine." And the group moved on.

Ten-ten said with a surprised voice "You're not going with them?"

Sasuke "I'll join with them later. Kiba is getting on my nerves more and more…bragging about his skills and getting more annoying by the day."

Naruto seemed to think and he said "That attitude reminds me of someone…I can't quite remember his name…S…Sas…oh yeah Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke growled "Very funny. By the way where is your little girlfriend? Isn't she here to cheer you on?"

Naruto smiled "Nope…you only get in here if you're going to participate in the chunin exams."

Sasuke nodded and suddenly Ino arrived and she said "Hey Naruto, Ten-ten. Hi Sasuke. Sorry I'm late but needed some extra things."

Naruto nodded and Ino said "Are you waiting for your team as well Sasuke?"

Sasuke "No. I send them ahead and I'll join them later. It isn't going too well among us."

Ino nodded "Must be tough."

Naruto "It will work out. Shall we go?"

The other three people nodded and went in the building. Naruto said "Hey Ino…we're supposed to go to the third floor right?"

Ino nodded and said "Yes…the place where we are now."

Naruto started to shake his head "Count slower babe. This is only the second floor. I suspect they performed a genjutsu to separate the groups."

Sasuke "Then let's walk up."

Suddenly they heard some commotion and the group decided to check it out. They saw that some guy with a bowl cut and extremely big eyebrows was being pushed back by some bullies.

One of those guys said "There is no place for wimps in the chunin exams. Just go home before you get yourself killed."

Sasuke stepped forward and said "Hey just leave them alone bully. What gives you the right to harass people like that?"

The guy looked mad and said "You want to get a piece of me punk?"

Sasuke smirked "Bring it on loser!"

They both started with a ferocious kick but before they connected someone intervened and blocked their kicks with just his arms. It was the same guy who was being pushed around by the bullies.

Naruto thought _So those guys put on quite a show._

In the meantime the two bullies disappeared in a puff of smoke and the genjutsu disappeared. A guy with white eyes and long hair tied together in a tail stepped forward and said to Sasuke "Hey, who are you? I wish to know."

Sasuke smirked and said "Didn't anyone tell you it's impolite to ask someone's name before you say your own?"

The guy looked a bit mad. Apparently he isn't used that people talked back to him, but suddenly he started to laugh and turned to another guy "Hey Sai you hear that? He's talking about etiquette."

The guy that was called Sai said "He is right you know. Always be polite Neji."

Neji sighed and said "Alright my name is Neji Hyuuga. Now what's your name?"

Sasuke "Sasuke Uchiha." And he walked away together with Naruto, Ten-ten and Ino. The guy with the big eyebrows said "Neji, Sai, move on ahead. I'll be joining you shortly."

Neji "What are you going to do?"

The guy said "I just want to figure something out."

_With Naruto, Ino, Ten-ten and Sasuke_

Naruto and the rest were walking in a great hall. From this point on it shouldn't take long before they would reach the place they should be. Suddenly they heard a voice "Wait a second!"

Everyone turned around and on the balcony of the hall they saw the guy with the green jumpsuit and the fuzzy brows. Naruto said "What do you want?"

The guy jumped down and said "My name is Rock Lee. You said that it isn't polite to ask for someone's name before you give your own isn't that right Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke "We're busy. We want to go to the classroom with the other chunin exam candidates so tell us what you want."

Rock Lee "I want a fight. I want to know how it is to fight a genius."

Sasuke "I'm no genius and I don't have the desire to fight you. Save your energy for the chunin exams."

Rock Lee got into a fighting position and said "I will fight you, one way or another."

Naruto sighed and said "Just do it Sasuke. This guy has a thick skull and it seems we can't go on except if you fight him."

Sasuke nodded "It seems so."

Naruto "Just be careful…I don't trust this guy."

Sasuke nodded and got into a fighting position "Alright…here I come." And he rushed to Rock Lee. Lee was barely able to dodge a kick from Sasuke and he countered immediately with high speed. Sasuke was barely able to raise his arms up in defense but the sheer force of the kick send him flying.

Sasuke landed on his feet and thought _That was quite a kick. Better use my sharingan just in case_.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and Lee said "Ah the sharingan, one of the reasons why people have such high hopes for you."

Sasuke "It's just a tool that is just as strong as it's wielder. I don't even get close to my older brother when it comes to skill."

Rock Lee looked surprised but then smiled "I'm surprised. Most people told me you were arrogant but on the contrary…you're very modest."

Sasuke smirked and said "Perhaps but shall we finish this fight before we miss the chunin exams." And Sasuke rushed at Lee again. Lee tried to attack Sasuke from a blind spot but with a sharingan there are almost no blind spots so Sasuke was able to block the attack and caught Lee's leg. Sasuke kicked Lee's other leg beneath him and with momentum he threw Lee up in the air.

Sasuke wanted to follow up and jumped after Lee, but Lee turned around and kicked Sasuke away and suddenly Lee was flying underneath Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he said "Oh oh…this means trouble."

Lee said "Good eye. Now to finish this fight." And his bandages came loose.

Naruto was looking at the scene and thought _This is dangerous! I better step in!_ And he got his gun and shot at a loose bandage to pin it to the wall. Much to his surprise the other bandage was pinned to the wall as well but this time with a kunai.

Naruto looked at the direction where the kunai came from and looked surprised when he saw a turtle. Lee came down and saw the turtle as well and got a scared look on his face.

Sasuke landed on his feet as well and said "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto "No prob."

He slowly walked to the turtle and the turtle started to _speak_! It said "Lee…you know that that technique is forbidden!"

Lee looked even more scared and said "S..sorry sensei but I was so caught up in the fight and…"

While Lee continued with trying to justify his actions to a _TURTLE _Naruto thought _The guy is scared out of his mind by that turtle! I'm done thinking…this is the strangest thing I've ever seen!_

The turtle suddenly screamed "ENOUGH OF YOUR EXCUSES! Be ready to face the consequences of your actions! Come out Gai sensei!"

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and when the smoke cleared a guy that looked a lot like Lee came out and said "He you boys and girls, how is it shaking, is everyone okay?"

Everybody freaked out by the guy and Naruto said with a loud laugh "My Kami! This is hilarious! Look at fuzzy brow and super fuzzy brow! What are you two hiding in there? Ninja tools?"

Lee looked mad and said "Don't make fun of Gai sensei! He's the greatest man ever alive!"

Gai looked calmer and said "Calm down Lee. Words don't hurt." And he looked Lee straight in the eye "Now Lee, you know what I told you about using that technique. It's dangerous and should be only used in dangerous situations…be ready for the punishment." And Gai cocked his arm back and hit Lee straight and face and screamed "YOU FOOL!"

Everybody freaked out except Naruto who thought with a smile _Nice right hook!_

Gai kneeled down next to Lee and said "I'm sorry Lee but you have to understand the consequences of your actions."

Lee had tears in his eyes and said "I'm sorry…Gai sensei."

Gai got tears in his eyes as well and said "Oh Lee."

Lee "GAI SENSEI"

And they called out each other's names and fell into a hug and somehow the background changed into a beach and the waves hit the branding.

Sasuke thought _That's…really gay._

Ino _Gross!_

Ten-ten _This is wrong on so many levels!_

Naruto shuddert and thought _Alright…men…hugs…crying…what's wrong with this picture? Everything! Why isn't Vergil here to make a smart comment?_

The two creepy clones broke up the hug. Gai said "Now for the rest of your punishment. You must run 100 laps around the building."

Suddenly the background changed back into the beach with a setting sun and Gai said "Now run Lee…run like the wind…but don't mess up your hair." And Gai smiled and his teeth were shining.

Lee rubbed his tears away and smiled as well and his teeth had the same sparkle as his sensei.

Naruto said "Now that that's all over I suggest we go to the classroom…before I lose my sanity."

Everyone turned around but they heard Gai's voice "Hey wait a moment." The group stopped and turned around and Naruto said "What is it?"

Gai "You people are Kakashi's team right?"

Naruto "Yeah so? You know him?"

Gai started to laugh "You ask if I know him? Let's just say Kakashi and I are rivals until the end of time."

Ino's face blanked out and she said "Yeah…sure. You're obviously his counterpart…Kakashi is strong, calm and looks pretty cute for an older guy while you…" she looked at Gai and started to shudder.

Gai took Ino's comments with nothing more than a laugh and suddenly he disappeared and appeared behind the group. Sasuke said "S…so fast. He's even faster than Kakashi!"

Gai smirked "Not only faster but stronger too…"

Sasuke started to shake her head "I'm not talking about you…I'm talking about Naruto!"

Gai looked surprised and looked behind him where he saw Naruto with a big grin on his face. Naruto said "You're pretty fast but I wonder if you can beat Kakashi if he's going full at it."

Gai looked surprised and said "So you're Naruto. It's nice to meet you." And he looked at the back of Naruto and saw Repent and he said "Nice sword but it is pretty big isn't it? Isn't it hard to move fast while you wield it?"

Naruto smirked "It depends how much practice and skill you have with it. I barely feel the weight."

Gai laughed "Guess you're right. Perhaps I will see you at the chunin exams…if you can get past the written test."

Naruto smiled "Perhaps. Come on guys…let's go." And the group walked away. While they were walking away Gai called Lee to him.

Lee "What is it Gai sensei?"

Gai "I want you to keep clear of Naruto."

Lee "B-but why!"

Gai looked seriously at the direction the group left and he said "That Naruto is…strange. I feel that something is different with him…he's dangerous. Promise me you won't take him on until the time is right."

Lee sighed and with a disappointed tone in his voice he said "Fine."

_With Naruto and the others_

They were finally at the classroom. It took longer than they thought thanks to Lee. Much to their surprise they could see that Kakashi and Itachi were waiting for them.

Kakashi said "You guys are late."

Naruto smirked "Now you know how it feels like."

Itachi "Why are you guys so late?"

Naruto "Some guy delayed us. So why are you two here?"

Kakashi "We just wanted to see if you're all here. If someone would have quit we weren't allowed to let you pass."

Sasuke "And what about my group?"

Itachi "They explained the situation and we gave them the credit of the doubt. They are already inside. You should join them as well."

Naruto "Good idea…I've been looking forward to this."

Naruto and the others walked inside and they saw a lot of people. Some of them they knew while others were complete strangers. Naruto saw that Gaara and just for a moment Gaara stared at him with an icy glare. Then he looked in front of him again and a faint smile appeared on Naruto's face.

Suddenly Naruto cramped up when he heard a high shriek "Ah Sasuke there you are!"

It was none other than Sakura, who tried a desperate attempt to hug Sasuke but he simply stepped aside. Sakura looked a bit disappointed and said "Where were you and why is your face dirty?"

Sasuke "An annoying guy wanted to 'test' me, that's all."

Sakura "So you destroyed that guy?"

Sasuke started to shake his head "Not quite…the battle was stopped by two people before we came to a closure but I was on the losing side. Where are Hinata and Kiba?"

Sakura "They're waiting over there. Kiba is annoyed because it took you so long to get here and Hinata…is simply Hinata."

Sasuke threw his head in his neck and said "Hmph." Then he turned to Naruto and asked "So…what do you think of the competition?"

Before Naruto could answer someone else came into the conversation. He had white hair that was tied in a tail at the end. He was wearing glasses. For the rest there wasn't anything special about him.

He said "So you guys are interested in the competition?"

Sasuke "Perhaps. And who are you?"

The guy smiled and said "How rude of me. My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I've done this exam a couple of times and I had enough time to gather enough information about the competition so if you're seeking answers, I'm the guy you should be."

Naruto looked at him and thought _I don't trust him for one bit. It's like I'm looking at a snake._

Anyway Naruto smiled and said "Well…I'm interested in a guy named Gaara from the sand."

Kabuto nodded and got some cards from his pouch. Sakura asked "What's that?"

Kabuto "These are ninja cards. I store the information I have in these little cards and they only become visible when I run my chakra through them. Now let's see…ah here he is, Gaara from the sand."

Naruto was looking at the card and said "Most of his attributes are blank…but he did a lot of missions and even a B-ranked mission…returning from it without a scratch."

Kabuto turned to Sasuke and asked "What's your name?"

Sasuke "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kabuto looked surprised and said "One of the two survivors of the Uchiha clan? Well let's see. You're currently in a team with Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga and Kurenai Yuuhi is your squad leader."

Sasuke "Tsk…that's correct. Let me see the card of Naruto Uzumaki."

Kabuto was looking and soon he found the card he was searching for but when he ran his chakra through it he said "Hmm…that's weird."

Sasuke "What's the matter?"

Kabuto "I only get his team members and his squad leaders but the rest is blank…there is no information available."

Sasuke growled and muttered "Dammit."

Naruto laughed and slapped Sasuke on the shoulder "Too bad man…better luck next time."

Suddenly three people walked towards Kabuto and one of them said "Hey…are you the guy who are giving people information about the competition?"

Kabuto smiled and said "Yes, that's me. Do you want some information?"

One of them said "No. It's pathetic to do that kind of thing and I believe you deserve something extra for the things you are doing." And while the guy was speaking he cocked back his arm and punched towards Kabuto, who cleverly dodged the attack. But something strange happened! Although Kabuto avoided the punch his glasses seemed to break and he looked like he was getting sick.

The guy wanted to attack again but he suddenly stopped when he looked in Kabuto's eyes. Thankfully his attention was drawn away from Kabuto when the door opened. They saw a guy with a long blue coat and silver hair that was slicked back. Naruto saw him and thought _Vergil?_

Vergil "Alright people, shut up and sit down. I will be the proctor for the written test. The original proctor had a…" and while he stopped an evil grin covered his face "unfortunate accident."

Everyone sat down and Vergil continued "First a few basic rules. One; the entire time you are here you keep your mouth closed. If you open it without permission you WILL be stabbed. Two; if you make any sudden movements that doesn't belong here…you WILL be stabbed. Three, and this is the most important rule; I won't answer questions, if you have a question put your hand up so I can stab right through it…am I clear?"

Everyone nodded while some of the people paled. Vergil nodded "Alright. On the sides of the classroom you see a few observers. If they see you cheating you and your team are out. This part of the exam will consist of a written test with 9 questions. I will…ehm…sorry I MUST ask the tenth question personally. Now begin and remember the rules…although…" and while Vergil paused the evil grin appeared on his face once again "I wouldn't mind it if someone broke one of them."

The papers were given to the participants by the observers. When everyone had his exam Vergil said "And begin…now."

Naruto was looking at the exam paper and thought _This test is strange…so many hard questions and most of them can't be answered by regular genin. It's like they want us to cheat._ And Naruto let out a big sigh and thought to himself _Can't use transformed shadow clones because of the smoke so I guess I have no other choice than to ask Ino for answers…this is really annoying._

Naruto reached out his mind to Ino's and he said with his mind _Ino…this is Naruto. Don't let anyone notice anything. I'm talking to you with my mind._

Ino looked a bit shocked and thought _Naruto? Since when can you do these kinds of things?_

Naruto _I picked them up from someone. Did you use your mind possessing jutsu to find out some answers?_

Ino _Actually I did. I noticed that someone was writing like crazy and I used my jutsu to take a peek at his test…why?_

Naruto _Well the answers doesn't matter anyway because the main cause of this test is to find out if we have the skills to extract information from others without being seen. But still….leaving an empty paper wouldn't give such a good impression._

Ino smiled _So you want the answers?_

Naruto _That the big idea._

Ino gave him the answers and Naruto quickly filled in his test.

It took fifteen minutes after that before everyone else was done. Quite a lot failed but most people that Naruto knew passed this part of the test…the only thing that remained was the tenth question.

Vergil said "Quite a lot remained. Now this will be the tenth question. Think about it before you will answer it. If you get it wrong you will remain a genin for the rest of your miserable life. A whole life as a loser. If you decide to fail now your teammates will also fail but you'll have another chance next year. So choose now."

One of the students raised his hands and said "That isn't fair!" suddenly he cried out in pain when one of Vergil ethereal swords went right through his hand and Vergil said "You forgot the third rule and if you don't like it then quit. No one is stopping you. If you decide to stop raise your hand…you have permission."

Vergil stopped talking and looked around. Slowly but surely some people raised their hands to quit, sometimes deserving angry glares from their teammates. At one point it looked like Sakura wanted to stop and slowly her hand was going up. Suddenly Kiba slammed his hand on the desk and yelled "There is no way we're gonna quit now. We've come this far and I don't want to wait another year!"

Vergil looked around and saw determined faces everywhere. Vergil glared at Kiba and said "You broke a rule…you talked before I gave permission." Kiba looked scared because he thought Vergil was going to stab him but Vergil smirked and said "Luckily for you…I'm not the proctor anymore…you all passed the tenth question."

Sakura "But you didn't asked a question!"

Naruto "Actually…he did. He asked us if we wanted to quit or to continue. Those who quit fail automatically and those who stay pass. Easy isn't it?"

Vergil nodded "That is correct. Now for the second part of the exam…" and while he was speaking he was interrupted when someone jumped through the window. It was a young adult woman who was wearing a brown coat with a very short skirt. She was holding a flag that said "Proctor #2…Anko Mitarashi."

Vergil quirked one eyebrow and said "That's something you don't see every day."

Anko looked at Vergil and said "Who are you and where is Ibiki?"

Vergil "He was unable to come…so I stepped in."

Anko looked at the class and said "Quite a lot remained…with Ibiki a lot more would've quit."

Vergil shrugged "We have a group with spunk. By the way I have to give you this note from the Hokage." And he gave Anko a note. When she read it a big, evil grin covered her face and she said with a loud voice "Alright come on you maggots. Follow me for the second part of the exam…and don't think it will be easier…it will cut the remaining groups in half!"

She started to walk and everyone followed. Anko turned around and said to Vergil "Do you mind to tag along?"

Vergil shrugged and followed the group. While they were walking Anko asked "So who are you? You're not a ninja…that's for sure."

Vergil "Demon hunter."

Anko "I see. I heard that some demon hunters joined our village recently."

Vergil looked in front of him again and said "Yes, that's right."

Anko seemed to think and said "I saw one of them leave the village recently…some blond woman covered in leather."

Vergil glared at Anko and said "Yes…a friend of my brother."

Anko "So you have a brother."

Vergil nodded "A twin brother to be precise."

Anko smirked "I see."

Vergil looked at Anko and thought _I don't like that smirk at all_.

Finally the group arrived at the place they needed to be. It was a forest area that was surrounded by gates and Anko said "Welcome maggots to training area 44, also called the forest of death!"

She looked around and said "This is where the second part of the exam will take place. The next couple of days this will be your home sweet home. Danger is lurking in every corner, from either the competition or the creatures that lurk in the forest. If you don't pay attention or are injured your chances of survival are minimal."

A few people pales and Anko smiled "This year things will be slightly different. I just received a letter remember! It says that the teams will be shuffled! This will make things extra hard because now you can't rely on formed tactics or your teammates."

Ino looked shocked and cried out "That isn't fair!"

Vergil smirked and said "Life isn't fair…deal with it…it only makes you stronger."

Anko "Alright, before we begin you people must sign these papers."

Ten-ten "What for?"

Anko shrugged and said "Just that the village of Konoha isn't responsible for any case of injury or demise that may…or will occur during the chunin exams."

She gave everyone the papers and when she got them back Anko said "Alright, now I will throw all the papers with your name on it in the box and I point out someone who will draw a piece of paper. If a team is full and someone draws a name from that team you may tear the paper up and get another one. This procedure will continue until everyone is in a team."

She looked around and said "Alright…we will start with the fat one." And Anko pointed her finger at Choji. He looked mad and looked like he wanted to start something but somehow he managed to control himself. He got a paper and while he was getting it he said "I'm not fat…I'm chubby."

Anko said with an evil grin "Whatever you say kid."

Choji had a paper and showed it to Anko, who said "Ino Yamanaka."

Ino let out a scream and thought _Oh great I'm with the pig of the genin group._

Anko looked around and pointed to Kankuro. He slowly walked towards the box and eventually got a piece of paper. He said "Sakura Haruno."

Anko called out the name and Sakura came forth and Kankuro sighed and said "No…not you."

Anko looked around the group and pointed to a grass ninja who looked very creepy "You're turn."

The grass ninja smiled confidently and reached for a paper. The ninja looked at it and said "That's convenient…I drew my teammate."

Anko looked around and pointed straight at Naruto "Alright…you with the bored look on his face. Your turn."

Naruto smirked and reached for a paper. When he read it he looked surprised. He showed the paper to Anko who said "Gaara of the desert."

Temari, who was standing next to Gaara, looked scared and whispered something in Gaara's ear but she quickly stepped back when Gaara gave her a dangerous glare. He slowly walked to Naruto and stood next to him, with his arms crossed.

Anko looked around "You with the buns…draw a piece of paper."

Ten-ten looked hesitant and reached out for a piece of paper and said "I drew Choji Akimichi."

Ino let out a small cheer and gave Ten-ten a high five. Anko pointed to another ninja "You with the ponytail…you're turn."

The name of the guy was Shikamaru Nara, the so called lazy bum of the class. He yawned and slowly walked to the box and said "Kiba Inuzuka."

Anko looked around and pointed at Sasuke "You…with the duck-butt haircut. You may draw."

Sasuke walked to the box and drew a card. A big smile appeared on his face and said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Anko let people draw until everyone was in a team, but one remained, Hinata Hyuuga. Anko thought _That's strange…I missed one. She looks quite shy on top of that. Where shall I place her…I think a strong group. That team with that red head, that Uchiha kid and that blond guy looks quite strong._

Anko said "You there…join that team!." And she pointed at Naruto's team. Anko said "Alright, these are the teams;

Team 1: Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Ten-ten

Team 2: Kankuro of the desert, Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame."

Team 3: Strangely enough the original grass ninja group."

Team 4: Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara of the desert, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga."

Team 5: Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee."

Team 6: "Just as strange as group three, the entire original sound ninja group."

Team 7: Neji Hyuuga, Temari of the desert and Katara (Hidden mist ninja)"

Team 8: Sai, Kabuto Yakushi and Ameke Kah (Another hidden mist ninja)"

Anko called out all the other teams and then she said "Alright you maggots have a 30 minute break. After that it's show time."

Naruto shrugged and walked to a tree followed by Sasuke. Naruto was leaning on the tree and Sasuke asked "So Naruto…you want to form a strategy for the exams?"

Naruto looked bored and said "No…that wouldn't be of any use."

Sasuke "Why not?"

Naruto "Our new partner doesn't look like a team player…I think he likes to rush into situations and destroy everything on his path. Let's just make this quick so that there wouldn't be much casualties."

Suddenly Hinata joined Sasuke and Naruto she bowed and said "I…I guess y…you two are my n-new t-teammates. I-it's nice t-t-to meet you."

Naruto smiled "Hinata isn't it?"

Hinata "Y-yes."

Naruto "You don't have to be so shy around us. We're not going to bite. If we did we will be disqualified because the entire team has to reach the tower in the middle."

Hinata looked startled "S-sure."

Naruto let out a huge sigh and thought _What am I going to do? I have Sasuke, one creepy guy who looks instable and a very shy girl in my team. The only one I can count on at the moment is Sasuke…what a drag._

Suddenly Anko stood up and said "Okay maggots…break is over! Gather in front of me."

Everyone gathered and Anko said "Alright, one person of a group goes into this tent and receives a scroll. There are two kinds of scrolls; a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. The person will receive one of these scrolls. Your objective is to gather a heaven AND an earth scroll by fighting for it and when you have it you must go to the tower in the middle. If you succeed you passed the second part of the test. If you don't make it within the time limit you fail. If your team isn't complete you fail. If you open the scroll before you are in the tower you will fail painfully. Am I clear!"

Everyone nodded and one person per team gathered in a straight line before the tent and every team got a scroll. When everyone had one Anko said "Alright…you will go to a designated gate and wait for my signal to start."

Every team got to hear to which gate they should and they were waiting for Anko's signal. Some were nervous while others were excited. Finally they could hear Anko's voice "Alright maggots…GO!"

The gate opened for Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Hinata and they rushed right through it. Soon they were jumping across branches and Sasuke said "Any idea how we are going to handle this guys?"

Gaara looked dangerously at Sasuke and said "It's simple; we're going to kill the first group we find and take their scroll. If it isn't the scroll we need we kill another group."

Sasuke glared at Gaara "Tough guy huh? This isn't going to be a walk in the park and…" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto when he saw that Gaara gave Sasuke a very dangerous glare with the desire to kill in it.

Naruto said "Although I don't agree with the killing part, Gaara is right. In order to pass the second part of the exam we have to eliminate a group. And as for you Gaara…chill down a bit. Although you and I have experience with killing, the others don't have that experience…yet."

Gaara looked in front of him and with a soft voice, that was dripping with killing intent he said "Just don't get in my way when we fight…or else I'll kill you."

Naruto was glaring dangerously at Gaara and said "I know you're strong and I know what you are. Just control your impulses and use it for a time when you need it."

Gaara looked just as dangerous as Naruto and said "Shut up. You don't know anything about me."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes "Maybe not. I can imagine what you have been through. We are more alike than you might think." And when Naruto opened his eyes Gaara clearly saw two red eyes with slit pupils.

Gaara seemed to remain calm although he startled a bit inside. He kept silent and looked in front of him while the group continued their way.

It didn't take them long to find a group of genin and they were hiding in the leafs of a big tree near the group. Hinata whispered "What n-n-now? D-do we take them h-head on o-or do we s-set up a-a trap?"

Naruto started to shake his head "Hinata…you have the byakugan right?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto said "Scan the area. Sasuke…activate your sharingan and look if we're dealing with the real ones or with clones."

Sasuke nodded and Hinata activated her byakugan while Sasuke activated his sharingan. Hinata said "I-I see three other people n-nearby."

Naruto nodded and he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke said "Those guys are real. So what do you think Naruto?"

Naruto "I wonder why that other group hasn't attacked yet. Are those two groups working together or is the other group waiting for an opportune moment?"

Gaara looked like he was freaking out and he said "I don't care…let's just kill them all!"

Naruto glared at Gaara "Gaara…calm down. Sometimes it's better to take your time to make victory so much better. If we rush in now we have to fight 6 people instead of 3 and I don't know about you but we have two other teammates to watch out for and if one of them is hurt or even killed we fail automatically."

Gaara "Tch fine…than do what you want."

Naruto "Okay…Sasuke, what do you think?"

Sasuke "I think we can take them although I would say that we should leave Hinata here so that she can observe the battle with her Byakugan and warn us if something goes wrong."

Naruto nodded "That seems the perfect thing to do. What do you think about that Hinata?"

Hinata nodded "T-that's f-f-fine by me."

Naruto "Alright. Let's get this show on the road and please try to work together."

The three men disappeared while Hinata was looking at the battlefield with her Byakugan.

_With the three genin_

The three genin were waiting for quite some time. They were waiting for a group foolish enough to attack them and one of them said "I'm bored. How long do we have to wait until someone attacks us?"

The other one who looked like an authority figure said "Just calm down. Someone will show up eventually and when they do…" he didn't finish his sentence but started to chuckle evilly.

The other one said "And will the other group really help us with obtaining our scroll?"

The authority figure said "I'm sure of it. We have a good deal and both sides gain something and two groups are stronger than one."

One of his teammates said "Hmm…I wonder if we're going to make it. Don't forget that Konoha has a skillful rookie group with great potential and don't forget about that creepy guy with the red hair…I wouldn't want to face him, even if we have an army."

The leader smirked and said "What's the matter…are you scared?"

The teammate started to shake his head and he said "No…I'm cautious, something that you two should be as well. There was something about that guy that freaked me out. The look he had in his eyes was something that doesn't belong to mere genin."

The other teammate said "The look in his eyes?"

The other teammate smirked and said "Yes. It's something only people with more than 2 brain cells can explain. I looked in that guys eyes and saw the desire to kill…and not only that…it was like something…inhuman was in there…like I wasn't looking in the eyes of a man but a monster."

Suddenly the group heard a soft voice saying "You should listen to your teammate. It seems he's the only one with a functional brain."

The group quickly turned around and saw Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto. The guy who was talking about Gaara startled and said "Damn…when you speak of the devil…"

Naruto chuckled "Haha, my current teammate was right…he IS the only one with a functional brain."

The leader was looking at the group and suddenly he startled and said "T..that's…Sasuke UCHIHA!"

Sasuke smirked "That's right. I hope you guys are ready for a beating you won't forget."

The leader recovered himself and said "You think so huh! But you guys are the ones who will receive a beating! You fell right into our trap!"

Naruto "Really? You mean those three idiots who are hiding behind the bushes? Sorry…but they won't be able to help you guys."

The three genin looked behind them when they heard something in the bushes and they saw their 'backup', being held up by sand and their mouths were covered as well." Gaara's palm closed and the creepy sound of bones breaking was heard and the genin fell down, screaming because of the pain.

The genin got a determined look on their faces and charged at Naruto and the rest of the group. The leader threw a kunai towards Naruto and jumped up high. Naruto smirked and the kunai hit him head on. The leader of the genin smirked but his smirk turned into a surprised face when he saw that Naruto went up in smoke.

The leader thought _Shadow clone jutsu! Where is the real one?_

As if Naruto heard his thoughts he said "I'm here you asshole."

The leader startled big time and in the corner of his eye he saw Naruto's fist rushing towards his head and then everything went black.

Sasuke was fighting one of the other genin but that one wasn't strong and it didn't take long before Sasuke took him out.

Gaara was fighting the one that was talking about him. The genin made some water clones and surrounded Gaara. They all threw kunai at the same time but Gaara made a shield made out of sand that surrounded his entire body. With the sand Gaara threw the kunai back and almost all the water clones were destroyed.

The genin jumped back and seemed to think. An evil grin appeared on his face and he made another bunch of water clones. They repeated the same action and Gaara surrounded himself once again with sand and threw the kunai back, but that was the action the genin was counting on. He quickly got a special kunai with an explosive tag out of his pouch and threw it at Gaara with high speeds. Gaara looked surprised because his he could clearly see that his sand wasn't going to make it in time. It looked inevitable that Gaara would be hit by the special kunai but against all odds Naruto was faster and pushed Gaara out of the way and Naruto himself was barely able to dodge the kunai itself.

The genin thought he eliminated both of the ninja and smirked evilly but that smirk suddenly stopped when he received a vicious blow in the neck by Sasuke.

Gaara slowly got up and thought _Naruto saved me! No one has ever done that for me!_

He looked at Naruto direction and startled when he saw blood coming from Naruto's arm. Sasuke asked "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto nodded while he was holding his arm "Yes, it's only a flesh wound. It looks worse than it is."

Hinata quickly joined them and saw Naruto's wound. She reached into her pouch and got a jar and she said "R-r-rub this o-on the w-wound. I-it l-lets you heal q-quicker."

Naruto nodded and with a smile he said "Thanks Hinata." And then he turned to Gaara "Are you okay Gaara?"

Gaara simply nodded and said "Yes."

Sasuke walked past everybody and searched them for the scroll. The first one was an earth scroll, what was useless because they had an earth scroll. The other one had a heaven scroll and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

Naruto said "Alright, we have the scrolls that we need." And he looked up and said "It will be dark soon. Let's find a camp for the night and start fresh tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. It's better to travel by day when you are in an unknown territory so that you won't fall into an ambush. Soon they were travelling between branches. Hinata and Sasuke were travelling in the front because of their sharingan and byakugan. Gaara and Naruto were travelling behind Sasuke and Hinata. Naruto was surprised when Gaara said "Naruto…"

Naruto "Yes?"

Gaara "Why did you save me even though you know you would be hurt?"

Naruto smiled "We're teammates in this part of the exam and you were in danger and on top of that…we are connected."

Gaara "What do you mean?"

Naruto "Just like you I carry something inside my body what people fear."

Gaara looked surprised and asked "How did you know?"

Naruto "It takes one to know one. I could feel it immediately and even more…I could see it in your eyes. Although you have an icy glare most of the time I can still see your pain…the pain of being alone. That pain made you the person you are today."

Gaara glared at Naruto and Naruto smiled when he said "I saw how your siblings were looking at you. They are scared of you but I find it hard to believe that the reason is the thing you have inside of you…I think you disconnected yourself from everyone and only know the thrill of the kill, to prove your existence."

Gaara "And what about you? What did it make you?"

Naruto "Unlike you I was taken away by someone. You are fighting against the loneliness much longer than me. Although the villagers still look at me like I am a monster, I found my own way to deal with it. Although perhaps I can give you one piece of advice…try to live with other people. It's a lot harder than killing but in the long run it's better than the road you are one now and perhaps…in the future you have people you can call friends."

Gaara remained silent and looked in front of him. He certainly got something to think about.

Finally the group found a good place to stay. They decided that one person keeps watch at all times. They were sitting there and Hinata suddenly said "Naruto…your arm…"

Naruto "What about it?"

Hinata "I-t's already h-healed!"

Naruto smirked "I'm a quick healer…perhaps it was your ointment."

Hinata looked suspiciously at Naruto and said "P-perhaps."

Naruto decided to take the first watch so that he can sleep the rest of the night because who knows what will happen tomorrow…

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"Well that was another chapter and I hope it fulfilled everyone's expectations."

**Dante **"Where am I! Why do Vergil get a big part in this chapter and I didn't!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Because you're a lazy bastard most of the time!"

**Dante growled while Vergil burst out in laughter. Dante suddenly seemed to get an idea and said **"You're laughing now but who knows what will happen to you when Trish returns…who knows what Mnarutodbz has planned for you."

**Vergil suddenly stopped laughing and glared at Mnarutodbz, who started to sweat immediately **"Don't even think about it Vergil…I'm the writer remember?"

**Vergil kept on glaring and with a dangerous voice he said **"How can you write when I cut off your hands."

**Mnarutodbz looked startled and said **"Hold that thought for a moment…" **and Mnarutodbz turns to the reader **"Anyway keep on the reviews and until next time."


	9. Chapter 8: The chunin exams fights!

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi people, here I am with a new chapter!"

**Gaara suddenly appears out of nowhere and surprised he looks around and says **"Where am I? What is this?"

**Naruto **"Hi Gaara…let me explain. This guy over here ***points at Mnarutodbz* **writes the story we are in and he brought you in here so that you can answer reviews."

**Gaara **"Why?"

**Naruto **"It seems you're quite populair."

**Gaara's eyes widens **"Really! I see. And does this 'writer' have any special powers?"

**Mnarutodbz **"You'll see at the end of this chapter. Alright! Let's start the reviews!"

**Cmcwiki **"Yay! We got to see my fav character GAARA! Seriously, with how he manipulates his sand you'd think he was a star wars fanatic using Vader's choke hold. Bad news; we saw the Demonic Illusion; Evil manhug of sparkling beaches and sunsets!"

**Gaara **"Well I know Star Wars but I don't really compare myself to Darth Vader…"

**Naruto **"You watch Star Wars!"

**Gaara **"Yeah…so?"

**Naruto **"No…nothing."

**Gaara **"I don't really understand that last part…"

**Gai comes in and laughs like a maniac **"Let me demonstrate…OH LEE!"

**Lee suddenly appears and cries out **"GAI SENSEI!"

**And the two start to yell each other's names and fall into a grotesque man hug. Gaara sees it and starts to twitch with his right eye and says **"ENOUGH! SAND COFFIN! SAND BURIAL!"

**And the two superbrow clones are caught by Gaara's technique and scream **"AAAAAHHHHH"

**Gaara **"Sick people…next review."

**Mnarutodbz **"Hey that's my job!"

**Gaara **"Just do it!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Fine…"

**SuperNarutoLover **"Nice chapter. I liked the part that Gai/Gay hit that pathetic bastard Lee. And what happened to Ibiki? Will that ever be covered in the story?

And why did you stop now! I wanted to see the part with Orochimaru!

Oh well, perhaps better luck next chapter. Now for the questions to the characters:

Dante: Stop your whining about not being in the chapter enough. Deal with it. If you want to nag than do it to Vergil.

Vergil: How can you be so hard to the students! They're only children! Shame on you although, you could've stabbed Kiba. He's just plain annoying and smells like a wet dog.

Gaara: First of all; you're one of my favourite characters *squeal* only stop the tough guy act. Of course your childhood sucked but try to live with it! Take it like a man! Here have a cookie *Throws Gaara a cookie*

Tsunade: Please don't be so vain. Age with some dignity, take Jiraiya for example. He doesn't use genjutsu to look younger (of course, in exchange he's a super pervert.)

Well that was enough. Update soon!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Hi SuperNarutoLover. Well, the part about Ibiki will be covered and I stopped the previous chapter because I thought it would be a good ending."

**Vergil **"It's true that they are children but they are also ninja's so they should be able to handle it."

**Dante **"HEY! What about my question!"

**Vergil **"You're going to say how 'cool' you are and that you 'deserve' to be in it…in other words; nag nag nag….deal with it."

**Dante **"But…" **but before Dante could finish his sentence Vergil kicks him away.**

**Gaara **"Our past defines who and what we are…and I lived with it. And what is this 'cookie' thing?"** Gaara looks at the cookie and takes a bite from it and spits it out **"Bwah…I hate chocolate."

**Tsunade can't answer because Jiraiya, Mnarutodbz and Naruto is holding her back from attacking SuperNarutoLover.**

**Naruhina fan **"Kinda hard for there to be a next time with no hands. And thanks for considering my challenge. Also, Vergil, who wouldn't be a fan of you? You're really badass! Kinda hard not to be when you can cut someone in half without them knowing it until you sheath your sword, and even then they only have a split second to realize they're dead. Btw, Dante, too late! I ate all the pizza. Now Naruto and Kushina...I got pepperoni pizza flavored ramen and you can't have it! And now a question for the Badass Twins (Dante and Vergil case you don't know): Would you two want a harem, and if so, why?

And now just for Virge: you sure you're not gay? Cuz your fetish for stabbing says otherwise. Just kidding! DON'T KILL ME! IT WAS JUST MY OWN DARK HUMOR!"

**Vergil **"Why would I want a harem?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well let me say it this way 'why wouldn't you want a harem?' I mean…it's the dream of everyone who is active on _THAT _area."

**Vergil **"I don't feel any desire to have one."

**Dante rolls with his eyes **"Gaaayyy."

**Vergil glares at Dante and says **"Dante doesn't need a harem as well."

**Dante almost falls down and says **"Yes I do! Why wouldn't I want a harem?"

**Vergil **"Because if you go on like this…like calling me gay…you can't do anything with a harem…ever heard of a eunuch?"

**Dante starts to shake his head and Vergil unsheathes Yamato and Dante starts to sweat and says **"You don't have to explain…I get the picture!"

**Vergil glares at Naruhina fan and says **"And just for once I'm going to ignore your remark."

**Mnarutodbz **"Alright…next!"

**Tenshi no genei **"Hola soy Tenshi no genei y en mi opinion tu historia es Buena espero que sea larga."

**Dante **"WHAT THE F***!"

**Mnarutodbz **"It's Spanish."

**Dante almost falls down **"Can you read it!"

**Mnarutodbz **"A little bit…although it's hard for me…let's see…he says; Hello, I'm Tenshi no genei and in my opinion your story is great. I hope it will be long."

**Dante **"I see…that must be handy."

**Mnarutodbz **"It is at times. But please Tenshi…write the review in English next time so that the rest can read it as well and thank you for the compliment."

**Dante **"So many reviews."

**Mnarutodbz **"I don't cover all of them or else there would be more reviews than the story itself and some I leave out for obvious reasons…like telling me how to write my own story because they think their opinion is better. Like I said…I will take ideas into consideration."

**Dante **"Why?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Or else everything would mix up in the wrong way and in the end you might end up in bed with a few children and being married to someone old like Tsunade…"

**Tsunade barges in **"I HEARD THAT!"

**Mnarutodbz starts to cry anime waterfalls **"Damn that hearing of hers….this is going to hurt…Gaara help me!"

**Gaara crosses his arms **"Sure..." **and suddenly sand envelops Mnarutodbz and Mnarutodbz cries out **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

**Gaara smirks evilly **"I'm helping you…from bad to worse."

**Tsunade walks to Mnarutodbz and starts hitting him like a crazy woman. Gaara looks at the scene and says **"Well I promised to help so I will…Here is the disclaimer."

**Disclaimer: **Mnarutodbz doesn't own Naruto, Devil may cry, especially not GAARA or any of the characters used in this FANFICTION

* * *

Naruto woke up and stretched out his body. He felt fully rested and looked around. Gaara took the last watch and he saw him standing on a branch, looking over the area for potential enemies. Sasuke and Hinata were still asleep and Naruto jumped up the tree and stood next to Gaara.

Naruto asked "Did anything happen?"

Gaara "Nothing, just a few genin who past us by but it was the group of Kankuro and he is smart enough to stay out of my way."

Naruto nodded "Good." And he looked back and was watching the sleeping Hinata and Sasuke. Gaara suddenly spoke "Naruto…what do you think about those two?"

Naruto "How do you mean? As teammates?"

Gaara started to shake his head "No, as persons."

Naruto "Well…I consider Sasuke as a friend but I hardly had any contact with Hinata…but she seems nice."

Gaara "I see. So if anything happened you wouldn't abandon them if the situation called for it?"

Naruto nodded "Indeed I wouldn't. By the way…if I may ask a question. Why didn't you sleep last night? I saw you were awake the entire time."

Gaara "I'm an insomniac because of…" He paused and looked at Hinata and Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and said "They are asleep. Just say tailed beast."

Gaara nodded "The Shukaku, the one tailed beast, eats away the host's personality when he or she sleeps. All previous hosts of the Shukaku were insomniacs as well."

Naruto "That really sucks. Hey…perhaps I know someone who can help with that."

Gaara looked dumbfounded and Naruto continued "I know two different persons. One knows a lot about demons so it's possible that he knows something about the tailed beasts and the other one also knows a lot about demons and he reads a lot so perhaps they know a way to keep that Shukaku guy away from your personality."

Gaara "You would really do that?"

Naruto nodded "Of course. I know from personal experience that it isn't easy to live a life of a tailed beast container."

Gaara "I know…which tailed beast is sealed in you?"

Naruto "The Kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox."

Gaara nodded "A very strong tailed beast. I heard he almost destroyed Konoha in the past."

Naruto "Actually…it's a she."

Gaara's eyes widened a bit "I see."

Suddenly they stopped talking because Sasuke woke up. Naruto said "Perhaps we'll talk later. For now I am going to wake Hinata up and move on. With some luck we'll be able to reach the tower by nightfall."

Gaara nodded and looked out in the distance once again. The group was ready to leave and Hinata asked "Do we need my byakugan to see where we need to go?"

Naruto started to shake his head "No, I know where the tower is, it isn't too difficult. Just concentrate on nearby hostiles and warn us in time."

Hinata nodded and Naruto said "Alright, let's move out."

_Outside of the forest of death_

Anko was sitting there next to Vergil. She was eating her favorite snack called dango. She offered one to Vergil and said "So, you think those squirts in there will be alright?"

Vergil shrugged "Who knows. I only know one of them and he is capable enough to survive this thing."

Anko "Oh which one?"

Vergil "Naruto Uzumaki."

Anko looked surprised "Oh yeah that blond kid. Anyway we will see who will get to the tower in time and who isn't."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted when an ANBU appeared. He stated that Anko should come with him. A little bit later 3 ANBU, Anko and Vergil were standing near three corpses.

Anko "So you brought me here for three dead genin? This isn't the reason why you brought me here isn't it?"

The ANBU started to shake his head and said "This is the reason why we summoned you." And he turned one of the corpses around and to Anko's terror she saw that the face was missing.

Vergil said "The face is missing, but why?"

Anko looked mad and said "It's a rogue ninja from this village who did this. It's the only jutsu he refused to teach me when I was with him." Suddenly she remembered the grass ninja with a genin group before she started the second part of the exam and with a startled look on her face she said "We need to go to the forest of death immediately!"

She turned to the ANBU and said "One of you go to the Hokage while the other two search for Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade. Tell them Orochimaru has returned and is disguised like a genin!"

The three ANBU nodded and disappeared. Vergil quirked an eyebrow and said "Orochimaru? From the look on your face I can tell that he is dangerous but who is he exactly?"

Anko "Orochimaru is a ninja that originated from this village. A genius yes, but a sick bastard. He fled from the village when the Hokage found out that he was performing hidden, terrible experiments and the fact that he is here, acting like a genin, means that he is after something that has to do with the chunin exams or a participant directly!"

Vergil looked troubled and thought _This might be bad. If he knows that Naruto is half devil it could be that Naruto is the target because of his powers._

He said "Let's go inside the forest of death…immediately."

Anko "Excuse me but I am going to the forest of death…alone."

Vergil smirked and said "I don't think so. This Orochimaru fellow caught my interest and if I am in a good mood I might capture him alive…arms and legs cut off of course, but still alive."

Anko "You don't know what you're talking about! Do you have any idea how dangerous Orochimaru is!"

Vergil "I hope that he is as dangerous as you say. Perhaps I will have to use my full strength and grow stronger from the fight."

Anko "Why would you do that!"

Vergil turned around and looked up at the sky and he said "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself. This might be the opportunity I need to test out my own strength.s"

Anko looked strange at Vergil and yet there was a sparkle of acknowledgement in her eyes. With a deep sigh she said "Fine you can tag along but don't rush into battle okay?"

Vergil turned his head to Anko and nodded and he said "Let's go."

_With Naruto and the group_

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Hinata were travelling towards the tower until Hinata suddenly stopped. The rest stopped as well and Naruto asked "Is there something wrong?"

Hinata "A very strong chakra source is heading this way…now it stopped…" and suddenly Hinata cried out in pain.

Naruto quickly went to Hinata and caught her before she fell off the branch. Hinata was panting and with a worried tone in his voice Naruto asked "What happened?"

Hinata "I can't really explain it. I was watching the chakra voice and suddenly I saw two yellow eyes, like a snake that was watching me."

Naruto looked at the direction where Hinata was looking and thought _Someone strong enough to disturb Hinata's Byakugan?_ _Is it a demon or a ninja that doesn't belong here?_

Naruto said "Hinata…don't use your Byakugan for now. Who knows what will happen if you use it again."

Sasuke "So what do we do now? Just continue our way to the tower?"

Naruto nodded and said "Obviously."

Sasuke "And what if those persons are after one of us?"

Naruto shrugged "Then we have to fight them off."

_Somewhere nearby_

The disguised Orochimaru was standing in the forest, thinking about the way to reach his goal the most effective way as possible. Suddenly the area around him went darker and Orochimaru heard a voice who said "What are you waiting for Orochimaru? If your target reaches the tower you will have to wait for another opportunity."

Orochimaru chuckled and said "Impatient are we? I'm just thinking about the best way to approach them. They have Gaara with them and I need him for my plan."

The voice said "Don't worry about that. I will send in some demons to fight him and keep the other two occupied. You only have to worry about that Sasuke."

Orochimaru "Just don't injure Gaara…he's vital for my plan."

The voice growled and said "I know, I know. I need him as well. Remember our deal…you'll get Sasuke and I will get the jinchuuriki when you have crushed Konoha."

Orochimaru "Yes of course."

The voice said "Then go. My demons will appear when the time is right."

And Orochimaru went on his way.

_With Naruto and the rest of his group_

Naruto was traveling in the front together with Gaara. It wouldn't take long now to reach the tower and they thought they would reach it without any obstacles until a woman who looked like a snake arrived.

Naruto and the others stopped. Naruto examined the woman closely and thought _Something is wrong here…the air around the woman is very sinister. I don't like this one bit._

Sasuke said "Get out of our way. You don't want to fight us."

The woman chuckled and said "Actually I do…especially you Sasuke Uchiha."

And without warning small portals arrived and a bunch of smaller demons came out of them. Naruto rolled with his eyes and said "Ah come on…just these small fry? I'm almost offended."

And the group started fighting off the demons. Strangely enough every demon avoided Sasuke. The woman came close to him and suddenly she attacked him. Although Sasuke could keep his own a trained eye could clearly see that the woman was just toying with him.

Sasuke was hit a few times but suddenly he saw an opening and attacked the creepy woman and hit her so hard that she was send flying. She licked up a little of her own blood and said "Marvelous. Your skill with the sharingan is quite good for your age. I think they are even keener than Itachi's."

Sasuke snorted and let out a little "Hmph." And attacked the woman again. The woman thought it was foolish of Sasuke to attack her head on but just a second later she noticed that Sasuke wasn't that foolish.

A little bit earlier he planted some strings and placed a nice little trap for the woman and now she was caught in the middle of it. Sasuke drove her to the place where the most strings were hidden and suddenly activated the trap and soon the woman was tied up against the tree.

Sasuke started to weave hand signs and he cried out **Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!** And a big ball of fire enveloped the woman who started to scream.

Sasuke panted and was ready to help his friends until he heard the woman's voice again "That was a great trap! I'm impressed…you'll do nicely Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke froze up because he didn't expect that the woman would be alive. The woman lunged at Sasuke without him being able to dodge the attack. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and the woman changed direction in the air.

Sasuke saw that Naruto drew his gun while he was restraining a demon with his sword and Naruto said "Sasuke, keep your eyes on the prize."

Sasuke nodded and said "Thanks Naruto, I owe you one."

Naruto released his sword and sliced the demon's head off and with a grin he said "You owe me a lot more than one…can't you count anymore?"

Sasuke growled "Bastard…you never forget anything."

The woman appeared once again only now she looked angry and said "You'll pay for that later you little punk!"

Naruto smirked and said "Oh sure…just let me eliminate these little pests and then I'm available to teach you a little lesson miss."

The woman thought _This might be troublesome. Sasuke is stronger than I thought and those teammates of his are also stronger than I anticipated. Only 5 demons survived until now and it won't take long before they are destroyed as well. I better make my move now._

The woman suddenly disappeared and Sasuke looked around to find her. Suddenly he heard a soft "psst" below him and he looked down. He saw the body of the woman coming out of the branch he was standing on and her body wrapped itself around him completely.

The woman said "Now the most important part…" and she started to bite Sasuke in the neck. Sasuke screamed in pain. Naruto looked up and quickly slayed the demon he was fighting and rushed towards Sasuke.

Naruto said "Sasuke are you alright?"

Sasuke couldn't answer; he was only holding his neck while he was screaming. Naruto looked up "What have you done to him!"

The woman chuckled and said "You'll find out soon enough."

Suddenly Naruto disappeared and the next second the eyes of the woman widened when she could feel cold steel on her neck. She grinned and suddenly she turned to mud. It was a substitution and the real one came out of the nearby bushes and rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled because before she jumped out he already got out his gun and aimed it at the direction of the creepy woman and Naruto said "Like someone I know always says at these moments…jackpot." And he pulled the trigger and a black hole appeared in the woman's forehead.

Naruto turned around to check on Sasuke until he suddenly heard a sound behind him. He turned around and saw the mouth of the woman grow to unnatural proportions and then he saw two hands, a head, a torso and eventually legs coming out. Orochimaru emerged in his natural form.

Orochima chuckled when he saw Naruto's surprised face and said "What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Naruto glanced at the rest of the group and saw that Gaara killed off the rest of the demons. He said "Gaara…take Sasuke and Hinata out of here."

Gaara nodded and with his sand he picked up Sasuke and took off. Hinata said "B-be careful." Naruto nodded and Hinata followed Gaara. Naruto turned to Orochimaru again and said "Alright…I don't know who or what you are and what it is you want but one thing is for sure…you creep me out and I don't like you."

Orochimaru chuckled and said "You're a child with some spunk…I like that. So tell me…what name should I engrave on your tombstone?"

Naruto "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my name wouldn't end up on a tombstone so quickly…but yours might so tell me your name."

Orochimaru chuckled and said "My name is Orochimaru and I can say the same thing…I won't die that easily. Normally I would have already left but I guess I have some time to play with you."

Naruto smirked and said "So you want to play? You better be careful, this toy won't break so easily." And Naruto quickly got repent from his back and rushed at Orochimaru. Naruto did a vertical slash but Orochimaru dodged it and jumped away.

Naruto saw Orochimaru in mid-air and said "Get over here bastard." And he activated his devilbringer and with his astral arm he caught Orochimaru and threw him to a tree. Orochimaru landed with a hard bang and cried out in pain.

He slowly got up and thought _What was that thing? That wasn't human but rather demonic! This boy might be interesting._

Orochimaru opened his mouth and a snake came out of it which in turn opened its mouth and a blade emerged. Orochimaru said "So you like to use swords. Then you would love my kusanagi."

Naruto "Kusanagi, origami…whatever. I don't give a damn what you use. A weapon doesn't make the man." And he rushed at Orochimaru again and attacked with his sword that Orochimaru blocked. Both Naruto and Orochimaru were struggling for dominance but Orochimaru was able to push Naruto away. Naruto turned in mid-air and swirled his sword around and cried out **Drive!**

Before Orochimaru could realize it he was hit by a shockwave. While in mid-air Orochimaru stretched out his arms and said **Striking shadow snakes!** And snakes came out of his sleeves. Naruto jumped from tree to tree to avoid the snakes but the snakes chased him persistently.

Suddenly Naruto summoned a huge red spear and whirled it around to make some sort of shield of fire. The snakes disintegrated and Orochimaru had to cut off the bodies before the fire reached him. Naruto was standing on one branch while Orochimaru was on another.

Orochimaru suddenly turned his face to the left and said "I guess we will have to end this battle here. There is company on the way that I would rather not meet. I'll play with you another time."

Naruto looked mad and said "What?"

Then Orochimaru turned into several snakes that moved away quickly. Naruto growled and thought _Oh well…guess it's for the best anyway. Now I can check up on the others._

_With Orochimaru_

The snakes that escaped came together a few miles away from the battle field to form Orochimaru once again. Orochimaru ran through the forest of death until he reached a cave.

While he was running his thoughts rushed through his mind _Now let's see how Sasuke will hold up. It's the first time that I infected someone with a curse mark that is merged with DNA of a higher level demon. He either dies or become stronger and…more to my liking hehehe._

Then his face turned serious again and his thought went into a new road _So that kid's name was Naruto Uzumaki…perhaps it would be wise to let Kabuto investigate that one. He was way more powerful than a genin and there was something about that strange arm and his abilities that didn't quite fit. It might be interesting to see how he develops…_

_With Naruto_

Naruto quickly found Sasuke and the others. He could see that Sasuke was knocked out. He looked at Gaara and Hinata and asked "How is Sasuke doing?"

Hinata said "-I don't k-know. I-I gave him a-an ointment a-and he's sleeping s-since then."

Naruto nodded and Gaara asked "What was that all about. That wasn't a mere genin…not even a chunin."

Naruto started to shake his head and said "I don't know. I only know that his name is Orochimaru and that he is very annoying to fight. He does not only look like a snake…he has the abilities of one."

Hinata "W-what do we d-do now?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "I don't feel like dragging Sasuke all the way to the tower. We will stay here until morning. If he doesn't wake up by then we have no other choice than to carry him."

Both Gaara and Hinata nodded and Naruto looked at Sasuke once again and thought _That snake guy did something to Sasuke but what? And why do I feel uneasy when I look at Sasuke now?_

_With the sound group_

The group that came from the sound village was walking in the forest of death. It was strange that they were still there because they already had the two different scrolls to pass this part of the exam.

Suddenly Orochimaru appeared in front of them.

The leader of the group called Dosu Kinuta asked "Lord Orochimaru? What are you doing here now?"

Orochimaru chuckled and said "I'm just here to give you some new orders."

Dosu "We're here to follow you lord."

Orochimaru "Good. I want you to find Sasuke Uchiha and kill him."

Dosu "Why? We already have the scrolls to pass this little exam."

Orochimaru "I have my reasons. Oh yes…two more things. Gaara is part of the group Sasuke is in…don't injure or kill him."

Dosu nodded "I know…he is vital to your master plan. What is the second thing?"

Orochimaru "There is another child with them called Naruto Uzumaki…kill him as well."

Dosu "Consider it done."

Orochimaru chuckled and said "Good boy. If you succeed the reward will be great." And he suddenly disappeared.

Another guy called Zaku Abumi said "That guy really starts to piss me off. Why change orders all of the sudden."

Dosu "SHUT UP ZAKU! Don't forget that it is lord Orochimaru you are talking about. He can kill you with his little pinky."

The only female of the group, called Kin, said "Stop arguing you two. Let's just get this over with as soon as possible. I don't want to stay longer in this forest than necessary."

Dosu "Fine…let's track down Sasuke."

_With Anko and Vergil_

Both Anko and Vergil were leaping between branches. They've been searching for Orochimaru for quite some time now but they couldn't find him yet.

Anko was getting more annoyed by the minute and said "Where is that bastard hiding?"

Vergil looked in front of him and said "We're close."

Anko "How do you know?"

Vergil stopped and so did Anko. Vergil pointed to a point in front of them and said "Observe…what can you tell me when you look at the nearby trees?"

Anko "Well…someone fought here but this is the chunin exams so a lot of battles occur."

Vergil "Not like this one…too much material damage. According to the distance between the damaged trees I would say that the fighters were fighting extremely fast or only used wide range attacks."

Anko "I heard we have talented genin this year. Why do you think this battle is related to Orochimaru?"

Vergil sighed and reached to the ground "Look…burned snake skins. According to what you've told me about him he uses a lot of snake related abilities including summoning snakes."

Anko "Now that you mention it…but if Orochimaru did fight here we should've found a body by now. No one in this forest is capable of beating him."

Vergil smirked "I would like to disagree. There are certainly two people who can go toe to toe with him."

Anko snorted and said "You?"

Vergil nodded and said "Yes me and Naruto. I think he can survive that Orochimaru guy if he stays focused."

Anko smiled "You're quite the comedian Vergil."

Vergil shrugged and said "Perhaps. Anyway there is a trail leading to the east of here…I'm going to follow it." And he continued his trip with Anko hot on his trail.

_Somewhere else in the forest_

Kabuto just separated with his teammates. He fooled his own teammates and got separated from them just as he planned. Now he can proceed with his next plan; he would play the helpful genin and would try to infiltrate the group where Sasuke Uchiha was in but before he went to search them he wanted to give Orochimaru an update.

He went to the rendezvous point, a cave in the forest of death. When he was there he didn't saw Orochimaru but he did see someone else. It was a person with messy black hair and black clothes. Some females could call him pretty if he didn't have that eerie shine in his eyes.

Kabuto looked disappointed and said "Oh…it's you. Where is Orochimaru?"

The man said with a friendly voice "He is giving the sound group that is participating in this exam orders. He'll be back soon."

Kabuto "Did he succeed in giving Sasuke the curse mark?"

The man shrugged and said "I don't know…I think so because he looked quite happy when I saw him but before he could tell me anything he went away."

Kabuto "And why are you here?"

The man smirked evilly and said "The master isn't completely happy with Orochimaru and send me to his aid."

Kabuto startled and said "Doesn't he trust Orochimaru?"

The man said "It isn't like that. We demons think differently than you humans. We are more direct. Orochimaru isn't direct in either actions or communications."

Kabuto wanted to ask more but before he could do that Orochimaru appeared in the cave. Orochimaru saw Kabuto and said "Ah you're here already."

Kabuto nodded and reached for his pouch to get some ninja cards and said "Here is the information of the participants. Konoha has some skilled genin."

Orochimaru took the cards and looked through them and said "The information about Sasuke Uchiha is incorrect." And Orochimaru grabbed another card and asked "And why is this card almost blank?"

Kabuto looked at the card and he pulled a surprised face and asked "Naruto Uzumaki? Why are you interested in him?"

Orochimaru sighed and said "I had an encounter with him in the forest and he caught my interest. At one point during our fight his arm changed and he could make an astral projection of it."

The strange man suddenly looked interested and asked "Did it look like a red scaled armored arm with some blue patterns on it?"

Orochimaru nodded and said "Yes, how did you know?"

The strange man said "Because I've heard of that arm but what you are saying is impossible. There was only one person who had that arm and that one person died quite some time ago. Tell me…did you notice anything else that wasn't normal?"

Orochimaru seemed to think and said "Yes…at one point he somehow summoned a spear without using any unsealing techniques or summoning techniques."

The strange man looked strange and said "That must be a devil arm. We must learn more about this boy."

Orochimaru "I already intended to do that. That will be your job Kabuto. Use any tactic you find suitable as long as you get the information we want."

Kabuto nodded and asked "And what about me infiltrating Sasuke's group and earn their trust?"

Orochimaru "That mission is hereby cancelled. I will follow Sasuke's progress first hand."

Kabuto "Does that mean that you will be present during the preliminary fights?"

Orochimaru started to shake his head and said "That part must be observed by my pawns. I don't know if Itachi Uchiha will be present. He could recognize me with his sharingan immediately."

Kabuto "I see. Then I'm off to the tower. After I quit I will snoop around the village and try to gather information about Naruto Uzumaki."

Orochimaru nodded and said "Good. That's all."

Kabuto disappeared and Orochimaru said "I must be off as well. I want to be in the forest when my sound team will try to kill Sasuke."

The man looked confused and asked "Why would they do that?"

Orochimaru chuckled and said "Because I ordered them to."

The man looked even more confused "But you wanted him alive so why would you try to kill him."

Orochimaru "Dosu and the others won't stand a chance against Sasuke, Gaara or that Naruto Uzumaki. I just want to see how Sasuke would hold up in a fight when he is being consumed by the curse seal."

And Orochimaru disappeared and the strange man stood there alone and said "Humans…thinking so complex that they think every idea is brilliant. I must prevent that Orochimaru will fall because of this flaw…for the time being."

_With Naruto_

Naruto and Gaara were sitting in an open space. Some place further there was a tree and they sat some distance away from it so that they can spot an attack early on and couldn't be surprised There was a small opening in the tree and they laid the still unconscious Sasuke in there. Hinata was sleeping near Sasuke so that if something happened she could protect him if someone managed to get past Gaara and Naruto. Naruto was just thinking about the fight he had with Orochimaru while Gaara's thoughts were in his past.

He couldn't understand Naruto's actions and attitude with his teammates. The last person who was kind to him tried to kill him and since then he got only more disconnected with other humans…even his kin. He became what people wanted him to be…a monster who destroyed everything on his path.

And now someone was kind to him and it made him feel uneasy. Although most people thought of him as heartless, deep inside he was still human who wanted…no…who craved for interaction with others who were thinking the same.

Gaara stopped thinking about his past when Naruto said "Be on your guard Gaara…someone is coming."

Gaara "I notice it now too…around three people if I'm correct."

Naruto "Hinata and Sasuke are safe if we fight them off here."

Gaara "Alright."

Soon the three sound ninja arrived. Naruto and Gaara saw them and they immediately agreed that they didn't like them.

Dosu and his team came out of the bushes and Dosu looked at Gaara and Naruto. He thought _According to our information that one with the red hair is Gaara. Sasuke has black hair. That blond one must be that Naruto Orochimaru told us about because the fourth member is a female Hyuuga._

Naruto looked at them as well and said "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Zaku did the talking and said "Nothing special, we're just here to kill some guy called Sasuke Uchiha and some brat that's called Naruto."

Naruto almost broke out in laughter and said "How convenient…I'm Naruto but I doubt it that you will be happy that you found me when all this is done."

Zaku showed his cocky smirk and said "Hehe…tough guy 'ey? Then let's see what you say after THIS!"

And he stretched his arms out and his hands erupted gusts of wind that was heading towards Naruto and Gaara. Gaara's sand went up and protected both of them. Naruto still smiled and said "I'm still waiting for your big moment ass face."

Zaku looked angry and screamed "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Naruto kept on smiling and said "Ass face…although…I'm sorry…I'm insulting asses now. They are much better looking and they smell a hell of a lot better."

Zaku started to hyperventilate because of anger and Dosu whispered "Zaku calm down…are you forgetting that we need Gaara alive?"

Zaku grinded his teeth and said "I don't care…I just want to eliminate that Naruto…no matter what the cost!"

Zaku stretched his arms forward once again and a more powerful gust of wind came forth. Gaara's sand formed a shield once again. The gust kept on coming but Gaara's shield held it position without any effort.

Naruto let out a big sigh and said "Idiots like him will never learn."

Gaara glared at Naruto and said "Naruto…I'm feeling like to teach those people a lesson."

Naruto chuckled and said "Sure…just don't kill them. I want to know why they are after me and Sasuke."

Gaara simply nodded and suddenly pieces of sand went around Zaku's attack and hit him in the face. Zaku screamed because he got sand in his eyes and stopped his attack to clean them.

Zaku was screaming "AAAWWW! That was really low you bastard! Where are you!"

Dosu screamed "Zaku get back! You're only getting in the way!"

Zaku stepped back but suddenly he felt something on his arm. He could hear Gaara say "**Sand burial!**"

Zaku could feel the bones break in his arm and cried out in pain. Rin and Dosu looked at each other and Kin said "Dosu…we have to get out of here! We're no match for Gaara!"

Dosu "Are you forgetting about our orders Kin! We have to kill that Naruto and Sasuke!"

Kin "Have you seen what he did to Zaku! You're insane if you think you have a chance against that!"

Both of them looked at Naruto who started to chuckle and Naruto said "Well if you think about it that we I have a proposition for you. You can fight me but let me warn you…you're not better off if you do."

Both Kin and Dosu looked at each other and Dosu said "And who says that Gaara doesn't interfere?"

Naruto suddenly looked serious and said "Unlike you kind of people I am not a liar."

Dosu laughed out loud and with a mocking voice he said "Ah look, we have an idealist in our midst. You're a fool! There is no place for that kind of attitude in the ninja world!"

Naruto got into a fighting stance and said "Gaara…I'll take those two. They really start to annoy me."

Gaara nodded and said "Don't take too long…before you get on my nerves."

Naruto nodded and got Repent off his back and rushed towards Kin and Dosu. Dosu grinned and flicked at his metal arm. Naruto suddenly disappeared without Kin or Dosu seeing where he went to.

Dosu looked around and asked Kin "Where is he! Where is that coward hiding!"

Kin started to shake her head and suddenly both of them heard Naruto's voice "I saw you using that thing against that Kabuto fellow. I already know what it does and I am not foolish enough to fall for your little trick."

Dosu "So too afraid to face us after all."

Suddenly Dosu saw a shadow next to him and the next second he was screaming out in pain while his arm fell to the ground. Dosu looked angry at Naruto who was smirking while he was leaning on Repent and asked "How did you do that! No one is that fast!"

Naruto kept on smirking and said "Apparently I am." And he turned to Kin and said "Now for the next one since you are not a threat anymore."

Kin startled but suddenly she smirked and went up in smoke. Naruto startled and said "Shadow clone jutsu! She must be on her way to Sasuke!"

Gaara "Should I take care of her?"

Naruto started to shake his head and he said "Hinata can take her…I'm sure of it." And Naruto turned to Dosu and asked "Who is your leader who wants me and Sasuke dead?"

Dosu only chuckled but didn't reveal anything. Naruto gave Dosu a glare that showed the intent to kill in the most intense way and with a scared voice Dosu said "W-what are you going to do?"

Naruto's expression changed and Dosu was looking at the most gruesome face he ever saw…

_With Hinata and Sasuke_

Hinata woke up when Zaku's attack collided with Gaara's shield made of sand. She was looking in the direction where Naruto and Gaara were, but it was too dark to see anything. She thought _Are we being attacked? Should I help Naruto and Gaara?_

She started to shake her head and thought _No…they can protect themselves and I have to stay here to protect Sasuke if something happens._

She stood up and she activated her Byakugan. At a certain point she could see that someone was coming closer to her position and she grabbed a kunai.

It didn't take long before she saw Kin. Kin was smirking and said "Oh so they even placed a guard here…too bad it's a little pipsqueak like you.

Hinata swallowed and said "D-don't come closer…"

Kin said "I'm sorry but I can't do that. I have orders to take Sasuke's life and you're in my way."

Hinata's grip tightened around her kunai and she thought _I have to hold her off until either Naruto or Gaara gets here!_

As if Kin read her thoughts she said "You don't have to count on those two guys you're with…they're too busy with Dosu and my shadow clone hehe."

And Kin quickly reached for her pouch and threw senbon at Hinata, who quickly evaded them. Kin kept throwing senbon until Hinata was close to the tree. Kin threw another set of senbon but Hinata also evaded those.

Kin smirked evilly and said "Game over."

Hinata said "What do you me…." And suddenly Hinata felt paralyzed. She thought _T-those senbons have bells on them. M-My father was right…I'm a…failure._

Kin let out a deep sigh and said "Normally I hate to finish off fellow kunoichi but I have no choice." And while she was walking she got a kunai and walked towards Hinata. She raised her hand up and she was ready to strike but suddenly she stopped.

Both she and Hinata could feel an ominous presence and Kin saw a purple light in the opening of the tree. Kin startled and thought _Sasuke has woken up! I have to finish off this girl now so that I can fight Sasuke with my full attention!_

Kin's fist came down but before the kunai reached Hinata, Kin could feel a hard hand closing around her wrist. Kin's eyes widened of fear when she looked into two glowing red eyes with three tomoe in them.

Sasuke's hair has grown longer and ended just below his neck and strange marks covered his entire body. With a deeper voice he asked "Are you okay Hinata?"

Hinata "Y-yes b-but watch out S-sasuke…she uses sound to paralyze you!"

Sasuke "Thanks for the heads up…now leave everything to me."

Sasuke cocked his free arm and hit Kin right in the face and send her flying. Sasuke thought _Trying to kill me in my sleep…cowards...I will show no mercy!_

_With Naruto and Gaara_

Gaara was looking at Naruto with his stoic expression. Naruto was busy with loosening Dosu's tongue. Dosu's body was covered with bruises and cuts but he didn't let out anything yet.

Naruto said "I have to say that no one ever endured this kind of treatment for so long…but don't worry…I'm more generous with giving beating than with money. So I will ask again…who is your boss?"

Dosu spat out a teeth and said "Go to hell!"

Naruto chuckled "I will sooner or later…but before I end up there you'll be there to welcome me."

Suddenly Naruto could feel that something was coming and jumped to his left just in time to avoid Kin's body.

Naruto looked at the point where Kin came from and saw Sasuke in the shadows, emitting purple energy. Naruto thought _Sasuke? No…something is wrong here…_

Even Gaara's intuition could feel that something was wrong. He said "Naruto…get out of the way. Sasuke will handle this."

Dosu was barely able to look up to see Sasuke because of the beatings he received and his eyes widened and softly said "T-the curse seal…isn't killing h-him…he…he's using it!"

Suddenly Dosu was surprised when Zaku appeared once again and Dosu said "Zaku! Get away!"

Zaku "No…I still have one useable arm and that's all I need to kill Sasuke!"

Dosu "You don't understand!"

Zaku suddenly screamed "SHUT UP! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

And with a loud scream he stretched his useable arm out and threw a huge sound wave towards Sasuke. Everything in its path was destroyed and the loose earth impaired everyone's vision.

When Zaku didn't saw anyone he smirked and said "You see! I got him!"

Zaku suddenly heard a deep voice behind him saying "You think so?"

Zaku startled and quickly turned around and the next second he could feel an icy cold hand wrapping around his neck. Zaku could feel the life draining away from him almost immediately. He tried to lift his useable arm up but Sasuke's free hand prevented it.

Zaku looked in Sasuke eyes and his eyes widened in fear. He could see anger, hate, insanity and the intent to kill in Sasuke's eyes. That was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

Naruto said "That's enough Sasuke…he can't do anything anymore."

It seemed like Sasuke didn't hear him because he kept on strangling Zaku and Naruto said "Sasuke!"

Sasuke slowly turned his head to Naruto and grinned evilly. Naruto looked serious and suddenly disappeared to appear right next to Sasuke.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and said "I said that was enough Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked right back. Purple chakra enveloped Sasuke's body. Suddenly Naruto's eyes turned red and a red chakra surrounded his body with an even higher intensity than Sasuke's purple chakra.

Sasuke seemed to startle and the next second he groaned and released Zaku to reach his neck while the marks that was covering his body withdrew.

Gaara thought _That was some serious power…even I could feel it._

Dosu suddenly came in and said "H-here…take our scroll…just let me and my teammates go."

Gaara looked at Naruto and Naruto said "Then take your teammates. We have other things to worry about than you."

Dosu laid down his scroll and took Zaku and Kin and left in a puff of smoke. Gaara said "Why did you let them go? We don't even know who their leader is."

Naruto "We have to worry about Sasuke and Hinata now. Can you check up on Hinata?"

Gaara nodded and walked towards the tree where Sasuke was in and met Hinata halfway.

Hinata asked "Are the enemies gone?"

Gaara nodded and Hinata asked "And how is Sasuke?"

Gaara "It depends. Follow me."

Hinata "B-but what ha…"

A scary glare of Gaara silenced Hinata and she quickly followed him. It didn't take long before they reached Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke calmed down a bit although the curse seal still affected him.

Naruto said "Everything alright now?"

Sasuke nodded "Yes…only this thing burns."

Naruto nodded and said "It won't take long before we reach the tower and then we can ask them what that thing is."

Sasuke nodded and slowly got up. He looked a bit wobbly and Naruto asked "Are you able to travel?"

Sasuke "I think so."

Naruto "Just warn me if you feel that you can't keep up."

Sasuke suddenly said "I said I'm fine so stop whining."

Sasuke suddenly seemed to startle from his own words and Naruto just said "Let's go."

_With Orochimaru_

Orochimaru was looking over the entire fight in the shadows. When he saw Sasuke's power he licked his lips and thought _So much power…so much evil…it's beautiful. It seems my experiment turned out great._

Just a few moments later he saw the scene between Naruto and Sasuke and Orochimaru thought _That power…so he isn't a normal genin…if I didn't know any better I would say that Naruto was a demon._

A few minutes later he saw the group leave and he said to himself "That was fun as long as it lasted. I better turn back."

He wanted to turn around but suddenly Orochimaru felt cold steel touching his neck. He heard a strange voice behind him "You let your guard down."

Orochimaru's chuckled and said "It seems so…and who might you be?"

The voice said "It doesn't matter what my name is. Now tell me…what is it you are doing here?"

Orochimaru chuckled once again and said "Just stirring things up…I hate it when the events of this world go peacefully."

The voice said "Too bad that you won't see another day on this world."

Orochimaru startled and said "Wait…I have a proposition for you…"

The mysterious man said "There isn't anything you can offer me."

Orochimaru "I can offer you power!"

The mysterious man chuckled and said "I make my own power…prepare to meet your end!"

The man was ready to strike suddenly both he and Orochimaru heard a strange sound and the man had to jump away to avoid a fireball.

Orochimaru dodged the ball as well and now he could have a good look at his enemy. He saw Vergil and with his experts eye he could see that Vergil is a very dangerous opponent.

Both he and Vergil could hear clapping coming from the direction the fireball came from and both of them saw the mysterious man that was in the cave with Orochimaru. He stopped clapping and said "Well well…if it isn't Vergil, son of Sparda. I'm honored to meet you at last."

Vergil glared at the demon and said "It will pass."

The demon chuckled and said "Don't be like that Vergil…although we're natural enemies, I've always admired your abilities."

Vergil snorted and said "Since you know so much about me, why don't you properly introduce yourself?"

The demon smiled and said "Where are my manners? My name is Orion."

Vergil "Well…since you admire my abilities so much it's time you will experience them first hand!"

Orion chuckled and said "Sorry but I'm not foolish enough to start a hopeless fight. The only one who has a modest chance against you is your twin brother Dante. I'm just here to prevent Orochimaru's early demise."

Vergil "Have demons sunk that low that they even follow pathetic lowlifes like him, who would use everything to achieve his goals?"

Orion "You can say that…now have a nice day…we're out of here…give my regards to Dante hehehehehe." And with that both Orion and Orochimaru went up in red flames.

Just the second they disappeared Anko arrived and while she was panting she asked "Where did you run off to?"

Vergil "I followed my nose. Let's head back, we won't find Orochimaru anymore."

Anko "Why not?"

Vergil "I just had an encounter with him but a demon saved him and they left by a teleportation technique…he can be anywhere now."

Anko grinded her teeth and said "Dammit. Alright…let's report to the Hokage in the tower."

Vergil "You go on ahead…I have something to do."

_With Naruto and the others_

The group finally arrived at the tower. Although they were delayed, they were still pretty quick. Before they entered Sasuke said "Ehm…guys…can you keep my…condition a secret?"

Hinata "W-why?"

Sasuke "Well…I am afraid I will get kicked out of the exams because of it."

Naruto nodded and said "I understand. We will tell Kakashi after we passed this part of the exam."

Sasuke looked at Gaara "Can I count on your secrecy Gaara?"

Gaara simply turned around and said "I don't give a damn…after this we're enemies' once again so do what you will." And he walked into the tower.

Naruto sighed and said "A real mr. sunshine. Come one guys…lets go."

_In the tower_

When the group went in the tower they could see that Kankuro's and Temari's group already arrived.

Naruto said "Guess it's time to open the scrolls." And he got both scrolls and opened them. Some smoke came out of them and the next second Itachi was standing in front of them.

Naruto startled and said "Itachi? Where you in that scroll the entire time!"

Itachi started to shake his head and said "No…there is a small summoning jutsu written on it and it activated when you opened the scrolls. It seems you all passed."

Sasuke "But what would've happened when we opened the scrolls before we entered the tower?"

Itachi "Then I had to eliminate you and you would've failed this part of the exam. This wasn't just a test to test your skills as ninja but also to test if you are worthy of our trust."

Naruto "I see…so what's next?"

Itachi "You have to wait here until the time limit expires. Do as you please." And Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

While the group was speaking to Itachi both of the sand ninja silently waited until Gaara came to them and Kankuro said with a loud voice "You all made it! I thought you would've killed one of them at least!"

Kankuro wanted to say more but a dangerous glare from Gaara silenced him. Temari said "Thank goodness you managed to control yourself Gaara….if someone died you would have been eliminated. How did you manage to do that?"

Gaara remained silent while both his brother and sister were trying to figure out how it was possible that Gaara's three temporary teammates survived.

Suddenly a loud shriek was heard and Sakura rushed towards Sasuke. She tried to hug Sasuke but he did simply stepped aside without realizing that Hinata was behind him.

While Sakura hugged the person she thought was Sasuke she said "Oh I'm so happy that you're back! I was afraid someone of your team might screw up."

Hinata blushed while Sasuke and Naruto were having trouble to hold in their laughs. Suddenly Sakura knew that something was wrong because Sasuke was a little bit taller than her while the person she was holding was smaller. She opened her eyes and suddenly saw that she was hugging Hinata.

Hinata said "C-can you l-let go o-of me p-please…I-I'm not l-like t-that."

Sakura let Hinata go with a high shriek and both Sasuke and Naruto were laughing out loud while Sakura and Hinata were blushing.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and asked "How did your team do? I heard from that Kankuro guy that Gaara isn't a teamplayer."

Sasuke "It worked out just fine. Gaara is strong and he was a great help."

Sakura "Glad to hear it. I wouldn't know what I should do if you were eliminated from this exam."

Sasuke shrugged and turned to Naruto "So now we have to wait. I wonder what will happen when the time limit expires."

Naruto shrugged as well and said "We will have to wait now don't we?"

_At the Namikaze residence_

Dante was kicking back in his office. He had his eyes closed and it seemed like he was thinking. It was another silent day and it really started to piss him off. Suddenly he heard a big bang and he opened his eyes. He saw Trish and that bang sound was her smashing a lot of money on the table.

She said "Great…I'm working my ass off while you are relaxing here."

Dante yawned and said "There is nothing to do at the moment. While you were away a few things happened but they aren't really worth mentioning."

Trish "Like what?"

Dante wanted to say something but suddenly the door opened and Vergil stepped in. Trish turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Vergil and she said "Vergil! What are you doing here?"

Vergil rolled with his eyes and said "Oh great…you're here."

Trish said "Of course I'm here…something I can't say about you."

And he ignored her for the moment and said "Dante, we have to talk."

Dante "Go on with it…I'm bored as hell."

Vergil explained what happened and told about Orochimaru. Dante said "So you don't know if that…Orochimaru character is after Naruto for his abilities or someone else?"

Vergil nodded "Indeed. Anyway he is up to no good because a demon was helping him."

Dante nodded as well and said "Well, guess we have no other choice than to go to the tower in that examination area and we will see what happens next."

Vergil "That would be the best course of action."

Dante smirked "Then let's go." And he stood up but someone knocked on the door. Dante quirked one eyebrow and said "A customer now? Talking about your bad timing."

He walked towards the door and opened it. He saw a man dressed in wide clothes and sunglasses and said "Yo yo yo Dante what's up!"

Vergil cramped up when he heard the loud voice and asked "Dante, do you know this loudmouth?"

Dante glared at the person and said "Unfortunately I do."

Vergil "Who is he?"

The man said "My name is Blitz, informant extraordinaire!"

Vergil looked strange and Dante explained "I used him a few times and he did me some favors."

Vergil "So he gave you information?"

Dante smirked "You would say that but no."

Vergil looked confused and said "Then what did you use him for?"

Dante "As bait."

Vergil "As bait?"

Dante nodded and said "Although he gathers information, he has a knack for getting into trouble…and then I mean demonic trouble."

Vergil said "He survived demons? Someone like him?"

Dante started to shake his head and said "Don't underestimate him…the people of the streets call him Blitz because he runs faster than the fastest demon."

Blitz made an insulted face and said "Yo man that's cruel! I've gone great lengths to find you and this is how you treat me? Nice place by the way…so much better than that retro place you used to call an office."

Dante "Right right…anyway would you go now? We're having some trouble with a certain ninja who uses demons and that takes more priority than our 'reunion'."

Blitz started to shake his head "What a shame…who is this ninja you are talking about…perhaps I know something about him."

Dante looked at Vergil and Vergil said "Orochimaru."

Blitz got a notebook and started to flip the pages and said "Ah yes…I already thought I heard about him. Orochimaru is from this village until he went rogue. Now he is considered a dangerous S-class criminal. After he fled from this village it was quiet around him. Rumours say that he joined a certain organization but that isn't a proven fact. He is considered very strong and people say that he is a crazy maniac who uses living people to do his crazy and cruel experiments on."

Dante quirked an eyebrow and said "And you gathered all that information just with snooping around the entire place?"

Blitz "Of course! I'm not someone who takes prisoners and torture them for information. You just have to possess a few social skills to pry off this kind of information ya dig?."

Vergil quirked his eyebrow and said "Can't you talk like normal people?"

Blitz looked at Vergil and said "I know who you are…according to my information you're Dante's twin brother Vergil. I wonder how it is possible that you are here. Last thing that was known about you was that you were the ruthless devil Nelo Angelo."

Vergil cramped up once again and said "That isn't any of your business and if you say that name again I will kill you….ya dig?"

Blitz swallowed something away and nodded. Dante let out a sigh and said "Anyway let's go to the tower…perhaps we will be there in time to see the rest of the chunin exams."

Blitz "The chunin exams! May I come! I always wanted to see real ninja's in action…I love kung-fu!"

Dante's face blanked out and he said "They don't use kung-fu and no you may not come."

Blitz "Awww come on Dante! Did you already forget whose bravery saved your ass one day?"

Vergil almost fell down and asked "Did he save your life?"

Dante felt like he could sink into the ground and said with tiny voice "Yes…I was fighting some demons and one managed to outflank me and this guy used a container to run that bastard over."

Blitz smirked when he thought back

_What really happened_

Blitz fell down while fear took control of him. He was looking at a bunch of demons, ready to kill and eat him. Suddenly Dante stood next to him and said "Get out of here…I'll take care of them." and the next second he was already fighting.

It happened so fast that Blitz saw everything in a blur. He turned around and did what did best…he ran for dear life…faster than anyone would've thought. But in his fear and confusion he took a wrong turn and ran into a pillar of a Chinese restaurant decoration. The pillar fell down and hit a container, which started to roll after the pillar hit it.

Dante, who was fighting the demons, suddenly heard the sound of the rolling container and quickly turned around. He was shocked when he found out that one of the demons managed to get behind him and quickly jumped away to avoid the container while the demon was hit by it.

Dante quickly finished off the rest of the demons and suddenly he saw Blitz and said "Thanks…I owe you one."

_Back to the present_

The face of Vergil and Trish blanked out. Trish never heard that story although she thought that it was strange that Dante became a lot more friendly to Blitz after that.

Dante sighed and said "Alright you can come but when we are there…just keep your mouth shut. We don't want anyone to know that we're not from this world…reality…whatever this is."

Blitz smirked and said "My lips are sealed brother."

Dante glared dangerously at Blitz and Blitz said "Sorry…I mean Dante."

Dante "That's better…let's go."

_The next day_

Dante, Vergil, Trish and Blitz reached the tower in the middle of the forest of death. Vergil was amazed that Blitz was able to keep up with them. They entered the tower and Anko was already waiting for them.

Anko looked at Vergil and the other three people. She looked closely at Dante and asked "So…this must be Dante…your twin brother."

Vergil nodded "The woman is called Trish…Dante's partner and that goofy guy over there is called Blitz, an old acquaintance of Dante."

Anko nodded and said "The Hokage gave his approval of your presence here…as long as you don't interfere with the exams directly."

Vergil nodded and said "Did you discover anything about that Orochimaru character?"

Anko started to shake her head and said "No. We searched everywhere but there is no sign of him."

Vergil nodded once again and suddenly he heard a voice "Hey Dante, Vergil…Trish!"

Naruto walked to them and said "Nice to see you're here…are you here to wish me luck?"

Dante smirked "Yeah sure…like you need it. No…we're here to look for someone."

Naruto "Who?"

Vergil "I don't think you know him…someone called Orochimaru."

Naruto's eyes widened "Let me guess…creepy white guy with long black hair and snake eyes?"

Anko looked surprised "How did you know?"

Naruto wanted to say something but suddenly thought of the promise he made to Sasuke and said "I've met him in the forest…it looked like he was after something but I fought him and eventually he fled because he said he could feel something coming."

Anko's eyes grew even bigger and said "You FOUGHT Orochimaru! Do you know what you've done! You fought against a Sannin!"

Naruto seemed to think and said "Sannin? Isn't that same thing what Tsunade and Jiraiya are?"

Anko nodded "Yes…he was one of the members and also the strongest."

Naruto shrugged "He wasn't that strong…just annoying with all those snake like evasive maneuvers."

Anko "Just wait here…I have to tell the Hokage about this!" and she ran away. Naruto saw her ran away and turned to the group again and now he suddenly noticed Blitz and asked "Hey Dante…who is this?"

Before Dante could answer Blitz said "Blitz…informant extraordinaire! Nice to meet ya bro!"

Naruto glared at Blitz and said "I'm not your 'bro' understand? Where did you find this one Dante?"

Dante sighed and said "You don't want to know." And he glared at Naruto and said "And now out with it."

Naruto looked surprised at Dante and asked "Out with what?"

Dante "You're a terrible liar Naruto. You might fool her but not me so tell me."

Naruto let out a sigh and said "Sure…just don't tell this to anyone."

Everyone nodded and Naruto said "It's true that I fought him but I also know what he was after…it's Sasuke where he is after."

Vergil "Who is Sasuke?"

Dante "A friend of Naruto. Some sort of prodigy among ninja's or something. What does that Orochimaru character want with him?"

Naruto started to shake his head and said "I don't know but Orochimaru bit Sasuke in the neck and some sort of mark appeared that gives him strange powers but…it changes him and it hurts."

Vergil "But why do you have to keep it a secret? He might need help."

Naruto "He will get help…after he passed this part of the exam."

Dante "I see…if he tells it earlier he might be removed from the exams because of his condition at the moment."

Naruto "Exactly."

Suddenly Blitz comes into the conversation and said "Yo Dante…who is this kid by the way? Have you been playing with some chickies again?"

Naruto glared at Blitz and said "I'm a doctor."

Blitz looked confused and said "A doctor? At your age? You don't even look like one!"

Naruto "Well I am…I'm even a special kind of doctor…one who only performs castrations on very loud people."

Blitz eyes widened while Naruto turned around and walked away. Dante chuckled and said "That was a good one. That was Naruto. I raised him."

Blitz looked surprised at Dante and said "Whoa whoa whoa…you raised a child! Sorry but that's hard to believe!"

Dante shrugged and said "Believe it or not…I don't give a damn. But you might want to keep your mouth shut against Naruto or you'll really lose the part he mentioned just now."

Vergil "Let's just go up the stairs so that we have a good view on things."

Dante nodded and they went up the stairs. Soon the last contenders came in. Naruto was kind of relieved that Ino and Ten-ten made it.

The time limit finally expired and the Hokage appeared with Jiraiya and Tsunade at his side and he looked around. More genin passed this part of the exam than he anticipated. He coughed and everyone became silent. The Hokage said "I see a lot of you made it. Good for you. Now let me explain the rest. Because of the many remaining candidates I decided we're going to have preliminary rounds."

The Hokage looked around to see the impact and he said "For people who want to quit now…you can do so without your team failing."

Kabuto raised his hand and he said "Sorry but we know when we are outmatched. I'm going to take my chances next year."

He turned around and the Hokage glares suspiciously at him and said to the ninja next to him "Let somebody watch him…I don't trust him after quitting so many times."

The ninja nodded. Someone else raised her hand as well. It was Katara, who was with Neji's group and she said "I quit as well. I don't feel like to be wiped out."

The Hokage nodded and said "Now that is covered there is just one more thing I want to tell you pe…" but before the Hokage could finish his sentence the door went open and a bruised man entered the tower. He was wearing a long coat and a bandana and he said "STOP!"

The Hokage glared at the man and said "Ibiki? What are you doing here?"

Ibiki "Someone knocked me out and took my place as proctor of the written exams!"

Ibiki looked around and spotted Vergil. He growled and pointed his finger and said "HE DID IT!"

The Hokage looked at Vergil and said "Did you do that?"

Vergil smirked and said "Yeah."

The Hokage looked surprised and asked "Why?"

Vergil kept on smirking and said "I wanted to spice up the exams and he was in my way."

The Hokage looked serious and said "This is not how it works around here. Why didn't you came to me and ask to be proctor?"

Vergil shrugged "Not my style."

The Hokage "So you were also behind that mystery note that suggested that we shuffled the teams?"

Vergil nodded "Yes…I thought it was a good idea. It makes the exams much harder because they couldn't rely on their usual teamwork and now their potential opponents know their strengths and weaknesses."

The Hokage thought and nodded "It was a good idea…"

Ibiki looked surprised and said "But lord Hokage…"

The Hokage interrupted Ibiki and said "But anyway…please don't do it like this anymore Vergil. You're not a ninja and you're not supposed to interfere with ninja related business."

Vergil nodded and looked in front of him again. The Hokage turned to Ibiki and said "Ibiki…that's all. I'm sorry it happened to you but it did and we can't turn it back now. Just return to your post."

It looked like Ibiki wanted to say something but he didn't and said "Yes lord Hokage." And he turned around and left the tower.

The Hokage coughed and said "Now to continue. The names of the people who will fight against each other will be displayed at the board behind me. You may use everything you want and the battle is over when someone quits, is knocked out or is killed but please don't make killing the opponent your highest priority."

The group nodded and the Hokage said "After this the winners of the fight will go to the last part of the exam that will take place next month. It's a tournament and a objective and selective jury will examine your mentality and fighting skills and will decide if your worthy to be called chunin."

Temari suddenly said "So in the last part everyone but also no one can be made a chunin."

The Hokage nodded and said "That's right. Now I will ask you people to go to the balcony's and come forth when your name is displayed at the board."

The group split up and one part went to one way and the other went the other way. Strangely enough Gaara went the way where Naruto went. One ninja came forth and said "My name is Hayate Gekko and I will be the proctor of this part of the exam. Although you may enter the fight with the intent to kill, if I decide it becomes too dangerous I will call the match and you must stop fighting or else you're eliminated. Now let's proceed with the exams."

The board lit up and random names appeared. One stopped at Sasuke Uchiha while the other stopped at Ameke Kah.

Naruto thought _Damn…Sasuke is first. I wonder if he is able to hold up against that hidden mist ninja._

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked back and nodded as reassurance. He jumped down and soon Ameke joined him. Hayate Gekko was between them and said "Let's make this a clean fight. Remember that I will stop the match if it gets to dangerous. NOW BEGIN!"

Sasuke immediately began with forming seals, because he wanted to end this match as soon as possible with his eye on the curse mark. He cried out **Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!**

The fireball rushed it's way to Ameke but it was easily dodged. Sasuke did the technique again and Ameke had to dodge it again but now he was forming seals as well and he suddenly said **Water style: Black rain technique!**

Suddenly Sasuke felt a something fall on his head and then again and suddenly he felt like he was standing in the rain. He wiped some of the water out of his hair and noticed that the rain was black. He looked at it and said "What is this?"

Ameke laughed and said "I just took away your ability to use fire techniques. That rain is oil my friend so please…do me a favor and show me your fire style technique again but be careful…one spark is enough to make you burn like a human torch."

Sasuke thought _Damn…he countered my attacks in the most effective way. I can try to use my sharingan but I wonder how this thing in my neck will respond to it…and then there is taijutsu. Although I'm not bad in it I don't know this guy's abilities._

Sasuke decided to take his chances and activated his sharingan. Almost immediately he could feel the mark in his neck throbbing and thought _I will have to finish this fight fast…but how? Last time during a taijutsu match my ass was kicked…wait…THAT'S IT!_

Sasuke got into a taijutsu stance and immediately rushed towards Ameke. Ameke smirked and cocked his fist back, ready to hit the incoming Sasuke but suddenly Ameke couldn't see Sasuke anymore.

Ameke looked down and was too late to block or avoid Sasuke's kick and he was send flying. Sasuke suddenly appeared beneath him in mid-air. Sasuke wanted to wrap his arms around him but he couldn't do it because the throbbing in his neck became almost unbearable.

He decided to take another approach. He kicked Ameke up with a kick and Sasuke went up as well and suddenly landed a series of kicks and punches and with a great kick Ameke hit the hard ground. Sasuke reached him and kicked him in the chest and cried out **Lion's barrage!**

Gekko came forth and looked at Ameke and said "That one is knocked out. Winner is Sasuke Uchiha."

Some people cheered but the one who made the most sound was Sakura. Although Sasuke looked fine, he didn't feel good. He neck was hurting and a major headache was threatening to tear his head open. Naruto could clearly see it and so did someone else…namely Itachi who stayed to look at the fights of his students together with Kakashi.

Itachi said to Kakashi "I'll be right back."

Kakashi "We can't intervene."

Itachi "I'm not going to. Sasuke won his match so he's done."

And he walked away towards Sasuke who was already standing by Naruto. Sasuke said "See…I pulled it off."

Naruto nodded "I can see that but…you don't look to great."

Sasuke "I'll be fine soon. After this part I'm going to explain everything to my brother and the Hokage."

Suddenly Sasuke heard a voice behind him "Explain me what Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he froze and he slowly turned around. He saw Itachi. Sasuke looked helpless towards Naruto who said "Just tell him now Sasuke. I will tell you who are going to the last part of the chunin exams."

Sasuke nodded and explained everything to Itachi…in silence of course. Itachi looked mad when he heard what Orochimaru did. Itachi said "Come with me Sasuke…I'll help you to solve the problem with the curse mark."

Sasuke "But what if Orochimaru decides to show his face again while we are alone?"

Itachi "Don't worry…he won't. He isn't foolish enough to face me because he knows that it will be his end."

_In the cave_

Orochimaru and Orion were in the cave after Orion teleported them there. They were waiting here for a while now…waiting for any message from either Kabuto or any other spies that Orochimaru has in the village.

Orion said "I still don't understand it."

Orochimaru "What do you not understand?"

Orion "If that Sasuke Uchiha is so important for you…why aren't you present at the preliminary rounds to see his progress by yourself?"

Orochimaru sighed and said "Because Itachi is there."

Orion looked interested and asked "An enemy of yours?"

Orochimaru smirked and said "You can say that. He is the only person in Konoha that might damage or even kill me. He is Sasuke's older brother and a lot stronger."

Orion "Why didn't you give him the curse mark?"

Orochimaru "If there was any chance of success I would but his loyalty to this village binds him and I'm afraid he is too powerful to be possessed but I can shape Sasuke to my own will and when the time is ripe…"

Orochimaru chuckled and licked his lips and said "Then I can take over his body and the sharingan will be mine. Then I'm a lot closer to my goal."

Orion "To learn every jutsu and to unravel every mystery of the world."

Orochimaru chuckled again and said "Yes…I can see it now…the whole world lying at my feet and calling me master of all that is."

And Orochimaru laughed like a maniac which deserved a disturbed look from Orion.

_At the chunin exams_

The board was showing random names once again and finally it stopped at Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. The winner of the match was Shino Aburame after Zaku's arms were taken away. **(AN: The fight goes just like series…no further explanation needed.)**

The board was switched on again and it ended on Sai vs. Kankuro of the desert. Both fighters went to the fighting ground. Sai looked at Kankuro which somehow annoyed Kankuro and he said "Why are you looking at me with a fake smile?"

Sai said "A smile opens many doors. I read that in a book once."

Gekko looked at the two and said "Are you guys done? Then…BEGIN!"

Sai immediately rushed at Kankuro and hit him in the face. Everyone was surprised because a ninja wouldn't get hit by a straight attack like that. Sai's eyes widened when he saw that some pieces were falling off.

Suddenly Kankuro smirked and grabbed Sai so that he couldn't escape. Kankuro face kept on falling apart and revealed that it was a puppet. The real Kankuro was hidden in the bandages that the puppet wore on his back.

Kankuro said "That was easier than I thought…now feel the blades of Black Ant!"

Kankuro moved his finger and suddenly blades came out of the puppet and pierced through Sai's flesh. Kankuro's eyes widened when he saw that Sai turned to ink, which started to form snakes that restrained Kankuro and his puppet.

Sai suddenly appeared out of nowhere and with a fake smile he said "A ninja's greatest weapon is to conceal his movements. You are pretty good at it but I'm better."

Kankuro let out a scream of rage but suddenly he calmed down and he noticed that he could still use his fingers. He moved a few of them and Black Ant's head disconnected from its body and flew towards Sai. The mouth of the puppet opened and a small purple bomb came out of it.

Sai jumped away just in time to avoid the explosion and the purple mist it left behind.

Then the head flew towards the body and hit the snakes so that they fell apart.

The puppet assembled again and Kankuro said "Now the odds are even again."

Sai said with "It seems so."

Kankuro started to move his fingers again and Black Ant started to move towards Sai. Sai quickly avoided the attack, grabbed a kunai and threw it towards Kankuro.

Kankuro jumped back but suddenly he had to duck because Sai came from the side, ready to hit Kankuro with a powerful taijutsu attack. Kankuro succeeded in avoiding the attack and jumped back.

Sai said "The greatest weakness of a puppet master are close range fighters because a puppet master must concentrate on his puppet."

Kankuro looked annoyed and said "Good observing skills…I have to hand it to you but that doesn't mean that you have won."

Sai "But I already did…I missed you on purpose."

Kankuro's eyes widened and asked "What do you mean?"

Sai pointed towards Kankuro's feet and Kankuro looked down. Snakes made out of ink wrapped themselves around Kankuro's body and tied Kankuro's hands. Black Ant fell down without Kankuro's capable hands to steer it and Said said "Proctor…you can end this match."

Gekko nodded and said "I can see it. Well done. Winner is Sai."

Kankuro was released from Sai's snake and because of the shame of defeat he wanted to attack Sai but suddenly everyone heard Gaara's voice "Kankuro stop…you lost."

Kankuro startled and said "B-but Gaara."

Gaara "I said enough."

Kankuro looked like he was struggling but eventually he sighed and slowly went back to the balcony. Almost everyone looked at Gaara with fear in their eyes. For just one moment they could feel the bloodlust coming off of him.

Hayate Gekko coughed and said "Now for the next match." The board lit up again and it stopped at Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto smirked and said "Kick her ass Ino. You can take her."

Ino smiled and nodded. Sakura came down as well and she thought _Too bad Sasuke isn't here to see how good I am and to see how serious I'm about to become._

And she thought back to a part during her trip through the forest of death…

_Flashback_

Kankuro just eliminated one opponent in front of Sakura's eyes while Shino was fighting another opponent. She was so busy looking at her two 'new' teammates that she forgot to look out for herself.

Suddenly she noticed a presence behind her and slowly turned around to see a young man ready to strike her with his kunai. The fist that was holding the kunai almost reached her but Kankuro's Black Ant was just in time to save Sakura's life. Black Ant wrapped itself around the genin and the blades appeared, eliminating the genin.

With a big smile Sakura said "Thank you."

Kankuro glared at Sakura and said "Don't make any mistake…I just saved your ass because I need you alive to pass this part of the exam. After that you can return to your own team…the poor bastards."

Sakura looked dumbfounded and Kankuro sighed and said "When was the last time you did something useful to them? I would say never because you're totally useless."

Sakura cried out "That isn't true! I help them with a lot of things like giving them information and analyzing situations."

Kankuro smirked evilly and said "Whoa that's useful…stop being a ninja and become a teacher…you're only helping your teammates to the grave."

And Kankuro moved away leaving a thinking Sakura behind. She thought _What if he is right? What have I been doing all this time? I'm always saying that I am with Sasuke but I have done nothing to earn their respect or trust!_

From that moment on she decided to take her kunoichi career more seriously…

_End flashback_

Ino and Sakura were standing in front of each other…two bitter rivals from the day they let Sasuke come in between them. Sakura took off her headband she was wearing in her hair and wrapped it around her head as a statement that she fights Ino as an equal. Ino understood the message and did the same thing as Sakura.

The two got into a fighting position and Gekko said "BEGIN!"

Sakura rushed immediately at Sakura while she thought _I won't make the mistake of standing still so that you can use your mind possession jutsu on me! I'm coming at you with full force!_

Ino was standing there, waiting for Sakura to reach her. Sakura quickly got her kunai out of her pouch and Ino did the same thing. Sakura wanted to hit Ino but Ino simply parried her attack and hit her right back but Sakura used a substitution jutsu.

Suddenly Sakura came from the side, trying to hit Ino in a blind spot but Ino was fully aware of Sakura's presence and suddenly she thought about something what Naruto learned her during one of their missions.

Ino turned around Sakura's body and grabbed Sakura's arm in the process so that the arm would turn on her back. Ino's other hand went to Sakura's neck and just in front of the neck it stopped.

Sakura was in a helpless position now. One arm was turned to her back and Ino's kunai was near her neck. Ino said "Do you give up?"

Sakura closed her eyes and then nodded. Gekko said "Winner; Ino Yamanaka."

A few people clapped and Ino whispered in Sakura's ear "Stop chasing phantoms and do something with your life." And she turned around and walked away.

The board lit up again and started to show random names again. The next match was Ten-ten vs. Temari. **(AN: The fight goes the same but you hear the comments of Naruto and the others.)**

Naruto and the others were looking at the fight between Ten-ten and Temari. Dante said "Ten-ten uses a lot of weapons but it seems like it's no use."

Ino reacted to Dante "But she will win…right Naruto?"

Naruto was looking at the fight and said "Hard to say. It's clear that Ten-ten is at a disadvantage "

Blitz came in and said "I don't care who wins…just look at those chicks fight…that's real tight man."

Naruto's face blanked out and said "Please…if you decide to open your mouth please say something useful and something we can all understand."

Dante "Don't mind him Naruto…he's annoying but he has his advantages. But I have to say that Ten-ten is losing this match."

Ino looked at Dante and said "This fight is far from over and Ten-ten may have some surprises."

Vergil "I have to agree with Dante. That blond girl is the worst opponent for your teammate."

Only moments later Ten-ten was hit by Temari's technique and she fell down. The medics were on the spot almost immediately and took her to the infirmary. Naruto knew that it would end this way although he didn't like it. He didn't get much time to think about it because the electronic board was already busy with showing random names. It ended up with Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi of team Dosu.

**(AN: Also this fight goes like the series.)**

The board lit up again and when it was done Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Finally it was his turn. He had to fight Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba looked at Naruto and said to Shino who was standing next to him "Look at him with that confident smirk on his face. Soon he will crawl in the dust for my moves."

Shino "Just watch out that he doesn't let you eat dust…or perhaps earth."

Kiba looked confused at Shino and Shikamaru said "He means that Naruto can kill you if you're not careful. We all know that he isn't completely…'normal' although we can't explain why."

Kiba "I don't give a damn if he's normal or not I still going to kick his ass!" and he went down. Shikamaru's face blanked out and he said "Fools will never learn."

Shino said "A fool can succeed where other people cannot so let's see how this match goes."

Kiba was finally standing in front of Naruto who was looking at him with a confident smirk. Kiba said "Just you wait Naruto…I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face."

Naruto shrugged and said "You're not the first one who said that to me and you will not be the last."

Kiba looked annoyed and cried out "Don't take me for a fool!"

Naruto "You don't give me much of a choice."

Gekko stepped forward and said "Are you two ready?"

_At the balcony_

Kankuro and Temari was standing in front of Gaara and Kankuro said "Isn't that the kid who was in the team with Gaara?"

Temari nodded "Yes it is. This might be interesting. I wonder who will win."

Suddenly Gaara said "Naruto will win."

Both Temari and Kankuro looked surprised at Gaara. Not only did he speak when no one spoke to him directly…he even called Naruto by his name!

Ino was looking at the battlefield and said "Although I know Kiba for years I have to say that his ass is going to be handed over to Naruto."

Dante nodded "You're right. That other kid has to be something special if he is going to beat Naruto. What do you think Virge?"

Vergil who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed said "Naruto has already won. That guy looks way too worked up to be a threat."

Blitz "Is that Naruto really that strong?"

Trish "Just wait and see. I wonder what tactic Naruto is going to use in this match."

The Hokage said to Jiraiya "Let's observe this match closely. We might discover something about Naruto's skills."

Jiraiya "I doubt that."

The Hokage said "Why do you think that?"

Tsunade answered for Jiraiya and she said "Because Naruto won't take this match seriously."

Kakashi who was standing at the side revealed his sharingan and he thought _Let's see what you're made of Naruto._

At the battlefield Hayate Gekko said "BEGIN!"

Kiba picked up Akamaru and placed it on the ground. Naruto looked surprised and said "A puppy? Is that even allowed?"

Gekko nodded and said "A nin-dog is just like kunai. They are weapons that ninja use and therefor it is allowed."

Naruto shrugged and said "Fine…just for once I am going to rely on my ninja skills. My blade won't leave its sheath this fight."

Kiba smirked and said "That's a shame for you. You're outmatched. Do your thing Akamaru! **Beast Human clone!**" and Akamaru transformed into Kiba

And then Kiba said "As for me…**Ninja art beast mimicry: All fours jutsu!**

Kiba went down and was on all fours while his appearance became more feral. He and Akamaru rushed towards Naruto at high speeds. Just for a small moment Naruto looked serious and Akamaru suddenly stopped.

Kiba stopped as well and asked "Why are you stopping Akamaru?"

Akamaru in Kiba's appearance let out a soft whine and Kiba looked surprised and said "What do you mean with 'this isn't a good idea'?"

The clone Kiba let out a few barks and another whine. Kiba said "Are you sure that he is that dangerous? But Akamaru…this is Naruto we're talking about! He didn't receive the classes we had and we decided to teach him a lesson."

The Kiba clone let out a small bark and got ready to attack again. Kiba said "That's how I like to see it."

And the two continued their attack on Naruto who was ready for their attack. Kiba tried to punch Naruto who easily blocked the attack. Akamaru came from the other side and did a flying kick towards Naruto's head. Naruto simply turned his head to the back and avoided Kiba's attack. Kiba tried to punch Naruto again but Naruto grabbed Kiba's arm and threw him away.

The duo regrouped and attack Naruto again but suddenly Naruto weaved hand signs and cried out **Wind style: Great breakthrough!**

A gust of wind appeared and blew Kiba and Akamaru away. Tsunade who was watching the fight was amazed and said "He already knows how to use an elemental technique!"

The Hokage nodded "It seems so…I'm amazed as well."

Jiraiya crossed his arms and said "I already knew. He might have another surprise for us…just wait and see."

Kiba and Akamaru landed on their feet and Kiba said "It's time to end this. No more mr. nice guy. Akamaru…let's do it! **Fang over fang!**"

And suddenly Kiba and Akamaru started to rush towards Naruto while their bodies began to spin.

Naruto was barely able to dodge the spinning duo. Immediately after he dodged he made some weird hand signs that even the Hokage didn't know and in his mind he said **Devil art: Fire dragon wave!**

Naruto opened his mouth and red flames came out of it and it formed a huge dragon made of fire. Both Kiba and Akamaru who stopped their attacks looked at the dragon with fear in their eyes and Naruto said "Dragon…show your fury."

The dragon roared and rushed towards Kiba and Akamaru. Before it reached Kiba and Akamaru it became wider until it was impossible for the feral clones to avoid it.

Kiba looked at Akamaru and they used fang over fang…not to go through the fire but to go to the ceiling to avoid the attack. Somehow they managed and when Kiba and Akamaru came down he said "Phew that was close."

Kakashi who was watching the match thought _What was that technique? I haven't seen anything like it and somehow it looked like Naruto's chakra changed._

Dante was looking content at the match and said "This is the best fight I've seen this far. I'm surprised that the boy and his dog were able to dodge that attack. What do you think about this match Virge?"

Vergil said "Naruto should stop playing around and end this match before it gets embarrassing."

Dante said "Please Virge…let that boy have some fun."

Vergil "Tsk nonsense. This is unworthy of a warrior."

Trish "Strangely enough I agree with Vergil. Naruto could've ended this match immediately if he wanted to. Now he is just showing off and letting everyone else know his strength."

Dante shrugged "Not really…he's capable of much more. Anyway let's just see how this turns out."

Naruto was looking at Kiba and said "I didn't think you would be able to dodge that one. Anyway I think it's time to end this match."

Kiba smirked and said "For once we agree on something…it's time to end this."

Suddenly Kiba and Akamaru used their fang over fang technique again and rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto stretched out his arm and placed his palm upside down and suddenly a swirling blue ball appeared.

Kakashi's eye widened and he thought _That's…._

And the Hokage said what Kakashi was thinking "The rasengan."

Naruto rushed towards Kiba and stretched his arm out and cried out "RASENGAN!" and Kiba was hit by the ball. Kiba cried out in pain and he flew backwards while he was spinning. His journey ended when he hit the wall and fell down unconscious.

Akamaru stopped the technique, transformed back and ran to Kiba while he was howling.

Gekko stepped forward and said "I consider this match over. Kiba Inuzuka is unconscious and the nin-dog stopped fighting. I declare Naruto Uzumaki as the winner."

Ino cheered out loud and some other people clapped. Gai who was there as well said "That was a very youthful match!"

Lee said "I can't wait to fight him in the next round!"

Gai laughed out loud and said "That's the spirit Lee but first concentrate on your current task!"

Kankuro said "That Naruto kid won!"

Temari "Guess you were right Gaara. I think he will be hard to beat in the next round."

Gaara looked in front of him with his stoic expression and didn't say anything.

Naruto returned to the balcony and joined the others. Dante said "Nice one kid only what was that move you did in the end? I never saw you use that one before."

Naruto smirked "That was my father's technique called the rasengan. Although it isn't a complete technique it is rather powerful."

Dante "Anyway it was a good match…don't you agree guys?"

Everyone nodded. Naruto said "Hey the board is lighting up again. I wonder who is next."

The board was busy and it ended on Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga. Sai, who was standing close to Naruto said "This is bad."

Naruto looked at Sai and said "Why?"

Sai looked at Naruto and said "Well…Neji isn't too fond on Hinata. Something about a family feud. I'm afraid that Neji may take things too far."

Neji was already standing on the battle ground and slowly Hinata reached him. Hinata thought _I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight him but I can't give up now. Everyone here has fought their own battles and I can't give up now._

**(AN: Another battle that goes like the series only the ending will change)**

Hinata fell down unconscious when Neji hit her in the chest. Although the match was over Neji was ready to make a final strike. Everyone could clearly see that the attack would severely damage or even kill Hinata. Hayate Gekko was ready to interfere but stopped when Neji's hand was enveloped by sand which restricted his movements.

Everyone looked surprised and wondered where the sand came from. It came from Gaara.

Kankuro said "Gaara what are you doing! You can be disqualified."

Gaara "The proctor was too late and this kill means nothing to anyone. She is unable to do anything."

The Hokage smiled and nodded. Then he looked serious and said "Neji Hyuuga…step down now or you will be disqualified."

Neji looked at the Hokage with an angry looked but eventually obeyed. The sand disappeared.

Naruto looked mad and said "That he tries to kill a member from his own family…pathetic bastard. I hope he is going to be my next opponent."

Dante "Let it go…you can't expect that people always respect what they have in the beginning and take for granted."

Temari turned to Gaara and softly said "Why did you do that Gaara? Are you forgetting what we must do?"

Gaara ignored her. Temari wanted to say more but suddenly Kankuro stopped her and he whispered "Do you want yourself to get killed? Just let it be…I guess he has his reasons."

Gaara suddenly felt like someone was looking at him and he turned his head to the left. Naruto was very closeby and Naruto nodded with a smile. The board lit up and was ready to show the next match. It stopped at Rock Lee vs. Gaara.

Lee screamed "YES FINALLY I CAN SHOW MY YOUTH!"

Gai smiled and said "Show him what you are made of Lee!"

Lee "YES GAI SENSEI!" and he jumped down and was ready to go.

Before Gaara left Naruto said "Good luck Gaara."

Gaara looked at the side and nodded towards Naruto and turned to sand and appeared on the battle ground. Both Kankuro and Temari were looking strangely between Naruto and Gaara and Temari thought _What was that all about! Gaara would normally ignore or even kill people when they talk to him but the way he reacted to that Naruto kid was almost…normal._

Kankuro was thinking the same thing _What happened between the two of them? _

Gaara was standing in front of Lee with his arms crossed and his stoic expression.

**(AN: Again story fight…if you find this annoying…watch the series while you are reading this story :P)**

Gaara was looking at the mutilated Lee. Everyone was surprised that Lee was still standing by mere willpower. Gaara couldn't understand it and tried to figure it out. Suddenly he reached to his head like he was feeling a major headache.

Without a warning some sand rushed its way to Lee and Gai got ready to save Lee but Naruto suddenly said "Gaara stop!"

Suddenly Gaara's eyes widened and the sand fell down. Gaara looked up to Naruto who was glaring back at him. Kankuro's eyes widened and looked almost scared to Naruto. Kankuro thought _He made Gaara stop only because he said so…what is this kid!_

Gaara turned around and left the battleground while Gekko announced him the winner. Lee was carried away on a stretcher and the remaining two participants came forth.

**(AN: Story fight…Dosu beats Choji.)**

The Hokage stood up and said "Will the participants who won their matches come forward please. Everyone did and the Hokage continued "Grab a note from the box that is in front of me and when I say so you may open the note and read the number on it."

Everyone got a note except Sasuke because he went away with Itachi but the Hokage allowed it that Sasuke got the remaining note. The Hokage said "Open the note and reveal your number."

Naruto: 1

Neji: 2

Gaara: 4

Sai: 5

Shino: 6

Temari: 7

Shikamaru: 8

Ino: 9

Dosu: 10

The Hokage nodded and said "That means that Sasuke is number 3. In one month you will face off against your opponent. You will face in pairs of the following number which means that number 1 fights number 2, 3 against 4 and so on. In the coming month you won't have any missions so that you can prepare properly…use your time well…you might need it."

The remaining participants looked seriously at each other wondering which one will win and which one will fall...

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"And with that I end this chapter."

**Gaara **"It became time…now show me your power what you promised earlier."

**Suddenly Gaara reached for his head and in his head he heard **"_Kill them…Kill them."_

**Gaara said **"No…stay back."

**The voice in his head kept on going **"_Kill them…kill them all my precious."_

**Gaara looked confused **"Precious?"

**The voice kept on going **"_Kill them all…it's not the first time you've done it Smeagol."_

**Gaara said **"Smeagol? Who is Smeagol?"

**The voice remained silent for a second and then it said **"_Wait…you're not Smeagol?"_

**Gaara **"No…I'm Gaara."

**The voice said **_"Sorry…my bad…wrong host. I already thought it smelled like a raccoon dog in here."_

**Mnarutodbz **"Look…my glorious insane power muahahahaha."

**Mnarutodbz calms down and turns to the readers **"Don't forget to review and see you next chapter…oh just to be sure ***Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings***"

**Suddenly Mnarutodbz is enveloped by sand and Gaara said **"SAND BURIAL!"

**Mnarutodbz **"AAAAHHHHHH"


	10. Chapter 9: The missing people part 1

**Mnarutodbz **"Guess who's back!"

**Vergil let out a sigh of annoyance **"You're still here?"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"Yep and I plan to stay…fortunately for you and the rest of the cast."

**Vergil **"What do you mean?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Without me the story Naruto doesn't cry wouldn't exist in this form. Of course you would exist in the videogames and other fan fictions and some of them are good…but let's take the worst case scenario…" **Mnarutodbz goes behind his computer and starts to type **"Here Vergil look at this one."

**Vergil reads the fan fiction and the further he came into the story, the more freaked out he became. Eventually Vergil couldn't take it anymore and said **"What kind of idiot would write these kind of stories!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Yaoi people (Not just normal Yaoi but Jiraiya style yaoi…or in other words…sexually frustrated people)."

**Vergil had a look in his eyes that demanded an answer and Mnarutodbz said **"I call them like that if people write stories about anime, manga, normal series or videogames that involves a lot of erotic scenes. Of course I'm not prudish but sometimes they even have small children have sex…I mean…how would you react to that?"

**Vergil snorted and said **"I would kill them."

**Mnarutodbz laughs out loud **"Good one. Anyway before I answer the reviews I would like to make something clear. Someone wrote a review why I wouldn't write lemons but that I did wrote that a 4-year old was crucified. Well it's simply because it's not purely for the gruesome picture but also to symbolize the hatred the villagers have for Naruto. I could write less gruesome scenarios but that one came to me and I thought it was a good opening."

**Naruto growled **"Sadistic bastard."

**Mnarutodbz **"Get a life…oh no you can't because you're fictional…my bad."

**Naruto **"…I hate you…"

**Mnarutodbz **"Good for you…now let's go to the reviews that I selected today."

**The weird kid **"Awesome chapter. It was nice and long (That's what she said. Lol). I have a question for Naruto. Who is the most attractive woman in the village? And one for Neji. ***Think he forgot a few lines…reconstruction* **How did Hinata's chest feel like when you struck her there? Were they soft, firm, or just plain heaven?"

**Neji looks surprised **"Someone asked ME a question!"

**Naruto **"Get a number you asshole! The first question is for me." **Naruto coughs and says **"Well it's hard to say but…"

**Suddenly Haku comes in and Naruto startles **"Well…I would say Haku…hehehe" **and under his breath Naruto says **"AndhinataInoKurenai…*THE LIST JUST WON'T END!*"

**Neji **"My turn. It's hard to say…it could be either of those three. It's hard to tell because she wears so much clothing. Didn't know if that soft thing was her chest or her jacket."

**Naruto's face blanks out and says **"Ehm…you do REALIZE that you two are family?"

**Neji looks at Naruto with his Byakugan **"Yeah so?"

**Naruto **"…sicko."

**Mnarutodbz nods **"I agree…next review."

**Storylover213 **"Oh I feel sorry for Neji. That poor, poor bastard is about to get a one way ticket for the ass whooping express! Now, normally I would insult you Naruto but I won't. All I have to say is that you will beat Neji so bad that he can't stand for months and humiliate him or I swear to Kami I will rag on you so hard you will be crying to your mother."

**Naruto reads the review, gets his personal agenda and a pen and writes **"At chunin exams: kick Neji's ass and humi…humili…embarrass him…got it!"

**Kakashi does a little victory dance. Surprised, Mnarutodbz walks towards him and asks **"Why are you moving like an idiot Kakashi?"

**Kakashi **"He didn't make fun of me…"

**Mnarutodbz **"Please keep at your normal character…you're too cool to do 'dances'"

**Suddenly Gai walks in and says **"Well done Kakashi…you finally understanding the springtime of youth!"

**Kakashi's face blanks out and says **"I see what you mean Mnarutodbz…I will remind it in the future."

**Gai **"Come on Kakashi! Now dance together!"

**Kakashi looks into space and suddenly says **"Did you say something?"

**Gai **"AWWW DAMMIT KAKASHI! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACT SO COOL!"

**Flamefoxvixen **"NNOOOOO! Don't kill the writer Gaara...T^T...that would make me cry cause he wouldn't be able to update anymore...and that would make me cry...

Any who! My OC Kajikage has a question for both Dante and Vergil:Kajikage "How do the two of you manage to put up with human teenagers? The one my writer makes me watch over is a teenage girl! I need some advice! I'm only a former demon lord now all i am is a giant scythe that she can't use right! I need your advice!"

*cough cough* now on to my questions: Gaara, I am so proud of you! I knew you weren't a bad person...at least if you're not annoyed anyway. Hey! Gaara what kind of food do you like? I can cook just about anything ^^.

Now for Dante, *smacks Dante with an iron frying pan* i wanted to do from the time you started whining about your pizza. It's not the end of the world if you don't have it. Anyway, I have to say that you are a good person for taking in Naruto like that. Just for that i am going to give you a hug *glomps Dante and runs off to a safe place*

and now for Vergil, YOU ARE THE MOST AWESOME PERSON EVER! /cough cough not as good as Itachi cough* sry allergies, anyway can i have your autograph? Please?

That's it for now so update soon and i am open to be a beta if you wish for one ^^ *waves bye* Jaa ne!"

**Naruto looks at the review and cries out **"WOW!"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"This is a long one. Well first Dante and Vergil."

**Dante looks like he is thinking **"How to handle teenagers. Well…that's easy. Endure them and if you are having a bad day…tie them up and gag them until your bad mood is over."

**Vergil **"Or just read a book about how to treat teenagers."

**Dante **"Books are for whimps."

**Vergil **"And that would explain to the readers why Dante's IQ is just as high as a room temperature."

**Dante **"Huh?"

**Vergil **"Exactly."

**Gaara **"Everything except cookies."

**Temari **"But I thought you loved my cookies!"

**Gaara sighs **"Do you remember that your cat Munchkin died?"

**Temari nods and Gaara says **"And now you know why."

**Dante gets hit by a frying pan and the next thing he knows he is being hugged and the girl runs away. Dante looks surprised and says **"What the hell was that!"

**Mnarutodbz explained what happened and Dante said **"Don't know what was worse…the frying pan or the hug."

**Suddenly someone in a bright orange GI steps in. He had black spiky hair, black eyes and he looks quite muscular and he asks **"Did someone say frying pan? Is she here?"

**Mnarutodbz looks strange and says **"NO! Chi-chi is not here Goku! Go back to YOUR show!"

**Goku looks disappointed and leaves. Mnarutodbz says **"Next review."

**Naruhina fan **"YEAH, GAARA! Hey, Mnarutodbz, you should let Gaara get a devil arm. And now for questions/comments:

Naruto: Hello? I got pizza flavored-ramen! And you nor your mom are getting any! *waves bowl of pizza flavored ramen in front of Naruto and Kushina*

Vergil: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! MY COMMENT LAST CHAPTER WAS JUST SOME DARK HUMOR! Or was it dry? Either way, it was facetious (not to be taken seriously). Any comment I make that appears to be an insult is not an insult, just a joke. Anyway, think you can teach Naruto the Dark Slayer Style, as well as make him a bastardized version of Yamato, much like how Repent is a bastardized version of Rebellion?

Dante: Remember Kyrie? Well, do this: think of her in a clothing style similar to that of Trish, with a flirtatious personality. Do you like the image I helped create?

Gaara: You don't like chocolate? Well, how about I give you three cookies. *tosses Gaara 3 cookies* One's peanut butter, one's oatmeal, and one's a sugar cookie with frosting. Tell me which one you like better.

Mnarutodbz: So, you doing my challenge? Also, HA! GAARA JUST PWNED YOU!"

**Kushina yells like crazy while Naruto is trying to hold her back. Kushina suddenly screams **"GIVE ME THAT RAMEN SADISTIC PERSON!"

**Naruto says **"Stop mom…you can't do anything about it. Just let it go!"

**Kushina **"Over my dead body! I want pizza-flavored Ramen!"

**Mnarutodbz gets his tranquilizer gun and shoots at Kushina. Kushina falls down unconscious and Mnarutodbz yells **"YEAH! Direct hit! Now for Vergil's question about the bastardized Yamato."

**Vergil **"No."

**Naruto **"Why not Vergil!"

**Vergil **"Because I don't want to."

**Naruto **"Then I'll ask Mnarutodbz!"

**Mnarutodbz **"NO!...or yes…hard to tell. Now the…Kyrie in Trish's clothes question…this is getting weird…"

**Dante reads his part and says **"I can't picture it."

**Mnarutodbz **"Why not?"

**Dante **"Trish's clothing is one of a kind."

**Mnarutodbz **"What do you mean with that?"

**Dante **"It only suits Trish's black soul."

**Suddenly a hard 'Boom' was heard and Dante immediately grabbed his ear and shouted **"What the hell was that!"

**In the distance Dante and Mnarutodbz hear Trish's voice **"I HEARD THAT!"

**Gaara dodges the cookies and says **"I hate cookies! Get them away from me! SAND COFFIN!"

**Saiga izu **"I love your story; the apparent ease that naruto and Dante have makes everything seem a log more harass.

To naruto: if you are rich because of the fourth's fortune, why do you not hire either teuchi (the ramen stand guy) or an akamichi chef to open a pizza stand?

To Dante: dude how old are you?

To Virgil: you should get into a race with the speed freak gai might(green spandex wearing freak)"

To mnarutodbz: where is Beowulf and the guitar succubus? Oh and also Agni and rhudra...they are my tag devil arms

**Naruto **"I can't do that! That would be immoral and irresponsible…hey why didn't I do that?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Because I didn't write it in this story. Naruto only owns a big house…there was no indication that the fourth Hokage left him a fortune."

**Suddenly a carebear appears and says **"The greatest fortune is friends who care about **BOOOOOMMMM! Suddenly Dante, Naruto, Vergil and Mnarutodbz are holding smoking guns.**

**Mnarutodbz shudders and says **"I really hate those things! They creep me out! Next question!"

**Dante **"I'm…old…very old…but young at heart."

**Vergil **"You don't know how old you are do you?"

**Dante **"Noooo…do you know how old I am?"

**Vergil **"I don't know and care."

**Dante laughs and says **"Gotcha! You don't know how old you are either!"

**Vergil looks shocked and says **"O-of course I do."

**Dante **"We're twins so if you don't know my age you don't know yours…so take that sucker!"

**Vergil **"I'll be the bigger man and walk away." **Suddenly Vergil throws two daggers in Dante's legs and while Dante fell down Vergil said **"WALK…away. Just like I did to that guy in green spandex."

**Mnarutodbz **"And the devil arms are in the Namikaze estate."

**Vergil **"We've covered all of the reviews you picked."

**Mnarutodbz **"It seems so."

**Vergil **"Shouldn't we…use a disclaimer or something?"

**Gaara **"May I do it?"

**Mnarutodbz **"No…you did it last time remember? After you let me get beat up by Tsunade. Oh by the way…"

**Mnarutodbz does some hand signs and cries out **"Writer's art; Nightmare jutsu!"

**Suddenly a giant cookie appears and it slowly walks towards Gaara **"EAT ME…EAT ME…"

**Gaara's eyes widen and he says **"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" **Gaara use his sand to stop the large cookie but it doesn't work. Suddenly Gaara said **"Desperate times call for desperate measures…**Play possum jutsu!**

**Mnarutodbz's eyes widens **"Oh crap…we're all going to die!"

**Suddenly Shukaku comes out and with a terrible attack he destroyed the cookie and said **"YEAH BABY! DISCLAIMER TIME!"

**Disclaimer: **Mnarutodbz doesn't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!...BABY! NOW KILL THE REST!

* * *

Naruto was lying in his bed. He was just looking at the ceiling and thought _I'm in the second part of the chunin exams and I have to fight Neji. I can't wait until I get my hands on him. _

He stopped his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. Naruto said "Come in."

Kushina opened the door and said "Naruto you have a visitor."

Naruto "Hi mom. Who is it?"

Kushina "It's Kakashi."

Naruto got out of his bed and went downstairs. He saw Kakashi sitting on the couch and said "Hey Kakashi. What's up?"

Kakashi "Hey Naruto. Everything is fine. Actually I came here because I have some news for you."

Naruto "What is it?"

Kakashi started to scratch the back of his head and said "Well…according to the rules I and Itachi should prepare you for the second part of the chunin exams but Itachi is very busy with Sasuke and well…with my missions and Ino I would barely have the time to give you the training you should have and…"

Naruto smiled "I see and now you're here to tell me to train on my own."

Kakashi "Not quite. I want to try to convince Jiraiya to train you."

Naruto "I see but why are you here first while you could pay Jiraiya a visit?"

Kakashi "Well…it would be easier if you came with me when I asked him."

Naruto "Too scared to do it yourself are we? Fine, let's track Jiraiya down."

Kakashi "You don't mind do you? That Jiraiya trains you instead of me?"

Naruto smiled "I don't mind. Either way I'm being trained by a pervert."

Kakashi cramped up a bit and said "Correction…perverts with useful techniques at their disposal."

The two left the house. They went to the house of Jiraiya and Tsunade and they knocked on the door. Tsunade opened it and she was surprised when she saw Kakashi and Naruto. She said "Kakashi? Naruto? What are you two doing here?"

Kakashi "I'm sorry to disturb you Tsunade but do you know where we can find Jiraiya? I'm going to ask if he has the time to train Naruto over here."

Tsunade "I don't know where he is but I don't think you will have a hard time to convince him."

Kakashi "And why is that?"

Tsunade let out a sigh and said "I'm busy with analyzing the blood I got from Dante and Naruto and every time I'm conducting research Jiraiya heads of and find something else for him to do."

Kakashi "I see. I will look at the bar next. Perhaps he's drinking Sake again. How is your research going?"

Tsunade "It's pretty hard. That devil blood is strong and complex but don't worry…I'll find a way to discover it secrets!"

Kakashi and Naruto said their goodbye's and went to the bar. Jiraiya wasn't there and Kakashi asked the owner if he saw Jiraiya but the owner started to shake his head.

Naruto and Kakashi were looking for an hour before they saw something. They were walking near the women's bathhouse and saw two persons sitting behind it. They decided to investigate it and they were very surprised to see Jiraiya and…Blitz there!

Blitz and Jiraiya didn't notice them and Blitz whispered just hard enough so that Naruto and Kakashi could hear him "Jiraiya…you're the dog man! This position is perfect! You can see every birthmark from here…let alone the bigger things."

Jiraiya chuckled and said "How do you think I wrote my books? This is one of my greatest abilities!"

Kakashi inhaled deeply and it looked like he was ready to shout but he stopped when Naruto poked him. Kakashi looked at Naruto and Naruto smirked evilly and put both of his hands together and only his index and middle fingers were sticking out.

Kakashi didn't know what Naruto meant at first but then it hit him and almost let out a laugh of joy. He and Naruto sneaked close to Jiraiya and Blitz and when they were both close enough they yelled in unison: **Konoha's hidden secret Taijutsu technique: One thousand years of Death!**

Just before the technique hit Jiraiya said "No please dddooonnn''tttt!"

It was too late and both perverts were hit by the technique, sending them through the wall and into the women's bathhouse, causing panic and chaos. Half naked girls screamed in terror and gathered their belongings and ran away as fast as their little legs could take them.

Blitz slowly got up and said "Jiraiya…what just happened?"

Jiraiya groaned and said "Kakashi used his most terrible Taijutsu technique on us."

While the two perverts were recovering Naruto laughed out loud and said "Got you there you pervy sage!"

_30 minutes later_

Blitz already left the group while Jiraiya, Naruto and Kakashi started to sit down near the lake. Jiraiya said "Let's forget about that thing what happened 30 minutes ago. So, you two were looking for me. Why?"

Kakashi said "Well…you know it's the responsibility for a jonin leader to train their pupils for the chunin exams right?"

Jiraiya nodded and Kakashi continued "Well…Itachi is too busy with training Sasuke and I'm going to have my hands full with my missions and training Ino, who obviously need more work than Naruto."

Jiraiya laughed out loud and said "So you want me to train Naruto over here because you're too lazy to do it? Forget it!"

Kakashi wanted to bring in some good arguments to win Jiraiya over but Naruto smiled and said "Jiraiya…I have a proposition for you." And while Naruto was speaking he got a pack of cards out of his trench coat and continued "We'll play poker and the first who wins three hands wins. If I win you will train me seriously…"

Jiraiya started to look interested and said "And…if I win?"

Naruto "Then you can hide in my house while Tsunade is researching."

Jiraiya seemed to think but suddenly he smiled and said "Fine, it's a deal but I must warn you…I'm pretty good at poker!"

Naruto dealt two cards and laid five cards on the ground and Jiraiya looked at his hand. It wasn't a bad hand, pocket kings and there was a king on the board which gave him three of a kind. Jiraiya nodded and said "I'll play this hand." Naruto smirked and said "Me too." And he showed his hand. Naruto was holding pocket aces and since there was an ace on the table he also had three of a kind but higher than Jiraiya.

Jiraiya won the second hand with a flush, Naruto won the third with a fullhouse and the fourth was won by Jiraiya with a straight.

The score was 2 against 2 and that means that the next hand would win. Naruto dealt the cards and then showed the board. It was ace of hearts, ace of clubs, 2 of hearts, king of spades and 4 of hearts.

Jiraiya looked at his hand and he saw that fate gave him pocket aces this time around. With the two other aces on the board it gave him four of a kind…a very rare hand. He heard Naruto say "I'm in."

Jiraiya laughed out loud and said "Me too. Too bad Naruto but you'll lose this one. Four of a kind. Read them and weep!"

Naruto smirked and said "Too bad indeed…for you." Jiraiya looked surprised and Naruto showed him his cards. It was 3 and 5 of hearts, giving him a straight flush! Jiraiya was shocked that he lost and said "H-How did you do that?"

Naruto shrugged and said "I don't know but I'm extremely lucky when it comes to gambling…I don't know why."

Jiraiya sighed and said "Guess that means that I have to train you."

Naruto smirked and nodded "Yep but there is a consolation for you."

Jiraiya "And that is?"

Naruto kept on smirking "While you are training me you are still avoiding Tsunade."

Jiraiya looked dumbfounded but then he started to laugh and soon Naruto and Kakashi followed his example.

The group parted with Jiraiya's promise that he would start Naruto's training tomorrow. He went on his way home. While he was walking in the village he could feel the people glaring at him with all of their hate. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his back but immediately noticed that it was Haku.

Naruto smiled and said "Haku? What are you doing here?"

Haku snuggled her head in Naruto's neck and said "I missed you so I skipped class."

Naruto "I missed you too Haku but what if you miss something important?"

Haku "It isn't something important. It's about the pressure points and I already mastered that."

Naruto's smile got bigger and said "So what do you want to do?"

Haku "How about a nice dinner. I'm starving."

Naruto looked around and he pointed towards a good restaurant and said "How about there?"

Haku nodded but then she said "Isn't that a classy place? Isn't that too expansive?"

Naruto chuckled and said "Don't worry. I've gathered some money in my ninja career and my demon hunting career so don't worry about it."

Haku nodded and they walked towards the restaurant. They entered it and sat down.

It didn't take long before a waiter appeared with a big smile on his face which almost immediately disappeared when he noticed who his clients were. He looked at Naruto and said "We don't serve people like you here so get away."

Naruto "I'll go away after I got something to eat."

The waiter said "Like I said…we don't serve to people like you."

Haku said "Naruto, let's just get out of here."

Suddenly the waiter felt something sticky on his neck. He reached for it and suddenly he was holding a piece of meat in his hand. He looked in the direction it could have come from and saw Anko Mitarashi sitting there.

He said "Did you just throw a piece of meat at me?"

Anko just nodded and said "Yeah. After I saw how you treat you customers I lost my appetite."

The waiter send a glare of hate towards Anko and said "If you're in league with this disgusting individual I must insist your departure miss."

Anko smiled and said "I wonder what the Hokage would say about this event. I suppose he would close down the place immediately."

The waiter startled and suddenly the owner of the restaurant appeared and asked "Is there a problem?"

Anko nodded and said "It seems your waiter is picky on who he should serve and who not."

The owner looked at Naruto and said to the waiter "I warned you so many times that you should leave your personal feelings aside from your job. You're fired."

The waiter looked surprised and said "But sir…"

The owner said "No, I don't want to hear any more of you…I don't even want to see you anymore. Get out of my restaurant!"

The waiter sends a glare of hate towards Naruto and rushed out of the place. The owner turned to Naruto, bowed and said "My apologies for my former employee. He's a bit of a troublemaker."

Naruto nodded and said "I understand."

The waiter said "So what will it be?"

Naruto "I would like the chicken. What about you Haku?"

Haku "Hmm…I would like the beef."

The owner nodded and turned towards Anko and asked "Something else for you miss Mitarashi?"

Anko smiled and said "Just some dango as dessert please."

The owner nodded again and left to give the orders to the chef. The food arrived within ten minutes and Haku immediately wanted to dig in but Naruto stopped her.

Haku said "What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?"

Naruto sniffed and said "Something's wrong here."

He looked around and saw a bird sitting near the window. He got a piece of the chicken and fed it to the bird, which welcomed this treat. The bird ate it but suddenly it started to convulse and then it fell down. The bird was dead.

Haku's eyes widened and asked "What just happened?"

Naruto glared towards the kitchen and said "Those bastards tried to poison me!"

Anko got up as well and while she got up the chair fell down. The sudden sound brought out the owner and the owner asked "Is there a problem?"

Naruto "Nothing much except the fact that your food is poisonous." And Naruto pointed towards the bird. The owner paled and said "How can this be? The chef is absolutely trustworthy and he didn't even know that you were the customer…not that it matters to him anyway but still…"

Naruto "Escort me to the kitchen and let me talk to this 'chef'."

The owner nodded and Anko said "I'm coming too."

The owner led them to the kitchen and the chef said "Boss? Is something the matter?"

The owner of the restaurant nodded and said "The chicken is poisonous."

The chef startled and said "How can that be? I prepared that bird myself and I know for sure that I didn't put any poison in it!"

Naruto could see from his face that the chef wasn't lying and Naruto asked "Did you have your eyes on the chicken the entire time?"

The chef said "Yes…although…no…I had to go to the freezer to get the beef!"

Anko went closer and went through her knees. She looked at the ground and said "There is some dirt on the ground…and it's leading towards the backdoor."

Naruto "If we follow that trail we will know who tried to poison me!"

Anko nodded and said "Let's meet that guy. Guess we both want to exchange some words with him."

Haku, who followed Naruto, said "Not only the two of you…me as well!"

Anko walked to the backdoor and opened it. She saw clear footprints in the sand and it went to the back alley. She, Naruto and Haku went into the alley. No one was there…although…Naruto heard a noise just behind a big wooden crate.

Naruto's arm was suddenly covered in chakra and he punched at the crate. With the power of an explosion it was torn apart, revealing the one who was trying to poison Naruto…it was the waiter who recently lost his job!

Naruto looked at the waiter and said "I thought I was hunting a big fish but it seems that it was nothing more than a pathetic rat."

The waiter wanted to run away but suddenly he was trapped by a prison made out of icy spears. Haku said "Darn I missed…I was aiming for the crown jewels…"

Anko "No abusing please…at least not now. I will take him into custody."

The waiter smirked and said "Like I would stay in prison…my friends will come to free me!"

Anko looked at the waiter and said "Who ever said you would go to jail. You are going to Ibiki together with me. The fact that this young lady would castrate you would seem a happy dream when Ibiki and I are done with you."

Anko walked towards the waiter, grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him THROUGH the icy spears. The waiter was screaming to release him but Anko just strengthened her grip as she kept on walking.

Naruto and Haku went back inside and the owner asked "Did you get him?"

Naruto nodded and explained that it was the former waiter. The owner was shocked and said "I never thought he was capable of that! The chef prepared another chicken and beef for you two…but where is Miss Mitarashi?"

Naruto "She took your former employee into custody…why?"

The owner sighed and said "She hasn't paid for her meal yet."

Naruto "Put it on our tab. That way I can repay the fact she stood up for us against that waiter."

Naruto and Haku started to eat and this time around the food was pretty good. Naruto asked the bill and the owner gave it to him and Naruto paid for the food he, Haku and Anko ate.

Naruto and Haku just left when Anko came back and she said to the owner "My apologies for leaving without paying but I had to take care of something. How much do I owe you?"

The owner started to shake his head and said "Nothing. Mister Umami already paid for your meal."

Anko looked surprised and said "That's pretty decent of him. I normally eat here when I receive a bonus or else I couldn't pay for it."

The owner smiled and said "He didn't even flinch when he saw the bill. He said he was happy to pay it because you stood up against my previous waiter."

Anko was thinking and she said "Strange kid. Decent but strange."

_Somewhere else in Konoha_

Orochimaru was in his secret hideout. Suddenly Kabuto appeared. Orochimaru let out a sigh of relief and asked "And did you find anything out about that Uzumaki kid or that Vergil person?"

Kabuto started to shake his head and said "I used all my skills and charms to get the information but it seems they know just as much about them as we do."

Orochimaru looked like he was thinking and said "Well…than we have to take a more direct approach…we'll take someone who might know something about him and…"

Kabuto interrupted and said "Would that be wise Lord Orochimaru? If something goes wrong it could mess up your plans."

Orochimaru thought it over and said "Guess you're right…do you have any good ideas Orion?"

Orion "Well…why doesn't Kabuto sneak into the village archives and search for the files containing information about that Naruto person?"

Kabuto smiled and said "I've done that already but unlike other ninja the Hokage doesn't have any useful information about him."

Orion "Have you also investigated if someone outside of the villages might know something about that guy?"

Kabuto looked surprised and said "I haven't thought of that yet!"

Orion "Than I suggest you would try that."

Kabuto immediately disappeared. Orochimaru slowly said "I don't know why but that Naruto kid won't leave my mind…there is something off with that child."

Orion shrugged and said "Perhaps you're intrigued that he was able to stand up to you."

Orochimaru "I guess but when I looked at him he reminded me of someone but I can't quite remember who."

_At the Namikaze estate_

Naruto was training on his own in the training room. He removed the trench coat so that he could move more easily. He was just busy with some sword exercises when someone opened the door. Naruto was very surprised when he saw Itachi.

Naruto asked "Itachi? What are you doing here?"

Itachi "I wanted to check up on you. Sasuke is resting now after a hard training session."

Naruto nodded and said "Right…well I'm fine. Jiraiya will come tomorrow to help with my training."

Itachi nodded and said "It seems you found yourself a good substitute teacher."

Naruto smiled but suddenly he looked serious and asked "Are you okay Itachi? You look a bit pale."

It was true. Itachi was very pale and he looked pretty sick. Itachi said "I'm alright. It's nothing I can't manage."

Suddenly Itachi started to cough and suddenly his hand was covered in blood. He looked hazy and fell down.

Naruto started to yell "MOM!"

It took less than a minute before Kushina entered the room and said "What is…" she stopped when she saw Itachi on the ground and Naruto said "Run to Tsunade's house as fast as you can. Something's seriously wrong with Itachi!"

Kushina nodded and ran away to get Tsunade. Naruto kneeled down next to Itachi and turned him around. It looked like Itachi had trouble breathing.

Naruto thought _This isn't good…do you know something about medicine Kyuu?_

Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice in his head and she said **A little bit…let me out so that I can examine him.**

Naruto let the Kyuubi out and she started the examination immediately. After a while she started to shake her head and said **I'm sorry Naruto but he is suffering from a serious disease. It can't be cured by our medicines.**

Naruto looked frustrated and said "Isn't there anything I can do!"

The Kyuubi seemed to think and said **Perhaps there is one way but…it is risky and I don't know if it will cure him.**

Naruto "What is it?"

The Kyuubi said **Well…I only heard legends and the theory of it but there is something called 'the bond'. Since the beginning of time it has only been used 1 time when a demon fell in love with a mortal and tried to save her with this technique. She couldn't take it and died.**

Naruto asked "If we don't do anything he will die anyway right?"

The Kyuubi nodded and said **But no one really knows what will happen if it succeeds. It could be that we make matters worse and remember, the last time it was used a demon performed it. The blood of a devil…even a half devil is much stronger than demonic blood.**

Naruto seemed to think things over. Although he had the chance to save Itachi, there was a big risk and insecurity if he decided to go through with this. He looked at Itachi, who started to look worse with every second and Naruto said "Let's do it Kyuu!"

The Kyuubi looked serious and said **As you wish. **She stretched out her hand and a dagger appeared and she said **Give me your hand Naruto.**

Naruto gave Kyuubi his hand and she made a cut in it. She did the same with Itachi's hand and said **Naruto, take Itachi's hand with your wounded hand and whatever you do…don't let go understand?**

Naruto nodded and did what the Kyuubi wanted him to do. The Kyuubi started to speak in a language long forgotten by humans. Suddenly wind started blow in the room while there wasn't any way wind could reach them. Outside dark clouds gathered and lightening filled the area.

Suddenly Naruto felt some pressure on his body and Itachi started to breath heavier than before. Small sparks of lightning came from their hands. Suddenly a small shockwave appeared and all the chaos that started when the ritual began stopped.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi and said "Did it work?"

The Kyuubi said **I don't know. We have to wait. He either survives the night or he doesn't. It's as simple as that.**

Naruto heard the front door open and he said "Come back Kyuu…my mother mustn't find out that we did something to Itachi."

The Kyuubi nodded and returned inside Naruto's body. Tsunade saw Itachi lying down and immediately started an examination on him. She listened to his heart and she said "I think the worst is over but I would recommend bringing him to the hospital just to be sure. I will examine his blood for any kind of diseases."

Naruto nodded. This came out perfectly because now Itachi would be monitored by the nurses and they could step in if anything happens. He said "Do that Tsunade and keep a close eye on him."

Tsunade turned to Kushina and said "Kushina, can you get a blanket while I go to the hospital to get some people and a stretcher so that we can transport him?"

Kushina nodded and went upstairs to get the blanket while Tsunade went outside. Naruto was alone with Itachi and thought _Did I do the right thing?_

Inside the Kyuubi said **You did all you could. If you didn't do it he would have died within weeks, perhaps a few years if he used medication to prolong his life at the cost of severe pain.**

Naruto _Perhaps but I wish I knew what will happen if it succeeds. Will he be the same or will he be different?_

The Kyuubi sighed and said **You really think too much. You can also think that a meteor will hit Konoha. Things will go like they should and what's done is done.**

Naruto _Guess you're right…nonetheless I will keep my eye on Itachi. If something goes wrong I can step in…it's my responsibility if something happens because of the technique you just performed._

_5 hours later_

Itachi was lying on a hospital bed. He looked peaceful…almost like he was having a nap. But inside his head it wasn't as peaceful…

In his head Itachi was in a dark void. He looked around but he saw nothing except pure darkness. He thought to himself _Am I dead or am I just dreaming? _

A voice from the darkness said "You're very much alive Itachi Uchiha…even better…you're more alive than ever."

Itachi looked around and his eyes pierced through the darkness. Even with his sharingan he couldn't penetrate it and the voice said "Your sharingan doesn't work here…because the sharingan can't be casted on the user itself."

Itachi looked surprised and said "Am I in my mind?"

The voice chuckled and said "Bingo."

Itachi said "But why can't I see anything? Why is everything dark?"

The voice said "Because you are not thinking of anything. Until recently you thought you were dead…no wonder actually because you almost were. Just think about a place and the darkness will disappear."

Itachi thought about something and suddenly a forest appeared…the forest he usually practiced in. He looked in front of him and he saw a man who resembled him a bit. He had the same kind of hairstyle and the same facial features. The only thing what set them apart was the hair color, the eye color and their clothes.

The hair color of the man was silver. The eyes was yellow, not bright yellow but more like the eyes of a cat. The man wore a long black cloak with silver tribals on it.

Itachi looked at him and said "Who are you? Are you a creation of my mind?"

The man laughed and said "No Itachi, I'm not a phantasy. You know who I am…you can feel it…deep inside."

Itachi looked like he was thinking but suddenly said "The…devil arm I obtained?"

The man showed a big smirk and said "Yes. It's me…Abyss."

Itachi looked very surprised to say the least and said "But I thought you were…"

Abyss smirked and said "Just a weapon? Now you have hurt my feelings. No, devil arms are more than just weapons…they are allies, extensions of our masters will."

Itachi "But why do you…?"

Abyss "Look just like you? That's simple; when you obtained me I became part of you and you a part of me."

Itachi "But why are we here? Why are we talking like this? What happened?"

Abyss started to shake his head and said "So many questions. Oh well, since we have enough time I can better explain. Normally we devil arms don't manifest like this. We keep lurking, deep inside, waiting for a call from the master to come out. Only this time something else happened…do you remember what it was Itachi?"

Itachi seemed to think and suddenly remembered something…

**Flashback**

Itachi was standing in front of Naruto but suddenly he had to cough and he could feel his consciousness slipping. He lost his balance and suddenly it went dark. He was in a dark void but in the distance he saw something…it looked like a portal or something. Suddenly Itachi felt like the portal wanted to suck him in.

He looked everywhere to grab hold of so that he wouldn't be sucked in by the portal but there was nothing but the ground he was standing on. He could feel that he was coming closer and closer to the portal and suddenly a lot of different arms were coming out of it, trying to grab his legs and pull him in.

Itachi started to feel helpless as the arms started to pull him in but suddenly he felt something. It was like someone stabbed his hand and when he looked at it he saw a pretty deep cut. The next second lightning erupted from it and after that purple energy leaked from the wound. The purple energy enveloped Itachi's body and with a loud, inhuman scream the arms let go of Itachi and the portal disappeared…

**End of flashback**

Abyss smiled and said "I see you remembered…"

Itachi nodded and said "Yes although I don't really know what happened. Did you save me?"

Abyss started to shake his head and said "My powers aren't capable of that. My powers only manifest together with the one that wields me. The energy you saw was devil energy."

Itachi slowly repeated to himself "Devil energy…Naruto?"

Abyss started to speak again "I don't know what that…Naruto person did but you owe him big time and you should return the favor. Actually…you don't have much of a choice."

Itachi "What do you mean?"

Abyss smiled and said "Now I will explain the reason why I am here…I have to explain what happened before you go mental when you wake up and notice that something is wrong. That Naruto did save your life but whatever he used to do that caused that you two are now…'connected'."

Itachi "Connected in what way?"

Abyss "It's something like a contract. You gain certain things he has while he gains certain things you have…you will understand when you wake up."

Itachi "What do you mean with that?"

Abyss suddenly looked up and said "I guess our time is almost up. Search me up in your dreams when you need me…and call me in battle of course…I'm craving for a good fight once in a while."

Abyss started to float away but Itachi yelled after him "But what did you mean with that I have to return the favor!"

But Abyss couldn't answer anymore because the forest disappeared and a big white room appeared. He looked around and saw no one. Just next to his bed there was a vase with fresh flowers in them. Suddenly the door opened and a nurse came in. The nurse saw that Itachi was awake and said "You're already awake?"

Itachi slowly sat up and said "I thought you people were hoping for that…most nurses do when it concerns patients."

The nurse laughed and said "Of course we were hoping for that but we wouldn't suspect that before tomorrow. I'll get the doctor."

Itachi lay down and thought _Did I just had a dream or was it real?_

The door opened again and an old man walked in. He looked on the chart and said "So Mr. Uchiha…it's good to see you are alright. We weren't expecting that so soon. A lot of people were worried about your condition."

Itachi said "I see. When can I leave. I would like to tell them myself that I am feeling better now."

The doctor started to shake his head and said "You are not going anywhere until the blood result comes back…although we might have a clue what it contains. We had contact with a certain doctor in Tanzuku town."

Itachi paled a little bit because that's the doctor that diagnosed that he had a terminal disease and Itachi said "You haven't told Sasuke or anyone else about my condition right?"

The doctor started to shake his head and said "It's a doctor oath to secrecy. We may not tell anything until you give your permission. Lady Tsunade will find out soon as well because she took a blood sample and she is examining it right now."

Itachi looked worried and mumbled "Dammit…and she can't keep a damn thing for herself."

The door opened again and Sasuke barged in and cried out "I came as soon as I heard from the nurse you were conscious again! What happened Itachi?"

The doctor coughed and Itachi said "They are examining my blood right now but I think it was something I ate that made me fall unconscious."

The doctor glared to Itachi and Sasuke noticed it and said "Tell me doctor…is there anything I should know?"

Before the doctor could answer Tsunade walked in and said "I have the result from the blood test!"

The doctor said "Should I escort Sasuke while you give the result to Itachi or…?"

Tsunade looked dumbfounded at the doctor and said "What for? Itachi is completely healthy."

Now the doctor looked completely confused and said "But…but…"

Tsunade "But do escort Sasuke just for a moment. Although Itachi is perfectly healthy I wanted to ask him something."

The doctor nodded and pushed Sasuke outside. Tsunade sat down next to Itachi's bed and she started "I've examined your blood Itachi and…"

Itachi interrupted her and said "I know what the outcome is. The doctor from Tanzuku town told me a while back. It's terminal."

Tsunade nodded and said "I already knew that…I'm not an idiot you know but that's the strange thing…I wasn't lying when I said you were completely healthy."

Itachi let out a gasp and looked at Tsunade like she was a world wonder and he said "But how?"

Tsunade said "Yes how is the question I've been asking myself over and over again…until I compared your recent blood sample with an older one. Strangely enough they didn't match and suddenly I got an idea…between the time Kushina went out to get me you were alone with Naruto, so I got Naruto's blood sample that I took a while ago to examine it for the medical reasons of devil blood and I noticed some similarities."

Itachi looked at Tsunade and said "What are you saying Tsunade?"

Tsunade "That you are cured…and that you have devil blood now. I don't know until what extent but you do have it."

Itachi looked at the ceiling and thought _So it wasn't a dream after all…is this one part of the 'connection' that Abyss was talking about?_

Tsunade continued "I suggest we keep this a secret until we really know what is going on but we should really ask Naruto what he did."

Itachi nodded and suddenly asked "Why is my body tingling all over?"

Tsunade looked strange and said "What kind of tingling is it? Does it feel like your body is going numb or another kind?"

Itachi "No it is not going numb. It's hard to explain but it feels like my body is pulling and stretching."

Tsunade said "Let's take a closer look." And she grabbed the sheets and revealed Itachi's torso. Both she and Itachi looked surprised. Although Itachi was trained he didn't have much muscle mass because he also trained on agility but suddenly his arms looked more muscular than before.

Tsunade said "Now that's something you don't see every day."

Itachi "What's happening to me?"

Tsunade looked serious "I have no idea."

Itachi "Not even a theory?"

Tsunade seemed to think and she said "Perhaps it's related to the fact you now have devil's blood running through your veins. My theory is that your body is adapting in a way to synchronize with it but I have to research it to have a plausible explanation. I'll be back later to take a tissue sample."

Itachi nodded and Tsunade stood up and said "I'll let Sasuke in. He has been waiting a long time before you woke up."

Itachi nodded and said "And in the meantime?"

Tsunade "I'll leave you here until tomorrow morning just to be sure. First I'm going to Naruto and try to get some information out of him and then I'll come back to get a tissue sample from you. If everything works out we have an answer before tomorrow morning."

Itachi nodded and said "Fine…by the way can you do something for me?"

Tsunade "What is it?"

Itachi "Can you get Kakashi Hatake in here? I wanted to ask him something."

Tsunade nodded "Sure."

_One hour later_

Naruto just got out of the shower after a hard training session. He was wearing short blue pants, a blue vest and black sandals. He was just having a simple conversation with Dante when Tsunade came into the office.

Naruto looked surprised because normally Tsunade wouldn't come in without a reason and he said "Hey there Tsunade."

Tsunade "Hi Naruto. I need to talk to you…alone please."

Naruto "Just talk. Dante almost knows everything what happens in this house and we have no secrets."

Tsunade nodded and said "Well…it's about Itachi…"

Naruto "What about Itachi? Did he…?"

Tsunade smiled and said "No he isn't dead. He woke up but that wasn't the thing I came here for."

Naruto "Then what is it?"

Tsunade "When I examined his blood I noticed something…out of the ordinary."

Naruto "You need to be a bit more specific. What is out of the ordinary?"

Tsunade "Don't act so ignorant. I discovered that you must have done something to Itachi when your mother went out to get me!"

Naruto made an arm gesture and said "Oh you mean that. Yeah I did something. Why? Did something happen?"

Tsunade "If something happened? He's suddenly cured from a terminal illness, he suddenly has devil blood inside of him and his body changing so you tell me if something has happened!"

Naruto "Oh that's all for the better right…"

Tsunade "Why didn't you say anything?"

Naruto "What should I have said? 'Oh Tsunade, I did a technique on Itachi. Of course I don't know if he will survive it and I don't know what will happen if it works. Oh yeah a demon performed it a long time ago but the person he did it on died in the process'. Then you would give me an endless speech about how immoral and irresponsible it is."

Tsunade looked angry and said "You deserve a kick in the groin! Who knows what will happen next…perhaps he will grow a second head or starts to breathe fire or something!" **(AN: A little bit of humor about the great fireball jutsu.) **

Dante stepped into the conversation and said "Correct me if I'm wrong but…if Naruto wouldn't have done something…what would have happened to Itachi?"

Tsunade suddenly calmed down and stuttered "He…would have…died…"

Dante "So what Naruto did was save his life right?"

Tsunade "Yes but think about consequences. Who knows what will happen to Itachi in the future because of this."

Dante "But at least he has a future. It's as simple as this 'Naruto had the power to save Itachi and he had 2 choices…or he could have let him die from the illness or he would use his power to save him.' So let Naruto handle this in his own way and if something goes wrong he can settle things from there."

Tsunade nodded "Fine, then I hold you responsible if something goes wrong Naruto. I think Itachi want some answers too when he is released from the hospital."

Naruto shrugged "Fine but I don't have all the answers…because this is the first time the technique succeeded."

Tsunade "Then you can explain him that…anyway…I'm off." And Tsunade left the office.

Dante turned to Naruto and said "She is a bit overdramatic isn't she?"

Naruto nodded "Yes although I can imagine that she is a bit concerned about Itachi's wellbeing as a doctor."

Dante "But I am wondering….what's going to happen next? I mean Itachi lived his life as a human so far and now he suddenly has devil blood. He needs to know what he can do with it."

Naruto "Well…he is my responsibility so I have to take care of it."

Dante "Perhaps it would be a good idea if you inform Vergil. He has a lot of knowledge when it comes to devils and demons and perhaps he can find out what exactly happened to Itachi or what will happen."

Naruto nodded "Good idea Dante. Only keep this a secret from my mother will you? I have the feeling she isn't completely comfortable with the idea of demons and devils."

Dante "Sure…"

_In the hospital_

Itachi was still lying in the hospital bed. Sasuke just left after Itachi told him countless of times that nothing was wrong with him. Itachi was thinking _I wonder if Tsunade will be able to find out what is going to happen to me…I hope it isn't anything serious._

Suddenly Itachi heard a familiar voice in his head **Don't worry too much about it or you will get wrinkles.**

Itachi startled and thought _Abyss? Can you speak through my mind every time you wish?_

Abyss chuckled and said **Yes although I don't plan to make a habit out of it.**

Itachi _Do you know what's happening to my body?_

Abyss **Of course I do. I'm a part of you so I know everything what's happening to you. That lady you were talking to earlier was pretty close with her theory.**

Itachi _So my body is adapting to contain the devil blood?_

Abyss **Well actually…it's the other way around. The devil blood is enhancing your body so that it can be used in the most effective way. Devil's aren't only known for their powerful energy but also for their inhuman strength. That strength couldn't be obtained with your old body.**

Itachi_ I see…does it do that with every part of my body?_

Abyss **I don't really comprehend the question.**

Itachi _I unlocked something called the mangekyo sharingan some time ago. It's powers are so much stronger than a normal sharingan but that power comes with a high price…every time I use a strong technique with it my eyesight degenerates._

Abyss **I see…I don't know if the devil blood can cure that problem…you have to find that one out yourself.**

Itachi _Now I have only one question…am I the same as Naruto? Some sort of human/devil hybrid?_

Abyss **No, you are not a half devil. You only have attributes like a half devil…you can call it some sort of pseudo half devil form and your powers are somehow linked with Naruto's.**

Itachi _I think I understand only I'm worrying about the extent I'm linked with Naruto._

Abyss let out a sigh and said **Don't worry about things you can't change anything about. What's done is done and the consequences will reveal themselves in time.**

Itachi _Guess you're right…but I'm wondering…why are you suddenly talking from the moment Naruto did something to me?_

Abyss **I was always here but it's hard to find a mental link…especially with humans but I think your newly acquired devil blood works as a conductor but we have to end our conversation now…that lady is returning.**

Abyss just finished the sentence when the door opened and Tsunade came in. She said "I've examined the skin tissue and I have to say that it's quite amazing. I was wrong with my theory…it's not your body that triggered the change its…"

Itachi interrupted her and said "It's the devil blood inside of me."

Tsunade looked surprised but then she nodded and asked "How did you know?"

Itachi "A good guess."

Tsunade looked suspiciously at Itachi and said "Well anyway…we won't have to wait until tomorrow…you can leave right now if you wish."

Itachi nodded "I think I will do that…there are a few things I want to ask Naruto."

Tsunade "I already saw him. I didn't get much information out of him…simply because he didn't know much."

Itachi "So he doesn't know what's happening to me either?"

Tsunade started to shake her head and said "No…he only said that he used a risky technique. You either survived or you died from it."

Itachi looked at the ceiling. Tsunade noticed it and said "I already wanted to give him a piece of my mind for that but…"

Itachi interrupted her and said "I don't mind. I would've died anyway from that disease."

Tsunade looked surprised and said "But don't you think he took too much risk. Perhaps we could've found a cure in time."

Itachi showed a faint smile and said "The doctor from Tanzuku town already told me that the chance was very slim that someone could find a cure. I could have prolonged it with medication but in time I would suffer greatly. I would rather die because someone tried to save me than from that disease so in the end Naruto did me a big favor."

Tsunade heard Itachi's speech and said "Guess you're right. I will go now so that you can change. Your clothes are in the closet over there."

Itachi nodded and Tsunade left. Itachi got dressed. He noticed that he was a bit stiff and his body was still tingling but it didn't bother him too much. He left the room but suddenly bumped into Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Itachi and said "Hey Itachi…I was just on my way to see you. Are you discharged already?"

Itachi nodded and said "Yes. It wasn't too serious."

Kakashi seemed to think and said "Okay…well you should take it easy…just to be sure."

Itachi "I will."

Kakashi nodded but suddenly looked serious and said "Perhaps I'm crazy but…you look kind of different Itachi."

Itachi "What do you mean?"

Kakashi "When you spend time with someone you get to know him. I already noticed something is different with you just by looking at you."

Itachi smiled and said "Well there is no tricking you Kakashi but first I have to confirm something before I can tell anything."

Kakashi nodded and said "I understand but I expect that you say something if it interrupts with coming missions."

Itachi "I will. So I just want to ask something…how is the training with Naruto and Ino going?"

Kakashi started to scratch the back of his head and said "Well…Ino is showing a lot of progress because Ten-ten helps her out as well but…I don't know anything about Naruto because I asked someone else to train him."

Itachi glared at Kakashi and said "You know we should train them ourselves right?"

Kakashi sighed and said "Well…you were busy with Sasuke although he isn't part of your group and I'm busy with Ino and my missions and I couldn't find the time to train Naruto thoroughly so that's why I asked someone else to step in."

Itachi "And who might that somebody be?"

Kakashi eye-smiled and said "Jiraiya is helping Naruto out with his training."

Itachi relaxed a bit and said "Well…that's good. He did train Naruto's father well. Let's hope he can do the same with his former pupil's son."

Kakashi "Well I wonder if that's necessary. Remember that even we don't know what Naruto is capable of and what knowledge he possesses. You weren't there during the fight against Kiba but I could clearly see that Naruto was playing with him from the start."

Itachi "I think his strength will be tested when he has to fight Neji. Neji is a lot stronger and smarter than Kiba."

Kakashi "I wonder…"

_At the Namikaze residence_

Naruto just explained to Vergil what happened between him and Itachi and what happened to Itachi after that. Vergil became very intrigued by Naruto's story just like he is intrigued by everything that was connected to demons and devils.

He said to Naruto "This is all very interesting. I never heard of a technique like that. I wonder if there are some books around that can provide us with some answers."

Naruto seemed to think as well but Dante suddenly said "Well…we can ask Blitz. That guy always seems to get information and perhaps he knows where you can find books about this subject."

Naruto said "Him?"

Dante nodded "I think he would be the perfect person to ask. He did know about that Orochimaru fellow while we didn't which proves that he already started investigating this area."

Naruto let out a sigh and said "Guess we have no choice. Where could we find him now?"

Dante "Let's ask the Hokage. Perhaps he might have a clue because he always knows what is happening in the village."

Naruto and Vergil nodded and left the mansion and went to the Hokage's tower. They entered his office. The Hokage looked surprised when he saw the three people entering his office and he said "Naruto? Dante and Vergil? What great timing…I was just thinking about the three of you."

Dante smirked and said "Only good thoughts I hope?"

The Hokage looked serious and said "It depends. I heard what happened to Itachi. Tsunade and I had a good conversation. Do you wish to explain what happened and what will be happening Naruto?"

Naruto "We are trying to find that out and that's why we went here."

The Hokage looked surprised and said "I don't know anything about the supernatural…that's your department."

Naruto laughed and said "I don't mean that old man Hokage…we are looking for Blitz who might know something and that's the reason why we are here."

The Hokage "Ah that man who sticks his nose into certain affairs."

Dante nodded and said "Yes that one. Do you know where we can find him?"

The Hokage said "You can try training field 2. For some reason he is always to be found there."

Vergil nodded and said "Then we will go there."

The three left, leaving a surprised Hokage because he wanted to ask Naruto some other questions but they left so quick that he barely got a chance…

_At training field 2_

15 minutes after the conversation with the Hokage Naruto, Dante and Vergil arrived at training field 2. It looked deserted and Dante said "Guess he isn't here. We have to look further."

Vergil looked like he was focusing on something and said "Stop talking and listen."

It became quiet and all three of them were listening and Naruto said "Do I hear someone snoring?"

Vergil nodded and said "And it's coming from that tree over there if I'm not mistaken."

The three men walked towards the tree and looked up. They all saw Blitz, sleeping on a branch. Naruto said "Is this his regular sleeping location?"

Dante shrugged "I don't know. I barely saw him after the chunin exams."

Vergil "We need information. Let's wake him up." He unsheathed Yamato and slashed towards the branch. Yamato itself didn't cut the branch but some sort of energy that came out of the sword did and the branch came down together with Blitz, who woke up in mid-air and fell down with a scream.

Blitz slowly got up and with a lazy voice he said "You're crazy man. Did you really need to do that?"

Vergil "We need information and you were sleeping in a tree."

Blitz "You could've yelled to wake me up man."

Naruto "Do you normally sleep in there?"

Blitz nodded "I don't have a place on my own here so I don't have another choice."

Naruto "Well in that case…perhaps you're interested in a deal."

Blitz looked surprised and said "A deal?"

Naruto nodded "If you use your…expertise for the Devil May Cry Agency you can sleep at my place…starting right now."

Blitz "That's fine by me homes but what do you need?"

Vergil "We need to do some research about demonic and devil techniques. Do you know if there is a book in this area about that subject?"

Blitz seemed to think "Well…I did find out that the Hokage has a pretty big library and that there is a book collector in a village 10 miles from here."

Dante "Didn't I tell you guys? He always seems to get information from everywhere."

Naruto "I'm convinced. Let's try the closest possibility and try to find out if old man Hokage has the book we need."

Vergil nodded and the four men went back to the Hokage tower. The Hokage was surprised to see Naruto, Vergil and Dante back so soon and he said "I see you found Blitz."

Naruto nodded and Vergil said "He told us you have big personal library which might contain the book we need."

The Hokage said "I have a personal library but most books are simple novels."

Blitz said "That's not what I heard. Some kid told me that you have a 'secret' library which contains information about ninja and since recently some books about demons."

The Hokage looked at Blitz with some humor and said "And you believe the word of a child?"

Blitz "I do if that kid is your grandchild."

The Hokage startled and Naruto noticed it and said "Please old man Hokage…one of those books might tell us what can happen to Itachi because of the technique I used."

The Hokage seemed to think but suddenly he nodded and said "Good but the books remain in my library. If you want to read something you can do it in there."

The four people nodded and the Hokage turned to Blitz and with a sly smirk he said "Well…since you have so much information…can you find out where my library is?"

Blitz smirked. He saw this as a challenge and he said "Well…the kid told me it could be somewhere in your office."

And he walked towards the bookcase and looks at the titles. He suddenly said "I notice one thing here. I did some research on this village and the previous leaders. The first Hokage was called Hashirama Senju, the second was called Tobirama Senju, you are the third called Hiruzen Sarutobi and the fourth was called Minato Namikaze."

The Hokage nodded and said "That's all correct but where are you going with this story?"

Blitz smirked and said "I noticed that the four names I just mentioned also appeared on some book covers…like this title 'Dream manifestations by Arazi Hashirama' and a bit further I see 'Biological wonders by Tobirama Sabu'. So perhaps if I do this…"

And Blitz started slide some books towards him and suddenly a 'click' sound was heard and the bookcase opened.

Vergil raised his eyebrows because he was surprised that Blitz was able to find an answer to such a complex system but Dante whispered to him "Blitz is a genius although he acts stupid sometimes. He managed to hack into NASA computers and crash them when he was only fourteen and solves almost impossible riddles like they are nothing more than mere crossword puzzles."

Vergil "But why does he work as an informant?"

Dante "He told me once that he developed some sort of machine but he wanted to put it on the market by himself and that required a lot of money. To get money he started counterfeiting but they were discovered by an undercover policeman. Blitz 'partner' killed the police officer but blamed it one him. Blitz was convicted and got 20 years but he managed to escape and worked as an informant ever since."

Vergil "But why does he speak like some sort of gangster?"

Dante "That one is obvious…that way people think he is ignorant and that way he can get information he couldn't get otherwise…but he can also speak like a gentleman if he has to."

Suddenly Blitz said "Yo! Are you two ready to start some research dawgs!"

Dante shrugged and he, Naruto, Vergil and Blitz entered the Hokage's library. It contained a lot of books about various subjects. Blitz looked around and said "This is really going to be a pain in the ass man!"

Naruto "Let's just start. The sooner we begin the sooner this is over with."

The four started investigating. There were some good old books but still they haven't found what they were searching for. Eventually Blitz cried out "I think I found something."

The other three gathered around Blitz and Naruto looked at the book and said "What the...I can't read that."

Blitz "I can read it reasonably. There are some similarities between this text and old Celtic runes so I can fill the gaps if I can't translate certain words. I will translate. This chapter is about contracts between devils, humans and demons."

Vergil "This might be what we are looking for."

Dante "I didn't know you could read something like this."

Blitz smirked "I'm a man with many talents ya dig!"

Naruto "Yeah, yeah, just read the text!"

Blitz seemed to look at it and said "Ah…there is a piece about a contract between a devil or demon and a human…let's see…it's about a demon who used this technique to save his mortal lover but she died because of it and this is a well-founded theory of what might have happened if it succeeded."

Naruto looked disappointed "Just a theory?"

Blitz "According to this text the technique never succeeded so there wasn't a reason to know for sure and this is the closest thing we might get."

Vergil "What does it say?"

Blitz "It says: We believe that if the technique succeeded the demon and his lover would be connected for the rest of their lives. What's his is hers and what is hers is his. The two would remain the same but through their connection they gain certain qualities from each other."

Dante looked at Naruto who looked quite surprised and Naruto said "Does it say anything else?"

Blitz looked further and said "Yes…there is something about the giver and the taker but I can't figure out what the text means."

Vergil "Just read it out loud. Perhaps one of us might find out what it means."

Blitz "The giver takes superiority and the taker takes from him what's rightfully his by birth. They share what can be shared and feel need when needed."

The other three looked confused. They didn't understand it either. The Hokage listened in as well and suddenly coughed. He said "Correct me if I'm wrong but the text says something about a giver and taker right?"

Blitz nodded and said "Yes that's what the text says."

The Hokage said "Well…Naruto performed the technique on Itachi so would that make Naruto the giver and Itachi the taker?"

The four people looked at each other and Vergil said "That is a plausible theory."

Dante "But what the hell does the rest mean? And what is that connection the text speaks about?"

Vergil "Well…Naruto told me that Itachi is cured from a terminal illness and that his body is changing because he now has devil blood. Perhaps that connection represents that Itachi acquired devil blood from Naruto."

Blitz "That makes sense but what about the rest about that giver and taker part?"

Dante "I have no idea."

Vergil "Me neither."

Naruto "Hey don't ask me…you are the smart guys."

Vergil said "At least we made some progress…"

Naruto let out a sigh of annoyance and said "No we don't…it's just an explanation from the things Tsunade already found out…we want to find out what will happen next."

Vergil "We probably won't find anything out because no one ever succeeded this technique."

Blitz said "I'm sorry bro but I agree with Vergil over here."

Naruto sighed once again and said "Guess you are right…we have to find out the rest ourselves."

Blitz "Some people I used to know always said "Knowledge is power but just like a diamond it has many facets."

Everyone looked at Blitz and Vergil said "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Blitz smirked "That knowledge can and must be gained by more than 1 ways…not just books but also field work, experimenting and stuff like that."

Naruto looked dumbfounded at Blitz but suddenly he started to laugh "Supposed you're right. Let's go home."

The four people were ready to leave but the Hokage suddenly said "Wait a minute Vergil. I heard that reading books about demonology is a hobby of yours."

Vergil turned around and nodded and the Hokage walked towards a shelf and got a book that was concealed. It was a black book with some weird runes on the cover and the Hokage said "The one who gave me this said this book is worth reading but I don't understand it…probably because of my lack of knowledge about demons, devils and other supernatural occurrences so I'm giving it to you."

Vergil took the old thick book from the Hokage and looked at it. The cover said "CCD" Vergil looked strange at the title and opened the book. The first page said "Cronache confrontare Diavolo". Vergil was examining the pages and said "How did you get this book?"

The Hokage said "Some old book trader sold it to me. He said he found it somewhere and wanted to sell it because it gave him the jitters…why?"

Vergil "No wonder he got frightened from the book…do you know what material was used to make this book?" The Hokage started to shake his head and Vergil said "The cover is a mixture of bones and carton, the pages are made out of human skin and the letters are written with blood."

The Hokage looked at the book with a disgusted look on his face and he said "That's terrible!"

Vergil nodded "It is but it also says something about the book. It means it must have some importance and can contain rich histories about demons and devils alike. It might prove useful in the future."

The Hokage nodded and said "Just take it with you…I don't even want it back in my library again now that I know what they used to make it."

Vergil "Thank you. Let's go."

And Vergil left the office followed by the other three people.

_The next day_

Naruto just got out of the shower. He got dressed and went downstairs. His mother was out shopping and Haku had medical ninja class. The first person he saw was Blitz and Blitz said "Yo man…this house rocks! How are you able to finance this place?"

Naruto glared at Blitz and said "I inherited it from my father."

Blitz "I thought you or your mother was rich. Do you know how much tax benefits you can get with a place like this?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow and said "Don't tell me you know something about finances as well."

Blitz smirked "Remember I'm a man…"

Naruto ended his sentence and said "With many talents…you said that before."

Blitz "But yes I do know some things about finance…I even worked with it a few times and I only failed once."

Naruto "You failed?"

Blitz let out a sigh "Yes…I couldn't fix Dante's finances…that guy had too many debts! It was an accountant's nightmare. Imagine it like this: Ä busy day in an office is like a dog but Dante's paperwork was like an elephant…no a dinosaur! It was like a stream with no beginning and no end!"

Naruto let out a laugh and said "Yes I heard that from Trish. But to go back to the topic, if the time ever comes you can do the taxes."

Blitz smirked "For a small fee of course."

Naruto smirked back and said "We'll see when the time comes."

And Naruto started to walk to the part of the house where Dante's office was. He saw Dante on his chair…relaxing as always and Vergil was leaning at the end of the desk reading the book the Hokage gave him.

Naruto said "Hey Vergil…what are you doing in Dante's office? I thought you locked yourself up in your room."

Vergil "No I didn't"

Naruto "Why not? Not that I mind or something but you like peace and quiet when you are reading and normally you can get that in your room."

Vergil "It was impossible to do it."

Naruto "Why?"

Vergil "Trish is upstairs…the air she spreads is enough to lose my concentration."

Dante answered without opening his eyes "Trish is okay. She certainly has her moments."

Vergil "The only moment she has is when her eyes are closed…preferably forever."

Dante "That's harsh Virge."

Vergil "So was your birth but you can't hear me complain about it."

Dante growled "You are in a bad mood."

Vergil "Because I'm surrounded by people who do nothing more than talk about useless subjects."

Dante wanted to reply but someone knocked on the front door. Naruto opened it and he saw a man in a suit. Naruto looked at the man and concluded that he either had a lot of money or was a salesman. The man adjusted his glasses and said "Good morning sir. Could you tell me if a man called Slayer lives here?"

Naruto "Yes…"

The man said "Can I speak to him…I have a job for him."

Naruto invited the man in and guided him to the office. Vergil looked up when he saw the man and the man said "Ah there you are. My boss and I have been looking for you for quite some time."

Vergil "You have been looking for me? That means you and your superior have a problem."

The man nodded and with a smile he said "Like always when we are contacting you."

Vergil "What kind of problem is it?"

The man said "In my boss his home village people are being abducted regularly. It started a few months ago and they crossed the line when they abducted my boss's niece."

Vergil "What kind of people are being abducted?"

The man said "It started with homeless people but now it's mostly children."

Vergil nodded and said "I will take the job. The payment will go according to the usual procedure."

The man smiled and said "We know…here is the first half."

The man handed Vergil a piece of paper and a check. Dante took a quick glance at the check and he paled a little bit and said "WHAT THE! Which god did you please to earn this amount of money!"

The man looked at Dante and asked Vergil "Who is this individual?"

Vergil "My twin brother."

The man looked surprised and said "We didn't know you had a brother."

Vergil "It wasn't relevant. Our relation is strictly professional…I stay out of your business and you stay out of mine."

The man nodded "Of course…we always value your work because you are so discrete."

Vergil looked at the piece of paper. It was information regarding the mission. Vergil said "Your people saw men from The Order of Light near the area?"

The man nodded and Vergil said "The first time they were noticed is around the time the first abduction took place. I think those two are connected…we need someone who knows something about the methods of The Order of Light."

Naruto "Why don't you ask Maya?"

Vergil seemed to think and said "Oh yes, the descendant of that lady with the weapon fetish." And Vergil turned to the man and said "You can tell your boss I accepted the mission."

The man bowed and left the office. Naruto saw the man leave and said "Do you need help Vergil?"

Vergil "No. I took some missions from them and most of them weren't very difficult. And on top of that…don't you have to train for the chunin exams?"

Naruto smirked "That's why I want to come. There are a lot of distractions here with this entire Itachi stuff going on and this mission might be the break I need."

Vergil "If you see it that way then you may come."

Dante "What about me?"

Vergil "You have your own business."

Dante "But no clients at the moment!"

Vergil "If you really want to but you will have to do things my way."

Dante "Fine…I'll ask Trish if she wants to take care of the shop in case someone arrives."

_Somewhere else_

Itachi finally came home. After he got discharged from the hospital he went to the lake near Konoha. It was the place where he loved to think about difficult matters. Itachi closed the door and suddenly saw Sasuke.

Sasuke looked very surprised and said "Itachi? But I thought you had to stay at the hospital!"

Itachi smiled and said "It wasn't as bad as they thought and they discharged me."

Sasuke looked suspiciously at Itachi but suddenly he shrugged and said "That's good then."

Itachi nodded and said "It is…only we have to wait a few days with your training…there is something I need to figure out."

Sasuke "What is it?"

Itachi started to shake his head and said "I can't tell you yet before I know all the details. Have you seen Naruto by any chance?"

Sasuke "Naruto? Not recently…why?"

Itachi "I just wanted to ask him something."

Sasuke "Last time I saw him he was busy with training in his mansion…if it's urgent you can find him there I suppose."

Itachi nodded "Then I will go see him…I'll be back in time to make dinner."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi left the house.

_With Naruto_

Naruto, Vergil and Dante were on their way to Kurenai Yuuhi's house. They left Blitz at the mansion. Naruto knocked on the door and Kurenai opened. She looked surprised when she saw the three people and asked "Naruto? Can I help you with something?"

Naruto smiled and said "Perhaps. Is Maya there? We need to ask her something."

Kurenai nodded and said "Come in."

The three people followed Kurenai and when they reached the living room Kurenai said "Maya, Naruto, Vergil and Dante are here to see you."

Maya looked up and said "Hi Naruto, what's up?"

Naruto "Nothing much…we came here to ask you something."

Maya nodded "Sure, what is it?"

Vergil stepped forward and said "I received a mission from a frequent client. In the mission's details I saw the name of The Order of Light a few times and we suspect that my new mission and The Order of Light are connected."

Maya nodded and said "And you are here to ask me some questions because I worked for them."

Vergil nodded and gave Maya the paper with the details of the mission. Maya read it through and said "Perhaps they are there because they suspect demon activity there."

Dante started to shake his head and said "I don't think so. The paper says it started with homeless people and after that that target changed in children. Demons are always consistent with their prey."

Maya "Perhaps you are dealing with two different demons?"

Vergil "That could be but that is speculation. The only facts we have are that homeless people and children are being abducted and that The Order of Light is there."

Maya "Well I don't think I can help you. I only know how The Order of Light operates in various situations and that they are hunting demons."

Maya read the paper another time and she suddenly said "This paper says that someone appeared who is slim, has medium long blond hair and is wearing a black robe with a white cross on it."

Vergil nodded and Maya continued "Be careful if you meet him. He is one of the higher class warriors with The Order of Light and should not be taken lightly if you should cross paths with him."

Vergil "I will remember that. Thank you for your information."

Maya returned the paper and said "You're welcome Vergil."

The three men left the house and Vergil said "Well, I suppose that is all the information we can get from here. We will take 2 hours to prepare. We will travel light so don't bring too much items with you."

Naruto and Dante nodded and they returned to the Namikaze estate. They entered the house and Naruto saw Kushina in the hallway.

Kushina said "Naruto…you have company. Itachi is sitting in the living room."

Naruto let out a sigh and said to Vergil and Dante "You two should prepare yourselves for the mission. I'm going to speak to Itachi…alone."

Dante and Vergil gave an understanding nod and went upstairs. Naruto entered the living room and saw Itachi sitting on the couch.

Naruto said "Hey Itachi what's up?"

It wasn't the most sensible thing to say in this kind of situation but on the other hand…what is?

Itachi showed a sarcastic smirk and said "Same old…floating between life and death, being saved by a student by the means of a dangerous old ritual and a body that is changing."

Naruto started to scratch the back of his head and said "I'm sorry Itachi but you were in mortal danger and well…it was either this way or certain death."

Itachi smiled and started to shake his head "I'm not mad about the fact you use a…unorthodox method to save my life. I'm just here to find out what the consequences are for using such a technique and what is going to happen to me in the future."

Naruto "Well…I don't exactly know either. We did some research and found an old book that contained some information regarding the technique I used but it was a bit confusing."

Itachi "What did it say?"

Naruto "I don't know exactly anymore…it was something about a giver and taker and stuff like that…I believe Vergil has the book. But it's nothing more than a theory."

Itachi let out a sigh "So even if I know what the books says I am still unable to know what is going to happen to me exactly."

Naruto nodded "Indeed…did you notice something else that's…different?"

Itachi "Well…I don't know if it was real or a dream but I saw something that represented my devil arm Abyss."

Naruto nodded "That can be…Devil Arms are sentient weapons. Dante has a lot of them and each of them has a will of their own. Try to summon your devil arm Itachi."

Itachi nodded, stretched out his arm and Abyss appeared in it. Naruto and Itachi both saw that Abyss was different. Normally it looked like a normal scythe although it was completely black. The blade was now completely silver and the handle was black with silver graphics on it and the end was decorated with a silver skull with rubies as eyes.

Naruto said "It probably got an upgrade when your body started to change. Now focus on Abyss…try to call him forth in a physical form."

Itachi did was Naruto asked him to do and suddenly an ethereal entity appeared. It looked a lot like the grim reaper. It looked around and said "Why have you summoned me here?"

Itachi said "You appeared in my mind and Naruto just taught me how to summon you."

The ethereal entity looked at Naruto and said "So you are the devil hybrid that saved my wielder. And let me guess…you summoned me to find out what's happening."

Naruto nodded and Abyss said "I don't know the specific details and the things I do know you two must find out on your own. Don't summon me for trivial purposes ever again."

And with that the ethereal entity disappeared. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and said "Well he is a real mister nice guy."

Itachi "Well it was worth a try. Guess we have no other choice then to find out what will happen next."

Naruto nodded and with a smile he said "Don't worry…we'll find out soon enough."

Itachi nodded and said "Indeed. I am going to leave now. I'm going to continue my brother's training."

Naruto "Please do and give my regards to Sasuke."

Itachi "I will." And Itachi left the house. Naruto shrugged and went upstairs to prepare for the mission with Vergil and Dante…

_1,5 hours later at the gates of Konoha_

Naruto, Vergil and Dante were ready to leave and Naruto asked "So, where are we going?"

Vergil "The mission details say the town is called Ouzuki. It's a town not far from here. It is a wild with a lot of shady characters who don't like strangers."

Dante "Sounds like fun."

Vergil "Remember that we are playing by my rules so we will try to keep a low profile. Don't immediately walk in and shoot everything on sight."

Dante "Yeah I remember…only do something when either the time is ripe or when we are being attacked."

Vergil nodded "Exactly…let's start walking."

The group started walking. After four hours Dante said "Hey Vergil…you said that the town wasn't far away from Konoha but we've been walking for four hours straight."

Vergil looked irritated and said "Stop complaining. It won't take long before we get there. You can rest there."

Dante "Do you have something planned already?"

Vergil "I normally have a good approach. I go to the nearest bar."

Dante "I didn't know you drink."

Vergil "I don't but others do and the alcohol make them more talkative. It is a good place to get information swiftly."

Naruto "I never thought of it that way…although it explains the success we had during a mission around one year ago."

Dante "Oh you mean while we were in that bar with those tough guys."

Vergil "What happened?"

Dante "Well we couldn't get any information and someone suggested a wager…a game of poker. If we win that guy would give us the information we needed but if we lose we had to leave the town forever…"

Vergil "That couldn't have ended well knowing your luck with gambling."

Dante smirked and started to shake his head "I didn't play…Naruto did. I can't really explain it but his luck with gambling games is extraordinary. That poor guy lost one game after another and in the end he had to spill the beans."

Vergil "I see."

Naruto looked in the distance and he saw the outlines of a town and he asked "Is that Ouzuki town?"

Vergil nodded "Indeed."

They increased their pace but suddenly they stopped when four people appeared and blocked their way.

One of them said "If you want to reach Ouzuki town you will have to pay the toll."

Vergil "Last time I was around this area there wasn't a toll."

The man said "Well that was then and this is now. Pay the toll or turn around."

Dante "I choose option C…going to Ouzuki town without paying the toll."

The man smirked and said "Don't you see that you three are outnumbered. There are only three of you and four of us…and we're all former ninja!"

Dante looked at Vergil and Vergil said "And how much is the toll?"

The man said "2000 each."

Vergil "That is a high price just to get into Ouzuki town. I have something better than money to pay you scoundrels."

The man looked slightly interested and asked "And that is?"

Vergil grabbed the handle of Yamato and suddenly a click sound was heard. The next second the clothes of the scoundrels was torn into pieces and Vergil said "I will let you live."

The eyes of the man widened and said "Good enough…" suddenly he turned around and screamed "LET'S GO! THESE GUYS AREN'T NORMAL!"

And the four people fled into the bushes. Vergil snorted and the three people kept on walking. When they reached the town Vergil said "We'll go to the 'Roughneck', it's a bar with a lot of shady characters. It would be best to keep Naruto outside."

Dante looked at Vergil and said "Why?"

Vergil "With a child with us we would make fools out of ourselves and we can waste valuable information."

Dante seemed to think and said "I don't agree with you on that one."

Vergil "Why not?"

Dante "Naruto isn't your regular kid and sometimes he can get information we can't get otherwise. One time he got information from a few ladies just because he looked…well the word they used was adorable."

Naruto growled "Please don't tell me I have to use the 'cute act' again?"

Dante smirked "Only when it's necessary."

While Naruto sighed Vergil said "Fine…you have convinced me Dante. We will take him with us."

Dante and Naruto nodded and followed Vergil to the bar. It wasn't far and they finally reached it after 5 minutes. When they went through the door they got almost blown away from the amount of smoke the 'guests' were spreading. It was a complete mess. In the background they heard something that was supposed to be music which was totally overwhelmed by the screaming and laughing from the visitors of the bar.

The three of them saw a rough looking guy. He was over 7 feet and he was very muscular. Vergil said "We will try to get information out of that person."

Naruto looked around and he saw a few women talking together. Naruto said "Vergil, before we try that, can you give me the mission details please."

Vergil "Why?"

Naruto "I think I have a safer way to get information."

Vergil looked strange, shrugged and gave Naruto the mission details. Naruto took a quick glance at the paper, gave Repent to Vergil and said "Okay…wait here for a minute."

Naruto walked away and Vergil asked to Dante "What is he doing?"

Dante smirked "You will see…"

Naruto reached the groups of ladies. He didn't look the way he normally did. He looked more helpless and scared than anything else. One of the women noticed Naruto and said "Hey gals…do you see that?"

A younger woman saw Naruto who looked helplessly around. She got up and walked towards Naruto. She said "Hi little guy…are you looking for someone?"

With a tearful voice Naruto said "Ehm…ehm…yes…I'm looking for my big brother."

Another woman joined them and she said "Ah look at that poor thing…he's soooo cute."

Eventually the entire group was surrounding Naruto and the young woman explained to the rest why Naruto was in the bar alone. One of the women asked "How does your brother look like?"

Naruto "Well…ehm…he is around 6.6 tall…he has medium long black hair…around 18 years old and he has a tattoo of a dragon on his right arm."

The women started to talk together while they were looking shifty at a certain man in the bar. Naruto noticed it but he didn't look that way because he didn't want to blow his cover…especially not now it's working like a charm.

One of the ladies said "Sorry child but we can't help you."

Almost immediately Naruto's eyes started to get wet. One of the women cried out "Please don't cry…he might be in the caves in the north!"

A few women looked mad at the woman for giving away secret information while Naruto thought _Jackpot!_

Naruto wanted to finish his act but it wasn't necessary anymore because the women started to yell at each other.

Naruto snuck away and joined Dante and Vergil. Vergil was amazed. He used his heightened senses to listen to Naruto's conversation and when he gave back Repent he said "I'm very surprised to say the least."

Dante smirked "I told you so…I don't know how he does it either but once he puts on his puppy eyes every woman melts like butter in the sun."

Naruto "Except Trish."

Dante "I said woman."

Naruto "True true. By the way the women were acting strange about the guy sitting at the bar…the one wearing the white jacket."

Vergil "We will wait until he leaves the bar and then we will follow him."

Dante and Naruto nodded. Dante looked at the guy and he seemed to think about something and softly he said "I know him but I can't remember from where."

Naruto "Really?"

Dante "I'm sure of it…if I can only remember where from."

The man at the bar left some money on the counter and he got up and he was ready to walk out of the bar until he saw Dante. The eyes of the man widened and suddenly he turned around and started to run to the backdoor.

Naruto said "I think he remembers you too Dante…let's go after him."

Dante nodded and he said "Let's go Virge!"

Vergil didn't answer and that wasn't strange…because he wasn't there anymore. Dante looked surprised and said "Where is he?"

Naruto "I don't know. Let's just follow that guy before he gets away."

Dante and Naruto started to run and they went through the back door. It led to an alley and they suddenly saw 4 other people with the man they were following.

The guy Naruto and Dante were following said "Take care of them guys! I'll give 10.000 to the one who kills the guy with the white hair!"

The four people started to smirk evilly and they got out their knives. Dante and Naruto smirked out as well and Dante said "You people are going to face us with those toothpicks? Sorry but I'll prefer this." And he got Rebellion from his back while Naruto got Repent.

The four people seemed to hesitate but suddenly one of them said "Don't be afraid men…they are outnumbered. ATTACK!"

And the four people rushed at Naruto and Dante. Naruto dodged the first guy and while the guy that momentum Naruto stretched out his leg and the guy fell down face first. The second guy saw his chance and he tried to stab Naruto but Naruto skillfully dodged it, turned around the man and he hit the guy on the back of his head with Repent's hilt, leaving the man unconscious.

The first guy slowly got up. He was still quite dizzy and he saw his teammate unconscious. Enraged, he rushed towards Naruto. Naruto stretched out his arm and a blue swirling ball appeared in it. The guy came close and Naruto thrusts his arm forward and cried out **RASENGAN!**

The guy screamed out in pain as he was spinning back the way he came. His journey ended against the wall and he fell unconscious.

Naruto looked at Dante and saw that the guys that Dante was facing were also unconscious. Naruto and Dante looked at the guy they were chasing from the beginning. The guy looked scared and he turned around in an attempt to run away but he suddenly saw Vergil who said "Are you going somewhere?"

The guy stuttered "W-why are you people f-following me?"

Vergil "We want some information regarding the people who are disappearing."

The guy said "I don't know anything."

Vergil suddenly got a stern look on his face and he said "We can force it out of you if we want to. You have two choices. You either tell us what we want to know or we will torture it out of you."

The guy started to sweat and he said "I-I'm just an errand boy for them…"

Vergil "For whom?"

The guy said "The Order of Light…I gave them information for suitable candidates."

Vergil "Suitable candidates for what?"

The guy said "I-I don't know…I just give them information and they take care of the rest themselves…"

Vergil "Where do you usually meet your clients?"

The guy said "W-We meet on appointment…"

Vergil "And when is your next appointment?"

The guy said "Tonight…in the alley next to the Abolon Inn."

Vergil nodded and said "You may go but remember this…if we find out you have informed them about our presence we will find you."

The guy nodded very quickly and ran away.

Dante "It's always The Order of Light that screws things up…I wonder what they are up to know."

Naruto "We will find out tonight…"

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"And that's the end of this chapter."

**Naruto **"Really? What happened to the chunin exams?"

**Mnarutodbz smirked **"You will find out next chapter. In the normal series you have a filler that you meet Jiraiya but you already know him in this story so I have decided to let you go on a mission."

**Naruto **"I see but what took you so long to complete this chapter?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…first I had to finish the chapter of The Saiyans new adventure…and after that I had exams at school…and I finally got some sun during Easter because it was around 22 to 25 degrees Celsius here…"

**Naruto growled **"Lucky bastard."

**Mnarutodbz **"Anyway I will try to update quicker in the future…please review and until next time."


	11. Chapter 10: The missing people part 2

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello people, I am back with a new chapter of Naruto doesn't cry!"

**Vergil **"It became time."

**Mnarutodbz **"Stop with the whining! Everyone is whining about that but I can't help it because I am busy!"

**Vergil **"Tsk…alright."

**Dante **"So is it time for the reviews?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Indeed but Vergil is the one who will introduce the reviews."

**Vergil looked startled **"Why me?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Because you're popular…even more popular than Dante and Naruto."

**Dante **"It's because of his looks."

**Mnarutodbz **"You wish because you two are twins so his looks are your looks."

**Dante **"I don't see any other way that he is cool."

**Mnarutodbz **"What about his calm attitude or the way he handles with certain situations?"

**Dante **"Stop it already…now you're going to lecture me that I have to be more like him instead of a hyper-active brat but at least I have one thing working for me…"

**Mnarutodbz **"And that is?"

**Dante **"I saved the world more times than him."

**Mnarutodbz seems to think and finally says **"Fair enough…let's go to the reviews."

**The weird kid **"Another good chapter as usual. I have a few questions. For Naruto: I know this happens later in the anime, but have you started training to make the Rasenshuriken yet?

For the author: Because of the bond with Itachi, will Naruto have a demonic version of the sharingan?

For Kushina: since that other person wouldn't let you have any, I made you and Naruto pizza flavored Ramen. Enjoy *Gives them ramen, then runs away from the blast zone."

**Naruto **"The Rasenwhat?"

**Mnarutodbz **"The rasenshuriken. It's a technique you develop later. It's the rasengan combined with the nature element of wind."

**Naruto **"Ah yes…well I haven't started yet. I told Jiraiya I wouldn't develop it yet because I don't want to rely on a technique I just developed."

**Mnarutodbz **"As for my question…Naruto wouldn't have a demonic sharingan…but there will be some other effects…which ones? Read the coming chapter" **Laughs evilly MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Kushina **"Thank you!" **and she stuffs her face with pizza flavored ramen. Naruto looks at it with a disgusted look on his face and says **"You even have worse table manners than me…"

**Kushina stops eating and glares at Naruto **"What did you say?"

**Naruto looks startled and says **"Me? I didn't say anything."

**Kushina erupts with the power of a volcano and she screamed **"I'M NOT DEAF!" **Nuclear blast zone…censured because of the strong language, needless violence and some other crap…on the other hand…use your imagination :P**

**Mnarutodbz **"Next…review. It's a long one so I am going to answer the questions one by one."

**SuperNarutoLover **"Hi! Here I am again. I have read your update...nice chapter. It was good to see that you wrote about Naruto's famous luck when it comes to gambling.

I would have loved to see the chunin exams but this is good although it's a filler. Here I have some questions for the cast:

Naruto: I loved your idea with the shennin goroshi on Jiraiya and Blitz...only why in the world would you perform a dangerous technique on Itachi like that...DON'T HURT ITACHI!

**Naruto **"I had to…or else he would be dead."

Itachi: What is going to happen to you next? What do you feel right now? Did some...other things change? Oh wait sorry, my mind is going the wrong way.

**Itachi **"Do I want to know what she means?"

**Mnarutodbz starts to shake his head.**

Jiraiya: Dirty...dirty...dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty SUPER PERVERT!

**Jiraiya laughs out loud **"Thank you! Finally someone recognizes me!"

Tsunade: Buy a leash for Jiraiya.

**Tsunade **"Tried it but he used substitution jutsu on me every time."

Sasuke: What happened to you with the curse seal? Are you going all emo again...or are you going gay? In the original series it was a little bit of both so...

**Sasuke **"No one can stop the power of the emo!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Stop it or else I will take away your Tokio Hotel cd's…and by the way you will be neither of it…or perhaps you might become one of the two…or both."

Vergil: I like your humor! I laughted my ass of with your remark when Dante told you that you were harsh on Trish.

**Vergil **"The truth is there to be told."

**Dante **"Jackass."

Dante: Please don't enter bars. Your luck with cards is almost as bad as your luck with women and since you can find both on bars I would recommend you to stay away from them.

**Dante **"Yet another one who mocks me…"

Anko *gives some dango*: Here. Because you're so cool! And don't worry about what other people say...you are not a seductive nymphomaniac!

**Anko **"Thanks…and of course I am not a seductive nymphomaniac…and those who say otherwise will get their balls removed after I had my way with them…oops…did I say that last part out loud?"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"Anyway…you're not like that in this story so I will forget about it this time."

That was it. Please update quicker in the future although I read the saiyans new adventure as well.

jaa ne"

**Mnarutodbz **"Okay…next review."

**Flamefoxvixen **"very good, and im going to be posting my next chapter sometime this month so keep an eye out for it!

anywho, onto my questions, Naruto, i know why puppy eyes work, i use it myself on occasions to get what i what. But a warning though, it doesnt work on everyone so be careful. Vergil you never answered my request for an autograph from you! -cries and looks hurt-

Okay Dante, you seem bored towards the end of this chapter dun ask me why cause I'm not sure it just seemed that way for me. And Itachi, i feel bad for you but I'm so happy that you're not going to die because of the cancer! yes i do know what you were sick with. ;) anyway, bye bye for now from the friendly kitsune!"

**Naruto **"I know that puppy eyes don't always work…I tried it on Trish once and it made her hit even harder…"

**Vergil sighs and gives her a piece of paper **"Here…am I finally done?"

**Itachi **"Uhm…thank you."

**Mnarutodbz **"Okay those where the questions from our friendly flamefoxvixen. NEXT"

**AngelDevilSpiritReaper **"Cool Story! So I got some things to say to a few of ya

Naruto: Man you are so damn lucky about getting laid by multiple girls. And also try keeping yourself on a low profile. You picked up some of your mom's attitudes, your dad's looks, and your uncle Tony's styles, likes and his crazy hardheaded attitudes. Although I gotta hand it to you, you are a bit more mature than Dante.

**Naruto **"Thanks."

Dante: Hey Tony! I see your still... well nothing changed. So when are you going to train Kushina to control her Devil blood?

**Dante **"Well I did promise that I would and I am a man of my word…unless you're a demon of course…than it's another story."

Vergil: Nice job on being the proctor! the bald guy is way much worse to be a proctor.

**Vergil **"Thank you…it was a very…different experience."

Kushina: I can't wait to see your very own Devil Trigger and to have your very own Devil Arm.

**Kushina **"I can't wait myself! BELIEVE IT!"

**Mnarutodbz looks disturbed **"What…the…bloody…hell…"

**Kushina blushes **"Sorry…bad habit."

Kyuubi: So you're trying to help Naruto make his own Harem good luck and try to solve the problem about his pheromones.

**Kyuubi smirks **"Hard to tell…this fox always have some tricks on her sleeves."

Itachi: Hey so you're not part of the akatsuki anymore...cool and awwww the cool part is you didn't die the awww part is who's going to replace you?

**Itachi **"Akatsuki? What's Akatsuki?"

**Mnarutodbz **"An evil organization that will appear later…and just for the record…Itachi was never part of it from the beginning."

So that is all my questions...for now

Nice meeting you guys. I got to reap some souls now some guys challenged me in getting more souls so bye!

**Mnarutodbz **"And those are the reviews I've selected to put in this review section."

**Dante **"But why aren't you covering all reviews?"

**Mnarutodbz **"Well I covered some reviews and I am already at 1.371 words right now…I don't want this section to be too long in comparison with the chapter."

**Dante **"I see…but what if they have something important to ask you?"

**Mnarutodbz shrugs **"If it's something important they can always PM me on fanfiction…easy as that."

**Vergil sighs **"Shall we start with the new chapter? This is getting boring."

**Mnarutodbz **"I agree but first the disclaimer…Vergil would you do the honors?"

**Vergil nods and says:**

Disclaimer: Mnarutodbz doesn't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

* * *

Ouzuki town was covered with the darkness of the night and yet it didn't sleep. Especially around this time people noticed that Ouzuki town mostly lives on entertainment. The bars were loud and the ringing of machines was heard in the many casino's that Ouzuki town has.

Naruto, Dante and Vergil were standing on a roof that had a good view over the alley. They were waiting for the moment the contact person from the Order of Light appeared for the appointment he had with the informant they took care of earlier this day.

Naruto whispered to Vergil "Will he show up?"

Vergil "I don't see why not. He had an appointment and that informant left town without the opportunity to warn him."

Dante "I just wish he showed up…I'm getting really bored."

Naruto "If you stayed in Konoha you would be even more bored so stop complaining and be happy that Vergil took you on this mission."

Dante "Yeah yeah yeah."

Vergil "Be quiet…both of you. Someone is coming."

The three people looked down and they saw a man. He was covered in a white suit and he had a mask on. He looked around and walked further into the alley. He whispered something, apparently the name of the informant.

Naruto looked at Vergil, who nodded when he saw that Naruto looked at him. They jumped from the roof and almost silently the landed on their feet. The man in the white suit looked around but he couldn't find anything. He probably decided to leave and turned around to exit the alley but he stopped in his footsteps when he saw Dante, Naruto and Vergil.

He looked around to make a run for it but before he could formulate a plan Vergil already pinned him to the wall and he was holding Yamato against his neck. Vergil smirked and said "It's time for a conversation."

The man looked at Vergil and said "You…you are that brother from Dante…I have nothing to say to you."

Dante said "When Vergil wants to talk to you, you better listen…it's good for your health."

The masked man chuckled and said "I'm a loyal follower of the Order of Light…I do not fear death."

Vergil started to grin, something that didn't happen often and something that predicts a terrible fate for someone in the presence of Vergil. Vergil said "Perhaps that's true but there are so many ways to die. Some are painless…others…well…let's just say that they don't fear death anymore…at that point they welcome it."

The masked man said "Go to hell!"

Suddenly an ethereal sword appeared and pierced the hand of the masked man, who started to scream. Vergil said "Been there, done that. Let us try this again."

The masked man said "Screw you."

Vergil suddenly looked very serious. With his free hand he grabbed the ethereal sword and wiggled it up and down. The man screamed in agony and Dante said "That looks painful. You should better talk to Vergil. Now he is just torturing your hand…it won't take long before he goes to other limbs."

Vergil said "So…are you willing to answer some questions now?"

The man grunted and he was breathing heavily and he nodded. Vergil said "Good. First question…what is the reason that you are here?"

The masked man said "I had an appointment with an informant who gives us information about suitable candidates."

Vergil "Suitable candidates for what?"

The masked man said "The Order of Light is a big organization but the demons are growing in numbers as well. We are preparing ourselves for the war that will come sooner or later and for that we need warriors."

Naruto "But why are they taking children?"

Vergil "Don't you understand? Children are easier to influence. They want to make killing machines out of them, machines who carry out missions without thinking…and kill everyone who gets in their way…human and demon alike."

Naruto snorted "Pathetic scum."

Vergil "Where is the camp of The Order of Light?"

The masked man said "Just a few miles to the east from here…but you won't get in…it's heavily guarded."

Vergil "That is our concern…now for my final question. Who is in control of this…operation?"

The masked man gasped and remained quiet. Vergil simply shrugged and got ready to grab the ethereal sword again but the masked man almost screamed out "No please…I'll tell you. It's Cold."

Vergil suddenly looked interested "Cold? I thought he worked alone."

The masked man started to shake his head "Not anymore. Crimson convinced him to join us some time ago."

Vergil "That's all we need to know." And suddenly he knocked the masked man out with the hilt of Yamato. Vergil said "That would prevent him to warn the Order of Light for the time being."

Dante "Indeed…but do we have a plan to infiltrate that base? I mean that guy said it is heavily guarded."

Vergil "I do have a plan. That man is masked so he could be anyone…the only thing we need now is the thing he needs to take back to the base."

Dante "You mean a child? But where do you want to take one? I mean it isn't our style."

Vergil "I'm not going to abduct a child."

Dante "So what's your plan than? I mean they know all of us, including Naruto."

Vergil started to shake his head and said "Use your brain for once. They THINK they know Naruto but actually…they don't know anything about him."

Dante looked strange but Naruto said "I understand now! That's a great plan Vergil."

Dante "I really don't get it."

Vergil rolled with his eyes and said "What a surprise. I'll explain this slowly. They know that Naruto exist, that is true…but the only description they have of him is that he has blond hair and azure blue eyes and that he is short for his age…but I am taking a silver haired, taller boy with me…can you follow me to this part?:"

Dante's face cleared up and said "I get it! Undo the metamorphosis!"

Vergil nodded "Indeed."

Dante "Good plan but what is my role in this plan of yours?"

Vergil "After we enter the base you will try to thin out their defensive line and find a good position for yourself"

Dante smirked "My kind of gig."

Vergil "Don't get overconfident. I you are found out we are too."

Naruto "But what do we do when we are inside the camp?"

Vergil "I'll explain…"

And Vergil whispered to Naruto and Dante…

_Later that night in Konoha_

Sasuke was sleeping. He looked peaceful but a close observation would tell people that he wasn't enjoying a quiet sleep. He was sweating and he was turning his head a few times. Just a minute later he immediately sat up with his eyes wide open.

He placed his hand on his head and said "That dream again…this is the third time in a row." He suddenly looked to the wall. He thought he heard someone grunting. Sasuke thought _That's coming from Itachi's room…_

Sasuke stood up and sneaked his way towards Itachi's room. He saw that Itachi wasn't having a good night sleep as well. He was sweating and sometimes a grunt escaped from his mouth. He was talking softly now but Sasuke didn't understand. Itachi said "Why do they use children…it makes no sense. They are supposed to be the good guys."

Sasuke looked at his brother and thought _Did he leave the hospital too soon or is he just having a bad dream?_

In the meantime Itachi was still whispering "Follow the plan…don't lose your temper…"

_At the same time with Naruto_

Vergil, who was wearing the suit of the masked man, was dragging Naruto along as a prisoner. Suddenly Naruto looked up with a surprised look on his face and Vergil said "Is something the matter Naruto?"

Naruto said "No…I thought I heard someone saying that I shouldn't lose my temper and that I should follow your plan."

Vergil "Perhaps your subconscious."

Naruto started to shake his head "No…it never bothered me before and if it was it never spoke out loud."

Vergil shrugged and said "We are getting near the camp. You remember everything we talked about?"

Naruto nodded. He and Vergil reached the gate of the camp and the guard said "Ah Eziël, you're back. It took you longer this time."

With a twisted voice Vergil said "This one is a runner."

The guard laughed and said "You shouldn't be running at your old age. Bring him immediately to Cold. He is at quarters."

Vergil nodded and the gate opened. Vergil looked around and saw a big tent in the middle of the camp. He looked further and saw a few young children who were training with sticks while another group of children were working.

Naruto grinded his teeth and Vergil said "Don't do anything foolish."

Vergil dragged Naruto with him to the tent and when they entered they saw a man. Naruto looked very surprised. He thought that the leader of the operation would be a big, bulky man with a scary face but the man they were facing now is quite different. He had a kind face and two clear grey eyes looked at them. Only an observer could see that those eyes reflected the pain the man endured. He was slim and he had medium long blond hair. There was a big red scar on his face and he was wearing a black robe with a white cross on it.

When the man looked at Vergil an angry expression came on his face and he said "You brought another one Eziël? You know I hate this operation right?"

Vergil said "Orders are orders, I can't help it."

Cold said "Damn the Order…if I didn't need them for my purpose I would…never mind. Bring him with the others."

Vergil "That would be a problem sir. This one is feisty."

Cold "Then lock him up with that woman we captured earlier. One day with her and he would beg us to fight for the Order."

Vergil nodded and left the tent together with Naruto. Vergil said "I don't know what that woman is Cold was talking about but do you think you can handle it?"

Naruto vaguely nodded and they were walking to the only building made out of stone. The guard stopped Vergil and said "Where do you think you are going?"

Vergil "Cold's orders. This is a feisty kid and I have to lock him up with the woman."

The guard started to shake his head "Poor kid. Alright proceed."

Vergil brought Naruto into the building and Vergil whispered "I'll sneak around and when it's time to take action I'll get you out of here…it's up to you to stay alive until I do."

Naruto whispered back "I know…just don't take too long."

Vergil nodded they kept on walking until they came to a sealed room. They saw a woman with blond hair sitting in the corner. She was bound by steel chains and she looked angry at Vergil and Naruto.

Vergil got the keys which were hanging on the wall and unlocked the door and pushed Naruto in and locked the door behind him. Vergil put the keys back and left the building.

Naruto was looking at the woman who was glaring at him. Naruto said "Take it easy…I'm a prisoner just like you."

The woman said "You're nothing like me…if I wasn't bound by these chains and this idiotic collar you would see how different we really are."

Naruto was looking at the woman's neck and he saw a very strange collar. He said "What does that collar do?"

The woman said "Forget about it…you wouldn't believe me anyway."

Naruto "Try me…I'm someone who thinks outside of the box."

The woman said "In my home village people call me a monster and for a good reason…because in a way I am."

Naruto "You are monster? You look like a regular woman to me."

The woman said "Anyway I have a monster inside me…the two tailed monster cat."

Naruto suddenly looked serious "So you're a jinchuuriki."

The woman looked surprised and said "Where did you hear the phrase? Most people don't even know that word….they usually use the word freak or…"

Naruto finished "monster, demon and stuff like that…I know."

The woman said "How do you…?"

Naruto smirked "It takes one to know one…"

The woman said "You're one as well…which one?"

Naruto "The nine-tailed fox."

The woman nodded "I've heard it is a vile beast."

Naruto chuckled "She isn't so bad as soon as you get to know her…now…let's see what I can do about your shackles."

Naruto walked towards the woman's chains and he was looking at it. Eventually he took the chain at a certain point and pulled it apart. Naruto smiled and said "Always look for the weakest link…my name is Naruto by the way."

The woman was rubbing her wrist and she said "Yugito. I'm so glad that I am free from those chains. Now it's time to remove this annoying collar."

Naruto "What does that collar do?"

Yugito "It's prohibiting me from using the power of the tailed beast."

Naruto nodded and with a simple pull he removed the collar. Naruto said "Only just wait for the right moment to get out…I wasn't captured and that guy that put me here is a good guy. We are trying to free the children the Order of Light abducted."

Yugito nodded "I see…as ninja's?"

Naruto started to shake his head "No…actually I'm the only one who is a ninja. The other two are demon hunters by profession…too bad that there are only human demons around here."

Yugito grinded her teeth "They deserve death just like regular demons."

Naruto nodded "In some cases…yes. But remember that there are always guys who joined them because they are blinded by past experiences. Not everyone is necessarily evil."

Yugito "I'll think about that when the time comes."

Naruto smirked "That will be soon if I'm not mistaking."

_In the camp, the watchtower_

There were two guards in the watchtower. They're brothers called Towo and Tawo. They were especially selected for this operation because they always done a good job.

Tawo was talking to his brother and he said "These new machines to operate the defense system of the camp the Order placed is really complicated."

Towo, the more optimistic part of the duo, smiled and said "We have to go along with the times brother. This state of the art defense system is necessary to optimize the security of the camp. We only have to operate it when the sensors aren't responding."

Tawo pulled an insulted face and said "I prefer the old method, when guards sound the alarm when they suspect trouble. These machines makes the instincts of guards obsolete."

Towo "But it surely makes our job easier."

Tawo "I have to agree but…don't you have the feeling something is a little…off tonight."

Towo shrugged "A little bit but if that's the case the alarm system would have triggered already."

Tawo "And now you have proven my point. There are always ways to go around the defense mechanism."

Towo "You're always so pessimistic. Perhaps you would feel better if you had something to eat…that's probably the reason why you feel like that there is something off tonight…you're just hungry."

Tawo "I'm telling you brother…something is going to happen."

Towo shrugged and decided to change the subject "At least I am hungry…I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want something as well?"

Tawo "Just bring some dango."

Towo walked out of the room, but suddenly Tawo thought he heard something. Tawo said "Towo? Are you still there?"

There was no response although Towo should still hear him. Tawo rushed towards the door and opened it. He saw that Tawo was unconscious and a man dressed in a red trench coat was standing next to him.

Tawo's eyes widened and he turned around to run to the machines but before he could reach it he felt a hard blow to the back of his head and everything turned black.

Dante, who was standing next to Tawo's unconscious body said "You both looked tired so I decided to relieve you two of your duties…but you don't mind that I tie you both up in case you two wake up and want to go back to work again. I don't need workaholics right now."

Dante dragged Tawo and Towo's bodies to the corner of the room and tied them together. He worked towards the machine and he looked at it. He said "I really hate machines…let's see."

The machine had a lot of buttons but Dante saw one button with a kanji for off on it and he pushed it. The screen said to insert a code. Dante pushed a few buttons and the screen said "Inserted wrong code, fill in the right code within ten seconds." And the screen showed a timer that was counting down.

Dante said "Dammit…this is why I hate machines." He got Rebellion from his back and hit the machine. The machine was totally destroyed.

_With Vergil_

Vergil looked around the camp and saw where the abducted children were held. He found it strange that the children were separated in two groups. He saw someone walking with a white coat and he decided to follow him.

The man in the white coat walked towards a certain building, but he didn't go in from the front but went into the alley next to the building. Vergil smirked and thought _This is perfect._

He increased his pace and followed the man in the white coat. Before the man could open the door Vergil reached him already. The man in the coat looked surprised and said "Eziël? What are you doing here? You know this building is off limits."

Vergil, who used his regular voice, said "I wonder why."

The eyes of the man widened and said "Who are you? You aren't Eziël!"

Vergil nodded "Indeed…although his uniform served my purpose."

The man in the white coat said "What happened to him?"

Vergil "I knocked him out when he went to Ouzuki town to abduct another child."

The man said "So you know what we are doing here?"

Vergil "I understand the big picture…but there are still some uncertainties. Why is the group of abducted children divided into two groups?"

The man said "I can't say…I simply can't."

Vergil smirked "That's what that Eziël said but after some…persuasion he was happy to tell me everything."

The man said "I can't…the Order took my family hostage and they will kill them if I tell you anything."

Vergil looked at the man, who looked quite desperate at the moment and Vergil said "If you tell me everything I will find and free your family."

The man looked at Vergil with hope in his eyes and he said "You promise?"

Vergil nodded and the man said "Then follow me. I'll show you what's going on here."

The man opened the door and Vergil followed him. They came into a long hallway that went into the ground and Vergil asked "So why did they abduct your family?"

The man said "I'm a scientist with a good reputation and the Order said they needed my expertise."

Vergil nodded and he said "And what do you know about the leader of this operation Cold? I heard about him before but I only heard good things."

The man nodded and said "Well…I only know he doesn't want to be here and I suspect that he is being forced or deceived one way or another."

Vergil "It sounds like you don't have much contact with him."

The man said "I don't…the Order forbid me to tell him what's going on in this building."

The two entered a big steel door and the man placed his hand to a scanner. Vergil looked surprised and said "I thought that technology wasn't supposed to exist here."

The man said "The Order placed these machines, just like the machine that activates the defense system."

The door opened and Vergil saw a big laboratory and the man pointed to a rack with vials in them and said "This is the potion we have to use of the Order to change the children."

Vergil "In to what?"

The man looked at Vergil and said "Cold hearted assassins. That's why the group of children are divided. One group got the potion already and the others didn't."

Vergil "But why are they using children? I had the theory the children are being influenced by the order but if they can use a potion for that they have the option to choose adults."

The man said "We first used this potion on adult homeless people but the effects were…not in the best interest of the Order. The men became bloodthirsty and uncontrollable and then the Order got the idea to use children. The potion had a different effect. The children got much stronger but more controllable."

Vergil "And you designed the potion?"

The man nodded and Vergil asked "How?"

The man turned around and hit a switch. The lights went on in rooms that were connected to the laboratory and Vergil saw two captured demons. The man said "The first demon is very aggressive and strong and that one is the main ingredient for the potion. The second demon can influence the ones around him if the victim has his blood on him…but strangely enough it only works on children."

Vergil "I understand…but what if the children grow up?"

The man shrugged "I don't know…the Order only told me to do this if I want to see my family alive again."

Vergil "Those monsters…"

Suddenly Vergil opened the door of the first room and he looked at the bound demon. He got Yamato and cut his head off and he did the same with the second demon. Vergil returned to the man and asked "Do you have an antidote for the potion?"

The man nodded and said "I made a supply in secret. I am partly responsible for this situation and I decided that if I got my family back, I would track down the infected children and give them the antidote."

Vergil nodded "Good. Do you have any idea where they captured your family?"

The man said "Although I don't know the exact location, the man who gives me orders told me several times that they would immediately know when I mess up and kill my family, what indicates that they must be nearby."

Vergil nodded and said "Take the antidote and inject it to the children that are injected with the potion and take them out of here."

The man nodded and asked "What are you going to do?"

Vergil "I'm going to free someone and then I am going to destroy this camp."

The man said "But there is a defense system. Even if you avoid the triggers, the guards can activate it manually."

Vergil said "I have a companion who probably took care of it right now."

The man got the antidotes and followed Vergil, who was on his way out…

_Somewhere else in the camp_

A guard who was guarding the tent where the children were at saw the man in the white coat, which was following Eziël. The guard said "Hey Eziël what's…"

Before the guard could finish his sentence he was hit by Vergil's fist and he fell unconscious. Vergil said to the man in the coat "Go in there and work as fast as you can."

The man smiled and said "Don't worry…the children are tied up when it's sleeping time."

Vergil nodded and said "I'm going to the prison of the camp. If something goes wrong you know where I am."

The man nodded and Vergil turned around.

Vergil walked to the prison and the guard in front of the prison said "Eziël, you're back again?"

Vergil nodded and said "The boss wants to see the child I brought in earlier."

The guard said "So soon?"

Vergil nodded and the guard said "That's strange, most of the time Cold doesn't want to receive anyone around this time."

Vergil said "I'm just following orders. It's annoying but it has to be done."

The guard looked suspiciously at Vergil and said "You find it annoying?"

Vergil nodded "That's what I said."

The hand of the guard went to his sword and said "You're not Eziël! Eziël loves his work and he would never say that his tasks are annoying…even if they are."

Vergil "Too bad you found out…"

The guard released his sword from his sheath and raised up his sword to strike at Vergil but Vergil disappeared and appeared behind the guard and Vergil hit him in the neck.

Vergil entered the prison. On his way there he took off the helmet and soon the white suit disappeared. He went to the cell where Naruto was.

Naruto looked at Vergil and said "Is it time?"

Vergil nodded and got the keys and opened the cell. Naruto and Yugito walked out of the cell and Vergil raised his eyebrows in surprise. Naruto said "She's a jinchuuriki who was caught by the Order of Light…she will aid us in our escape and then she will return to her village."

Vergil nodded. Naruto and Yugito followed him outside and Vergil picked up the sword from the guard he knocked out and tossed it at Yugito, who caught it.

Naruto asked "You know where the children are?"

Vergil nodded and said "It will be taken care of by someone else."

Naruto nodded. If Vergil said it would be taken care of by someone else then it would be alright."

Vergil "Let's go…you go to the tent with the children."

Naruto nodded and said "And you?"

Vergil glared at Cold's tent and said "I have to unravel on more mystery."

_Somewhere else in the camp_

Cold was taking a stroll in the camp. He loved to walk in the night, sorting things out when he was walking. Suddenly a strange feeling came over him. He looked around but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

He shrugged and thought _Must be my imagination…_

He continued his walk. He went to the supply building because he wanted to bring something to drink back to his tent. He opened the door and suddenly took a step backwards. The room was filled by unconscious people…all the guards to be precise.

He immediately ran to the watchtower and screamed "ACTIVATE THE DEFENSE SYSTEM!"

No one replied and Cold thought it was strange. He went up and entered the room. He saw Towo and Tawo unconscious and tied up. He grinded his teeth and said "I have to do everything myself." And Cold turned around and ran to his tent where his trusted sword was.

He opened the tent and he startled. He saw someone sitting behind his desk, observing his sword. Cold immediately knew what was going on and he said "So you are the one that infiltrated this camp."

Vergil nodded and said "And I was very surprised to see you here Cold."

Cold looked at the man and said "Do I know you?"

Vergil "Yes, although I was wearing a blue robe with a hood. It was around a year ago, in earth country."

Cold seemed to think and suddenly he said "Slayer…you are Slayer aren't you?"

Vergil nodded and said "It's Vergil now. I never thought you would go to the Order of Light."

Cold looked serious and said "It's complicated."

Vergil looked surprised "Complicated? If innocent children are the victims of the Order it isn't complicated anymore."

Cold "The fight against the forces of evil must be won by us…with all needs necessary."

Vergil looked thoughtful "The forces of evil…don't you understand it Cold? You ARE a force of evil now. Maybe your intentions are pure but you have lost your cause."

Cold "No I am not…I'm training these children to become the best demon hunters there are."

Vergil smirked "It seems you are not fully aware of the situation…the Order isn't training simple demon hunters…they are also training ultimate assassins…that's why they haven't told you about the potion."

Cold "What potion?"

Vergil "The Order blackmailed a scientist to create a potion that would make people stronger than average people and controllable for the Order alone…and they used demons to get that."

Cold "No…it can't be…the Order fights demons."

Vergil "It is! I've seen it myself. And what were you thinking when you agreed to this? You know that only 4% of the normal humans are capable of become decent demon hunters? Most of those children wouldn't even become 30 years old. There is a big difference between them and you…the reason, the will, your motivation."

Cold glared at Vergil and said "What do you know about me?"

Vergil "I know that Cold appeared 5 years ago. A few months earlier a family was killed by demons. The farm was destroyed, the cattle destroyed and the family was killed and for the most part devoured. The only one who survived the massacre was a man who was away at the moment. The man was called…"

Cold "You're wrong…that man died as well…he was killed with his family."

Vergil nodded "And how would the parents of those children react to the fact that their children disappeared? Have you ever thought about that?"

Cold "Like I said…the cause transcends the lives of others."

Vergil "Perhaps your cause. My cause is to protect mankind with the power I've attained and now you are a threat to my cause…"

Cold's eyes widened and said "So…you're going to kill me now?"

Vergil glared at Cold and said "I don't kill…I punish." And he threw Cold's sword towards him and said "You will have your chance."

Cold immediately caught his sword and rushed towards Vergil, who was still sitting behind his desk. He raised his sword and swung it down. The sword obliterated the desk but Vergil already jumped away. Vergil slowly unsheathed Yamato and said "It's time to do this. We won't get interrupted because my brother already took care of your guards."

Cold "Your brother?"

Vergil "You heard about him. He's called Dante. A bit hyper-active and annoying at times but he has his purposes."

Cold looked shocked but suddenly he smirked "I wouldn't count on that. It's true he took care of the guards but before I got here I made a small detour and alarmed the fighters. They are on their way to the children."

Vergil "I'm not too concerned. I'm sure Dante and my other accomplice would take care of him."

Cold "That silver haired brat that came here earlier is your accomplice?"

Vergil "Yes and he is a lot stronger than you might think. And they have the help of your other prisoner. That woman."

Cold "You fool! She's a demon! The Order said it to me!"

Vergil "No…she isn't. I would know that and she isn't a demon. Now, are we going to talk all night or are you ready to fight?"

_With Naruto_

Naruto and Yugito freed the children who weren't given the potion. They were ready to free the other children when Dante joined them.

Naruto said "Have you taken out the guards Dante?"

Dante nodded and said "They're all tied up in the supply room. Are these all the children? By the way, I believe this is yours." And he tossed Repent to Naruto.

Naruto started to shake his head "No…the others ones are in that tent and someone is giving them some sort of antidote…"

Dante nodded again and he saw Yugito and asked "Who is that?"

Naruto "That's Yugito…she is also a jinchuuriki."

Dante "Alright…let's get to it."

Naruto turned around and said to Yugito "Would you mind if you take care of the children while I and Dante go into that tent?"

Yugito started to shake her head and said "I don't mind."

Naruto and Dante went into the tent and saw a man in a white coat who was giving children injections. The man quickly turned around and said "Are you with that other man?"

Naruto nodded and said "We're just checking up on you."

The man said "I just need to inject 6 children before…"

Suddenly the three people heard noises outside. Naruto said "Dante…you took out the guards right?"

Dante nodded "I'm sure of it."

Naruto said to the man in the white coat "Just inject the remaining children with the antidote while I and Dante protect this tent."

The man nodded and Naruto and Dante went outside. They saw a group of man who were holding swords. Dante said "Darn…I haven't seen these people."

Naruto "Perhaps they are the ones who act when the camp is attacked. Are you ready to go?"

Dante smirked "I'm always ready for a spicy tango."

Naruto said "Okay…then let's go." And he took Repent from his back while Dante got Rebellion. Naruto shouted to the children "Stay behind Yugito. You will be back with your parents in no time."

Dante and Naruto rushed towards the group and started the battle. Although the group was trained in the art of sword fighting, it wasn't enough to stop Dante and Naruto.

Naruto parried an attack from one opponent and someone else saw his chance and tried to stab Naruto from the side. With his free hand, Naruto diverted the attack towards an enemy and before the man could free his sword from his comrade's body, Naruto cut off his arm.

Dante was fighting three guys at once, parrying every strike that was aimed at him. While the three guys were fighting with all of their skills and might, Dante said "Come on…that's it. You really should work on your teamwork…come on work harder…yes…oh, close one."

One of them got mad and with a mighty swing he tried to decapitate Dante. Dante ducked and because of the momentum the man couldn't stop and accidently decapitated one of his teammates.

Dante looked at the man and said "Look what you've done…that's no way to treat your teammates. Remember, always keep your cool while you are in a duel."

The man grinded with his teeth and said "You miserable bastard…I'll kill you!"

Dante smirked and said "That's the spirit…come on."

2 guys tried to take out Yugito to recapture the children. Although she had more trouble than Naruto and Dante, she was able to fend the two enemies off. She suddenly threw the sword into the chest of the man and she started to make hand signs and said **Lightning style: False darkness **and suddenly a spear of lightning pierced the chest of the other enemy.

In the end only two remained alive, one of them was the one whose arm got cut off. They saw how quickly the rest got defeated and while the other one supported the other, they ran away as fast as their legs could take them.

The man in the white coat took a glance outside and what he saw shocked him. A lot of the fighters were dead and he looked at Naruto and he thought _He is so young and yet…he killed those people without any hesitation…exactly the kind of child the Order wants to create._

Naruto's voice returned the man back to reality. Naruto asked "Is the rest ready?"

The man nodded and said "Yes, although they are a bit dazed at the moment…a side effect of the antidote."

Naruto nodded and said "Let's collect Vergil…"

Suddenly all of the people heard the sound of a horn and Naruto rushed to the watchtower. He saw a pretty big group of people, all dressed in the armor of the Order of Light. Naruto yelled to Dante "Dante…get Yugito, that doctor and the children out of here. I will collect Vergil."

Dante "What's the rush?"

Naruto "An army of soldiers from the Order of Light…around thirty of them!"

Dante nodded and he turned around and said "You heard him…let's move!"

The group left and Naruto rushed towards the tent of Cold…

_With Vergil_

Cold fell down and his sword fell a few meters away from him. He looked up at Vergil and said "Make it quick."

Vergil pointed his sword at Cold's chest with a cold expression in his eyes. Suddenly the tent opened and Vergil heard Naruto's voice saying "Vergil, it's time to go…there is an army coming…all in white armors with red crosses on them."

Vergil got Yamato and sheathed it and he said "You're lucky Cold. Perhaps you can see this as a second chance. I advise you take it and maybe one day I can look at you without getting sick."

And suddenly he and Naruto disappeared.

The army arrived ten minutes later and one of them said "Lord Cold? Are you alright?"

Cold slowly got up and said "Aside from a few scratches and bruises I'm fine."

The man asked "Who were the ones that infiltrated here?"

Cold said "That's not important. I need to go to the masters."

The man said "They are not available right now."

Cold grabbed the man by the collar and said "You're forgetting that I'm not a soldier that simply follows orders!"

The man said "Sorry…forgot about that. I'll send a group of scouts after the fugitives."

Cold said "Don't bother. Even if your scouts find them, they won't live long enough to give you a message."

And Cold walked out of the tent, leaving a stunned soldier behind.

_In the nearby forest_

The group was walking in a pretty fast pace. Vergil suddenly gave the order to stop and everyone did. Vergil looked behind him and said "We're not being followed…that's good. Dante, can you borrow me your map."

Dante looked surprised but then he said "Sure."

Vergil looked at the map and pointed towards something and asked "Do you know what this is Dante?"

Dante nodded "It's an old refuge. There was a crisis in the past and fugitives from Ouzuki town build it."

Vergil seemed to think and then nodded "You take care of the children…I'll have to check something out. We'll meet at Ouzuki town." And he looked at the man in the white coat. Vergil suddenly disappeared.

Naruto looked at Dante "What's that all about?"

Dante shrugged "He's a strange guy but if we don't do what he says he's going to have one of his periods so let's just move on."

Naruto "What if he needs help?"

Dante looked amused at Naruto and said "Don't worry about him…Vergil is a big boy."

Dante turned to the children "Alright troops…move out and follow the nice woman."

It took another hour before the group reached Ouzuki town. When they reached it they saw the man who contacted Vergil for this mission. The man looked to the group and soon he found the one he was looking for.

A small child ran away from the group and rushed at the man. Dante walked towards the man and said "I didn't suspect you would be here."

The man smirked and said "Well…I had no choice. My boss told me to pick her up. She is going to live with us for a while."

Dante "Why not her…" Dante stopped his sentence when he saw the sad look on the man's face.

Suddenly the man looked at the end of the street. Dante started to look in the same direction and he saw Vergil walking towards them, while he was leading a woman and a small child with him.

The man in the white coat started to run towards them and suddenly Dante understood why Vergil had to leave them. The man in the white coat was probably blackmailed to work for the Order of Light.

Vergil joined up with Dante and his contact person and Vergil said "We've succeeded the mission."

The man nodded and from the inside of his pocket he got a check and handed it to Vergil. Vergil nodded and said "This mission was more dangerous than the last. Next time, if something like this occurs, I expect more money."

The man nodded "I understand and I think my boss will understand it too. With this check my boss also sends his gratitude. He also wanted me to ask who the culprits were."

Vergil said "The Order of Light."

The man nodded and said "Just as we suspected. I will tell him…they won't be able to continue these kind of operations any longer."

Vergil "Let's hope so."

_30 minutes later_

Naruto was watching at the rising sun. Dante sat next to him and he said "You're awfully quiet."

Naruto "I'm just thinking."

Dante "About the Order of Light?"

Naruto "Among other things. When we were fighting…I obviously heard a voice that someone was trying to stab me from the side."

Dante "Perhaps your instincts."

Naruto started to shake his head "No…it wasn't my voice I heard. It sounded a lot like…Itachi."

Dante looked at Naruto "Don't tell me you're falling in love with your teacher…then you can better have that Yugito person."

Naruto "No…it's not like that…I simply heard it."

Dante looked more serious "Perhaps…it was him. Perhaps it's an effect of that technique you used. You should contact Itachi when you reach Konoha again."

Naruto "Perhaps I should."

Suddenly both of them heard footsteps behind them. It was Yugito. She was still in the village because she needed some clothes because her usual clothes were nothing more than rags. Yugito said "Well…I'm going back to my home village. I just wanted to thank both of you for rescuing me."

Naruto "Don't worry about it…just take care when you are back. Perhaps I will see you in the future."

Yugito smirked "Perhaps. Anyway I will tell the Raikage what happened here and knowing him…well let's just say the Order of Light wouldn't see you as their most frightful enemies anymore."

Dante "Good…it became time the Order gets a good spanking."

Yugito grinded her teeth "I'm happy when the time comes."

Naruto got up and stretched out his hand "Have a good journey home and watch out."

Yugito took Naruto's hand and said "I will…you guys too."

And Yugito turned around and left. Naruto turned to Dante and said "Shall we leave as well?"

Dante nodded and said "You still need to prepare for the chunin exams and don't forget to turn back to the form people know or else you'll get into trouble."

Naruto laughed and turned back and he said "First we have to find Vergil. Who knows what he will do to us when we forget about him."

They started to walk towards Vergil and Naruto said "Hey Vergil…it's time to go."

Vergil looked back and nodded. He walked towards a villager and he said "There are a few bodies in the old refuge…"

The villager nodded and said "Don't worry…we'll bury them."

Vergil nodded and left together with Naruto and Dante, while they were waved off by some happy villagers.

_In the headquarters of The Order of Light_

Cold was standing in a dark room. The leaders resided here. A dark ominous voice spoke "You want something Cold?"

Cold nodded and he said "I heard many disturbing things while I was leading the last project."

The voice said "What disturbing things?"

Cold said "Someone told me that the Order kidnapped a scientist and that scientist created potions to make the abducted children some sort of super assassins."

The voice remained silent and then it said "That is correct."

Cold startled and said "Why wasn't I informed about this?"

The voice said "It wasn't relevant. We needed those children to turn the balance into our favor. We must win the coming war against the demons."

Cold said "If I knew that this would happen I would never agree to lead the project."

The voice said "That's why we didn't tell you. Now that you are here…tell us…who is responsible for the escape of our future prospects?"

Cold "I only say the one called Slayer who calls himself Vergil now. He mentioned something about his brother and he brought in a child with silver hair that was with him as well."

The voice hissed and said "So they meddled in our cause again. Vergil's brother is Dante."

Cold "You mean THE Dante? The one who killed more demons than your entire elite faction?"

The voice said "That is correct. He and Vergil are untouchable right now because they live in Konoha right now. Starting a feud against Konoha would severely weaken us…or even destroy us. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

Cold's eyes became thin lines and he said "Yes…I know enough now." And he turned around and left the room.

Another voice spoke "Will he remain loyal to us?"

The voice who spoke to Cold said "I doubt it but it doesn't matter. As soon as he fulfilled his purpose we will get rid of him."

Another, high shrieked voice said "What are we going to do against Dante and Vergil? They are a thorn in our side."

The main voice said "We can't do anything against them…for the time being. But perhaps we can use their extraordinary capabilities to our advantage."

_The next morning in Konoha_

Itachi woke up. He sat up and thought _What a strange dream…I dreamed about Vergil, Dante and another blond woman…very strange indeed._

Itachi got up, got dressed and went downstairs. Sasuke was already up and he said "It became time you woke up…it's 7 o'clock already."

Itachi mumbled "Sorry…didn't sleep well."

Sasuke nodded and said "I know…you were grunting in your sleep so I checked up on you and you didn't look peaceful to say the least."

Itachi looked thoughtful and said "Do you mind if you train by yourself today? I have a strange feeling Naruto is coming back today."

Sasuke looked up "Sure but why do you think that?"

Itachi "Just a feeling."

Sasuke stretched himself out and said "It became time he came back…this village is getting boring without him."

Itachi nodded and he said "He is quite lively yes."

Sasuke "I'm still wondering…what's up with you and Naruto? I mean…I know something is up."

Itachi sighed and he said "I would love to explain but…it isn't my secret to tell. It's Naruto's."

Sasuke sighed "I really should ask him myself…because the only thing I know is that Naruto is somehow connected to your new secret."

Itachi smiled "You should but for now you should train or else I'm increasing the difficulty of your training."

Sasuke suddenly started to shutter and rushed out of the house. Itachi stretched out his body but suddenly a hard sound was heard. He looks at his clothes and saw that it was torn. Itachi thought _Darn…and I love these clothes…perhaps it's time to get some new clothes._

And Itachi walked out of the door.

_With Naruto_

Naruto, Dante and Vergil finally returned to Konoha. Naruto said "After a mission I love the sight of these gates."

Dante smiled and said "I always had the same feeling when I returned to my office."

Vergil just stood there and said "Let's keep moving."

The group went to the Namikaze estate and Kushina was waiting for them. Naruto looked surprised and he said "Why is my mother waiting outside? I left a note so I don't think that's the reason."

Dante "Perhaps she prepared some dinner for you."

Naruto started to shake his head "No…or else I would have smelled it by now."

Vergil "You will find out when we reach the front door so stop this useless speculating."

Dante sighed and the group kept on walking. Naruto said "Hi mom…what are you waiting for?"

Kushina "I was waiting for you to return."

Naruto "Why?"

Kushina sighed and said "Itachi is waiting for you in the living room. I told him that you were still away but he said "Do you mind if I wait in the living room? They will be back soon."

Naruto looked surprised "He really said that?"

Kushina nodded and she said "You should see him…it looked urgent."

Naruto nodded and went inside of the house. He saw Itachi although Naruto barely recognized him. His physique changed a bit and he was wearing a new set of clothes! He was wearing black pant and sandals, a plain grey shirt and a black vest with a pattern of a crow on the back.

Naruto looked stunned and he said "Itachi?"

Itachi nodded and he saw that Naruto was looking at his clothes and Itachi explained "My old uniform started to tear so I bought some new clothes."

Naruto nodded and he asked "So why did you want to see me?"

Itachi smiled and answered "Actually for two things. This question might sound strange but I need to know…on your mission last night…did you meet a blond woman that is a jinchuuriki?"

Naruto looked surprised and he said "Yes that's right…how do you know about her?"

Itachi "Last night…I had a strange dream. It was like I was being dragged into a camp like a prisoner…but it wasn't me because I couldn't move my limbs."

Naruto "Now that's strange…so it was you who said that I had to look out for the guy who was attacking me from the side?"

Itachi seemed to think and he said "Yes that's right."

Naruto seemed to think "Perhaps this is an effect of the technique I used…the book we read about the technique did mention something like a connection."

Itachi nodded and he said "We will figure it out in time."

Naruto smiled "Indeed…so what is your next question?"

Itachi "It's about Sasuke…he is getting suspicious."

Naruto sighed and he said "We that's understandable. You two live together so he must know when something is different and he will figure it out eventually."

Itachi "Indeed and I'm running out of excuses."

Naruto shrugged and he said "Then why don't you tell him the truth?"

Itachi "I would have done so but I wanted your permission first…"

Naruto "Very considerate of you. You should tell him. How is Sasuke by the way? Is he still bothered by…" and Naruto pointed towards his neck where Sasuke had the curse seal.

Itachi said "Not too much…only sometimes in training he looked distracted…like he is listening to something. But the protective seal is holding out."

Naruto smiled and he said "Good. You should ask him what he is listening to when that happens."

Itachi "Perhaps I will. You on the other hand should continue your training as well. It won't be long before the final phase of the chunin exams take place."

Naruto smiled "Don't worry…I'll be fine. I've been training well and my mother has a book downstairs that show some good strategies when fighting a Byakugan wielder and Jiraiya also has some good strategies."

Itachi nodded "That's good. Then I will be on my way."

Naruto put his hand up and said "Take care."

Itachi nodded and he was ready to leave the house but he suddenly bumped against Dante. Dante looked surprised and he said "Well well…from model ninja to badass in just a few days. Naruto should perform that technique on other people as well."

Itachi looked at Dante and he said "How have you been Dante?"

Dante smirked "Still…it didn't affect your character. I'm alright. How are you?"

Itachi "I'm alright…I just needed to discuss something with Naruto."

Dante nodded and Itachi suddenly said "What's underneath this floor?"

Dante suddenly looked serious and he asked "Why do you ask?"

Itachi "Nothing in particular…I just hear a buzzing sound and it looks like it's coming from beneath the ground."

Dante relaxed and he said "That's just the vault of the house where Naruto's father held his most prized possessions."

Itachi nodded and he left the house, while Dante kept looking at him with a suspicious glare in his eyes.

Dante walked to the living room and dropped on the sofa. Suddenly he said "Your sensei is sensing devil arms."

Naruto suddenly looked interested and he said "He is sensing devil arms? I thought only demons and devils were capable of that."

Dante "Well…he explains it as a buzzing sound but I'm sure he is sensing them. It's either that or Agni and Rudra are fitting again."

Naruto chuckled because he know that Dante's devil arms, Agni and Rudra, drove him insane something…especially when they were talking about food.

Dante asked "What was his reason to visit you?"

Naruto "He dreamed about our mission last night and it was indeed his voice that warned me from the guy that wanted to attack me from the side."

Dante nodded and he said "Probably an effect of the technique you used. Just keep a close eye on him. It isn't the first time that someone taste a little bit of power and get drunk because of it."

Naruto started to shake his head "I think Itachi isn't the kind of person who would let that happen."

Dante "Power can even ruin the most noble of characters."

_With Sasuke_

Sasuke was training in an open field. He was busy with some certain jutsu. While he was busy he suddenly heard someone saying softly "Sasuke."

Sasuke suddenly stopped and looked around. He saw nothing more than grass that gracefully moved because of the wind.

Sasuke started to shake his head and he wanted to concentrate on the jutsu again but once again he heard the voice again "Sassssuuukkkeee."

Sasuke looked around again and he said "Who's there?"

Suddenly it looked like it went darker and just for a second he saw himself…only it wasn't himself. It looked precisely like him and it was dressed like him but his expression was completely different. It was a mixture of insanity, evil and uncontrollable bloodlust. As soon as the image appeared it started to disappear.

Sasuke got a strange feeling in his stomach and his curse mark was throbbing and a dark laugh filled the area…

_The next day_

Jiraiya fell down on his knees. A few sweat drops fell on the floor. Jiraiya was panting and he said "Let's take a break."

Naruto smiled and said "But I still have enough energy to go another round."

Jiraiya laughed and he said "The youth these days…you are forgetting that I am an old man."

Naruto "Yeah right…fine…let's take a break so you can take care of those rusty bones of yours."

Jiraiya sat down and Naruto sat next to him. Naruto was looking in front of him and he said "Jiraiya…may I ask you something?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "Sure…"

Naruto "My father…what kind of man was he?"

Jiraiya "You should know already…your mother could tell you a lot more than me."

Naruto "I know but I asked her once and suddenly she looked very sad and an awkward silence appeared between us."

Jiraiya "She misses him and that's understandable. Well…what is the best way to describe your father…he was a very calm person, unlike your mother. One thing, he did have a lot of guts and he was extremely stubborn. No matter how big a task was, he took it and wouldn't rest until it was complete. Take that rasengan you've learned…it took him four years to complete that. But the one thing that made him a great man is that he followed his heart."

Naruto nodded and he said "I think I understand."

Jiraiya smiled "I see him when I look at you. You really look a lot like him…although your hairstyle is different…but you have the temper of your mother."

Naruto sighed "I know…Kakashi told me that a lot of times. "

Jiraiya laughed "Of course…although you may not be aware of it…Kakashi looks out for you mother, even if you are here."

Naruto suddenly looked interested "Why?"

Jiraiya shrugged and he said "Who knows? Perhaps he sees it as his responsibility since your father died. That's also the reason why he looked out for you before Dante took you away from Konoha."

Naruto nodded "I see…well thanks for the information…let's continue training…I want to be somewhere tonight."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto "Another date with that pretty girlfriend of yours?"

Naruto laughed "No not a date with Haku…I want to find out something."

_Later that day_

Itachi joined Sasuke on his training session today. The day before they barely saw or spoke to each other. Before the training started Itachi said "Sasuke…I need to speak to you…about Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and he said "You're finally going to tell me what's going on?"

Itachi nodded "Well…this might sound weird but…Naruto…isn't completely human."

Sasuke looked strange and he said "Not completely human?"

Itachi nodded "Naruto is half devil."

Sasuke "Half devil? You mean that he is a half breed of the things we are fighting?"

Itachi started to shake his head and he said "No…those are demons. Devils are a higher form of demons…you can compare them as Neanderthals and humans. Devils are smarter, stronger and they have much more potential than demons."

Sasuke "I knew something was strange with him but this….I would have never suspected it."

Itachi nodded "I know…I found it strange as well. But to continue…for quite some time now I've been seriously sick. I went to a doctor in Tanzuku town and he said that it was terminal."

Sasuke "WHAT!"

Itachi gave Sasuke a sign to be quiet and he said "Before I ended up in the hospital I was with Naruto to check up on his training…and I collapsed because of my illness. Naruto performed some sort of technique on me that was very dangerous. My illness is gone but next to that some others things started to happen…that's the reason why I needed to see Naruto a couple of times."

Sasuke "But why didn't you tell me something about your illness!"

Itachi smiled "Perhaps…I wanted to prevent you from worrying."

Sasuke "So is that technique that Naruto performed the reason why you are suddenly…"

Itachi nodded "Yes…that's the reason my body changed. During that technique my blood mixed with some devil blood and the devil blood is modifying my body. But we still don't know what other effects it has."

Itachi remained silent after that so that Sasuke could process the information he just heard and he said "Well…it's good you told me. I should thank Naruto when I see him again."

Itachi nodded and Sasuke continued "You're all I got in this world and losing you…well…"

Itachi nodded again and he said "I feel the same way."

_At night_

It was quiet in Konoha. The shops closed a long time ago and most people were already sleeping. Konoha was bathing in the light of the full moon that stood high in the sky.

Somewhere, on a roof, looked over the town. His mind took him somewhere in the past. He looked up at the moon and the wind softly played with his hair. It was a very peaceful night indeed.

In this silence the boy suddenly heard a voice "Are you thinking about the next round of the chunin exams Gaara?"

Gaara looked back and he saw Naruto. Gaara said "No…I'm thinking about myself."

Naruto sat down next to Gaara and he said "In what way?"

Gaara "Since recently I only thought that my purpose for living was killing others to prove my existence…only since I met you I'm starting to doubt my vision."

Naruto smiled "That's a good thing. It's harder to live with something than eliminating it, but the result is way more satisfying."

Gaara "What is your purpose? What makes you choose this ninja path filled with dangers and enemies?"

Naruto shrugged "There are a lot of reasons…somehow…deep inside…I feel like I belong here…between the humans and demons…to make a difference, to save lives."

Gaara "Than your purpose has a flaw…that means you must kill humans as well."

Naruto "If it's necessary to save other innocent lives I will. Some people won't find redemption until they are dead. I only kill when someone or something deserves it…not to prove my existence or because I enjoy it."

Gaara got a thoughtful look on his face "Perhaps…your purpose isn't so bad."

Naruto nodded and both Naruto and Gaara looked at the moon. Suddenly, without a reason, Gaara said "The sand and sound village will attack Konoha during the chunin exams."

Naruto suddenly looked surprised at Gaara and he said "Really? Why?"

Gaara "Because my father said so. Our village isn't as rich and prospering as Konoha and together with the Sound Village they believe that they can conquer Konoha by surprise and that they can increase the prosperity of the village by getting more ninja missions."

Naruto nodded and he said "And why are you telling me this? I am a ninja from Konoha you know."

Gaara nodded and he said "I don't…exactly know…I said it without thinking."

Naruto "Perhaps something inside of you knows that it is wrong. Do you know when it will start?"

Gaara started to shake his head and he said "I don't know…I only know my part…transform fully into the Shukaku and wreak havoc."

Naruto nodded and he said "Perhaps…I can talk to the Hokage and tell him about this….perhaps we can save a lot of lives now that we know this."

Gaara nodded and suddenly Naruto looked the other way and he said "Something is coming."

One minute later Dosu suddenly appeared. He saw Gaara and Naruto together and Dosu said "So…that Uzumaki kid and Gaara together…that's good. Now I can eliminate both of you."

Naruto "Why? You can have your chance during the chunin exams."

Dosu chuckled and he said "I want to fight Sasuke and eliminating both of you increases my chances."

Gaara growled and he said "I don't know why…but the full moon always make my blood boil. Does he fall under the category that should be killed?"

Naruto nodded "As far as I know he is a puppet that follows Orochimaru's orders…and that he is trying to kill us outside of the ring makes him beyond saving…so be my guest to satisfy your bloodlust."

Suddenly sand appeared and it developed Gaara until he became a small Shukaku. A huge claw of sand appeared and it rushed its way towards Dosu, whose eyes became wider when he saw the terrifying scene. The sand devoured Dosu completely.

Gaara returned back to his original form and Naruto whistled "Very impressive. Oh by the way…the main reason that I came here is because a friend of my maybe found a reason to cure your little problem with the Shukaku."

Gaara turned around and he said "Really?"

Naruto nodded "He and another friend only translated the first part of the text but that text is certainly about Shukaku. I'll let you know when they find something to cure that insomnia of yours."

And Naruto let himself fall of the roof. Gaara rushed to the edge and looked down but Naruto was gone.

A little bit away Baki and Kabuto were talking. Kabuto said "So that's Gaara's true form."

Baki nodded "The miniature version…yes."

Kabuto "What about that blond kid? Can he pose a problem to our plans with Gaara?"

Baki started to shake his head "Gaara is a pure killing machine, who would eliminate someone without a second thought."

Kabuto smiled "Than that's good. Orochimaru is very interested in that kid…perhaps we can capture him alive during the assault on Konoha."

Baki "What you people from the sound village want is your business…as long as you keep your end of the deal. Did you bring the plans?"

Kabuto handed Baki a scroll and he said "Here…everything that you need to know is written in this scroll. Now we only need to take care of one matter."

Baki "And that is?"

Kabuto "To take down the fly that is spying on us."

Suddenly a dark shadow jumped away and Kabuto said "Should I take care of him?"

Baki said "No…I will…to prove our loyalty to the plan." And suddenly Baki disappeared.

Kabuto smiled and he wanted to turn around but suddenly he heard a familiar voice "Really…I'm surprised that you humans never fall out of character."

Kabuto said "What are you doing here Orion?"

Orion chuckled and he said "I still haven't figured out how this human world works so I followed you people here."

Kabuto shrugged "That is your business."

Orion suddenly looked serious and he said "I foresee some hard fights in the future…not only against humans but also against other forces…we must be ready."

Kabuto "What other forces?"

Orion "You will find out in time…did you find anything out about that child that caught Orochimaru's interest?"

Kabuto started to shake his head "He's like a ghost…no records, no past and no traces."

Orion chuckled "These are the things that make life interesting. I think I will go to my home base and ask around there. I will return shortly."

And suddenly Orion caught flame and disappeared. Kabuto growled and said "That guy really bugs me."

_Somewhere else in Konoha_

In the training field someone was training. It was Neji. He was sharpening his gentle fist style on a wooden puppet. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and he saw Gai.

Gai looked at Neji and he said "You're still up I see."

Neji nodded and he said "Yes."

Neji returned to his training and during the training he said "How's Lee?"

Gai sighed and he said "It doesn't look good…the doctors say that there is little chance that he will recover completely."

Neji "He should've been more careful."

Gai nodded and he said "I know…that is also the reason why I am here. Be very careful when you are fighting that Naruto."

Neji stopped his training and looked at Gai and he said "You think I can't beat him?"

Gai "I am simply saying you should be careful. He played around with Kiba and he didn't look too pleased with you when you tried to kill Hinata."

Neji "Beating Kiba isn't a big accomplishment…I could've done the same."

Gai shrugged and he said "Just be careful…since the moment I saw Naruto I knew he isn't the average fighter."

Neji went back to training and he said "I will beat him…it's my destiny."

Gai sighed because he knew that there was no way to convince Neji of Naruto's abilities and he said "I really hope so…I have a feeling you need to go all out if you want to beat him."

And Gai turned around and left, leaving a thinking Neji behind…

_Flash forward_

The village of Konoha was full of life. Finally the day of the chunin exams arrived. Everyone went to the stadium and they were ready to see some great fights and speculating who would win.

While the group of finalists were presented, some people were taking bets in a room specially designed for this purpose.

Some people were talking. One said "I think I'm going to bet 500 on that Hyuuga kid. That kid is a genius."

Another one said "Yeah really and the kid he is fighting is unknown so that means that he isn't much!"

The third one said "Indeed…I'm placing 2000 on Hyuuga and the rest of my money goes to Sasuke Uchiha. He's come a long way and I think he will be just as good as his older brother, Itachi."

Three men and three women entered the room. The first one in a red outfit said "I bet 1000 on Naruto Uzumaki."

The second one in a blue, similar outfit said "I place 75.000 on Uzumaki."

The third man said "Yo mister bookmaker…500 on Uzumaki"

The first woman, who was dressed in leather said "1000 on Uzumaki."

The other two women placed the same bets. One of the men who were talking before said "You people made the biggest mistake of your life! There is no way that Uzumaki kid is going to beat that Hyuuga!"

The man in the red outfit (you people probably figured out its Dante) said "I feel lucky today."

Kushina said "And I bet on him because he is my son."

The man laughed and he said "He could even be the son of the fourth hokage if I care **(AN: Sarcastic remark for the ones who doesn't figure it out)**, he doesn't stand a chance…he will be a loser in this match."

Before anyone could react, Kushina punched the man in the face and he flew right into the wall and Kushina cried out "No one talks about my son like that bastard!"

The rest of the men looked terrified and one was even so scared that he put all of his money on Naruto. The group left the room while the rest tried to wake up the unconscious man.

The group went to the stands and they saw Maya sitting there. It was Haku who said "Hi Maya…are you here to cheer for Naruto as well?"

Maya nodded and she said "You got it…so you are here to cheer for your boyfriend…that's good. From all the conversation I heard he's going to need it."

Dante shrugged "Nah…he's ready to take him on."

Vergil "As long as he doesn't play with him too long just like he did with that child that looked like a dog. People who are driven in corners can make strange decisions."

_With Naruto_

Naruto was standing in the middle of the stadium. He was standing between Ino and Sasuke. Naruto said "I really don't like it to stand here. I hate to be the center of attention."

Ino "Somehow I like it…I certainly don't mind it…what about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged and he said "It has to be done. I wonder where your opponent is Ino. I don't see him here."

Ino looked around and she said "You're right…he isn't here."

Naruto shrugged and with a sly smile he said "Too bad Ino…that means you earn an easy victory. I wonder what happened to that guy."

Sasuke wanted to give a remark but the proctor said "Participants…walk towards the opening from the left of you. The first two combatants are Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. You will be announced when everything is in place."

All participants nodded and they started to walk towards the opening in the wall. They went up the stairs and eventually they ended up at a balcony with a good view on the battlefield.

Naruto glared to the side and he saw Neji. Neji looked right at him and Naruto looked back with a dangerous light in his eyes. Neji started to shudder and moved his gaze away.

_With the third Hokage_

There was a special place for the important people. It was a small balcony, specially reserved for the Hokage and the Kazekage. They were looking around in the stadium and the Kazekage said "Lord Hokage…I have a proposal for you."

The Hokage looked at the Kazekage and said "What is it?"

The Kazekage smiled "What do you think about making Gaara and Sasuke the main event for this part of the finals. It's a very anticipated matchup."

The Hokage seemed to think and he said "I don't see why not…the prodigy of you village against the prodigy of my village."

The Kazekage nodded and he said "Indeed…although I heard that someone else is promising as well. My daughter Temari told me about a blond kid called Naruto or something."

The Hokage smiled. He could clearly see that the Kazekage was trying to pry information out of him and he said "Well your daughter is right…Naruto is very promising indeed."

The Kazekage looked like he wanted to continue on the subject but suddenly he looked in front of him, probably because the proctor was ready to announce the first match. The Hokage looked suspiciously at the Kazekage.

In the meantime the proctor was ready to announce the first match when one of the Hokage's bodyguards appeared and whispered something in his ear. The proctor nodded and he started "I have a public announcement…the match between Gaara of the Sand and Sasuke Uchiha will be the last match of the first round."

Some people cheered and some people started to boo but the proctor already continued "And now it's time to resume the chunin exams. The first matchup is Neji Hyuuga versus Naruto Uzumaki!"

Neji turned around and took the stairs. Naruto took of his trench coat. Ino was surprised because she never saw Naruto without his trench coat. It's the first time that she saw that Naruto was pretty muscular. And while Naruto buckled Repent on his back he said "Take care of my coat will you? I don't need it this match."

Ino nodded "Sure."

Naruto suddenly jumped from the balcony and landed in the arena on his feet. Naruto slowly walked to the center and waited for Neji to arrive.

Dante, who was watching from the stands suddenly said "Uh oh."

Haku looked at Dante and she asked "Uh oh? Why uh oh?"

Kakashi and Itachi, who joined them a little while ago suddenly looked interested at Dante.

Dante "Naruto took off his coat."

Haku "Yeah so? Perhaps it gets in his way in this fight."

Dante started to shake his head and he said "You don't get it….when Naruto takes off his coat it means that he is about to get serious…trust me….you don't want to see that."

Vergil "Actually…I would like to see that. I hope he rips that guy's head off."

Dante gave Vergil a disapproving look and Vergil said "He deserves it…he wanted to kill that girl, his niece on top of that, in the preliminary rounds while she wasn't able to defend herself anymore."

Dante shrugged "Well he deserves a beating but not that his head gets pulled off."

Kakashi said "I'm getting a little bit excited…perhaps I will see Naruto on full force today. What do you say Itachi?"

Itachi started to shake his head and he said "I think Naruto will only as much force as he needs to eliminate Neji from the competition."

Dante "Just watch and see…they are about to begin."

The proctor stood between Neji and Naruto and he said "You people know the rules…when someone is unable to move or gives up the match is over. When I feel if someone is in mortal danger I will step in and declare a winner. Understood."

Naruto said with a deeper voice than normal "We know the rules…just start the match."

The proctor nodded and he jumped back and said "Begin."

Both Neji and Naruto got into fighting positions. Suddenly, without a warning, Naruto disappeared and appeared behind Neji and he was ready to strike. Neji held is arm up to block the attack and Naruto hit the arm with full force.

Neji suddenly pulled a painful face and he jumped away. He was looking at his arm and he thought _That was a lot of power...my entire arm is numb_.

Naruto rushed towards Neji and he tried to kick him but Neji just avoided the kick. Naruto attacked him again, assuring that Neji didn't get any breathing space. Neji did his best to avoid Naruto's attacks although he had a hard time doing so…even with his Byakugan.

Finally he was able to get some distance between him and Naruto. Neji thought _I feel that my arm is recovering…I just need to make sure that I hit him right._

Naruto rushed towards Neji again and cocked his fist back to hit Neji full in the face but just before he could launch the attack Neji was able to kick him in the midsection. He tried to follow up with a hit to eliminate one of Naruto's arms but Naruto just avoided the attack and he grabbed Neji's arm and threw him away.

Neji landed on his feet and he was looking at Naruto, trying to figure out what his next attack was. Naruto said "I'm not letting you hit me with your fists. I watched your match against Hinata and I analyzed your gentle fist style. You're not simply trying to punch me…you're trying to block my chakra points."

Neji said "You've got a good theory but…I will hit you eventually and you will lose. It's your destiny to lose from me here today."

Naruto spit on the ground and he said "That's what destiny means to me. I create my own destiny."

Neji "You fool…you cannot fight destiny."

Naruto "If you really believe that you should consider how weak you are. People who are hiding behind a fixed destiny are cowards who don't have the strength to make one themselves."

Neji closed his eyes and he said "And what if your destiny lies in someone else his hands?"

Naruto looked strange and Neji removed his forehead protector and a kind of mark was on his forehead. Neji said "This mark on my forehead ensures the Hyuuga clan that I will remain loyal to them to no end. I can't do anything wrong or else they are going to activate this seal. So this is my destiny…serving the Hyuuga clan until the day that I die. Tell me now that you can't fight destiny."

Naruto closed his eyes and he said "Like I said…you are weak. You're only a slave because you let yourself be enslaved. You always have a choice but you simply accepted your enslavement. If I believed in this destiny crap as you do I would have killed myself a long time ago but I fought against my destiny, made my own one and became stronger because of it. That's why you can't win this fight. At the start of this match I was angry at you because you tried to kill your own family…but now I'm not angry with you anymore…I pity you now."

Neji put on his forehead protector again and he said "So this is how you see me…as a weakling. Let's see if I can change your opinion."

Naruto got Repent off his back and he said "You can't change my mind on the battlefield…you must do that outside…on your own."

Suddenly Naruto started to swing with his sword and although it looked like he hit nothing but air, Neji was trying his best to dodge something invisible. Behind Neji there was a tree and without anyone seeing it, the tree was cut in half and the upper part fell down with a bang.

Neji suddenly saw a chance with dazzling speed he rushed towards Naruto and he kicked him under the chin. Naruto was send flying but he landed on his face. He was rubbing his chin and suddenly he looked more serious and he said "Okay…enough with holding back. It's time to get serious."

_At the stands_

Both Itachi and Kakashi were looking at the match with their Sharingan and suddenly Kakashi said "Wait…Itachi…are you seeing this?"

Itachi nodded and he said "I can barely believe it!"

Vergil looked more interested and he said "It became time Naruto started to get serious."

Haku saw Dante, Vergil, Kakashi and Itachi looking more interested and she asked "What's the matter with you guys?"

Itachi said "Naruto was kicked under the chin and when he got up his chakra intensified…"

Kakashi finished Itachi's sentence "To the point that our sharingan's only see Naruto and Neji like they are standing in a very thick mist. Naruto's chakra is almost concealing everything."

Haku suddenly looked more interested to the match as well, like she could see how more intense this fight became…

_At the Hokage stand_

The Hokage was looking at the match and with his instincts he could feel how much chakra Naruto was emitting. The Hokage thought _This chakra…it's powerful…dense…it doesn't feel human…is this Naruto's true power?_

The Kazekage was looking at Naruto as well and he thought _So much power! And this feeling…it's so intriguing…so delightful…_

_In the battlefield_

Neji was looking around. All that he could see was chakra. Neji thought _What kind of power is this? Am I under some sort of genjutsu? No…the Byakugan is immune for almost every kind of genjutsu…so…so this is Naruto's true power?_

Neji could hear Naruto's voice "I hope you're ready Neji…because I'm ready to finish this fight."

Suddenly Naruto started to make hand signs and his chakra became even more intensifying and in his mind Naruto cried out **Devil art: Gilgamesh stream.**

Suddenly Neji saw that wind started to come together and vaguely he saw that the wind formed some kind of humanoid creature with four arms. Every hand was holding a blade made out of wind. The humanoid creature started to spin around, faster and faster until it looked like a tornado with swords sticking out of it and it was heading straight to Neji!

Neji ran away from the tornado. He passed two lonely trees. He looked back to see if that jutsu was still following him. He saw that the blade made out of wind cut through the trees like knives through butter.

Neji jumped on the wall and used his chakra control to run up the wall. He turned around and looked down. Huge holes appeared in the wall but the tornado suddenly jumped up. There was no way for Neji to avoid the technique and suddenly he started to spin around and he cried out **Rotation!**

When the tornado hit the barrier Neji created it disappeared. Although Neji avoided the attack, it took a big chunk out of his chakra. Neji jumped down and he was panting. Suddenly Naruto stretched out his arm and a blue swirling ball appeared in it. Neji's eyes widened because he saw that Naruto used the same technique on Kiba so he knew what kind of damage that thing could do.

Naruto rushed towards Neji and Neji started to spin around again. The blue barrier appeared and Naruto jumped up and when he came down he pushed the ball into the barrier and he cried out **Rasengan!**

Neji's Rotation and Naruto's Rasengan were in a deadlock but suddenly Naruto chakra became visible and the blue swirling ball turned into a black ball and it went straight through the barrier. Neji immediately stopped his rotation and jumped up to avoid the impact of the rasengan into his body. But when the rasengan hit the ground a huge explosion occurred and the shock was enough to damage Neji's body and clothes while Naruto, strangely enough, remained intact.

Neji fell down and rolled a few feet until he came to a complete stop. He thought _Damn I need to get up but I can't._

The proctor could clearly see that Neji wasn't in any condition to get up and he said "Winner of this match: Naruto Uzumaki."

First it remained silent. Almost no one could believe that Naruto was able to defeat Neji but suddenly they burst out in cheers. One man, the man who was so afraid of Kushina that he placed all his bet money on Naruto, looked like he became crazy.

Naruto looked around and he smiled. He walked towards Neji and he said "Try to consider you way of life and destiny and maybe one day I can see you as a equal…or even a friend. You can do because you've earned the title of a genius."

Naruto turned around and left the battlefield while medics entered the field to lift Neji on a stretcher. Naruto walked up to the balcony and got his coat. Ino and Sasuke congratulated him and Naruto said "I'm going to the normal stands or else my mom wouldn't forgive me. I wish both of you good luck with your matches."

Sasuke said "I'm joining you. I'm up last so I've got time."

Naruto nodded and he walked towards the exit of the balcony, but he needed to get past Gaara to get there and he said to Gaara "Good luck on your match Gaara."

Gaara looked at Naruto with a stoic expression on his face and he said "Thanks."

And Naruto went away, leaving a shocked Temari and Kankuro behind. They didn't have the slightest idea what was going on between Gaara and Naruto.

A little bit later Naruto arrived on the stands and his mother, Haku and Maya congratulated him. Dante placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and he said "Well done. It was a good match. What do you say Vergil?"

Vergil nodded and he said "It was a good battle."

Kakashi and Itachi congratulated Naruto as well and Itachi said "For a minute I was afraid you would kill him."

Naruto made a gesture and he said "That would be a waste. Maybe Neji learns something from this match and perhaps he will be a better person in the future."

Kakashi "Only time will tell. Let's see the rest of the matches."

**(AN: I will only write the results…because most of them are storyline fights and I don't want this chapter to become much longer…you'll thank me at the end of the chapter )**

Match 2 result: Sai vs. Shino, winner: Shino

Match 3 result: Temari vs. Shikamaru, winner: Temari because Shikamaru forfeited the match because he's a lazy bastard.

Match 4: Dosu vs. Ino, winner: Ino because Dosu forfeited the match by not showing up (probably because he's dead and Orochimaru didn't wanted to resurrect his lazy ass because he is a side character.)

The proctor suddenly said "Now we will commence with the final match…Gaara of the Sand versus Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke was ready to move to the arena and Naruto said "Sasuke…wait up…you remember what we talked about?"

Sasuke turned around and he nodded. He moved to the center of the arena and he was standing in front of Gaara. The proctor explained the rules once again and then he stepped back. Gaara said "Are you ready for this Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked serious and got into a fighting position. The crowd was looking at the two but suddenly they had a strange feeling. They felt extremely sleepy and they couldn't keep their eyes open. Soon most of the people fell asleep, except a few ninja who were smart enough to dispel the genjutsu.

Temari and Kankuro suddenly appeared in the middle of the arena and they said "Gaara…the operation is starting…are you ready to begin?"

Gaara "Yes…but I have another plan."

Kankuro "What do you mean?"

Gaara "I'm done with this needless operation…it will only take the lives of innocent people."

Temari "To improve our own country…our home! Are you serious about betraying our leader…our father?"

Gaara glared at Temari "Our father? He sees me just like the rest of the villagers…like some monster…like a weapon. I've decided I had enough of it. Now you can either stand by me or against me. What is it going to be?"

Kankuro seemed to be struggling but Temari said "I only took this mission because we're a team and I'm not going to leave you now."

Kankuro sighed and he sighed "I'm not going to leave my family and the odds are in Gaara's favor."

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sasuke heard an explosion and suddenly they saw a black barrier that was surrounding the balcony where the Hokage's were at. Naruto joined them and said "Hey guys…we have a problem."

Sasuke "Yeah I know…the Hokage is unreachable for us now."

Naruto started to shake his head "That's not all of our problems…before that my mother tried to help the Hokage and now she is trapped in there!"

_With Kushina_

Kushina was just in time to reach the Hokage before the barrier went up. She was standing next to the Hokage, who looked very surprised. He said "Kushina! What are you doing here?"

Kushina smirked "I can't leave an old geezer like you alone now can I?"

Orochimaru "Well well…the late miss Namikaze…what an honor…I didn't suspect you would be in here but…the more the merrier."

Kushina "I will make you swallow those words you filthy snakes."

Orochimaru wiggled his finger in front of him and he said "That isn't the way you should speak…it isn't appropriate…and I have exactly the people who can teach you some etiquette."

Suddenly Orochimaru slammed both his hands on the ground and coffins started to arise from the ground. The third Hokage startled and immediately knew what was going on. Two coffins were already raised and the third was on its way. The Hokage made a hand seal and stopped the third coffin from rising.

The coffins opened and the first and second Hokage stepped out of the coffins. The first Hokage looked around and said "Saru?"

The second Hokage said "Saru…you've grown old."

The third Hokage said "I couldn't stop him…I'm so sorry."

The first Hokage turned around and he saw Orochimaru and he said "So this one brought us back from the dead. Does that mean we have to fight you Saru?"

Orochimaru stepped in and he said "That's enough reminiscing…time to kick things off." And he got two special kunai and placed them INSIDE the heads of the Hokage.

Kushina grinded with her teeth and she said "You monster!"

Orochimaru laughed out loud and he said "No…especially for you I've invited some real monsters Kushina!"

And suddenly some demons appeared out of nowhere. Both Kushina and the third Hokage took a step backwards and the third Hokage said "We're outclassed and outmatched. This is going to be tricky."

Kushina "Tricky…TRICKY! We're going to need a miracle to get out of this alive!"

Both deceased Hokages and the demons were ready to attack while Orochimaru laughed like a madman. One of the demons who was ready to attack, suddenly lunged towards Kushina. Kushina was ready to fend off the demon but suddenly a bright, golden light covered the area and everyone needed to shield their eyes.

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi, Itachi and Gai were fighting off a lot of enemy ninja. A lot of them were unconscious on the ground. Suddenly Itachi saw that something happening inside the barrier. He saw a bright golden light.

Itachi said "Kakashi…are you seeing this?"

Kakashi "Yes…I wonder what's going on."

Itachi "Me too. Perhaps Dante and Vergil can penetrate that barrier….I think the Hokage needs their help."

Kakashi "They are busy at the moment…they are busy in the city after they brought the ladies to the hospital to take care of the wounded."

Gai "Then we must fight twice…no three times as fast to help the Hokage as soon as we can."

Itachi "You know that fights can't be done faster than possible right?"

Kakashi "Don't go into a discussion with him…he will drive you insane. Trust me, I speak from personal experience."

Gai looked and saw a group coming their way. Gai said "There comes the next load!"

_With Naruto, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro_

The four people were fighting enemy ninja as well. Naruto suddenly said "Gaara…do you think you and your siblings can take the rest from here?"

Gaara "I think so…why?"

Naruto "I'm going to see what's going on inside the barrier…that bright light made me curious."

Temari "Go for it!"

Naruto turned around and ran away. Naruto encountered a few ninja on his way but Repent took care of them without too much trouble. Finally he reached the roof. A few ANBU were standing in front of the barrier. Naruto looked inside and he saw everyone that were inside and he couldn't believe his eyes….

_With Kushina_

Kushina was finally able to open her eyes again. Although everything was a bit blurry in the beginning, her sight started to recover quickly. Someone was standing in front of her. His back was turned towards Kushina.

Kushina stood up and she observed the person closely and she stuttered "I..I…Is…"

The man said "You requested a miracle right Kushina?"

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"And I've decided to stop this chapter here."

**Kushina **"WHY! It was finally getting interesting and I have a big part in this chapter."

**Mnarutodbz **"Be happy…this means you will also play a big part in the next chapter."

**Kushina cried out **"But I want to find out who that guy is!"

**Mnarutodbz **"You will find out soon enough…and so do the readers…if they want to review."

**Kushina's eyes widened and she said **"Alright…the writer said so….please review so that we can continue with the story!"


	12. Chapter 11: The return

**Mnarutodbz **"Here I am with another chapter of Naruto doesn't cry. Before I start the reviews I want to clear something out…it's a small section in the review were some words were spoken. First of all…I don't mind reviews that say that my story needs improvement or that the story is bad, but if you do…please give a valid reason _WHY_. I mean…I like the review of Legna-Beorn very much because he has a good point and I think I will apply that next chapter…so thank you Legna-Beorn (I already handled the review on this point…I'm too lazy to copy/paste that entire part :P) But thank you…Alright…review time!"

**LeLe **"YOU ARE SO AWESOME! idk why you just make Naruto seem perfect while staying in character all the others as well but oh man! you have really good talent for writing so much so that Imma make an account and add you as fav. you have a good writing style so keep writing! and update soon!

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you. I chose to handle this review because it's so happy and positive. I really watched a lot of Naruto and I know I sometimes have the urge to make him more serious than in the series but I try to do my best to keep everyone in character (except Sasuke…for now…or not :P anyway).

**Vergil **"I would like to disagree."

**Mnarutodbz **"Why?"

**Vergil **"Because I hardly had a character on the devil may cry 3 game…you just saw a few cutscenes…you don't have a profile of me…what I like…what I dislike…what my complete history is."

**Mnarutodbz **"True…but I tried to build on the things I saw in the game…anyway…next review."

**Naruhina fan **"Good chappie.

Kushina: Forgive me for being so sadistic in my last two reviews. I just couldn't resist playing on your love for ramen mixed with Dante's and Naruto's love for pizza. You're really one of my favorite characters. To make up for it, here's a coupon for an all-you-can-eat ramen feast at Ichiraku's for free! *gives coupon to Kushina*

**Kushina **"Ahh thank you!" **Dances around but Mnarutodbz suddenly steals the coupon and Kushina screams **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"** Mnarutodbz shakes his head and he says **"Sorry but all that ramen makes you fat…" **Suddenly Mnarutodbz is send flying by a powerful kick from Kushina…**

Neji: Please don't be an ass anymore.

**Neji **"I'm not an ass…I'm a human…"

**Naruto **"I like to disagree."

Mnarutodbz: The man is Minato, isn't it? And please don't answer my review from Chapter 10, just answer this one.

**Mnarutodbz **"Well since most of the reviews say so…yes…it is Minato…"

Dante: Remember how I told you to picture Kyrie in Trish's outfit? I meant for you to picture Kyrie wearing a white version of Trish's outfit, since white is Kyrie's style, much like how red is your style, Vergil's is blue, and Nero's is both red and blue.

**Dante **"I'm not really impressed by that…she wasn't my woman and I don't have any interest in her…"

**Nero's spirit suddenly appears and he cries out **"You're saying Kyrie is ugly!"

**Dante glares at Nero and he says **"You can't be a ghost…remember that you were Vergil's humanity…so you didn't actually die…you're just a part of Vergil so be gone faker…get a own identity."

**Nero's spirit looks baffled and disappears and Vergil says **"That was creepy…"

Haku: What do you think of Hinata's feelings for Naruto? Are you willing to break her heart, or are you willing to share?

**Haku crosses her arms and she says **"If she comes too close to Naruto I'll break more than her heart…although…" **Suddenly a creepy smile appeared on her face and Mnarutodbz says **"Stop it…you're scaring me…and you shouldn't have _those _thoughts…pervert."

Vergil: I dare you to watch an anime called Elfen Lied with Dante, Naruto, and Kushina for a...family movie night(if you can call gore and nudity and angst a family movie, or TV series.)

**Vergil **"I don't watch movies and I've never heard of Elfen Lied…"

That's all for now. Ja ne!

**Mnarutodbz **"Ja ne, bye, dag, aufwiedersehen!"

**Acolyte of the Blood Moon **"Hinata is Neji's COUSIN, not niece. Other than that, good work."

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you…and sorry for the mix up…sometimes it's confusing."

**SuperNarutoLover **"I've got to say…good chapter! I loved the ending, although it was a bit obvious. It did seem that the part with the mission was a bit rushed but that is my opinion.

Anyway, ist time for some questions…

To Naruto "Really…change back to your cool self. I mean you would be a lot more intimidating if you were."

**Naruto **"I'm always cool!"

**Dante coughs…**

To Vergil "Really…you should take a leading position in Konoha. You're strong, skilled, reserved and you plan ahead!"

**Vergil is leaning against a wall and he says **"I'm a warrior…not a politician."

To Dante "Although you're known as a great fighter you've shown that you can use stealth too…use it more often and it can get you places."

**Dante shrugs and he says **"I do what needs to be done."

To the old Hokage "You're going to lose your job hahahaha…you should've lost it 20 years ago!"

**The third Hokage **"That isn't nice of you…"

**Kakashi coughs **"But *cough* true."

To Mnarutodbz "Who is going to be the Hokage after Sarutobi?"

**Mnarutodbz **"The same as always…Tsunade."

Well that's all and I can't wait for your next update of both stories…

Jaa ne

**AngelDevilSpiritReaper **"Hey Guys Im back and I won in the body count bet so I got cash( just ignore this words)

okay Ive got some comments to say to you guys

Naruto: Well there's already three jinchurikis you've met and I pretty impressed to you to find two new guys

so...Naruto is yugito part of your harem?

**Naruto **"NO WAY! She's old…she's twice my age!"

**Yugito suddenly appears and screams **"Never talk about a woman's age!" **and Naruto is hit hard by her fist.**

Dante: Aw yup still reckless as always and i don't need to question that. But, maybe this sounds a little bit strange but dos it hurt when you get stabbed ( and I don't care if you stab me many times I won't feel anything, and don't dare stab my nuts or the next thing you'll see is your soul dangling in my hand and Ill eat it ) so um...are you going to teach Naruto new tricks like weapon fusions or helping the kid make a new stye for his own?

p.s here..(tosses 5 boxes of pizzas family size with assorted flavors)

**Dante **"It stings a bit…and I wouldn't stab anyone's nuts…that would be…well…wrong on so many levels. And I am not helping Naruto…he's old enough to experiment on his own and he can use some of my devil arms… **Dante catches the pizza and he cries out **"WHAT! No pepperoni! THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Vergil: Well I would like to call you a "man of mystery" since that you're the silent one and I didn't know that you have past affiliations and I kinda miss some of your moves especially the "judgement cut" it's way awesome.

**Vergil **"You might see it somewhere in the story…I've only fought some small fry until now…"

p.s here is for you (advanced demonology and the secrets of the earth) try reading it it's not found anywhere and it's the only copy and maybe you'll like it cuz let's say that book is made only for the reapers and the monsters there are and extremely powerful, valuable and rare. Good Luck

**Vergil takes the books and raises one eyebrow and he says **"Wrong book…this is poofy poofy bear in marshmallow land…"

Kushina: hey, so try not to act like a little child sometimes cuz you are a parent and an adult and its pretty embarassing for you to do that.

p.s Good Luck on your DT lessons by Dante cuz I know that he will push you to the limit and he never holds back n teaching especially that important and try to nullify all of the side effects of the demon blood as early as possible you'll need it.

**Kushina **"I'M NOT CHILDISH"

**Naruto **"Sometimes you are."

**Kushina **"NO I'M NOT!"

**Naruto **"Yes you are…"

**The two keep on bickering and Kushina forgets to answer the rest of the review.**

Kyuubi: Have you ever tried to use your fox abilities in battle all by yourself? without any assistance?

p.s try to join Naruto sometimes on his adventure so you'll have a better relationship.

**Kyuubi **"I'm always with him…it's not my fault that he doesn't talks to me!"

Itachi: Hey you Ok? Is everything fine? are you getting used to the side-effects of the blood transfusion? cuz if you do you can use it to your advantage and use powerful jutsus with no hassle (e.g Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu,and mostly Susanoo)

p.s try to protect your little brother and try training him on a new level say learning advanced techniques maybe Sasuke may have more chances on winning against very strong foes.

**Itachi **"I am training him…only I've been occupied a few chapters because of that transfusion thing…"

Gaara: Hey try to be friendly like Naruto and try to be happy that you have a family to protect you because they can give you support and strength. And also of all the ninjas (except with demon-hybrids, etc.) you are the coolest of them all and I am curious what does Shukaku look like?

p.s here (a box with a tag written food on it) wish for any type of food you like and it will shape itself.. and also quite tasty.

**Gaara **"Thank you for the compliment…and Shukaku looks like a mixture between a raccoon and a dog…"

So here are my comments so I'm out bye for now

**Gaara sees the box and he makes a wish. He opens the box and suddenly everyone sees…sprouts! Dante looks at it with a disgusted look on his face and he cries out **"Gaara…that's disgusting!"

**Vergil glares at Dante and he says **"Don't be frightened Dante…those green things are called vegetables…they are good for you…just like fruit…fruit is good for you as well."

**Dante shudders and he asked **"And pizza? That's good for me as well right?" **Vergil sighs and he says **"You're hopeless…pizza is only good for you if you are a cholesterol junkie…pizza makes you fat."

**Dante looks at himself and he says **"I still look good." **Vergil brings in a mirror and Dante looks at himself again and he cried out **"OH NO! I'M FAT" **and Dante runs out of the room, straight to the nearest gym. **

**Mnarutodbz looks at the mirror and he said **"Hey look…my old funhouse mirror…where did you find it?" **Vergil chuckles but he stops when Trish walks in. She takes a glance at the mirror and suddenly she runs out of the room, screaming like Dante was before and she went the same way as him.**

**Vergil and Mnarutodbz laugh and Mnarutodbz says **"Alright…enough fun for today…let's start the chapter…but not after the disclaimer!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

* * *

Kushina, the third Hokage and even Orochimaru were looking surprised at the new person who entered the battlefield.

The man turned around and he said "What's the matter Kushina…you look like you've seen a ghost." Kushina finally able to speak and she said "Is it really you…Minato?" A soft smile appeared on the man's face and he said "It's me." The third Hokage joined the conversation and he asked "How is this possible!"

Minato looked at the third Hokage and he said "You've become even older Sarutobi. I will explain what is happening after we are out of this little predicament." Minato slowly turned towards Orochimaru and he said "And you…you should know better than summoning the dead. You are a disgrace for this village and mankind."

Orochimaru finally regained his senses and he started to laugh when he said "Well well…this is interesting…the mighty fourth Hokage has returned to die a second time. You always did have a knack to appear when Konoha was in danger." Minato looked serious and he said "Not only Konoha but the entire world is in danger. There are things going on that you don't understand nor comprehend."

Orochimaru sighed "I should make a list with lame hero speeches. I heard all those lines before and they really start to bore me. First and second Hokage…get rid of this nuisance and then take care of that old man and the woman." And the two dead Kage's started to run towards Minato. Minato got an o-katana from his back and he rushed towards the two dead Kage's and he said Soul cutter. He struck the first Hokage with his sword and shortly after that the second Hokage.

Orochimaru laughed out loud and he said "You fool…you should know that you can't defeat people that are summoned by my technique with normal attacks." Suddenly the first and second Hokage started to emit a soft blue light. The light took the form of their bodies and they started to float. The blue spirit of the first Hokage said "Thank you for setting us free." And he and the second Hokage disappeared while their bodies seemed to melt and underneath that there were two of Orochimaru's henchmen.

Orochimaru looked mad and he cried out "How is this possible!" Minato said "This is a special blade that is made for the sole purpose of killing demons and releasing the souls of the departed." Orochimaru's face pulled together from pure rage and he cried out "This is the second time that you spoil my plans! First you take the place of the fourth Hokage and now this! You will pay!"

Minato looked seriously at Orochimaru and he said "I did not came back to defeat you Orochimaru…I was brought back for a much bigger danger than you can ever be." Orochimaru seemed to calm down a bit and he said "You don't even know what I am capable of! I will be the one that will take you and your red headed slave down!" Minato sheathed his sword and he said "It seems that you are not open for reason…we will do it your way then." And he looked intensely at Orochimaru…

_With Naruto_

Naruto finally arrived at the barrier. It took him longer than expected because the ninja's of the enemy blocked his way. He saw a cell of ANBU Black Ops outside of the barrier and he made his way towards them. When he arrived he looked inside of the barrier and he saw Orochimaru on one side together with two dead people. On the other side he saw the third Hokage, his mother and…his father!

Naruto turned to the ANBU and he asked "Hey guys…what happened here? I see someone who is supposed to be dead." The ANBU in the white robe, who was the leader, answered "Yes…if you arrived earlier you could see THREE people who were dead. First Orochimaru used a forbidden jutsu called the impure world resurrection to resurrect the first and second Hokage. It binds the souls of the deceased in living offerings to do the bidding of the one who performed the technique. Only I don't know how the fourth Hokage got in there. I only saw a bright light and the next thing I know is that he simply appeared. He is the one who set the souls of the first and second Hokage free."

Naruto looked surprised and he said "We should ask him if he is able to get out of there." The ANBU looked at Naruto and he said "You just came from the battlefield below…how are things going there?" Naruto looked at the ANBU and he said "Good…most of the things were already prepared." The Anbu nodded and he said "Good." And he turned his gaze back to the barrier…waiting for things to come…

_With Dante and Vergil_

The two half devils were fighting off the combined forces of Sand and Sound ninja near the hospital. At one point it seemed like the ninja pulled back as one said "These guys are tough…let the demons take care of them." and they moved out of Konoha.

Dante and Vergil looked at each other and Vergil nodded. They both jumped up and eventually they arrived at the wall that was surrounding Konoha. They saw a cloud of dust closing in on Konoha. Dante and Vergil observed the cloud closer and they saw that the cloud of dust was created by a moving horde of demons.

Vergil said "That's quite a lot of them." Dante nodded and he said "Indeed…actually we need to invite more people to this party." Suddenly Trish arrived and she looked at the two surprised half devils and she said "What? Don't tell me you didn't expect me to come here."

Dante smiled and he said "I would be more surprised if you didn't show up. Well…it's now or never…let's go!" and Dante and Trish jumped from the wall and rushed toward the demon horde. A faint smile appeared on Vergil's face and softly he said "Always so anxious…you should observe your surroundings better…"

Dante and Trish almost reached the demon horde, but before they were able to fight, a wall of red flames separated them from the horde. Out of the flames came another horde of demons that were lead a by a big humanoid demon. With a mighty roar the horde attacked the other horde. The two demon hordes clashed and they started fighting to the death.

Dante and Trish were looking amazed at the scene and Trish said "What's going on? Demons don't fight their own kind." Dante, who was just as amazed as Trish, said "I don't know…this is unheard of." Eventually he simply shrugged and he said "Well I'm glad they take care of the small fry…this is less of a hassle."

And the two people looked back at the fighting scene where demons were fighting demons while Vergil was assessing the situation from a distance…

_Inside the barrier_

The fourth Hokage and Orochimaru clashed once again. They were fighting for the last few minutes but a trained eye could see that they weren't serious…they were only testing each other. The two jumped at each other again and Orochimaru got out his Kusanagi while the fourth Hokage took his katana. The two swords clashed in the air and the two ninja's were struggling for domination.

Small sparks came from the swords and surprised, Orochimaru saw that his sword started to crack. Suddenly, with a hard sound, Orochimaru's Kusanagi fell apart in tiny pieces. Orochimaru quickly jumped back before Minato could hit him.

Wondering how this was possible, Orochimaru heard Minato saying "Give it up Orochimaru…you have no chance." Orochimaru looked mad at Minato and he said "Why? Because you say so!" Minato smiled and while he was pointing towards a point in the distance he said "No…because your plan failed. Just look over there."

Orochimaru looked towards the point where Minato said and his eyes widened. He saw that the combined forces of the Sound and Sand ninja's was broken. He saw a lot of dead bodies and he saw the remaining ninja's with their arms up. Minato said "Yes…your power is broken…and don't think that I don't know about the demons your partner send to your aid…they are probably dead right now."

Orochimaru growled and he said "Damn you." Minato smirked and he said "You were always a pathetic creature Orochimaru. You won't be able to destroy Konoha now." Orochimaru glanced at Minato and he said "Who said that I was only after Konoha. I came here for two other things that interest me more than Konoha. The destruction of Konoha was nothing more than a bonus for me." Minato glared at Orochimaru and with a commanding tone in his voice he asked "What are you talking about?"

Orochimaru smirked evilly and he said "You will find out soon enough…and as soon as you do you are looking at your own demise." Minato closed his eyes and he stretched his arm out while a Rasengan appeared in it and he said "You will not have the time to carry out your plan Orochimaru…your life ends here today." He rushed towards Orochimaru but he suddenly stopped when red flames appeared next to Orochimaru. Orion took a quick glance at the people and he said "You worked yourself into trouble again Orochimaru. We need to go."

Orochimaru looked at Orion and he asked "Did you get it?" Orion nodded and Orochimaru quickly asked "And what about that other thing?" Orion shook his head and he said "I couldn't…there were too many people but we can get that later. Now it's essential that we must leave."

Minato said "You two aren't going anywhere!" Orion looked surprised at Minato and he asked "What is something like you doing down here? You're not supposed to be here!" Minato smirked and he replied "Look who is talking demon!" Orion glared at Minato and he said "Let's go Orochimaru."

Orochimaru nodded and as he was covered in flames he said with a voice that seemed like it came from a long distance "I will see you next time…Minato Namikaze!" and soon the illustrious duo disappeared completely. The barrier disappeared immediately after the two people left and the four Sound ninja made a run for it. The ANBU tried to stop them but one of the four turned around and caught them with a sticky substance that came out of his mouth and they disappeared.

As Minato looked at the place where the two evil beings disappeared he suddenly felt that something jumped on his back. He looked and he saw that Kushina was hugging him. A happy smile came on his face and he said "It looks like you missed me."

Kushina simply nodded, not able to speak because of sheer happiness. Minato suddenly looked interested at some people who arrived. He saw Itachi, Gai and Kakashi who were gathering around a young blond boy, who he recognized immediately. He softly removed Kushina from his back and he slowly walked towards the young boy.

He stopped right in front of him and he looked at the young man with a smile on his face. The boy looked back at him and a smile came on his face as well. The two arms of Minato wrapped themselves around Naruto and he hugged him. He said "I'm proud of you…Naruto. You're very brave."

At this time Sasuke appeared right next to Itachi. He saw the scene and surprised he asked "Itachi…is that…?" Itachi nodded and he said "Yes…that is the fourth Hokage…" Sasuke nodded and he said "But why is he hugging Naruto?" Itachi looked at Sasuke and he asked "Hasn't Naruto ever told you who his father is?" Sasuke simply shook his head and Itachi said "The fourth Hokage is hugging Naruto…because he is Naruto's father."

Sasuke almost fell down and he said "Wait WHAT!" Kakashi nodded and he said "It's the truth. The third Hokage gave Naruto his mother's last name to hide him from Minato's enemies." Sasuke looked amazed at Naruto and he finally said "I can see the resemblance…it's amazing."

Minato suddenly broke up the hug and he looked at one point in the distance. Naruto looked at that point and he said "I sense three entities coming." Naruto felt it as well and he said "Don't worry…its Dante, Vergil and Trish." Minato looked at Naruto and he said "Dante is the one that raised you…right?" Naruto nodded and Minato said "Good…I have a few questions for him…just after I explained what is happening at the moment."

Dante, Vergil and Trish arrived at the scene. Dante and Vergil saw Minato and Vergil raised an eyebrow when he said "I never thought I would see a Seraph here." Naruto looked strange at Vergil and he asked "A Seraph?" Vergil nodded and he said "A Seraph is rumored to be a being that fights for the forces of heaven."

Naruto turned to his father and he wanted to ask something but suddenly bright red flames came out of the ground and a big man with long black hair appeared. Naruto, Vergil, Dante and Trish could clearly feel that the man was giving off a demonic vibe and all three grabbed their weapons but Minato said "Stop…he is not here to fight us."

The big man looked at Minato and he asked "Have you explained the situation yet?" Minato shook his head and he said "Not yet…I was working to that point." The demon nodded and he said "Then do it now…you have more experience with interacting with humans than me. I'll be back later." And he disappeared the same way as he arrived.

Everyone turned to Minato and Vergil asked "What is this?" Minato sighed and he said "I'll tell you. A long time ago the forces of heaven and the minions of hell made an arrangement. They would not interfere with the land of the living and everyone would stay where they belong. If one of the two parties broke that arrangement they would be severely punished by the group where the renegade would belong."

Dante nodded and he said "But I guess something has changed or else you wouldn't be here." Minato nodded and he said "Quite some time ago a new group of demons appeared. They attacked humans and the forces of Heaven asked the forces of hell what was going on, but they said that they didn't know the demons. We agreed that those forces would need to be dealt with so we combined forces and took out demons wherever they would appear without letting people know that we exist."

Vergil looked surprised and he said "So you people work behind the scenes to eliminate the demons that came from the place where we come from." Minato nodded and he said "Since recently the demon activity increased a lot and some stronger demons appeared." Naruto looked at his father and he said "And it increased so much that the demons of this world and Seraphs need to work together with us?"

Minato nodded and he said "Yes…especially Dante, Vergil, Trish and…you. But it's not simply because the demon activity increased but also because we also felt a higher power from time to time. Most of the time it is masked but sometimes we could feel its power. It's never a good thing if a power like that is walking around and that it is hiding because that means he is planning something dangerous."

Vergil closed his eyes and he said "So you are here to ask for our aid to stop this threat…and what will you and that demon do in that time? Will you go back where you belong and watch from a distance or are you actually here to fight?" Minato looked at Vergil and he said "We are here to fight. One being from Heaven and one being from hell is chosen to help you and both of them can summon help if it's needed."

Dante looked at the place where the big man stood and he said "And that demon is the chosen one from hell?" Minato nodded and he said "His name is Argor…one of the four generals of hell." Dante snorted and he asked Minato "And why were you chosen?" Minato smiled and he said "I've build up a reputation in this village and I am the father of a half devil…those were two important criteria why I was chosen."

The third Hokage stepped forward and he said "You're officially still the fourth Hokage and you can take your place again if you wish." Minato looked at the third Hokage and he said "Thank you for the offer but I can't accept it. I'm here to fight off a great threat for all the elemental countries and I can't do that as Hokage…you know the reason why." The third Hokage nodded because when he became Hokage he hardly had to fight because most people wouldn't allow it.

Kushina stepped forward and she asked "Are you really back forever or…" A sad look appeared on Minato's face and Kushina didn't need an answer anymore. From the moment she saw the sad look on Minato's face she knew that it wouldn't be forever. Nonetheless he said "No…although I am allowed to appear on this plain…that doesn't mean that I am alive again."

Suddenly the group heard a deep voice with a deep echo which said "That is correct…" and lightning came out of the sky and a man appeared from it. Minato looked at the man and he said "Jao…what are you doing here?" Jao shrugged and with an annoyed look on his face he said "I'm given the role of errand boy…what a terrible waste." Minato laughed and he said "People…let me introduce Jao. He is a skilled warrior and we trained a lot together." Jao simply nodded and suddenly he noticed Dante, Vergil and Naruto. With a disgusted look on his face he said "Well well…so you have told the half-breeds as well."

Vergil gave Jao a cold glare and with a cold tone in his voice he said "Do you have a problem with that?" Jao answered the cold glare and he answered "Yes I do." The two had a staring contest and the tension was clearly noticeable. Minato sighed and he said "Jao…give it a rest. You know what we are supposed to do and we need their help." Jao snorted and he said "In the old days we didn't need help from these pathetic creatures. Our ruler has become too soft." Vergil said with his calm voice "Or perhaps he doesn't trust his minions to get the job done…and when I am looking at you I can see why."

Jao got a red face and suddenly a lance, which was made out of gold, appeared in his hand. Before Minato could stop him, Jao rushed forward and he raised his lance to hit Vergil, but before he could swing it his eyes widened when he felt cold steel on his neck. He saw that Vergil was still standing in front of him and he said "So you have learned a technique from these people…the shadow clone jutsu right?"

Vergil shook his head and he said "Just look at the corner of your eye." Jao did what Vergil suggested and his eyes widened. He saw a dark blue silhouette that looked like Vergil and Jao said "What devilry is this!" Vergil shrugged and he simply said "If you can create ethereal swords and make astral projections of yourself…then you can perform this technique."

Jao looked at Vergil and he said "You live up to your reputation…you are indeed as cunning as that you are strong." And Jao's golden lance disappeared. Vergil's dark clone disappeared as well when he saw that Jao's lance disappeared. Vergil looked at Jao and he said "You better be careful…next time I won't refrain myself." Jao glared at Vergil but eventually he turned to Minato and he said "Anyway…now you know that I am your contact so I'll be off…but you will see me soon." And with the sound of thunder, Jao disappeared.

Naruto turned to his father and he said "What are we going to do now?" Minato looked at Naruto and he said "Well…I would like to return home…I really missed your mother's cooking. After that we can discuss what happened and what needs to be done." The third Hokage stepped forward and with a surprised look on his face he asked "You arrived just in time from the dead to save me and Kushina…you talk about a big threat and the only thing on your mind now is EAT?"

Minato turned to the third Hokage in a relaxed manner and in a plain tone he said "Yes…it's been a long time that I had a body and strangely enough I'm hungry…and I really want to get acquainted with my son and I want to thank Dante personally." The third Hokage looked at Minato with big eyes and he asked "Do you know…" Minato glared and with some resentment in his voice he said "Yes I know…I know everything…I SAW everything. You completely made the wrong decisions regarding my son."

The Hokage looked at Minato and he said "I've always tried to make Naruto's childhood as pleasant as possible…only the hate for the nine-tailed fox was too great." Minato turned his head away and he said "I know…but still…I'm going home for the moment…we will talk about this later."

Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Dante, Trish and Vergil turned around but before they started walking Naruto cried out "Oh no!" Kushina quickly turned around and screamed "What's the matter!" Naruto turned his face to Kushina and he said "I…forgot…Haku…" Suddenly Kushina smacked Naruto on the head and she yelled "She's your girlfriend you idiot! A real man never forgets his woman."

Minato raised one eyebrow and he asked "Who is Haku?" Dante looked at Minato and he said "I thought you said you saw EVERYTHING…" Minato looked strangely at Dante and Dante sighed and he said "Haku is Naruto's…girlfriend." Minato looked at Naruto and he asked "Is she a redhead?"

Kushina immediately exploded and she screamed "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Minato got into a defensive position and he said "Redheads are the best…that's why I asked…hehehe…" Kushina turned her head away and she mumbled "Yeah right you…**(access denied)**" Minato smiled and he said "You really haven't changed Kushina." And then he turned to Naruto and he said "I would like to meet that Haku girl."

Itachi stepped forward and he said "That would be difficult. Most of the people who were caught in the genjutsu were brought to the hospital for safety measures and I think it's a madhouse at the moment." Naruto looked at Itachi and he asked "Can you bring Haku to the mansion if you can find her?" Itachi nodded and Naruto turned to the Hokage and he asked "What is going to happen to Gaara and his brother and sister?" The Hokage cleared his throat and he said "Well…Gaara is the one that told us about the Sand's role in this operation so he stays here for the moment until we sort this entire thing out." Naruto nodded and he said "Good…then it's time for us to go…we have a lot to talk about…"

The group started walking and Itachi asked Kakashi "Aren't you going with them? You are a friend of the family…" Kakashi smiled and he said "This scene isn't mine to watch…it's a family matter…" Sasuke joined the conversation and he said "And we have more important things to do…like helping people who got injured." Itachi nodded and he said "Yes…although there are very few casualties thanks to Tsunade." And the remaining group scattered…

_With Naruto_

After a short walk, the group reached the Namikaze estate. They had to move fast because some people started to recognize Minato. When they closed the door behind them, they released a sigh of relieve and Minato started to look around. Eventually he said "This place hasn't changed one bit." Naruto nodded and he said "It's fine just the way you left it…except for all the dust."

Suddenly one of the doors in the hallway opened and Blitz shouted "YO Naruto…is the fight over?" Naruto took a quick glance at Blitz and he said "It's over…coward." Blitz pulled an insulted face and he said "I'm not a coward…it's just that my strength lies in gathering information." Blitz looked at Minato and he asked "Who is that?" Everyone sighed and Vergil pointed towards a painting and Blitz looked at it. He saw Minato in the painting and he read the title 'Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage and sealer of the nine-tailed fox'." Blitz's eyes widened and he bowed "My sincere apologies lord Fourth Hokage…I didn't recognize you mighty radiance…"

Vergil started to growl…he hated men that started to suck up when they met someone important. He teleported away, appeared behind Blitz and Vergil placed his foot on Blitz's behind and the next second Blitz fell forward, right on his nose. Blitz let out a muffled scream and he cried out "Ouch my nose!" Vergil gave Blitz an icy stare and he said "Stay on the ground and continue your groveling…it's where you belong."

Minato raised an eyebrow and he asked "Who is he?" Naruto looked at Blitz and he said "His name is Blitz…an old acquaintance of Dante." Minato looked at Blitz as well and he asked "Is he useful?" Naruto got a helpless look on his face and he said "Sometimes I wonder…"

Minato cleared his throat and he got everyone's attention. He said "Can you all stay here for a moment…I would like to talk with Naruto and Dante…alone." Everyone nodded and Minato, Naruto and Dante turned around and walked into the living room.

As soon as they closed the door Minato let out a sigh of relieve and he said "Finally some peace…I wanted to do this for a long time…" and he stretched out his hand to Dante and he said "I want to thank you for taking care of my son. Although I don't agree with all the things you've done, I'm still grateful. Who knows what might have happened when he stayed here." Dante took the stretched out hand and he said "No prob…so…what is the rest you want to talk about? I don't think you separated us from the rest just to thank me for taking care of Naruto."

Minato smiled and he said "Very observant…that's exactly the point. There is something else going on…and I separated you from the others because of your previous experiences." Dante looked serious and he said "Go on…" Minato sighed and he said "I don't know where to start…well…let me start with this; Quite some time ago you fought against a creature called Mundus…right?" Dante nodded and Minato continued "Well…an old sage had a prophecy and you were mentioned in it…several times."

Dante looked at Minato and he said "A sage?" Minato nodded and he said "The old sage is a neutral power. He can see in the future and only intervenes when necessary. He warned us about a force that he didn't know. It's evil shields him from the Sage's insight…but he did discover that the old being is somehow related to a creature called Mundus."

Dante got a stern look on his face and he said "So…an old being that is connected to Mundus…what does that mean?" Minato shook his head and he said "I don't know. The Sage only knew a few things for certain. The old evil power has been dormant for an extremely long time and for some strange reason it activated quite some years ago and its power broke through reality."

Dante looked surprised and he said "So you are saying that the old power is the reason why I and some other people are here?" Minato nodded and he said "Indeed…and he knows that some forces are trying to awaken that old power completely. That old power is strong…very strong and the Sage said that only the descendants of a devil called Sparda could stop that power if it awakens…"

Naruto joined the conversation and he asked "And does that Sage know how Sparda was able to appear here as well…even before this entire thing started?" Minato looked at Naruto and he said "No…even for the Sage that remains a mystery. I heard about your mother's inheritance shortly after I passed away but no one…not the Sage and not the leaders of Heaven and Hell."

Dante nodded and he said "It's indeed a threat…but why are you only telling this to the rest of us?" Minato smiled and he said "The threat isn't immediate…I want to prevent that some people become too anxious…and when I was in Heaven I got enough time to observe you and my son."

Dante startled and he said "You observed us! Don't you know what privacy is?" Minato smiled again and he said "Don't worry…I will keep your 'soft' side a secret." Naruto looked from one to another and he asked "But what are we going to do now?"

Minato looked at Naruto and he said "That's a good question. I want to have a good talk with Saru…the Hokage and propose to make a special squad to eliminate demons. We will handle this situation with one step at a time and the more demons we eliminate, the more chance we have that we will encounter the demons that want to awaken that old evil force."

Dante seemed to think and he said "It's hard to say if it will succeed. Only 4 to 7 percent of the people that train to kill demons really become good demon killers." Minato smiled and he said "Yes I know…that's why I want to ask you, your brother, my son and that Trish person to help me selecting the people that have a good chance to become good demon hunters."

Dante looked at Minato and he said "You want me, Vergil and Trish to become some kind of mentors for ninja to become demon hunters? You really have no idea what you are asking." Minato chuckled and he said "I know what I am asking. You three, my son and I are the hardest trainers around because we know what it takes to become a good demon hunter. That's why I would only select the people with the best quality's to become a demon hunter."

Dante seemed to think and he said to himself "Well…it would be something else for a change…but…" and Dante looked Minato and he said "I would accept…if you officially hire me to do it…but I can't guarantee that Trish and Vergil will accept. Trish is quite stubborn and she hates to be the center of attention and Vergil…well…who can really say what that guy thinks. When you think he would agree or disagree with something he always says the opposite."

Minato nodded and he said "Let that be my concern…I'm quite persuasive if I say so myself…what about you Naruto?" Naruto shrugged and he said "It's fine by me…although I doubt that it would really help. Most people of this village train to be a ninja for most of the lives so their tactics are drilled in their heads…but those tactics are useless against demons."

Minato looked at Naruto and he said "Ninja's are always adaptable…it's one of the things that separates a good ninja from a great ninja." Dante suddenly said "I'm going back to the others…so that you two can have your private chat." Naruto and Minato nodded and Dante left the room.

Minato walked towards the couch, sat down and he said "So…how have you been?" Naruto sat down as well and with a smile on his face he said "You tell me…you saw everything from above." Minato nodded and he said "I only saw the events…not your feelings…and I didn't see the last year because I was busy with this situation."

Naruto nodded and he said "Well I've been okay…came back here…made some friends…did some lame missions that were more tiring than fighting a demon horde…" Minato smiled and he said "You're not completely alright…" Naruto looked at his father and he said "What makes you say that?" Minato looked at Naruto and he said "Your character is a lot like your mother…but you have one trait from me…you hate to show it to people when you are sad or angry. I can see it in your eyes."

Naruto looked surprised at his father, but then a smile appeared on his face and he said "I indeed don't like showing it. I had a good childhood with Dante after my time here…my past isn't easy to forget…but you don't gain anything by showing other people how sad or angry you are. Deep inside I feel sad but I gain strength from the knowledge that there are also other people like me. I will show the people from Konoha and the other jinchuuriki that exist, that we aren't monsters…that we are living beings who fight for their beliefs."

Minato smiled and he said "Before I died I hoped that you would become the person that you are today…" before Minato could finish his sentence someone knocked on the door. Minato got an annoyed look on his face and he said "Come in."

The door opened and Itachi came in with Haku and he said "Sorry that I interrupt your reunion with Naruto…but I thought you and Naruto would be happy to see Haku again." Both Naruto and Minato stood up and Naruto went to Haku and hugged her. He asked "Are you alright?" Haku smiled and she said "I'm fine…I was in the safest place in Konoha."

The two broke up the hug and Minato stepped forward. He shook Haku's hand and he said "It's nice to meet you. I was very surprised to hear that Naruto had a girlfriend." Haku nodded and she said "Thank you sir…but who are you if I may ask." Naruto scratched his head and he said "Ehm…Haku…meet my father."

Haku looked at Naruto and she said "But you said that he was dead!" Minato smiled and he said "I will explain everything in due time…" Minato looked at Itachi and he said "You've…become big Itachi…" Itachi looked at Minato and he said "It's a long story…Hokage." Minato placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder and he said "Just call me Minato…" Minato suddenly looked serious and he said "I sense devil energy in you…why?"

Itachi smiled nervously and Naruto said "Sorry…that's my fault. Itachi was terribly sick and one day he was here and he fell down. He was dying and…ehm…someone helped me to save him." Minato raised an eyebrow and he asked "Someone?" Naruto said "Kyuubi…" Minato nodded and he said "I know about the nine-tailed fox and your…arrangement with you…but continue."

Naruto was relieved that his father knew about the nine tailed fox and he continued "She told me that there was an old technique that could save Itachi…it's some sort of bond." Minato startled and he said "I heard about something like that…I thought it was called The Bond or something similar…" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…do you know anything about it?" Minato shook his head and he said "I heard stories but in those stories the person who the technique was performed on died…but it did work on Itachi?" Dante showed a faint smile and he said "Well…he is ALIVE…so what do you think?"

Naruto nodded and he said "It did work…but it had some side-effects. Itachi has devil blood and it modified his body…but we don't know anything about other side-effects." Minato nodded and he said "Did a doctor examine him?" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…it was Tsunade who examined him but she didn't find anything."

Minato looked surprised and he said "Wait…Tsunade is in the village!" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…she and Jiraiya. Why are you so surprised?" Minato said "Well…both Jiraiya and Tsunade aren't people who would stay long in this village and…" suddenly Minato was interrupted when the door was kicked in and everyone saw a panting Jiraiya who screamed "IT IS TRUE!" and he rushed towards Minato and he got him in a bear hug and he said "I never thought I would see you again…my favorite student."

Minato got a red head and he said "Jiraiya…can't…breathe…" Jiraiya released Minato and he said "Sorry…I was just surprised when the Hokage told and…well…you can fill in the blanks. Can't wait until Tsunade hears about this…she will break down the house." Minato smiled and he said "Is she still that violent?" Jiraiya nodded and he said "It became even worse after we were married."

Minato's eyes widened and he said "Can you repeat that? I think I misunderstood you. Did you really say that you two are married?" Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and he said "Yeah…ehm…it happened shortly after Naruto was taken by Dante. After being his godfather and all…I tried to find him. But it seemed that he disappeared from the face of the earth. It depressed me a lot and Tsunade cheered me up and shortly after that…well...it simply happened."

Minato nodded and then he noticed that everyone else went into the living room as well. Kushina said "Sorry but both Itachi and Jiraiya really want to go into the living room…I asked Vergil for help but he didn't react in any way…" Vergil, who was leaning against the wall, opened one eye, shrugged and closed his eyes again to show that he didn't care in any way.

Minato smiled and he said "I don't really matter…I've said what I wanted to say and…" suddenly his sentence was interrupted by a very strange sound. Kushina looked strangely at Minato and she said "Was that really your stomach?" A blush appeared on Minato's face and he nodded. Kushina rushed towards the kitchen and she said "I totally forgot that you were hungry…"

Itachi and Jiraiya left, leaving the rest of the family so that they can get reacquainted. Minato had to talk about how it is like to be dead and Naruto and Dante had to tell what they have been up to when Naruto was young. Eventually it became very late and everyone went to bed...without knowing what was happening somewhere else…

_In Orochimaru's hideout_

Orochimaru wasn't in a good mood. He and his minions failed to get person he wanted. Orion noticed it all too well and he said "Don't worry about Sasuke too much…he'll come to us eventually." Orochimaru looked at Orion and he said "But my time is almost up. I want Sasuke to become my next vessel."

Orion shrugged and he said "Well…if you don't succeed now you can do it next time. At least I got the thing that I needed." Orochimaru looked at Orion and he said "Why does your master want some dirt in a jar?" Orion smiled and he said "This isn't just dirt…actually…it is but my master cares about the thing that is inside the dirt."

Orochimaru looked interested and he asked "What's in the dirt?" Orion looked at Orochimaru and he said "DNA…DNA that we need to get a boost in both our plans." Orochimaru snorted and he received an evil glare from Orion who said "Don't forget who taught you to complete your immortality jutsu…so respect what I am trying to do here." Orochimaru mumbled something because Orion spoke about something that he didn't like to talk about and he said "Fine…just do your ritual."

Orion nodded and he threw the sand on the ground in front of him. He started to mumble a few words in a forgotten language and while he was mumbling he got a knife and cut himself in the hand. His blood came on the dirt and it started to move. It came together and soon it started to rise and it took a solid form. First a head appeared, than a torso, arms and eventually legs. The sound of an explosion filled the hideout and suddenly a big creature was standing in front of Orion.

It had a black skin, intense red eyes, two pointy horns and a violet jewel in his forehead. The big creature looked around and he said "Orion…is it you who resurrected me?" Orion nodded and he said "It's good to have you back…Endor." Endor looked around again and he asked "Where are the others?"

Orion looked at Endor and he said "You are the first that I resurrected." Endor stretched out his body and he said "Good…it's so good to be alive again. Where is Mundus? Has he returned yet?" Orion said "No…he is dead." Endor looked serious and with a dark tone in his voice he said "Explain."

Orion smiled and he said "As you know he went to another realm to rule there…but one of his minions turned against him and locked him up in the underworld there." Endor asked "Who was the traitor?" Orion smiled and he said "Sparda…" Endor seemed to think and he said "Reigar's offspring?" Orion nodded and he said "Yes…but he wasn't the one that killed Mundus…it was Sparda's son called Dante."

Endor growled and he said "I will kill him." Orion seemed to hesitate and he slowly said "That wouldn't be as easy as you might think. When Mundus left he was young and weak…but in that other realm he became a strong adult that could easily go toe to toe with anyone of us." Endor growled and he said "You were always the one that evaded battle whenever it was possible." Orion smiled and he said "That's why I am still alive while you didn't…I use my head."

Endor seemed like he wanted to attack but eventually he relaxed and he asked "So what do we do now and…" when he stopped speaking he started to look at Orochimaru and he continued "what is that human doing here." Orion smirked and he said "Him? He is a human…but he is very useful. You don't have anything to do with him…he is mine concern…and I already have a plan on what to do next…but I need your help with it…"

_The next day_

Naruto, Minato, Dante, Vergil and Trish entered the Hokage office. They looked around and they saw the Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Minato looked around and he said "Now this is a familiar sight…why are you two here?"

The Hokage sighed and he said "After yesterday I know that I am too weak to protect this village…so I decided to appoint a successor and since you said yourself that you won't become Hokage anymore, I asked Jiraiya and Tsunade." Minato nodded and he said "Both of them would be a good Hokage…so…have you figured it out yet?"

The Hokage shook his head and he said "Almost. Jiraiya absolutely doesn't want the job and I am discussing the details with Tsunade…and now to return the question…what are you all doing here?" Minato seemed to hesitate but then he started to talk "I want to ask you something…" The Hokage nodded and he said "I'm all ears."

Minato sighed and he said "The reason that I am here is because something awful is going to happen. I or anyone else doesn't know what it is but we do agree that it's necessary that we deal with it…but we need help with that." The Hokage nodded and he said "But in what way? We train ninja's in this village. We don't have the experience or the ability to train people for demon hunting."

Minato nodded and he said "Yes…that's why I asked Dante, Vergil, Trish and my son to help with demon hunting training. They have the experience and they know what it takes to become a good demon hunter."

The Hokage seemed to think and slowly he said "I don't know if that is a good idea. The financial income of this village is mostly dependable on ninja's and we need a lot of them to fulfill the requests from different clients." Minato nodded and he said "I understand…but it's only a small group…and after the training they can still carry out ninja missions. The only thing I ask is that we can get help when it's necessary."

The Hokage seemed to think deeper about it and he asked "Dante…Vergil…Trish and Naruto…what are your professional opinions about this?" Dante shrugged and he said "It's a long shot but it's better than sitting on our asses." The Hokage's gaze went to Vergil and Vergil said "I think it's nothing that we can't handle but it's better to be safe than sorry." The Hokage looked at Trish and she simply said "Don't ask mine opinion…I'm just along for the ride and to babysit Dante…" Eventually the Hokage looked at Naruto who said "I think it's a good idea. If this works, we can spread out assignments regarding demons. This is also good for the village and yourself. If it doesn't work, you still have good ninja's and if it does, you have a small group of demon hunters and you can accept assignments that you normally couldn't accept."

The Hokage thought about the things he just heard and he said "Good…I accept. But I want a list with names of every ninja that participates in the training and I want to be kept informed about their progress. When I retire you can discuss things regarding the training with Tsunade. I'll still be around as an advisor." Minato nodded happily and he said "Good."

Suddenly crimson red flames came out of the ground and Argor appeared. Jiraiya and Tsunade startled a bit but they recovered almost immediately because the Hokage already told them about Argor. Minato looked at him and he said "What are you doing here Argor?" Argor looked at the group and he said "We might have a problem. Yesterday night we felt a huge power surge." Minato looked serious and he asked "The enemy?" Argor nodded and he said "We think it is…but before we could pinpoint the location it disappeared. How are things on your end?"

Minato answered "We can depend on Dante, Vergil, Trish and my son. I just asked the Hokage to form a small group that we will train to become demon hunters." Argor looked strange at Minato and he asked "Do you think that is wise? Humans aren't built to fight demons." The Hokage joined the conversation and he said "Do you doubt our skills and potential?" Argor shook his head and he said "I'm just stating a fact. Humans don't have the strength and stamina to fight demons."

Minato smiled and he said "That might be true…but they have one big advantage; their emotions. Humans can be very unpredictable…especially in front of demons." Argor shrugged and he said "It's your decision and their funeral." Jiraiya looked at Argor and he said "Sorry if I say this but…don't you have a human form or something?" The demon looked at Jiraiya and he said "Yes. Why?"

Jiraiya answered "Most people aren't used to see demons. It freaks them out." Argor sighed and he said "Fine." And his features started to change and a few seconds later they saw a man of medium length. Argor's hair was black and he had orange eyes. His wore a black shirt, dark blue pants and he was wearing an open black robe. He looked at Jiraiya and he asked "Better?" Jiraiya nodded.

Argor looked at Dante and Vergil and he asked "You two…what was the name of your father?" Dante looked back at Argor and he asked "Why?" Argor shrugged and he said "Just call it curiosity…and something about your energy feels familiar." Vergil softly said "The name of our father was Sparda." Argor seemed to startle a little bit but he recovered immediately. It happened in a second but Vergil noticed it and he asked "Do you know him?" Argor shook his head and he said "No." Vergil glared suspiciously at Argor but he decided to drop the subject.

Naruto said "Anyway…we should go. We have a list to compile. Don't you agree dad?" Minato nodded and he said "Yes…I think that would be best." And Minato turned to Tsunade and he said "I congratulate you with your new position." Tsunade smiled and she said "Thank you…but it isn't decisive yet." The group turned around and left while Minato said "You'll get there Tsunade."

Vergil glared to the side and he looked at Argor and Vergil said "Does he really need to be here?" Argor looked at Vergil and he said "I don't have much choice. I'm stuck on this plain, just like little Seraph boy here." Minato said "Let it rest Vergil…we're all in this together so try to get along." Vergil looked at Minato and he said "I don't get along with anyone." Dante sighed and he said "It's true…or rather…it's an understatement."

The group kept on walking but eventually Naruto said "You guys go on without me. There is something I want to check." Minato and the others nodded and Naruto left the group. He kept on walking until he reached a big building made out of wood. He went inside and went to the second floor and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened and Naruto saw that a green eye looked at him and he heard a female voice saying "What are you doing here?"

Naruto smirked and he said "Hi…Temari was it? I'm here to see Gaara." Temari opened the door completely and she walked to the center of the room and she pointed towards the left room and she said "He's in there."

Naruto shrugged and he went into the room and he saw Gaara sitting in the corner with his eyes closed. Without opening his eyes he said "How long do we have to stay in this lousy hotel?" Naruto smiled and he said "Until the Hokage settled things with your village. Don't worry…I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Gaara growled a bit and Naruto said "Come on…it isn't that bad. I heard you even have a fan here."

_Flashback_

A small boy with goggles on his head and a long blue scarf was playing with a ball with two friends. Thanks to an accident the ball ended up on a roof and the boy tried to recover the ball. He saw a tree near the building and he climbed up. He was on the top of the tree and he only need to stretch to reclaim his ball. The branch he was standing on suddenly broke and with a loud scream he fell down. The other two children screamed as well. The boy closed his eyes so that he didn't have to experience the fall but he noticed that he didn't fell on the hard ground but on something much softer. He opened his eyes and he saw that he was levitating. He looked beneath him and he saw a small cloud of sand.

The cloud of sand descended and when it touched the ground it went fell apart and the loose sand flew towards Gaara. The small boy looked at Gaara and he said "T-thank you sir." Gaara just looked at the boy and he turned around. The boy screamed "Sir…my name is Konohamaru…what is your name?" Gaara slightly turned around and he said "Gaara. You should be more careful in the future."

Another small boy with glasses said "Normally he doesn't climb in trees but our ball is stuck on the roof and we really wanted to continue our game." Gaara looked up and he saw a small part of the ball on the roof. His sand went up and it got the ball and it went down again. Konohamaru got the ball and with a big smile he said "Thanks…that sand is really cool mister!"

Gaara snorted a bit. He normally didn't interact with children and he simply kept on walking. Ever since then the boy is following him for reasons he didn't know or understand…

_End flashback_

Gaara growled a bit and he said "Does every bit of news travel around that fast around here?" Naruto smiled and he said "You have no idea. How are your siblings taking this entire thing?" Gaara looked at Temari and he said "Temari doesn't like it one bit and Kankuro doesn't care. He only cares about his stupid puppets."

Naruto shook his head and he said "I think it's a hobby that he takes too far. I have one question for you…did you ever see demons or something else suspicious in your village?" Gaara seemed to think and he said "No…not really. The only suspicious thing I saw was Orochimaru and his henchman. That guy really has a strange vibe around him."

Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…I met Orochimaru in the forest of death." Gaara looked at Naruto and he said "I didn't mean Orochimaru…I meant his henchman with the black hair. He really gave off a strange vibe." Naruto seemed to think back and he remembered the guy who saved Orochimaru from his father and he said "I think I know who you are talking about…he might be worth investigating."

Gaara nodded and he said "If I were you I would keep a close eye on that Sasuke." Naruto startled and he said "Sasuke?" Gaara nodded again and he said "Yes. I can't really explain it, but I feel the same kind of vibe coming off from that Sasuke as Orochimaru's henchman." Naruto started to chuckle and he said "I think your instincts are wrong on that case. Sasuke is solid." Gaara seemed to think and he said "Just watch your back…that's all I am saying."

Naruto got up and he said "I always watch my back…you just watch yours. The fact that you are here doesn't mean that ninja from your village won't try to kill you. The guards aren't always as focused as they should be." Gaara nodded and he said "Don't worry…I don't sleep." Naruto nodded and he said "I'll be coming back as soon as I have confirmation that we can do something about that…relax until then." And Naruto left the room.

Naruto walked out of the building but suddenly he jumped up and where he stood a kunai drilled into the ground. Naruto looked at the direction the kunai came from and he said "I didn't suspect you here."

Argor smiled and he said "Good reflexes…as expected from a half-devil." Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed his index finger on his lips and he said "Sst…are you crazy! It's a secret!" Argor looked strange at Naruto and he asked "Why?" Naruto answered "Because people aren't used to angels, demons and those kind of things."

Argor sighed and he said "Humans always fear what they don't know...it's pathetic." Naruto looked at Argor and he asked "Why are you trying to impale me with a kunai?" Argor smirked and he said "To test my allies of course. I want to know your strengths and weaknesses. That way I can be sure that I won't get into trouble during a fight." Naruto smirked and he said "I could say the same thing about you." Argor shrugged and he said "True…but you will have to find out my weaknesses…if I have one." And suddenly Argor disappeared into thin air.

Naruto looked at the place where Argor was standing and eventually he shrugged. He decided to take a walk before he returned to the Namikaze estate. He ended up near a training field and he saw that someone was present…it was none other than Sasuke and Naruto noticed something very strange.

One moment Sasuke was training on his Taijutsu moves but suddenly he stopped and looked around. Naruto found that suspicious and he decided to move in closer. He found some bushed and hid in there. Sasuke shrugged and continued his training, but after thirty minutes he finally stopped and Naruto heard him say "Who are you? What do you want?"

Naruto looked around but he didn't see anyone near, but he clearly heard someone else calling out to Sasuke…although…it wasn't really calling out…rather a whisper. It seemed Sasuke had enough of it and with a growl he stopped his training and left. After Naruto was sure that Sasuke was gone, he stepped out of the bushes and he said to himself "What was that all about?"

Eventually Naruto left because he didn't find it useful to stay here and think about the thing he just saw and he decided that he should ask Sasuke about it later. When he came home he saw a very strange scene. He saw that Argor was tied against a tree and Naruto asked "Argor? What happened?" Argor growled and he said "It's the fault of that half breed." Naruto looked strange at Argor and he asked "Dante?" Argor shook his head and he said "No that other one…that Vergil."

Naruto seemed to think and he said to himself "I should ask him what's going on." And Naruto went inside while Argor screamed "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Naruto closed the door behind him and Argor growled "Half devils…tsk."

Naruto walked towards the living room of the estate and he saw Vergil sitting on the couch while he ate some dango and Naruto asked "Vergil…why is Argor tied up?" Vergil stopped eating for a moment and he calmly said "He tried to impale me with a kunai…so I returned the favor and I tied him up. Perhaps he will be more careful in the future." Naruto laughed and he said "So he tried it on you as well." Vergil nodded and he said "Yes. He said he was testing me...I think I passed his test."

Naruto smiled and he asked "Where is Dante?" Vergil shrugged and he said "How should I know? Do I look like his caretaker? Try his office." Naruto nodded and he turned around and left the room. He looked through the open door of Dante's office and he saw Dante behind his desk and Blitz sat on the other side.

Naruto walked in the room and he said "Hey Dante. What's up?" Dante lazily said "Nothing much…Blitz is just looking at my financial records." Naruto moved closer and he saw anime waterfalls coming from Blitz's eyes and Naruto asked "What's wrong Blitz?" Blitz looked at Naruto with his watery eyes and he said "The horror…Dante's financial records are an accountant's Holocaust! I wonder how Dante is able to keep buying things…his debts are even higher than before!"

Dante glared at Blitz and he said "Suck it up! You'll work it out eventually." Blitz let out a sigh and continued his work. Suddenly Kushina came in and she said "Dante…you've got mail." Dante looked at Kushina but suddenly he started laughing. Kushina didn't know what was going on and she asked "What's so funny?" Dante shook his head and he said "Nothing…you reminded me of something." Blitz joined the conversation and he said "I get it…you mean a compu…" Suddenly Dante pushed his hand on Blitz's mouth and he whispered "Be quiet you idiot…they don't have that technology yet."

Kushina looked strange but eventually she shrugged and she said "Anyway…here is your letter. Next time you can get it yourself!" and she handed Dante the letter and she left the room. Dante looked strangely at the letter and he said "Who could it be?" Naruto shrugged and he said "You should open it if you want to know."

Dante opened the envelope and he pulled out the letter and he read it out loud "Dante, be wary of the Order's assassins and keep a close eye on Sasuke Uchiha…" Dante looked at it again and he said "That's a short letter." Naruto seemed to think and he asked "And the letter isn't signed?" Dante shook his head and he said "Nope…the words I just spoke is what the letter says….nothing more, nothing less."

Blitz looked up and he said "Perhaps it's a prank." Naruto had a troubled look on his face when he thought back about the thing that happened on the training field and he said "I wonder." Dante shrugged and he said "Oh well…we'll see what happens. There is no way we can know for sure."

Suddenly the three men heard a hard noise coming from upstairs. They looked at the ceiling and Dante said "What the hell was that?" Blitz said "I don't know…we should check it out…what do you say Naruto?" Blitz didn't get an answer from Naruto and he looked to his left…but Naruto wasn't there anymore. Blitz asked "Where did he go?" Dante shrugged and he said "Let's check it out…perhaps Naruto already went upstairs."

Both men went upstairs and Dante said "It seemed like it came out of Vergil's room." And he opened the door and went inside the room. He looked around and he didn't see anything but he noticed the door to the bathroom was open. He went inside, saw Vergil and suddenly he fell down laughing.

Vergil was a mess! His entire upper body was covered with moist, grey goo and that he stood there in nothing more than a towel increased the comedy rating! Blitz didn't laugh and surprised he asked "What happened Vergil?" Vergil growled and he said "I took a shower, but as soon as I turned the bloody thing on this happened." Blitz chuckled and he said "I would wash it out as soon as possible if I were you." Vergil glared and Blitz continued "It looks a lot like cement…and if it hardens you wouldn't like it one bit."

Dante, who kept on laughing, cried out "I have to know who did this! I really want to shake his hand." Vergil growled and Dante suddenly stopped laughing when Vergil said "Just…one…more…laugh. I…dare you." Dante swallowed something away and he said "Don't look at me like that…it wasn't me."

Blitz seemed to think and he asked "Vergil…did Naruto show up here?" Vergil shook his head and Blitz said "Then I think I know who did it…as soon as we heard that sound from your bathroom he disappeared." Vergil kept on growling and Dante laughed again when he said "You know what they say about foxes and tricks." Vergil looked seriously at Dante and he replied "You also know what they say about angry brothers and swords…"

Dante started to sweat and wanted to come up with a good apology but he was saved by Minato. He looked in the room and he asked "Is everything alright? I thought I heard noise in here?" Vergil growled again and he said "A prank from your son." Minato suddenly chuckled and he said "Blame it on his mother…she's a prankster as well. Do you have a moment?" Vergil nodded and he said "But make it quick…this isn't my best outfit."

Minato cleared his throat and he said "In two days the Hokage will announce who will become chunin and who doesn't. He told me that we have to complete the list by then." Dante looked at Minato and he said "That's not a problem…is that all you wanted to ask?" Minato shook his head and he said "The Hokage had a special request for you Dante." Dante suspiciously glared at Minato and he asked "What kind of request?" Minato took in a deep breath and he said "The Hokage offered that the new department of demon hunters will be placed with your office called 'devil may cry'."

Dante immediately cried out "NO WAY! It's a small office with the best service…there is no place for newbies and amateurs. I have a reputation to uphold." Vergil coughed and that deserved a filthy glare from Dante and he asked "What's that cough supposed to mean!" Vergil looked at Dante and he said "Be honest with yourself…although your office is known to eliminate demons, it isn't a good business. You barely get paid, your built debt after debt and your customer service is questionable to say the least…or should I remind you of that 'client' that interrupted you during one of your bad nights?" Dante kept on glaring at Vergil and he asked "Well, what is your advice captain obvious?" Vergil shrugged and he said "At least hear him out…and then decide."

Dante looked at Minato and he said "You've got one minute." Minato said "You will remain your own boss…you will keep your own customers. Consider this as a job. You will be on the payroll and in exchange you only get help…it's a perfect deal for you." Dante growled and he said "I'm a demon hunter…not a baby-sitter." Vergil said "This might be something you need. You can give the new people the jobs you don't want to do while you, I, Naruto and Trish work on more important matters." Dante looked like he wanted to give an evil reply but suddenly a thoughtful look appeared on his face and he said "You…might have a point…and it would be nice to have a steady income for a change." Blitz looked at Dante and he asked "To pay off your debts?" Dante looked at Blitz and he cried out "Hell no…I'm going to use the money to hire a cook that can make a decent pizza!" Blitz and Vergil let out a hopeless sigh and Minato asked "So are you up to it?" Dante nodded and he said "Tell the Hokage to sign me in…but if he dares to stick his nose in my business the deal is off." Minato nodded and he left the room.

Blitz whistled and he said "I didn't see that coming…Dante and a steady income! The odds of that happening is just as high as me getting hit by an asteroid." Vergil nodded and he said "Indeed…but you guys are forgetting something." Blitz looked at Vergil and he asked "And that is?" Suddenly he and Dante felt that they were grabbed by their heads and the next thing they knew they were flying through the hole of the door while Vergil said "You forgot that I need to get dressed." And he slammed the door shut while Blitz and Dante connected to the hard floor of the corridor…

_Two days later_

A group of ninja were standing on the roof of the Hokage tower. The Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya and a man covered in robes were standing in front of them and the Hokage cleared his throat, which was a sign that he would speak. None of the ninja exactly knew why they were gathered. The Hokage said "Before we begin this meeting I would like to thank all of you for coming here. I've brought all of you here for two reasons; the first reason is to announce the result of the last chunin exams, which ended quicker than expected thanks to the attack. The second reason is a special announcement that will be revealed in time."

Kurenai rose up her hand and she asked "But lord Hokage…what is the meaning of so many jonin being here?" The Hokage looked at Kurenai and he said "That's connected with the second announcement." And as the Hokage spoke he got a scroll from his robe and he said "The first one that will be announced as Jonin is Shikamaru Nara. Step forward please."

Shikamaru stepped forward and the Hokage said "Although you've lost your match, I've decided to promote you to chunin. During that fight you've shown qualities that are worthy of the title chunin. You think before you act, you anticipate your opponent's actions and your insight in tactics rivals your father's. I hope you keep on developing and continue to serve this village." Shikamaru bowed and went back to the group.

The Hokage then announced "The next one that is promotes is Shino Aburame." Shino stepped forward and the Hokage said "I have observed your matches and I have to say that you are worthy of your clan's name. Your technique is above average, you analytical skills are impressive. The only advice I can give you is to interact more with your teammates." Shino nodded and he bowed.

The Hokage smiled and he said "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke looked around and surprised he asked "Me? But I didn't win my fight…I didn't even finish it!" The Hokage smiled and he said "I chose to promote you because you stood your own during the battle for the village and after a recommendation from your brother. You've grown a lot the last few months, not only as a ninja but also as a person. That's why I've decided to promote you as well." Sasuke bowed and said "Thank you lord Hokage."

The Hokage said "The last one that will be promoted is…Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto came forward and the Hokage said "You've shown in both battles that you are a person with a strong will and that you have the power and technique to stand your own. My only advice to you is to become more serious, because it was very obvious you didn't use your full power." Naruto mumbled something, bowed and returned to the group.

The Hokage spoke "That was the last one that will be promoted to chunin. I congratulate all of you and every chunin, except Naruto, must go to the intelligence division building after this meeting is over." Shikamaru rose up his hand and he asked "Why do Shino, Sasuke and I have to go and not Naruto?" The Hokage looked at Shikamaru and he said "You have to go there because you will be told a secret of this village. Naruto already knows this secret all too well and that's the reason why he is excluded from it."

Shikamaru nodded and the Hokage continued "Now we will go to the second point of the meeting. The last couple of years the demon activity increased a lot and according to some sources something big is coming up. That's why I, Tsunade, Jiraiya and…" Suddenly the fourth person removed his cloak and the group saw the fourth Hokage. The eyes of the present genin widened and Shikamaru said "That…that can't be!"

Before the situation could get out of hand the Hokage said "It's true…the fourth Hokage has returned from the dead to aid us in the future. Why don't you explain it further Minato." Minato nodded and he said "I've come back for one reason; to stop the thing that is threating the elemental countries. I can get help whenever needed but I think we need all the help we can get…and that's the reason why you are all gathered here."

The Hokage stepped forward and he said "I and Tsunade, who will become my successor, decided that it would be wise to search for volunteers who want to become demon hunters." Shikamaru rose his hand and he said "But lord Hokage…we are ninja's, not demon hunters. It's very irresponsible to set up such an action." The Hokage smiled and he said "I know…but that's we we've asked the Devil may cry agency to aid us by giving a proper schooling in the world of demons. They made a list of suitable candidates, but it is up to you if you want it or not. Dante…step forward with your list."

Dante walked slowly towards the Hokage and he read a big piece of paper and he said "Alright…Vergil, Minato, Naruto and I have chosen the following victims…I mean candidates; Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi, Might Gai, Anko Mitarashi, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga. For the ones who want to join, you should talk to the Hokage, not us." The Hokage stepped forward and he asked "So…who is ready to take the program?"

One after another stepped forward until everyone who was named volunteered. The Hokage nodded and with a smile he said "Then get ready because you will start tomorrow at training field 4." The group scattered and most of them were wandering what would happen tomorrow…

_The next day_

The group was standing in training field 4. Tsunade was there as well to supervise the program. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Shino were looking at Naruto the entire time. Neji, who saw all of this, asked to Shino "Why are the three of you looking at Naruto?" Shino turned his face to Neji and he said "We…well…we can't tell. It's a secret that is only revealed to chunins." Neji became interested and he asked "I'm not asking for the details…but does that secret have anything to do with his power?" A thoughtful look appeared on Shino's face and he said "Perhaps…hard to say…the things we heard have more to do with conduct than Naruto itself…just become a chunin and you will know in time."

Dante, who saw the two whispering, said "Are you two ladies done yet?" Both Neji and Shino looked straight forward and Dante said with a smirk "Good. Because of this entire program and a certain deal I made with the Hokage, I've decided to change the structure of the Devil may cry Agency…Vergil…since you've designed it, you may explain." Vergil nodded and he calmly said "We've decided to divide the Devil may cry agency into several departments. One will be led by Dante and me, one will be led by Trish and one will be SUPERVISED by Blitz."

Blitz, who was standing in the field as well, cramped up a bit as Vergil continued "The department led by Dante and me will take care of the actual fighting. This department only fights. The team led by Trish will take care of the stealth and espionage missions and the department supervised by Blitz will gather intelligence for missions. Any questions?"

Shikamaru asked "So people who are in the intelligence department don't have to fight?" Vergil looked at Shikamaru and he said "It depends. If either department need someone's specialty, that person can fight in the field." Shikamaru nodded and when Vergil saw that no one else had any questions he said "Good, then we will divide the group now."

Vergil looked around and he said "Anko Mitarashi, Might Gai and Neji Hyuga! Your mentors are Dante and Trish." The three people nodded and they followed Trish and Dante. Vergil cleared his throat and he said "Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Hinata Hyuga! You will go with Naruto and Minato." The four nodded and Vergil said "The rest is with me…" and a filthy smirk appeared on his face and the remaining people started to think the worst…

_With Dante and Trish_

Dante was looking at three people and Dante said "Have you ever seen such a lame bunch Trish?" Trish looked at the group, which started to sweat drop after Dante made his remark, and she said "Not really but I think we can toughen them up." Dante looked at the group and he said "Come on guys…please lighten up a bit. You people are killing the mood here."

The group looked at each other and Dante sighed "What a hopeless bunch…where should we start with Trish?" Trish looked at the group and she said "Perhaps some personality training?" Anko had enough and she cried out "What about being serious you stupid hag!" Dante looked at Anko with big eyes and he swallowed something away as he slowly went backwards. It looked like the entire atmosphere changed and Trish slowly said "What…did…you say to me?"

Anko glared at Trish and she said "I said stupid hag. S.T.U.P.I.D. H.A.G.! There…I spelled it for you…or should I write it down?" Trish glared at Anko and she said "Look Dante…we've have one with spunk over here." Dante didn't answer and Trish continued "I know where we should start…" and the next second Trish was behind Anko and she drove her knee in Anko's back as she said "Expect the unexpected…it's very important to remember this or else you're dead!" Anko screamed while the three men that were present were looking frightened at the scene and they wondered what else they could expect…

_With Naruto and Minato_

Naruto and Minato were looking at the group and Minato said "Well…it's good to see some familiar faces in my group." Kakashi nodded and Naruto said "This isn't the time to reminisce father…we're here for business." Minato smiled and he said "It isn't a bad thing to combine the two things." Naruto said "Demon hunting isn't something to be trifled with and it isn't anything like ninja missions. This may sound hard but if they go into the field the way they are now, they would die within a month. It is up to us to prepare them."

Minato kept on smiling and he said "You're right…so…since you have more experience with demon hunting you may decide where we should start." Naruto seemed to think and he said "We will start with how demons attack and defend." Minato said "But how do you want to do that? There aren't any demons around." Naruto smirked and he said "I know how they move…so I'll play the demon."

Itachi joined the conversation and he said "But how do you want to do that? Every demon is different and they have different styles in attack and defend." Naruto looked at Itachi and he slowly nodded when he said "That's true…but they all have similarities." Naruto took a glance at the group and he said "Sasuke…attack me like you normally would." Sasuke nodded and the next second he disappeared. Naruto suddenly bend his head to the side when Sasuke appeared behind him and wanted to kick him in the head. Naruto immediately turned around and kicked Sasuke in his stomach and Sasuke doubled over in pain. Naruto said "There is my point…don't immediately go for the kill if you don't know the enemy. Demons are a lot stronger and faster than you and they know it. First you should attack low…or even better…evade…wear the demon out. Your chances for survival increases when the demon gets tired."

Sasuke slowly got up and Naruto said "Alright…now Sasuke…evade my attacks." Sasuke nodded and Naruto attacked but after three evasions, Sasuke was hit and he fell backwards. Naruto sighed and he said "This program will take some time. Don't stay in one spot Sasuke. Jump away when you see the chance…let the demon run after you. The more a demon runs, the more exhausted he gets." Sasuke got up again and he said "But you, Dante and Vergil just take them head on." Naruto nodded and he said "That's because we know how demons attack and because we are stronger than the average ninja. You and the other didn't receive the training I had with Dante and that's why you people need this program."

Minato stepped forward and he said "We'll keep this kind of training until all of you mastered it and then we will go to the next part of this program." Naruto nodded and with an evil smirk he said "If you people are able to lift a finger at the point…"

_With Vergil_

Vergil was standing in front of his group and he said "Alright…before we begin I have a few things to say. I will say things only once so when I talk, you listen. I will only answer questions when they are related to the program. You people will follow my instructions without question. If I say 'jump' you people will not ask 'how high', but you will jump as high as you can and the last thing I want to say is…don't relate my kind of training to Dante's training in any way or else you might end up with a sword in your stomach…are we clear on that?"

Kurenai, Shino and Shikamaru listened and they nodded. Vergil nodded as well and he said "Good…perhaps I can make mediocre demon hunters out of you." Shikamaru yawned and Vergil glared at him and he said "Am I boring you Nara?" Shikamaru startled and he said "No…" Vergil kept on glaring and he said "Perhaps you find demon hunting boring." Shikamaru shook his head and he said "No…really." Vergil said "According to the Hokage you are smartest genin around…and also the laziest." Shikamaru looked at Vergil and he continued "Well…let's see if I can drill that lazy attitude out of you."

Shikamaru wanted to say something to defend himself but Vergil already turned to the rest of the group and he explained what the weak sides of demons were and what the best way is to defeat them. Shikamaru never was a good listener and the more Vergil talked, the heavier his eyes became. His eyes were almost closed but then he suddenly felt and unbearable pain in his behind and he jumped almost 7 feet in the air.

Shikamaru looked behind him and he saw an ethereal sword. Shikamaru glared at Vergil and Vergil said "You really are lazy…I might have a remedy for that. I would start running if I were you." Shikamaru looked at Vergil and he asked "What do you mean?" Suddenly the ethereal sword hit Shikamaru again and Shikamaru started to run away with the ethereal sword hot on his trail.

Kurenai looked at Vergil and she asked "Is this really necessary? I know that he is lazy but there are more…friendly ways to unlearn that." Vergil looked at Kurenai and he said "We need people who can eliminate demons on their own when this is over and we don't need lazy people. As a demon hunter you need to be alert or else you're dead."

Shino saw this entire scene as well and he said to himself "I've told him not to be lazy around these people." Shino kept on looking and he said "But I have to admit…this method is quite effective."

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"Well that's another chapter. For the people who thought it took long to finish it…sorry but it's summer break."

**Dante growled and he said **"I could've been on the beach with a surfboard and some nice girls but noooo…I have to stay here and play in your stupid story!"

**Mnarutodbz glared at Dante and he asked **"Do you really want to be on the beach? I can make it happen."

**Dante looked anxious at Mnarutodbz and he said **"SWEET! Thanks man…I know you're the man!"

**Mnarutodbz smiled and he said **"No problem…Gaara…do your thing."

**Suddenly Dante is devoured by a lot of sand until the point that only his head was visible and he cried out **"MNARUTODBZ! WHAT THE HELL!"

**Mnarutodbz walks to the cd-player and he puts in a cd with ocean sounds and he said **"Now close your eyes and you would think you are on the beach hahahahahahhaha!" **Dante looks mad at Mnarutodbz and he cried out **"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"

**Mnarutodbz smiled and he said **"Good for you….anyway…I hoped you people enjoyed the chapter and review please!"


	13. Chapter 12: Sasuke's struggle

**Mnarutodbz **"Here I am with another chapter. Sorry for the long update but I have a busy personal life and…at one time a crappy computer to write on."

**Naruto comes into the room and he says **"It became time…I thought you would let me wait until I can grow a beard."

**Mnarutodbz snarls at Naruto and he says to the readers **"Anyway…let's get over this quickly…it's time for the reviews. I will just handle a few just to update faster…but reviewers who won't get selected…don't worry…I'll might choose you next chapter …and now…let me introduce the one who will handle the reviews….here is Blitz!"

**Blitz makes a 'peace' sign and he cries out **"What's up my brotha's! Blitz is in tha house…let's do this shit…"

**Mnarutodbz hits Blitz and he says **"In a normal manner…or else I will send Vergil after you!"

**Blitz starts to sweat and he says **"Sure dog…I mean man. Okay…first review!"

**Ccebling **"Dante I will show you and Vergil I'll change your whole attitude forbidden jutsu I created Vergil this will teach you to be nicer and Dante this will teach you to not be an ass, now lets begin Forbidden Summon; Fangirl summoning jutsu (900 trillion of the raping kind of fangirls appear) get them girls and don't hold back.

Fangirls Dante, Vergil here we come! (The girls run at a speed the makes The Flash and The Road Runner look like snails.) I'm working on character discipline. I also gave them seals that make them immune to devil/demonic power and devil arms.

**Dante sees the fangirls coming and he screams **"Vergil…we're gonna die! What are we going to do now!"

**Vergil smirks and he says **"I can use a portal…you just help yourself. Bye." **And Vergil warps away while Dante is being overrun by fangirls**

Bring back Nero with a dimension summoning jutsu which will bring him back without anything bad happening to Vergil, Mnarutodbz or I'll not only send fangirls after you but also gay fanboys "The raping kind".

**Mnarutodbz crosses his arms and he said **"Nero has no part in this story…or should I say…not constantly hehehe. And don't try to send after me what I don't have…I neither have fangirls or fanboys…let alone gay fanboys…what is kind of disturbing :S.

Madara I'll give you a Juubi summoning jutsu if you put Barney and the TellyTubies in Tsukyomi.

**Madara appears next to a tellytubie and he uses his Tsukyomi, but the tellytubie says **"Hug, mirroreyes, hug." **And suddenly Madara finds himself in a twisted, happy Tsukyomi land where every child wants to hug him…and instead of a Akatsuki robe he is wearing a robe with rainbows and flowers.**

Hidan go kill barbie since she says Jashin is a wimpy boy who wets himself."

**Hidan gets enraged and he cries out **"Where is that Barbie! I'll kill her! Jashin isn't a wimpy boy who wets himself."

**Suddenly a crying voice called out to Hidan **"Hidan…change my diaper…it's all wet again…ppppllleeeaaassseeee."

**Hidan sighed and with a growl he said **"Just a minute Jashin…I'm busy!"

**Tasmin-2 **"well i have to disagree Vergil-san, i think Mnarutodbz-kun made you look cool yet still evil (not in the imma take over the world mwahahaha type) btw Mnarutodbz-kun is Orian you're orignal character? or is he from dmc? btw thanks for reviewing my comment! :) keep updateing!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Yes…Orion is an original character…just like Maya, Cold, Argor and Eldor."

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom **"great story. keep writing. update soon. I can't wait to read more! This is getting interesting.

I have a few questions for quite everyone.

Mnarutodbz: when do you plan on having Kushina activate her devil trigger? Also could you add Kurotsuchi to the harem?

**Mnarutodbz **"Later…when the time is right….and I haven't thought about Kurotsuchi yet…I have to remember who that is :S"

Dante: By chance are you a virgin, I ask because it seems you have more interest in pizza, strawberry sundae, & demon slaying. By the way how the hell do you have money to buy pizza & strawberry sundae if you are deep in debt? *Throws Dante pepperoni pizza*

**Dante smirks and he says **"I'm not a virgin."

**Vergil glares evilly at Dante and Dante cries out **"I'm not…it still counts if you pay for it. And as for the buying stuff…just make them crazy and then you can bargain."

Kushina: How do you feel about Naruto having a harem? *Gives Ramen*

**Kushina **"He won't get a harem…clear and simple."

**Naruto **"But mom…."

**Kushina **"I…said…no…"

**Minato walks in **"But Kushina…you must understand that…"

**Kushina's face gets just as red as her hair and she yells **"I SAID FUCKING NO!"

**Minato and Naruto shrink and they both say **"Yes ma'am."

Minato: What would you do if the people who crucified Naruto were still alive?

**Minato **"I still feel pretty upset…but violence won't solve anything…"

**Dante walks into the room **"Geek…"

Virgil: Just out of curiousity Who do you think would win in a fight, Dante or Alucard from Hellsing?

**Vergil seems to think and then he says **"Alucard."

**Dante looks at Vergil and he cries out **"Hey…a little support please!"

**Vergil shrugs and he says **"I'm honest…Alucard thinks before he acts."

Trish: Are you aware that Dante pretty much said you weren't a woman?

**Trish smirks and she says **"I'll get him in this chapter…you read it…it's funny."

Gaara: Why don't you and your siblings move to Konoha? Also is there any sweet you like or do you hate all sweets?

**Gaara shakes his head and he says **"I will remain in the Sand…and I hate every sweet thing…it gives you cavities."

Naruto: What will you do if someday everyone in the world knew about Kyuubi & your heritage? Also if Kyuubi decided to play strip poker who would win?

**Naruto shrugs and he says **"I don't know what I would do…and Kyuubi always wins…she cheats."

**Kyuubi appears and with a whiny voice she cries out **"I do not!"

**Mnarutodbz nods **"Yes she does…really…or there are two ace of spades in a game…"

I have a question for Zabuza though I don't know how he would respond, but the question is what will he do should he learn that Haku would have to share Naruto?

**Zabuza appears as a freaking zombie and he says **"Nothing…I'm dead…but if I were alive I would make sure that there are enough pieces of him TO share."

**Blitz pouts and he says **"There were no answers for me to answer…not even a review that could be answered by me…*wimp*"

**Suddenly Blitz looks up and he sees the zombie Zabuza and he shouts **"AAAHHH a Freaking zombie! VERGIL….HELP!"

**Vergil appears and he says to the zombie Zabuza **"Look at him…all that meat…nice and fresh. That red blood streaming through his blue veins…especially those arms…all that meat and fat…are you getting hungry yet?"

**Blitz cries out **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" **Vergil looks at Blitz and he says **"I'm helping you…but you didn't say in what way hehehe."

**Suddenly the fangirls from Ccebling appears and they tackle Vergil and he screams **"DAMN YOU!"

**Mnarutodbz sighs and he says **"Damn those chaotic scenes. Anyway…enjoy the chapter…"

**Fangirls from Vergil and Dante appear and they start to yell: ****Mnarutodbz doesn't own Naruto, Devil may cry or any characters that appear in this ****FANFICTION**

* * *

Dante walked to the relaxation room that was next to the training dojo in the Namikaze estate. He looked around and soon he found what he was looking for. He saw Vergil, stretched out on the couch, reading a book.

Dante came to the relaxation room in a rush and he quickly asked Vergil "Hey…Vergil. Did you hear something? Like people screaming?" Vergil sighed, as if he had trouble with turning his attention to Dante instead of the book and he said "Yes…I heard."

Dante shook his head in annoyance and he cried out "And you don't have the urge to found out where it comes from!" Vergil looks at Dante with his expressionless face and he plainly said "I already know where it is coming from."

As if someone was waiting for Vergil to say that, screams were heard from nearby. Dante looked around and he said "Here it is again…who the hell is that?" Vergil casts a quick glance at the door that lead to the dojo and he softly said "My 'students'."

Dante looked puzzled at Vergil and he asked "But why are they screaming so terrified? What kind of training are you making them do?" The door of the dojo suddenly opened and Shikamaru appeared, crawling on the ground, beaten to a bloody pulp and he plead Dante "Please…help us…she's a monster."

Dante suddenly heard a voice he knows all too well, which screamed "SO NOW I'M A MONSTER AM I?" and Trish walks out of the dojo, grabs Shikamaru by his right leg and dragged him back to the dojo while Shikamaru was begging for mercy.

Dante raised his right eyebrow and he said "Now I understand…but how were you able to convince Trish to train with your students?" Vergil looked at Dante while a faint smile appeared and he said "I have my ways."

_A little while back_

Vergil, followed by his students, walked towards Trish, who sat in the relaxation room and he asked "Trish…may I have a word with you?" Trish took a quick glance at Vergil's students and she said "Sure…but make it quick."

Vergil nodded and he said to his students "Just go into the dojo…your training will start soon." His students went into the dojo and when they were gone Trish asked "What is this about?" Vergil looked bored at Trish and he said "Would you mind to stay away from my students as far as you can?"

Trish looked surprised at Vergil and she asked "Why?" Vergil seemed to hesitate a bit and he eventually said "Well…they can't seem to focus when you're around. I asked why that was but…I can't say that to you right now. Although I don't like you…there are limits, even for me."

Trish surprised condition turned into curiosity and she sternly asked "Why can't they focus…is it about the way I dress?" Vergil shook his head and he said "No…it's not about the way you look. It's about something else…that is as insulting as strange."

Trish took an aggressive stance and she said with a tone in her voice "Tell me or else…" Vergil looked at Trish with, an amazingly well acted, fear in his eyes and he said "Well…if you put it like that. They are afraid of you. Most of them told me that when they stand before you, they get the feeling that you are not a woman but more like a cold object and that perspective raises fear in them."

Trish glared hatefully at the door that lead to the dojo and she said with a lot of bitterness in her voice "I'll give them a valid reason to fear me…I'll be right back." And she rushed through the door.

_The present_

Dante looked surprised at Vergil but then he started to laugh and he said "Really…the last time that someone was able to trick Trish was a long time ago. This is hilarious. I have to say…you handled that one excellent!"

Vergil turned his attention back to his book and he said "I've always been the smart one." Dante placed his hands at his side and he said "Really now? Have you also figured out what you're going to do when Trish finds out that you tricked her?"

Vergil quickly looked up to Dante and he asked "What do you mean!" Dante made a careless gesture and he said "She is going to find out that you tricked her in doing this and then she is going to kick your ass."

Vergil seemed to think and he said "Oh…you mean that. Now that you mention it…I do." The door suddenly opened and a panting Trish appeared. She accusingly pointed her finger at Vergil and she cried out "YOU TRICKED ME BASTARD! That guy with the sunglasses told me that they didn't say anything to you about me!"

Vergil showed a soft smile and he said "I thought they would mention it sooner. I have to thank Dante…without his help I wouldn't have known about a way to trick you into training my students." Dante was stunned of shock, unable to speak a word.

Because of this fact, Trish took Dante's silence as a confession and she screamed "ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA BREAK YOU!" and the next second Dante was running for his life with Trish hot on his trail.

Vergil chuckled softly and he said to himself "I dodged that bullet again. Sometimes I even amaze myself." And he returned to his book.

_With Naruto_

Naruto, his father and the group he was training was on the training field. They were all waiting for Sasuke, who was late. Naruto let out a deep sigh and he said "This is the third time that he is late. This isn't like him at all."

Just as Naruto finished his sentence Sasuke appeared. Naruto looked at Sasuke and he said "You look terrible." It was true. Sasuke had very small eyes with big sacks under it. His entire expression could be called hazy and that's if you say it politely.

Sasuke yawned and he said "I'm fine…I didn't get much rest last night but I can take it." Naruto smirked and he said "We'll see. Before we start I want to discuss something with Itachi. Dad, will you take over for a minute?"

Minato nodded and he instructed the team members while Naruto and Itachi moved away. When they were out of the hearing distance of the group Naruto asked "What's the matter with your brother?" Itachi sighed and he said "I don't exactly know. I have a theory but I'm not certain…"

Naruto looked stern and he said "If this continues Sasuke won't be able to continue with the program so just tell me your theory." Itachi nodded and he said "I think the seal that contains Orochimaru's curse seal is breaking down and that's taking its toll on him."

Naruto seemed to think and he said "Does that cause insomnia?" Itachi shook his head and he said "It has never been recorded and Sasuke isn't suffering from insomnia. Sasuke dreams at night, then he starts to talk in his sleep and he develops a fever. The symptoms look a lot like night terrors."

Naruto looked at Itachi and he asked "Why didn't you report it to the Hokage?" Itachi let out a big sigh and he said "Well…because I am not exactly sure what will happen if I do. I mean I do trust the Hokage and I know that he is a good man at heart but if he thinks that the situation with Sasuke could get dangerous…"

Naruto nodded and he said "Say no more. I understand. Just monitor him for the next couple of night and if it gets worse we need to come up with something." Itachi nodded and he said "Good…just don't let Sasuke know that you know about his…current situation." Naruto smiled and he said "Don't worry…I can keep my mouth shut."

Naruto and Itachi returned to the others. Naruto looked over the training and he could clearly see that Itachi made huge progress, what's understandable because of the Sharingan and the fact that he has a devil arm. But he also saw that Sasuke could do a lot better than he was showing right now. His movements were slow, his focus was off and he quickly ran out of breath. At this rate Sasuke would get nowhere.

Naruto was seriously concerned about him and he thought about what he could do to relieve his current condition. Neither he nor Itachi knew that the problem would solve itself in a way that no one could predict…

_Later that day_

Sasuke was walking home together with his brother. They just finished their rigorous training and they were craving for some food and rest. While they were walking, both of them heard a loud and shrieking voice calling out to Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a big sigh when he saw the pink-haired girl and he said "You should go on ahead Itachi…I'll be right up." Itachi nodded and he said "Don't take too long." Sasuke showed a soft smile and he said "Unfortunately that isn't up to me. I hope Kami is merciful today."

Itachi moved along while Sakura reached Sasuke. Sakura said with a high, soft voice "Hiii Sasuke." Sasuke glared at Sakura and he said "Hi…what do you want?" A light blush appeared on her face and she started talking about a date…again.

But Sasuke wasn't listening at all. Her voice seemed to turn into a faint, slow echo and his head started throbbing. When the pain became somewhat tolerable, Sasuke heard Sakura say "What do you think?"

Sasuke shook his head and he quickly said "I don't have time for this now…I'm out of here." Sakura came closer to Sasuke and she said "But…" Suddenly Sasuke grinded with his teeth and he said "Get the hell away from me woman!"

Sakura startled and tears appeared in her eyes while Sasuke looked confused. He seemed to hesitate a bit, like he wanted to apologize, but he started to run away.

After a short while he arrived at his house. He quickly opened the door, went through it and slammed it shut. He was panting of exhaustion and the next second Itachi appeared in front of him. Sasuke looked at him with an absent look in his eyes and Itachi said "Are you ok Sasuke?"

Sasuke saw Itachi in a blur and suddenly he fell unconscious. Itachi was just in time to catch him. He tried to wake Sasuke up. He softly slapped his cheeks, he used water on his face…he even used smelling salt, but nothing seemed to work.

He didn't seem any other option than to take him to the hospital, even if that meant that the Hokage would find out about Sasuke's current condition. He carried Sasuke on his back to the hospital, where Sasuke quickly got a room while several doctors started to examine him.

In the time that Sasuke was examined, Itachi was banned from the hospital room and since it could take a while, he went to the Namikaze estate to tell Naruto what happened. Naruto was shocked and he quickly came along with Itachi to hear what the doctors found out.

When they arrived the doctors were still busy with examining Sasuke and Itachi asked the receptionist "Does it normally take this long?" The receptionist showed him her smile and she told him "I'm sure they are just re-checking result sir. Please sit down until a doctor calls you."

Itachi clearly saw that he wouldn't get any further with interrogating the receptionist and he sat down next to Naruto. He nervously said "What's taking them so long?" Naruto knew that Itachi is a man that normally doesn't show his emotions and he said "Don't worry…although you and your brother are different in your own way…you do have one thing in common. You're both tough. He'll make it, whatever he has."

After thirty more, nerve-wreaking minutes a doctor went into the waiting room and Itachi quickly stood up and he asked "Have you found out what's wrong with my brother!" The doctor looked at Itachi and he answered "No…although…not exactly."

Itachi looked seriously at the doctor and he said "What do you mean with that!" The doctor pushed his glasses further up his nose and said "I mean that we know why he is unconscious, but we don't know what caused it."

After that the doctor got silent until Itachi almost screamed "Don't stand there like you can't count to ten! Just tell me what's wrong with him!" The doctor startled and he said "His chakra is severely disturbed. In a response to this, his body turned itself off to prevent physical and mental malfunctions."

Itachi growled and he said "I understood the first part…but explain the rest in plain English." The doctor pushed his glasses, which glided down when he was talking, back to its place and he said "Your brother is in a coma because something is wrong with his chakra."

Itachi was dazzled and while he was processing information the doctor said "Although we know what's wrong with him, we need to know how it happened to cure it. Unlike normal diseases, chakra related issues can have mental, physical or a combination of both as triggers. So can you sit down and answer some questions for us?"

Itachi nodded, sat down and before the doctor could ask questions he asked Naruto "Naruto…can you reach Tsunade and ask her to come here? If someone can find anything out, it's her." Naruto nodded and he said "Sure…I'll be right back."

Naruto went on his way while Itachi was answering questions. After 10 minutes he reached Jiraiya's and Tsunade's house and he knocked on the door. After 4 knocks Jiraiya opened the door and he said "Take it easy…where is the fire?"

Naruto made an impatient gesture and he quickly asked "Is Tsunade at home?" Jiraiya nodded and he said "I think so…I think she's in her lab in the basement. One moment." And he shouted "TSUNADE!" Naruto softly heard "WHAT IS IT!" Jiraiya shouted back "IT'S NARUTO FOR YOU…IT SEEMS IMPORTANT!" She answered "I'LL BE RIGHT UP!"

Eventually Tsunade appeared next to Jiraiya and she asked Naruto "What is it? I'm very busy." Naruto quickly explained that Sasuke was in the hospital and what the doctors found out. Tsunade startled and she quickly got some things and went with Naruto while Jiraiya travelled along as well.

They finally arrived at the hospital and they saw that the doctor was still busy with Itachi. Tsunade went to the doctor and she said "Give me the status reports. I'm taking over this case." The doctor pushed back his glasses again and he said "Sorry lady Tsunade but I can't allow that. This is my case and I will solve it. When I feel that we can't handle it anymore, we'll call for you."

Tsunade showed a soft smile while she laid her hand on the doctor's shoulder and she said "I don't think that you understand what I'm saying. I said I'm taking over this case." The doctor seemed like he wanted to protest again but suddenly he cried out in pain while his right arm went to his shoulder.

Tsunade kept on smiling while she asked nicely "So you will arrange the status reports for me?" The doctor forced himself to nod while he said "Yes lady Tsunade…as soon as I possibly can…now please let go!"

Tsunade released her grip on the doctor's shoulder, who quickly turned around and ran away to get the status reports as soon as he didn't feel the pain in his shoulder anymore. Jiraiya sighed and he said "She always gets what she wants…trust me…I learned that the hard way."

Tsunade turned her head to him and she nicely asked "Did you say something?" Jiraiya's eyes widened and he said "No…nothing." She turned her head back and she said with her normal voice "Good…now let's see if I can help Sasuke."

They went to the hospital room and Tsunade immediately started a quick examination and after a short while she said "There are no physical manifestations that would indicate and infection or a bacterial disease…I guess we have to wait for the status reports."

Another doctor arrived after 5 minutes who said "Doctor Tara told me to give you these lady Tsunade." Tsunade nodded and she took the status reports. She quickly glanced at the sheet of paper and surprised she asked "Are you sure that this is right?"

The doctor nodded and he said "We checked it three times, just to be sure." Itachi asked with a frightened tone in his voice "What is it?" Tsunade looked at it and she answered "It almost looks like two different kinds of chakra's are fighting each other inside Sasuke's body. It's almost like…"

Suddenly Tsunade looked up from the sheet of paper and Itachi quickly asked "Like what!" Tsunade mumbled in herself "It can't be." And he quickly went to Sasuke and turned his head so that the curse seal is clearly visible. The seal around the curse seal seemed corroded and the curse seal itself was glowing red.

Tsunade immediately turned to the doctor and she commanded "Give me a syringe…now!" The doctor quickly nodded and he got a syringe out of a drawer in record time. Tsunade took the syringe and she pierced the needle in the curse seal itself.

Everyone saw blood flowing into the syringe and it seemed a bit darker than normal. It was a color between red and black. Tsunade turned back to the doctor and she said "I want Sasuke under 24-hour surveillance until I'm done with testing this blood."

The doctor looked at the blood in the syringe and he asked "Do you have a lead Tsunade?" Tsunade looked at the blood in the syringe as well and she said "Maybe…I think the curse seal is the trigger for Sasuke's coma…but I need to be sure and I need to know what this particular curse seal is made of."

She turned to Itachi and Naruto and she said "You two should return home for the moment. There is nothing you can do right now. If I find something you are the first one to know Itachi. I promise I will find a way to cure Sasuke's condition!"

Itachi relaxed a bit and he said "I know that if someone can do it, it is you….but isn't there anything else I can do?" Tsunade sighed and Naruto said "Itachi…just come with me until this entire thing is over. I heard stories about the mother's family and that they were seal masters. Perhaps they know something about this phenomenon. I know that my mother and father might have an idea what a curse seal can do."

Itachi seemed to hesitate and Naruto continued "And you are doing something that can help Sasuke and you won't be home alone." Itachi finally nodded and he said "You've convinced me." And he turned back to Tsunade and he said "Just do your best lady Tsunade…if you manage to cure him, I'm forever in your debt."

Tsunade waved with her hand and she said "Don't mention it. Just go so that I can work." Jiraiya stepped forward and he said "I'll be here as well. I had my fair share of curse marks and perhaps I can add some additional information when it is needed.

Itachi nodded and he followed Naruto to his home. When they arrived they saw Kushina and Naruto asked "Mom…dad is an expert on curse seals right?" Kushina looked surprised and she said "He is known as a seal master…but also I have some knowledge from the Uzumaki clan…but since when are you interested in seals?"

Naruto made an impatient gesture and he said "It's not about me…it's about Sasuke. He is in a coma." Kushina startled and she said "How terrible…but why do you need to know about curse seals?" Naruto explained what Tsunade found out and Kushina seemed to think about it and eventually she said "Your father is upstairs. I never heard of a curse seal doing this to somebody…perhaps he might have an idea."

Naruto nodded and he went upstairs, followed by Itachi. Minato was in his study, looking through some old books. When Naruto entered he said "Hi Naruto….Itachi." Naruto said "Hi dad. I have a question…you know a lot about curse seals right?"

Minato nodded and he said "I'm capable on the department. Why?" Naruto explained to him what is happening to Sasuke at the moment and Minato said "So…the curse mark of Orochimaru is glowing and Sasuke is in a coma because his chakra is disturbed in such a way that his body is shutting down?"

Itachi nodded and Minato said "Perhaps...I might have an idea. Although it's just a theory, it fits with Sasuke's condition." Itachi looked interested and he asked "What's your theory?" Minato seemed to think a moment and eventually he said "Perhaps this specific curse mark is designed not only to make someone obedient, but also to corrode someone's chakra. There might be a possibility that's Sasuke's original chakra is fighting the chakra that the curse seal has corroded."

Naruto seemed to think about that possibility and he asked "But does that explain why Sasuke is in a coma?' Minato nodded and he said "That's likely. Although he looks calm on the outside, inside his body a war is being fought."

Itachi seemed to think about this possibility as well and he asked "And what if the corroded chakra wins from Sasuke's original chakra?" Minato looked serious and he said "Then we will lose Sasuke forever. The Sasuke that we know will cease to exist and someone else, who looks and fights just like him, will take his place…an evil one who will do Orochimaru's bidding."

Naruto looked serious as well and he asked "And what if it's a tie?" Minato looked down and he softly said "Then both chakra's will destroy each other…Sasuke won't have any chakra left and that means…" Itachi looked serious as well and he said "He will die if that happens." Minato nodded and he said "I'm sorry Itachi…but the only thing we can do is hope the best for your brother."

Itachi looked a bit sad but eventually a soft smile appeared on his face and he said "No…Tsunade is doing her best to cure Sasuke. She will figure out what to do…I'm sure of it." And quickly after he said that he left the room.

Naruto and Minato looked down the hallway and Minato softly said "I just hope she finds out how to cure Sasuke in time…"

_In the hospital_

Tsunade was screaming to the nurses "HOLD HIM DOWN." 4 experienced nurses gathered around Sasuke and they were holding his arms and legs while Tsunade got a syringe with an green liquid in it.

Finally she found a visible vein and she put the needle in it and pushed the liquid into Sasuke's bloodstream. After a few minutes he calmed down while the sisters were gasping for air of exhaustion. Tsunade sighed and she said "That's the second time that he went out of control. It seems to get worse by the hour. I have to find out what's wrong with him soon or else something bad might happen."

She left the room and Jiraiya was leaning on the wall next to it and he said "Another panic attack?" Tsunade nodded and she said "Yes. I never heard that Orochimaru's curse marks could cause this." Jiraiya nodded and he said "Me neither. How are you faring with examining Sasuke's blood?"

Tsunade made an annoyed gesture and she said "I'll never get things done if this goes on like this. I'm going to continue my examination right now. If he gets another panic attack, tell the nurses to sedate him."

Jiraiya nodded and he asked "How many milligrams?" Tsunade seemed troubled and she said "300 cc. The first time I used 250, that would normally sedate a full grown man for a few hours and now I just 275…"

Jiraiya nodded and he said "Got it." And Tsunade walked away to do her examination.

_A few hours later_

It started to get dark outside. The village's activity decreased while Tsunade was still busy with the examination of Sasuke's blood. She ended up with some strange results and now she was testing Sasuke's blood.

She had a vial of normal blood, which was taken from Sasuke a few years ago, and another vial that contained Sasuke's current blood. She took some of Sasuke's old blood and placed it on a small, glass cylinder. Next she got some of Sasuke's current blood and she let it fall on Sasuke's old blood.

She looked through the microscope and she saw Sasuke's normal blood cells and some strange blood cells that came from Sasuke's current blood. They were a mixture between black and dark purple blood cells. She saw that the darker blood cells started to take over the normal blood cells. Suddenly it looked like chaos and the cylinder exploded together with the microscope.

Tsunade fell on her behind and she said "This isn't good…not good at all!" and she quickly got up and ran out of the room…

_With Jiraiya_

Jiraiya was still leaning against the wall, thinking about a new book, until he heard someone whispering in Sasuke's room. He wasn't sure if he heard it correctly because he was sure that no one passed him and the window was closed shut.

Suddenly the door opened and Jiraiya saw…Sasuke. Jiraiya was surprised and he said "You're not allowed to go out of your bed." Jiraiya heard Sasuke's soft chuckle and before he could act, Sasuke rushed past him and ran for the exit.

Jiraiya yelled "SASUKE! WAIT!" but Sasuke didn't stop. He started to run as well but suddenly someone bumped into him. It was Tsunade, his wife and she was holding her head while she said "My Kami, what is your head made of! Why were you running through the hallway?"

Jiraiya said "Sasuke woke up but before I could do anything he ran away." Tsunade's eyes widened and she said "I was afraid of that…" Jiraiya gave Tsunade a look that demanded answers and she said "That condition he was in…it wasn't because his chakra was out of balance…it was because his blood cells were corroded by Orochimaru's curse mark. It could well be that the Sasuke that we know is gone and…something else…took his place."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and he asked "Something?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and she said "The main material he used for Sasuke's curse seal was…demon blood." Jiraiya startled and he asked "What's going to happen now?"

Tsunade shook her head and she said "I don't know but anyway we need to retrieve him but…" Jiraiya finished her sentence, since he knew how she thought and he said "We don't know if Orochimaru foresaw this and arranged some bodyguards for Sasuke."

Tsunade nodded and she said "We need to tell Itachi and form a small retrieval team." Jiraiya agreed and they ran into the night.

_Just outside the village_

Sasuke just arrived at a hill. He saw four people, three men and one woman. A man with grew hair said "You're finally here. We almost decided to infiltrate the village and convince you to come with us."

Sasuke snorted and he said "I needed some time." Sasuke looked different from before. His face was expressionless and his aura felt ominous. The large person of the group said "You know what's expected of you right?" Sasuke nodded and he said "Yes, but this isn't the time and the place to do it. I didn't have the opportunity to leave unnoticed so I think we need a head start."

The four people looked at each other and they nodded. The leader of the group said "Follow us." And they all left…

_At the Namikaze estate_

Although it wasn't Itachi's first time in the Namikaze estate, he didn't feel comfortable at the moment. Deep inside of him he felt that something was wrong. He sat on the couch and he doze off a bit but he woke up when someone banged on the door.

He heard that Naruto opened the door and he said "Tsunade? What are you doing here? Did you find something out?" Itachi heard Tsunade's voice, which said "Yes but that's not important right now…I need to speak with Itachi."

Itachi stood up, walked through the front door and he asked "What is it?" Tsunade explained what she found out and what happened in the hospital. Itachi didn't take the news very well and he said "I'm going right away!"

Tsunade immediately commanded "No…you need to form a team before you attempt to follow your brother. We don't know if Orochimaru gave him bodyguards." Itachi grinded his teeth and he said "I don't care…they will all die and after they're gone it is Orochimaru's turn." While Itachi was speaking he closed his eyes and with the last word he opened them and Tsunade saw Itachi's Mangekyo sharingan.

Tsunade startled a bit but Naruto said "Listen to Tsunade. She knows what she is talking about and what use are you for your brother if you end up dead?" Itachi grinded his teeth again but he said "Fine…but I will only wait thirty minutes. If no one arrives at the main gate by then I'm going alone."

And Itachi walked away and Tsunade turned to Naruto "Can you think of some people?" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…I can come up with some people. I'm thinking about Kakashi, Neji and Shikamaru. Then we have enough muscle and brain to retrieve Sasuke."

Tsunade nodded and she said "Good…do you mind if you went to ask them for this mission while I…" Before Tsunade could complete her sentence Naruto said "Sure…I'm going to run upstairs to get some things and then I'll gather the others."

Tsunade nodded and she walked away while Naruto went upstairs. He got his coat and Repent. He looked at himself and suddenly he felt that something was wrong. He had a feeling that he was pulled downstairs, to the vault.

Naruto always trusted his instincts and he wouldn't stop now, so he went to the vault, entered the combination to unlock it and entered it. There were old scrolls from his father, some personal belongings of his mother and Dante's devil arms, stored here.

Naruto looked around and he was drawn to a specific point. He saw 'something' that was rolled into a bag. He opened the bag and he saw two swords. One was red and the other was blue. Naruto softly said "Agni and Rudra? Who put you into this bag?"

Agni was talking with a whining voice "It was that woman. She was placing something in the vault and I complimented her with how beautiful her jewelry was. She startled at first but then she was fascinated with us."

Naruto nodded and he said "But what happened then?" Rudra sighed and he said "We were just in a mood to talk, because Dante never wants to talk with us and the next thing we know, the crazy woman puts us in this blasted bag!"

Naruto sighed and Rudra said "He's sighing Agni." Agni responded "What's a sigh?" Rudra became silent for a moment and then he said "Not this again." Naruto intervened the conversation and he said "I want to take you two with me, but only if you two shut up."

Both swords remained silent and Agni eventually said "Some fresh air in exchange for silence….it's a deal." Naruto took the two swords and he placed them at his hips. He quickly left the vault in search for the people he needed to recruit for this mission.

Shikamaru wasn't happy that Naruto took away he 'deserved' sleep but Naruto convinced him of the urgency of the mission. When the two people arrived at Kakashi's house, Kakashi immediately agreed to come along when he heard what was going on.

Next they went to the Hyuuga's estate and they convinced Neji to come along with them and after quickly preparing for the mission, Neji came along. They quickly went to the main gate, where Itachi was waiting for them.

Naruto could clearly see that Itachi did some preparing of his own. He was wearing a pouch and he summoned Abyss, which was sticking to his back. Naruto could also see that Itachi already activated his sharingan and he said "You're all prepared?"

Suddenly a strange voice said "Prepared and ready to fight sir!" Itachi quickly looked around and he asked "Who said that?" Naruto look down and he said "I told you to remain quiet Agni!" The sword remained silent and Naruto apologized "Sorry…I brought some chatty devil arms with me."

Itachi nodded and he said "Fine…just make sure that they don't talk when we catch up with Sasuke." Itachi turned to Neji and he said "You…when we move, scout the area with your Byakugan for any traps." Neji nodded and Itachi turned around and he said "Let's go...we're wasting valuable time."

_With Tsunade_

Tsunade returned to the hospital. She wanted to find out if Sasuke left any trace since his escape from the hospital. She checked the entrance to the hallway that lead to the hospital room but there was nothing suspicious that gave any lead where Sasuke could be.

She decided that if she would find anything, it would be in the hospital room itself. She slowly opened the door and looked around. She looked at the bed and eventually she said "That's…impossible…"

_With Sasuke_

The group stopped at a clearing in the forest and the man with the white hair, called Sakon, said "It's time." And he got a jar with brown pills out of his pocket. The woman of the group, called Tayuya, said "You know what happens now right?"

Sasuke nodded and he said "Yes…just make sure you guys won't screw up." A man, who looked like a spider and was called Kidomaru, said "Don't worry, we are barrier specialists." The fat man called Jirobo said "Indeed and if we fail Orochimaru would kill us so we have our own reasons to do it right."

Sasuke nodded and he took the jar. He got out one pill and swallowed it. He felt a lot of pain and the four other people surrounded him. Sakon took out a scroll and summoned a big, wooden cylinder and Jirobo placed Sasuke in it.

The four casted a barrier jutsu and after it was done Kidomaru said "That's done. Jirobo, carry the cylinder." Jirobo did what Kidomaru asked and Tayuya said "We'll travel as fast as we can. I just hope that we don't find any heroic bastards on our way back."

Jirobo shook his head and he said "A woman shouldn't talk like that." Sakon looked at the three people and he said "Let's cut the small talk and move. We don't know if there are Konoha ninja's on our trail.

The three people nodded and they went on their way…

_With Itachi and the others_

While the group was jumping from branch to branch, Itachi was thinking: _What happened to you Sasuke? Why are you running away from Konoha? Is it about the curse mark?_

Itachi let several scenario's run through his head, all of them involved Orochimaru who was pulling the strings. Itachi looked serious and he thought: _Whatever is wrong with him…I'll find out who is involved and I'll kill all who stand in my way._

Suddenly Itachi heard a voice in his head: _**Now you're talking the way I like! **_Itachi startled a bit, but he immediately recovered and he thought _Abyss?_

The ominous voice said _**No…it's the tooth fairy…of course it's me. I'm happy you're finally developing some fighting spirit. I was starting to lose hope in you.**_

_I will do anything to free Sasuke…I would even kill my whole clan if it was necessary, if they were still alive._

_**Well…it isn't hatred what drives you but this dedication is good enough for me. You can count on my aid. Here is a gift for the beautiful progress**_

Itachi felt something strange behind his eyes and he asked in his mind _What did you do?_

Itachi heard a creepy chuckle and Abyss said _**I've recovered some of your eyesight and increased the durability of your eyes, so that you can use the mangekyo sharingan more effectively.**_

Before this conversation could continue, Neji told the group to stop. Itachi stopped and while his head turned around he asked "What is it?" Neji said "The group has stopped…they've encountered some ninja's from our village…wait…what is this?"

Kakashi moved closer to Neji and he asked "What is it?" Neji intensified his look and he said "The chakra's of the people we are following just changed dramatically…and it keeps getting stronger."

Itachi glared at Neji and he said "I think they are in the possession of Orochimaru's curse marks. We can put this into our advantage." Kakashi nodded and Neji asked "How?" Itachi looked at Neji and he said "Although a curse mark grants the user great power, it also puts an incredible strain on the body. After this fight our targets would be exhausted and they will find a place to rest. I suggest we'll take them on their."

Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto nodded and Itachi asked "Is Sasuke fighting them as well?" Neji shook his head and he said "I don't see him…however, they do have a wooden cylinder with them but for some strange reason I can't look into it."

Itachi seemed to think and he said "We'll find out when we catch up with them. Let's move close enough without a chance of being detected and we will remain that distance until they found a place to rest to catch them unguarded."

Shikamaru nodded and he said "That's a good plan but…I'm sure that they will lay traps if they want to rest. I think that Orochimaru won't send rookies to retrieve Sasuke." Itachi nodded and he said to Neji "You watch out for traps." Neji nodded and Itachi made a gesture that they would move on.

They went on their way, keeping their distance as Itachi had planned. Suddenly Neji told them to stop and they noticed a barrier trap. They moved around it and they evaded all the traps until they saw a small clearing where the targets were resting.

Itachi made soundless commands that Shikamaru and Neji had to hide in the bushes while Kakashi and Naruto would flank them. The pursuit team was ready to make their move.

_With the Sound four_

Kidomaru was resting on a rock and he said "No one is following us yet. None of the traps have been activated." Sakon smirked and he said "Good. I don't want to be attacked right now." Tayuya nodded and she said "Me neither. The curse mark drains energy like a bitch."

Sakon nodded and he said "Indeed…but if everything goes smoothly we will reach the border soon. We will rest for 5 minutes and then we'll move." Everyone nodded but suddenly Sakon cramped up and he said "Wait…are you sure no one is following us Kidomaru?"

Kidomaru nodded and he said "Yes…my traps are too well hidden to be detected." Sakon seemed to hesitate and he said "My instincts must be playing tricks with me…I don't feel safe at…"

Suddenly the Sound four heard crows and before they knew it the entire clearing was infested with those birds. They all stood up and Sakon said "Watch it…these aren't ordinary crows." Tayuya cried out "Come out of hiding cowards!"

She wanted to step forward but suddenly she noticed that she couldn't. She said "I can't move…what the hell is going on!" Kidomaru tried to move as well and he noticed the same. He said "I can't move either!"

The crows disappeared and the Sound four saw Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. They saw that Shikamaru's shadow connected to theirs and Shikamaru said "Shadow possession jutsu…successful."

Sakon kept on looking at Itachi and he said "Itachi…Uchiha…" Itachi looked seriously at the group and he said "You people made two mistakes. The first mistake was to join Orochimaru." Sakon growled and he said "I wouldn't call it a mistake…what's the second one?"

Itachi looked mad and he said "Your second mistake was that you took my brother." Sakon started to smirk and he said "He came to us on his own accord so don't blame it on us…not that you people can do anything with it anymore."

Itachi kept on glaring at Sakon and he said "Oh? And why not?" Sakon's smirk became a bit wider and he said "Aren't you people missing something?" Suddenly a kunai came out of nowhere and it would have hit Shikamaru if he didn't break the jutsu and jumped away.

Jirobo immediately made a hand sign and he cried out **Earth style: Earth dome prison!** A big dome formed around Itachi and the others. Jirobo placed his hands on the outside of the dome and he said "Guys…you move on ahead. I'm going to eat their chakra."

While Kidomaru got the cylinder, Tayuya said "Just don't take all day fatso. You always slow us down with your meals." Jirobo growled and he said "Your speaking un-lady like again. Just go, I'll catch up when I'm done."

Sakon nodded while a second moved behind his head and the three moved away.

_Inside of the dome_

Naruto looked around the dome and he said "Darn…we should've seen that other attacker." Shikamaru sighed and he said "Who was that attacked?" Itachi said "He looked a lot like the leader of that group…perhaps his brother."

Neji glared at Itachi and he said "I saw that attackers with my Byakugan and I counted four people…not five." Shikamaru had a thoughtful look on his face and he said "Wait Neji…when you were observing them…did you notice something specific about the leader?"

Neji thought about it and he said "Wait…I did notice something. The leader had something in his neck. Although with my Byakugan I couldn't quite determine what it was, but when we stood in front of him it was gone."

Shikamaru said "Perhaps they can fuse into each other, turning into Siamese twins or something." Kakashi shrugged and he said "I don't know about that but we need to go out of this dome…I feel something strange."

The others nodded and Neji activated his Byakugan. He saw that their chakra was leaving their bodies and went into the doom. He said "Guys…not to disturb you or anything but…this thing is eating our chakra away. We need an escape plan before our chakra runs out."

Itachi nodded and he said "Yes and I know how to do it." Itachi got Abyss from his back and he softly said "Reaper's cut." The others saw a soft blue light and then they saw a blur. A small explosion occurred and an x-formed hole appeared.

They quickly left the dome through the hole and they saw that they left the dome from the right side. Jirobo looked at them with a surprised look on his face and he said "That's impossible! No one can escape my earth dome prison!"

Naruto smirked and he said "We just did fat-ass." Before Jirobo could respond Itachi asked "Where are your friends heading?" Jirobo got a red face of anger and he shouted "Like I would tell you idiot!" and he rushed forward with the intention to attack.

He reached Itachi and he was ready to punch but before his fist connected with Itachi's face, Itachi grabbed Jirobo's wrist and with a slow move of his hand, he broke it. Jirobo cried out in pain and Itachi said "I will ask you this one more time…where are your friends going?"

Jirobo moaned in pain and he said "Screw you!" Itachi closed his eyes and he said "Suit it yourself." And he opened his eyes again and he said **Mangekyo sharingan: Tsukuyomi.**

Jirobo seemed to freeze for one second, but the next second he fell on his knees and he was trembling. Itachi said with a cold tone in his voice "That's only the half I can do with this technique. Are you going to tell us where your friends are heading or do you want to know the full extent of this technique?"

Jirobo's eyes shot open and he said "No…not that! They're heading to the border. Please don't do that technique on me anymore!" Itachi nodded and he said "Good." And Itachi turned his back to Jirobo and he said "Come on guys…let's go."

Jirobo saw Itachi's back and he quickly got up and he was ready to backstab him. He almost reached him, but Itachi quickly turned around with Abyss and Jirobo's head came from his neck. Jirobo's head bounced on the ground and his body fell down.

Itachi was ready to move but suddenly a black substance came from Abyss. It looked like tar, but it wasn't. It went into Jirobo's neck and it came out with a red glowing ball and it went back into the blade of the scythe.

Itachi looked confused and in his mind he asked: _What the hell was that all about? _Inside his head he heard Abyss saying _**I took his soul into my being and it made me stronger…I love it when you take a life. Do it more and we both get stronger.**_

Itachi startled and he thought _But why didn't it work with those demons we fought on the bridge in the land of waves? _Itachi could hear Abyss sigh and he said _**I can only take the essence of humans and higher demons. Why I don't know…it just is.**_

Naruto interrupted their conversation when he said "Itachi…let's move. We need to catch them before they reach the border." Itachi nodded and he said "Let's go…no more sneaking around. This will be power against power."

Naruto smirked and he said "Now you're talking!" And Itachi jumped away followed by the others.

_With the Sound four…or should I say Sound three_

Sakon, Tayuya and Kidomaru jumped from branch to branch. Tayuya looked back a few times and she said "Still no signs of that fatso. What the hell is he doing?" Kidomaru looked at Tayuya and he said "Let him be. You know how he is. He only thinks about eating."

Tayuya growled and she said "I know that but this time he is taking longer than usual." Sakon turned his head and he said "Silence…we're being followed." Tayuya looked at Sakon and she asked "Jirobo?"

Sakon shook his head and he said "No…I think he messed up." Tayuya growled "Goddammit!" The group stopped and Kidomaru laid down the cylinder and he said "You guys move on…I'll take them on."

Tayuya looked at him and she asked "Are you sure? Itachi Uchiha is with them…it will be a hard fight." Kidomaru smirked and he said "I'll manage. You two just move…I have a nice surprise in store for them."

Sakon nodded and he said "Sure…just hold them off long enough so that we can reach the border in time." Kidomaru nodded and he said "Sure…now go!" And Sakon and Tayuya left.

Kidomaru smirked and he said "Let's take out the big guns…in honor for our Uchiha friend." And he bit his thumb and made a few hand signs and he cried out **summoning jutsu!** A huge spider appeared and he said "Now they can come…my spider queen loves a good meal."

_With Itachi_

Itachi and the others were close to Kidomaru when Neji told them to stop. Itachi asked "What is it?" Neji answered "One of them stayed behind." Kakashi plainly said "They know that we are coming."

Neji nodded and he said "That guy performed a summoning. I see a huge spider which is hiding in the leafs." Itachi nodded and he said "Time to do something about it." He bit his thumb, made a few hand signs and he said **Summoning jutsu! **A huge crow appeared. It had metal claws and the rest saw that it has sharingan eyes.

Itachi said to the summoning "In front of us is a huge spider. Take it out and return home when you're done." The crow seemed to nod and it took off. Itachi said "It's been taken care of…now we only need to worry about the summoner."

Neji seemed to think and then he said "Guys…I'll stay behind to fight him." Kakashi looked at him and he said "Neji no…you can't handle him alone and I refuse to let someone die over this!" Neji looked at Kakashi and he said "It's the only way. If we fight him together, we'll lose valuable time…time we need to catch up with Sasuke."

Before Kakashi could protest again Shikamaru said "I'll help him. Together we can take him on. You three just complete the mission." Itachi nodded and he said "Thank you…just don't die." The two nodded and the group continued to move.

_With Kidomaru_

Kidomaru was waiting in the bushes for the group to arrive and he was thinking _I can't wait to see the surprise on their faces when they see my spider queen…they're just going to die of fear…_

Suddenly he heard the call of a crow and he looked up. He saw a big shadow and he heard his spider queen scream. The spider queen fell down on the ground after the crow hit it. The crow couldn't reach the spider now because there was no room.

It flapped its wings and smaller crows appeared. They rushed down and they attacked the spider queen, but she didn't seem to feel much of it. The crow flew higher and it opened its beak. Smoke came out of it and suddenly it shot a huge ball of fire.

It hit the spider queen and an explosion occurred. The area was covered in smoke and Kidomaru tried to find his spider queen, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked up and he heard the crow, which let out a call of victory and then it dissolved in smoke.

The smoke started to clear and Kidomaru suddenly saw Neji and Shikamaru. He growled and he said "You bastards…so that crow was yours!" Shikamaru smirked and he said "That was Itachi's crow."

Kidomaru looked around and he asked "Where is that bastard! I will kill him for what he did to my spider queen!" Neji smiled and he said "He moved along together with Kakashi and Naruto. We will be your opponents."

Kidomaru growled in anger and his curse mark spread around his body when he said "Fine…I normally play with my victims but this situation doesn't call for it. I'll make quick work out of you."

Neji and Shikamaru got into a fighting position, ready to fight Kidomaru to the end…

_In Konoha_

Gaara was standing at the gate of Konoha. As usual, he was awake at night and he saw that a group left the village in a hurry. He could also see that one of the people was Naruto and judging from his expression, he could see that he was on a serious mission.

He got a bad feeling but he was still hesitating to follow them. His intellect told him to stay put and that Naruto could hold his own, but something else inside of him told him to follow him and help.

Suddenly he heard a soft, plain voice which said "You look concerned." Gaara startled a bit because he didn't noticed that he got company. He looked to his right and he saw Vergil, who was leaning against the gate.

Gaara said "I am concerned…but I'm not sure what to do." Vergil kept speaking with the soft, plain voice when he said "Why?"

Gaara seemed to think and he said "My head is saying to stay here because my meddling could bring the others and myself into trouble…but something else is saying that they could use my help."

Vergil moved away from the gate and he said "I'm going after them, so I would choose now if I were you." Gaara seemed to think about it and he said "Fine." Vergil slowly turned around and started to run into the forest while Gaara followed him…

_With Sakon and Tayuya_

Sakon and Tayuya were travelling as fast as they could but suddenly Sakon stopped. Tayuya stopped as well and she asked "Why are we stopping?" Sakon growled and he said "Those persistent bastards are still following us."

The two heard a cold voice behind them "Perceptive." The two quickly turned around and they saw a tall man. Fear appeared in Sakon's eyes and he said "Kimimaro…but I thought…" Kimimaro's cold voice said "You thought wrong."

And before they could react, Kimimaro pierced his blade through Tayuya's gut. Sakon screamed "Why the hell did you do that!" Kimimaro gave Sakon an icy glare and he said "She's useless...two people make a bad decoy…especially when they are as loud as her. You can also see this as motivation. I'll take Sasuke from here…you just hold our pursuers off."

Sakon trembled in fear and he said "S-sure." He heard Tayuya coughing up blood and he said "She's still alive…will you finish the job or should I?" Kimimaro gave Tayuya a filthy glare and he said "Neither…let her bleed to death. Perhaps she is lucky and our pursuers will kill her."

Kimimaro took the cylinder and he said "Follow me until I tell you to stay behind." Sakon seemed to hesitate and it looked like he wanted to finish Tayuya off but Kimimaro harshly said "Now…" Sakon quickly nodded and he followed Kimimaro…

_With Itachi, Naruto and Kakashi_

The remaining three of the pursuit team felt that they were coming close. Suddenly Naruto said "Guys…hold up." Itachi and Kakashi stopped and Naruto pointed towards a big branch. They saw the Tayuya on the ground and Itachi asked "So?"

Naruto glared at Itachi and he said "Let's see if she's alive." Itachi let out a sigh and he said "Fine." They went to the branch and Naruto took Tayuya's wrist. He eventually said "I feel a soft heartbeat."

Itachi glared at Tayuya's body and he said "I guess her teammate relieved himself from her. Just do the humane thing; finish her off so that we can continue our pursuit." Naruto glared angry at Itachi and he said "She is betrayed by the people she saw as friends and now you want to let her die. You guys move on ahead. I see what I can do to save her and then I'll come as well."

Itachi wanted to protest but Kakashi held him back and he said "Naruto knows what he is doing. Let's finish the mission alright?" Itachi hesitated but eventually he nodded and he said "Just make it quick. If you can't save her from her injuries…you know what to do."

And he jumped away together with Itachi. Naruto stayed behind and he looked at the wounded body of Tayuya. He thought _This looks serious. I don't think a single Band-Aid would help here. Do you have any ideas Kyu?"_

It remained silent for a second when the Kyuubi answered **You can't save her by normal means…however…do you remember that healing jutsu I taught you? **Naruto seemed to think and he thought _Oh yeah…you mean the jutsu you derived from your own healing abilities?_

It looked like the Kyuubi wanted to say something else before she simply said yes. Naruto made a few simple hand signs and his hands started to emit a soft, orange light and he laid it on Tayuya's wound…

_With Sakon and Kimimaro_

While the remaining members of the Sound five jumped from branch to branch, Sakon asked "Kimimaro…I know you suffered from a fatal illness…so how can it be that you are here?" Kimimaro glared at Sakon and he answered "That's for me to know." He seemed to concentrate in the distance and he said "We're still being followed. You wait here to stall them…I'll take Sasuke Uchiha to the border."

Sakon stopped while Kimimaro kept on going. Sakon glared in the distance and he thought _What a goddamn mess…why did Orochimaru want the little brother of the man he fears…and to make matters worse…now I stand here to take his goddamn wrath!_

_With Itachi and Kakashi_

Itachi and Kakashi were close to Kimimaro and Sakon. Eventually Itachi looked at Itachi, who nodded when he saw it. Itachi's look was to confirm if Kakashi knew that Sakon stayed behind. Since they've worked together in the past, the two knew how to work together.

Kakashi said "I know…I'll stay behind. I don't know who came to their aid, but you're stronger than me and you can surely take on the new enemy that appeared….and Naruto will join you as soon as he is ready with that wounded female."

Itachi nodded and he said "I wonder why he didn't leave her behind. She's with Orochimaru and she is our enemy." Kakashi gave Itachi an eye-smile and he said "You need to know one thing about Naruto…he has a deep-rooted feeling for justice. To leave a wounded person behind, even if it's the enemy, feel wrong to him. Only when someone truly deserves to die he would kill the person himself."

Itachi looked at Kakashi and he said "I find it foolish…but that's mine opinion." Kakashi looked in front of him and he said "Yes it is." It remained silent for a while when Kakashi continued "I'll go immediately to the attack when we reach the one that left behind. You just keep on going alright?"

Itachi nodded and soon after that, they reached Sakon. Kakashi did what he explained to Itachi before...he went at him with full force while Itachi kept on going forward. Sakon tried to stop Itachi, but Kakashi blocked his way constantly.

The two ended near a cliff and Sakon said "You idiot…you just let your friend die. No one can beat Kimimaro…not even Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi looked serious and he said "Yes he can and yes he will. You have no idea how far Itachi brilliance goes."

Sakon glared at Kakashi and he said "Even if he wins…it doesn't mean Sasuke will go with him. You people don't even know what you are doing right now." Kakashi heard what Sakon said and he replied "We exactly know what we are doing….and now…" and while he spoke Kakashi moved his headband so that his sharingan became visible "you will know the consequences for taking one of our own."

_With Itachi_

Itachi kept on going through the forest until it ended. At last…he saw the man he was following. The man stopped in the middle of the field and Itachi ended up behind him. The man said without turning around "So…the feared Itachi Uchiha….at last."

Itachi glared at the man and he said "So you know who I am…now I would like to know who you are." The man slowly turned around and Itachi's red sharingan eyes looked into hard, green eyes and the man said "My name is Kimimaro, one of lord Orochimaru's loyalist followers."

Itachi started to look mad and he said "Orochimaru is nothing more than a coward and a thief…someone who would love to call himself the master of all jutsu." Kimimaro seemed to get mad as well and he said "You don't know what Orochimaru wants to do in the future so you shouldn't judge someone. And Sasuke over here has a big part to play in that future."

Itachi growled and he said "Not if I can help it." Kimimaro closed his eyes and he softly said "So…we're at a impasse at this point. We have no other option than to fight each other." Itachi nodded and he said "Indeed…but before we do…tell me…what does Orochimaru want with my brother."

Kimimaro smirked and he said "Who said that Orochimaru specifically wants your bro_ther? _Sasuke has something that Orochimaru wants and that's why my lord wants him as his next vessel." Itachi looked surprised and he asked "Vessel?" Kimimaro nodded and he said "Yes…Orochimaru's vessel…for his immortality jutsu. And when he absorbs Sasuke's body he will have the prize he wants….the same eyes you possess."

Itachi looked stunned but then he started to smile softly and he said "Owning a sharingan and using it effectively are two completely different things. Although Sasuke's eyes are keen, his abilities with it are still undeveloped."

Now it was Kimimaro's turn to look surprised and he said "You don't mean that…" Itachi looked at Kimimaro and he said "Yes…even if he is able to absorb Sasuke's body, he still wouldn't know how to use the sharingan to its maximum potential. That's a secret I only possess since I destroyed the old Uchiha scrolls. My little brother is useless for your master!"

Kimimaro retained his composure and he said "You still don't get it do you? The person in this cylinder and your little brother are two completely different persons." Itachi got into a fighting position and he said "The time for talk is over. You're just another enemy for me and you will pay the price for involving in my family matters. Prepare yourself."

Kimimaro got into a fighting position as well and he said "Fine…although I have to say…I respect you for your reputation and your legendary abilities. I'm ready."

The two enemies stood against each other while a soft wind played with the grass on the field. Suddenly Sakon jumped forward and he tried to punch Itachi, who skillfully evaded the punch by bending his head to the side.

Kimimaro suddenly felt a hard fist pushing in his stomach and he was send back from where he came from. Kimimaro landed on his feet and he saw that Itachi still stood on the same spot. He tried a different approach. He rushed at Itachi again, but he suddenly went to the right and tried to outflank Itachi.

Itachi's eyes followed him wherever he went and before Kimimaro could land a punch at him, shurikan appeared in Itachi's hand. Kimimaro, who saw the shuriken, immediately jumped backwards and he fell for Itachi's trap. Kimimaro immediately saw that two shadow clones were waiting for him and the next thing he knew they held him tight.

Two shadow clones held him and he immediately thought _This man is very skilled indeed. Not only did he see my attack coming, he also laid a trap in a matter of seconds…and on top of that…I didn't even see him make hand signs. Did he do it with one hand or is there another trick that would explain the phenomenon?_

Two spikes made out of bones came out of Kimimaro's body. Itachi saw this with his sharingan and he concluded "So you have a Kekkei Genkai." Kimimaro looked at Itachi as well and he said "Yes. I can use my bones as I please and I'm not restricted by the number of bones a normal human has."

Itachi nodded and he said "Very useful…let's see what you can do about this." And suddenly pillars of fire appeared around Kimimaro. He looked at it and he thought _I didn't see him make hand seals again. This is very strange….or…am I in a genjutsu?_

Suddenly he saw a lot of crows, who eventually took the form of his dead clan. They all said in unison "You should've stayed in the cell like you're supposed to do. You have no use for the world…not even a little."

Kimimaro's eyes widened but he suddenly calmed down, lowered his chakra to a very low point and he suddenly increased it. All dead clan members still stood there, but now they spoke with Itachi's voice "So you've figured out that this is a genjutsu. Unfortunately for you my genjutsu's aren't so easy to break."

Kimimaro was panting and he asked "When did you…?" He heard Itachi's mocking voice saying "Before the fight started. You looked in my eyes…a mistake an experienced ninja wouldn't make against an Uchiha."

Kimimaro showed is expressionless face and he said "So…you think you can stop me now? Although I'm in awe for your abilities, this fight won't end so easily." And suddenly Kimimaro broke out of the genjutsu without doing anything.

Itachi was surprised and he said "I'm surprised. What did you do to break out of my genjutsu?" Kimimaro smiled and suddenly it looked like he was speaking with a double voice "I'm not alone…that's how."

Itachi looked more closely and suddenly, in a short second, he saw the presence of someone else and he said "So somebody is aiding you from a distance…what a shame…I thought you were strong enough to fight on your own."

Kimimaro smirked and he said "Unfortunately my body wasn't helping much. I'm suffering from a fatal disease…and then somebody came who offered me a chance to help lord Orochimaru for the last time before I pass away…I'll bring him his next vessel!"

Itachi heard Kimimaro's story with a blank look on his face, but when he was finished Itachi looked stern and he said "So close to death, which usually change someone's perspective for the better, you remain to be blind while you still can see…you're beyond all hope and I'll make sure that you will arrive in the afterlife sooner than planned."

And while Itachi spoke he got Abyss from his back. Kimimaro looked stern as well and he said "You're right…it's time to end this…to the end." and he rushed towards Itachi. Kimimaro punched towards Itachi's head and while he punched, a small spear of bones appeared out of his fist. Itachi saw what Kimimaro was planning and jumped to the side.

Itachi would now notice that Kimimaro had fast reflexes, because when he jumped away, Kimimaro jumped in the air and launched some bone darts out of his fingers. Itachi made a wide swoop with Abyss and the bones fell to the ground.

Kimimaro came to the ground and he stood still while he was examining Itachi. Itachi threw Abyss in the air, but strangely enough it didn't fall to the ground. It floated vertically in the air and Itachi made a hand sign and he said "**Combined art: Devil arm shadow dance**"

Black smoke came from Abyss and it went to the ground, to form two shadows in the form of Itachi with their own duplication of Abyss. Abyss fell down, Itachi caught it and he immediately charged at Kimimaro while the two shadows ran with him in the formation of a triangle.

Itachi slashed at Kimimaro with Abyss, but Kimimaro jumped up just in time. One of the Itachi shadows used the original Itachi as a spring-board and he attack Kimimaro in mid-air. Kimimaro maneuvered his body just enough to prevent the biggest damage, but he couldn't prevent that he got an ugly cut on his arm.

Kimimaro came down and he noticed that he couldn't use his arm while the second Itachi shadow and the original Itachi outflanked him while the first shadow Itachi attacked him from above.

All three of them reached him but only the original Itachi was fast enough to jump back. Kimimaro activated his Kekkei Genkai and formed a shield of spikey bones around him. Kimimaro saw an opening and he quickly ran towards Itachi while he activated stage two of the curse mark to gain extra speed.

While he was running, his arm turned into a spear and he was just one centimeter from Itachi when something else stopped him. It was a big sword that blocked his spear and Itachi said "I expected you sooner…Naruto."

Kimimaro saw a blond child, who started to smirk and replied "Sorry Itachi…but I'm a sucker for cool entrances." Kimimaro growled and he said "So…close." Naruto smirked and he said "Not as close as you would think. Itachi could easily evade that pathetic excuse you called an attack…but he saw that I was coming."

Kimimaro wanted to say something but suddenly the cylinder, that contained Sasuke, opened. Purple smoke came out of it and through the smoke Itachi saw a shadow that looked like his brother…but he looked different somehow.

Itachi said "Sasuke…" Itachi heard an evil chuckle and before he could stop it, Sasuke ran away. Itachi wanted to follow him but Kimimaro quickly crossed his path, who said "You won't get past me so easily."

Itachi activated his mangekyo sharingan and with a cold tone in his voice he said "Move…now!" Kimimaro stood where he was, which enraged Itachi. Kimimaro saw that a small stream of blood came out of Itachi's eye.

Was it instincts or something else that alerted Kimimaro, but before the attack reached him he created a shield of bones, which immediately started to burn with black flames. Kimimaro thought _How strange…these black flames aren't fired up by the wind…_

He started to notice that the black flames went up his shield and he decided to reject it from his body…and that was the reason for his demise. Without his shield he wasn't protected for Itachi's next Amaterasu attack and he immediately caught flame. A terrified scream reached Naruto's ear and quickly after that Kimimaro fell down.

Strangely enough something was still standing. It looked like a ghost, but is surely didn't look like Kimimaro. It was the form of the demon that Naruto saw before…the one that saved Orochimaru. Naruto heard Orion said "So those are the black flames of the Amaterasu. I've heard about them but I never thought I would see them in action."

Itachi ignored Orion and he said to Naruto "Let's go Naruto. It's just a projection and he can't hurt us. We're going to retrieve Sasuke." Orion smirked and he said "You still can't face the truth…the one you saw run away isn't Sasuke…it doesn't even remotely look as the Sasuke you know."

Itachi growled and he said "You know nothing about Sasuke." Orion's smirk became a bit wider as he said "That's true…but I am right about my statement…but fine…if you won't listen to me…find out for yourself."

And the ghost appearance disappeared and Itachi said "We will…come on Naruto…let's go." And they ran away in the direction were Sasuke went.

_In Orochimaru's hideout_

Endor followed the fight between Itachi and Kimimaro through a big, enchanted mirror and he said "I like that one…he's strong. He also has a strong devil arm." He followed how everything developed while Orion was still in a trance. He was giving energy to Kimimaro…just enough to keep him alive.

When Naruto appeared to Itachi's aid, Endor asked Orochimaru "Is that the one they call Naruto?" Orochimaru nodded and he said "Yes…he always has a knack to show up when you don't need him."

Endor smirked and he said "He intrigues me. I might play with him a little. Perhaps he can give me a good warm-up since I haven't fought in a while." Suddenly both people noticed that the fight was over and Orion got up. He turned to Endor and he said "Endor…you can play with him now if you like."

Endor smirked and he said "At last…let see what he can do!"

_With Naruto and Itachi_

Itachi and Naruto were following Sasuke's tracks. While they were jumping from branch to branch Itachi asked "What did you do with that girl?" Naruto smirked and he said "Kakashi came by to ask me how I was doing. He had time to spare because that guy he had to fight wasn't that strong. He is watching her right now."

Itachi nodded and he said "I see…so you managed to fix her up a bit?" Naruto nodded as well and he said "Thank kami I had a good teacher for healing jutsu's." Itachi looked in front of him and he said "I see." He became silent for a moment and then he said "Sasuke is heading to the Valley of the end…he will try to cross the border there."

Naruto turned to Itachi and he said "What will you do when the enemy is right…that Sasuke isn't Sasuke anymore?" Itachi looked stern and he said "If that's really the case…I'll do what's necessary. Let's increase our pace…"

And the two Konoha ninja quickly moved from branch to branch…

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi reached the place where Tayuya was. He looked down on her and he said "You're very lucky…Itachi would have killed you." Eventually he shrugged, lifted Tayuya on his back and he went towards Konoha.

He was just going when he suddenly saw two people he didn't expect; Gaara and Vergil. With a surprised tone in his voice he said "Gaara…Vergil? What are you two doing here?" Gaara looked at Kakashi and he said "I was worried about Naruto so I followed you people…but I don't know what Vergil wants here."

Kakashi looked at Vergil, who shrugged when Kakashi looked at him. Suddenly Vergil's look hardened and he looked up. Kakashi followed his look and he saw someone sitting relaxed on a branch.

Vergil glared at the man and he said "You? What are you doing here?" The man looked at Vergil and he said "You spared my life and I'm in your debt. If you are looking for your young friend and the man with the strange eyes, you should go towards the Valley of the end. You can't miss it…it has two big statues."

Vergil kept glaring at the man and he suspiciously asked "Is the Order involved in this?" The man slowly stood up and he said "Indirectly…but I don't know in what way. They are planning something big. I should go to your young friend if I were you…whatever your enemies or the Order is planning…it isn't good."

Vergil couldn't figure the man out and he asked "What is your gain out of this Cold?" Cold looked down and he said "Like I said…I'm in your debt. I will see you again Vergil…when you least expect it."

And suddenly Cold jumped away. Kakashi wanted to follow him but Vergil said "Stop…he isn't our concern at the moment. Do what you wanted to do before you met us. Gaara and I will go to this…Valley of the end. I'll handle this."

Kakashi nodded and he wished Vergil good luck and he continued his journey back to Konoha.

_In the Valley of the end_

Sasuke was running. Eventually he reached to waterfall that was running between two giant statues. He was on Madara Uchiha's head when he heard Itachi's voice "Stop…Sasuke." Sasuke stopped and he said "You shouldn't have followed me Itachi."

He turned around and both Naruto and Itachi startled. Sasuke's face looked harder than before…but the thing that startled them the most was the look in his eyes. It was as cold as ice and they both read the will to kill in it.

Itachi recovered and he said "I want to ask something…did you run away on your own accord?" Sasuke smirked and he said "Yes…I did. Although I wanted to finish something before I did but unfortunately…I couldn't. You should thank that Jiraiya for that."

Itachi looked more serious and he asked "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke's smirk became a bit wider and he said "You'll find out eventually." Suddenly the three people heard a strong voice saying "Enough Sasuke…you should proceed to the land of Sound."

A big creature appeared in front of Sasuke. Naruto looked at it and he said "Itachi…you should step back. This foe isn't your to fight." Itachi glared at Naruto and he said "I'm can do it." Naruto glared back and he said "You made the most progress with the demon hunting program…but you're not ready for this yet…I don't even know if I'm ready for this."

Endor, who appeared in front of Sasuke, said "Now move Sasuke…I'll take care of this trash." Sasuke nodded and he jumped away. Itachi wanted to follow him, but suddenly a sword appeared in Endor's hand and with a wide slash, a shockwave threw Itachi from his feet.

Endor said "I said I would take care of the thrash…so stay there until I'm done with the blond one." Endor moved to Naruto and he said "Before we start…I have one question. I sense devil energy in you…why?"

Naruto started to smirk and he said "I was born as a quarter devil and later I became a half devil when my blood intensified…that's why." Endor growled and he said "So a half breed. Interesting. Let's see what you can do against a pure blood!"

And Endor rushed forward. He slashed towards Naruto, who was just in time to block the attack with Repent. Endor quickly moved back with his weapon before he attacked again. Naruto had his hands full with blocking Endor's attacks.

Finally Naruto saw an opening to jump away to get some breathing space. Endor stopped for a moment and he said "Not bad small one…but a fight is not won by only guarding." Naruto glared

Endor smirked and he said "Thank you. You have some strong nerves small one…it has been a long time since I encountered that." Naruto placed Repent on his back and he got Agni and Rudra.

Naruto said "Let's see how I do with two swords." And this time he went on the attack. He was quickly attacking with Agni and Rudra and this time it was Endor who was forced to defend. He blocked another one of Naruto's attack and he jumped to the side. He didn't know Agni and Rudra's abilities and Naruto used Rudra to send a powerful wind towards Endor.

Endor was swept from his feet and Naruto immediately cried out **Crawler**. He plunged Agni and Rudra in the ground and a large carpet made out of fire rushed its way towards Endor. Before the carpet reached Endor Rudra cried out "**Die**!"

Endor was hit by the flames, but strangely enough he wasn't fazed by it one bit. He slowly got up and he said "Not bad…you have some good devil arms." While Endor spoke highly of Agni and Rudra's abilities, Agni said "**Thank you sir…that's very kind.**" And Rudra followed up "**Very nice indeed.**"

Naruto's face pulled together and he said "Silence you two!" the devil arms immediately stopped talking and with a sigh Naruto said "They're handy…but a bit loud at times." Endor nodded and he said "I noticed." And his face started to get serious when he said "Now let's say that we stop this little charade and start fighting."

And before Itachi could see it, Endor attack Naruto, who immediately blocked his attack. Although Naruto block was good, the attack was too strong and he was sent backwards. Endor immediately used a fire attack.

Naruto quickly came to the ground and he saw the fire attack just in time to avoid it. He jumped to the side but Endor was anticipating on that and Endor grabbed Naruto by the throat. He stabbed Naruto through the stomach and he said "The end…for you." And he threw Naruto away like he was nothing.

He turned to Itachi, who was shocked by the way Endor treated Naruto. Endor glared at him and he said "Now it's your turn human." He was ready to attack and he rushed towards Itachi. Before either he or Itachi could do anything Naruto appeared.

After he fell down he activated his devil arm of the nine-tailed fox and with the Devil Trigger he increased his speed a lot. Endor was now looking at Naruto who looked like a humanoid version of the nine-tailed fox and he said "You have amazing healing abilities. Not even pure devils are capable of healing that fast. I almost want to dissect you to see what makes you tick…but then I realize I'm not a scientist."

Naruto growled and he said with a demonic voice "**Mock me whatever you want…in the end it will be you who falls.**" Endor started to smirk and while he was getting into a fighting position he said "Well…show me what you got."

Naruto did what Eldor wanted; He showed him what he's made of. He rushed at Eldor at high speeds and he hit him hard in the face. Eldor was sent flying while Naruto followed him. Eldor recovered in mid-air and before Naruto could stop himself, Eldor kicked him in the air.

Eldor jumped after him to follow up his attack but Naruto suspected he would do that and he started to spin around to gain momentum and kicked Eldor to the ground. Eldor hit the ground hard and while Naruto was descending he switched his Devil arm. Now he was holding a staff and he drove it through the ground while he said "**Burning nemesis**" The area around Naruto started to erupt pillars of fire and Eldor was hit in the middle of it.

Naruto started to get exhausted and he returned to his regular self. He was breathing heavily and small drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. In the smoke he suddenly heard "Is that the limit of your power? You disappoint me small one."

Naruto quickly looked around but he couldn't see Eldor because of the smoke that appeared from the Burning Nemesis attack. Suddenly he felt a burning pain in his back and when he looked down he saw the point of Eldor's sword.

He wisely made advantage out of Naruto's attack and used the smoke to backstab him. Naruto felt how Eldor pulled back his blade and he fell on his knees. Eldor was ready to decapitate Naruto and he said "You had a good run small one…not many opponents were able to hit me."

And he launched his attack but suddenly Eldor felt that he couldn't move anymore. He looked at his hands and with a surprised tone in his voice he said "Sand?" Naruto and Eldor looked behind them and they saw Gaara.

The next thing Eldor knew is that he felt a terrible pain on his arm. He saw a big cut and he looked in front of him. He saw Vergil and he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice "Who the hell are you!"

Vergil sheathed Yamato and he said "My name is Vergil and I believe it isn't wise to kill that boy over there." Eldor growled and he said "I don't care what you believe! Soon you will be dead just like this boy is going to be."

Eldor calmed down a bit and he said "Wait…I sense devil energy in you as well…are you the one that killed Mundus?" Vergil looked at Eldor with a cold shine in his eyes when he said "No…that was my brother."

Eldor kicked Naruto down, who stayed down. He was unconscious of exhaustion and Eldor rushed towards Vergil with an angry scream. Vergil quickly unsheathed Yamato and blocked Eldor's attack.

The two were struggling for dominance and Eldor said "You're strong…I'm glad to find such an opponent on this plain." Vergil remained his cool and pushed Eldor's sword away. Eldor jumped back a bit and it looked like he was analyzing Vergil. Vergil suddenly bended through his knees and he sheathed Yamato and held its hilt.

Suddenly Eldor cried out in pain while blue slashes appeared around him. He fell on his knees and he was panting "What the hell was that!" Vergil smirked and he said "I call it my judgment cut…and in this situation it applies perfectly."

Eldor snarled at Vergil and he said "Talk tough all you want…in the end you're still a half breed. Don't think that you are the only one that knows powerful abilities." While he was talking Eldor crossed his arms and black lightning appeared around his body and suddenly he disappeared.

Vergil looked around but he couldn't see Eldor but then he was knocked into the air. He was still on the alert while he was in the air and he heard Eldor saying "What's the matter? Can't keep up?" and Vergil was hit in the back and he fell in the lake below the waterfall.

Eldor appeared on the lake and he was looking at the spot were Vergil went under. He couldn't explain it but it looked like the area got more dense and he felt a pressure of unknown origin. The water exploded near him and surprised he looked down.

He saw that Vergil changed into his Devil form and his power pushed the water away so that Vergil could see Eldor from down under. Vergil jumped up and in mid-air he was the one that disappeared. Eldor disappeared as well and that made the battle invisible for the spectators.

They could only hear the sound of steel clashing against steel and the grunts of battle. Suddenly the two warriors appeared on the water. Both of them were looking at each other and Gaara and Itachi clearly felt that the final showdown was at hand.

The two rushed at each other and Eldor raised his sword for an unrelenting strike. The sword came down but Vergil held back at the last minute and stepped aside. His eyes were still fixated on Eldor and with a faint movement of Yamato he cut Eldor's lower arm clean off.

Eldor was screaming in pain and he cried out "You cut my hand off!" Vergil's demonic voice said "**I shouldn't worry about your hand…you will lose it all in this battle.**" Eldor growled and he said "We'll save this battle for another day…don't think you've seen the last of me half breed." And while he was speaking he started to fade.

When he was completely gone Vergil went out of the Devil Trigger and he whispered "Coward." He went back to Itachi, Gaara and Naruto and he said "I had enough of this…let's return to the village."

Gaara nodded and he created a bed out of sand to carry Naruto with them and he said "Is he going to be alright?" Vergil looked at Naruto and he said "Yes. He's already starting with healing." Itachi sighed and he said "I've failed my mission."

Vergil looked at Itachi who looked really down but…Vergil wasn't a people person and he decided it would be best if he didn't say anything. It wasn't the first time that he made these kind of matters worse.

_Back in Konoha_

Vergil, Gaara, Naruto and Itachi returned to the village. They immediately went to the hospital to drop Naruto into a hospital room. After they did that they ran into Tsunade. Itachi was trying to avoid a conversation with her but she was too close and she said "Hello Itachi…I see you're back. I've expected you back sooner."

Before she could say anything else he said "Yes…unfortunately without Sasuke." Tsunade was giving Itachi a look like she normally would give a sick person and she said "What are you talking about? Without Sasuke?"

Itachi nodded and he said "Yes…that's why I left the village. You told me yourself that Sasuke ran away…but I guess he's lost to me and the village." Tsunade shook her head and she said "I'm confused."

Vergil was looking at Tsunade and Itachi like a spectator of a tennis game. Apparently it started to annoy him and he said "Stop turning around the case you two and say what you have to say." Tsunade nodded and she said "Sasuke was here all along. Jiraiya thought he saw Sasuke but when I returned here later he was just in his hospital bed."

Now it was Itachi's turn to look confused and he said "But I clearly saw him in The Valley of the end around two hours ago!" Both of them looked like they've lost their most valued possessions but then the hospital door opened and a very pale Sasuke appeared who said "What is all this ruckus about? Some people are trying to rest here."

Itachi was looking at Sasuke like he was a ghost but suddenly he softly said "Sasuke…is that really you?" Sasuke looked surprised at Itachi and he said "Last time I checked I was…although I had the strangest dream…"

No one seemed to care about what Sasuke had to say about his dream but Vergil asked with slight interest "What was that dream about?" Sasuke seemed to think and he said "Well…there was me…and another me. He told me to search and destroy the Uchiha clan with any means necessary. I refused and before I knew it he was trying to possess me or something. Then there was a struggle…and I can't remember the rest…"

Vergil nodded and he said "Can you answer one question?" Sasuke nodded and Vergil asked "Do you feel like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders?" Sasuke seemed to think and he said "Well actually…I do…"

Vergil nodded again and he said "Tsunade…Itachi…may I have a moment please." The two nodded and they went with Vergil. When no one could hear them Vergil said "I think I have a solution for your debate."

Tsunade and Itachi looked confused at each other and Vergil said "I saw it with a possession once. A priest tried to drive a demon out of a man. The demon tried everything he could to stay within the body and eventually something strange happened…"

He paused for a moment and Tsunade anxiously asked "What happened?" Vergil continued "Because two strong wills collided, a replica of the host's body appeared that was holding the demon. I think something similar happened to Sasuke."

Itachi looked strange and he asked "Wait…so there are two Sasuke's now?" Vergil nodded and he answered "I think so. One is good…and one holds all the evil Sasuke had in him." Itachi looked happy and he said "So I can take Sasuke home now?" Vergil nodded and he said "There would be no problems with that…but I would recommend that you keep a close eye on him. Who knows what side-effects this development has on his body and mind."

Itachi nodded and then he said to Tsunade "Oh…I almost forgot. Naruto is resting in one of the hospital rooms. He got pretty beat up, but he'll be okay in a hour or two." Tsunade nodded and she said "I'm going to check up on him…just to be sure." Itachi nodded and Tsunade walked away while Tsunade thought _Itachi is happy that this entire thing with his brother is cleared out but…what will that evil Sasuke do? And what does Orochimaru want with him?_

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…that was another chapter of Naruto doesn't cry."

**Vergil walks into the room and he said **"Try to make the next chapter quicker…look at all these private messages "Finish the chapter…continue please…write bastard…and what is a 'write mothafucka?'

**Mnarutodbz startled and he says **"I'll tell you that later…anyway the next chapter will be quicker. I'm almost finished with my other crossover so after that I have enough time to concentrate on this story."

**Vergil nodded and he said **"Good…if you get enough reviews right?"

**Mnarutodbz nods and he says **"Indeed…if I get enough reviews. So please review and I'll see you next time!"


	14. Chapter 13: Rage

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello people. Before I start I want to wish everyone good luck for 2012. I have been very busy and I couldn't update sooner."

**Dante nodded heavily and he said **"It's true…I've seen his schedule…I almost forgot half of it!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Of course you forgot. I'm still busy with the new chapter of The Saiyans New Adventure, my own book and I am preparing a new fanfiction."

**Vergil entered the room and he asked **"Am I in it?"

**Mnarutodbz shook his head and he said **"No. The new fanfiction is from a more realistic show. A crossover between Bones and NCIS. But we have talked long enough…it's review time!"

**Grocamol **"Have you ever thought of the ever growing popular One piece crossover for Naruto? Why did you bring back Kushina for this story, wouldn't be more dramatic for him to be parentless, no offense though Naruto."

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello Grocamol, good to see you again. I, myself, hardly watch one piece and my knowledge about it is rusty to say the least so I don't consider it at this point. And it would be more dramatic if Kushina wasn't brought back but I have special plans for Kushina."

**Naruto looks at Mnarutodbz and he says **"That was quick…NEXT REVIEW!"

**Alrius **"good work so far heres a gift to get back at naruto gives *Mnarutodbz a ceramic container of demon chili with disclaimer...

warning causes skunk farts and flammable underwear eat at own risk and away from open flames.

**Naruto opens the chili, eats it and suddenly his stomach starts to rumble and a terrible noise was heard in the chamber. Mnarutodbz is gasping for air and he said **"Oh…my…fucking…god! What have you done!" **Suddenly a Total Recall moment *That I don't own***

**Naruto looks at everyone in the room, who is suddenly passed out and he decides to handle the next review from Ccebling and Naruto says **"This is a long review…I'm going to copy Mnarutodbz and answer it question by question."

**Ccebling **"Hi Dante how were the fangirls I hoped you liked it, (now getting frighteningly serious) now Dante what did we learn about acting like a total ass a good majority of the time.

**Dante who suddenly wakes up from his chili-fart induced coma **"I don't act like an idiot…everyone else does…I'm the only normal person in this gig."

**Ccebling **"Gaara I thought you liked Cookies? At least that's how it is with a good majority with the Naruto Chat Rooms on last time I checked. "

**Gaara looks at Ccebling and he says **"Youtube is less believable than fanfictions and Chat rooms is about the same as fanfictions. I don't like cookies…simple as that."

**Ccebling **"Hey Vergil Ten bucks says Xehanort from Kingdom Hearts is smarter then you."

**Vergil crosses his arms and he says **"I already won. I'm still alive thus I am smarter…pay up!"

**Ccebling **"Itachi use your Susan'oo to get rid of the Tellytubies and Barny with that Sake sword since Madara is a hopeless weakling who can't even defeat children television creatures, Madara, I have so lost a good majority of my respect for you."

**Itachi summons Susan'oo and suddenly he says **"Why did you summon me Itachi? Who do I, the mighty Susan'oo, have to kill?"

**Itachi points towards the tellytubies. Susan'oo looks at them and suddenly his eyes started to bulge out and he screams **"No F***cking tellytubbies! You're on your own! I'm outta here!" **And Susan'oo suddenly disappears. Madara, who suddenly appeared, started to laugh out loud and he said **"What about my respect now! Even the mighty Susan'oo can't defeat the Tellytubies and he is a GOD!"

**Ccebling **"Hey Naruto I have Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Do you think there's a chance Old Master Xehanort and Orochimaru are related, since Xehanort possessed Terra's body and Orochimaru possesses the bodies of multiple people, Xehanort experiments with Hearts and Darkness, Orochimaru experiments with bloodlines and people?"

**Naruto looks at the question and he said **"Not necessarily. If you look like that I could be family of Goku or any other hero from anime. Almost all heroes have determination to go against the odds, they all grow stronger over time and stuff like that. And Old Master Xehanort wasn't a real fighter while Orochimaru is…and think about the difference in looks. Xehanort looks normal while Orochimaru…" **Naruto suddenly shudders and he says **"You know what I mean…"

**Ccebling** "Hey there's a fight between Tifa from final fantasy 7 and Tsunade, Jiraiya, Cloud get the Beer and punch, since I don't do alcohol and I like Punch."

**Cloud and Jiraiya get beer and they cry out in unison **"Cat fight!" **Tifa and Tsunade looked at each other and suddenly they looked at Mnarutodbz with terrifying glares. Mnarutodbz's eyes widens and he says **"I haven't done anything! Those two were screaming 'Cat fight'!" **Tsunade glared at Naruto and she says **"That might be true but you are the writer and you agreed to go in on Ccebling's suggestion. Get ready to get squashed writer-boy!" **Mnarutodbz looks at Cloud and he asks **"Can you help me?"** Cloud nods and throws him a box of Band-Aid and Mnarutodbz cries out **"How is that going to help me!" **Cloud looks at him with a stoic expression on his face and he replies **"You're going to need it." **The two women reached Mnarutodbz and the beating of his life began. Cloud got popcorn and he said **"Another thing to help you…the disclaimer."

**Disclaimer **"Mnarutodbz doesn't own Final Fantasy, Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden, Devil may cry or any other characters that appear in this FANFICTION."

* * *

A loud scream was heard over the barren wasteland. If someone was walking in the wasteland, they would search around to look where that scream came from, but he wouldn't find anything. The scream came from Orochimaru's hide-out, underneath the ground. The devil Eldor was screaming in pain. He was holding the open wound that Vergil caused. Orion was leaning against the wall and he said "Stop screaming like a child…I warned you that you shouldn't underestimate Dante or Vergil, so this is all your own doing."

Eldor was grinding with his teeth and he hissed "Once my arm grows back I'll kill him!" Orion's face hardened and he said "Enough Eldor…you should cool down a bit and think before you act." Eldor glared at Orion and he said "That stupid half-breed cut my arm clean off and you think I'll let that slide!" Orion removed himself from the wall and he said "I'm not giving you advice…I'm telling you something. Although I act like a weak devil towards others, don't think I won't kill you if you keep on disrespecting me Eldor!" Eldor calmed down a bit and he said "Fine…we will do things your way. What is your plan Orion?"

Orion smirked and he said "That's better. We're going to the village hidden in the Sand." Eldor looked interested and he said "You want to go to a village? Why?" Orion's smirk intensified when he said "I have located another one of our brethren." Eldor's interest turned into amazement and he asked "Who is it?" Orion looked at Eldor for a moment and then he answered "I've located Rage…" Eldor took one step back and he asked "Do you think it's wise to resurrect him now? I would save him for last…he isn't the most stable devil to say the least." Orion glared and with a bit of annoyance in his voice he said "I know that! But we are running out of time! Some people are interrupting with our plans, even without them knowing it."

Eldor grabbed his arm again and he said "Fine…I really hoped you would have found someone else…like Penance, Azur or even Reigar." Orion turned his back to Eldor and he said "We have to row with the paddles we have." Eldor looked at the door that went to the training complex and he said "Will those two join us as well?" Orion looked at Eldor and he said "Sasuke will. Orochimaru is still too weak from the body transfer…but don't trouble yourself with them. Orochimaru is almost through with playing his part." Eldor glared suspiciously at Orion and he asked "And what about that kid?" Orion chuckled evilly and he said "He'll live. I have something special planned for him." Eldor shook his head and he said "I don't understand why you are in league with those humans. We are much better off without them and in the end they are only a nuisance." Orion snarled at Eldor and he said "Let that be my concern. The times have changed since we last walked the earth and Orochimaru is our link to the outside world."

Eldor eventually shrugged and he said "Well…you were always the smart one so I guess I'll let you be." Orion turned around to walk away and he said "You should. I'm going now…I have some planning to do." And he walked out of the room.

_In Konoha_

Naruto found himself in a hospital bed. He looked around and he saw that no one was around. He thought to himself _Who was the owner of the stampede that ran me over? _He could hear a soft chuckle inside and he heard Kyuubi say "**Not quite a stampede…rather a devil. He gave you a good beating. I thought you would remember at least that."** Naruto sat up with some difficulty and he thought _I remember that…it was an expression. The last thing I remember was that Vergil and Gaara were there. I guess they saved me._ Kyuubi made a soft sound that could either be interpreted as a snarl or an approval and she said "**That's likely. You know you made a few mistakes during that last fight right?" **Naruto growled and he thought _Of course I know that. I attacked him head on instead of probing him to see what the extent of his power was. _Kyuubi made the same sound again and she said "**Indeed…you became too confident over the years. You should learn from this experience and keep on training harder."**

Naruto wanted to reply but suddenly the door opened and he saw that Vergil and Dante came in. Naruto's back hit the matrass, turned around and tried to fake sleep. Dante noticed it and he said "Hey Naruto…I know you are awake so don't try to deceive us. You were beat up by a devil but hey…not everyone can win every fight." Naruto turned around and he said "I thought I was strong enough to take him on." Vergil came closer and he said "You weren't. You should learn when to fight and when you have to retreat. If I didn't came in time you were dead now."

Naruto growled and he said "I know that. I just thought…" Vergil interrupted him and he said "You thought wrong. Although you are strong for your age, probably stronger and more aware of your powers when Dante and I were your age, doesn't mean that you are strong enough to take on a pureblooded devil. Your lack of judgment disappoints me."

Dante mingled into the conversation and he said "That's harsh Virge…he's just a kid and he held his own quite well." Vergil glared at Dante and he said "You shouldn't defend him…that's his task. You should have taught him that he isn't invincible." Annoyed he turned around to leave the hospital room, but before he reached the door Naruto said "Vergil…thank you for saving me." Vergil stopped, glared at Naruto from the corner of his eye and he said "Show your gratitude by growing stronger so that this won't happen again. Next time I might not be around to save you." And he left the room.

Dante looked at the door Vergil went through and he said "And people say that I don't have social skills." Naruto immediately reacted "But he's right…I shouldn't have fought him. I almost got killed and after that Itachi would have been killed as well. I should've retreated." Dante looked at Naruto and he said "No one is perfect and complaining about what you should've done is useless. How do you feel?" Naruto moved a few limbs and he said "A little bit sore but I'll live." Dante nodded and he said "Good…you'll need your strength…you gave a few people quite a scare and I think you will have to endure a few speeches before this blows over." Naruto sighed and he said "I know…and I deserve it. After I'm at full strength again I'm going to train harder than I've ever trained before. I know that I'm not able to hold my own the way I am now."

Dante smiled and he said "Now that's the spirit. Just don't overdo it or else you're useless in a real battle because you've exhausted yourself with training. I'm going now so that you can rest." Dante turned around to leave the room but before he went through the door he said "Oh before I forget…your father will take over the training of your group until you're at full strength again." Naruto nodded and Dante left the room.

_At the training field_

The groups were standing together until the training begins. They knew they had to wait a little longer because they heard about what happened to Naruto. Itachi was the center of the attention because he was there, although he hated to be in that position. Anko, who was the most curious and loudest person in the field, asked "What happened to Naruto? Who managed to floor him?" Itachi glared at Anko and he said "It was a devil." Kurenai gave Anko a filthy glare and she said "You should learn to set your priorities straight Anko…this way of asking questions is insulting." She turned to Itachi and she asked "How is Naruto doing Itachi?" Itachi looked at Kurenai and he said "He will be okay. He is making his way to a full recovery." Shino, was standing a little bit away from the group because he hated crowds, asked "What were you two doing in the first place?" Itachi glared at Shino and he said "That's classified. It enough to say it was for a mission."

Suddenly the group of mentors appeared and the trainees immediately started to bombard them with questions. No one could respond because it was so loud and Dante said to Vergil "You're good a silencing people…" Vergil nodded and he unsheathed Yamato. The group immediately calmed down, knowing that Vergil had his own ways to silence people from former experiences. Dante nodded and he said "Thank you Vergil. Before you go berserk again…Naruto is doing well and he will return shortly. Until then his group will be taught by Minato. I also have another announcement; we've decided to increase the level of training after what happened to Naruto. That's all I'm going to say and if any of you have questions…you should ask them to Vergil."

Minato stepped forward and he said "I also have something to say…Itachi…someone is waiting in the forest behind you. He has some questions for you regarding what happened on your latest mission." Itachi nodded and he moved away while the rest went with their respected mentors.

_With Itachi_

Itachi was walking in the forest until he reached a clearing. He heard a voice saying "That's far enough Uchiha." Itachi stopped and he saw Argor and Jao. Itachi looked at them and he said "I'm here as you requested. What do you two want to know?" Argor looked back and he said "On your last mission you saw a devil that defeated the half breed that is known as Naruto. Did you catch the devil's name?" Itachi shook his head because Eldor didn't say it and Argor asked "Can you give a description of him."

Before Itachi could answer him, the trio heard a voice saying "The name of the devil is Eldor." The three startled and they looked at the direction the voice came from and they saw Cold. Jao snarled and he asked "Who are you?" Cold, who was standing on a branch, jumped down and he said "My name is Cold. Since recently I worked for the Order of Light, but I found out that they aren't what they exclaim to be. They have some contacts with some undesirable people and they have records of some interesting…entities."

Jao nodded because the explanation of Cold was sufficient and he looked at Argor. He had a troubled look on his face and he asked "Do you know that name Argor?" Argor nodded and he said "Yes…but it can't be. The devil named Eldor died a long time ago." Cold looked at Argor and he said "Well…I guess he's back and I don't think he came back to have some tea." Jao made a waving gesture with his hand and he asked "What can you tell us about him Argor?"

Argor sighed and he said "It's an old legend and at first I didn't believe that he existed…but since he is here now I guess the legend is true. Eldor is a member of what the legend calls 'the brethren of chaos'. The members of the group were; Eldor the corrupted, Rage the devil of anger, hate and malice, Reigar of the sword, Penance the devil of time and space and Azur the devil of sickness and pain." Jao looked at Argor and he said "Those aren't happy names. Who is the leader?" Argor shook his head and he said "That I don't know. The legend is carved in stone but a big part is missing."

Itachi was looking at Jao and Argor and he said "Well…the only thing I know is that Eldor is strong. He was strong enough to defeat Naruto, although he fought as hard as he could. The only good thing is that Vergil cut off a big part of his arm." Argor shook his head and he said "That doesn't matter. Devils can regenerate and Eldor's arm will grow back, although it takes some time. The only thing we need to do now is to prevent that the other devils of the brethren of chaos won't 'magically' return like Eldor, or else our task will be more difficult than we anticipated." Itachi nodded and he said "I will inform Naruto and Minato about this." Yao nodded and he said "You do that. I'm going to investigate about the legend on the other side. What are you going to do demon spawn?" Argor growled and he said "I'm going to investigate the books they have on this plain delivery boy." Yao snarled at Argor before he disappeared in a bright light.

Itachi asked "What are you going to do Cold?" He didn't get a reply and when he turned to the location where Cold was, he noticed that he wasn't there anymore. Itachi shrugged and he said "I'm going back to my training." Argor glared at Itachi and he said "You do that but…you know that half of the students there won't survive a fight against higher demons right?" Itachi nodded and he said "I know…but they will get there eventually." Argor snarled and he said "We'll see but I doubt it. I'm going to investigate." And he disappeared in red flames while Itachi walked away.

Itachi arrived at the training field and Sasuke asked "Was your meeting important?" Itachi nodded and he said "Yes…and quite informative. I must speak to Dante and Vergil about it." Sasuke nodded and Minato, who heard the conversation, said "Do that after training. You will have enough time to do it then because Kushina and I won't be home." Itachi gave Minato a questioning look and Minato said with a big sigh "Kushina is going to visit Naruto in the hospital and I will be there to make sure that she doesn't bit his head off. She can be quite explosive at times."

Itachi smirked understandably because he knew how Kushina could be. Sasuke suddenly asked Itachi "We are going to the hospital too…right Itachi?" Itachi looked at him and he answered "Yes…but after Kushina and the fourth Hokage." Minato interfered "I told you to call me Minato…the fourth Hokage died when he fought the Kyuubi." Itachi nodded and he said "Sorry…it's hard to unlearn your official title lord…I mean Minato." Minato sighed and he said "I know…I still have to walk through the village with a transformation jutsu until the Hokage figures out how to explain my return."

Itachi nodded and he thought back about the day that Minato had a busy conversation with the Hokage:

_Minato was standing in front of the Hokage and he cried out "What did you say lord Hokage?" The Hokage cleared his throat and he repeated "I would like you to use a transformation jutsu when you decide to walk in the village." Minato looked at him and he asked "Why?" The Hokage looked serious as he answered "You have been dead for quite some time now…but the villagers didn't forget you. How can they? Your face has been carved in the Hokage mountain. It can happen, that if they see and recognize you that they will panic." Minato growled and he said "I can understand that, but does that mean that I have to use the transformation jutsu the rest of my life?" The Hokage chuckled and he said "Of course not…but Tsunade and I have to come up with a good excuse to explain the villagers how it is able you came back from the dead." Minato could understand this from the Hokage's point of view and he decided to do what he asked…_

Itachi looked at Minato and he said "I have a question that I wanted to ask you for quite some time now." Minato looked strangely at Itachi…he never asked for anything when it doesn't concern a mission and Minato said "What is it?" Itachi was looking for the right words and then he said "Why didn't the Hokage let people know that Naruto is your son? It could be that the villagers wouldn't have rejected him if they knew that he was your son." Minato smiled and he said "I know but…Hokage's make a lot of enemies…no matter how wise and caring he is. No one knows this better than the third Hokage. He used Kushina's last name to protect Naruto."

Itachi looked strange and he said "What a dilemma he must have been in…on one side he would be an unknown jinchuuriki that would be hated…on the other side he would be the son of the beloved fourth Hokage and he would be in danger for your enemies. It's not an easy decision to make." Minato shrugged and he said "The choice wasn't hard…but he could have taken better actions regarding the protection of my son." Itachi shook his head and he said "That wouldn't be as easy as you think. There were a lot of missions the regular ninja's and the ANBU had to do and no one could suspect that the villagers would do so many cruel things to Naruto." Minato snorted and he replied "Even after the first cruelties began he could increase security around Naruto or he could punish the ones responsible. Abusing a young child is a crime and the offenders should be punished accordingly."

Itachi thought about this point of view and where this conversation could lead to and he said "That's true…but all those things lie in the past and we can't do anything about it. The upside is that Naruto is doing well now." Minato looked Itachi in the eye and he said "You really think so? I guess there are things your sharingan cannot see." Itachi looked strange at Minato and he asked "What? Do you think Naruto isn't doing well?" Minato nodded and he said "He never let his emotions show but as his father I know how he feels. Although he isn't rock-bottom, Kushina and I know that he isn't as cheerful as he seems to be." Itachi shook his head as he couldn't believe it and he said "Did he tell you that?" Minato shook his head now and he said "No…and he will never tell. The truth is that things that happened in the past marked him for life and the feelings he gained there are still bottled up inside him. He is now trying to let the villagers know that they mistreated him…to let them know how wrong they were."

Itachi saw a picture of Naruto in his mind, with a bright smile and how he was talking about his time with Dante. He started to think and he realized that Naruto never talked about himself…only about other people…that he didn't know anything about Naruto's nature. Minato saw that Itachi had a thoughtful look on his face and he said "I see you just realized that Naruto hasn't told you anything about himself." Itachi looked up and surprised he asked "How do you know that?" Minato shrugged and with a big smile he said "Because Kakashi had the same look on his face when we were talking about this…and as I recall, he had a lot more private time with Naruto than you." Itachi nodded and Minato said "Naruto is hard to read and even harder to figure out…although Kushina and I know how he feels, even we don't know as much as other parents should know about their kin." Itachi looked Minato straight in the eye and he said "Then why don't you confront him with it?" Minato chuckled and he said "That would be the worst thing that we could do. He would lock up and remain silent. Kushina and I decided to let him go his own way and that we are available when he wants to talk."

Itachi wanted to ask something but suddenly Kakashi said "Itachi…you've taken enough of sensei's time…he has to leave or else he might get in trouble with Kushina." Minato looked at Kakashi and he said "Don't you think that my time as your sensei is over Kakashi? You've become a great ninja…even better than I could foresee so just call me Minato." Kakashi eye-smiled and he said "It isn't just a normal title…it's a matter about respect." Minato bowed and he said "In that case thank you…it's been a joy to be your sensei." Suddenly he looked at the position of the sun and he said "Where does the time go? I rather leave now or else Kushina is going Tsunade on me…" Minato saw Itachi and Kakashi looking at him and he said "Don't tell her I said that." And suddenly he bunshined from the training field.

_At the hospital_

Naruto was still looking at the white ceiling since there was nothing else to do and he thought _This is really boring…how do people manage to stay in hospitals for longer periods of time. _Suddenly the door opened and he saw his father and mother. Inside his head he sighed and thought _Great…I really hope my mother is in a good mood. _Kushina breathed in heavily and Naruto thought _Here we go…_ but before Kushina could speak Minato calmly asked "How are you today Naruto?" Naruto saw Kushina calm down and he growled "If they make me stay a day longer than they have planned I'll break my way out. There is nothing to do here." Minato smiled, like he had found a perfect opportunity to prevent Kushina from exploding, and he said "I remember that your mother was here many times in her young days. She even did what you just said…she broke out and even knocked out a nurse."

Kushina got a red(der) head and Naruto asked "B-but why?" Minato glared at Kushina with a little bit of humor in his eyes and he said "Because she couldn't sit still…or let's just say that her exact words were…" Kushina suddenly startled and she cried out "Enough Minato…that isn't any way to talk in the presence of a minor." Naruto looked disappointed and he said "But I'm used to it…what did you say?" Kushina growled and she said "You won't hear it and that's final. Just see it as your punishment for engaging in such a dangerous fight." Minato laid his hand on Kushina's shoulder and he said "Just see it on the bright side Kushina…everyone needs to be confronted by their boundaries to grow even stronger…don't you agree Naruto?" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…I know that I need to train more…to grow even stronger than I was before." Minato nodded but Kushina said "Not before you are completely healthy again." Naruto made a dismissing gesture and he said "I'm almost ready for it." Kushina crossed her arms and she said "Not before I say so young man…and that's final." Naruto looked desperately at Minato, who said when he saw the look on Naruto's face "But Kushina…try to…" He was interrupted by Kushina who said with a sweet voice and a gentle smile on her face "There is no discussion about it…right honey?" Minato swallowed something away because he knew that attitude and he said "Listen to your mother Naruto." Naruto wanted to object but before he could make a sentence Kushina happily said "So…now that that's out of the way, I'm going to find a doctor to ask when Naruto is being discharged."

Minato looked at Kushina and he said "You do that…I'm going to stay here with Naruto and talk a bit." Kushina nodded and she left the room. While Minato looked at the door he softly said "I feel sorry for the doctor if he gives an answer Kushina doesn't like." Minato turned to Naruto and he said "I trained your group today. Sasuke is doing much better now. Itachi didn't train that much because he had to tell Yao and Argor about the devil you two encountered." Naruto nodded and he said "Thank you for taking over the group. Do Argor or Yao know anything about the devil?" Minato seemed to think and he said "Itachi didn't tell anything about it but he will write a report that will go to the Hokage, who in turn will tell us." Naruto nodded and he said "It's a bit inefficient but there is nothing we can do about it. Will Kakashi come as well?"

Minato nodded and he said "Yes…he is just as worried as the rest. Why do you ask?" Naruto sighed and he answered "Not for myself but in the last mission I saved someone…I wanted to know how she is doing." Minato seemed to think and he said "You mean that redhe…that girl in the next room? She is still unconscious but she will live. I immediately sealed Orochimaru's curse mark just in case." Naruto nodded and he said "Curse marks are bad news. I still don't understand what happened to Sasuke. Vergil explained it to me but it's hard to figure out." Minato sighed and he said "He told me that everyone had two sides in them…a good side and an evil side. Orochimaru's curse mark intensifies the bad side and he will use that let people do his bidding. But in Sasuke's case, Orochimaru used demon blood, what has some unknown effects. Sasuke's good side was too strong to let the evil side prevail but the demon blood found a third way; to create a clone of Sasuke and store the evil in that. So now there are two Sasuke's…an evil one and a good one."

Naruto nodded and he said "So we weren't following Sasuke…we were following his evil twin-brother right?" Minato nodded and he said "That's right…and that might be more dangerous than we think. The clone probably has the same memories as the original so Orochimaru will get a lot of information about us, the village and especially Itachi." Naruto smirked and he said "Perhaps not…Sasuke's doesn't know as much about me as he thinks and I also believe that Itachi didn't tell all his abilities to Sasuke." Minato got a thoughtful look on his face and he said "I wonder…" suddenly the door opened and Kushina immediately said "Well…I just spoke with the doctor and he said that you will be discharged tomorrow morning. They're letting you stay tonight because it is protocol." Naruto nodded and Minato said "Kushina…shall we return home? I think some other people also want to talk to Naruto before visiting hours are over." Kushina looked at the clock and she said "You're right…I'll see you tomorrow Naruto. I will make sure I have a big breakfast ready by then."

A big smirk appeared on Naruto's face and he said "I can't wait for that. The legend about hospital food is true…it really taste like they've heated up food that restaurants throw in the garbage!" Kushina smiled and she and Minato said their goodbyes and they left the hospital. Naruto laid on the bed and he thought _Finally some peace and quiet… _suddenly Naruto heard a soft noise. He was on full alert but his eyes remained closed. He heard that someone opened the door softly and that the person started to sneak towards his bed. Naruto barely noticeably opened his eyes and he looked at the person through the cracks of his eyes. He could barely see the person because the curtains blocked most of the light. He saw the shape of the person and he could see that it was either a very feminine man or a girl. He could also see that she was holding something sharp.

She was very close to him and she raised the fist with the sharp object in it. She was ready to strike but before the sharp object could reach Naruto, he got hold of the woman's wrist. Naruto opened his eyes completely and suddenly he could see that it was the girl that he saved. There was something strange with her face…it looked a bit absent and yet full of rage. Deep inside he could feel the anger, the hate and the fear that dwelled in the girl. A soft, blue glow appeared around Naruto's hand, that softly went up the girl's arm and Naruto said "Let it go…you don't need all that luggage…" the girl seemed to hesitate but she kept on persisting and Naruto said "Just let it go…you are in a place you shouldn't supposed to be. Let it go and let me help you." Suddenly the blue glow surrounded the entire body of the girl, turned red and it faded away. Naruto released the wrist and the girl started to fall, but before she reached the ground, Naruto caught her.

Naruto looked at the girl (for the ones who missed out on the last chapter…it's Tayuya) and suddenly he heard that someone opened the door. He saw Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Naruto and he said "I see you're up…but what is she doing here?" Naruto laid Tayuya's arm on his shoulder so that she could lean on him and he said "I will tell you later…can someone take her back to her room…I'm still a bit sore." Kakashi nodded, took her from Naruto and left the room. He came back in a few minutes and he asked "So…what was she doing in your room?" Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face and he said "She tried to kill me…although I think she wasn't conscious." Kakashi looked at Itachi and he said "I can't follow you."

Naruto shook his head and he said "I have a theory to explain it. Orochimaru's curse marks feed on the anger and hate of the bearer right?" Itachi nodded and Naruto continued "I think with everything that happened to her…from the day she joined Orochimaru until the moment her 'friends' tried to take her life…took her out of balance and what just happened is a side-effect of her inner turmoil." Kakashi seemed to think about that theory and he said "It could be possible. We never got the chance to see how a curse mark exactly works." Itachi shook his head and he said "So it wasn't that girl that tried to kill you but her anger and hate? Is that what you are saying?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke said "But what if she tries again?" Naruto gave a soft smile and he said "I don't think it will happen again. Let's just say I opened a door in her to solve her problems. The rest is up to her."

The three people looked at each other. Sometimes Naruto gave a cryptic explanation that they didn't understand and when they questioned him about it, most of the time he remained silent. With this in mind Itachi asked "Care to explain it to us?" Naruto looked at them, shook his head and he said "Maybe later…the main thing is that she won't try another attempt to kill me." Itachi nodded and he decided to change the subject "So how are you feeling right now?" Naruto gave him a soft smile and he said "You are the third person that asked me that question. I'm alright…the doctors say they will discharge me first thing tomorrow morning." Kakashi eye-smiled and he said "Great to hear that. The village seems dead with you bed-written." Naruto chuckled and he said "Well…it gives the villagers a chance to charge up their evil glares of doom for me."

Itachi made an annoyed gesture and he said "That will change in time." Sasuke nodded. Although he didn't know why the villagers give Naruto glares of hate, he noticed it all too well. Itachi seemed to think about something and he said "Ah yes…there was something I had to say. Vergil and Blitz found a way to cure Gaara's insomnia." Naruto's face cleared up and he said "That is good news! How did they found out?" Kakashi explained to Naruto "Actually…it's easier than we thought. Instead of dealing with the Shukaku, Blitz came with the idea to protect Gaara's personality. After Blitz found that out, Vergil immediately looked through some books and he found a ritual that seems perfect for Gaara's problem."

Naruto nodded and he said "Really…Vergil and Blitz normally don't see eye to eye but when they work together they get things done. When are they going to do the ritual?" Itachi looked at Kakashi and he eventually said "Today. There won't be time tomorrow because he will return to the Sand village." Naruto gave them a strange look and he said "Is it safe for him to return?" Kakashi nodded and he said "Yes…while we were training, lord Hokage and lady Tsunade got company from the council of the Sand village." And Kakashi explained what they heard…

_Flashback_

Itachi and Kakashi entered the Hokage's office, because right after training an ANBU appeared that told them that the Hokage wanted to see them. They entered the office and they immediately saw the Hokage, Tsunade and four people they didn't know. They were from the council of the village hidden in the sand and the Hokage said "Ah Kakashi…Itachi…good to see you. Let me introduce the council of the Sand village."

Itachi gave the group a suspicious glare and he said "I know about the Sand village…they attack our village recently." The Hokage put up his hand and he said "It isn't as easy as you might think Itachi. The Sand village isn't to blame for this. They recently found out that their leader, the Kazekage, was murdered _before_ the entire operation began." Kakashi looked mad and he said "Let me guess…Orochimaru." One of the four councilors nodded and he said "Indeed. Unfortunately we have the tradition to follow our Kazekage without questions…even if we don't like his ideas. We advised him to leave Konoha alone but he wouldn't listen…and no wonder…Orochimaru killed the Kazekage, took his form and deceived all of us. We are here to apologize and to restore…or even strengthen our relation with Konoha."

The Hokage nodded and he said "Indeed…and for that to happen we made some arrangements. My first one was to grand Gaara, his brother and his sister a pardon for betraying the Sand village. Konoha owes him a lot because he told us about the attack and he even fought his own people to protect this village." Itachi nodded and he said "That's very wise lord Hokage…but how can we prevent other attacks in the future? Most ninja's still think ill of the Sand village." The Hokage smiled and he said "I know but we have taken measures for that as well, but that's all political and since you two aren't interested in politics…" Kakashi held is hands in a defensive position and he said "We know. But why do you need our assistance."

The Hokage got a serious look on his face and he said "Since recently we know that Orochimaru works with demons…he even use demon blood in his experiments if you consider that he used that in the curse mark he gave Sasuke. I want to return Gaara to the Sand village and I want you two, Dante and Vergil to be their escorts." Kakashi and Itachi looked at each other and he said "Dante and Vergil? Do you think that Orochimaru planted some sort of a demonic trap in the Sand village?" The Hokage nodded and he said "Yes…and I just convinced the council that it might be possible." Itachi looked at the Hokage and he said "Not to insult you Lord Hokage…but…do you really think that Dante and Vergil will accept this mission?"

The Hokage smiled and this time Tsunade answered Itachi's question "We think they will. When we tell them what it is about and…we are hiring them to do their work." Kakashi gave Tsunade a strange look and he asked "Are you hiring them? I thought they were on the payroll." Tsunade put up her index finger and she said "Only to train our ninja and to go on requested ninja missions regarding demons. The trainees aren't ready yet to take on full-fledged demons and this isn't an official request for a mission but a safety measure constructed by lord Hokage." Itachi nodded and he said "Well…I think that will work…and if Dante refuses, either Vergil or Blitz will convince him to go for the sake of his office." Tsunade nodded approvingly and she said "Indeed…this will classify as an A-rank mission, because of its importance, and you two will be paid accordingly. I do suggest you two control your equipment because we don't know if something will happen. You leave first thing tomorrow morning."

_End flashback_

Naruto heard the entire story and when Kakashi was done he said "Well…old man Hokage don't let any grass grow over it. It's a goddamned shame that I'm in this bed or else I could say my goodbyes." Itachi shook his head and he said "You won't have to. Gaara told me that he is going to visit you when the ritual is complete." Naruto looked at him and he said "You mean at the last visiting hour? That's great…I still wanted to discuss something with him." Itachi nodded. The rest of the time they spend with simply talking about different things like how the training went, that Sasuke was doing a lot better and that the rest of the training group gave their regards. Eventually they left because the visiting hour was over. When they were gone a nurse came in and she said "Well mister Uzumaki…it seems it is your lucky day. We have spinach today." Naruto dropped his head in the pillow and he mumbled "Instead of trying to make me better they are trying to keep me here…spinach…bwah."

_Later…_

The sun was starting to crawl to the horizon. An orange glow fell over the village when Naruto heard someone knocking on his door. He told the person to open the door and he saw Gaara. Gaara looked at Naruto with his normal, stoic expression on his face and he asked "How are you doing today Naruto? I heard from Vergil that you are being discharged tomorrow." Naruto looked at Gaara and he said "I was fine until dinner time…they made me eat spinach." Gaara simply looked at him and with a plain voice he said "Vegetables are good for you." Naruto made a disgusted gesture and he said "If it is I didn't notice it. How did the ritual go?" Gaara nodded and he said "It should work. Someone from the council is staying with me tonight to see if the ritual worked. He knows how the Shukaku works and if he notices that something is wrong he will wake me up." Naruto nodded and he said "That's the smart thing to do. You can't rely too much on magic. Most of the time it comes with a high price." Gaara nodded understandably because Vergil told him the same thing. He decided to change the subject and while he was looking at the ceiling he said "Temari, Kankuro and I will leave tomorrow. The Hokage arranged an escort…I don't like it one bit." Naruto looked seriously at Gaara and he said "It could be for the best. I have a strange feeling all day…like something is going to happen." Gaara made a dismissing gesture and he said "I don't understand why…it's harsh to say but everyone here is expendable." Naruto shook his head and Gaara asked "You don't agree?" Naruto looked at Gaara and he said "Indeed. First of all…the council are the current leaders of the Sand village until a new Kazekage is selected…second…you have something in you that can be of interest for Orochimaru." Gaara looked surprised and he asked "The Shukaku?" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…it can be that he wants to experiment on you or use you as a weapon. Be on your guard on your way back home…just in case." Gaara seemed to think things over and he said "I will. You should rest."

Naruto shook his head and he said "I'm fine…they just let me stay here because they don't trust my healing powers." The door of the room opened and a nurse said "Sorry sir but visiting hour is almost up." Naruto wanted to say that he was feeling fine but Gaara said "I'm leaving nurse." Gaara looked at Naruto and he said "If you are near the Sand village…come visit me. I would like it." Naruto nodded and Gaara left the room. It became awfully quiet and Naruto thought _I really hope that they are going to be okay…_

_The next morning_

The entire night went smoothly, without interference of the Shukaku. Gaara finally received a good night sleep for the first time in his life and he had to say that it felt weird…but he didn't complain. The group was ready to go and the council of the Sand village gave strange glares to Dante and Vergil. They didn't wear ninja clothes and Dante certainly didn't act like a ninja. Vergil was extremely annoyed by the strange glares of the council and the fact that his brother was in a talkative mood didn't help either! Finally everyone arrived and they went on their way.

While they were walking, Vergil asked Itachi "Tell me why the assistance of me and Dante is required?" Without taking his sight of the road ahead, Itachi explained "You remember Orochimaru right?" Vergil nodded and he replied "Of course." Itachi continued "He killed the Kazekage of the Sand village and he was the mastermind behind the attack on Konoha. Someone like him has spies all over the elemental countries and it could be that might attack the council or Gaara." Vergil nodded understandably and he said "I understand but Dante and I aren't ninja." Now it was Itachi who started to nod and he said "I know…but Orochimaru works with demons…and even that devil that attacked Naruto and that's why the Hokage asked Dante and you for assistance." Vergil gave Itachi a glare and he said "I see."

The rest of the way no one really talked and after 4 days they came near the Sand Village. They saw the mountain that surrounded the village and one member of the council said "Home at last. It won't be long now." He wanted to walk forward but Vergil stretched out his arm in front of him. The member of the council looked at him and he asked "What's the matter?" Vergil glared at the direction of the village and he said "I don't trust this…something's wrong." Kakashi looked around and he said "I can't see anything wrong!" Dante joined the conversation and he said "Vergil's right…something's definitely off." Kakashi gave Dante a strange look but Itachi pointed to a point in the sky above the village and he said "Look there…"

Everyone looked and Gaara said "So? Those are just two birds…" Itachi kept looking and he said "Yes…but observe…they are getting near the village." The group kept looking at them while the two birds flew side by side. They flew above the village and when they reached the center, the birds started to attack each other and they fell down until they were out of sight. Vergil suddenly looked at his side and he saw that red flames appeared. It was Argor and strangely enough he looked surprised when he saw everyone. He asked "What are you doing here?" Vergil gave Argor a suspicious glare and he said "I could ask you the same." Argor shrugged and he said "I was busy gathering information about something when I felt a strong, evil energy. Most of it is gone now but traces are still noticeable." The explanation Argor gave satisfied Vergil and he said "We are an escort for the council of the Sand village, Gaara and his brother and sister. We just found out that something is wrong." Argor nodded and he said "Give me a minute…I will try to sense what is going on." He placed his index –and middle finger in front of him and after a while he said "It's a barrier."

Dante looked surprised at Argor and he asked "Does that mean we can't enter the village!" Argor shook his head and he said "It isn't that kind of barrier. This barrier changes the emotions of living beings within it." Vergil looked strange at Argor and he asked "For what purpose?" Argor looked at Vergil and he said "It can be for different reasons…but I hope that it isn't the one that I think it is." Vergil got a determined look on his face and demanded "Explain." Argor looked at the mountain and he said "It can be that another devil is resurrected…and if it is we are in a lot of trouble…" Dante looked at Argor's face. Most of the time it was expressionless but now he could clearly see a slight sense of fear. He got a determined look on his face as well and with a cold voice he said "Itachi…Kakashi. You stay here and guard Gaara and the council. I and Vergil will take care of this."

Argor gave Dante a surprised look and he said "Didn't you hear what I said?" Dante looked at Argor and he said "I understood you perfectly. I don't care if someone is resurrecting devils. I hunt them down and kill them and this isn't any different." Argor wanted to object but Vergil said "Save your breath Argor. I feel the same and you can't convince Dante. He is just a stubborn as his habit of using English incorrectly." Dante glared at Vergil and he said "I speak English fluently." Vergil started to smile faintly and he said "Really…then why did you say 'I and Vergil will take care of this'?" Dante growled and he said "Yeah…so what's wrong with that?" A deadpanned look appeared on Vergil's face and he said "The correct phrase is: Vergil and I will take care of this." Itachi plainly followed up "He is right Dante." Dante growled and he said "Shut up mister perfect. Let's just go."

The two half-devils wanted to go but Argor said "Wait…" Vergil stopped for a moment and he said "I told you that you can't stop us." Argor shook his head and he said "I know…but please take these." He stretched out both of his hands and two identical amulets appeared in them. Vergil looked at it and he said "What are these?" Argor looked at him and he seriously said "These amulets wards the bearer from most negative effects from spells and barriers." Dante nodded and he asked "Do you have any ideas how to stop this barrier?" Argor nodded and he said "Just kill the caster and it will disappear…but that might be not as easy if you think."

Dante shrugged and moved away from the group. Vergil was ready to go the same way but before he left he said "Oh and just one thing…you seem to know the danger and we are not informed…we will talk about that later." And Vergil gave him a dangerous glare and left. Argor swallowed something away and Itachi said with a big smile "That might spell trouble for you…Vergil isn't the forgiving type." Argor glared at Itachi and he said "I don't have any proof that other devils from the brethren of chaos are going to be resurrected." Itachi looked at him and he said "Then now it's the time to find out…if this is being caused by the one you fear we have our answer."

_With Dante and Vergil_

The two half-devils were ready to enter the village but Vergil suddenly said "Dante…stop." Dante stopped in his foot tracks and he asked "What is it?" Vergil looked at him and he said "We don't know what this barrier does or what it did or still does with the villagers. If we get separated we need a rendezvous point." Dante got a resenting look on his face. Vergil understood him perfectly and he said "Unlike you, I don't go in guns blazing, screaming quotes of rockbands and acting like I'm having fun. I like to think before I act." Dante snorted and he said "Fine…if we get separated we will meet on top of the biggest building as soon as possible. But I don't agree with it." Vergil glared at him and he said "I know but I use my brains." Dante shrugged and he said "I don't mean that…I don't act that I'm having fun." And he started walking again, leaving a growling Vergil behind. Before he followed Dante he said "Retarded fool."

The two were past the passage and amazed, they looked over the village. Small pillars of smoke appeared from different places and screams of pain or anger were heard. Dante frowned his eyebrows and he said "What the hell is going on there?" Vergil looked at the scene and he said "I don't know…it looks like they are waging war on each other." The two heard an explosion and Dante said "We need to find the caster of this barrier fast or else there is nothing to save." Vergil nodded at him and he said "Let's see if we can save anyone first." Dante crossed his arms and he said "You're right…let's go." And the duo ran towards the village…

When they arrived there they saw nothing more than chaos. Stands were obliterated, homes were damaged and some bodies were lying around. Vergil slowly walked forward, but suddenly he turned his head to the right and he said "I saw movement in that shop." Dante passed him and he said "Let's check it out." The two brothers entered the store and the first thing they saw was a dead body on the floor. The moved their gazes forward and they saw a man with his back turned to them. He must have heard them enter because he whispered "Close the door…did you two close the door?" The two didn't answer because they felt that something was wrong here. Dante looked at the dead body again and he said "Did you do this?" The man shivered and he said "He didn't close the door and the sand came in. Do you know how annoying it is to clean this floor?" The man turned around while he spoke and his eyes widened when he saw the door. It was open and he screamed "YOU BASTARD! YOU…FORGOT…TO…CLOSE…THE FUCKING DOOR!" and while he screamed he got a big knife and rushed towards the two half-devils." Dante simply evaded and hit the man in the neck. With a groan he fell down and remained there.

Vergil looked down at the man and he said "It looks like this barrier increases the rage of people substantially." Dante looked at him and he said "What was your big clue genius? Was it the idiotic, pointless attack or the fact that he did so because we left the door open?" Vergil gave him a dangerous glare and he hissed "Don't get smart with me idiot." Dante turned his back to Vergil and he said "Although I would like to argue with you…we don't have the time for it. Let's go to the Kazekage tower. If the caster should be somewhere, it's there." Vergil looked at Dante and he asked "Why do you think that?" Dante smirked and he said "The highest point…it gives you a sense of power." Vergil snarled at him and he said "I take back what I said…you can't get smart." Dante made a faint gesture and he said "Yeah yeah…are you coming or not mister know-it-all?" And while Dante kept on walking Vergil said "Fine…even if it is to prove you wrong."

The two walked through the village and they looked at the devastation. Dante looked around and he said "This is bad." Vergil nodded and he said "Yes it is…but where are all the people? I don't think that everyone is killed." Dante gave Vergil a surprised look but then he said "You're right. Let's keep an eye out, just to be sure." The two kept on walking and finally they reached the Kazekage building and that's where they saw the first person since the last encounter. It looked like he was unconscious. His face was pale and he was breathing at a fast pace while a red glow came from his body. Vergil looked at him and he said "Dante…do you remember what Argor said?" Dante thought about it and he said "He said something about barriers…that they can be used for several purposes." Vergil nodded and he said "I think the barrier is the reason why we didn't see any humans…they are all in the same condition as this man." Dante looked at the tower and he said "But why would they first freak out and then become vegetables? It doesn't make any sense." Vergil looked at the tower as well and he said "We will find out soon enough…

_On the roof of the tower_

The two half-devils didn't know that they were being watched from above. A big, red devil was watching them. He had two sparkling red jewels in the center of his head, a spiky tail and strange black runes covered his chest, which were clearly visible because he didn't wear a shirt. He looked at Dante and Vergil and he said "So those are the two sons of Sparda?" He spoke to someone behind him. Orion came from the shadows and he said "They are. Please don't underestimate them Rage. I didn't resurrect you to be killed once again." Eldor came out of the shadows as well and he said "Listen to him Rage. I fought that blue one myself and he cut my arm clean off." Rage made a disgusted face and he said "This is a warrior's job…I'll call for you when children or old people get in my way." Eldor clenched his only fist and he hissed "What did you say?" A big, evil smirk appeared on Rage's face and he said "And your hearing is degenerating too? You don't have much working for you, don't you Eldor?" Eldor growled and Orion said "Take it easy Eldor. You don't have the luxury to bicker with him now." He turned to Rage and he said "Fine…let's do it your way but if it gets too dangerous you teleport out of there understood?" Rage growled and Orion said with a hard tone in his voice "I asked if you understood that?" Rage glared at him and he said "Fine. You two and the human should go now. It won't be long before they are here." Orion turned around and he said "Ready Sasuke?" Sasuke came out of the shadows as well and he said "I'm ready although I would love to see this fight." Orion chuckled and he said "You will see it in our hide-out." Black flames started to devour the three but before Orion completely disappeared he said "Rage…don't disappoint us by dying." And Orion completely disappeared. Rage looked at the place where Orion stood just a mere second ago and he said "Tch…like I could lose to half breeds."

The brothers went up some stairs to reach the top of the Kazekage tower. They searched some rooms but they couldn't find anything. Vergil shook his head and he said "If a devil is here, he can hide his energy well." Dante nodded and he said "Let's check out the roof and if he isn't there, we will search somewhere else." Vergil nodded and they went to the roof. They were very surprised when they saw Rage, whose back was turned to them while he watched over the village. As if he knew that the two appeared behind him he said "What a great sight…a village that looks dead. When I first laid eyes on it I was disgusted. It was peaceful and the people were happy." Vergil and Dante kept their cool and Vergil calmly said "So you created a barrier to change that. And that's also the reason that the people are unconscious." Rage turned around and with a big smile he said "Indeed. After that the village became so much more appealing. So much hate, anger and will for destruction…it was a feast to remember. The negative feelings I'm harvesting right now is so vast that it can last for weeks." Dante walked to the side and he said "So you love to see that people slaughter each other. I wonder why?" The big smile remained on Rage's face and he said "Easy…all their hate, anger, jealousy and negative feelings feed me. Being resurrected made me hungry" Vergil looked at him and he said "So you are a resurrected devil just like the one I fought." Rage's smile grew wider and he said "You mean Eldor? I should thank you for…disarming him. He is the weakest of our group and nothing more than a nuisance. We only keep him around because we need his energy." Dante smiled and he said "And what about you? Are you the strongest?" Rage started to shook his head and he said "I'm not a modest demon but I know that I am not the strongest. There are stronger demons in the group I operate with…but I can become stronger in time by feeding." Dante smiled and he asked "And what group will that be?" Rage started to smile again and he said "Like I would tell that to someone like you."

Vergil growled and he said "You are nothing more than a parasite. Feeding of the negative feelings of people. Your kind are the filth of the demon world. You only fight with borrowed power and flee when things get to dangerous." The two red jewels started to shine brightly on Rage's forehead and he said "No one talks to me like that you stinking half-breed! For that remark alone you two will die painfully!" Dante and Vergil looked at each other, nodded and got into a fighting position. Rage started to emit a red light and suddenly he rushed forward with incredible speed but the brothers anticipated his movement and they jumped to the side. A big explosion occurred when Rage's fist connected to the floor of the roof and the smoke caused by the collision impaired the vision of Dante and Vergil. Rage rushed out of the smoke towards Dante and his fist rushed its way towards Dante. Dante did a backflip but something sharp hit him and it caused a nasty wound on his left arm. Dante looked at it and he said "Vergil watch out…his fist gives off small bits of energy that cuts you." While Vergil rushed towards Rage he said "Got it." He drew Yamato and slashed towards Rage. Rage jumped back but he didn't know the power of Yamato and a shockwave hit him. He recovered in mid-air, landed on his feet and he said "So you two use swords. Let's even the odds shall we." And he summoned a long, red staff.

Dante rushed towards him and used his stinger attack but Rage whirled his staff and the attack was neutralized. Vergil followed up Dante's attack and he made a vertical slash towards Rage. Rage raised his staff and blocked Vergil's attack and the two were struggling for domination. Rage pushed Vergil away and he went on the offensive. He whirled his staff in different directions and strong winds were felt on the roof. Vergil was in a awaiting stance and he said "Watch out Dante…" Suddenly the winds became visible. It was red and it went to Vergil and Dante. It was too big to evade and the two brothers used their swords to defend but the attack was so fierce that they were blown from their feet. They immediately got on their feet and Vergil said "He can fight from all ranges. This might be troublesome." Dante glanced quickly at Vergil and he said "I have an idea…but one of us could be hit." Vergil glared at him and he whispered "What is your plan?" Dante looked at Rage and he whispered back "You will find out. Keep attacking him from long range with Yamato while I attack him from close distance." Vergil didn't know what Dante wanted to gain from this strategy but it's better than nothing so he simply nodded and he said "I'm ready…I'll attack when you say so." Dante nodded and after two seconds he said "…Go!" and he disappeared while Vergil used Yamato to attack. Rage dodged the attack but suddenly Dante appeared next to him and he was ready to strike. Rage was just in time to block but both of them were hit by a strike by Yamato and the fell down. Dante smiled and he softly said "I knew it." He slowly got up and then he jumped away because Rage was close by. He regrouped with Vergil and he said "I know what to do. He needs time to switch to repel strikes from different ranges. If one of us attacks from short distance and one from long distance, he will have no change. That is his weakness." Vergil nodded and he said "I noticed it from the moment my strike hit the both of you. Look…he's getting up."

Rage slowly stood up and he thought: _They've discovered that I can't switch quickly to repel attacks from different ranges. They are better than I anticipated…but I will get them with my next technique._ He straightened his back and he said "So you think you've got me do you? Let me show you one of my favorite techniques!" Rage started to concentrate and a red aura started to envelop him. The aura divided into five streams and they formed red, humanoid silhouettes. Dante and Vergil looked at them and they were ready to attack but Rage put up his index finger and while he waved it he said "I wouldn't do that if I were you. They explode when they touch anything else but me." Dante growled and he cried out "Goddamned! You coward!" Rage smiled and he said "Rather a living coward than a dead hero. And I'll rather be a coward than a goddamned half breed." Vergil started to chuckle and it turned into a laugh. Both Dante and Rage gave him strange looks. Vergil never laughed and Rage cried out "What's so funny? Or are you so afraid that you lost your mind?" Vergil's laughter turned back to a chuckle as he said "No I'm not laughing about that. You just won our fight for us." Rage couldn't believe what he was hearing and he asked "What the hell do you mean?" While Vergil got a hold of Yamato he said "Look where your self-detonating creatures are?" Rage looked at them and he saw that they were very close to himself and Vergil said with a smirk "Yes…they are standing close to you and since you just said that they explode on contact with foreign objects you just made the perfect opportunity to blow you up with your own technique." A terrified look appeared on Rage's face and he said "You wouldn't dare!" Vergil's smirk grew wider and he said "Dante…" Dante drew out his guns and they both said in unison "Jackpot." And Dante started to shoot at the silhouettes while Vergil used his judgment cut on them. A huge explosion occurred and Dante and Vergil were almost blown off the roof.

When things calmed down, they stood up and with an anticipated look on their faced they were looking at the smoke the explosion caused. Finally it started to lift a bit and they saw that most of the roof and almost half of the Kazekage tower was destroyed. With a small breeze the rest of the smoke disappeared and Dante and Vergil saw something very strange. The place where Rage stood was almost completely intact but someone was standing beside him. It was Orion who arrived just in time to create a shield to save Rage. Orion looked at the two half-devils and he said "I commend you on this impressive fight but I cannot allow you to take the life of Rage." Vergil growled and he said "You!" A big smile appeared on Orion's face and he said "Well well…Vergil. We meet again." Vergil snarled at him and he said "What is your role in this?" Orion chuckled and he said "I'm not inclined to tell you that son of Sparda. And look…there is your other half…Dante." Dante was ready to fight and he asked "Are you here to fight us as well?" Orion shook his head and he said "Why would I want that? I don't have any interest in killing either of you and we might need your services in the future." Vergil frowned and he said "Like we ever work for you." Orion chuckled and he said "I don't mean it that way…we have some competition and I like to use the old expression 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Both Vergil and Dante didn't know what he meant and Orion continued "But you two will find out what I mean. Be good boys until then hahaha." And both devils faded out of existence.

With the disappearance of the two devils, the barrier disappeared as well. Dante looked at Vergil and he asked "What did he mean with that?" Vergil shook his head and he said "I don't know but I don't like it. Let's return to the others." Dante nodded and they left the roof. On their way back the village became more lively because Rage wasn't harvesting their negative emotions anymore. They didn't realize what happened and the two brothers didn't want to wait when they started to ask questions. Within fifteen minutes they reached the others and Argor asked "We heard a lot of commotion and even a big explosion that was felt here. What happened?" Vergil explained what they went through and Argor said "It is as I feared. Someone is resurrecting the Brethren of chaos." Vergil glared at him and with hard tone in his voice he said "Explain." Argor said "The Brethren of chaos are a group of strong devils." And Argor told them what he told Itachi. Vergil gave Argor an angry look and he said "If you told us before we went into the village we could extract some extra information." Argor shrugged and he said "Only one of them appeared…I didn't know if it would happen to the rest, but with the coming of Rage it's a fact…someone is trying to resurrect all of them." A soft smile appeared on Dante's face and Argor asked "Is it funny? This isn't a laughing matter." Dante looked at him while he smile remained and he said "I'm not laughing because it is funny…I'm laughing because I'm excited."

One of the members of the council joined the conversation and he asked "And what of the village? Is everyone alright?" Vergil nodded and he said "They are regaining consciousness as we speak and soon they will be back to normal." The members of the council nodded and one of them said "Then we will return to the village." Another member of the council said "But what if they come back? Then we are sitting ducks!" Dante shook his head and he said "Don't count on it. I think they were done here and there is nothing here for them now." Itachi nodded and he said "I agree with him." The members of the council started to nod and later after that the group dropped Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and the members of the council in the Sand village so that they could explain to the village what happened and the group left.

_A little while back in the hospital_

The red-headed woman that Naruto saved opened her eyes. She looked at the white ceiling and thought: _I thought that there were a lot of flames. _She sat up and looked around. She soon came to realize that she wasn't in the place she thought she was. This was clearly a hospital room and she kept on thinking: _What happened? The last thing I remember is that Kimimaro gutted me like a goddamned pig. And what happened after that? I feel strange…calm…peaceful. _She heard a sound next to her and she saw a blond child, perhaps a few years younger than her but not much. Her hand got under the blanket and she felt her stomach. As if the boy was waiting for this he said "Your wound was severe but I was able to heal most of it." Tayuya looked at the boy and she asked "What the hell are you talking about." The boy smiled and he said "Your teammates left you for dead with a fatal injury. I came just in time to save you." Tayuya clenched her fists and she hissed "Who the hell are you?" The boy started to smile and he said "My name is Naruto. What is your name?" She couldn't explain it but she simply said "Tayuya." Naruto stood up and she asked "Where you here the entire time? In case I want to escape." Naruto shook his head and he said "I'm not a warden. I don't have the talent for it. I just came here to check up on you…and to escape the eyes from some curious people. Seriously…I get wounded one time and suddenly I'm a being watched like a VIP to make sure that I don't strain myself."

Tayuya looked at Naruto, like she was suspecting that he would draw a kunai and kill her anyway. Naruto noticed it and with a smile he said "I didn't save you to kill you afterwards. You don't have anything to fear from me." Tayuya showed a smirk and she said "Right…until I refuse to give information about Orochimaru." Naruto shrugged and he said "I don't give a damn about Orochimaru. He is just a pawn of a game that's much bigger than him…just like you used to be." Tayuya listened to him and her curiosity started to rise and she asked "Then why did you save me? I'm the enemy and you had no obligation to save my life." Naruto shrugged and with a teasing smirk he said "You're hot…that's why." Tayuya's eyes widened and before she could make a remark Naruto said "Just kidding. No one should die like that…except the most pathetic scum alive like Orochimaru. You worked with some people and when the time comes, they get rid of you just to use as a distraction. I would find it a shame if you died like that." Tayuya looked at him and she asked "And what happened to them?" Naruto looked at her "You mean your teammates? They're dead." Tayuya looked at the ceiling and she said "It won't matter that you saved my life. If I talk about Orochimaru, the curse mark will kill me." Naruto chuckled and he said "I removed it. Your condition triggered some sort of auto-command and you tried to kill me while I was wounded." Tayuya eyes widened and she softly said "Y-You…removed it? Do you know what you are actually saying?" Naruto chuckled because he remembered how his father reacted when he told him.

_Flashback_

Naruto was just home for a few hours when his father approached him and said "Naruto…I want to ask you something about the girl you saved." Naruto looked at Minato and he replied "You mean that red-headed girl? Sure, ask away." Minato sat down and he said "As I recall, you said that she had a curse mark on her body that was created by Orochimaru." Naruto nodded and he said "Indeed. Why do you ask?" Minato smiled and he said "I think I will seal it, just to be sure." Naruto started to chuckle and he said "Don't worry about that…I removed it." Minato suddenly started to cough and he said "Can you repeat that?" Naruto was surprised by Minato's reaction and he repeated "I removed the curse mark. So what?" Minato suddenly looked nervous and he said "Do you know what you have done? You did the thing what every seal master wants to do, but never could! Not even I, who is known as one of the greatest sealing masters, could accomplish that and now you sit here and you say out of the blue that you removed a curse mark. How did you do it?" Naruto chuckled and he said "When I was in the hospital, she tried to kill me. She wasn't herself…it was the curse mark. Her body was just on auto-pilot. I grabbed the hand that held the kunai and for a second, I could feel her hate…but it wasn't her…it was the curse mark. I could feel what was underneath that hate and it's nothing like a monster that she claims to be…I felt a frightened teenage girl." Minato nodded. He knew that Orochimaru used people of all ages and that he turned them over by telling them lies and when they receive the curse mark it is too late. Naruto continued "While I held her arm, I started to send a bit of devil energy through it and forced the curse mark out and it disappeared." Minato suddenly stood up and he looked very excited when he said "That's it! Devil energy is the key for removing curse marks!"

Naruto gave him a strange look and Minato explained "Remember what happened to Sasuke! Orochimaru used demon or devil blood in the curse mark and suddenly some strange things happens." Naruto shook his head and he said "But the doctors and even you said that Sasuke's chakra was fighting off the curse mark." Minato started to walk through the room and he said "Perhaps our theory was wrong. What if it wasn't Sasuke's chakra that repelled the curse mark but the devil blood in the curse mark itself?" Naruto shook his head once again and he said "But Tsunade saw through her microscope that the evil blood cells attacked the good ones." Minato nodded and he said "Yes…the base of a curse mark is the corruption of chakra and blood. Devil blood is strong so maybe the curse mark couldn't corrupt everything!" Naruto stood up as well and he said "So the fact that Orochimaru used demon or devil blood actually saved Sasuke." Minato nodded and he said "Yes…it all makes sense now! There were a few blank spots but this theory explains everything! I need to write this in my journal!" and Minato quickly left the room.

_End of flashback_

Naruto nodded at Tayuya and he said "I know what I am talking about. Strangely enough…on you I found the cure to remove a curse mark. The cure is…devil energy or devil blood." Tayuya gave him a questioning look and he explained "I got hold of your arm that held the kunai. I could feel the hate that came off from the curse mark and suddenly it was like I could feel how to remove it." Tayuya shook her head and she said "So…you're a devil or something?" Naruto looked at her and he said "I'm a half-devil to be precise. Half human…half devil." Tayuya looked at the ceiling again and while she looked at it she asked "What will happen now? Will the ANBU come in for interrogation?" Naruto shook his head and he said "Don't worry about that. I already talked with the Hokage and I convinced him that interrogation wouldn't work. He placed you under my care for so long since I am the one that saved you."

Tayuya looked at him and she asked "As a prisoner?" Naruto shrugged and he said "It depends." Tayuya glared at him and she asked "On what?" Naruto smiled and he said "On your behavior." Naruto looked on the clock and he said "You should rest a bit. You are being discharged tomorrow." Tayuya's eyes widened and she asked "But where am I supposed to go?" A mysterious smile appeared on Naruto's face and he said "You will see. Rest a little bit." And Naruto walked out of the door. Tayuya looked at him and she thought: _What a strange kid._

Naruto closed the door behind him and he was slightly surprised when he saw Shikamaru Nara leaning against the wall next to the door. He looked at him and he asked "What are you doing here?" Shikamaru sighed and he said "The Hokage doesn't completely trust the entire situation with that girl and he asked me to shadow her." Naruto shook his head and he said "There is no need for it…she won't run." Shikamaru shrugged and he said "Perhaps not. But orders a orders. It's such a drag but I can't do anything about it." It became silent between the two and suddenly Shikamaru asked "Are you sure about this?" Naruto looked at him, nodded and he said "Yes. If anything happens I will take full responsibility. If we send her to prison or a surveillance house, she will lock-up and then nobody can reach her. I think that she wants to do the right thing but she lived with Orochimaru for so long that she lost the connection with her true self." Shikamaru shook his head and he said "I don't believe that. People hardly change." Naruto glared at him and he said "Trust me…if you live in a terrible situation long enough you will change…even more than you want to. Tell the Hokage to trust me." Shikamaru sighed and he said "Fine…I will." And he disappeared out of existence while Naruto walked down the hall.

Naruto just left the hospital when he got his next surprise. Sasuke was just ready to walk into the hospital but he saw Naruto and he said "Ah Naruto…I was just looking for you." Naruto looked at him and he said "Why?" Sasuke looked at him and he said "It's about the training." Naruto nodded and he said "What about it?" Sasuke started the scratch the back of his head and he said "I missed some things because of the thing that happened to me…can you bring me up to speed?" Naruto got a thoughtful look on his face and he said "Come by the mansion in the evening." Sasuke nodded and he asked "What were you doing in the hospital? Are your wounds troubling you?" Naruto shook his head and he said "I'm fine. I just checked up on the girl I saved." Now it was Sasuke's turn to shake his head and he said "I don't know why you are so interested in that girl. She was one of Orochimaru's henchmen and thus an enemy." Naruto glared at Sasuke and he said "I have a certain feeling about this girl and I believe she is worth it to have a second chance." Sasuke continued to shake his head and Naruto said "You got a second chance as well. You acted like an asshole the first time we met but in time I gave you a second chance and you turned out okay. Why shouldn't she deserve the same opportunity?" Sasuke sighed because Naruto was right and he said "I hope she doesn't stab you in the back when the time comes." Naruto shrugged and he said "We will see when the time comes." The two said their goodbye's and they went their own separate ways…

_In the headquarters of The Order of Light_

The leaders, who only appeared to be shadows, were sitting were having a serious conversation. The one that sat in the middle said "It started. Two devils are already resurrected." The one left from him said with a high pitched voice "It happened sooner than we expected." The third one slammed his hand on the table and he said "That might work against us. And we must also deal with Cold. He has gone renegade on us and who knows what information he got on us." The leader made a dismissive gesture and he said "Calm down. Things are changing rapidly but that only means that we have to adept our plans a little." The one with the high pitched voice said "We have another concern. One of my informants gave me some…unpleasant news." The heads of the two other shadows turned to the one with the high pitched voice and the middle one asked "What unpleasant news?" The one with the high pitched voice answered "A certain organization had come to the service. If we let them have their way they can become troublesome." The third member of the leaders said "In what way?" The one with the high pitched voice said "It seems that they are after the tailed beasts. The jinchuuriki are divided in many countries and the actions of the organization may increase the alertness of the leaders of the countries." The middle one shook his head and he said "That might be troublesome. Tell your informant to continue with his investigation about that organization and if they cause too much ruckus, we will deal with them." The one with the high pitched voice said "I will give the order." The middle one nodded and he said "Good. We will speed up our plans and when we are done, the people living in all countries will experience an event that happens once in a lifetime." And he started to laugh sinisterly and soon the two others laughed as well…

* * *

**Mnarutodbz can't finish this section because Tifa and Tsunade caused grave injuries and Naruto says **"Poor fellow. Anyway this was another chapter of this fanfiction. Mnarutodbz will try to update sooner in the future but he won't make any promises because his own book is his main priority. Don't forget to review because we all like it."

**Vergil walks into the room and he says **"Speak for yourself." **Naruto wanted to say something but a can of chili got his attention and with a happy tone in his voice he said **"O…chili…yummie."** Suddenly the entire cast of Naruto doesn't cry pointed guns towards Naruto and he smiles **"Sorry…maybe next time…Bye." **And he bunshined out of there.**


	15. Chapter 14: Reigar

**Mnarutodbz **"Hey people, it's another update. Sorry it took so long but my original story has the main focus. It isn't a fanfiction so it's really hard to switch back and put inspiration for this story…and the fact I had to rewrite this chapter because the one I wrote before this one was rushed and the quality was lower than normal *readers can take that remark in any way ;)*"

**Naruto **"Now I really feel left behind…"

**Mnarutodbz gave Naruto a strange look and he said **"Well…I didn't leave you behind but…it's just that my other story is different and more challenging to write because I started from scratch and the story came from my own strange, and sometimes dark, imagination…anyway let's not keep rambling about this but let's start with the reviews…and I see one, two…extremely long reviews, only one of them has real questions and the other *…devil may cry/reboot?...* , two pretty long ones and a few short questions…let's start with the long ones…although…no first one remark from Hashi-kun…"

**Hashi-kun **"This story is very interesting, I'm having thoughts of writing something in the same lines."

**Mnarutodbz **"I'm glad my story can inspire people to write but please be careful about the plot twists because they are very important later on. Anyway let's continue with the reviews…"

**ZXEclipse **"_Been reading for some time…Mnarutodbz: I like what I see. Excellent character portrayal. Dante is still as cocky as ever. Vergil still has the same old 'stab you in the back, right to your face' attitude that makes him the badass he is. Question about the story though: Will Dante, Vergil, or Naruto be using the power of the Sparda/Force Edge in times of... I would say desperation, but Devil May Cry really never has those times... perhaps in Dante & Vergil's case, extremely trying times?_"

**Mnarutodbz **"Thank you for the compliment and yes, Dante will occasionally use the power of Force Edge but he only use it in times of need and there will be some troubling times for both brothers. Also other Devil arms and new devil arms will be part of the story."

**ZXEclipse "**_Dante: Will you be showing off any Devil Arms? I would think it could be pretty entertaining for Konoha to see and hear its first Electric Guitar (Nevan) Perhaps Gai would find it to be a fun fight, his nunchuks versus your Cerberus? Who knows?_"

**Dante crosses his arms and he said **"Playing on Nevan in Konoha? Could be fun. The writer already revealed that other devil arms will make their appearance again…but tell me…who is that Gai again?"

**Gai rushed in and he screams **"DYNAMIC ENTRY…YYYOOOUUUUTTTHHHH." **Dante's face blanks out and he said **"I remember…that idiot…by the way…have you ever wondered where he keeps his nunchuks? His pouch is too small and he doesn't have any pockets…" **Suddenly Gai gave Dante a big smile, reached for his eyebrows and got the nunchuks out of them. Dante's eyes started to bulge out and he said **"Okay…that's just insane…even for my standards….NEXT QUESTION!"

**ZXEclipse **"Vergil: First things off, and no offense to your brother. You are my favorite character from Devil May Cry, bar none. You have the badass attitude, the focus to get things done as quickly and as effectively as possible. I can appreciate that, even if Dante can't. My questions for you are as follows: 1. Will you be using your other Devil Arms? I would bet that Beowulf would appreciate being let out once in a while. 2. Will you be getting back your Amulet from Dante, or will you be taking the Sparda/ Force Edge from him? I know you aren't as power focused(Obsessed, as some less respectful individuals may say. -cough-Dante-cough cough-), but will you be using it, or at least taking the basic Force Edge back into your possession? 3. You don't have to answer this, as it may or may not impact your stoicism and distant attitude, but it would be greatly appreciated to finally have an answer: You say that Might controls everything, and without power, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself... Did you take up this philosophy as a chance to become stronger to protect your baby brother, as he is all you have left in your family, supposedly? Or was it in memory of your mother, after the incident... so you never wished to see that happen to anyone else? Touchy question I know. Please answer at your own discretion. Once again, You are my most favored character from Devil May Cry. I'm very happy to see you in a story where you are not being portrayed, as some might say, as an evil, manipulative ass."

**Vergil rubs his chin and he said **"Tough questions but at least someone who shows the proper respect. The writer decides the use of devil arms but he has revealed to me that I will use one of my devil arms in this chapter. I already have my part of the amulet back from Dante and I have no desire to take Force Edge. The third question…"

**Dante walks in and glares at his brother…waiting to hear the answer and Vergil said **"It happened when my mother died and I realized how easy a life is cut off. Both my brother and I were too weak to stop it."

**Dante was suddenly kicked out by Mnarutodbz so that he couldn't hear Vergil's answer anymore and Vergil said **"Good call…anyway…most of my…lust for power was born from the moment my mother was taken away and the feeling I got from it. To prevent to feel that feeling ever again I took high risks to gain power while my brother…became what my brother is today…even I am wondering who got the better end…question answered…"

**ZXEclipse **"Trish: What is it like, finally getting a larger role in the story? You have your very own protégés for stealth. Try not to be too hard on them, they aren't as gifted as you and the others from Devil May Cry in some senses, but they have their own talents. Play those to their advantage."

**Trish glares at Mnarutodbz and she said **"I use fear to bring the best out of them…isn't that right…mister writer?" **Mnarutodbz chuckles nervously and Naruto asked **"What is she talking about Mnarutodbz?"** Dante smirks and he said **"Let me guess…Trish used her charm on you am I right Mnarutodbz?" **Mnarutodbz swallowed something away and Dante started to laugh out loud but suddenly he was punched through the wall and Trish said **"I wasn't done with answering my question…anyway…in this story the readers will see the progress the protégé's made."

**ZXEclipse **"Naruto: A very impressive change for you. I approve. Intelligent, no offense intended there, but it's nice to see you using your head more often. It makes things easier, does it not? How do you like being on better terms with the Kyuubi? Sure seems like it would make life easier."

**Naruto shrugs and he said **"Well it depends. I hear that I am stupid in the original story but…when you think of it…just like the Dragonball Z main character, Goku, I am smart on the battlefield…since the beginning of the story. But in this story I need to be smarter because there are a lot of different enemies that are strong and a small mistake can mean the end of me. And although it seems easier to be on the good side of Kyuubi…it also brings along some difficulties…"

**Kyuubi whimpers and she cried out **"Like wwwhhhaattt?" **Naruto clears his throat and he said **"Well…you are meddling in all kind of things you shouldn't meddle with and of course your sometimes shady remarks that puts me off-focus."

**Kyuubi growled mean at Naruto and Mnarutodbz said **"Leave it for later you two…next question…"

**ZXEclipse **"Kyuubi: I like you in this one, not to say that I haven't liked you before. In this you are given more character, and i its nice to see. How does it feel being on better terms with Naruto?"

**Kyuubi growled softly and she said **"I know I don't have much character in the original series. The only scenes I got there is when I want to corrupt Naruto, want to destroy Konoha and when Naruto defeats me to take my chakra…at first I wanted to say that it's great to be on better terms with Naruto but since he made that awful remark when he was answering your previous question…"

**Naruto sighed and he said **"Here we go…whine attack like you always do when you are insulted…" **The two started bickering and Mnarutodbz said **"Next question…those two can bicker for all eternity if they have to…"

**ZXEclipse **"Kushina and Minato: Wow. Give the author some respect, you guys both being in here and alive, in some respect (Minato) was a nice touch. Plus, I bet it's nice that you get to interact with your son more often. How do you like the cast of Devil May Cry, and how are you liking what they have essentially helped mold your son into? Also, for Kushina: -he would leave a simple package of Ramen, in a 24 pack of multipl flavors, varying from chicekn, beef, and pizza. Minato, will you be teaching Naruto how to use the Flying Thunder God, and will you work with him, so you can have father son bonding time to 'finish' the Rasengan?"

**Kushina **"I am happy that we are both in this…you don't see much stories like that." **Minato nodded and said **"I like it as well. I like Dante and Trish since they are very direct but I have my doubts about Vergil. I know Naruto trusts him and all but he is too mysterious for my taste. I am not going to teach my son my techniques. He already mastered the rasengan but for the rest he must develop his own style. It isn't my place to force my own techniques on him."

**Kushina sees the package of ramen, gets some chopsticks and cries out **"THANK YOU…CHOW TIME!" **Minato sighed and he said **"And I certainly missed this scene."

**ZXEclipse **"Blitz: How does it feel, being one of the smartest guys in Devil May Cry? No offense to Dante, but not that it isn't too difficult, although you have Vergil for competition. How have you been at adjusting to the land of ninja? Hopefully, you can bring in some humor for intelligence gather and spying. A cardboard box with eyeholes comes to mind in that scenario."

**Blitz walks into the room and he said **"I've been adjusting fine although it isn't my world. I think the writer introduced me especially for that reason…humor, intelligence and some Blitz action!"

**Mnarutodbz **"Phew that was the review. Thank you for it, it's always nice to answer it. Time for the next question!"

**Soaring-dragon **"A very good story. I like how they helped Gaara. When will we see more of the 'connection' between Naruto and Itachi?"

**Mnarutodbz **"You people will read more and more about it but it needs time to develop. It's not a thing that suddenly appears in one chapter."

**Altair the black dragon **"UPDATE THIS STORY! No offense but naruto doesnt cry is better than your dbz cross over…

**Mnarutodbz **"I know from the statistics…"

**Altair the black dragon** "Naruto: when are gaining a new devil arm? Is it gonna be kyu in weapon form or what? by the way i have something to give you "hands naruto a gray book" this book has 'secret justu to help you in a pinch like running away from Trish faster than blitz can.

**Naruto looks at the review and he says **"Well…I already have a devil arm from the Kyuubi that already appeared in the land of waves if I am correct…and the writer already revealed that there will be new and old devil arms in the story.

**Altair the black dragon** "Dante: when will you get off your ass and do something useful like invent technology for konoha "such as guns and bullets"

**Dante crosses his arms and he said **"Let's see…raised Naruto, killed demons, fought the order of Light, freed children and saved the village hidden in the Sand…with help from Vergil…so I am carrying my weight over here!"

**Altair the black dragon** "Vergil: here is a new blade. I call it destruction. It will only come out when Anyone gives Naruto chili or someone gives sweets to Gaara also what will you do if you can get a harem?"

**Vergil looked scared at Naruto and he said **"Naruto and chili is a very bad combination. Is that the reason why you gave the weapon destruction? Because the odor Naruto spreads after chili is indeed destructive…for nose and mind…"

**Naruto cries out **"It isn't my fault! It's just my chemistry!"

**Vergil shook his head and decided to drop the subject. He goes to the second question and answers **"Why would I want a harem? It is not relevant if I get one. Personally I would rather want someone...no…too personal. Never mind."

**Altair the black dragon "**Gaara: When you become kazekage Do not ban sweets it is a prime factor for income. now if you get a devil's arm will you use as often as your sand?"

**Gaara **"Everyone have their own opinions and it isn't my right to ban sweets. I just kill anyone who imports them…" **Gaara suddenly cackles evilly like an evil scientist.**

**Altair the black dragon **"Mnarutodbz: when will naruto's harem begin? i hope it will be soon if not Ezio will come and "help" you bring it into the near future."

**Mnarutodbz **"It will start eventually…just give the story time to develop relationships. It needs time to flourish and the right time for maximum romance."

**A blank expression appears on Dante's face and he says **"…fffaaaagggg…." **Mnarutodbz glares and he said **"First of all…I am straight and second of all…please stop with those remarks. Homosexuals are people as well."

**Altair the black dragon **"Kushina: let Naruto have his harem so he doesn't become like Dante. we all know that's how Dante is what he is. we do not want that do we?"

**Kushina got a thoughtful look on her face and she said **"No we don't want that…even if a harem feels wrong…it worse to think that my son becomes a second Dante." **Dante looks mad and he said **"What? You are making fun of your own half-brother!" **Kushina totally ignores Dante and she said **"I need to think about this."

**Altair the black dragon **"Blitz: "evvil big head jutsu" STOP BEING A PUSSY AND GET A DEVIL YOU WIMP! BE MAN FOR AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER!"

**Blitz suddenly sees a big head, screams like a girl, turns around and suddenly runs away with the speed he was famous for. Mnarutodbz looks at him and he said **"Pathetic… Anyway…these were the reviews I decided to answer. Please enjoy the story after the disclaimer of course…"

**Disclaimer **"I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

* * *

Naruto was in the hospital. Tayuya was getting discharged today and he was there to pick her up. Kakashi was standing next to him and he asked "Are you sure about this? She worked with Orochimaru and bad habits don't go away overnight." Naruto looked at Kakashi and he said "We don't know anything about her past. I just have the feeling that she has the potential to be a good person if we give her the chance."

Kakashi sighed and he said "Well, it's your decision and you will have to carry the responsibility." Naruto nodded and he said "I know. I have a good intuition about these things I my intuition tells me I have to be the person to give her a push in the right direction." Kakashi sighed once again and he said "Sometimes you even surprise me. Just remember that she tried to kill you." Naruto shrugged and he said "She was full of hate but the question is if it came from herself or if it was Orochimaru's influence. She might not be as evil as people might think." Kakashi gave Naruto a warm look and he said "And what do you think?" Naruto looked at Tayuya, who was talking to Tsunade. It was just a formality that she had to go through and Naruto said to Kakashi "I think she is a product of the environment she grew up in." Kakashi shook his head and he said "That's no excuse for evil actions." Naruto looked at Kakashi and he said "Perhaps not but I can relate to her. The first few years I also grew up in a hostile environment and who knows how I would grow up if Dante didn't take me with him. I could grow up resenting everyone because they only know resentment for me…because someone locked a demon up in my own body."

Kakashi shook his head once again and he said "But that wasn't your fault…" Naruto interrupted him and he said "But still that situation remained the same. Maybe she was forced into Orochimaru's ranks or maybe she didn't know better because she was raised that way. That's why I want to give her a second chance. Trust me, if I felt like she did everything willingly and with some sort of pleasure, I would have killed her on the spot. But my instincts told me something about the tragic this girl went through and that's why I want to give her a second chance."

Tayuya and Tsunade were finishing their conversation and Kakashi said "All right…I trust you enough to let you make this decision…just watch your back okay?" Naruto nodded and Kakashi walked away. Tayuya walked towards Naruto and with some reservation she said "Well there is my keeper. I am ready." Naruto smiled, shook his head and he said "I am no keeper. I don't have the potential or the desire. Come…let's walk." Naruto turned around and Tayuya followed him willingly.

They were walking on the streets of Konoha and Naruto said "Since you just came out of the hospital you must be starving. Do you want something to eat?" Tayuya suddenly looked up. She didn't expect that question but she noticed that she was hungry and she said "Fine…some dinner would do me some good." Naruto nodded and he started to walk to one of the restaurants. Tayuya noticed that some people were looking at them. Most of the people were looking at the duo with a cold glare in their eyes. She looked around and she said "It looks like news travels fast. They look at me like they would look at a despicable criminal." Naruto kept looking in front of him and he said "Those looks aren't meant for you but for me." Tayuya looked surprised at Naruto but she didn't ask anything.

Naruto and Tayuya reached a restaurant that namely served breakfast and lunch. It was a restaurant Naruto's father recommended him since he didn't like the idea that his son would eat ramen in the morning. The owner arrived in Konoha after Kyuubi's attack on the village and he didn't know about Naruto. Naruto ordered some breakfast and Tayuya did the same. They ate their breakfast quietly. Tayuya didn't know how to react because this situation was strange to her and Naruto didn't speak because he wanted that Tayuya made the first move. He wanted to prevent that he would seem pushy or wanted to extract information from Tayuya.

After they finished their breakfast Tayuya sighed and she said "I'm full…but I don't understand…what your role is if you are not a warden?" Naruto laughed and he said "I am just someone who takes in people who don't have anywhere else to go." Tayuya gave Naruto, who started to stand up, a strange look. Naruto bended over the table and he said "But don't get me wrong…I am not a public worker or some sorts. I would just find it a shame if you got locked up while the Intel-division could have their way with you." Tayuya shook her head and she said "I understand that you saved me and the thing that happened in the hospital but why all this? Wasn't I working for Orochimaru and wasn't I your enemy?" Naruto smiled and he said "Of course but I have my own reasons to take this matter into my own hands. Or do you prefer a prison cell where they only give you bread and water?" Tayuya shook her head and Naruto said "Just what I thought. Come…let's go." Tayuya looked at Naruto and she asked "Where are we going?" Naruto smiled and he said "Your new home."

Naruto walked away but Tayuya was still sitting. This whole situation was getting stranger by the minute and for her it seemed like nothing made sense anymore. She lived in an environment where things were very simple. It was survival…kill or get killed…no place for the weak. This whole thing was strange for her. Naruto moved his head towards her and he asked "Are you coming?" Tayuya stood up and she walked after Naruto.

After a short walk they reached the Namikaze estate and Tayuya asked "Is this your place?" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes but other people live there…and you as well." Tayuya's eyes widened and she asked "In there?" Naruto gave Tayuya a strange look and he said "Of course…it's not like I am going to let you stay outside on a leash or something." Tayuya shook her head and she said "It's strange…I never lived in a place like this." Naruto chuckled and he said "There is a first time for everything. Let's go so that you can meet the rest and settle in."

The two entered the estate and soft music entered their ears. Naruto listened and he said "The piano?" He started to walk towards the music while Tayuya followed him. They reached the relaxation room and Naruto saw…Vergil. The music was soft, elegant and played with a lot of feeling. Naruto and Tayuya softly entered the room but suddenly Vergil turned around and he said "Oh…it's you." Naruto gave Vergil a strange look and he said "I didn't know you played the piano." A disrupted look appeared on Vergil's face and he said "It's one of the things I like besides reading." Tayuya looked at the strange man and she said "That was beautiful." Vergil looked at Tayuya and then at Naruto. Naruto said "Vergil, this is Tayuya, the girl I saved when we were chasing the false Sasuke. Tayuya, this is Vergil, my uncle. He lives here as well."

Before Tayuya could say something Vergil said "Naruto…Dante was looking for you. He wanted to discuss something with you regarding the training program." Naruto nodded and he asked "Where is he now?" Vergil seemed to think and he said "I remember that he was saying something about going 'into town' as he said." Naruto seemed to think and he said "Well…I will talk to him when he gets back. Where is everybody else?" Vergil shrugged and he said "I don't know. I am alone here." Naruto smiled and he said "So that's why you were playing the piano?" Vergil crossed his arms and he said "This hobby requires concentration and my best moments come when I am alone."

Naruto nodded understandably and he said "Then please continue. I'm going to show Tayuya around. She is going to stay here for a while." Without further ado, he turned around and continued playing on the piano while Naruto and Tayuya left the room. When they reached the corridor Naruto said "I'm sorry for his behavior but he doesn't socialize much. He is a bit of a lone wolf at times." Tayuya shrugged and Naruto continued "But he is a good man although he can be a bit…dark at times." Tayuya looked around and she asked "How many people live here?" Naruto smiled and he replied "8 including myself." Tayuya looked surprised and she asked "How many rooms does this place have?" Naruto shrugged and he said "Enough. I don't know what went through my father's head when he bought this place but now I am grateful he did." Tayuya gave him a strange look and she said "I thought you said it was your house." Naruto's smile widened and he said "It is. It's a complicated story but this is my house. It's not only a house. The company of my uncle Dante is located here as well."

Tayuya raised an eyebrow and she asked "Company?" Naruto smiled and he said "Yes. The Devil may cry agency. We hunt and kill demons for a living. Right now we are working on a project to train ninja's to become demon hunters." Tayuya looked around and she said "So this is a house and a company at the same time. Who lives here?" Naruto looked at her and he said "My uncles Vergil and Dante, Dante's partner Trish, my parents, one employee called Blitz, my girlfriend Haku and myself."

Tayuya nodded and she said "I see…and your uncles and parents are devils?" Naruto smiled and he said "Only my uncles and my mother. They are half-devils just like me. Trish is a demon…but her story is too long to explain." Tayuya stopped walking and she clearly asked "But what is my position here? You keep on telling that I am not a prisoner so what am I?" Naruto stopped as well and he said "What you are is for yourself to find out. I am just offering you a clean slate…what you do with it is your own decision." Tayuya frowned and she said "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Despite the strong language Naruto started to smile and he said "And there goes the defensive mechanism again." Tayuya gave him a strange look and Naruto said "You resort to that language because you want have an urge to prove that you are strong…" Tayuya interrupted him and she asked, a bit nervously "You don't think I can hold my own?" Naruto kept on smiling and he said "I know you are strong. The only reason why you keep on cursing is because you are doubting your own strength."

Tayuya gave Naruto a surprised look but then she cried out "What do you know about me? We only just met!" Naruto looked serious and he said "It's time to get completely honest with you. When that thing happened in the hospital, when your curse mark was removed, I also got a glimpse of your personality. I felt your hate, your pain and yes…also your fear. You lived in an environment where weakness can lead to death so you don't know any better than to be strong…" Tayuya's amazement grew when Naruto got closer to her and he said "Strength is more than just attack power and strong words…true strength comes from admitting and overcoming your fears."

Tayuya kept looking with an amazed look in her eyes while Naruto moved back and he said "Let's drop the subject for now…it's one of the things you need to figure out on your own. I can only show you the way but you will have to walk it. Let me lead you to your room." Naruto turned around and started to walk towards the stairs and after a few seconds Tayuya started to walk as well. They reached a long corridor and Naruto stopped at the fifth door on the right and he said "This is your room. There are a few clothes in the closet but I am not sure if they fit. If you need new clothes, just let me know. My room is the first on the left if you need anything." Tayuya nodded and she asked "Are there any rules?" Naruto shook his head and he said "Nothing besides the reasonable. Just make yourself comfortable." Naruto turned around but suddenly it looked like he remembered something and he said "Ah yes…there is one rule. There is a vault in the lower level of the estate. It's off limits…for your own safety." Tayuya nodded and Naruto closed the door.

He went to his own bedroom but suddenly he noticed that he had an uninvited guest. It was a lady that was barely dressed with red hair. Naruto glared at the woman and he said "Nevan…aren't you supposed to be in the vault in your weapon appearance?" The woman chuckled softly and she said "My dear Naruto…you know so little about women. Sometimes even the most tamed butterflies need to spread their wings." Naruto's glare intensified and with a little bit of humor in his voice he asked "Does that also apply to bats?" Nevan's smile got even wider. She wasn't easily insulted and she said "Touché. I couldn't help but to hear that conversation with the red-headed girl. You know she is now going to go to the vault because you forbid it right?" Naruto shrugged and he said "It's at her own risk. I warned her. Could you prevent that Tayuya would get gravely injured when the worst might happen." Nevan's eyebrow went up and she asked "The worst might happen?" Naruto smiled and he said "You know some of your fellow Devil-arms have a temperament…like Cerberus, Beowulf and especially Berial." Nevan sighed, made a tired gesture and she said "Why would I want that? It isn't any of my concern." A sly smirk appeared on Naruto's face and he said "I promise that if you can prevent Tayuya from harm, that I will take you out for a long training session for at least three days."

Nevan looked at Naruto with her red eyes, shuddered with delight and she said "I hope you keep your promise…you know hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Imagine what would happen if forget a promise to one…" Naruto smiled and he said "I promise…I have to train anyway…harder than I ever did before." Nevan nodded and she said "Then it's agreed. One safe girl for a long three-day training session…" She licked her lips and she continued "I can't wait." And suddenly she turned in a swarm of bats and left the room.

Naruto took off his coat and placed it on a hook near the door. When he was in the house he normally wore a vest, his trousers and boots or other clothes that people normally wear. He just removed his coat when he heard the front door open. He could clearly hear his father's voice. Naruto went downstairs and he saw that his father was carrying a lot of bags. Naruto gulped something away and he asked "Dad? Why are you carrying so many bags?" Small anime tears went down Minato's cheeks and he cried out "I just wanted to get some groceries but your mother tagged along." Naruto started to chuckle because he knew exactly what it his father meant and he said "So you got an intensive tour through Konoha's shopping district?" Minato started to nod his head and he said "Yes…with a lot of excuses like that Dante is going to train Kushina soon to develop her powers and things like that." Naruto nodded and he said "Well…the training is quite rigorous to be honest." Minato looked at Naruto and he asked "So you are taking her side?" Naruto smirked and he said "Can you blame me?" Before Minato could respond Kushina came in after him and she said "Quit your whining…I just needed a few new clothes. Most of my old clothes are old."

Minato sighed and he decided to change the subject because this was getting him nowhere and he said to Naruto "So…you're back…does that mean that the red-headed girl is here as well?" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…this is a bit strange for her but I think she will manage eventually." Minato shook his head and he said "I still don't understand what you see in that girl. She tried to kill you after all." Naruto smiled and he said "Perhaps it is because she is a red-head…" Kushina got a mild expression on her face while Minato said "You know she will be a handful right?" A sarcastic smile appeared on Naruto's face and he said "Because she is a red-head?" A startled look appeared on Minato's face and he said "Don't lay words in my mouth!" Kushina growled and she said "Minato…don't you have bags to put away?" Minato gave his son a hateful glare and he said "Thank you very much…" and he moved away while Naruto chuckled.

_Later that day_

Dante, Trish and Blitz already got back but they didn't seem to care much about Tayuya's arrival. But a little while after Haku arrived and they were talking in Naruto's room. She wasn't all that pleased that another girl lived in the estate. She said "I still don't understand why you brought that girl to live here?" When Haku was looking for an argument or a fight Naruto always reacted the same way and that was that he responded on everything with jokes or he took everything very light. That why he said "What's the matter Haku? You sound jealous?" Haku crossed her arms and she said "I just don't like or trust her…that's all." Naruto's smile widened and she said "You haven't even met her. Why don't you try to get to know her." Haku growled and moved her head away and Naruto said seriously "Haku…deep inside I feel that Tayuya isn't completely evil…she just needs guidance and I honestly believe that I am the one who should give it to her…" Haku's head was still to the side and she answered "I know it's just…" Naruto knew what she was talking about. She was afraid that she had to share Naruto with Tayuya or other woman. Gently, he brought her head towards him and he said "Haku…I already told you everything about my situation…from the roots to the part of the pheromones. I love you…I really do but some things cannot change because I can't control it." Haku's eyes got a sad expression and she said "I know but still…" Naruto smiled and he said "Try to get along with her…you and Tayuya might have some things in common. You were a tool of Zabuza before…she was Orochimaru's tool. I feel she can be a good person and if we work together I am sure she will see things our way much quicker than when I do it alone. Can you do that? For me?" A soft smile appeared on Haku's face and she said "Fine…for you I'll do it…but you will have to make it up to me…" Naruto's smile got wider and he said "I always do…"

_Later at dinner_

Everyone was sitting at the table…even Tayuya. She was interested in the people than the food. It was the first time for her that she shared food on a full table with other people who were on good terms with each other. She was so much in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Haku was asking her something. She only heard "Isn't that right Tayuya?" Tayuya shook her head and she softly asked "What?" Haku said "Haven't you been paying attention? The men say that we women are a real nightmare when it comes down to shopping while we say that it is absolutely necessary that we are dressed nicely." Tayuya moved her gaze away and she softly said "I don't know…I never went shopping as far as I can remember." Kushina, Trish and Haku laid down their forks because they were so surprised and Kushina asked "Never? Not even when you were near a village?" Tayuya blushed and shook her head. Haku looked at Naruto, who nodded when he saw her gaze. He totally interpreted her sign in the wrong way and he only realized his mistake when Haku said "That settles it…tomorrow you and I will go shopping." Naruto almost choked on some food and Tayuya said "I can't do that…I don't have any money with me…" Haku smiled and she said "Don't worry…it's totally on me. A woman needs some fine clothes." This reaction was the reason that Naruto made some ominous choking sounds and Minato quickly got up to pat him on his back because Naruto was turning blue. Everyone ate their meals and most of them got early to bed because they had an early day the next morning. Only Naruto was up. He was always up because he didn't need much sleep.

Suddenly he heard some sounds coming from the corridor and then he heard footsteps going down the stairs. He decided to sneak out of the room to find out who it was. He remained in the shadows and his footsteps were barely heard. Naruto followed the shadow towards the kitchen. He saw that the person was searching through some cabinets and Naruto said "What is the meaning of this? Trying to plunder my meals while we are asleep?" The person startled and he heard a manly voice say "Is that you Naruto? You scared the shit out of me man!" Naruto let out a sigh of annoyance and he said "Blitz? Why are you sneaking around in the night?" Naruto heard a chuckle and Blitz said "Just making a midnight snack man…to get the juices flowing. Some of my best ideas came from one of my midnight snacks." Naruto growled and he said "Just don't sneak around again…just walk. I thought you were an intruder."

Blitz laughed and he said "What idiot would invade a house that is inhabited by four half-devils, a demon and a former Hokage?" Naruto shook his head and he said "Don't forget the rumors about this house in Konoha. Some ninja's know that I live here but most villagers don't know anything about it. Curiosity is a strange thing and people can act strange when they don't know about something." Blitz nodded and he said "Human nature. We need to understand everything in our environment so that we can control it or calculate it into our long-term plans. It's just logical thinking." Naruto nodded and he said "I know but it still wouldn't prevent that some ruff rats would break in to find out the truth. You know how the majority of them think of me." Blitz nodded and he said "Yes I know…demon fox, destroyer of Konoha, monster and things like that. I'll be more careful in the future all right?" Naruto nodded, turned around and left the kitchen.

_The next day_

Haku and Tayuya were walking through Konoha. Tayuya still didn't trust the entire situation and she kept her guards up but no one seemed to notice her. Haku noticed that Tayuya was looking around and she asked "Why are you looking like you are expecting an attack?" Tayuya kept looking around and she answered "Yesterday I walked the streets with Naruto and I noticed some of the villagers gave me cold, hateful glares. Haku smiled softly and she said "Those glares weren't intended for you…they were aimed at Naruto. Tayuya looked at Haku and she said "But why? Isn't he a ninja of this village?" Haku looked at the sky and she said "He is but something happened in the past…something that wasn't his fault. Since then people don't trust him."

Tayuya frowned and she said "So he isn't as perfect as he appears…" Haku stopped in her tracks and with a dark voice she said "Don't ever talk about Naruto like that in my presence. That thing that happened in the past wasn't his fault and the only reason why people give him cold glares is because they are as stupid as a pig's behind. He is the nicest, strongest and most compassionate person I ever met. You should think so as well because he went great lengths to save your tiny behind from prison or an interrogation from the Intel-division."

Tayuya glared at Haku and she said "You are pretty quick to defend him…and pretty aggressive." Haku turned around, gave Tayuya an evil glare and she said "Just like you, Naruto gave me a second chance in life to do the things I could never do in the life I lived before and I'm more than grateful towards him no matter what other people say." Tayuya glared right back at Haku and she said "Don't be so fucking annoying around me little weasel. I don't take that crap from anyone…not from my previous teammates, not from Orochimaru, not from Naruto and especially not from you." Haku gave Tayuya a mysterious, empty look and she said "Come with me…I want to show you something…" and Haku turned around. Tayuya gave her a filthy glare but still she followed Haku.

_15 minutes later_

Haku and Tayuya reached a clearing between Konoha and the forest. Most ninja and villagers avoided the place because there was nothing there. Tayuya looked around and she saw a lot of holes and other signs that told her that a ferocious battle took place here. She looked at Haku and she asked "What's so special about this place?" Haku looked at her and she said "Look down there…" and Haku pointed towards a small cliff. Tayuya saw Naruto there. His face was dirty, his clothes were a mess and he was panting heavily. It looked like he was resting but Tayuya saw that he was saying something against himself and he started training again…he made a hand sign and a lot of clones appeared. All clones attack together and they did a lot of powerful techniques and it looked like they were doing their best to kill Naruto.

Tayuya looked at the training with amazement and she asked "What is this? Why is Naruto training this hard?" Haku looked at her boyfriend and she said "Shortly after he found you he had to fight a devil…and he lost. He promised himself he would never get beaten again…not because he fears to lose his life but because he is afraid to lose the ones he loves. How can someone, who sacrifices his own well-being and desires for the sake of others, be evil? He doesn't deserve the hatred of the villagers." Tayuya glared at Haku and she asked "By why do they hate him?" Haku was struggling with herself. She didn't know if she should tell Tayuya Naruto's darkest secret. Eventually she made a decision and she said "Because his father sealed the nine-tailed fox inside his body when he was an infant…the same nine-tailed fox that almost destroyed Konoha in the past."

Tayuya shook her head in unbelief and she said "I see…I think the villagers deserve Naruto's hatred more than he deserves theirs." Haku smiled and she said "I said the same thing and do you know what he said?" Tayuya shook her head and Haku said "He said 'Hatred is for the wicked. Hatred only leads to more hatred until the point that you hate everything in the world." Haku also told that things that happened in Naruto's childhood. After Haku was done, Tayuya looked at Naruto again and she said "If I were him I would hate and kill every villager in Konoha. I couldn't even live there if I were him." Haku smiled and she said "That's just one of the things I like about him…he wants to resolve the problems he had in his own way. He is direct, honest and still…interesting." Tayuya gave Haku a quick glance and she asked "And that's the reason why you love him?" A happy smile appeared on Haku's face and she said "Not only that. There is something special about him that I can't express in words. It's just a feeling around him…something like a dark temptation…something wild…something irresistible." While she spoke these words Haku looked closely at Tayuya. She saw that Tayuya moved her eyes away and Haku said "You feel it as well don't you? The almost unbearable attraction….the feeling like you want to open up your heart to him."

Tayuya shook her head and she whispered "I don't know what you are talking about." But Tayuya's voice was weak and unconvincing. Haku smiled and she said "Don't resist…I tried it in the beginning and that time was one of the worst times I ever had." Tayuya growled and she said "It's all very nice and all but the only reason why I am free is because I hold information about Orochimaru…sensitive information." Haku smiled because Naruto already told her that Tayuya thought that way and she said "Naruto doesn't give a crap about Orochimaru…Orochimaru has a fake, evil Sasuke. He only got Naruto's interest during the chunin exams and when he thought that he abducted Sasuke but ever since he knew that Sasuke was safe in Konoha he didn't care for Orochimaru anymore." Tayuya glared at Haku and she said "But the Hokage could have ordered him to interrogate me in any way he seems fit." Haku started to laugh out loud but she immediately stopped because she didn't want that Naruto would notice her and she said "Even if the Hokage ordered Naruto that, he wouldn't listen. He isn't the type that would obey orders he doesn't like. The Hokage knows this as well." Tayuya looked at the ground and Haku said "Just don't tell Naruto that we were here…he likes to keep these kind of things to himself." Tayuya softly nodded and Haku said "All right…that's settled…let's go back to Konoha."

The two were ready to turn around but suddenly the saw someone standing behind them. Two black eyes looked at the two girls and he said "You two…I didn't expect you here." Haku startled and she said "Itachi…I didn't expect you as well. What are you doing here?" Itachi's eyes got smaller and he said "I could ask you two the same thing." Haku's thumb pointed at the direction where Naruto was training and she said "We were supposed to get some clothes for Tayuya over here but we are just checking up on Naruto at this time." The corner of Itachi's mouth went a bit up and it almost looked like he was smiling and he said "Worried?" Haku bit her lip and she said "He is training a lot lately and…" suddenly she looked at Itachi and she said "…your nose is bleeding Itachi…" Itachi looked surprised and he brought his hand to his nose. He felt something wet and when he removed his hand he saw that his fingertips were covered in blood. Haku quickly got a tissue from her pouch and handed it over to Itachi. He wiped his nose and softly said "Thank you…don't know where that came from." Haku shook her head and she said "Perhaps the heat…you should see a doctor just to be sure but it can be a one-time thing." Itachi nodded and Haku asked "But what are you doing here?" Itachi smiled and he said "Normally I always went here to think or train but since recently Naruto is coming here a lot…so when I come here to think I look at his training session."

Haku nodded since that was a logic explanation and she knew that Itachi was to be trusted. She and Tayuya said their goodbye's and they went to the village to do the thing they intended to do. Itachi looked down and he saw Naruto training and he started to walk slowly…

_With Naruto_

Naruto was panting. He felt like his muscles were set on fire and other signs that said that he was reaching his limit. He growled and he said to himself "Still not enough…not enough to defend myself…" He was ready to start with the next part of his rigorous training but he noticed that someone was moving closer. He turned around and he saw Itachi. With a surprised look on his face he asked "Itachi? What are you doing here?" Itachi looked at Naruto and he said "Normally I trained here but since recently you do too…quite excessively." Naruto moved his gaze away and he said "I thought no one went here so that I could train without someone noticing me." Itachi nodded but suddenly he pointed towards his nose and he said "Clean yourself up…you're bleeding…" Suddenly Itachi looked surprised like he just found out that he said something ridiculous.

Naruto wiped his nose with the sleeve of his coat and he asked "What is it? Don't tell me you are developing fear for blood." Itachi shook his head and he said "It's nothing…" he looked at the environment and he said "It looks like you are training hard." Naruto nodded and Itachi said "Just don't overdo it…even half-devils have their limits." Naruto moved his head away and he said "I can handle it. Don't you have training to do? The program is nearing its end." Itachi nodded and he said "I am doing well but your absence during a few lessons is becoming quite the conversation topic among the other students." Naruto looked at Itachi from the corner of his eye and he said "The last part is just a formality…you people know what you need to know. My father can easily handle the last part."

Itachi sighed…he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with Naruto. He looked up at the sky and he said "There is rain in the air…don't allow yourself to get soaked." Naruto looked in front of him and he said "Don't worry about me…"

_In a dark forest near the Sound village_

Eldor, Rage and Orion were walking in a dark forest. It was called the dark forest because even on the brightest, happiest day the forest looks dark, gloomy and ominous. Eldor looked nervously around and he asked Orion "Are you sure we can find him here Orion?" Orion glared at Eldor and he said "I'm quite positive. Reigar's essence should be here somewhere." Rage smiled and he said "What's the matter Eldor? You look quite nervous…frightened in fact." Eldor glared at Rage and he said "For good reason and if you are not nervous than something is seriously wrong with you Rage. Reigar isn't something to be trifled with!" Rage gave Eldor a mocking laugh but before he could say anything Orion said "Eldor is right. Reigar is a devil like is…maybe the strongest and most skilled of us all…but we never know if he is on our side or not." Rage smiled and he said "We are with the three of us while he is alone when we resurrect him. We will manage." Orion stopped, looked at Rage from the corner of his eye and he said with a dark voice "Don't overestimate yourself like you did with Dante and Vergil. Reigar is much stronger and smarter than the rest of us and if we are not careful he will kill us all before we even know it."

Rage swallowed something away and he said "Fine…I'll be on my guard. Let's just do this before Eldor wets himself." Eldor growled and Orion said "Let it go Eldor…find some comfort in the fact that you are smarter than this idiot who only thinks of hate and violence." Rage looked mad at Orion, who started to walk deeper in the forest. Eldor smiled and followed Orion. Rage was standing alone and he said to himself "Idiotic sensitive fools…" and he followed his two brethren.

The three devils reached a clearing which was, strangely enough, darker than the rest of the forest. A small hill was in the center and Eldor asked "Is this the place?" Orion nodded and he said "Yes. Don't you feel the resonance of Reigar's power here?" Eldor looked at the hill and he said "And still I believe that we should resurrect him as last…I have a bad feeling about this." Orion started to move forward and he said "Now you are over exaggerating. Don't be such a wimp and let's get this over with." Eldor growled, shook his head and followed Orion. The three devils stood around the hill and Orion said "Let's start with the resurrection…"

_With Naruto_

The rain started a little while ago. The rain poured out of the sky and soaked everything and everyone who was out in the open. Naruto was still training although he went over his limit. His reactions were sluggish and his focus was off. Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit the sky and Naruto could hear someone calling him. He looked at the direction where the voice came from and he saw Dante. Dante moved closer and he said "Training in the rain? Isn't that a bit overdramatic?" Naruto shook his head and he said "I need to train…I need to get stronger." Dante got a serious look on his face and he said "Training to get stronger is one thing but there is such a thing as overdoing it. What good are you if you burned out before the battle begins? Your body needs rest as well." Naruto moved his eyes away and Dante said "Look at you…your reactions are slow and your eyes wondering all over the place. It's true that you need to get stronger but not in one day. It takes time."

Naruto wanted to say something but he noticed that Dante seemed surprised and then he looked to a point in the east. Naruto looked at the same direction but he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and he asked "What is it Dante?" Dante gave Naruto a quick look and he asked "Don't you feel that? Of course not…you are too exhausted to focus properly. I feel something strange…a strong force but there is something about it that I can't explain." Dante looked at Naruto and he said "Let's check that out later. Let's go back." Naruto nodded and he stepped forward but suddenly he went through his knee and fell down. Dante was just in time to catch him. He turned Naruto so that he could look at his face and he could see that Naruto was unconscious. Dante shook his head and he said "You totally worn yourself out. Now I have to explain it to your parents. You are more trouble than I bargained for kid." And he moved away.

_In the dark forest_

During the resurrection ritual smoke came out of the hill and the three devils were now waiting until the smoke moved away. When it did, the three devils saw a man. He was wearing grey pants, a grey vest with strange golden lines on it. His silver hair ended just below his neck and two bangs were hanging just before his forehead. He was carrying two swords on his back. Orion smiled and he said "Ah Reigar…welcome back." Reigar didn't turn towards Orion and with a plain voice he asked "How long?" Orion smiled and he said "Does that really matter?" Reigar remained reserved and didn't respond. Rage glared at Reigar and he asked "Why are you in your human form instead of your real form?" Reigar started to move forward, away from the group and Rage said with a mad tone in his voice "Answer me when I ask you a question!" Reigar stopped walking and he said "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you."

Rage made an angry gesture and he cried out "What's that supposed to mean!" Reigar turned towards Rage and he could see the disgusting look on Reigar's face when he answered "You are so much beneath my level that you don't have to know anything about me. You are just one of those devils with a big mouth with no honor, preying on the weak and no character. You are not even worth my attention." Rage started to shudder of anger and he said "You filthy…" It looked like he wanted to attack Reigar but before he could even make a move he could feel one of Reigar's sword on his throat. Two ice-cold, blue eyes glared at him and Reigar said "Come on…give me a reason." Orion straightened his back and he said "Rage! Stand down. Reigar…have you forgotten the oath you took?" Reigar glared hatefully at Orion and he said "A warrior always remember his promises…the good and the bad ones." Orion narrowed his eyes and he said "Then you must know that you can't keep your promise if you kill him." Reigar looked at Rage and he said "It seems that this is your lucky day." Reigar removed his sword and sheathed it.

Reigar started to walk and he said "Let's resurrect the others so that we can get this over with." Orion shook his head and he said "It isn't as easy as it seems. There are some forces working against us…and one of those forces might interest you." Reigar stopped walking and he said "You know nothing what interests me." Orion smirked and he said "Not even your own flesh and blood?" Now Reigar turned around and quirked one eyebrow and he asked "Sparda?" Orion shook his head and he said "No…his sons. Your grandsons to be precise. Your son turned against our kind long ago…it seems he inherited your rebellious nature. He killed Mundus, his followers and a bunch of demons and devils. Later he mated with a human and the result of that union was your grandsons Dante and Vergil." Reigar's stoic expression returned and he said "I'll deal with them if they cross our path. Until then we will follow the resurrection procedure." Orion nodded and he said "Am I the only one you found besides these two scumbags?" Orion shook his head once again and he said "I have found Penance as well but he is at a more inhabited environment." Reigar nodded and he said "Then let's proceed."

_With Dante_

Dante entered the estate and Kushina immediately rushed to the entrance hall. She was worried about Naruto, who was outside with this terrible weather. She saw that Dante carried her son and worried she asked "What happened!" Dante shook his head and he said "Don't worry…he just overexerted himself. Just some rest and he'll be just as new." The other people who were present, Minato, Haku, Blitz and Tayuya also heard the conversation and Blitz said "This is some serious shit man…training until you pass out…totally whack." Dante glared at Blitz and he said "You don't have to keep on you little charade here Blitz so talk like a normal human being." Blitz sighed and he said "Just like athletes I need to practice my role so that I can maintain it." Dante's glare intensified and he said "Then practice to stop annoying me with it."

While the two keep bickering Tayuya asked Haku "Why was that guy talking funny at first and now like a normal man?" Haku smiled and she said "That guy is smart…smarter than most people only he acts like an idiot to gather information." Tayuya shook her head and she heard Dante saying "Anyway…can you get a doctor just in case?" Blitz shook his head and he said "Let me examine him first. I had some medical training. I can certainly check his vitals. You said he overdid his training?" Dante nodded and Blitz said "Well he is a healthy young man…or let's say half-devil…and there are no heart conditions in his family so the probability of a heart attack is minimal. The only danger is damage he inflicted on himself and with the…" He stopped his sentence and he looked at Tayuya. Haku understood Blitz's look and she said "She knows…" Blitz nodded and he said "And with his healing abilities acquired from his devil lineage and the presence of the nine-tailed fox that shouldn't be a problem as well."

Dante looked uncertain and he said "But still a certified doctor would be best." Blitz smiled, shook his head and he said "But doctors are certified with treating _humans_. The only doctor that could examine him is Tsunade and she will say the same things I just did. So just a vital examination would be sufficed and I can certainly check someone's heart rate and I can analyze the wounds if he has any." Dante nodded and he said "Fine…let's get him to bed and you can do the examination there."

_With Naruto_

Naruto was in a white field. He knew that he was in his sub-conscious and he wasn't surprised when he saw Kyuubi. She shook her head and she said "You should've listened to Itachi. You overdid it." Naruto turned his head away and he mumbled "Perhaps." Kyuubi chuckled and she said "Even my healing abilities couldn't keep up with you. I know why you are training so hard but still you could take your foot off the pedal." Naruto wanted to reply but suddenly he saw someone else. He was very surprised when he saw Itachi. Itachi looked around and he asked to himself "What is this place? Am I dreaming again?" Naruto was baffled and he asked "Itachi? What are you doing here?" Itachi looked at Naruto and he said "Naruto? What are you doing here?" Naruto recovered himself and he said "I could ask you the same thing…I'm unconscious and I am in my sub-conscious." Itachi gave him a strange look and suddenly he looked at Kyuubi. When she saw Itachi's look she responded "It is Naruto's sub-conscious because if it wasn't I wouldn't be here." Itachi shook his head and he asked "Is this because of that technique you used to save my life?"

Suddenly a fourth person appeared. It was a small boy but his eyes didn't fit the appearance. It was filled with wisdom, malice and knowledge of terrible things. Also the voice didn't fit when the boy said "You are right Itachi…this is the side-effect of the bond." Itachi looked at the boy and he asked "Abyss?" The boy smiled and he said "Of course…who else?" Itachi shook his head in unbelief and he asked "How is it possible that you are here?" Abyss sighed, like he couldn't believe that Itachi asked that question, and he replied "Because I am your devil arm of course. I am linked to you and since you are here, you made it possible that I am here." Kyuubi glared at Abyss and she said "I feel a lot of negative feelings from you." Abyss gave Kyuubi a mocking look and he said "Well well…so this is the infamous Kyuubi…the almost-destroyer of Konoha. Of course you feel negative feelings from me. Devil arms like myself are made out of the essence of demons. We can transform over time depending on the wielder."

Naruto looked at Abyss and he asked "But why are you two here now?" Abyss frowned and he said "The bond must be developing. It started as a small link between the two of you but it continues to grow over time." Itachi gave Abyss a questioning look and he asked "And what happens when it's complete?" Abyss shrugged and he said "I don't now…I simply analyze what happens at the time although the bond is growing rapidly." Naruto shook his head and he said "I haven't noticed any changes lately." Abyss smirked and he said "You didn't because you are the main subject of the bond…Itachi however…" Itachi looked down and Naruto asked "What is he talking about Itachi?" Itachi looked up and he said "When you were training I was nearby. Suddenly, without a reason, my nose started to bleed. When I spoke to you there I noticed your nose was bleeding as well…" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…one of my clones hit me in the face…so that means you get the same injuries as me?" Abyss shook his head and he said "To a certain extent. Itachi doesn't feel your pain but he receives indications when you get hurt…like a bleeding nose or an annoying feeling."

Suddenly Abyss and Kyuubi looked up and Naruto asked "What is it?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto and she said "Dante told you that a new power appeared right?" Naruto frowned but then he remembered it and nodded. Abyss joined the conversation and he said "The new power…it's restless…like a tiger in a cage that craves for freedom." Kyuubi kept looking at Naruto and she said "Be careful when you meet this power Naruto…it isn't your regular devil…if it even is a devil." Naruto raised an eyebrow and he asked "What do you mean Kyuu?" Abyss crossed his arms and he said "She means that the strength and the origin the power radiates is that of a devil but besides that it feels very different from other devils like the ones we met before. That is quite troubling…" Naruto shook his head and he said "That is the reason why I am training my ass off lately." Kyuubi smiled and she said "So much that you passed out. You should learn to set your priorities straight. You should find a good balance between training and rest." Abyss looked up and he said "Our time is up…you are regaining consciousness." Kyuubi looked serious and she said "We will talk about this later…now it's time to wake up…"

_In Naruto's room_

Naruto opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Dante. Dante saw Naruto opening his eyes and he said "It became time you woke up sleepyhead." Naruto moved his body but he was quite sore and he asked "How long?" Dante started to lean against the wall and he said "Three hours. Your mother was worried. It was only when Blitz said that your vitals were okay that she calmed down. Also your girlfriend was quite scared." Naruto sighed and he said "I guess I will have to endure lectures from both of them." Dante nodded and he said "You know it. Just don't overexert yourself like that ever again. A wise man once said; there is no progress without recess. You need to give your body some rest to adapt to the training." Naruto sighed and he said "Don't bother with a lecture…I already had enough of that…first Itachi, then you in the field, then Itachi again, Kyuubi and Abyss…" Dante gave Naruto a strange look and Naruto explained what happened when he was unconscious. Dante frowned and he said "That's strange and trust me…when I find something strange it's really awkward."

Blitz, who was nearby and heard the entire conversation without Dante and Naruto knowing it said "Trust me…Sigmund Freud would likely have some perverse psychological explanation for it…although all people like him are lunatics." Naruto looked strange at Blitz and he asked "Did you hear all of that?" Blitz smiled and he said "Just that Itachi and his Devil arm appeared in your sub-conscious." Naruto glared at Blitz and he said "Just don't tell the rest about it." Blitz's smile intensified and he said "Your secret is safe with me…" Naruto nodded and he asked "So…who is this Sigmund Freud?" Blitz shook his head and he said "No one important…just someone who descended to the dark side of the human psyche. So…how are you feeling?" Naruto moved his gaze away and he said "Like I overexerted myself…" Blitz looked serious and he said "I see you got the sarcasm from Dante. You are lucky that you have devil blood inside of you or else you would have some serious damage." Naruto made a weak gesture and he said "I know…save the lecture." Blitz shrugged and he said "It isn't my place to lecture you." He was ready to leave the room but he held back on the threshold of the room and he said "Ah yes…before I forget…the Devil may cry agency received an assignment. It isn't an urgent matter but it would be a perfect field-exam for the students. I suggest to take a look at it when you are up and about."

Blitz started to walk again and soon he was out of sight. Naruto shook his head and he said "Since when is he so diligent?" Dante smiled and he said "He takes this program seriously." Suddenly Dante looked seriously and he said "You should rest. I will keep the women away from you until you are recovered. Women who are worried can be more exhausting than the training you did." Naruto smiled and he said "They are just concerned. Women aren't so bad…although I have doubts about my mom." Dante nodded and he said "Just rest…Vergil and I felt something strange…a strange, powerful aura and you are an easy target right now." Naruto nodded and he said "I already heard from Abyss and Kyuu. I'll be more careful in the future. But you must understand that I am not useful for anyone the way I am now. I am too weak to protect myself or anyone that I hold dear." Dante looked surprised at Naruto and he said "When did Vergil transform you into his mini-me?" Naruto chuckled and he said "I am still myself. I simply need to get stronger to ensure my own life." Dante stood up and he said "The last few years I have trained you well and I trust you enough to know that you can resist the temptations of power. But know this, if I see any change in you for the worst that I will deal with you myself, even if you are like a son to me. Understand?" He spoke the last sentence with a cold, empty glare in his eyes and Naruto nodded and said "Yes…I wouldn't want it any other way."

After that conversation a month has passed. Naruto recovered quickly. He got the lectures from his mother and Haku, like he and Dante expected and after many promises to take it easy they let him off the hook. He started training in a more efficient but less dangerous way. That month not many things happened unless one small event…

10 days after the training incident Tayuya couldn't resist herself from taking a look in the vault, although Naruto forbid it. We humans are a rebellious and curious race and if someone lays a restriction on us, the temptation to break it only gets stronger. So no one could blame Tayuya from satisfying her curiosity. In the night she softly left her room and sneaked to the lower levels. When she was absolutely sure no one noticed her, she entered the vault. She looked around but she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She saw a few weapons, a few crates and a few objects covered with sheets.

Her attention was drawn to a set of gauntlets. She slowly walked towards it and her fingers reached out to touch it. Before she could touch she heard a voice saying "My soul will not be corrupted by someone who is unworthy!" Tayuya immediately drew her hand back and amazed she asked "You can talk?" The gauntlet remained silent for a second or two but then it said "So you are not just unworthy but also ignorant. Prepare to face the punishment for such an insult!" The gauntlets started to float towards Tayuya and it started to emit an eerie light. Tayuya stepped back, a little bit afraid for the things to come. Suddenly lightning filled the room and a woman appeared. Her skin was darker than regular humans…more blue. Her red hair and red eyes seemed to glow in the dark and she said "You are going too far Beowulf! She isn't your enemy!" The gauntlets stopped and it said "Why are you involving yourself in this Nevan?" Nevan smiled and she said "I made a deal with Naruto regarding the safety of this girl." The gauntlets remained silent but then it said "The young devil? The apprentice of the sons of Sparda?" Nevan smiled and she said "You didn't get the whole story? Naruto is the cousin of the two and thus the heir of Sparda's powers…the same power that defeated you. It is his wish that this girl isn't to be harmed." Beowulf seemed to be hesitating but then it said "If it is his wish, it's also the wish of Dante and Vergil. I won't harm the girl." And the gauntlets flew back to the wall.

Tayuya turned around and she said "Thank you for your help. I wouldn't know what would have happened when it attack." Nevan gave a cocky smile and she said "You would have died. Make no mistake…I didn't do it to save you because it was the 'good' thing to do…I have my own agenda. Get out of here before you piss off more devil arms." Tayuya gave Nevan a strange look and instead of leaving she asked "Devil arms?" Nevan shook her head and she said "You are really clueless aren't you? Devil arms are weapons made out of the essence of demons. Some are created with the demons submission…others are created by chance." Tayuya looked strangely at the strange woman and she asked "And you are a devil arm as well?" Nevan nodded and with a challenging smirk she said "Aren't you bright? Anyway…you shouldn't be here…go." Tayuya suddenly nodded and she carefully left the vault.

_The next morning_

Naruto was in his room. He started to train again although Dante and Blitz told him to take it easy. Naruto was deep in thought but suddenly he noticed that bats appeared. They took the form of Nevan and Naruto looked at her. She stared right back at him but none of them said a word. Nevan was really testing Naruto's patience and eventually he asked "Is there something you want Nevan?" Nevan smiled, walked to the chair in the room, sat down and she said "Your lady friend entered the vault last night." Naruto looked up and he said "I see. Were there any problems?" Nevan smiled and she said "Indeed. Beowulf didn't seem to appreciate the attention of your lady friend." Naruto nodded and with a teasing smirk he said "Well…a promise is a promise. I will take you along with one of my training sessions." Nevan glared at Naruto and while small currents of purple electricity ran over her body, she hissed "One training session? We agreed that you would take me along for three days." Naruto smirked and he said "I know…" Nevan relaxed and she said "Normally I am the teaser and not the one that is being teased…be careful because what goes around comes around…" and then she disappeared. Naruto shook his head and he said "It was just a small tease…she can be so melodramatic…"

Naruto kept his promise to Nevan and when he started to train normally again he took her with him. Although he wasn't training as intense as before, it was still pretty hard. Even Dante, who went along a few times, was surprised with the progress Naruto made. The days passed quickly and the day for the last test of the program was near…

_With Naruto_

Naruto went to the library in the Namikaze estate. He was meeting Blitz, Dante, Vergil, his father and Trish there to speak about last test of their students. They were sitting around the big table when he arrived and he sat down. Blitz nodded and he said "So…we are all here. Let's begin." The rest nodded and Blitz said "Dante asked me to prepare a test that would be challenging but not life-threatening for the students. I have three assignments here that would be perfect for each group." Vergil glared at Blitz and he said "Just say what you have to say and don't act like this meeting is a matter of life and death. Say what the assignments entail." Blitz sighed and he said "And I memorized an entire speech…oh well…shit happens. The first assignment is for the Intelligence group, led by yours truly. Some children of rich people are acting…strange lately. They go away in the middle of the night and return early in the morning while they never did that. The rich people don't talk about it because they have a reputation to uphold. One of those concerned parents thinks that a demon or something else is involved and they asked our assistance. This might be a wild goose chase but it is a good training for the students."

Dante nodded and he said "I agree…what is the second?" Blitz went through some papers he brought along and he said "Ah yes…the second is a perfect mission for the group of Trish. A foreign book merchant was robbed." Trish glared at Blitz and she asked "What does that have to do with us?" Blitz sighed and he said "I wasn't finished. Apparently one of the books is very dangerous. He found it in a cave somewhere and he said that someone who reads that book will be cursed for life. He suspects a few people and he also gave the locations. A visit to those locations might be…rewarding." Trish nodded and she said "Fine…a stealth mission it is. Get in and out without being noticed." Blitz nodded and he said "For Dante and Vergil…there have been sightings of strange creatures near the border." Dante smiled and he said "Locate and eliminate…Vergil and I don't even have to get our hands dirty." Blitz nodded and he said "And the last for Naruto and Minato…" The two sat up and Blitz said "We got an assignment from a priest by the name of Father Yadaka. He lives in an abbey near Tanzuku town." Naruto seemed to think and he said "Isn't there a festival going on there?" Blitz shook his head and he said "That one is already over and it isn't relevant. Father Yadaka says that he is getting complaints from his community that the crimes, violence and the gambling are intensifying greatly over the last few weeks."

Naruto nodded and he said "So we now have two missions for the fight division, one for the stealth division and one for the Intelligence division." Blitz nodded and he said "I already divided the students in missions by specialization. Blitz gave each one a sheet and the group looked at their group. Trish asked "Why is Minato in my team? Isn't he the leader together with Naruto?" Blitz shook his head and he answered "Yes it's true but his knowledge of the elemental country, the people and his ability to move at high speeds makes him perfect for your mission." Trish nodded and she asked "And then Kurenai and Hinata…strange choice." Blitz smiled and he said "Not as strange as you might think. Hinata's byakugan is perfect for stealth missions and Kurenai's genjutsu might prevent trouble when the need arises." Trish looked at Blitz a she said "You really thought this through." Blitz wanted to answer but suddenly Dante said "NOOO…why Blitz…why?" Blitz gave Dante a strange look and he asked "What are you talking about?" Dante pointed at the sheet and he asked "Why is Gai in our group? I can live with Neji because he is quiet but Gai is annoying and distracting." Vergil raised one eyebrow and he asked "Distracting?" Dante nodded and he said "I saw you focusing at his eyebrows to Vergil…they are creepy." Vergil suddenly looked off-focus but then he shook his head and he said "Really…even though I am your brother I can't understand what your problem is. Blitz, ignore Dante. Your selection is good enough."

Blitz nodded and he said "I choose Shikamaru, Shino and Anko for my team. Shikamaru can analyze information quickly and form a strategy for every situation. Shino's insects can gather information for him and Anko already has some experience with information gathering." Naruto nodded and he said "And Kakashi, Sasuke and Itachi are in my group…a little bit too convenient Blitz. People might say that we are giving favors." Blitz shook his head and he said "I only chose that group of people because they already worked with you. They don't have to get used to you or each other. With every choice I also had the favored relations in the back of my head…like the Uchiha brothers and Kurenai and Hinata. But do we all agree to this?" Everyone nodded and Blitz said "Then it's settled. We will give the students the news tomorrow. "

_Later that night_

Tayuya was walking in the estate. Normally, when she didn't have anything to do, she liked to wonder in the estate. Although she lived here for a while, she had trouble to settle in. Naruto understood that something like that wouldn't happen quickly although he did his best to talk with her when he had time to spare. But today he had a brilliant idea and he was happy that he met her in one of the corridors. He said "Hey Tayuya, how are you doing?" Tayuya made a waving gesture and she said "Not much. I'm bored, as usually when it gets dark." Naruto smiled and he said "Well…I might have an idea to fix that." Tayuya gave Naruto an interesting look and she asked "What is it?" Naruto waved his index finger in front of her and he said "If I told that it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Just follow me." And he turned around and started to walk. Tayuya gave him a strange look but still she followed him. They went up the stairs and Naruto stopped in front of her room. He opened the door and he said "It's on your bed."

Tayuya glared and she hissed "If it is a teddy bear with a heart on it I will rip you to shreds." Naruto started to laugh and he said "I am not that foolish and I know you aren't the type who would like that. I got something much better." Tayuya gave him a suspicious glare but then she shrugged and went into the room. She saw a long, wooden box on her bed and she gave Naruto a questioning glare. He smiled and he said "Open it…it's yours. And it is too small to be a teddy bear" She walked to the bed and she opened the box. She suddenly shrieked when she saw a beautiful flute. It was an excellent flute and by the looks of it, it would be quite expensive. Naruto started to lean on the doorpost and he said "Now you won't get bored at night. When you get bored, play on the flute." Tayuya was very happy with it because her previous flute was lost when Kimimaro attempted to kill her.

While she was still looking at the flute she said "Thank you…but what is the occasion?" Naruto smiled and he said "There is no special occasion…it's just a gift from a friend…that isn't so strange is it…" Suddenly Naruto stopped talking when he saw something wet dripping on the floor. Tayuya tried to keep her voice normal when she said "I never got a present before…" But despite her attempt to keep her voice normal, her voice was unsteady.

Naruto looked serious. He realized that she wasn't crying for the present itself, but because she was in an emotional conflict. She was crying for the person that she was before Naruto found her and the person she could have been if she never met Orochimaru. He went to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. They kept standing like that until Tayuya tears stopped.

They moved away from each other and Tayuya wiped her face clean while she said "Sorry…I don't know what went over me." Naruto smiled and he said "Don't worry about it. Sometimes tears can release you from emotions that are a burden." Tayuya's face was dry now and she said "I really needed that. Thank you for the gift…it's…sweet." Naruto smiled and he said "Perhaps you can play for me sometime." Tayuya started to yawn and Naruto said "You should catch some rest. You look tired. Tomorrow you probably feel much better."

Tayuya nodded and gave Naruto a faint smile. Although she felt tired she also felt that she had changed…like her past and the terrible things she had done went away with the tears. Naruto turned around and while he closed the door he said "Sweet dreams Tayuya." Tayuya nodded and she said "You too. Good night."

_The next day_

Blitz, Naruto, Minato, Dante, Vergil and Trish were standing in front of the students who followed the program. Blitz stepped forward and he cleared his throat. After he did a few times he turned around to the leaders and he said "I'm terrible at this man…are you sure that I have to tell this?" Vergil gave him and ruthless glare and he said "Yes. Just do it." Blitz sighed and he said "Man oh man…all right…uhm…" Dante sighed and he said "Just get on with it. We don't have all day." Blitz growled and he said "Fine…I'm getting to it." He turned to the group and he said "As you might all know the program is nearing its end. You all learned a lot and have grown stronger. However, there is still a final test. You are being divided in four groups and each group will get a different mission with a different specialization."

A few people nodded and Blitz continued "One mission will be led by me. It's a mission to gather information and its right here in Konoha. The people who are joining me are Shikamaru Nara, Anko Mitarashi and Shino Aburame. I chose Shikamaru for his intellect, Anko for her experience and Shino for his abilities." The three people nodded and Blitz continued "The other group is stealth. You people need to investigate some locations without being seen and the mission is led by Trish." Some people swallowed something away and some were clearly praying that it wasn't them. Trish whispered to Dante "I am not _that_ bad am I?" Dante swallowed something away and he said "Of course not…they are overreacting." Trish glared at Dante and she said "Sarcasm doesn't suit you…" Dante was saved a reply when Blitz continued "The people who are joining her in this mission are Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata Hyuuga and Minato Namikaze. Kurenai's genjutsu's, Hinata's visual jutsu and Minato's speed are important criteria for choosing all of you."

Without caring about their responses, Blitz moved to the next group and he said "Then there will be two groups with different missions. One looks like a simple seek and destroy mission and that one is led by Dante and Vergil. They will be accompanied by Might Gai and Neji Hyuuga. Their abilities are too obvious to be explained. The last mission might be the one that is the most difficult. It is in Tanzuku town and it can be that the group has to fight after a short investigation. The group is led by Naruto and he will be accompanied by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. I choose this group because they worked together in the past and because their individual capabilities." Blitz looked around and he saw that everyone nodded and he said "Then go along with your leaders and they will give you the details." The groups scattered and they started to move away.

_With Naruto_

Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke were standing together and Naruto said "Well…let's make this quick. There is a certain Father Yadaka who lives in an abbey near Tanzuku town. Something strange is going on there and our job is to get to the bottom of this matter and eliminate the problem. If it is a demon this exam is a success but if there isn't we will have a nice fieldtrip." Kakashi nodded and Itachi asked "But I guess there are certain indicators why that Father Yadaka requested the help of the Devil may cry agency." Naruto nodded and he said "The people who go to the abbey to pray told him that the violence, crime and gambling are spiraling out of control." Kakashi looked at the sky and on a light tone he Tanzuku town always was a town of gambling. Gambling normally walks hand in hand with violence so I wouldn't say that it is strange." Naruto smiled and he said "You are right about that but the people know this as well so it must be especially bad this time." Kakashi nodded and he said "You have a point." Sasuke shook his head and he said "We will find out when we get there. When are we leaving?" Naruto shrugged and he said "The sooner the better." Kakashi stretched out and he said "I can be ready in an hour if it is necessary." Itachi and Sasuke nodded and they said "We are always prepared." Naruto smiled and he said "Fine…then we will meet each other in one hour and a half by the entrance gate. Don't be late." Sasuke looked insulted and he said "I am never late." Naruto smiled and he said "I wasn't talking to you or Itachi." Kakashi's visible eye turned white and he cried out "Were you talking about me?" Naruto chuckled, shrugged and he said "I know it isn't your fault…all those black cats that cross your path, the old ladies you need to help to cross the streets and of course losing your way on the path of life are quite annoying." Kakashi growled and he said "Darn it…I won't be late okay…" Naruto kept on smiling and the group scattered.

_One hour and a half later_

Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke were waiting at the entrance of Konoha. Naruto was tapping with his feet on the ground and he said "He's late…" Itachi shook his head and he said "Were you expecting he came on time?" Naruto nodded and he said "He may be a slacker at times but when he says that he will do something, he normally does it." The three suddenly startled when they heard a voice saying "Were you expecting someone or are we ready to go?" Naruto looked up and he saw Kakashi lying comfortably on the gate. He glared at Kakashi and he asked "How long have you been lying there?" Kakashi shrugged and he said "Ten minutes before Itachi arrived." Naruto sighed and he said "We are all here…let's go."

The group was on its way to Tanzuku town but they didn't know that they were being followed from a distance. Two similar dressed men were looking at them. They both wore a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it and they were wearing big hats made of straw with bells on them. One was clearly taller than the other one and he said "Are we going to take them on the road?" The smaller one shook his head and he said "No. With those others with him it would be too dangerous…even for us." The other started to chuckle in a mocking manner and he said "What's the matter? Scared?" The other started to sigh and he said "No…I'm cautious…you should try it one time. We can easily take that Sasuke out but I am worried about Kakashi Hatake and especially Itachi Uchiha. Plus we don't know anything about the nine-tails jinchuuriki." The other chuckled and he said "He looks like a big shot…especially with that big sword strapped on his back. But those are the easiest to catch." The other looked him straight in the eye and he said "We will do this my way." The other shrugged and he said "Fine…I will follow your lead…like I always do."

_In Tanzuku town_

Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke were walking in the almost empty streets of Tanzuku town. It was very quiet and peaceful. They almost couldn't believe that crime would be committed here. Kakashi said "It's quiet." Itachi looked around like he could be attacked and he said "Too quiet for Tanzuku town." Sasuke nodded and he said "I heard it is a city of commerce and those are usually livelier than this." Naruto nodded and he said "Let's go to the abbey…perhaps Father Yadaka can tell us some more."

They quickly reached the abbey and they entered the big building. They saw only man in the big room. It appeared that he was reading something. When he noticed that he got visitors he closed the book and he said "I told you people before that we don't give money for gambling. The money we receive is to relieve the suffering of those who are troubled." Naruto stepped forward and he asked "Are you Father Yadaka?" The older man looked at Naruto, nodded and he said "Yes I am Father Yadaka. Can I help you?" Naruto smiled and he said "Perhaps but our intention is to help you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am with the Devil may cry agency." A happy look appeared on Father's Yadaka's face and he said "I am pleased to hear that. I almost gave up hope you would come. I heard from a friend the Devil may cry agency is experienced with strange cases." Naruto nodded and he said "That we are. We already went through Tanzuku town and we noticed that it is very quiet." Father Yadaka nodded and he said "Yes…most people are resting right now. They will wake up tonight." Itachi said with a calm voice "A strange time to be resting. Mostly people do that at night." Father Yadaka nodded and he said "Indeed but now the people sleep in daylight and live at night…if you call it living." Sasuke gave Father Yadaka a strange look and he asked "What do you mean?" Father Yadaka let out a hopeless sigh and he said "The people in Tanzuku town now only life of gambling, stealing, fighting and other things that will lead straight to a dark place when this life ends."

Kakashi shook his head and he said "But eventually their money runs out…" Father Yadaka gave Kakashi a sad smile and he said "It's like an infinite circle. Gamble and lose money and you need to steal money to gamble again. Gamble and win money, spend it at the brothel and steal money to gamble some more. The money never leaves town…they only change from owner." Naruto looked seriously and he said "And you think that a demon is involved?" Father Yadaka nodded and he said "I do. The people of Tanzuku town are good people. Of course some are more trustworthy than others but now it looks like their good nature is transformed into something evil." Suddenly Itachi seemed to remember something and he asked "But what about children? Don't tell me that children are…?" Father Yadaka shook his head and he said "Thank goodness the children aren't affected. But Tanzuku town is too dangerous for them now and their parents can't be trusted. My brothers and sisters took them someplace safe and I am the only one here." Sasuke looked strange and he asked "Why?" Father Yadaka smiled and he said "I'm old…I have no other family besides the people who serve the greater goal here. Someone had to wait for you and had to warn tourists about the danger here." Naruto smiled and he said "That is very brave of you. Can you remember anything else? Something strange that happened before this all happened?" Father Yadaka seemed to think but eventually he shook his head and he said "I normally don't leave the abbey so I don't know much more than I already told you. I am sorry for that." Naruto shook his head and he said "You have nothing to apologize for. Thank you for your information. We will have to wait until nightfall. Be safe Father." Father Yadaka nodded and he said "You to my son." And Naruto and the others left the room.

They went back to Tanzuku town and Itachi said "I don't trust him. He is hiding something." Kakashi nodded and he said "You noticed it as well?" Itachi nodded and he said "He looked nervous through the entire conversation and he kept looking at all of us." Naruto smiled and he said "Of course he is hiding something but the question is: what is he hiding and is it related to the things that are happening here? We will find out soon enough but first we are going to assess how worse the situation is."

_Later_

The sun started to go down and sounds started to fill Tanzuku town. Lights went on and people started to walk the streets. Most people were wearing old clothes or rags and they looked underfed. Red lines around their eyes indicated that they were suffering from fatigue and they obviously needed a bath or shower. The strange thing was that they didn't go to a store or a bathhouse…they went straight to the many casino's that existed in Tanzuku town. Kakashi sighed and he said "It looks like we have no other choice than to go to the casino." Itachi looked at Kakashi and he said "The problem isn't to go into a casino…but who to talk to." Naruto smiled and he said "That would be easy." Itachi gave Naruto a questioning glare and Naruto explained "Look at them…the villagers are all filthy, underfed and fatigued. We just have to find the person who looks the most regular." Sasuke nodded and he said "Good thinking!" and the group went to one of the casinos.

_In the casino_

The group arrived in the casino. It was almost completely full and it was hard to move in the crowd. The screams of loser, the cheerful joy of winners and the sound of coins were heard. Naruto looked carefully around and suddenly he saw someone who stood out. The man was sitting in the corner. Unlike the other people he was fat…almost obese. The group went to the big man and they were standing in front of him. The man didn't look interested and with a high, shrieking voice he said "I don't give loans. Scram."

A cocky smirk appeared on Naruto's face and he said "Have you ever seen someone like him Itachi?" Itachi shook his head in a comical manner and with a plain voice he responded "I can't say I haven't." Naruto smirked and he said "I certainly haven't…I only heard stories about people with double chins but I thought it was just an urban legend." The man sat right up and he cried out "You people come to MY casino and insult me! Who the hell do you think you are?" Naruto suddenly looked serious and he said "We are from an agency. Someone summoned are aid because strange things are happening in this town and it looks like he is right. We think you can tell us more about." The big man look surprised at the group and he asked "What makes you say that?" Naruto's glare intensified and while he pointed on the villagers he said "Look at them! They aren't even shadows of their former selves anymore! They are fatigued and underfed. And look at you…well dressed, well fed and you don't even look half as dirty as those people here."

The two eyes of the big man went from the left to the right and suddenly he called two of his bouncers. With a calm voice he said "You two…bring these gentlemen outside. They are not welcome here." The two were ready to get physical but a quick move from Kakashi and Sasuke was enough to disable them. The big man stood up and he cried out "What are you doing!" Then, faster than the eye could see, Naruto rushed forward, grabbed the big man by the throat, smacked him against the wall without releasing his grip and he said "We want answers." The big man seemed to hesitate a little bit but Naruto pushed him harder against the wall and he said "Tell me what you know!" The man looked frightened at Naruto and he said "I don't know anything…I swear!" Naruto sighed and he said "Itachi…can you make him more cooperative?" Itachi smirked and he said "Probably." Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened then, the big man was looking in two red eyes with a strange pattern in it. The man started to sweat and he said "Those eyes…you must be an Uchiha!" Naruto smirked and he said "You heard of them? Good…then you know that they have abilities that are perfect for situations like these." The big man started to shake his head and he said "All right…I talk…just keep that Uchiha away from me." Naruto smirked and he said "Now we're talking…so…shall we begin?"

The big man nodded and he said "It happened around 15 days when the first people started to act strange. People that I only knew as hard workers and people who spend their money elsewhere suddenly started to gamble. Three days later my customers quadrupled." Naruto sighed and he said "That isn't what I want to hear. Did something special happen between 20 and 15 days ago?" The big man seemed to think but then he shook his head and he said "Not really…we got a delivery of rice because our stocks were running low, a new villager arrived, people were preparing for the next festival and a child got an accident. That's all." Naruto glared at the big man and he asked "The new villager…what is his name?" The big man looked at Naruto and he said "You are suspecting the new villager? It's a dead end. The new villager immediately went to the abbey. Her name is Marasa Yadaka." Naruto looked up and he asked "Like in Father Yadaka?" The big man nodded and he said "Yes…she is his younger sister." Naruto looked strange but then he mumbled to himself "Guess she went along with the other people of the abbey…" Although Naruto mumbled softly the big man could hear it and he said "No. I see her wandering the street in the middle of the day. The strange thing is that I never see her at night."

Naruto looked up, released the big man and he said "We have all we need. Itachi, Kakashi and Sasuke…let's go." They turned around without giving the big man any attention and Itachi said "You think the sister of our employer is related to the strange things that are happening here?" Naruto nodded and he said "No doubt about it. She walks the streets at the middle of the day and she sleeps at night…apparently she is the only one." Sasuke looked interested at Naruto and he asked "You think she is a demon?" Naruto got a pondering look on his face and he said "Either that or she is a woman with special powers." Kakashi nodded and he said "So our objective is to find her…but what will we do when we do?" Naruto smirked and he said "That's something for you to decide…it's your exam. Let's return to the abbey and ask Father Yadaka some…painful questions."

_Later in the abbey_

Father Yadaka was still sitting in the same position as when the group first met him. Without looking up from his book he said "I have trouble to sleep at night lately. It's strange because I normally wake up at 6 o'clock in the morning to pray." Naruto gave Itachi a nod and he stepped forward and said "Father Yadaka…we went into town and we asked some questions to certain people." Father Yadaka closed his book, turned around and he asked "Did you find anything out?" Itachi was looking at Father Yadaka's face and he noticed that there were some stress indicators. Itachi glared at the Father and he said "Yes we did. It happened between twenty and fifteen days ago…the same time when your sister arrived." Father Yadaka sighed and he said "I see…" Sasuke glared at the Father as well and he said "You already knew about it." Father Yadaka nodded and he said "Yes…but knowing something and believing it are two different matters. When it comes to your own family even the strongest faith can't prevent you from seeing the truth."

Kakashi stepped forward and he asked "But why this charade? Writing the Devil may cry agency for help while you knew what the problem could be?" The Father gave him a warm smile and he said "Look at me. I'm old and weak. Tanzuku town in its current condition is no place for me. I needed someone who could give me certainty." Itachi looked serious and he said "I think it is time to come clean." Father Yadaka sighed again and he said "My sister…when she was thirteen she was in an accident that almost killed her. She was dead for two minutes before a doctor could reanimate her and after that she never was the same. Suddenly she had some strange capabilities…a divine gift as we thought. But the problem is that she can't control her power." Naruto looked the Father in the eye and he said "Because she is asleep when her power activates right?" Father Yadaka nodded and he said "But it was never as strong as it is now." Itachi seemed to think and Naruto noticed that he was searching through his memory. Finally Itachi remembered what he needed to know and he said "I read about this phenomenon. She was dead and now she is standing with one leg in this world and the other in the next. The reason why it is stronger now is because her memories are getting more powerful…the memories from when she was dead."

Father Yadaka gave Itachi a hopeful look and he asked "Is there a cure for that? Something that can contain Marisa's power?" Before Itachi could answer Naruto said "Unfortunately not. People tried in the past but when you destroy someone's memories on purpose…you also destroy the person. In pure science: the destruction of memories will cause a rupture in the balance of the psyche which causes the body to self-destruct." Father Yadaka shook his head and Naruto said "But there might be another reason why this is happening…but you are not going to like it." Father Yadaka looked at Naruto while he continued "People who went to the other side are more susceptible to be possessed by evil spirits. In that case the evil spirit is using Marasa's power to cause this."

Father Yadaka looked scared at Naruto and he said "And what happens then?" Naruto moved his gaze away and remained silent. Father Yadaka understood this sign and he said "In that case you have to kill my sister." Naruto nodded and Father Yadaka remained silent. After a short silence Itachi asked "Where is your sister now Father?" Father Yadaka looked at them and he said "I will tell…but not before you tell me what you are going to do with her." Naruto closed his eyes when Itachi said "If she can't help it she needs to go to somewhere else…somewhere without humans. But if she is possessed…we have no other choice." Father Yadaka looked nervous and he said "But she is a good person…she cares for the people around her. She is almost naïve to the evil that men do…"

Suddenly Naruto looked to the side and he said "People are coming…" With a hard sound the big door of the abbey opened and a group of people were standing at the opening. They looked at the group but they remained silent. Father Yadaka looked surprised at the people and he was ready to walk towards them but Naruto, who got an eerie feeling from the group, held him back and he said "Father…you should leave." Father Yadaka looked strangely at Naruto and he noticed that Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi were preparing themselves for battle. Father Yadaka looked at Naruto and he asked "Why? And why are your companions preparing themselves for something terrible?" Naruto kept glaring at the group and he said "They are being controlled. Is your sister here in the abbey?" Father Yadaka didn't seem to understand but he answered "Yes." Naruto nodded and he said "Kakashi…go with the Father and try to wake his sister up." Kakashi nodded and he left together with the Father.

The group started moving and Naruto said "Don't kill them…just knock them out cold. They can't be held responsible." Itachi and Sasuke nodded and then they rushed forward. Although the group had the advantage of numbers, they didn't seem to have any fighting abilities. They looked like wooden puppets that were being controlled by a child. Their reactions were sluggish and their attacks were completely ineffective. It didn't take long before the three ninja's knocked the group unconscious. Naruto looked at the door and he said "More are coming." Itachi nodded and he said "It would be best if we followed Kakashi and the Father." Naruto nodded and he said "You're right…let's go."

The three ninja's went the same way as Kakashi and the Father did. Eventually they arrived at a big wooden door that was open. They went into the room and Naruto saw a strange scene. Kakashi was lying on the ground…unconscious while a big hump was visible on the back of his head, which indicated that he was attacked from behind. On the bed there was a woman who was sleeping and the Father…was simply sitting on the chair. He mockingly looked at the group while a big grin covered his face.

Naruto immediately understood what happened and he said "You tricked us." The Father's smile widened and he said "Not completely but for the most part…yes. It's a shame that the control of my sister on the villagers is still too weak for good control. They are still too weak." Itachi shook his head like he couldn't believe it and he asked "But why? Why would you write a letter to the Devil may cry agency?" An annoyed look appeared on the Father's face and he said "Unfortunately my control on this vessel isn't perfect. There are times that the real Father comes out despite my efforts." Sasuke gave the Father a strange look and Naruto said "Your sister isn't possessed by an evil spirit…you are!" The Father smiled and he said "Very well noticed young one. The story I told was only half true…two children were caught in the accident…too bad I possessed the wrong person." Itachi shook his head and Naruto said "And since then you are tricking and torturing the real Father Yadaka. He probably didn't even know that he was possessed until recently."

The fake Father Yadaka started to laugh and he said "You humans are so easily tricked. The powers of the woman served my purpose and if I didn't lose control of Father Yadaka you people wouldn't have interfered. Too bad you all have to die." Now it was Naruto who started to smile and he said "Now how would you do that? Evil spirits like yourself don't have any special powers and you can't possess just anyone." The Father closed his eyes and he said "That's true…I don't have any special powers but the woman here has." The Father opened his eyes and he said "She will be the one that kills you." Suddenly it looked like that temperature of the room started to drop and the air became heavy. The three ninja's started to look around and Itachi said "What is happening Naruto?" Naruto kept looking around and he said "The room is…changing. I don't know into what."

While the room began to change, Father Yadaka seemed to change as well. His eyes became darker, he started to grow and black wings started to grow on his back. His face started to change…the lines became less visible, almost transparent. He looked like an eerie ghost…a true form of an evil spirit. The evil spirit started to laugh and he said "We are going to the beyond! I don't have my full power in Father Yadaka but in this realm I am mighty!"

Naruto got a serious look on his face and he said "Sasuke…Itachi…stay out of this. We have prepared you for many things but not for this. I will handle this." Itachi nodded but Sasuke asked "Why?" Naruto kept looking at the evil spirit and he said "If you lose here, you don't only lose your life…but also your soul. The evil spirit will probably take over one of our bodies if we fail." The evil spirit laughed and he said "Indeed. Your knowledge is astounding but do you really think you can beat me in this realm?" Naruto smirked and he said "Yes. This might be your realm but there is one thing you didn't take into account." The evil spirit looked mockingly at Naruto and he asked "And that is?" Naruto's smirk became wider and he said "Only humans are affected by this realm…but unfortunately for you I am not completely human." And when Naruto finished his sentence he activated his devil trigger. A fearful look appeared on the face of the evil spirit and he said "You…no…this can't be…this can't be happening to me!" With a dark voice Naruto said "**Oh yes…this is happening to you. I will make sure that you can't possess anyone ever again!**" The evil spirit started to scream and he started to emit a black aura that expended every second. Naruto started to emit a red aura that expended at well. The two auras connected and purple lightning started to fill the area.

The two aura's seemed to be in a deadlock but then Naruto's aura seemed to push back the black aura of the evil spirit. The evil spirit screamed to summon more power while Naruto only let out a soft growl. Naruto's red aura reached the evil spirit and it was send flying. It connected on the ground, started to roll a few feet before he came to a stop. He looked up and he saw Naruto standing near him. With eyes filled of hate he said "You haven't seen the last of me." Naruto's hard eyes drilled into those of the evil spirit and he said "**I doubt it.**" And he drove his blade into the chest of the spirit. A powerful light went out of its body that seemed to fill the area and then Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke were back in the room.

Itachi looked around and he saw that no one moved. He looked at Father Yadaka and he saw that his body was completely wasted. His skin looked grey, he could clearly see the bones beneath the almost transparent skin and his eyes were completely white. Itachi looked at it and Naruto said "When a spirit lives long enough in someone's body, the two life forms start to form a symbioses…one can't live without the other. Perhaps this is for the best." Itachi sighed and he said "What a shame." Naruto looked at the door and he said "People should turn back to normal soon. Let's see if we can wake up Kakashi and Marasa Yadaka. After that we can go back to Tanzuku town." The two Uchiha's agreed. Waking up Kakashi was quite easy but it took some time to wake up Marasa. After she woke up Naruto had to explain who they were and what happened. Despite the fact that she mourned the loss of her brother, she accepted the situation pretty fast. The only thing that troubled her was the fact that her power was used to influence innocent people and she wanted to pay for it and offered to pick up the children, brothers and sisters of the abbey.

The four people returned to Tanzuku town, which was returning back to normal although a lot of people wondered what happened. Tanzuku town was going to be all right but the group didn't leave immediately. It was late and it would be best to spend the night here. They went to a hotel, rented four rooms and soon the four people were sleeping.

_The next day_

Naruto was preparing himself to meet with the others when someone knocked on his door. He looked strange and he thought: _who could that be? Perhaps Sasuke who is getting impatient? _He shrugged and went to the door. He slowly opened it and suddenly he saw two similar dressed men. The smaller one moved his head up so that Naruto could see his eyes and he saw a sharingan. Naruto frowned and the smaller person said "Naruto Uzumaki…you will come with us." The larger man chuckled and he said "Shall I cut off his legs so that he doesn't run?" Naruto had enough of the strange two men and he said "I don't feel like going on a field trip with you two."

The smaller person took off his big hat and Naruto saw a man with long black hair. It fell just beneath his shoulders and a long bang went over the middle of his face. A diagonal scar was shown on his left cheek. The other removed his head as well and Naruto saw a blue face with small round eyes and razor sharp teeth. The blue man smirked and he said "You don't have a choice…you will come with us." And the tall man reached for the big sword that was strapped on his back…but before he could take it Naruto suddenly jumped over the two and with a second jump he made enough space between him and the two strange men.

The smaller man calmly moved his face towards Naruto and he said "You are pretty fast." Naruto looked at the two men and he said "I don't know what the two of you want but you can better leave me alone." The blue man started to smirk evilly and he said "This one has some spunk. Shall I take him on?" The smaller man wanted to answer but suddenly he heard someone saying "What's going on here?" The blue man looked back and he saw Itachi. The smaller man said "I should have known that you would show up here…you always had a knack of interfering my business." Itachi looked surprised and he said "That voice…" The blue man smirked and he said "Who is this man Madoka? He looks a bit like you." The other calmly turned to Itachi and he said "My cousin…Itachi Uchiha." The blue man's smirk became wider and he said "I thought all the Uchiha's were killed…by you." Itachi was shocked and he said "You were the one responsible? So that's the reason why we couldn't find the bodies of you and your brother…you two were the ones that did it." Madoka smiled and he said "My brother wasn't responsible…he is dead as well." Itachi shook his head in unbelief and he asked "But why…why?" Madoka's eyes started to glow with hatred and he said "The Uchiha clan was weak. They had the power to rule Konoha but they refused to."

Itachi glared at Madoka and he said "So you slaughtered everyone while I was away…" Madoka started to chuckle and he said "Yes…except your brother. My companion stopped me with that one…oh well…perhaps that was a mistake." Itachi got a stern look on his face and he asked "Your companion?" Madoka shook his head and he said "I shouldn't tell you everything cousin. And don't think about taking me on…a lot has changed over the years and you can't defeat me as easily as ten years ago." Itachi assumed a battle position and he said "This time I won't stop with scarring you…this time I am going for your head. Your vanity and ego took you too far and now it's time to pay the price." Madoka sighed and he said "I guess I really have to deal with you. Kisame, you take the jinchuuriki while I take care of this little problem."

Kisame nodded and he said "Fine by me but I won't make any promises that he will be completely intact." Madoka gave Kisame a quick glance and he said "As long as you don't kill him…we need the jinchuuriki alive." Kisame nodded and he took his big sword from his back while the other three were ready to attack…

_Itachi versus Madoka_

Itachi knew that Madoka would probably have grown stronger over the years. Madoka wasn't as strong as him when they were younger but time can change a man and he never underestimated a living opponent. Madoka on the other hand looked anxious to start the fight with Itachi. Unlike him he was convinced of his own power. He always had one trait that wasn't becoming; his own pride didn't know any boundaries and at this moment he thought back about the last time he lost to Itachi. This wasn't just a fight for his own survival…this was also a fight to heal his wounded pride.

Madoka rushed towards Itachi and made a fierce attack. His fist was on its way towards Itachi's face but Itachi simply deflected the attack. A fierce Taijutsu battle began and a beginner would say that Madoka had the upper hand. But an expert would clearly see that Itachi was very calm in this fight and he simply deflected, parried or dodged Madoka's attack. It was clear to the two that this wasn't going anywhere. The two distanced themselves from each other and Madoka said "I see you haven't lost your touch. You even improved." Itachi didn't respond and he only glared at Madoka who continued "But now we are going into another phase of battle…you might think that you know everything there is to the sharingan but to tell you the truth…you don't know anything." And while he spoke he closed his eyes and when he opened them his sharingan was changed. Four black, curly ellipses crossed each other in his eyes. Itachi startled and quickly activated his mangekyo sharingan. Madoka looked strange and he said "The mangekyo. I didn't suspect you activated that already." Itachi glared at Madoka and he said "Shisui was ready to rebel against Konoha…he got careless and the ANBU was on to him. As his friend I felt like he didn't deserve to be captured and tortured by the Intel-division for information who else was involved. I confronted and killed him."

Madoka simply looked at Itachi and he said "You always were a strange one. But enough of this…it's time we got serious."

_Naruto versus Kisame_

Kisame was looking mockingly at Naruto and he said "You should give up now…I wouldn't hurt you…too much." Naruto shook his head and he said "I always was stubborn. You called me a jinchuuriki so you know about the nine-tails…but tell me…what else do you know about me?" Kisame chuckled and he said "There is nothing else to know…I can certainly handle a simple chunin." Naruto smirked and he said "You would be surprised…" and suddenly he disappeared and appeared in front of Kisame. Kisame reacted quickly and he was just in time to block Naruto's attack while he thought: _He's fast…I should keep my guard up around this one_. Naruto kept smirking but Kisame noticed that his eyes didn't fit with his expression. They were as cold as ice…eerie and filled with knowledge they shouldn't have.

Kisame started to push and he development more power than Naruto anticipated so he was send flying towards the wall. Naruto turned his body so that his feet would hit the wall first. He noticed that Kisame wanted to follow up his attack so he quickly pushed himself off the wall and with his sword in front of him, he looked like a flying spear. Kisame held back and he had to jump to the side to evade the strange attack. Kisame evaded the attack and Naruto turned his body and landed on his feet. Kisame looked at Naruto and he thought: _What is this kid? I shouldn't have any trouble with him. _Naruto glared at Kisame and he said "It's time to take up the pace…don't you agree." Kisame smirked again and he said "Why not…I can use a good workout." Naruto looked serious and he said "It will be more than just a workout…" and he rushed towards Kisame and he attacked fiercely with Repent. Kisame had to switch between attack and defense quickly at this high paced battle. He blocked one of Naruto's strike and he thought: _This jinchuuriki makes quite the swordsman. He takes every opportunity and his can quickly change between attack and defense…pretty impressive._ Kisame pushed Naruto's sword away and Naruto turned with the way he was pushed in and slashed towards Kisame, who simply evaded but he noticed that he got a cut on his cheek.

He wiped the blood away with his thumb and he thought: _I am sure I dodged the sword…wait…what is that? _Kisame looked at Repent and he saw that red energy was wrapped around it. Naruto smirked and he said "I see you figured it out…" Kisame shook his head and he thought: _A red aura…can he already use the energy from the beast within? _Naruto started to thrust his sword forward and the red aura made its way towards Kisame. Kisame used his sword to block it and the energy disappeared and he said "That's a nice trick but not quite effective against me. My sharkskin devours chakra so I can block that attack." Suddenly Kisame looked strangely at his sword while it started to shudder strangely and the red aura it absorbed leaked out of it. Naruto smirked and he said "It looks like he doesn't like that kind of chakra…" Kisame looked strange and he thought: _That's strange…sharkskin normally eats any kind of chakra…even those of a jinchuuriki…unless…it isn't chakra at all. _

Naruto threw his sword in the air, which started to float above him and he said "Time to end this fight…" He started to weave hand signs and when he was done he said in his head: _**Devil art: Sword tornado**_Repent started to emit a red light but then it started to fly towards Kisame. He raised his sword to deflect Repent but before it reached him the sword went to the side. Kisame's eyes followed the sword and he noticed it started to circle around him faster and faster until it looked like he was surrounded by hundred swords. He felt something cutting his arm while it looked like the swords didn't come near him. The sword started to move even faster and Kisame got a bad feeling about this…

_With Itachi and Madoka_

Madoka was breathing heavily after another attack that was successfully deflected by Itachi. He noticed that he underestimated Itachi. Madoka grew a lot in strength and knowledge over the years and he thought that he was superior to Itachi. But now he had to admit that Itachi was at the same level as him…no…Itachi was even better. Although Madoka was consumed by his pride and vanity, he was also realistic. He knew that even if he won this fight, he would be severely weakened. His strongest abilities consumed a lot of chakra and he would only use them as a last resort. He quickly looked at Kisame to see how he was doing. If he was doing fine he could accept the risk of being wounded or being weakened because his chakra was running low.

He saw that Kisame was in danger by Naruto's technique and now he was faced by a difficult decision: Or he saved Kisame but then they would have to retreat or he could take the risk to take Itachi head on in the hope that Kisame would pull through. He quickly analyzed his options and he chose to save Kisame.

The next scene only took a second: Madoka disappeared and then he appeared with Kisame next to him. Kisame quickly looked at Madoka and he said "You know that technique consumes too much chakra Madoka." Madoka started to pant even heavier and he said "I had no choice…" Kisame nodded and with sharkskin he made a hole in the wall next to him. He quickly got a hold on Madoka, who had trouble with standing on his own two feet and jumped through the hole. Itachi quickly ran to the hole to chase the two men but when he looked outside he didn't see any trace of them. Itachi sighed and he said "They are gone. What was that all about?" Naruto shook his head and he said "I don't know but I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of them…"

_With Dante and Vergil_

Dante, Vergil, Gai and Neji were sitting around a fire. They were camping in the open air near a lake. The mission was a success because demons did infest the area and the group quickly took care of them. They were just low level demons and Gai and Neji held their own pretty well. Suddenly Vergil looked intensely at the forest and then he looked at his brother. Dante noticed it as well and he made a barely invisible nod a Vergil. Vergil stood up and started to walk to the forest and Gai asked "Where are you going?" Vergil stopped in his tracks and he said "I'm going for a walk." And he started moving again. Gai gave Dante a strange look but Dante simply shrugged.

Vergil had a strange feeling…he felt like he was being pulled towards a certain direction and now he decided to follow it. Finally he reached a clearing and he saw a man. Two cold eyes were looking at him but the strange man didn't say anything. Since Vergil didn't feel like talking as well, the next minute passed without a single word being spoken. Suddenly the air felt heavy and portals appeared where normally demons came out of. They did come out but before Vergil could eliminate them, the strange man unsheathed one his two sword and made quick work out of the demons. After he was done, he sheathed his sword again and returned to his first position. Eventually Vergil said "I thought you would join them in their effort to take me down." The man looked at him and he said "Where would be the honor in that?" Vergil gave him a smirk that visualized his resentment for low level demons and he said "I don't meet many devils that use that word…and even less who uphold it." A faint smile appeared on the man's face and he said "True." The man looked at Vergil and he said "A calm appearance…just as calm as he is inside. Dressed in blue. You must be Vergil." Vergil glared at the man and he said "So you know my name. That might be considered rude since you haven't given your name." The man gave Vergil a serious look and he said "Names are irrelevant…only one's skill and character are important."

Vergil gave the man a strange look. He had quite some people knowledge but he couldn't figure out this man. Vergil got a stern look on his face and he asked "What is your intent?" A little bit of humor appeared in the man's eyes and he said "If you haven't figured that out yet I would be seriously disappointed…I am here to kill you." And suddenly he rushed towards Vergil while he drew one of his blades. Vergil immediately unsheathed Yamato and he blocked the man's attack. The man looked at the sword and he said "That sword…" The arm of the man seemed to tremble a little bit but it immediately turned steady again. The situation became stranger by the minute…why was the man surprised by the sword? Vergil didn't understand but he had other things on his mind. The man attacked again and the two men started a sword battle that few people ever saw. The high pace and intensity made it happen that leafs were send into the air and it looked like the two were fighting in a whirlpool made out of leafs.

The two swords clashed and quickly after that the two jumped away from each other, jumping through the whirlpool of leafs. The leafs fell down and the two opponents were looking at each other. The man said "You are disciplined and skilled. It has been a long time since I met someone with those qualities." Vergil looked at the man and he said "I will take that as a compliment." The man smiled and he said "You should…but I will still kill you." And he rushed towards Vergil again. Vergil raised Yamato to block the attack but somehow the man was able to go through his defense and Vergil could feel how the man's sword went to his side. Vergil was just in time to avoid the most damage but he received a painful flesh wound. Vergil looked strange at his wound…it has been a long time since he was wounded in combat. He glared at the person and he sheathed Yamato. The man looked strange when Vergil sheathed his sword and bended through his knees. Suddenly Vergil unsheathed Yamato a little and the eyes of the man widened. He quickly jumped away from his position. With his jump he took a few leafs with him and he could see that the leafs were cut while he was just in time to leave his position.

He didn't have much time to think about it because he saw something move in the corner of his eye and he moved his sword in a perfect block position. He looked in the direction where the attack came from but he didn't saw Vergil…only a silhouette that looked like him. Vergil appeared behind him and the man said "Nice strategy…perfect timing. The stories I heard about you are true." Vergil said with a cold voice "This is the end for you." The man smiled and he said "Don't take things for granted…sometimes things aren't what they seem to be."

Vergil was ready to end the fight but suddenly the man's second sword started to move on his own and with amazing force it pushed Vergil away with its hilt while the man quickly eliminated Vergil's silhouette. The sword flew back and the man said "Thank you Hokori (Pride)." Vergil looked up at the man and he said "Hokori?" The man smirked and he said "Yes…the name of my sword. This one is Hokori and the other is Meiyo (Honor)." Suddenly the man was standing on top of Vergil and he said with a cold voice "But now it's over. You were a worthy opponent." The sword of the man came down, ready to end Vergil's life but it never came that far. A hard, clinging sound was heard. Vergil and the unknown man looked at the man who was holding the sword. It was Dante and he said "Virge…you all right?" Vergil nodded and he said "Yes…be careful. He is dangerous." Dante nodded and he said "Gotcha…" and while he spoke he pushed the sword of the man away and he immediately followed up with drive. The used the push Dante gave him to gain momentum and jumped away from the two brothers.

The man looked at Dante and he said "There is your other half…Dante. You two look a lot like your father when he was young." Without looking at Vergil Dante asked "Who is this guy Virge?" Vergil stood up and he said "I don't know but he is dangerous. We have to be careful." The man unsheathed his other sword and he said "So…it's two against one. This might be entertaining." Vergil glared at the man and he said "Don't hold back Dante…" Dante nodded and he said "I know…ready?" Vergil nodded and the two brothers moved in perfect synchronization towards the man. The two attacked from different angles but the man blocked them without too much effort. It looked like the man was on the losing end but then he increased the pace and the two brothers were now forced to defend. Dante saw an opening and he jumped, put Rebellion on his back and started to shoot at the man. The man deflected the bullets in a way so that they were redirected towards Vergil. Vergil quickly went to the ground to evade the bullets and he said "Dante, don't use your firearms." Dante holstered his weapons and the two brothers regrouped. They were surprised when the man sheathed his sword and said "You two are strong…but not ready yet. You should get ready for our next encounter because I won't hold back then." Dante glared at the man and he said "What's this? You are ending the fight." The man smirked and he nodded to his right. Vergil saw Neji and Gai running towards them and the man said "It's getting too crowded…heed my words…get stronger if you and the people on this planet want to live." Small currents appeared on his body and with the sound of thunder he disappeared.

Gai and Neji reached the two brothers and Gai said "We suspected you two might be in danger so we hurried our way over here. Who was that man?" Vergil glared at Gai and he said "He was a taste for things to come…let's go back. We need to prepare…"

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…that was another chapter. It took some time but I hope you all like it."

**Dante **"What? That's it? We barely had any part in this chapter!"

**Blitz **"Don't complain! What about me? What happens to my mission?" **Trish glared at Blitz and she said **"You? What about me? What about my mission?"

**Mnarutodbz sighed and he said **"Your two missions weren't as important as Naruto's and Dante's. I will tell about them the next chapter."

**Haku suddenly walks into the room and she says **"Mnarutodbz! I just read this chapter and you have some explaining to do!"

**Mnarutodbz looks scared and he said **"Don't tell me you are talking about that thing between Naruto and Tayuya?" **Haku shook her head and she said **"No I am not talking about that…I am talking about me! I barely get any input in the story. I barely fight."

**Mnarutodbz let out a sigh of relief and he said **"Don't worry…you will get your scene soon enough…anyway please review and perhaps your review appears in the next chapter!"


	16. Chapter 15: Penance

**Mnarutodbz **"Well people, this time I'm actually faster than normal…the downside is that I haven't received enough reviews. Anyway, I did receive some reviews about earlier parts of the story."

**Dante sighs and he says **"What? What is this? Flashback town?" **Mnarutodbz glares at Dante and he says **"Sorry but I guess the readers haven't thought up with any reviews so far. Anyway, let's kick things off with dante5986."

**Dante5986 **"awesome story. Some spelling errors so far and a few sections of sentences I can't for the life of me remember (I am reviewing so far for all the chapters I have read (I read to chapter 8 so far.)) I will probably leave another review after I finish the second half of what you have written so far.

(Also if I am right... yes, my name is like that as I am a huge fan of Dante's and have been since the first DMC game came out.)

**Mnarutodbz nods and he said **"I am a fan myself. I even bought the HD-collection for the xbox since recently…and I'm loving every second of it." **Dante smirks and he says **"Of course you do…everyone loves me…" **Mnarutodbz glares at Dante and he says **"I'm certainly loving the scenes with Vergil, Alastor…the first part of dmc1 that Trish kicks his ass…" **Dante growls and he says **"Sadistic bastard!" **Vergil suddenly laughs and he says **"Haha...good times…good times."

**Mnarutodbz looks at the reviews and he says **"The only one that remains is JerichoCross. I'm glad the story caught your interest. Anyway…those were the reviews."

**Suddenly Blitz walks in and he cries out **"But where are the screaming fans, the crying women?" **Vergil gave him a dangerous glare and he said **"Just…shut up." **Suddenly Jecht from Final Fantasy X *that I don't own* walks in and he says **"You stole my line you…what are you exactly? What are those clothes?" **Blitz snarls at Jecht and he says **"I don't steal so don't whine." **Suddenly Jecht gives Blitz a piece of paper and Blitz asks **"What's this?" **Jecht points his finger at Blitz and he says **"You just got served."

**Blitz sighs and suddenly he says Gaara. Blitz got a great idea and he says **"Hey Gaara…we have a cookie-salesman here. Do you want some?" **Jecht looks at Gaara, who suddenly froze up. Sand wrapped itself around Jecht and Gaara said **"SAND COFFIN!" **Jecht screams and then it was over. He was lying on the floor with several broken bones. Suddenly Blitz appeared above him and he says **"No man…you got served hahahaha."

**Mnarutodbz shakes his head and he says **"Idiots. Well…it's time for the story but before we start with that…" **Mnarutodbz turns to Gaara and he says **"Gaara…that man wasn't a cookie-salesman. He goes from door to door to raise money for the preservation of the Sahara-desert. Blitz tricked you so that he didn't have to pay." **Blitz's eyes widened and he cried out **"Now wait a minute! I didn't…" **Blitz suddenly stopped talking when he saw Gaara's glare, filled with hate and the will to destroy.**

***Next scene is censured…but I ensure you…its very painful for Blitz…***

**Mnarutodbz looks at Blitz's mangled body and he said **"Gaara really went overboard…the horror…the horror. Anyway…here is the disclaimer for the obvious reason…" **Mnarutodbz was interrupted when Blitz said with a high voice **"Before you get served hahahahahaha." **After this maniacal laugh he fell unconscious…**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry nor any characters used in this FANFICTION.

* * *

_With Naruto_

Naruto and Itachi were still standing in the hallway when Kakashi appeared. He looked at the ruined corridor and with a plain voice he asked "What happened here? Why does this corridor look so ruined?" Naruto glared at Kakashi and he said "I was attacked by two strange men. One I didn't know but Itachi knew the other." Itachi nodded and he said "Madoka Uchiha." Kakashi gave Itachi a strange look and he said "I thought all Uchiha's were killed several years ago." Itachi nodded and he said "I thought so as well…but I just found out that Madoka is responsible for that." Kakashi got a serious look on his face and he said "We should report this." Kakashi turned towards Naruto and he asked "But why were they after you? Almost everyone thinks that you are just a simple chunin." Naruto crossed his arms and he said "They weren't here for my devil powers…they were here for Kyuubi." Kakashi looked strange and he asked "Are you absolutely sure about that?" Naruto nodded and he said "They wanted to catch me alive. That either means that they want me as a prisoner or they want to extract Kyuubi from my body…which would be impossible if I died."

Kakashi nodded and he said "All right…we need to keep an eye out to them. Perhaps Jiraiya can find out something. He has a wide network and someone like Madoka Uchiha will be noticed. How did that other one look like?" Naruto looked at the hole in the wall and he said "A strange tall man with blue skin. He had small, round eyes, sharp teeth and he was carrying a big sword." Kakashi seemed to think about it and he said "I think I remember him…wait…ah yes…the bingo book. A rogue ninja called Kisame Hoshigaki .He comes from the village hidden in the mist and he is a member of the seven swordsmen." Naruto seemed to think as well and he said "Wait…seven swordsmen…wasn't Zabuza a part of them?" Kakashi nodded and he said "Indeed. According to many people Kisame is the most dangerous of the seven swordsmen. He is also called the tailed beast without a tail because of his power and abilities." Naruto nodded and he said "Perhaps Haku heard about him from Zabuza. I should ask her when we get back." Itachi nodded and he said "You do that…until then I recommend to keep a tight lid on it until we know what we are facing. If people know they would talk about it and it can be that those two start to retaliate." Naruto nodded once again and he said "Good call Itachi…let's pick up Sasuke so that we can go back."

The group did tell Sasuke what happened. He was shocked when he heard that his own cousin was the reason why the Uchiha clan was destroyed and even more that he was after Naruto. He agreed with the plan to leave for Konoha as soon as possible and they quickly left Tanzuku town. At the border of the village they saw Marasa Yadaka. She bowed to the three people and turned around. This was her way of showing her gratitude and saying goodbye.

The three people were on their way to Konoha but they didn't realize that they were being watched from a distance. It was the four devils Orion, Eldor, Rage and Reigar. Reigar looked at the group and he asked "Is that the third one?" Orion nodded and he said "That's Naruto…the cousin of Dante and the son of Sparda's only daughter." Reigar looked uninterested and he said "I can tell from here that he isn't of the same level as Dante and Vergil." Eldor glared at Reigar and he said "I wonder why you didn't kill them. Have you grown soft?" Reigar didn't became mad about Eldor's remark and he responded "It was my decision to let them live. Unlike you I like to use that thing between my ears. It's called a brain…look it up."

Eldor growled evilly at Reigar and Orion said "Let it go Eldor…you only get yourself killed. I don't mind that Reigar let those two live. They could eradicate the forces that are against us." Reigar smirked while Orion said that and Eldor said "One of these days I'm going to get you Reigar…you can count on it." Reigar allowed himself to look at Eldor and he said "I don't doubt it…probably when I am off guard while you are hiding in the bushes. You always were a pathetic creature." It looked like Eldor wanted to attack Reigar but two hard, blue eyes stopped him. Orion sighed and he said "Eldor…stop or else I will interfere." Eldor relaxed and while Rage was looking at the group he said "But what are we going to do now? I don't like the idea that the boy and the sons of Sparda are walking around." Reigar glared at Rage and he said "Back off Rage…if it is necessary I will deal with them personally…until then all of you should leave them alone." Orion smirked and he said "You seem eager Reigar…perhaps a little bit too eager."

Reigar's stoic expression returned and he with a plain voice he said "A warrior deserves a warrior's death…especially them." Orion glared seriously at Reigar and he said "Perhaps you should distance yourself from them. I don't like where this is going." Reigar answered Orion's glare and he said "You don't have any say in this…I took an oath and I will keep it…that's the only reason why I am here. But I have my own reasons to kill them myself when the time comes and if anyone interferes…" and Reigar paused while his eyes turned as cold as eyes "…I will kill him…oath or not." Orion sighed. Although Reigar was part of the brethren of chaos, he was the only devil that remained a mystery to him. His motives, his way of thinking and especially his honor are completely different from the other members. Orion looked at Reigar and he said "Agreed…we leave them alone so that you can deal with them…but when they become a danger for our goal…" Reigar nodded and he said "I will take care of them." Orion turned around and while he started to walk he said "Let's go…we have some work to do…" Everyone turned around except Reigar. Orion turned around and he said "Reigar…" Reigar moved his head and he said "Go…I will follow in time." Orion got a stern look on his face but eventually he left.

_With Naruto_

The group reached a clearing. Naruto looked around and he said "Let's stay here for a while. I am getting hungry." Itachi nodded and he said "Me too and it's not like we are in a hurry to reach Konoha." The group started to sit on some stones and Sasuke opened his backpack to get the lunch boxes. The group started eating but Itachi noticed that Naruto's mind wasn't focused on his lunch…he was looking at a group of trees to his left. Naruto finished his lunch and he said "I will be right back…nature is calling." Kakashi and Sasuke nodded while Itachi gave him a suspicious look. Naruto felt like he was being pulled to a certain area and he started to walk. Not much later he was walking in the forest and suddenly he saw Reigar leaning against a tree.

Naruto glared at the man and he said "That 'pull' that I feel…is that coming from you." Reigar nodded and Naruto said "Strange…normally I get ambushed in these situations." Reigar looked calmly at Naruto and he said "Attacking from the shadows is a sign of weakness. Only the weak, who aren't capable of creating their own power attack from the dark." Naruto smiled and while he started to walk to the side he said "Strange…your kind normally don't have such honorable traits." Reigar started to smile…it was a sad smile, filled with bitterness and resentment and he said "All devils are scum…some more than the other." Naruto looked relaxed and he said "Are you including yourself?" Reigar looked at Naruto and he said "I am a devil so yes…I am scum…perhaps the biggest one alive." Naruto crossed his arms. He didn't quite understand Reigar. He certainly didn't come here to talk and the strangest thing is that he saw all devils, including himself, as the lowest, most pathetic beings. All devils that Naruto knew were proud and thought that they were superior beings. But this devil was different…he wasn't talking like he saw himself superior…he even called himself scum. He doesn't look proud…he almost looks humble and yet Naruto could feel his power.

Reigar saw that Naruto was thinking and he said "But I think we have talked enough. Talking too much makes me…uncomfortable. I hope you are ready to fight." Naruto looked at Reigar and he asked "Why should we fight? Do you have a quarrel against me or something?" While Reigar unsheathed his sword he said "No…I have my own reasons. You should block your left flank now." Suddenly Reigar appeared to Naruto's left and he was ready to strike. The attack was so fast that Naruto didn't even think about his actions and moved on pure instinct. He jumped up and he was standing on the tree. Reigar's sword went right through the tree and it started to fall. Naruto and Reigar didn't move and they were only watching each other so that one could anticipate the other's move. The tree almost reached the ground when Naruto jumped up, got Repent from his back and made a vertical slash at Reigar. Reigar stepped aside and dodged the attack. He looked so relaxed while he was doing this that it made Naruto look like a fool. Naruto saw that his attack missed and he immediately followed up with a horizontal slash. Reigar smiled and jumped over Naruto while he landed behind the tree-trunk.

Reigar kept smirking and he kicked the big tree-trunk in the air, jumped up, cut it to small, sharp pieces and using his sword as a bat, he hit them towards Naruto. Reigar cut the tree-trunk in so many pieces that they almost clouded the battlefield. Reigar could hear the small pieces of wood connecting with their goal while he gently came down to his feet. He saw Naruto who was covered by wound and pieces of wood. Reigar shook his head and he said "I at least hoped that you were skilled enough to dodge that attack. I hate being disappointed…this fight is over." His grip on the sword became tighter and with unbelievable speed he rushed towards Naruto. Naruto positioned his sword to block the attack but Reigar quickly jumped to the left and drilled his sword in Naruto's chest. Reigar smirked but suddenly the smirk disappeared when Naruto went up in smoke. His eyes widened a bit when he heard Naruto say "That was a nice attack…but this fight isn't over yet." Reigar quickly looked behind him and he saw Naruto…unharmed with no wound and no pieces of wood sticking out of his body. Reigar smirked and he said "Nice trick…" Naruto smiled and he said "Thank you…time to continue." And Naruto jumped forward and made a fierce slash at Reigar. Reigar quickly jumped back and he said "You don't those attacks are useless." He took a closer look at Naruto and he saw that he was smiling. Naruto said "I know…" Reigar gave him a strange look but suddenly he saw something at the ground. Some pieces of wood turned into Naruto's and before he knew it he was knocked into the air.

Some Naruto's were used as catapults for the other Naruto clones and soon several Naruto 'projectiles' were heading towards Reigar. They looked like a swarm and soon Reigar was closed in.

The 'real' Naruto looked strange when a powerful blue light appeared that was followed up by an explosion. For a second…just a small second…Naruto got a glimpse of the 'real' Reigar…but it was too short to get a good look. Reigar landed on his feet and he said "It has been a long time since I had to do that…I commend you. I didn't know you were a clone user." Naruto smirked and he said "Shadow clones are useful. I know that they aren't strong enough to hurt you but they can provide me with information." Reigar nodded and he said "A good strategy. You don't have the power of Dante and Vergil but you work well with the abilities you have. Keep improving and perhaps you will be able to eliminate scum in the near future." Naruto drove his sword in the ground, started to lean on it and he said "And here I thought I could learn more about your abilities. I was just starting to get interested." Reigar looked at him and he said "Too much curiosity might kill you. I only came here to test your abilities…not those of others." Naruto gave Reigar a strange look but suddenly Itachi appeared out of nowhere and attacked Reigar. Before Itachi could land a hit, Reigar punched him on the chest so that Itachi was send flying. He landed with his back on a tree but before he could fall down, Reigar caught him by the throat and he said "I hate to kill without a reason…especially those who are weaker than me. You should stay out of this human." And then he released Itachi, who landed on his knees and started gasp for air. Naruto already was on his way towards Reigar when he hit Itachi but he quickly stopped. Reigar noticed this and he said "I thought you were going to rescue your friend." Naruto shrugged and he said "I knew you wouldn't kill him…you are not that kind of 'scum'…and I hate to attack from someone's behind when he is dealing with someone else." Reigar nodded and he said "Remember…keep developing Naruto…and give my regards to Dante and Vergil." Naruto, who didn't know about Dante's and Vergil's encounter with Reigar, gave him a strange look but before he could ask anything Reigar disappeared.

Naruto walked towards Itachi, helped him on his feet and he asked "Are you okay?" Itachi was still coughing a little bit and he said "I'm fine. Who was that?" Naruto looked at the place where Reigar disappeared and he said "I don't know…but I think we will meet him again." Itachi gave Naruto a strange look and he asked "Someone evil? Someone from the brethren of chaos or is he from the Order of light?" Naruto kept looking and the same spot and he said "I don't know…he is…strange…complicated…but I intend to find out." Naruto suddenly shook his head, looked at Itachi and he said "It looks like the entire world is after me at the moment…first those two strange men and now this." Itachi looked at Naruto and he said "We will get answers in time…let's return to the others so that we can head back to Konoha."

_Later_

Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi and Sasuke finally returned to Konoha. There were no further incidents along the road so they reached Konoha sooner than expected. They were standing at the gate and Kakashi said "I don't know about you but I am going to the Hokage to report. What about you guys?" Naruto smiled, shook his head and he said "I just want to go home. If I am lucky, Dante and Vergil are back so that I can ask them something. I also have to ask Haku if she heard anything about Kisame from Zabuza." Itachi nodded and he said "I will go along with Kakashi. It might be that the Hokage and Tsunade want some information about Madoka." Sasuke nodded and he said "I think I will go home as well. Naruto…don't forget to prepare yourself for tomorrow." Naruto gave Sasuke a strange look and he asked "Tomorrow?" Sasuke sighed and he said "Don't tell me you have forgotten it. Tomorrow Tsunade will officially receive the title of the fifth Hokage." Naruto startled and he said "Is that tomorrow? I totally forgot." Sasuke made an agitated gesture and he said "Of course you forget something like that. Tomorrow, the entire village is gathering in front of the Hokage tower and everything is excited about it except you." Naruto chuckled and he said "I have other things on my mind but I will be there." Sasuke nodded and he said "I will see you tomorrow." And the group scattered.

Naruto was standing in front of the entrance of the Namikaze estate. He opened the gate and suddenly he heard a soft, kind sound. He listened more closely and he knew that it was a flute. He followed the sound and eventually he was standing in front of Tayuya. He remained silent and shortly after Tayuya finished her song and she said "I had a conversation with the Hokage today." Naruto nodded and he asked "How did it go?" Tayuya looked at Naruto and she said "I told him everything I knew about Orochimaru and he dispatched some ANBU at the hideouts I gave him but I doubt they would find anything." Naruto nodded again and he said "I know and it's better that way. Did you discuss anything else?" Tayuya nodded and she said "He told me that since you bothered to take me in, I am allowed to stay here in Konoha. He didn't want any argument with you." Naruto chuckled and he said "He might be old but he is long from senile. So what are you going to do now?" Tayuya shrugged and she said "I decided to tag along for a little while longer." Naruto smiled and he said "Glad to hear it. So…are you home alone or…?" Tayuya shook her head and she said "Your father is here as well. I met him on my way back. Did you know that he is amazingly fast?" Naruto nodded and he said "I heard stories…but why do you ask?" Tayuya looked at him and she said "Let me tell you…"

_A little while back_

Tayuya just finished her conversation with the Hokage and she was walking back to the Namikaze estate. She decided to take a shorter route and she went into an alley. She was almost at the end when she saw three men. One of the men came forward and he said "Well well…aren't you that redhead that lives in that creepy mansion where that Naruto lives?" Before she could say anything one of the other men said "That's her…I'm sure of it." The first man smirked and he said "Well…isn't that convenient…we might have a few questions for you." Tayuya glared at the three men and she assumed a battle position…ready to defend herself when the need arises. It never came that far because a calm voice suddenly said "Leave her alone." The three men turned around and they saw a man. He had brown, spiky hair, black eyes and a scar on his left cheek. They didn't know him but Tayuya did. It was disguise of Minato when he was walking through Konoha. One of the three men said "Stay out of this man…this isn't any of your business." The men started to walk into the alley and he said "Now how would you know what my business is? Just turn around and walk away and you won't get hurt."

The three men looked at each other and they nodded at each other. The man wasn't wearing a headband which meant that he wasn't a ninja. Two of them rushed forward to attack the man. One of them punched at Minato but he quickly evaded the attack, grabbed the man's arm and threw him towards the other attacker. The two fell down but they quickly recovered and attacked again. One of the two reached Minato first and that one was the first to fall. He tried to kick Minato but he missed and he was open for a counter attack and Minato was experienced enough to take the opportunity. He hit the man between the stomach and the chest and the man fell to his knees while he was gasping for air. The second attacker reached Minato now but Minato simply blocked the attacker's punch and kicked him in the gut so that he was send flying. The second attacker landed just behind the only one who was left standing. He looked at his two companions and he got an angry look on his face. He reached for one of his pockets to grab a knife. He drew it but when he looked at the location where Minato was standing he noticed that he wasn't there anymore. He heard someone behind him saying "Are you looking for someone?" The man froze up and he said "What speed…" and suddenly everything became black. Minato hit him in the neck and rendered him unconscious. Minato turned to Tayuya and he asked "Are you all right Tayuya?"

_End flashback_

Naruto started to laugh and he said "Such idiots…I am surprised that my father didn't beat them unconscious immediately." Tayuya looked at him and she asked "I hope that it wouldn't occur again…I would like to keep a low profile as long as possible…not only for the villagers but also for spies who are working for Orochimaru. If he finds out that I am here, alive and well, he will certainly send someone after me." Naruto smiled and he said "Don't worry about that…if something like that will happen, there are enough people here who will defend you…and Konoha has a pretty good intelligence system." Tayuya didn't look convinced and Naruto continued "And if those fail…they still have to deal with me." Tayuya looked at Naruto and she asked "Why would you put your life on the line for someone like me?" Naruto smiled and he said "Because it's the right thing to do…and you live in the house which makes you part of family." Tayuya blushed and she said "It's still strange…the only ones I had some sort of relation with were my teammates…but they would leave me behind if they thought it would benefit them." Naruto chuckled and he said "That's not how we work here. We never leave our own behind no matter what." Tayuya smiled. She didn't smile a lot but when she did people could see that she had a beautiful smile and she said "It's good to be a part of something…strange…but good." The two talked some more and Naruto completely forgot to go into the house.

_Meanwhile with Blitz_

Blitz and his group did a lot of research before they started to mission. The talked to their employer, investigated the leads their employer gave them and now they were planning phase 2…planning to gather information. According to their information they had to infiltrate an exclusive gathering of the 'elite' of Konoha. Blitz proposed to the group that he would play a rich person. Anko gave him a strange look and she asked "But why you? This is our exam isn't it?" Blitz nodded and he said "That's right but ya know…you people are familiar in tha hood while I am not." Anko looked strange and Shikamaru said "He means that we are known in Konoha while he is a stranger." Shino looked at Blitz and with a calm voice he asked "Are you sure you want to do this? Your…vocabulary is very different compared to the rich people." Blitz looked at Shino and he said "But dear sir…just like many others who gather information, my social skills are quite developed to suit any situation necessary." Shino kept looking at Blitz and very slowly he said "All right…I stand corrected. What is our part in this?" Blitz smiled and he said "Well…I heard the gathering is in a garden and in the open air there are always a few insects that fly around." Shino nodded and Blitz continued "As for Shikamaru…you will be on the look-out. There are several trees where you can get a good look at the party. Perhaps you see something that can help us on our way." Shikamaru nodded and Anko asked "What about me?" Blitz grinned and he said "I have a perfect role for you Anko…"

_At the party_

Anko was dressed as a waitress and with an annoyed look on her face she thought: _When this is over I will hit Blitz in the face. This is so humiliating. _One of the rich people waved his index finger at Anko and he said "Waitress woman…two sake please." Anko did her best to smile and she said "Yes sir…" The smile remained but in her mind she said: _I know where you can put your sake demeaning bastard…_

Blitz was adapting quite nicely and he was talking with several people. Normally the conversation went about the weather, politics and how much money they got. He didn't have the chance to find out anything concerning their mission. Suddenly he heard Shikamaru in his earpiece "Blitz…if you can hear me loud and clear, nod your head once." Blitz nodded and Shikamaru said "The host just appeared on your right. When he joined the party a lot of the guests suddenly started whispering to each other while others turned their heads away. Perhaps you can find anything out about him." Blitz nodded again and he started moving to a group which was far away from the host.

The group was talking about their friends and the influence they had. Suddenly Blitz said "And our honorable host…he certainly knows how to hold a decent feast." One of the men glared at Blitz. Blitz was using a technique that proved its purpose over and over again. If you talk highly about a powerful person, other powerful people will try to prove that person is a bastard and they will spill out the darkest secret faster than lighting struck the earth. The glaring man said "Really? Everyone here finds him a scoundrel." Another man of the group nodded and he said "Indeed. He doesn't socialize at all and he is only holding this feast because he is obliged to." Blitz smiled and he said "That is very disturbing to hear. People of our position should stay together to keep the elite strong." One of the men nodded and he said "You are absolutely right sir. The rich with the rich and the poor with the poor." Blitz smile froze on his face while he felt resentment for the man. He hated his kind but he quickly suppressed his feelings and while he got a watch from one of his pockets he said "I suppose this feast is nearing its end. The decent deserve a good night sleep don't you agree?" Another man nodded and he said "True…the decent indeed. Unfortunately this doesn't apply for our gracious host. Sometimes his lights are on in the middle of a night and he sneaks around like a culprit." Another man looked at him and he said "Talking about it isn't very gracious of you and how would you know that his lights are on in the middle of the night? You can only know that when you are awake as well." The other man reached for his chest and with a startled look on his face he said "Oh my goodness…would you suspect me for doing that? That is most disturbing sir." The two started to debate. Rich people don't argue or fight…they debate. Blitz heard all he wanted to know and he was relieved to leave the group.

The sun started to set and some people were leaving. Blitz left as well because he agreed to meet Shikamaru nearby the tree. Blitz found Shikamaru where he was supposed to be and he moved closer but he stopped when he saw a troubled expression on Shikamaru's face. Someone with a crossbow aimed at Shikamaru appeared and said "I knew you had a partner. Time to wrap this up." Suddenly Blitz felt something hard connecting with the back of his head and everything went dark.

_1,5 hours later_

Blitz opened his eyes and started to groan. He felt like his head was a construction site where to many people where hammering without any reason. He thought to himself: _No nausea and my vision isn't impaired so I probably don't have a concussion. _He looked around and he saw Shikamaru sitting right beside him and he asked "How long was I out?" Shikamaru sighed and he said "For one hour and a half. I am sorry Blitz…they were dressed as guests and I only knew what they were planning just before they took action." Blitz sat up and he said "Don't worry about it…let's just worry about our escape from this place." Shikamaru shook his head and he said "I checked the door but the lock is on the other side, which means no lock picking. Our guards seem to know about my techniques so they are very cautious. Blitz glared at him and he said "They knew you were in the tree and they know about your techniques…that means that we were betrayed. There is only one who could do that and that is our employer. Once we get out of here we will have a nice long talk with him." Shikamaru snorted and he said "But first we have to get out of here…how do you plan to do that?"

Blitz stood up and looked around. He noticed that they were locked in a small room filled with nothing more than racks of cleaning materials. Blitz went through the racks and he said "Let's see…bleach is useful…I can use that…and that." Shikamaru looked at Blitz and he asked "What are you doing." While Blitz kept looking he said "Some of these materials are flammable…" Shikamaru sighed and he said "That isn't an answer." While Blitz kept looking he said "I am looking for a few materials to make a bomb to blow the door." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and he asked "From cleaning products?" Blitz nodded and he said "Cleaning products are made from chemicals…chemicals with flammable abilities. I just need an empty vial or bottle, something that can explode and a string of cloth." Shikamaru's eyes widened and he said "Wait…I have a smoke bomb in my pocket." Blitz turned around and he asked "Our captors didn't take it?" Shikamaru shook his head and he said "It's well hidden." Blitz smiled and he said "The powder of the smoke bomb is perfect. We have all that we need."

Blitz got a few cleaning products, tore the sleeve of his shirt so that he had a cloth to light and he emptied a bottle. He carefully poured the cleaning products in the bottle, took apart the smoke bomb and added the powder in the bottle and as finishing touch he sprinkled the piece of cloth with chemicals and put it in the bottle just until the point he had a fuse. Eventually he took apart a wooden shelf and started to rub two wooden pieces together until he had fire. The bomb was at the door and he said to Shikamaru "Stand in the corner of the room and cover your ears." Shikamaru nodded and did what Blitz told him. Blitz lighted the piece of cloth and ran to the corner of the room.

_Later, just outside of the house_

Anko and Shino were standing outside. Shino already send a few insects into the house that were flying back now and he said "Blitz and Shikamaru are definitely in the house. That bang we heard came from the location where they were held." Anko gave him a strange look and she said "Then we should go inside and assist them." Shino wanted to agree but suddenly he saw that the door opened and both he and Anko saw that Blitz and Shikamaru came out of the house. Shikamaru quickly noticed them and he and Blitz joined them. Blitz said "Guys…we can better move. When people find out that we are gone they are not going to be happy." Anko nodded and the four people ran away.

When they were at a safe distance Anko asked what happened and Shikamaru explained what he and Blitz went through. Eventually Shino said "You are quite surprising Blitz. But I agree with both of you…we should talk with our employer." Anko glared at Shino and she hissed "Not only talk…I am going to dismember him!" Blitz shook his head and he said "Think before you act. Things might be not as simple as you think. The only thing I want to know is why he betrayed us because he was the one that asked the Devil may cry agency for help." Shikamaru looked at him and asked "So you think that he was forced?" Blitz looked at Shikamaru and he said "I don't think anything…I am just saying that there are unknown factors and we need to know everything before we can take action. That is the main reason for the mission…gathering information, analyze it and act accordingly. Rushing into action, overwhelmed with emotion is something that might work for Dante, Vergil and Naruto…but we aren't half-devils. We don't have the luxury to get wounded." Anko sighed and she said "Fine…not action until we know everything…but when we do…may I please dismember somebody?" Blitz smiled and he said "Sure…let's go."

The started to walk and on their way to the house of their employer Shino asked "Blitz…may I ask you something?" Blitz looked at Shino and he asked "Yes." Shino looked in front of him and he asked "Why are you acting dumb and why are you talking in that weird language at times?" Blitz smiled and he said "People who are dumb are treated dumb. Most of the time people underestimate them and leave them alone. That we I can get information I won't get when I act like someone who is smart…that, and the fact that most bad guys don't hurt dumb people because there isn't any need to. Acting like someone dumb has saved me a lot of times and got me out of a lot of predicaments." Shino nodded and he said "I think I understand…so acting dumb is actually a smart trick." Blitz smirked and he said "Indeed."

The group reached the house of their employer and they went in from the back. Blitz noticed that the light in the study room was on and they sneaked their way over there. Anko looked at Blitz who nodded when he saw her questioning look and Anko completely opened the door. Their employer, a middle-aged man, was sitting with his back towards them and Anko said "We have to talk traitor." The man startled, stood up and turned around. Now it was Anko who was startled…the man was covered with bruises and even a few teeth were knocked out. Blitz, who went in behind Anko, said "We are not the only ones who paid you a visit." The man smiled sadly and he said "Indeed." Blitz glared at the man and he asked "Care to explain why you betrayed our plan?" The man looked at them and he said "I never meant you any harm and I never wanted to betray your plan…you can take my word on that." Shikamaru shook his head and he said "Your word lost some of its creditability…just tell us who it is."

The man looked away and he whispered "I can't…" Anko growled and she said "You filthy son of a…" Before she could finish the insult, Blitz interrupted her and he said "You are covering up for someone. There are only two reasons for you to do that…out of fear or because it is someone very important to you on a personal level. We can rule the first one out because if that was the case you wouldn't have send that letter to the Devil may cry agency…so it's the second one; it's someone important to you…" The man remained silent and Blitz continued "Your wife died several years ago. After that you changed; you left your friends…you continued your business from this house without leaving it. Only one person matters in your life and that is your own son…" The man looked startled and he stuttered "N...no…it's someone else." Blitz shook his head and he said "Your lips say no but your face says yes. You can better tell us the entire story before this goes out of hand…for your son's sake."

The man considered his options but eventually he nodded and he said "My son and the sons of other wealthy families formed a gang. They normally didn't concern themselves with big criminal activities and the things they did were covered up…for our reputation. But since recently things began to change…" Blitz glared at the man and he said "The thefts and abuses in alleys that occur nowadays…" The man nodded and he said "Indeed. Please understand…my son and the sons of the others aren't evil…they are just…misled." Shikamaru looked at the man and he said "So someone else is leading the group now?" The man nodded and he said "Yes but I don't know who…so I hired the Devil may cry agency." Anko looked strange and she asked "But why didn't you hire ninja's for this?" Blitz smiled and he said "That's easy…he doesn't want this in the open. Even now he is thinking about his reputation so he is hiring an agency for discretion. Right?" The man nodded and he said "Yes…but not only for me but for the others as well. Like you said…I turned away from society so I don't care about my reputation…I just want my son back. But the others…they could lose their positions if this gets out in the open."

Shino looked at the man and he said "And the reason why you look so beat up is because those ruff rats wanted to extract information out of you?" The man nodded and he said "Indeed…I didn't know they would go this far." Blitz looked serious at the man and he said "Now you need to answer my question honestly…our actions depend on it…did any of those young people kill anyone?" The man seemed to think and he said "No…I think not. Despite the fact that they are being misled I honestly believe that they aren't cold-hearted killers." Blitz nodded and he said "Good…we will work at it and when we are done we will contact you. Our deal still stands." Anko looked baffled and she said "But he betrayed us! He lied to us from the beginning!" Blitz looked at her and he said "Out of love. I don't consider something like that wrong. Tell me…is a child that is stealing food so that his entire family can eat evil?" Anko looked at Blitz and she said "No…but this is different." Blitz shook his head and he said "I don't think so. He lied to us to protect his son because he loves him. He is just a concerned parent that made a mistake but his cause is solid. I believe we should help him." Anko sighed and she said "All right…after all…you are our examiner and we take your lead." Blitz nodded and he said "Good. Shall we continue with our mission?"

The hideout wasn't difficult to find…all trails leaded back to the house and eventually Blitz's group found the 'gang' there. They found out the reason why the group was getting more involved with crime…the man who owned the house took over the gang. Blitz allowed Anko to do with the person as she would seem fit and the man was taken into custody after a decent beating. Blitz gave the group a lecture about what happens to people who chose the path of crime and he gave a colorful description of 'rotting in jail'. He also told them that he decided to give them one last chance and the young men gratefully accepted the offer because a few of them got severely wounded a few days back. The group told their employer the outcome of the confrontation and he was very grateful. His gratitude, and the gratitude of other wealthy families, was expressed by the checks the Devil may cry agency received several days later.

_Present time_

Naruto, who finished with talking to Tayuya, went into the house and he met Trish at the door. He looked at her and he asked "Hey Trish…how are you doing?" Trish looked at him and she said "I am bored…the mission was pathetic." Naruto looked at Trish and he asked "Did you expect some more action?" Trish nodded and she said "Indeed…but it wasn't a case of demons. Some young men stole the book and when we confronted them, they attacked. They got severely wounded but that's all. The book was returned to our employer." Naruto nodded and he asked "And the others?" Trish shrugged and she said "They weren't discovered so I have no other choice than to let them pass. What about your mission?" Naruto shrugged and he said "A town under the influence of an evil spirit who tried to turn them into mindless slaves." Trish looked interested and she said "An evil spirit? Those are rare." Naruto nodded and he said "A brother and sister were in an accident when they were young…one got some paranormal power and the other was possessed by an evil spirit." Trish nodded and she said "Lucky bastard. Anything else?" Naruto looked at her and he said "Yes but it happened after the mission. I met the strangest devil I ever met." Trish looked at him and Naruto told her about his meeting with Reigar. Trish looked troubled and she said "That is weird. You might want to discuss this with Dante. If the devil really is as strong as you say it might be that Dante knows about him." Naruto nodded and he asked "Are they back yet?" Trish shook her head and she said "No…only my group and the group of Blitz are finished with their missions." Naruto smiled and he said "Good…then I am going to have a talk with my dad."

Trish and Naruto said their goodbyes and Naruto started to walk through the house again. He found his father in his study and he said "Hey dad…I heard your mission was a success." Minato nodded and he said "Yes although it wasn't as exciting as I suspected. How did you mission go?" Naruto nodded and he said "It went well but strangely enough the real action happened after the mission." Minato gave him a strange look and Naruto explained what happened in the inn where they slept. Naruto told him about Madoka Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki and Minato suddenly looked interested and nervous and he asked "Was one of them wearing an orange mask?" Naruto gave him a questioning look, shook his head and said "No…why do you ask?" Minato shook his head and he said "Forget that I asked." Naruto sighed and he said "I am surprised you asked because sometimes I have dreams about a man with an orange mask on." Minato looked at Naruto and he thought: _Did his sub-conscious remember the man from his baby years or is the man with the orange mask coming from the Kyuubi? _He was pulled from his thought when Naruto said "Why do you have that pondering look on your face?" Minato shook his head wildly and he said "It's probably nothing…anyway…so those two men were after the Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded and he said "I think so. But that wasn't even the strangest part…that happened later when we were on our way to Konoha. I met a powerful devil who stopped in the middle of the fight, warning me about things to come and stuff like that."

Minato looked at Naruto and he asked "Are you all right?" Naruto nodded and he said "I didn't use all of my strength…and neither did he." Minato got a pondering look on his face and he asked "Did he mention a name or something else that explains what he was doing there?" Naruto shook his head and he said "No…he didn't mention his name and his actions are still a mystery to me. But someone like him must be known so I have to ask Dante and Vergil about him…perhaps they know something." Minato nodded and he said "Good. Things are getting hectic nowadays…first Orochimaru, then the Order of Light…after that we heard about the brethren of chaos and now those two men." Naruto chuckled and he said "We knew that some hard times are ahead of us." Minato nodded once again and he said "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day again…the installation of Tsunade as the fifth Hokage and all our report about the program…" Naruto sighed and he said "Yes…things are happening quickly but at least we will have some rest after that."

_Meanwhile at one of Orochimaru's hideouts_

The devils arrived at one of Orochimaru's hideouts. They had some things to discuss and Orion wanted to see what Orochimaru and Sasuke were up to. Orion noticed that Orochimaru started to get more annoyed lately and he decided to check up on him now and then so that Orochimaru wouldn't betray him at a critical moment. With a sarcastic smile he thought: _No trust among the wicked…_

The four devils went into a big room where Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke were. The three people present looked at the new devil Reigar. Reigar only gave them a quick glance and after that it looked like he lost all interest. Orion looked at Orochimaru and he asked "Here we are again. Any news?" Kabuto pushed his glasses further on his nose and he said "Yes…we found out that the Akatsuki made their first move on Naruto Uzumaki." Orion glared at Kabuto and he asked "The Akatsuki? What is the Akatsuki?" Orochimaru stepped forward and he said "It is a secret organization. I was once part of it until I decided to break up with them to follow my own path. The members of the organization or mostly S-rank criminals." Orion's glare intensified and he asked "And what is their purpose? Why did they attack the young half-devil?" Orochimaru shook his head and he said "They probably don't even know that Naruto Uzumaki is a half-devil. But he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Orion searched his memories and he said "I remember that word…jinchuuriki…a container or vessel for a demon." Eldor looked at Orochimaru and he said "So you are telling us that the young half-devil has a demon inside him?" Orochimaru nodded and he said "Indeed. The Akatsuki wants to extract the demons from the jinchuuriki's so that they have powerful weapons at their disposal." Rage sighed and he said "Bunch of idiots…you humans can't simply 'control' demons. You people barely know something about them."

Orochimaru shrugged and he said "Don't take it out on me…I am just the one that explains what the Akatsuki's plan is. I wouldn't mind it if they died in their pursuit for the tailed beasts. They never forgave me for leaving the group without saying goodbye." Orion wanted to say something but Reigar interrupted when he said "This conversation is irrelevant. We must concentrate on the resurrection procedure." Eldor looked mockingly at Reigar and he said "Why are you in such a rush Reigar?" Reigar shrugged but he didn't reply and Eldor continued "Perhaps you are planning a betrayal at the last second. That's something that would suit you." Reigar looked at Eldor and with a calm voice he said "The sooner we get this over with…the sooner I am released from you. You are spreading a stench that makes me nauseous." Eldor growled while Reigar leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Orion sighed out of frustration and he said "Although Reigar said it in a harsh way, he is right…our main focus should be on the resurrection procedure. Our only problem is that others are interrupting us like Dante and his friends…and the Order of Light of course."

Reigar, who still had his eyes closed, said "Penance could create a good distraction. You already said you found her." Rage growled at Reigar and he said "But he also said that Penance's essence is in a place filled with humans." Reigar removed himself from the wall and while he looked at the three other devils he said "It seems that only your bodies were resurrected…not your brains. A distraction is easily made. Just destroy a building that is important to people and everyone goes to that place like moths to a flame." Eldor glared at Reigar and he said "If we destroy something important we will attract unwanted attention and that wouldn't benefit us." Reigar growled and he said "You have all grown soft…weak…decadent. Even Penance would be disgusted by you. Let me just create the distraction so that you people can hide like moles, waiting to get out in the open when the predators are away." Rage looked mad and he cried out "Is that meant as an insult!" Things started to look grim and Eldor and Rage looked like they wanted to charge at Reigar. Orion raised both his hands and the two hot-headed devils were suddenly floating. They couldn't move on their own and according to Eldor's expression it also hurt. Orion said "You two should calm down bunch of hot-heads." Orion turned to Reigar and he said "And you…do you think you can make a good distraction." Reigar nodded and he said "Yes. You can better leave that to me. It's important to make a distraction without humans getting killed or else people will start asking questions and starting investigations. We just need enough time to lure the people away from Penance's essence, resurrect her and getting out of there."

Orion glared at Reigar and he said "If you would do that for us I will agree with your plan." Reigar showed a mocking smirk and he said "I am not doing this for you. I am just doing this to keep the oath I made so long ago. After I fulfilled it, we don't have to know each other anymore. I will simply disappear and follow my own path." Orion looked deep into Reigar's eyes and he said "I understand. Until then I demand full obedience from all of you." The last sentence was meant for Eldor and Rage. Orion knew that Reigar didn't follow orders…he only followed his own path and principles. Eldor and Rage nodded and Orion released them. The landed on the solid floor and Orion said "Come on…we have a devil to resurrect."

_With Naruto_

Dante and Vergil finally returned at the Namikaze estate. Naruto, who saw them coming, stopped them in the garden and he said "Good you two are back. How did the mission go?" Dante looked at Naruto and he said "The demons are dead so the mission is a success." Vergil took over the conversation and he said "But after that we met a strange devil. Dante and I faced him and…" Naruto interrupted him and he said "Let me guess…it was a devil that looked like a human. He was wearing grey clothes and he had two swords on his back." Dante and Vergil looked at each other and Vergil concluded "You met him as well." Naruto nodded and he told Dante and Vergil about his encounter with the strange devil in the forest. Vergil got a sour look on his face when Naruto said that he had to give them the regards of the strange devil.

Dante looked at the sky, that was turning into a beautiful orange color and he said "I totally don't understand him. Devils are vain…completely convinced about their superiority. They also don't have much mercy and they kill what they can kill but he is different." Vergil gave Dante a quick glance and he said "There are always exceptions. The only thing that remains a certainty is that he means trouble. I don't know about you, but I am going to train soon. Next time I meet him I want to be prepared." Dante nodded and he said "It's better to be safe than sorry." Dante looked at Naruto and he saw that Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face. Dante quirked one eyebrow and he asked "It seems you have more to say." Naruto nodded and the told the two brothers about the two members of the Akatsuki that attacked him. After Naruto was done, Vergil made a gesture and he said "Don't worry too much about them…I am more concerned about that devil and that group that call themselves the brethren of chaos." Dante agreed with Vergil and he said "You are right. Perhaps Argor knows something about the strange devil." Naruto nodded and he said "Do that. I am going to ask Jiraiya if he ever heard something about that Kisame and that Uchiha." Vergil snarled at Naruto and he asked "Why? They don't seem important or dangerous enough and they are not our main priority." Naruto shook his head and he said "Perhaps not but they can turn out to be a thorn in my side. They can also attack me at a wrong time…when I am exhausted from a battle or training." Dante nodded and he said "You're right. The more enemies we eliminate, the less we have to worry about them." Suddenly Dante started to stretch out and he said "But I am going to ask Argor about that devil tomorrow. For now I just want to eat something and sleep for a few hours.

Vergil glared at Dante and he asked "You are going to sleep? I thought that all the naps you take behind your desk made you immune from sleep." Dante snarled at him and he said "Very funny Virge…and you know what they say: The best advice is found on the pillow." Vergil gave him a strange look and he said "I didn't suspect a well formulated saying from you…but beware for something else." Dante looked at Vergil and he asked "For what?" Vergil turned around and while he walked away he said "Too much bed makes a dull head…"

Dante did what he said he would do: after he plundered the refrigerator he went to bed. Vergil did the things he did best…he read a book or he brooded. Naruto decided to catch up with some people that lived in the house…especially Haku. When it was dark he was talking to her and he asked "Say Haku…may I ask you something?" Haku nodded and Naruto asked "When you were with Zabuza…did he ever talk about other Swordsmen of the hidden mist?" Haku seemed to think and she said "Sometimes…but he didn't like to talk about his past. Why?" Naruto smiled and he said "One of the swordsmen tried to capture me…one called Kisame." Haku was deep in thought again and she said "I think Zabuza talked about that one…did he had a big sword wrapped in bandages with him?" Naruto nodded and Haku said "Of all swordsmen, that Kisame was the only one that Zabuza respected." Naruto looked surprised and he said "He didn't act respectable when I had to fight him." Haku sighed and she said "Zabuza didn't respect him for his actions but for certain qualities. He said that he is very loyal to his own beliefs and because he was the strongest of the group." Naruto nodded and he said "I see. The only thing I knew about him was that he was an S-rank criminal. Did Zabuza mention anything else?" Haku shook her head and she said "No…but Naruto…please be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Naruto took Haku in his arms and he said "Don't worry about me…I can take care of myself and I have enough friends who will help me when I need it." Haku seemed a little bit reassured but not too much. The two talked for a long time before they decided they should go to bed.

_The next day_

The entire village of Konoha seemed to be filled with excitement. Today a new Hokage would be installed and many people were running around to get everything in order. Although most people were happy, there was one thing that tempered their mood. That Naruto was wondering the streets. The opinions of some people changed over time, especially after the chunin exams but many still had negative feelings about him. Perhaps the future will change those negative feelings into something positive but only time will tell.

Naruto was walking on the main street when someone stopped him. It was an ANBU who said "Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded and the ANBU gave him a scroll and he said "I was ordered to give you this." Naruto took the scroll and he said "Thank you." The ANBU nodded and he left. Some people were giving Naruto strange glares. Why was an ANBU bothering himself with Naruto? Naruto opened the scroll and he started to read it. The more he read, the more he started to smirk. He rolled up the scroll and put it in his inner pocket.

_Later at the initiation _

A lot of villagers and ninja's were gathered in front of the Hokage tower. Normally only the old Hokage, the new Hokage and some advisors were allowed to be on the roof but this initiation was different. Besides the third Hokage and Tsunade, some other people were on the roof. The scroll Naruto received earlier was a request to join the Hokage initiation on the roof and he wasn't the only one who received a scroll like that. Dante, Vergil, Jiraiya and Blitz were invited as well.

Some villagers noticed it and they started to complain that Naruto was on the roof, together with the Hokage. Some ninja's of the good kind heard them and they warned the villagers in question to shut up or to go away. Despite the fact that some villagers didn't trust Naruto, some ninja's respected him. Naruto was the one that gained Gaara's trust and without Naruto, the attack on Konoha during the chunin exams could have been far more deadly.

Some villagers were wondering who the three strange men were. They all knew Jiraiya and they knew why he was on the roof but they didn't know anything about Dante, Vergil and Blitz. Finally the third Hokage raised his arms the noisy crowd became silent. The third Hokage looked around and he said "Dear citizens of Konoha…for many years I have been protecting this village. We had some rough times but also many good times. I might have been the highest authority but you, the citizens, are the foundation of this village. I want to thank all of you for giving me the chance to lead this village to the best of my abilities." Some people started to clap while others cheered him on. The Hokage waited until things calmed down and he said "But for some time now I know that I am too old to protect this village properly. No one can stay in their prime forever and Konoha needs a strong Hokage, who can fight for the village. There are times when wisdom and politics come to an end and the fist must be raised. My fist has lost a lot of its power so I have decided to choose a fist that can drive away the dangers that lurk in the darkness. I have chosen lady Tsunade to be my successor."

People clapped and cheered again and the Hokage raised his voice and he yelled "Her heart will lead Konoha to the light and her fists will protect it." Tsunade stepped forward and when things calmed down she said "Just like my grandfather did before me, I will protect this village with my life. I will place the sake of the village before my own and I will fight to the end to ensure the village's future…I…the fifth Hokage!" People started to clap when the third Hokage gave the Hokage-hat to Tsunade. After the applause celebrations began and the crowd scattered. Tsunade turned around and Naruto said "That was quite impressive." Tsunade smiled as well and she said "its protocol. Anyway…we have asked you to be here something very important. First of all…the results of the program." Naruto gave Tsunade a strange look and he asked "But we could have done this in your office?" Tsunade sighed and she said "You would be amazed how much people want the attention of the new Hokage and I guess a small crowd is forming in front of my office as we speak. The roof is a better location at the time because it's more private." Naruto nodded because he understood Tsunade's reasoning and he said "Well…I couldn't see my group into action against demons but they held their own during the last mission." Tsunade nodded and she said "You had the mission from Father Yadaka in Tanzuku town?" Naruto nodded and Tsunade asked "Who or what was the culprit?" Naruto smiled and he said "Father Yadaka." Tsunade gave Naruto a questioning look and Naruto said "He was possessed by an evil spirit. Evil spirits are rare and they rarely possess humans so defeating those spirits wasn't part of the program. But I believe they are ready for most demons that come their way." Tsunade nodded and he she asked Blitz "What about your group? And the group of Trish of course." Blitz nodded and he said "Trish said that the mission was a success so the stealth mission is completed. Shino and Shikamaru did all I expected from them. Anko is a bit feisty but some of her 'charms' are perfect for gathering information."

Tsunade was glad to hear it. She knew Anko and Tsunade knew her abilities and personality. She turned to Dante and Vergil and she asked "And what about Gai and Neji?" Dante shrugged and he said "They did well against that horde of demons. Gai's speed is quite impressive. Neji's analytical skill and his Byakugan are strong points in battle." Vergil nodded and he said "They did what they had to do and we can only say that they successfully completed the mission." Tsunade smiled and she said "Perfect. That's just what I wanted to hear. That doesn't only show that humans can hunt demons as well, but also that you are great instructors." Vergil crossed his arms and he said "Not every human can hunt demons. We chose the group because of their individual abilities. Despite our experience, we can't simply teach every human to fight demons…most of them are too weak or don't have the potential." Blitz looked at Vergil and he said "I think she wanted to make a proposition. Lady Tsunade already knows the things you just said. I think she wanted to propose something else."

Tsunade nodded and she said "Indeed. We still don't know enough about demons. We don't know where do come from or why they appear. We don't know if they would still appear in the future but if they do, we want that our current ninja's and the ninja's of the next generation knows about the dangers of demons." The eyes of Blitz started to bulge out and he cried out "Wait…are you seriously proposing to Dante and Vergil that they would become teachers about some sort of demonology class?" Tsunade looked calmly at Blitz and she said "Yes I am. They have the experience and the information…we don't. I am only proposing this so that the ninja's know what to do when they encounter demons." Dante looked at Tsunade and he said "Me? A teacher…that's one of the strangest things I have ever heard!" He wanted to say some others thing to express how ridiculous the offer was but Vergil stopped him with a gesture and he said "Dante…don't be too hasty. Patience never was one of your virtues." Vergil looked at Tsunade and he asked "What's in it for us?" Tsunade looked at Vergil and she said "You are already on our payroll but if you decide to take this offer your wagers will increase." Vergil looked at Dante and he said "You hear that. It's just a business proposal. Information in exchange for money. I would agree if I were you." Dante glared at him and he asked "Why?" With a filthy smirk, Vergil pointed at Blitz and he said "Ask him and you know why. He is handling the finances of the Devil may cry agency." Blitz nodded and he said "You certainly need all the money you can get to keep your business going. Your customers are slow to pay and your creditors ruthless in claiming their money." Dante made a gesture and he said "I know that but I mean…standing in front of a classroom full of children who are bored out of their minds?" Vergil shook his head and he said "It depends on how you motivate them. I managed quite well during the chunin exams." Dante seemed to think about it and he said "On the other hand…I have some clean material to work with…children can still be shaped. Perhaps I can spice things up a bit."

Tsunade was looking from one to another and she didn't like where this conversation was going despite the fact that it looked like they were starting to accept the idea. Tsunade's only fear was that Dante would turn some students into perfect replicas like him. Of course, Dante was a good man but he wasn't really the perfect example for children. Dante turned to Tsunade and he said "Fine…we'll do it. Just tell us when you want us to start and we will work something out…but demon hunting missions are still our main priority." Tsunade nodded and she said "Of course. The first class on the school will start next semester so you have some time to prepare." Dante, Vergil and Blitz nodded and Naruto said "I feel sorry for those students…but it won't be the most boring class. Thank Kami I am still too young to stand in front of a classroom."

Dante snarled at Naruto but after that he turned to Tsunade and he asked "Did anything else happen? Something that might be interesting for the Devil may cry agency?" Tsunade shook her head and she said "No. The Order of Light is still hunting demons but they aren't planning something drastic as far as we know of. We haven't heard about those devils…it seems they keep a low profile." Vergil crossed his arms and he said "They are planning something devious…I'm sure of it."

_In Higora-village_

Reigar, Orion, Rage and Eldor were near the village. Eldor looked to Orion and he said "So the essence of Penance is the _shopping_ district? Are you completely sure?" Orion nodded and he said "I am absolutely sure. Now you know why I was hesitant to resurrect her without proper preparation." Rage made a gesture and he said "Then it's simple…Reigar creates the distraction and we kill everyone that remains."

Reigar stopped walking and he said an ominous tone in his voice "If you dare to touch one of the humans with your filthy hands I will kill you myself. You or Eldor won't kill anyone. Are we clear?" Rage smirked and he said "What's the matter Reigar? Are you getting soft?" Before Reigar could make a remark Orion said "SILENCE RAGE! Reigar is right. If we start to kill people, we only attract attention to ourselves. We will keep ourselves to the procedure: Reigar creates a distraction, immediately come back to us to resurrect Penance." Eldor gave Orion a quick glance and he said "And if someone remains in the shopping district?" Orion shrugged and he said "Just knock them unconscious. No killing." Rage growled and he said "Fine…"

They were near the border and Orion said "Take on your human form." Rage and Eldor nodded and they transformed into humans. Reigar was looking around and Orion asked "Have you found a target?" Reigar shook his head and he said "Not yet but I have a few ideas. Set the food supply on fire, destroying a random building…" Eldor interrupted and he said "Destroy an orphanage…that always works." Reigar cramped up and he said "And yet you prove that you are the worst kind of scum alive." Orion glared at Eldor and he said "Even I find that low Eldor. Just keep your mouth shut. You should know better." Eldor growled and Reigar said "I think I will go for the food supply. This is a small village and food concerns everyone. A target like that would likely attract the most commotion and attention of the villagers." Orion nodded and he said "I agree. Do it." Reigar nodded and suddenly he disappeared.

Just two minutes later, thick, black smoke came from a point in the village and people were screaming. The three remaining devils looked around and they could see that the people who were shopping suddenly ran further into town. Even the shop owners left the area without closing their shops. Reigar appeared again and he said "It's done. I estimate that we have fifteen minutes. Orion nodded and he said "Then we must make haste. Get ready for the ritual…"

_With Blitz_

Blitz was working in his private room. Since he had many talents and did a lot of work, Naruto decided to give him an own office. Naruto walked in and he asked "Hey Blitz…what are you doing?" Blitz sat up in his chair and he said "I didn't want to waste time and I immediately started with making a planning for the lessons we are supposed to give to the Konoha students." Naruto chuckled and he said "You work fast. I came here because I need a favor." Blitz leaned back and he said "Alright…what is it?" Naruto started to lean against the wall and he said "I have been thinking about the Brethren of Chaos. They kept a low profile for quite some time now and I think they are planning something." Blitz nodded and he said "Everyone thinks so as well…but that's old news." Naruto smiled and he said "I know…but I am wondering why they are doing this now. We know they are resurrecting their fellow companions for something big. Normally these kind of things are connected with astrological events."

Blitz seemed to think and he asked "Stuff with aligning stars and planets?" Naruto nodded and he said "Indeed. I think they are bound to certain rules. Can you look up if the stars are moving to a certain position?" Blitz looked strange and he said "I can do that but…it will take some time. I knew some astrology but this is another place. Do you also want me to look up that, if the stars start to align, how long it will take before they take the same position again?" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes. That way we know when we can expect some action and anticipate their actions." Blitz nodded and he said "It's a good thought and I will surely look it up. There might be a few astrologists in Konoha." Naruto smiled and he said "I know I could count on you." Naruto turned around and he was ready to leave the room but he stopped when Blitz said "By the way…if you are looking for Dante…he is on the training fields. He is there to meet Argor." Naruto nodded and he said "Okay, but I am not on my way to Dante. I am on my way to Maya." Blitz frowned and he said "Maya? That girl who worked for the Order of Light?" Naruto smiled and he said "Yes. Why?" Blitz seemed to hesitate but then he said "Be careful around her. When she is with you or that woman where she lives with, she looks normal but last time I met her alone and she was rather…rude to say the least." Naruto made a gesture and he said "She had a lot on her mind lately. She was raised by the Order and she was betrayed by it. Something like that would shock everyone in the core." Blitz leaned back in the chair and he said "I am just warning you. I, for one, don't trust her." Naruto shrugged and he said "I trust her enough. Don't worry about it okay." Blitz nodded and Naruto left the room.

_With Dante_

Argor was standing in front of Dante. Dante just told him what happened during his last mission. Argor had a pondering look on his face and he asked "So you were attacked by a devil in his human form with amazing abilities?" Dante nodded and he said "Yes…and he seemed to know a lot about me and Vergil. We wondered if you knew him because Vergil, Naruto and I share the impression that this devil is different from regular devils." Argor seemed to think and he said "I never saw one of the brethren of chaos but the abilities you described fit those of Reigar of the Sword, who is probably one of the strongest of the Brethren of Chaos." Dante nodded and he said "We suspected something like that. I think he will be the hardest to beat." Argor shook his head and he said "Alone he is strong but make sure that you prevent that he teams up with Penance. The legends say that those two are a powerful combo." Dante smirked and he said "Reigar plus Penance equals bad…got it. Anyway, Vergil and I are going to train so that we beat his ass next time. You know where to find us if something happens." Argor nodded and Dante walked away.

When Dante was out of hearing distance, Argor heard a voice behind him saying "You didn't tell him?" Argor knew it was Yao. Argor shook his head and he said "There is no need to. It would only complicate things." Yao sighed and he said "But still…I believe he and Vergil should know. You can rather go into battle with complete knowledge about your opponent so that he can't surprise you." Argor shook his head once again and he said "But if I tell him that Reigar is his grandfather, it might be that he wouldn't use his full force against him. Are you sure that Minato can keep his mouth shut about this?" Yao chuckled and he said "I am sure. Minato is a lot of things but he is no blabbermouth. But he has the same opinion as me…Dante, Vergil and Naruto should know Reigar's real identity." Argor made an uncontrollable gesture and he said "Perhaps when the time is ripe but it's still too soon. I respect and trust your judgment…I am only asking you to do the same thing." Yao shrugged and he said "I understand. Minato and I will not speak about it."

_With Naruto_

Naruto approached the house of Kurenai. He knocked on the door and Kurenai opened. She looked surprised when she saw Naruto and she asked "Naruto?" Naruto smiled and he said "Hello Kurenai. How are you doing?" Kurenai bowed and she said "I am doing well. I hope you as well." Naruto nodded and he asked "Is Maya here?" Kurenai nodded and she said "She is in the garden. She's carving figures out of wood again." Naruto nodded and he said "Good. I want to see how she is doing." Kurenai turned her look away and she said "That might not be as easy as you might think. Lately she has become…distant. I wonder if she would even react when you ask her something." Naruto gave Kurenai a strange look and he asked "Is she depressed?" Kurenai shook her head and she said "I don't think so…personally I think she just has a lot on her mind but everything I want to figure out what's wrong, she either change the subject or she shuts down." Naruto looked at a point past Kurenai and he said "She doesn't want you to carry her burden. She doesn't want that for you. You already did so much for her. Her troubles are hers and she will solve it alone." Kurenai gave Naruto a strange look. She never experienced Naruto as serious as now. When he was talking about Maya, Kurenai could feel something of the tragic Naruto went through, even if he didn't talk about himself. It somehow made her sad…but it also made her want to hug him…to comfort him but she was too much in control of her own emotions. Nothing reacted as fierce as a natural mother instinct as children in inner turmoil…even if they didn't look like it.

Kurenai suddenly stopped thinking when she heard Naruto say something. She looked up and Naruto repeated his question "Can I see her now?" Kurenai blushed, looked away, stepped aside and she said "Yes…you can't miss her." Naruto walked past Kurenai, who closed the door behind him. Naruto walked to the garden and he saw Maya sitting on a wooden chair. She was carving a wooden statue. He was looking at the forms and he said "Isn't that a bit too erotic for a wooden statue?" The statue was shaped like a man and woman entangled with each other. While Maya kept carving she said "It's a fertility statue." Naruto started to smirk and he said "You are not thinking about having children are you? Or is it for Kurenai?" Maya kept carving and she said "I am carving it without a reason…it's a hobby." Naruto looked at the wooden table and he saw a lot of wooden statues…obviously this was a hobby that Maya practiced extensively.

Naruto took place on an empty chair and he asked "So…how are you doing?" Maya finally stopped carving and she said "I'm bored…I even feel empty…like I don't have a purpose." Naruto sighed and he said "Come on…you know that isn't true. Every living being has a purpose." Maya growled a little bit and she said "It surely feels like I don't have a purpose. I was raised by the Order of Light…I never received ninja training or something that looks similar. The only thing I can do is hunt demons." Naruto shook his head and he said "You can do a lot more than just that. Just look at your figurines…that's art." Maya shook her head but she didn't say anything. She wasn't looking for a debate and she asked "I heard you and Konoha are working on a project together…to teach ninja how to hunt demons." Naruto smirked and he said "And where did you hear that?" Maya started to smirk as well and she said "People talk and I listen." Naruto leaned back in the chair and he said "That's the big idea…but only a few can survive a serious attack. You can't simply 'make' demon hunters…you have affinity for it or you don't…simple as that." Maya nodded because she knew this as well. She was even surprised when she heard that the Devil may cry agency agreed to the program.

Naruto looked at Maya and he said "Hey…I just got an idea!" Maya gave him a strange look and she asked "Really? This I have to hear." Naruto leaned towards her and he said "What about becoming an advisor? You have fought demons and you lived with the Order of Light your entire life. If someone knows how to deal with them, it's you." Maya frowned but eventually she shook her head and she said "It isn't that simple. It's true that I know a lot of the procedures of the Order but my knowledge is small in comparison. The Order is a big organization and I don't even know who leads them. I only worked with commanders and messengers from the board as they called it." Naruto nodded and he said "Still…all information can be useful. Think about it and when you are done thinking, let me know your decision. Perhaps I can arrange a meeting with Tsunade." Maya nodded and she said "I will think about it."

Naruto and Maya said their goodbyes and soon Naruto was on his way home. He was walking in the streets of Konoha when got an ominous feeling. He looked at a point in the distance but there was nothing. Still he could feel that something happened but the question was where. The ominous feeling started to fade and Naruto shrugged and he started to walk again.

_Two hours later_

De devils were back in the hideout again. There was someone else there as well, a beautiful woman. She was very pretty and when she walks in a village, a lot of men would stop working to look at her. She would have been much prettier if there wasn't such a cold look in her eyes. She was sitting on a wooden bench and she said "Really Orion…what were you thinking? Remember that quality goes before anything else. You should have saved Eldor en Rage for last." Orion sighed and he said "I am just doing what I am supposed to do Penance. Stop annoying me with those kind of things." Penance started to chuckle and she said "You hear that Reigar-love…the 'mighty' Orion is just doing what he is told to do." When she said 'Reigar-love' Reigar opened one eye, growled and closed it again but he didn't speak. Penance stood up and she said "Still as silent as always…and here I thought we had something special." Reigar sighed and he said "Even the most wary can make mistakes…sometimes little, mostly big. Too bad my mistake was as big as the universe."

Penance chuckled again and she said with a teasing wink "You liked it…don't deny that." Orion growled and he said "Enough! We have better things to do than to dwell in the past and bickering among each other." Orion turned to Penance and he said "We brought you back earlier for a special reason. We would like you to use your power for a…distraction." Penance sat down again and she asked "On who and what for?" Orion sighed and he said "Just three annoying thorns in our side." Penance shrugged and she said "I don't see why I should do it. We can't resurrect the others before our time runs out." She pointed at the ceiling and she said "Don't you remember that the constellations are already shifting?" Orion glared at Penance and he said "I know that but I would rather like to resurrect one more before the time for resurrections runs out. There are meddlers in our affairs and that can slow us down later." Penance chuckled and she said "I think I understand. What do you say Reigar-love?" Reigar glared at Penance and he said "Stop calling me that Penance." Penance used her hand to brush away some hairs from her forehead and she said "Fine…but what do you say? Do you think it is wise?" Reigar shrugged and he said "Why delay something that you can do today? The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Penance nodded and she said "Good. First I need some information about the victims." Orion nodded and he said "Two of them are from the universe where Mundus went to. The third one was born here but raised by one of the two." Penance nodded and she said "I know the universe you speak of…and I think I just came up with a perfect distraction. Just make sure that they are separated from other people and I will do the rest."

Eldor snarled and he asked "Why? Just do it and don't care about anyone else. It doesn't matter if people die…they are nothing more than cattle." Penance looked at Eldor with a disgusted look on her face and she said "Spoken like a true brute. You have no brains, no conscience, you smell terrible and you look disgusting. Mass-murder might suit you but I only kill when it is necessary. But what would you know about preservation of life…your tiny brain only thinks of destruction. You make me sick." Eldor made a fist of anger while Reigar chuckled as he said "I knew there was something I liked about you Penance." Orion turned to Eldor and he said "Calm down…save it for after we are done." Eldor kept clenching his fist and he said "Be ready when that day comes…" Penance smirked and she said "I'm so scared." Orion glared at her and he said "You can better leave. Reigar, why don't you show her the way to her targets?" Reigar shrugged and he said "Fine. Follow me."

_In the meantime, somewhere else_

In a cave, 9 shadows appeared. They weren't real people, just projections. The only way people could recognize each other were by the shape and the eyes of the shadows. Even their voices were twisted beyond recognition. Someone with strange eyes said "We are postponing our plans. We need to prepare more thoroughly." His eyes went to a pair of sharingan eyes and he asked "Madoka, what have you learned about your target?" The shadow of Madoka shrugged and he said "Not much I am afraid, only that he is more reasonably strong. The real problem is Itachi Uchiha." The leader, Pain, nodded and he said "I agree on that. I will send Zetsu to collect information about the nine-tails jinchuuriki." Pain looked around and he said "But we also have other obstacles to overcome…namely Orochimaru and the Order of Light." Someone with one eye said "Hmm…those guys are getting on my nerves with their annoying interference…hmm." A small person said with a deep voice "Forget about that Order…I want to get my hands on Orochimaru." Another one with purple eyes said "I will offer all of them to Jashin!" Pain raised his hands and he said "Silence. We will take care of them, but only when the time is right. Zetsu will collect the information we need and we will prepare and plan from his findings. We will not act before I say so." The others nodded and Pain said "We will meet another time. We are done." And the shadows disappeared.

_In the headquarters of the Order of Light_

The leaders of the Order were sitting in their dark room. The main leader said "They are running out of time. Our efforts and the efforts of the Devil may cry agency were not in vain." The high shrieking voice said "That may be so but they can try again when the stars align once more." The main leader nodded and he said "That is true. We must prepare. But we also have to deal with the strange men in black cloaks." The third member nodded and he said "Yes, they are after the tailed beasts. I don't know why but we can't let that happen." The high voice chuckled and he said "They are probably planning to use them for themselves." The main leader made a gesture to silence the two up and he said "We will think about how to deal with those men and what we should do with the containers of the tailed beasts." The two others nodded and the main leader said "Now that we have some breathing space, we will keep this charade of the 'good organization' while we are planning to reach our goals."

_With Reigar_

Reigar was walking in front of Penance and she said "You are unusually silent…even for you." Reigar stopped walking and he said "I have a lot of my mind." Penance stopped as well and she said "Really?" Reigar nodded and he said "I am having my doubts about Orion. I think he has more up his sleeve than he tells us. I don't trust him." Penance nodded and she said "I never trusted him." Reigar looked up and he said "I am surprised you are not asking me about your targets since Orion rejected to give you a name." Penance shrugged and she said "Why should he? It's easier if you don't know the target." Reigar moved his head so that he could see Penance from the corner of his eye and he said "He didn't tell you for something else." Penance frowned and she said "It seems like you already know the targets." Reigar nodded and he said "Yes. I even tested their strength myself." Penance started to chuckle and she said "I would like to see their surprise when they were obliterated." Reigar looked in front of him again and he said "They are quite skillful. They certainly received from abilities from their father." Penance gave him a strange look and she asked "Their father?" Reigar nodded and he said "Sparda."

Penance's right hand shivered for just a mere second and Reigar said with a smile "It seems that this news shocked you Penance." Penance recovered herself and she said "When I get back Orion is going to get it." Reigar started to walk again and he said "Good luck with that. Do you know what you are going to do?" Penance smiled and she said "Well…if they are devils…" Reigar interrupted her and he said "Half-devils." Penance shrugged and she said "Fine…half devils. Since that is the case, their future endeavor would be less dangerous than I anticipated." Reigar stopped again and he said with a dark voice "Just don't let them die…we might have use for them in the future." Penance smirked, she knew Reigar isn't someone who likes to follow orders and she already suspected he had an own agenda. She nodded and she said "Don't worry Reigar-love…even if they were mere humans they would survive." Reigar nodded and they started to walk again.

_With Naruto_

Naruto, Vergil and Dante were training. They decided that they needed to get stronger. They suddenly stopped when they noticed that they were being watched. They looked at their side and they saw Sasuke and Itachi. Vergil frowned. He didn't like it when someone was overseeing his training and he asked "What are you two Uchiha's doing here? Spying?" Itachi shook his head and he said "Certainly not Vergil. Normally Sasuke and I are training here. We just have the decency to wait until you people are ready." Vergil nodded and he said "A plausible explanation."

Dante raised his hand and he said "You guys can go if you want. Vergil lost his interest anyway." Vergil glared at Dante and he said "You are the last person who should accuse anyone for losing their interest or concentration." Dante chuckled and Naruto said "There are still enough days to train. Let's call it for today so that we can start out fresh tomorrow." The three nodded and they were ready to walk away but suddenly Vergil stopped. Dante turned around and he asked "What's the matter Virge?" Vergil looked around and he thought: _Something is wrong. What is this sensation I am feeling?_

_With Reigar and Penance_

They were looking at the group from a distance. Penance asked "Are those three the targets?" Reigar nodded and Penance said "That one in blue…he certainly looks like him." Reigar nodded again and he said "Let's hurry up before we lose our chance." Penance shook her head and she said "There are two others with them." Reigar made a careless gesture and he said "Don't worry about that. The half-devils have a noble character and they wouldn't allow them to be hurt. They will protect the two others." Penance nodded and she said "If you say so…let's begin." She closed her eyes while she started to whisper…

_With Naruto_

Suddenly Naruto and Dante looked up and Dante said "What is this?" Naruto shook his head and he said "I don't know…wait…it feels something like I felt this morning." Vergil braced himself and he said "Be careful…something is coming."

The air seemed to vibrate, just like it would in the desert. Then a dark hole appeared which started to expand rapidly. Everyone could feel that the hole was trying to suck them and Vergil said "Hold on to something!" Dante shook his head and he said "We can't…we are in an open area. Sorry bro, we're screwed." The suction became stronger and stronger and the group could feel that their bodies couldn't hold out long. Suddenly they felt a heavy pull and with a loud scream they were sucked in…

_Later_

Naruto opened his eyes. Everything was a big, yellow blur. His vision started to recover and he thought: _Sand? _He stood up and he looked around. He saw a lot of sand. He placed his hand above his eyes and he noticed a small town in the distance. He thought: _Where the hell are we now?_

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"That is something for the next chapter."

**Naruto looked around, then at Mnarutodbz and he said **"Wait…are you appearing in the story now?" **Mnarutodbz smirked, nodded and he said **"Yes…but just to say that this chapter is over."

**Mnarutodbz is looking at Itachi, Sasuke, Vergil and Dante, who are still unconscious. He makes a few hand signs and he said **"Cold water bucket jutsu." **Suddenly a few buckets filled with cold water appear above their heads and the next second they were covered by cold water. Dante immediately stands up and shouts **"MNARUTODBZ! WHAT THE HELL!"** Mnarutodbz looks at Dante and he said **"The chapter is already over."

**Vergil slowly stands up and he asks **"What about our current location? Are you not going to explain that?" **Mnarutodbz smirks and says **"No…that is something for the next chapter."

**Mnarutodbz turns to the readers and he says **"Please don't forget to review and until next time." **Suddenly Itachi stands up and he says **"I don't like cold water…time to pay the price…TSUKUYOMI!" **Mnarutodbz suddenly looks around and he only sees thousands of Teletubbies *that he doesn't own* and he shouts **"DAMN YOU IIITTTAAACCCHHHIIII!"


	17. Chapter 16: Decisions

**Mnarutodbz walks into the room and he said **"Hello readers. It has been a long time since I updated but it's finally here…the new chapter of Naruto doesn't cry! My apologies to all of you. I've been extremely busy with work and my own story and I am trying to write the chapters faster but I don't have much time for it."

**Blitz enters the room and he said **"Hey dude…we have to talk!" **Mnarutodbz glared at Blitz and he asked **"About what?" **Blitz pointed at Mnarutodbz and he said **"I want more screen time! **Mnarutodbz shrugged and he said **"You can forget about that. You are a comical relieve character. You are good at gathering information and running away but that's all. But if you really want more screen time I can give you some alone time with Vergil and Kushina…although I have to change the status of the story because the violence will increase A LOT." **Blitz started to sweat and he said **"Chill homes…it was just a suggestion. Don't you have reviews to answer?"

**Mnarutodbz turns to the readers and he says **"You're right but this time I won't be answering the reviews…this chapter someone else will…Eldor…you're up."

**Eldor suddenly appears and he says **"What is this? What am I, the great Eldor, doing here?" **Mnarutodbz smirked and he says **"You will be answering the reviews of the readers. Here comes the first one."

**ZXEclipse **"Mnarutodbz: Another good chapter. I'm liking the plot twist you have going on. Could it be that the Sons of Sparda will be teaming up with the grandparents any time soon? I'm impressed. Never heard of anybody going back further than Sparda, to his own ancestors. You may start a new trend.

**Eldor rolls with his eyes and he says **"Not important…ask about someone important…like me!"

**Mnarutodbz growls and he says **"Thank you ZXEclipse. I thought it would be a good plot twist. I needed some sort of link between Sparda, Earth and Naruto's world and this solution was very fun to write and it has potential for future chapters."

One thing that has me a bit concerned though: It appears you added in something you have rarely used. Naruto received the Devil Bringer, but it has barely been mentioned later on.

**Eldor growled and he says **"Devilbringer…interesting." **Suddenly his brain is overflowing with information and he says **"The characters will use abilities and weapons when it's necessary and the devilbringer, old devil-arms and new ones will appear frequently later on."

Dante: Looking good so far. I'm a little surprised by how you listened to Vergil immediately when told 'no guns' in the fight against your gramps.

**Dante reads and he says **"Teamwork Eclipse and I could see it wouldn't have any effect." **Eldor chuckled and he says **"Amateur…"

Vergil: Still doing very nicely. It appears the author is making subtle hints about you and Tayuya, if I read the last few chapters correctly. The instrumental link between fighters, if you will. How do you believe you will react to your grandmother and grandfather working with the enemy, for now?

**Vergil **"I think my reaction will be…neutral. I don't know anything about them and I have no feelings for them." **Eldor looked surprised and he says **"And they call me cold and hard…"

Trish: I'm hoping you can get a little more action soon. You are an interesting character with your own spice to add into the story's flavor. One thing I am having trouble understanding though: How is it you and Vergil seem to be on good terms? Considering both who you look like, and who made you look like that initially, I am surprised Vergil hasn't either tried to maim you, or is less respectable to you.

**Trish **"Well…in the chapters people can read that Vergil still doesn't like me and I don't like him. Now we are just having a truce since we are working together. Despite our shared despise for each other we do respect the abilities we have." **Vergil growled and he says **"Speak for yourself…"

Naruto: It's still good to see you using your head. Do you have any new interesting Devil Art jutsu to share with us? Will you help your mother adjust to the 'devil process'? If so, how will you?

**Naruto **"I've been raised differently than the original story so I am who I am in this story and this chapter is more story related than personal…although I have been told something new will be added."

Itachi: The author did very well with you, for that I thank him. You are not only revealed as a good guy throughout the story, but your eyes are saved. How are you enjoying your half devil benefits and abilities?

**Itachi **"Good so far but who knows that it will last. The writer can be…unpredictable sometimes."

Sasuke: You should thank the author. If it weren't for his new twist, you would become one of the biggest arses in the series. How are you going to react to the other Sasuke, or the Evil twin?

**Sasuke seems to think but then he says **"I think I will try to kill him." **Eldor **"Really…am I the only one who is considered to be evil? One doesn't think anything about his own ancestors and the other wants to kill his own clone, evil twin…whatever he is!"

Kyuubi: Not much out of you from the last chapter. I miss you. Perhaps during the more less interesting moments in the story, you could begin to pull a 'Jak Daxter' style input. When apparently nothing interesting is going on, just add something simply entertaining, be it a bad pun, comment about Naruto's opponents, etc.

**Kyuubi is crying tears of joy and she says **"Finally someone who misses me. The writer has someone special planned for me but that's later in the story…unfortunately not this chapter…"

Kushina Minato: Still loving you guys in this story. Minato, I understand why you are hiding your presence from the village, but don't you think you could liven things up a bit more, getting into a good old marital battle at home? Comedy between you and Kushina is always fun. Perhaps a prank off? Kushina, when do you believe you will learn to Devil Trigger, and how do you think it will feel? Are you looking forward to it? Considering that Dante and Vergil are fighting your grandparents, as well as Naruto's great grandparents, are you looking forward to the family bond revelation that is sure to come crashing down like a tsunami?

**Minato laughs and he says **"Very funny Eclipse but just like any other powerful man…my power ends at the threshold of the house…" **Kushina glares at Minato and she cries out **"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm a tyrant?" **Minato shook his head and he says **"No honey…just that you are too sweet to fight with…" **Kushina crosses her arms and she says **"That's sweet honey…" **Mnarutodbz whispers to Minato **"Good save…" **Eldor rolls with his eyes again and he says **"Wimp…" **Kushina reads her question and she says **"I don't know…really…MNARUTODBZ!" **Mnarutodbz suddenly disappears…**

For right now, this is all I can think of review-wise. I don't review every chapter, so I can observe and build up on observations and questions, then pull off one of these long shpiels. Doing great with the story.  
Keep it in style.

**Eldor growls and he says **"Idiot…next review!"

**Linarian Rathma **"Good Chapter again, as usual!I have some questions for different characters.

Kushina: So will your new devil blood enhanced form will be a man or woman? And will you let Naruto have his Harem considering he doesn't become like Dante due to it?

**Kushina reads the first question and she says **"Linarian…I'm a she-devil…half-devil…not a frog. I can't change sex. The writer convinced me that Naruto must have a harem."

**Eldor grinned and he says **"Woman…think about this. Dante doesn't need a harem and he is a half-demon as well…and so is Vergil." **Kushina suddenly gets big eyes and she yells **"MNARUTODBZ!" **Mnarutodbz is still gone…thank Kami…**

Vergil: Since you are my favourite character, I am going to give something useful to you.*Hands Vergil a Gas Mask* You will understand soon enough why I gave this to you.

Naruto: Will you create a new Devil Rasengan?And why don't you go get some new Devil Arms?I have a gift for you.*hands him a Chili Flavoured Ramen* No one will no that you ate Chili...

Dante: You are just an questions for you...

**Dante reads it and he says **"Alright…I don't understand it…"

Gaara: Will you be able to get a Shukaku Devil Arm?

**Gaara **"I will even get more than that…"

Blitz:You are an ass too.

**Blitz suddenly looked hyperactive and he says **"That's not fair! I'm cool like…like a cube of ice!" **Kushina sees Naruto eating something and she asks **"What's that?" **Naruto doesn't even get a bite and he says **"Uhm…nothing…" **Kushina looks at it and she cries out **"Is that…ramen? GIMME GIMME GIMME!" **And Kushina takes the ramen away from Naruto and starts to eat it. Just seconds later she feels something in her stomach and then she made a sound everyone knows. Everyone passes out while Kushina's face became as red as her hair. Vergil suddenly walks towards her and he says **"Not the thing I expected…thank you Linarian." **Eldor is just able to lift up his head and he cries out **"What's wrong with you people! That's the most…powerful attack I've ever faced!"

**Jaku Uzumaki **"Awesome Chapter! I read through 1 to 16 all day I like it. I got one question are you going doing sequel in shippuden ? if you are i look forward to it.

Keep it up great work. Peace !

**Mnarutodbz appears again and he says **"Yes…" **Eldor suddenly stands up and he yells **"Wait! Am I getting paid for this?" **Mnarutodbz is thinking about it and he asks **"It depends. Do you have any next of kin?" **Eldor starts to shake his head and Mnarutodbz says **"Then no…it wouldn't do you any good."

**Mnarutodbz turns to the readers and he says **"Anyway I hope you will like this chapter…after the disclaimer of course…"

**Disclaimer: **Mnarutodbz doesn't own Naruto, Devil may cry or any characters used in this FANFICTION

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes. He saw nothing more than sand. He put his hand above his eyes and he could see a village in the distance. He mumbled to himself "Where are we?" A clear voice said "I don't know but I am going to find out." Naruto looked to the side and he saw Vergil. Dante just got up and he asked "What the hell happened?" Vergil looked at Dante and he said "Trouble." He looked at the two Uchiha's and he said "Wake those two up. After that we will walk to that village."

Naruto and Dante had trouble to wake the two brothers up but they finally succeeded. Itachi shook his head to get rid of the dizziness and he asked "What happened?" Naruto shrugged and he answered "We don't know. We are trying to figure it out." Vergil looked at the two brothers and he asked "Are you two able to walk?" Itachi examined himself and he said "I am not injured in any way…just a bit hazy." Sasuke nodded and he said "Me too. We will be fine." Vergil nodded and he said "Then we will move to that village."

The village was further than the group thought. The heat made the air tremble and it gave a false sense of distance. Finally they reached the village and Vergil looked around. He saw a big building made out of wood and a sign that said 'Saloon'. He saw a few horses and he whispered "No…it can't be…" He looked further and he saw a few men who were wearing some easy clothes while they were wearing Stetsons on their heads. Vergil shook his head and he said "Don't tell me…please…not that…" Dante pumped one arm in the air and he cried out "Yahoo! The Wild West baby!" Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto gave Dante a strange look and Vergil said "It's a time in history…our history."

Dante was still frantic. He was a fan of the Wild West since he was a child. It didn't even occur to him that this entire situation wasn't normal. When he calmed down a bit Vergil said "Are you done? We need to discuss this situation." Dante calmed down and with a big sigh he said "Fine. But first we need different clothes. If we keep these clothes, people might give us strange looks." Everyone looked at their clothes and Vergil said "There is no chance that I will put on a cowboy suit." Dante sighed and he said "Fine. But first of all…we can better hide our weapons." Naruto frowned and he asked "Why?" Dante nodded towards the village and he said "They don't use swords here but guns." Itachi looked from one to another and he said "We can store our usual weapons in a scroll by the means of a sealing jutsu."

Itachi looked at the sun and he saw that it started to set. He said "We can wait until nightfall. Dante said we need different clothes. In the night we can move unnoticed." Dante nodded and he said "Good. Virge…please think about switching your clothes…you will really stand out." Vergil looked at Dante and he said "I will think about it. Good…so this will be our course of action: first we will adept ourselves to our environment and after that we need to find out what happened. After those two actions we need to find a way to return to Konoha." The others nodded and Vergil said "Good. Dante, since you had a lot of…research about this time in history, we are going to let you handle any conversations that come our way." Dante smirked and he said "Just leave it to me." Vergil glared at him and he said "Just don't go overboard."

Itachi stepped forward and he asked "Should I look around in the area where we can find clothes?" Vergil nodded and he said "If you can do it without being seen, it wouldn't be a problem." Dante nodded as well and he said "Also look for firearms." Itachi frowned and he asked "Firearms?" Dante nodded and he said "They look like my weapons only different. Most people probably wear them here. If Vergil, Naruto or I get shot, we will recover but you and Sasuke are vulnerable to them." Itachi sighed and he said "Good…I will look for them. I will be right back." And Itachi moved away. Naruto saw him walking away and he whispered to Sasuke "Do you think he can walk around town without being seen?" Sasuke smiled and he said "Don't worry. Itachi is quite good at stealth and he will use the sharingan if there isn't any other way."

The sun continued to set and when the dusk came, Itachi returned. Vergil looked at him and he asked "Did you find what we need?" Itachi nodded and he said "We just need to go to two buildings but they are next to each other." Vergil nodded but Dante said "We need something else Virge…something we completely forgot…" Vergil frowned and he asked "What is it?" Dante rubbed his thumb against his index- and middle finger and he said "Money. If we need are here longer than we anticipate, we need a place to stay and that requires cash." Vergil nodded and he said "You are right. Perhaps we find something in the stores." Dante shrugged and he said "I guess we don't have a choice. Since we are stealing clothes we can also steal some cash." Naruto shook his head and he said "I am against it. Stealing clothes is a thing that is necessary at the moment so that we don't stand out but stealing money from hard working people is plain wrong in my opinion." Itachi nodded and he said "I agree with Naruto. There are also other means to acquire some money, like working." Naruto smiled and he said "Or gambling." Dante sighed and he said "Fine…we will only steal clothes…but I am not the one who will gamble…I have a hell of a poker face but no luck with the cards. " Vergil made a waving gesture and he said "We will see what will come our way. First things first."

Itachi looked at the sky and he said "Darkness is approaching…and with the night comes our chance to make our mission successful." Vergil nodded and he said "We will wait one hour. We will enter the village, steal some clothes and we will return to this place." Dante gave Vergil a weird look and Vergil explained "People would find it strange that we suddenly appear in the village and they will suspect us if the owner of the store finds out that some clothes are missing." Sasuke nodded and he said "And if we enter the village tomorrow from this side the people will think that we just arrived and that someone else stole the clothes because it happened before we arrived." Vergil nodded and he said "Exactly. If we are lucky we won't encounter any trouble with the locals. For now we wait until the time is right and after that we will camp here."

Time passed on slowly and while Sasuke was looking at the sky, that was getting darker, he asked Naruto "Do you think we will ever go back?" Naruto was bored and he was throwing stones in the sand and he said "I believe we will. First we need to take care for ourselves and after that we will figure out what is going on here." Sasuke looked at the village and he said "Perhaps it's a strange thought but I keep thinking that something terrible will happen in our absence…that when we will return that we will find Konoha destroyed." Naruto smiled and he said "Those are silly thoughts Sasuke…don't forget that Tsunade is a clever lady and don't forget about the rest. My father was Hokage once and he knows what to do when things go wrong." Sasuke closed his eyes and he was able to smile when he said "You are right Naruto…perhaps it was my primitive fear that spoke up." Naruto shook his head and he said "There is nothing wrong about worrying about your friends. It shows character and it defines the good from the bad."

Vergil was sitting on a big stone and he said "Enough you two…look at the village." The two looked at the village and after a while Sasuke said "What's the matter? I don't see anything." Vergil nodded and he said "Exactly. It's dark but there are no lights on. The entire village is dark." Itachi looked at the village and he whispered "Perhaps they like to go to bed when it's dark." Dante shook his head and he said "Normally the saloons are getting crowded when it gets dark. Vergil is right…something isn't right here." Naruto looked up and he said "Well…it isn't really our business and tomorrow we can look into it but for now we can get some new clothes since no one is around." Vergil nodded and he said "You are right. It's useless to speculate and we can only get confirmation when we are in the village. Let's proceed."

On his recon, Itachi already decided the best route and he led the way. They reached the store unnoticed and with a simple gesture from Vergil, the door opened. Dante whistled quietly and he said "You should have been a professional burglar Virge." Vergil looked at Dante and he replied "It's better than kicking in doors." And he entered the shop. The shop had a wide variety of clothes. Sasuke looked at the clothes with a disgusted look on his face and he asked "Do people really wear these clothes here?" Dante chuckled and he said "You bet. Just find something that would suit you…it's only for a little while until we find a way to get back." Sasuke sighed and he took some clothes. Itachi was looking at the clothes as well and he asked "But why are there so many hats here?" Vergil looked at him and he said "Because of the sun. Don't complain about it. You may find the clothes weird but the people here will find our clothes weird." Vergil got a black undershirt, black pants and a long leather coat that ended just above his boots. Dante raised an eyebrow and he asked "Have you changed your mind." Vergil let out a sigh and he said "Yes. As much as I hate to admit it I have to change clothes. All the more reason to get out of this mess quickly. Is everyone ready?" Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Dante nodded and Vergil said "Good…Itachi, you said that the next building have firearms?" Itachi nodded and Vergil said "Good. Dante and Naruto…you two stand on the look-out while I will help Itachi and Sasuke with some decent weapons."

The group left the building and they went to the next. Dante and Naruto were standing on the look-out while the rest was inside the building. Dante was looking over the buildings and he said "I don't like this…" Naruto looked up and he asked "Why not? I thought you liked the Wild-West." Dante nodded and he said "Indeed but this doesn't seem like the Wild-West…there is no nightlife…even the saloon is closed…no…I don't like this." Naruto shrugged. He only heard some small details from Dante and Vergil and he said "Tomorrow we will find out what is going on here. I don't like it here as well…I have a strange feeling that something is seriously wrong in this town."

_Meanwhile in Naruto's world_

Reigar and Penance walked into the hide-out after she did her work. Orion looked at them and he asked "Is it done?" Penance nodded and Orion said "Good. Konoha will be to occupied to meddle with us now. They will do anything in their power to find their three precious inhabitants." Penance crossed her arms and she said "Five. Two men with black hair were with them. Collateral damage." Orion nodded and he said "All the better." Orion suddenly stopped talking when Orochimaru entered the room and he said "Bad news…the locations you asked my spies to check out are heavily guarded. It might get messy when you try to get them." Orion frowned and he asked "Why?" Orochimaru walked to the wall and he said "Because in two of the three locations there are jinchuuriki. When they meddle in your affairs it might be troublesome, not only because they are powerful but also because you will draw unneeded attention." Orion made a gesture and with a cold voice he commanded "Explain." Orochimaru sighed and he said "Jinchuuriki are mostly hated by villagers but the leaders of the village see them as useful weapons. They will hunt anyone who hurts or kill them. Also the Akatsuki will interfere when you hurt them." Rage snarled at Orochimaru "Akatsuki?" Orochimaru smiled and he said "A organization that consists of powerful ninja. I was a member but let's say we had some differences. They have their own plans with the jinchuuriki." Penance looked strange at Orochimaru and she asked "Jinchuuriki?" Orion answered in Orochimaru's place and he said "Humans who carry a powerful demon inside them. They prevent that the demons roam free." Orochimaru nodded and he said "Yes. And their leader called Pain will stop at nothing to gather them."

Orion made a gesture and he said "We will consider our options. How is the boy doing?" Orochimaru chuckled and he said "He is developing rapidly. In three years he will be powerful enough to be my vessel." A grin appeared on Orion's face and he said "We will see. Reigar…you are the best in planning and tactics. What do you think about the things you just heard?" Reiger leaned against the wall and he said "Our time is running short. I don't like rushing into things. My advice would be to wait. I wouldn't like it when one or more villages are trying to hunt us down. Stay in the shadows and strike at the opportune moment would be advisable." Orion nodded and he said "I agree. We will resurrect the others in three years." Rage slammed on the table and he cried out "What!? That's bullshit! It's easy…get to the location and kill everyone who is in our way." A cold glare appeared in Orion's eyes and he said "I give the orders here Rage…not you." Rage clenched his fists and he said "Fine. What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Orion shrugged and he said "Gather intelligence…get acquainted with the environment. Do what you like without raising any attention."

Reigar suddenly started to walk to the exit and Eldor asked "Where are you going?" Reigar stopped and he said "I'm going as far away from you as I can. We can do what we like and you don't fall under those things." Orion looked at Reigar and he said "Just be back in time." Reigar started walking again and he left. Orion looked at Eldor and he said "Keep an eye on him. I don't want to lose him." Eldor nodded and he walked to the door.

_With Naruto_

It was morning and the group went back to the village. Itachi and Sasuke were now wearing Colts. They understood the concept of the weapon and when the situation called for it they would use it. Their first trip was to the saloon because Dante told them that a saloon was the best way to know everything about a village. Then went through the door and they saw the barkeeper who was cleaning glasses. Dante looked at the barkeeper and he said "Good morning keeper." The barkeeper stopped cleaning and he said "Mornin' strangers. What will it be?" Dante leaned on the counter and he said "Some information. We just arrived and we are in the need of money." The barkeeper smiled and he said "There are several ways to earn money. The most legal way is working for it. You can also play poker if you are good at it. Since recently you can also fight for money in the building across from here but I wouldn't recommend it." Dante frowned and he asked "How so?" The barkeeper got a frown on his face and he said "Because it is dangerous. There are no rules and everyone may enter. The champion is a Jap with a strange way of fighting. But there are also Greasers (Old American insulting word for Mexican.), Europeans and they even allow niggers (My apologies but in the old Wild-West they indeed called African-Americans that)." Naruto frowned but he didn't say anything. Dante nodded and he said "Thanks Keep…we will come back when we earned some cash. Do you have some good whiskey?" The barkeeper started to clean glasses again and he said "Good or bad…they both get you drunk." Dante nodded again and they left the saloon. When they were on the streets Naruto asked "What did that guy mean? What are Greasers and Niggers?" Dante made a gesture and he said "There were some difficulties with Mexico in the early years of the Wild-West and that went on for a long time. Greaser is an insult. As for nigger…well…slave traders brought a lot of people from Africa here. They have a dark skin color. They worked here as slaves before the president commanded their freedom. Some Americans saw them as lower beings who don't deserve the same rights as them and they even started an organization called the KKK to restrain the 'black danger' as they called it." Itachi frowned and he said "So they are a suppressed group of people." Vergil nodded and he said "Yes. Not everyone thinks the same way but some people indeed thought that the African-Americans were a threat." Dante spit on the ground and he said "Disgusting racists." Vergil nodded and he said "Rather scared people. Some are real racists but most people were just scared. "

Sasuke shrugged and he said "But you said that his is your past so that doesn't matter anymore…the only thing that is important now is how to get out of here." Dante nodded and he said "You're right. First the money, then a place to stay and then we can discuss our options." Vergil looked in front of him and he said "I've been thinking…" Dante smiled and he said "That's a first…" Vergil glared at him and he said "I recalled a name…one of those devils we are facing. Penance, the devil of time and space." Dante looked up and he said "Wait…time and space. I think you are on something here Virge." Vergil nodded and he said "I've read about these kind of phenomenon…time and space travel. When it's inflicted there normally is a way out." Dante nodded and he asked "And that is…?" Vergil shrugged and he said "It depends per case. Only by knowing the current situation we can discover the thing that is holding us here." Naruto growled and he said "So we still don't know anything." Vergil nodded and he said "No…we now know who did this to us and that there is a way out. We only need to find it." Itachi nodded and he said "But information often requires money. So how are we going to do it." Dante sighed and he said "We have two devils…one half-devil and two powerful ninja's…I think fighting is the way to go." Vergil looked at the building across the street and he said "So it's agreed…we fight." And the group went to the building.

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

Blitz went into the room of Minato. Minato immediately noticed that he was panting heavily and he asked "Blitz? What's the matter?" Blitz kept on panting and he asked "Have you seen Naruto, Dante or Vergil?" Minato shook his head and he said "Not since yesterday. Why?" Blitz shook his head as well and he said "They didn't return yesterday and Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha are also missing!" Minato looked strange and he said "Perhaps the Hokage send them on a mission." Blitz shook his head again and he said "No because she is looking for them as well. The Devil may cry agency also don't have any missions for them. I've been looking for them since yesterday because they asked me to figure out something ya know." Now Minato started to get frightened and he said "Where were they last seen?" Blitz seemed to think and he said "Last I know they were on the training field." Minato stood up and he said "Then I will start looking there. You notify the Hokage." Blitz nodded and he turned around.

_Later on the training field_

Minato looked around but all he saw was an empty training field. He noticed that something looked out of place but he couldn't put a finger on it. He went to the place where the grass seemed trampled but there wasn't a single sign. He looked up and he noticed a small glimmer right in front of him. He looked at his hand and suddenly he started to mumble something in an old language. It was the language of the Seraphs. The glimmer became bigger and bigger and it looked like he saw a small golden circle. Minato looked startled and he said "This means trouble. I must notify Jao and Argor!"

_With Naruto_

The five were inside of the big building. They saw a few stand and a big ring in the middle. A fight was going on and they saw two big men wrestling each other. Itachi asked "Who of us is going to fight?" Dante and Vergil looked at each other and they both said "You are." Itachi looked dumbfounded and Vergil said "Dante and I could get some unwanted attention because of our strength and powers. Naruto and Sasuke are too young to compete." Itachi sighed and he said "Fine…what should I do?" Dante nodded at a small guy who was standing in front of the ring and he said "I am going to ask him that. You four stay put." And Dante went to the ring only to return a few moments later and Vergil asked "What is the verdict?" Dante shrugged and he said "It's simple; after each fight a competitor is wanted. The winner gets 50 bucks if he wins…the loser doesn't get anything." Vergil nodded and he said "Most things are pretty cheap in this village…I think 200 dollars is enough to get around for two days." Itachi nodded and he said "If you say so. So I need to win 4 fights…am I correct?" Vergil nodded and he said "Yes. Just don't use too much power." Itachi nodded and he said "Don't worry."

It took a few minutes until one of the fighters was knock-out in the ring. A small, skinny man entered the ring and he said with a hard metallic voice "Ladies and gentleman! Iron was victorious once again! Who dares to take on this colossus from the old country? Who wants to earn the chance to earn 50 bucks?" Itachi stepped forward and the skinny man said "It looks like we have a challenger!" The fighter called Iron looked at Itachi and a mocking smile appeared on his face. Iron was at least one head taller than Itachi and much muscular. Itachi nodded and he said "I'm in." The small man who was standing in front of the ring said "Give me your weapons and enter the ring." Itachi nodded, handed over his weapons and he entered the ring. The man stood in the middle and he said "Remember people; there is no style, no rules and no mercy! Fighters can only win when the competition either submits or isn't able to continue the fight." The skinny man raised his arm and he cried out "Ring clear!" A bell started to sound and the fight began.

Iron stood in front of Itachi and he said with a weird accent "You can't win puny man. I will destroy you." Itachi didn't show any emotion and he said "Unlikely." Iron suddenly ran forward with the power of a bulldozer, ready to destroy anything that came on his way. His fist was heading towards Itachi but he avoided the simple attack. Itachi quickly grabbed Iron's fist and with a simple turn Iron was forced to move to the left so that his right flank was vulnerable. Itachi immediately took advantage of the situation and kicked Iron hard in the kidney area. Iron immediately cried out in pain and grabbed his side. Itachi took his distance after his attack. Iron was a big opponent with a lot of power in his arms. Itachi reasoned that he is faster than Iron and that he only attacked when Iron gave him the opportunity. Fortunately for Itachi Iron was impatient and he attacked again. Iron's attacks were straight forward and easy to read…even without the sharingan. The fight kept on going and after every attack Iron made, Itachi immediately responded with a vicious counter-attack. Finally Iron gave Itachi a perfect chance to end this fight. Iron ran forward, with his head down with the intent to ram Itachi. Itachi smirked and when Iron was near him, he made a backflip and his foot connected hard with Iron's face.

Iron suddenly stood up, with a strange grin on his face and then he fell down. Some people started to cheer but Itachi noticed that something was wrong. Iron's body started to shake and purple smoke came out of his body. Vergil noticed it too and he said "Dante…" Dante nodded and he said "I see it." Suddenly a demon appeared out of the purple smoke and one of the spectators cried out "Iron is one of 'THEM'! Let's get out of here!"

Dante immediately jumped up when the demon became physical and he started to shoot. Itachi looked at his back and he noticed that the small man who he gave his weapons to also transformed into a demon but he also saw that Vergil kicked the demon away. Itachi jumped out of the ring and took back his firearms. In the meantime the demon was close to Dante. Itachi aimed at the demon but Sasuke yelled "Itachi! That isn't going to work! Dante already emptied his guns on him." Itachi ignored Sasuke and he pulled the trigger. The bullet left the barrel and Itachi immediately activated his mangekyo sharingan. His eyes were tracking the bullet and he whispered "Amaterasu." The bullet was suddenly covered with black flames and it connected with the demon, which was set ablaze. The demon let out a high, shrieking scream while he was consumed by the flames of Amaterasu. Itachi did the same with the other demon and soon they were alone. The other spectators ran away…except one. It was the one who made the obvious comment that Iron was a demon. Dante walked towards him and he asked "What the hell is going on in this town?" The villager looked up with a scared look in his eyes and he stuttered "You…were able to destroy…two of them…" Dante pulled him up and he said "Yeah yeah…now spill the beans. What's going on in this town?" The man frowned and he said "I can't really explain…but if someone can it's the barkeeper across the street." Dante looked surprised and he said "But he was the one who send us here." And Dante explained his conversation with the barkeeper. The villager said "The barkeeper is a very wise man and there must be a reason why he told you people of this place. Talk to him again…that's what I would suggest gents." Dante looked a Vergil, who started to nod. In the meantime Itachi walked to a wooden box near the ring and he took a green piece of paper with the digit 50 on it. Naruto looked at him and Itachi said "I have won the fight." Vergil made a gesture to the others and he said "Let's return to the saloon. It's time we speak with that barkeeper again."

_Meanwhile with Minato_

Minato, Argor and Jao were standing in the training field. They were looking at the resonance the portal left behind and Argor said "There is no doubt about is…this is the work of Penance!" Jao glared at Argor and he asked "How can we bring them back?" Argor seemed to think and he said "We can't…only they can. They must do something in order to return to this time and reality. I think the sons of Sparda are smart enough to figure it out." Minato glared at Argor and he said "My son is in there as well." Jao put his hand on Minato's shoulder and he said "Relax Minato. We can't do anything from here. Don't worry too much or else you will get wrinkles." Minato gave Jao a fearful glare and he said "Did you have any sons when you were alive?" Jao shook his head and Minato said "Then don't talk about relaxing."

Suddenly the three looked to the side when red flames emerged from the ground. A small, black being appeared and he went to Argor. He whispered something in Argor's ear, who immediately nodded and the black being disappeared. Jao glared at Argor and he asked "What is it?" Argor looked at Jao and he said "It seems that the devils have decided to wait for the next resurrection…although I can't figure out why." Minato suddenly looked up and he said "Wait…Blitz told me about that. It seems that the devils can only resurrect other devils when the stars are in a certain alignment." Argor looked surprised but then he said "Of course! How could I forget something so basic! Some alignments increase mystical rituals!" Jao looked at the sky and he said "It seems we have gained some time but I wonder what the devils are going to do now." Minato shrugged and he said "I don't know…but now we have the time to prepare more properly." Argor looked at the resonance of the portal and he said "And for that we need the sons of Sparda."

_With Reigar_

Reigar was sitting on a green hill while he was looking down on a crystal blue lake. He was deep in thought but he was pulled out of his thought when he suddenly heard a child laughing. He looked back and he saw a little girl who was trying to capture a butterfly. She swung with the net but she missed again. She let out a big sigh but suddenly she noticed Reigar. She ran towards him and she asked "Sorry mister but are you looking for our village?" Reigar shook his head. The girl sat next to him and with the normal curiosity of a child she asked "May I ask what you are doing here?" Reigar looked at the lake and it seemed like he didn't want to answer but then he said "I'm thinking about problems." The girl laughed and she looked at the sky. Reigar looked at the girl and he asked "Do you find that amusing?" The girl shook her head and she said "No. I find it funny that you are thinking about problems instead of solving them. My daddy always said that indecisive people think about problems while good people find means to solve problems." Reigar got an amusing look on his face and with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice he asked "And who is this father of yours?" The girl shook her head again and she said "You wouldn't know him. He is dead when he was trying to protect a criminal."

Reigar looked strange. Somehow he was intrigued by this little girl although he couldn't explain why. He asked "So your father was a criminal?" The girl shook her head once again and she said "Nope. My daddy promised to protect the village and he did when he arrested the criminal…but the criminal did a lot of bad things and the villagers tried to lynch him. My father stood between the lynchers and the criminal." Reigar frowned and he asked "Why? He promised to protect the village and the death of the criminal would do exactly that." The girl got a sad smile on her face and she said "My daddy said that what the villagers did wasn't right. Even a criminal deserves the right of a proper trial. He was also trying to teach the villagers something." Reigar frowned. He couldn't understand the logic of the story but still he was intrigued and he asked "What was he trying to teach them?" The girl smiled and she said "My daddy believed that revenge only leads to more revenge while forgiveness leads to redemption and a better character." Reigar got a thoughtful look on his face and he said "So your father broke his promise because they were in conflict with his beliefs?" The little girl smiled and nodded but then Reigar said "Your father wasn't an honorable man." Tears appeared in the eyes of the girl and she said "Yes he was…more honorable than most people." Reigar shook his head and he said "He broke his promise." The girl looked at Reigar and she asked "You are a strange man mister…what are we without beliefs?" Reigar wanted to respond but suddenly he went silent. That last sentence hit him. What was he without his beliefs? Nothing more than an aimless projectile that could be used by anyone. Is that what he has become? A projectile, guided by his means of honor and used by Orion? He suddenly looked up when he heard the girl say "Oh…I have to go or else my mommy gets angry." She stood up and she was ready to go but Reigar said "Little girl…you forgot something." The girl turned around and she saw that Reigar was holding the butterfly on his hand. The girl let out a little scream of happiness and she said "You caught it!" Reigar gave her the butterfly and she looked at it. After that she raised her hands and gave the butterfly back its freedom. Reigar looked at it and he said "I thought you wanted to catch it." The girl nodded and she said "I did but just to look at it. The butterfly can't fly in my house and it has a right to live. Thank you and goodbye mister."

The little girl ran away but just when she neared the border of the village she turned around and waved at Reigar. Reigar waved back and then he was alone again…thinking about his future…

_With Naruto_

Naruto and the others returned to the saloon and they saw that the barkeeper was still busy with cleaning glasses. Vergil slammed his fist on the counter to get the barkeeper's attention and he said "We have to talk." The barkeeper looked at Vergil and he said "You're back I see." Vergil glared at the barkeeper and he said "You knew we would go to the fight and you knew what was in the ring!" The barkeeper nodded and he said "Yes…I know. And I also know you would survive." Vergil gave the barkeeper a good look and he said "This isn't a normal Wild-West town is it?" The barkeeper gave away a sad smile and he said "It once was…until one dreadful day. One day some people invaded this town and killed everyone in sight…and yet…we woke up the other day. No one seemed to remember the attack and I thought it was a dream although I could still feel the claws that slitted my throat. That day the same things happened in my 'dream' but I thought it was just a mere coincidence…until the attack happened again. I woke up again after the attack and after a few days I knew what was going on." Dante raised his hand and he said "Wait…each day this entire village is killed and no one remembers it?" The barkeeper shook his head and he said "Not everyone…just a handful. Every single day we live the same day, trapped in some sort of purgatory. And suddenly you people show up." Dante looked strange and he asked "And what about the sheriff?" The barkeeper shook his head and he said "Sheriffs didn't live long in this town…the lead-filled air prevented it." Vergil leaned towards the barkeeper and he asked "And the people who invades this town…they aren't people aren't they? They are demons." The barkeeper nodded and he said "Indeed. Everyone who had a Colt emptied them on the invaders but without any effect." Sasuke frowned and he asked "Then why don't you just leave this village?" The barkeeper shook his head and he said "Impossible. When you go into the desert you will eventually reach the other side of town. It's like we are on a small, round planet."

Vergil seemed to think but then he said to Dante "I know how to break this curse." Dante looked at Vergil who continued "If we break the curse, this state of purgatory will disintegrate and I believe we will be send back home because we don't belong here…" Dante glared at Vergil and he said "But I hear 'but' coming…" Vergil nodded and he said "But it can also be that we cease to exist as well." Itachi shook his head and he said "Unlikely." Vergil looked at Itachi and he asked "What do you mean?" Itachi looked at the floor and he said "All these people are actually dead since a long time…but we are alive. If we kill the entities that keep them here, their souls can move on…but we are alive." Vergil nodded and he said "Most likely." Vergil turned to the barkeeper and he asked "How long before the assault will begin?" The barkeeper seemed to think and he said "Just after sundown…from the east." Vergil nodded again and he said "Good…in the meantime we will kill the demons in the village if there are any." The barkeeper nodded and he said "Oh yes there are enough here. I can even give you a list." The barkeeper reached under the counter and he gave it to Vergil. Vergil looked at it and he said "Good. Thank you."

The rest of the day the five people killed the demons and the barkeeper's directions were right. The sun started to decent and the group assembled in the east. Vergil looked at Dante and he asked "We got all of them?" Dante nodded and he said "Yes. Now for the last horde and we're done. Let's hope it helps." The sun went down and suddenly eight black riders appeared but they were lower-class demons and the group made quick work of them. When they were all dead Vergil said "That should do it." Itachi looked around and he asked "Why are we still here?" Dante shrugged and he said "Perhaps we have to wait for a new day for the curse to wear off." Vergil frowned and he said "No…this doesn't fit. Something is wrong." Suddenly the surroundings started to fade and the next moment the sun started to shine and the group was standing in front of the town. Vergil grinded with his teeth and he said "We missed something! Dante…are you sure we covered all demons?" Dante nodded and he said "100 percent sure Virge." Itachi looked at the town and he asked "What now?" Vergil walked to the town with a stern look on his face and he said "Let's talk to the barkeeper again."

The group reached the saloon and they found the barkeeper cleaning glasses again and he said "The glasses keep on getting dirty no matter how much I clean." Vergil frowned and he said "It didn't work." The barkeeper turned around to say something but suddenly everyone was shocked when they heard a hard sound and a hole appeared in the forehead of the barkeeper. Vergil looked back and he saw that Naruto was holding a smoking gun. Vergil said "Naruto…what are you doing?" Naruto looked at Vergil and he said "Vergil…he remembers what happened here…he knows every demon…he even knows that we don't belong here. I know that he knows more about this then he wants to admit." The group suddenly heard the barkeeper laughing and he said "Good guess young one but too bad you found it out too late." Dante glared at the barkeeper and he asked "What do you mean?" The barkeeper started to laugh and he said "I wasn't completely honest when I said that the bullets of the original inhabitants were ineffective. They indeed kill the demons but what they didn't know is that the energy of every fallen demon goes to me…they were making me stronger every night without even realizing it." Vergil frowned and he asked "For what purpose? You are stuck here as well." The barkeeper-demon laughed and he said "Not completely. Eventually I will have enough power to break myself free of this curse. Unfortunately you people found out too soon…you would have been a great help but I will have to kill you now." Itachi looked at the barkeeper and he said "No…we will kill you and free this town." The barkeeper laughed again and he said "Wrong. This town belongs to me…because I am the town! They build these houses on the soil where I slumbered and I took possession of every single one!" Suddenly the earth started to shake. Buildings crumbled and disappeared into the barkeeper. The sky, the sand…yes…even the sunlight disappeared and the group was standing in eternal darkness. But they were not alone…no…in front of them was a humongous demon who laughed "Welcome in my realm. You might have defeated the lower demons with ease but against me you don't have a chance."

Itachi quickly got the scroll and released everyone's weapons. Dante grabbed Rebellion and he said "I wouldn't think so. There is a new sheriff in town and I want you gone." The big demon looked at Dante and suddenly attacked with one of its big claws. Dante quickly avoided it by jumping up. Dante landed on the big claw and he started to run on the arm. The demon wanted to use the other claw to hit Dante but Itachi interfered and he used Abyss to pin the hand to the ground. The demon looked surprised at the hand that was pinned down but suddenly he opened his mouth and the souls that he kept trapped came to his aid and the started to circle around Dante. Dante used Rebellion to slash the souls. It seemed like the demon used his focus to control the souls. Vergil noticed it and Naruto as well. They looked at each other and they understood each other. Vergil positioned Yamato and with a big leap Naruto was standing on the blade. A mere second later Naruto was launched by Vergil and Naruto was rushing towards the heart of the demon. He stretched out Repent and he cried out DIVINE IMPALER. Naruto went straight through the demon's body and he let out a painful roar. Hot saliva came out of his mouth and it formed a puddle at his feet. Sasuke immediately cried out "Dante! Get away from him." And he started to weave hand signs. Dante nodded at Sasuke because he immediately knew what he was planning. Small electrical currents came from Sasuke's hand and he rushed towards the puddle while he cried out "Chidori" The Chidori hit the puddle and the demon was electrocuted. Small currents of electricity ran over his body and then he exploded. The entire area was covered with small pieces of flesh and the head of the demon fell down just before Naruto. Two eyes looked up to him and he said "Impossible!" Naruto looked at the head and he said "Don't lose your head over it." And he immediately drove Repent into the head of the demon.

The head exploded and all the souls that the demon had trapped were released. The dark area was lit by the blue souls and within the stream of blue souls there was one red one…the essence of the demon. It rushed towards Naruto and it went inside his body. Naruto's brain was flooded with information of the new ability he got from the demon. He found out that he can reverse time for a few seconds. He didn't have any time to think about it because the group could feel the earth shaking. Vergil was trying to keep his balance and he said "I think this is it…we are either warped home or we will get disintegrated…" Dante growled and he said "I am hoping for the first." Suddenly the group saw all kind of colors and then a blinding green color. It took them a few seconds to realize that it was grass. They looked around and they realized that they we standing in the training field. Dante touched himself and he said "We're still alive!" Vergil glared at him and he said "Either that or we are in hell…which could both be true since you are here." Dante showed a grin and he said "Ah brotherly love…how touching." Vergil crossed his arms, turned away his head and he muttered "Shut up."

Itachi looked at a point in the distance and he said "Someone is coming…and he is pretty fast." Just a few moments later the group could see it was Minato, followed by Kakashi. They reached the group and Minato said "You guys are back! Thank Kami…" An annoyed look appeared on Vergil's face and he said "Kami didn't do a thing." Minato looked at Naruto and he said "We were all worried when we noticed that you have been transported." Naruto looked at his father and he asked "How did you know?" Minato pointed towards them and he said "A technique this powerful always leaves behind some resonance. Where have you been?" Naruto made a waving gesture and he said "Nothing interesting really. Did anything happen while we were away?" Minato shook his head and he said "No…it seems that our opponents have to wait three years. Blitz found out that they need the help of the right constellation to resurrect their brothers." Vergil looked at Minato and he said "I see...I figured as much. What now?" Minato got a serious look on his face and he said "We prepare. We prepare for the things to come." Naruto nodded and he said "That would be the best thing to do…but let's return home for now. I'm starving…what about you Dante?" Dante nodded and he said "I could eat a horse by now." Vergil glared at him and he said "That would be an act of cannibalism." Naruto looked at Vergil and he said "You are in a bad mood Vergil." Dante chuckled and he said "He always gets cranky when he is hungry." Vergil growled and he said "I'm not. You just irritate me." He turned his head away again but suddenly he stomach started growling. First it became silent but then the group started to laugh

_Meanwhile in a village far away from Konoha_

It became dark and most people went home. In the empty street, a young girl tried to carry a bag as fast as she could to her house. She went to a family member who lived in the other side of the village and now she was carrying the bag home. Suddenly she stopped. She thought she heard some footsteps and that someone was breathing heavily. She turned around and she asked "Is someone there?" It became silent and the street looked abandoned. The girl shrugged and she continued on her way. She was almost home when she heard the strange noises again. She turned around but she still couldn't see anything. Suddenly she heard someone whispering "Jono…over here." The girl called Jono looked around and it seemed like the voice came from a dark alley to her right. She tried to pierce the darkness with her gaze but she couldn't see who was calling her and she asked "Kochi? Is that you?" Kochi is the boy who lived next to her and the voice said "Come over here for a second Jono." With the innocence and the naivety of a child she walked towards the alley and she asked again "Kochi?" Suddenly she was yanked into the alley with incredible force and now she was able to see something. The light of the moon made the being visible and she saw that it was big and not human. The being chuckled and he said "A murder in the beginning of the evening always makes my day…" and the being raised his other hand to end the girl's life with a mighty blow. She screamed but before the arm could hit her someone interfered. She recognized the man she met earlier near the lake and he said "Get out of here little girl. This being is mine!" The girl was to frightened to respond and she ran away.

The being came out of the shadows and he said "What is the meaning of this?" The man, Reigar, said "I've had it with you. Just when I thought my apathy for you couldn't rise any higher you try to pull this off." And Reigar drew his sword. The big being, Eldor, chuckled and he said "You look so menacing Reigar but aren't you forgetting something? You can't kill me or else you are breaking the oath you took so long ago." Reigar got into a fighting position and he said "I don't care. From now on I'm going my own way. I will make my own path and forge my own destiny." Eldor looked shocked and he said "So you are going to betray us?" Reigar got a stern look on his face and he said "I can see it clearly now. I have betrayed myself for a long time…but no more!" Eldor stepped back and he said "Are you forgetting who we are serving? You are signing your own death warrant." Reigar stepped towards Eldor and he said "I would rather die as someone who follows his own path than someone who is doing what he is told to do. I have lost my path because of the darkness of the species I am a part of and it took the innocence of a child to remember who I really am. You are going to be the first step towards my redemption" Eldor drew his sword and he said "Don't think I will go down without a fight!" Reigar showed a filthy grin and he said "Like you would be a challenge. Are you forgetting who you are dealing with?" Eldor took another step back while cold sweat appeared on his face. He knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat his opponent. Reigar was feared and for good reason.

Eldor suddenly shook off his fear and with a boastful roar he rushed forward but he stopped in his tracks. Faster than he could see, Reigar reached him and decapitated him before he realized what was going on. At first glance he appeared normal but slowly a small cut appeared on his throat that started to expand and then his head came off. Eldor's head looked at Reigar and he said "The other will kill you fool." Reigar looked at him with a cold look in his eyes and he said "Perhaps…but at least I will die as the person I chose to be instead of a puppet that is being controlled by someone else." It looked like Eldor's head wanted to say something but before he could, a spear impaled his decapitated head. Reigar look up and he saw Penance on top of the roof. She jumped down, collected her spear and she said "I saw the entire thing." Reigar looked at her and he said "I know. Are you going to tell Orion?" A cocky smile appeared on Penance's face and she said "He can go to hell for all I care. But what are you going to do?" Reigar sheathed his sword and he said "I don't know…it's been a long time since I followed my own path." Penance chuckled and she said "It became time. I almost gave up on you. I don't know about you, but I feel the urge the watch the following events from close." Reigar thought about her words and he asked "Konoha?" Penance nodded and Reigar said "They know my face…at least…Dante, Vergil and Naruto do." Penance chuckled again and she said "We will figure something out. Sometimes you just need a woman's touch." Reigar raised one eyebrow and he asked "You tell me if you find one?" Penance growled and she said "Very funny. Let's go before I change my mind." And the two devils disappeared.

_Two days later in Konoha_

Naruto and Dante were training were Vergil was overseeing their progress. They had a strict routine that was made by Vergil. They all knew that needed to get stronger. Dante was stronger than Naruto but that wasn't strange at all. Dante was older and more experienced. The two were fighting for almost an hour now but Vergil saw that the end was near. The fight became more ecstatic. Dante used Drive on Naruto and after Naruto evaded he quickly appeared behind Naruto to stab him with Rebellion. The sword went through Naruto's back and it came out in his stomach. With a big grin he said "Too bad Naruto but this time you lose." Suddenly he got a strange feeling and he looked down and he saw the blade of Repent coming out of his stomach. Dante looked back and he said "I could've sworn I hit you." Naruto laughed and he said "I haven't notified you or Vergil with the new ability I got from the demon we defeated in the other dimension. I can turn back time for a few seconds." Dante grinded with his teeth and he said "You sneaky son of a bitch."

Naruto wanted to say something but he, Dante and Vergil suddenly looked to the left. They saw a man and a woman sitting on a stone. Naruto immediately pulled back his sword when he saw the two. Dante glared to the man and he said "You…" The man, Reigar, looked at Dante and he said "We meet again…descendants of Sparda." Vergil immediately drew his blade and Penance said "Really honey…if we meant any harm we attacked already." Vergil thought about the situation and he asked "What are you two doing here?" Reigar just looked at the three and he said "You three are making progress. You truly have the potential of your father." Dante made a carefree gesture and he said "You talk like you knew him." Penance nodded and she said "We did. The last time we saw him he was just sprouting his horns. Before we answer Vergil's question we have one of our own…what happened to your father?" Even with Vergil's analytical mind he couldn't figure out why the two were asking this question and he asked "Why?" Penance smiled and she said "Call it curiosity." Vergil looked at Dante, who nodded and Vergil said "The only thing we know is that he first was a follower of a powerful devil called Mundus. In time, his heart changed and he chose the side of the humans who were living on Earth. He fought countless demons and he closed the gateway between the Earth realm and the demon realm. This took most of his power and years later, when Dante and I were young, he was killed. Years passed since then and the devil Sparda became legend. The demons and devils called him the dark knight Sparda."

Penance looked at Reigar and she said "Your theory was correct." Reigar didn't respond and Vergil said "Now your turn. Why are you two here?" Penance opened her mouth to say something but it was Reigar who said "Penance and I aren't affiliated with the brethren of Chaos anymore. We are here to warn you." Naruto gave Reigar a suspicious glare and he asked "Why?" Penance answered on Reigar's behalf "Because the brethren will try to hunt us down as well. What do you people say again…the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Reigar spoke again "But although we are important for the brethren, we are replaceable. There are three more brethren besides the ones you know." Vergil frowned and he asked "But why weren't the resurrected in the first place?" Penance looked serious when she said "Because of the risks. The devils we are talking about are quite…unstable. They can wreak a lot of havoc if they are resurrected and now that Reigar and I left and Eldor is dead, Orion will surely consider resurrecting them." Naruto looked at Reigar and he asked "But what is Orion's final goal?" Reigar looked at Naruto and he said "To resurrect an ancient being that he calls master. He is called Omegon and he is considered to be the first." Vergil frowned and he asked "The first what?" Penance looked at the sky and she said "The first evil." Reigar joined the conversation and he said "But I believe Orion has his own agenda besides resurrecting Omegon. He isn't as weak as he pretends to be."

Dante spread his arms and he asked "But why come to us? You two are surely strong enough to oppose him." Reigar looked away and he said "Because we don't know how powerful they are. We know that we can defeat Rage but we hardly know something about Orion's abilities. You and your…friends…have the resources to find out more about Orion…about his strengths and weaknesses." Vergil sheathed Yamato and he asked "And will you stand by us when the time comes?" Penance gave Reigar a certain look and Reigar said "Yes. Omegon and his minions are too big of a threat to be ignored." Naruto seemed to be thinking of something and he asked "But what are you two going to do in the meantime?" Penance crossed her arms and she said "Finding a place to call our base, fending off any pursuers and finding out more about our enemies." Naruto looked at Vergil and then at Dante. Naruto suddenly heard Vergil's voice in his head saying "_I know what you are thinking. Do it. Befriend them and we will find out more about the old devils. Their knowledge and experience can also be a critical factor in the struggles ahead._" Naruto gave Vergil a barely visible nod and he said "Why don't you two live in our mansion? You have a secure place to stay and you two can stay close to the action."

Penance looked up. She didn't expect this. She looked at Reigar with a questioning look in her eyes and Reigar said "Literally translated; keeping us close to you might open up other possibilities am I correct?" Both Vergil and Naruto looked at each other while Reigar continued "It's a logical way of thinking. If you people can bare to live with us, we can bare to live with you." The three half-devils nodded and Dante said "Just don't eat up the humans and we'll be fine." Reigar growled and he said "Most devils don't even eat humans idiot." Penance nodded and she said with a shiver "Too much bad cholesterol…and it's bad for my waistline." Vergil crossed his arms and he said "Just don't make any sudden moves or else I won't sheath my sword next time…" Reigar gave Vergil an indescribable look and he said "I'm looking forward to the day you can make up to that threat." Vergil didn't understand him and he asked "Why?" A soft smile appeared on Reigar's face when he answered "Because that will be the day that you are ready for the danger that is coming." Vergil growled and he said to Naruto "Let's head back to the mansion." Naruto nodded and the three half-devils and the two purebloods left the training field…

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"And that's the end of this chapter."

**Dante appeared and he cried out **"What!? Already? I wanted to see the reaction of the others when we introduced them!"

**Mnarutodbz shook his head and he said **"You will find out…in the next chapter."

**Suddenly Reigar appeared in the room and he asked **"What is this place? Where am I?" **Dante turned to Reigar and he said **"This is the writer's room. He is the one who is writing this story and certain characters in it."

**Reigar walked towards Mnarutodbz, poked him in the chest and he asked **"Is this true?" **Mnarutodbz nods and he says **"Yes. Also the part that you killed Eldor." **Reigar nodded and he says **"That moment gave me great pleasure." **Suddenly Eldor's miniature ghost appeared next to Reigar's head and with a ghostly, high-pitched voice he said **"I'm a ghost and I'm haunting you…oooooeeehhhhh…." **Reigar got a stern look on his face while he was looking at Mnarutodbz, who started to shake his head while he cried out **"I'm not doing this!" **Reigar is walking towards Mnarutodbz and he says **"If you are not doing this then who is…you are going to pay the price mister 'writer'…"

_**Meanwhile in the next room**_

**Kushina is giggling like a little girl while she is behind Mnarutodbz's laptop. She was saying to herself **"This will teach you to run away from me…" **meanwhile she started to laugh frantically when she hears Mnarutodbz's screams from the next room. She suddenly looks surprised when she sees the readers and she said **"Oh…I didn't notice I got company. I hope you liked the chapter and pleasepleaseplease review. I hope Mnarutodbz is quick with publishing the next chapter."


	18. Chapter 17: The jinchuuriki

**Mnarutodbz **"Hello loyal readers, I'm back with another chapter of Naruto doesn't cry! Sorry it took so long but I've been so extremely busy it's almost unbelievable! And I had a case of writer's block but most of it is gone now!"

**Dante crossed his arms and he said **"Writer's block? That's a mild way of saying it! You almost wrote that I was wearing a tutu!" **Mnarutodbz looks at Dante and he said **"Cut the crap! That's it! You will have a time out this chapter." **Dante growled and he said **"I demand a place in the chapter! It's in my contract!" **Vergil glared at Dante and he asked **"Have you signed a contract?" **Dante suddenly thinks and while a dumbfounded look appeared on his face Vergil said **"Thought so. Just go to the reviews Mnarutodbz while Dante is still thinking about the contract…"

**Dark god of Naruto **"Great story. I love it. I got some questions for the characters.

Dante: just so you know your my favorite out of the whole story. But what do you plan to do now that you are living with two pure blooded devils?"

**Dante raises his hand and he said **"The same thing I always do! Kick ass and rocking on!" **Dante is looking around, waiting for rock music but he only hears crickets chirping and he said **"Damn you Mnarutodbz…you spoiled my moment…"

Vergil: hey Vergil I'm sorry but you seem like a stuck up prick to me. I just wanted to say you suck and stop stabbing Dante with your sword that is just rude."

**Vergil is unsheathing Yamato, ready to strike but suddenly Mnarutodbz says **"Vergil! Not the reviewers. You're better than that!" **Vergil sheathes Yamato and he says **"My time will come…some place…someday…"

Minato: hey minato how do you feel about living with more devils?

**Minato pumps his fist in the air and he says **"Kick ass and ROCKING ON!" **Suddenly rock music is heard throughout the room and Dante says **"THIS IS BULLSHIT! DAMN YOU MNARUTODBZZZZZZ!"

This was darkgod of naruto. Seeya. Oh and just so you all know...

DANTE rules. Here's some pizza with whatever you want on it.

**Dante is eating the pizza, even though he is still offended by the injustice what just happened and Mnarutodbz says **"All right! Next review."

**Apocalypse Legionaire 117 **"Well, I have got to say, this is pretty badass. Looks like Eldor got what he deserved for his actions and Reigar and Penance have joined the Devil may cry cast.

Some questions for the cast:

Naruto: Looks like you got yourself a sweet ability. Reminds me of the Prince of Persia. Awesome skill to get yourself out of both trivial and dangerous situations.

**Naruto nods and he said **"It is convenient although I can just use it to turn back time a few seconds."

Dante and Vergil: The badass sons of Sparda are still kicking ass and taking names I see. Now that Reigar and Penance are gonna live with you guys, what are your opinions of them?"

**Dante crossed his arms and he said **"Never trust a devil." **Vergil seemed to be thinking and he said **"It can be convenient. They are both capable fighters and they know the enemy. As housemates…if we stay out of each other's private life we will have no problems." **Dante growled and he says **"Why do you always say the opposite of what I say?" **Vergil looked at Dante and he said **"Because if I do that I am always right."

Reigar and Penance: First Reigar, how does it feel to be free of the Brethern of Chaos? Penance, what do you guys eat then? Finally, what's the history between you two, just curious hehe...

**Reigar crossed his arms and he said **"I am free again and that's good." **Penance reads the review and she says **"We devils can eat anything. Most devils prowl on flesh but we also eat vegetables and fruit."

Gaara: Since you can sleep now, how do you feel and when is it your time to shine?"

**Gaara closes his eyes and he says **"I feel rested and I feel good. My time to shine is when the sun comes up." **Mnarutodbz sighs and whispers in Gaara's ear **"He means when you are going to fight more often." **Gaara blinked with his eyes and he says **"Oh…ehm, soon I presume."

Kushina: Good job at the end of the chapter! Show 'em who boss! BTW, did ya find anything interesting in Mnarutodbz's laptop?

**Kushina looked insulted and she said **"Music…or at least I think it was music. I also saw movies, different stories and…porn…a lot of porn." **Mnarutodbz growls and he says **"YOU LIE! I have no need to watch that!" **Mnarutodbz runs to his laptop, starting to search the files and suddenly he sees a lot…A LOT…of x-rated videos. Mnarutodbz frowned and suddenly he cried out **"KAKASHI!" **Kakashi suddenly runs away because Mnarutodbz's voice sounds omnious while Minato snickered.**

Mnarutodbz: Brother, love your fanfiction and I look forward to your next update. Keep up the good work!

**Mnarutodbz is still looking for Kakashi and he says **"Thank you…I'm looking for Kakashi while the next review is being answered."

**A. **"Excellent story, I waited till I read all that was posted before reviewing. Now my questions

Naruto: Did Dante warn you about your time of the year? (In english DEMON MATING SEASON)

**Naruto crosses his arms and he said **"It's not a 'mating season' but an inner drive to reproduce, forced upon me by nature. I don't have a specific month or something…at least…that is what Dante told me."

Kushina: Naruto needs a harem, otherwise he will turn into a beast of lust and ! #$ anything that he can reproduce with. But to make you feel better about this info here (gives Kushina amulet that when rubbed makes whatever flavor of ramen the wearer wants)

**Kushina reads the review and she said **"It's the other way around…the women in his environment will be affected by the pheromones…and I have nothing more to do with it than except it. But thanks for the amulet." **Kushina giggles and she says **"I should be in stories more often…I'm getting a lot of ramen." **Suddenly Eldor's ghost appears and he says **"Just think about your waistline…" **Kushina got a red head and she said **"F&%* YOU!"

Dante: Okay I know you raised Naruto, so do you have any embarrassing stories? Also here (Gives a ring that when rubbed makes pizza for whoever rubbed it)

**Dante appears and he says **"Embarrassing stories…well…I remember the first time he handled a sword…HAHAHA…good times. You know, it started when…" **Naruto suddenly appears, drives Repent into Dante as he screams **"DDDIIIEEEE!"

Vergil: No question but gifts and a job. First scrolls and books from the personal libraries of Mundas, Sparda, Riegar, Jiriaya, and Mozart. Your mission if you choose to accept it... NUETER DANTE! WE DO NOT NEED MINI DANTE'S RUNNING AROUND!

**Vergil looks at the books and he said **"Hmm…crap…crap…bigger crap…naughty books? Nah…for losers…wait…Mozart!?" **Vergil is reading the book but no one noticed that the book was covering Icha Icha paradise. Vergil suddenly looks up with a disturbed look on his face and he mumbled **"Mini Dante's…" **Dante slowly steps back and he stuttered **"Virge…easy now…relax…" **Dante looks at Mnarutodbz and he cries out **"NEXT REVIEW!"

Gaara: I have figured out your problem besides no sleep you need to get laid man."

**Gaara reads the review and he asks **"Do I need to lay myself down? That's obvious…I can't sleep while I am standing…" **Everyone in the room gave each other a questionable look and Mnarutodbz whispers in Gaara's ear what A.M. Phoenix means. Gaara's eyebrows went up and he said **"He means sex? Why didn't he say so?" **Mnarutodbz sighed, shrugged and he said **"He did…" **Gaara turns to Phoenix and he said **"No comment…"

Itatchi, Sasuke,Madara, And the Orders of Light and Choas: ATTACK AT THE SAME TIME AND YOU CAN KILL THE TELETUBBIE MENNACE!

**Everyone looked at each other and Itachi cried out **"CHARGE!" **the group ran towards the teletubbies and suddenly terrible noises were heard:**

**Itachi **"DAMMIT! THEY'RE TOO STRONG

**Madara **"SUSAN'O IS LEAVING ME!"

**The Order of Light **"NOT SUFFICIENT MANPOWER!"

**The brethren of Chaos **"NNNOOO…UNBELIEVABLE POWER!"

**Itachi **"I'M OUT OF CHAKRA! NNNNOOOO" **Everyone screams out in horror while they are being cuddled by the teletubbies.**

**Suddenly a teletubbie appeared in front of the readers and he says **"Disclaimer or else no hug…"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil may cry, those stupid teletubbies nor any characters used in this FANFICTION!

* * *

Naruto, Dante, Vergil, Reigar and Penance returned to the Namikaze estate. The way to the estate was silent. Dante didn't seem anxious to talk, Vergil still didn't trust the situation completely and the two devils were silent for their own reasons. The atmosphere didn't stop Penance from trying to break the ice but every time when she wanted to say something, she received a dark glance from Reigar.

They finally reached the front door and to their surprise they saw Argor standing next to it. He looked at the two devils with a cold look in his eyes and he said "I thought I smelled something foul coming here." Penance looked at the demon and while a mocking smirk appeared on her face she replied "Then you should shower more often." Argor clenched his fist and he took a step forward to say something but he was stopped in his tracks when he felt the cold steel of Reigar's sword on his throat. Reigar looked at Argor and he said "I don't like it when the lower species talk to devils like that." Argor grinded his teeth and he said "Things have changed since your slumber…Reigar of the Sword." Reigar made a noise that expressed his discontent about demons and he said "Humans remain humans, devils stay devils and demons stay demons. Beware demon…if I see you on my way again, you will cease to exist." And after that sentence Reigar sheathed his sword. Argor touched his throat to feel that it was unharmed and he said "Naruto…it seems that you received an important message while you were gone…a mission that concerns my reason being here." Naruto nodded and he said "I see. Who brought the message?" Argor crossed his arms and he said "One of those strange men with masks on…how do you call them again? ABU?" Naruto smiled and he said "ANBU. I guess it's a message from granny Tsunade." Naruto looked at Dante, who nodded, and they went inside.

On their way to the living room they saw Minato, who just came down the stairs. He saw the two devils and he immediately went into a fighting position but Naruto said "Dad wait…its fine. They are on our side." Minato gave the two devils a dark glare and he said "Never trust a devil." Penance smirked and she said "Don't trust anything…Seraph." Vergil sighed and he said "We will explain everything later. It's just enough to know that they aren't a threat…at the moment at least." Minato relaxed and he said to the three half-devils "I hope you three know what you are doing." Naruto nodded and he said "They came to us on their own accord and we have a common enemy so that's enough for me to trust them." Minato nodded and Naruto asked "Dad…can you please find the rest and bring them to the living room. I don't want them to freak out when they suddenly encounter Reigar and…" Naruto paused in his sentence, turned to Penance and he said "I just remember that we don't know your name." Penance smiled and she said "Penance." Naruto nodded and he turned back to his father while he said "Anyway…will you do that dad?" Minato nodded and he said "Good…only Trish is away so she will find out later." Naruto nodded and he said "I will keep an eye out for her." Minato nodded and he walked away. Naruto turned to the rest and he said "Let's go to the living room. After we introduced you two I will show you to your rooms." The two nodded but suddenly Reigar asked "What's below this house?" Naruto looked at the ground and he said "Devil-arms." Reigar frowned and he said "Quite a lot." Dante nodded and he said "Vergil and I found them during our adventures." Reigar nodded and Naruto said "Let's keep that for some other time. Let's move." And the group started to move again.

Just minutes later they reached the living room and after fifteen minutes everyone, besides Trish, was in the living room. Naruto introduced the two devils and explained why they were here and why Naruto allowed them to be here. Kushina, Blitz and Tayuya were not too happy with this development but Haku was fascinated by the two. She walked to Reigar and she said "I never saw a pure blooded devil before! Are you two old?" Penance growled while Reigar said "Older than humans can become. Why?" Haku looked at the two and she said "I'm just curious." Reigar gave her a questioning look and he asked "Why?" Haku shrugged and she said "Just because I am." Penance gave Haku a resenting look and she said "Curiosity can be dangerous." Just like every woman…either a human or devil…she didn't liked it when people asked about her age. Naruto walked in front of them and he said "That's enough. I will show you two to your rooms." Penance nodded and the two devils followed him while the others looked suspiciously.

While they were walking Reigar said "I don't like this." Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eye and he asked "Why?" Reigar kept looking around and he said "Too many corners and shadows where enemy spies could be lurking." Naruto smiled and he said "We have enough security here. The devil-arms are constantly checking their surroundings and soon one of our residents will develop, create and place a defense system." Reigar nodded and he said "I see. So we are completely free of hostiles?" Naruto smiled and he said "We are never safe, not even in trusted environments. We always keep an eye out but I can say for sure that I find this the safest place to be." Penance looked in front of her and she said "Honest and straightforward. I like that." Naruto showed the two their rooms and when he left them he thought: _This is getting more interesting than I thought…_

_With Orion_

Rage and Orion were waiting until someone returned. Eventually a small creature appeared, crawled on Orion's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Orion nodded and the creature disappeared. He let out a big sigh and he said "I was afraid of this…Reigar has betrayed us and Penance followed him like the loyal dog she is." Rage immediately stood up and he cried out "What about Eldor?" Orion shook his head and he said "He's finished. Reigar killed him. Eldor was careless." Rage slammed against the wall and he said "Dammit! What are we supposed to do now?" Orion got a pondering look on his face and he said "We have three replacements." Rage got a startled look on his face and he asked "You are not thinking about resurrecting them? I could mean the end of us…even the end of this planet!" Orion growled and he said "I am deciding this Rage. Let me take care of them." Rage shook his head and he said "I would advise against it but…we need their energy. This sucks. It will also take three years until we can resurrect the others. We need some good planning." Orion nodded and he said "Agreed. We need information about four things. First thing we need to know about are the locations of our brethren. Second is about Konoha's plans against us. Third is the Akatsuki who might interfere with us and the last thing is the Order of Light. They are becoming quite a nuisance." Rage growled and he said "Let me go to them…I will wipe them out." Orion shook his head again and he said "No…if you get killed our main cause is lost. We just need a way that the other three parties turn against each other."

Sasuke appeared from the shadows and he said "I know a way to pull that off. The Akatsuki is only hunting jinchuuriki right?" Orion nodded and he said "Yes. Where is Orochimaru?" Sasuke smiled and he said "Away for the moment. But to return to our topic; the Akatsuki will surely try to capture Naruto because he is carrying the nine-tails…just let Konoha know about them and their focus will go to the Akatsuki. The Order of Light is everyone's opponent…we just need to make sure that they aren't at the same place as us…that's all." Orion seemed to think about it and he said "Perhaps…and we have enough time to think about a strategy. Three years is a long time." Rage nodded and he said "Too long." Orion smirked and he said "You were always impatient. But it's better for us to keep an low profile for the coming three years. We have too much attention and with Reigar on the loose…well…let's just say that it isn't safe for us until we resurrected the rest." Rage growled and he said "This really sucks…" Orion's smirk became wider and he said "Will you rather face Reigar now? Be my guest…" Rage turned his head away in annoyance and he said "It wouldn't be wise." Orion nodded and he said "Exactly. Don't worry about it…when we resurrected our brethren Reigar will pay the price for betraying us."…

_In Konoha_

Naruto read the message the ANBU brought to his house but it only said that Tsunade needed to see him as soon as possible. With a big sigh he laid down the message and went on his way. On his way to the Hokage tower he suddenly saw someone he didn't expect…Maya. Maya noticed him as well and she said "Hi Naruto…good to see you here." Naruto smiled and he said "Hi Maya…you look better…a lot better than last time." Maya smiled and she said "I finally found something to do while I am here. I had a good discussion with the Hokage and she offered me a good deal. I will be consulting Konoha when they are dealing with the Order of Light and when I don't do that, I teach students about demons." Naruto laughed and she said "Good for you although be careful…students can really be a pain in the ass." Maya showed a big grin and she said "I will be fine. I have my own ways to silence people. Where are you headed for?" Naruto pointed at the Hokage tower and he said "I received a note that Tsunade wanted to see me. I really hate it when that happens. It would be a lot easier if she wrote what kind of mission it is." Maya shrugged and she said "Perhaps it's too important to write. A written message can always be intercepted." Naruto looked at the big tower and he said "Perhaps but it's still annoying as hell." Maya laughed and she said "Well…you can't change anything about it. Anyway I should be on my way or else Kurenai will kick my ass for being late with the groceries. She can be quite strict sometimes." Naruto nodded and he said "That would be a shame…it's quite round and I would hate to see it damaged." Maya gave him a teasing smile and she said "I will take that as a compliment. If I didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to seduce me." Naruto smiled as well and he said "But you do know better." Maya started to walk again and while she winked at Naruto she said "Perhaps I don't. Catch you later Naruto." Naruto looked at her leaving before she turned around the corner and then he started to walk again.

Naruto reached the Hokage tower and he immediately went to Tsunade's office. He saw Tsunade, Jiraiya and Itachi standing there. He looked at the three and he said "You asked me to come here Tsunade?" Tsunade nodded and she said "Yes. I have a mission for you and the others. But before I explain the mission, Jiraiya has something important to say." Naruto looked at Jiraiya and he asked "What is this about?" Jiraiya looked seriously at Naruto and he said "The two that attacked you in Tanzuku town…Madoka Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki…" Naruto nodded and he said "I remember them. What about them?" Jiraiya started to lean at the desk and he said "I became interested when I heard about them and I asked around about them. They are part of a group called the Akatsuki…an organization that consists of S-ranked criminals. Although I did discover their goal, I didn't couldn't found out which criminals joined their ranks." Naruto looked at him and he asked "And what is their goal?" Jiraiya frowned and he said "There are hunting jinchuuriki…probably to extract them from their bodies. Why I don't know." Naruto got a startled look on his face and he said "But if they succeed the jinchuuriki will die!" Tsunade nodded and she said "Indeed and that's why I started to use my function as Hokage to prevent that for happening but I will fill you on later. Before I do that I want to ask you one thing; who are those two people you brought to our village?" Naruto looked at Tsunade and he asked "How do you know that? Are you spying on me again?" Tsunade smiled and she said "I don't call it spying. As Hokage I have to know what happens in the village and well…you are the only troublemaker." Naruto pretended that he was hurt and he said "Ouch…what a terrible thing to say…" Tsunade looked serious and she said "Naruto…" Naruto sighed and he said "Those two are devils who turned their backs to the brethren of chaos." Tsunade got a frightened look on her face and she said "What!? Have you completely lost your mind? They are probably here as spies!" Naruto shook his head and he said "I don't think so. The brethren of chaos have other means to get information. They only get in the open to follow their plan. On top of that…I believe these two aren't the spying types. And even if they are…they might know some things from us but we will also gather information about them."

Tsunade wanted to react again but Itachi said "Trust him lady Hokage…Naruto's instinct is mostly right." Tsunade looked at Itachi and she said "Okay…they will be your responsibility. Well…let's talk about the mission. This mission will be a collective mission from three elemental countries. The demon-activity at the borders has intensified greatly. I have asked Argor to find out the reason why, but that might take some time. But we can't let this problem drag on." Naruto nodded and he said "I understand but why don't we do this ourselves? Are the other elemental countries afraid that their image will be damaged?" Tsunade shook her head and she said "No…I came with the idea…and with the members." Naruto frowned and he asked "Why?" A sly smirk appeared on Tsunade's face and she said "Well…I told you that the Akatsuki is trying to capture jinchuuriki right?" Naruto nodded and Tsunade continued "Your teammates will be jinchuuriki's…not only to improve our relations with the other countries but also to bring you closer." Naruto shook his head and he said "But I have no intention to meet them." Tsunade sighed and she said "You might think that but hear me out. If the jinchuuriki know each other, they will probably seek out help from each other. Jinchuurki's have a hard life because of the ignorance of the villagers and therefor they are…distrustful against most people. But against such an organization as the Akatsuki they will most probably get captured if they face them alone…" Naruto nodded and he said "And since they are distrustful they will try to take them on alone." Tsunade nodded and she said "But if they know some people who went through the same things as they have been through…they might ask for help if the need arises." Naruto thought about it and he said "Yes…I think I understand. How many people may I bring with me?" Tsunade thought and she said "Itachi and two of your choosing." Naruto nodded and with a smirk he said "I think I know who to bring…"

_Back at the estate_

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you have lost your mind Naruto." Naruto just told Vergil who he wants to bring along for the mission. Naruto smiled and he said "I haven't lost my mind Vergil. I think it's very wise to bring Reigar along." Vergil glared at him and he asked "Why?" Naruto sat down on the couch and he said "He is the same as you…cool on the outside but he has a temper. The others don't know Reigar and Penance and when they both stay here while we are away they might get nervous." Vergil shook his head and he said "But I don't think he would even consider to go with you." Suddenly the two startled a little bit when they heard someone say "Perhaps I will…" Vergil and Naruto turned around and they saw Reigar, standing in the corner. He walked forward and he said "Humans are afraid of the things they don't understand. The more things they know leave, the more terrifying the unknown becomes." Naruto nodded towards Reigar and he said to Vergil "See…he understands." Vergil sighed and he said "It's two against one. Fine…bring him along…as long as he doesn't slay any innocent bystanders." Reigar growled and he said "No one is innocent…but my swords will be sheathed until demons appear." Naruto nodded and he said "Then it's decided. We will leave in a few hours. Will your lady friend behave herself while we are gone?" Reigar shrugged and he said "It depends…" Vergil quirked one eyebrow and he asked "On what?" Reigar turned around and he said "On her mood."

_Meanwhile in the other part of the estate_

Blitz was working in his office. He was designing a defense system but he was still thinking about the materials he was going to use. It wasn't easy to design a defense system in a world that didn't use that much electricity. Suddenly he almost fell from his chair when he saw a shadow next beside him. He looked up and he saw Penance. He cried out "Holy smoke…you startled me…" Penance looked at him and she said "I'm bored…" Blitz stood up and he said "Why don't you find something fun to do with your friend?" Penance growled and she said "He's ignoring me…again." She looked at the paper and she asked "What is this?" Blitz sat down again and he said "A defense system for this house. When it's done it should keep most unwanted beings out of this house." Penance quirked an eyebrow and she asked "Could it even kill unwanted 'guests'?" Blitz shrugged and he said "Well…it would be hard to build something that can kill higher demons and devils…but probably it will buy us enough time to prepare." Penance smiled and while she sat down on the desk in a sensual manner she asked with a nice voice "Do you do that often? Creating weapons of destruction?" Blitz looked at her and he said "It isn't a weapon of destruction...although I could make that." Penance looked 'fascinated' and while moved to the side she said "How…interesting and lovely." Blitz looked up with an annoyed look on his face and he said "You can stop that now you know. Although you devils might think we humans are not the brightest, I know you came here for something. So either tell me what you want or find someone else to irritate." Penance glared at him and she said "I just wanted some fun…but you're no fun at all." Blitz was looking at his sketch of the defense system again and he said "If you want entertainment you should go to Kushina…she's the prankster in the house." Penance stood up and insulted she said "Fine…then I'll go…" Blitz didn't reply anymore since he was busy again with the sketch…insulting and infuriating Penance.

She kicked against the desk while she cried out "Stop…ignoring me!" She forgot that desks aren't built to withstand the kick of a devil and the thing flew to the wall, reducing it to matchsticks. Blitz freaked out and he screamed "Are you insane!? You could have injured me!" Penance growled and she said "That's the big idea…" and she walked towards Blitz, who suddenly started running. He managed to get passed Penance and ran out of the door. He took the hallway to his right and immediately turned left after that but he stopped when he saw Penance in front of him, who said with a big smirk on her face "Going somewhere honey?" Blitz screamed like a little girl, turned around and ran the other way. He took different hallways and decided to hide himself in a closet. He let out a sigh of relieve when he suddenly heard behind him "You are a fast little rat aren't you?" Blitz freaked out again, rushed out of the closet and ran away again…

_With Naruto_

Naruto was standing near the stairs, waiting for Vergil and Reigar. Suddenly he saw Blitz, barely able to walk. He was sweaty, his hair was a mess and he was breathing heavily. He saw Naruto and he said "Naruto…help…me…" and he fell down from exhaustion. Naruto looked surprised and his surprise grew when he saw Penance appear. She looked at the unconscious Blitz and she said "He's down for the count…guess the game is over." Naruto looked from Blitz to Penance and he asked "Why the hell did he ran away from you to the point he was exhausted?" Penance looked at Naruto and she said "Because I scared him." Naruto shook his head and he asked "Why?" Penance smirked and she said "Because I was bored and I needed some entertainment." Naruto frowned and he thought: _She might be a handful…_ Naruto looked at Penance and he said "Well…since you are the reason that he is passed out, you can bring him to his room." Penance looked strangely at Naruto and she asked "Why?" Naruto smiled and he said "Because you are responsible." Penance wanted to object but suddenly she stopped when she heard Reigar say "Do what he says Penance." Penance looked up the stairs and she said "But…" Reigar growled and he said "Do it. We are guests here." Penance sighed and she said "Fine…" she picked up Blitz like he was a ragdoll and she went up the stairs. She passed Reigar but she stopped when she heard him say "You may have fun in my absence but keep it under control. Understood?" Penance nodded and she said "Understood." And she left.

Naruto looked at Reigar and he said "It seems she listens to you." Reigar leaned against the stairwell and he said nothing. Naruto continued "If I pulled something like that to Haku she would kick me across Konoha." Reigar looked at Naruto and he said "You are interested in us?" Naruto nodded and Reigar said "Some things should be left unsaid…especially the question you want to ask." Naruto looked strangely at Reigar and when Reigar saw that strange look he said "Your next question was what kind of relationship Penance and I have…and I am not obliged to answer that question." Suddenly Vergil reached the duo and Reigar growled "You are late." Vergil shrugged and he said "I am never late because I am not bound to time." Reigar pushed himself from the stairwell and he said "It's time to go." Naruto nodded and he said "Yes. We don't want to keep our contact waiting." Vergil looked at Naruto and he asked "Who is our first contact?" Naruto smiled and he said "Someone we both know…Gaara. He will be waiting at the border of the desert." Naruto turned to Reigar and he said "I think you will like him Reigar. He is very collective and silent." Reigar glared at Naruto and he said "I doubt it. I will not be there to make friends…but to fight demons." Vergil looked at Reigar and he asked "And why do you fight if I may ask?" Reigar looked at Vergil and he said "I don't know what you mean." Vergil looked at a point in the distance and he said "Everyone fights for a reason. Some fight for the ones they love, others for hate and some for power."

Reigar looked strangely at Vergil and he said "What a strange thing to ask. What do you fight for?" Vergil crossed his arms and he said "I fight for power to protect the ones dear to me. Without power you can't protect anything." Reigar frowned and he said "Everyone fights for the same reasons…everyone fights for existence. Fighting for power is a wrong concept that can lead to dark ways." Vergil looked strange, for the first time in a long time, because that happened to him and yet he asked "What do you mean?" Reigar crossed his arms and he said "Power corrupts. The more you fight for power, the more the line between right and wrong fades. Quickly after that you don't only lose your judgment but also yourself. I always made it clear that I fight for existence…not only for me but also the things that I find valuable. What about you?" And he pointed at Naruto. Naruto shrugged and he said "I simply fight to save the lives of others. They have the same right to live as me." Reigar nodded approvingly but Vergil asked "You always talk about honor and pride…why?" Reigar looked at him and he said "I once was the same as you…I fought for power but in time I realized something. Power is nothing without good guidance. Honor and Pride are my guides. Without honor and pride you are nothing." Naruto nodded and he said "Well spoken. But it's really time to go…we don't want Itachi to wait." Reigar looked at Naruto and he asked "What's an 'Itachi'?" Naruto smirked and he said "You will see."

The two half-devils and the pureblooded devil reached the gates of Konoha, where Itachi was waiting. Itachi looked at them and he said "You are late." Naruto shrugged and he said "A bad habit that Kakashi rubbed on to me." Itachi growled and he said "Don't make a habit out of it. Is that the devil?" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes, that is Reigar." Reigar was looking silently at Itachi and Itachi asked "Nice to meet you…but why are you looking at me like that?" Reigar moved his gaze away from Itachi and he said "Nothing. Let's move."

The way to the border was silent. Reigar and Vergil didn't speak and Naruto and Itachi didn't have much to talk about. Finally, after hours of walking, Naruto became restless and just to get a conversation going he said "I wonder how Gaara is doing. Last time I saw him I was bed written." While Itachi kept walking he said "He can take care of himself. The only thing I am pondering about is what will happen during this mission." Naruto looked at Itachi and he asked "What do you mean?" Itachi sighed and he said "Although you lived in our village for years, you still can't see that everything a Hokage does is political. I thought about the mission and I believe lady Hokage has some kind of design." Naruto shook his head and he said "You are overthinking it again." Itachi looked at a point in the distance and he said "Perhaps…" and it became silent again. With a big sigh Naruto thought: _Just a few miles and this boring trip will be over_…

_At the border between fire and wind country_

Finally the four from Konoha reached the border where they saw Gaara waiting. Naruto raised his hand and he said "Hey Gaara." Gaara looked at Naruto with his green eyes and with a nod he said "Naruto." Naruto looked around and he asked "Are you alone or are your brother and sister around?" Gaara shook his head and he said "They are on a mission with their teams. I am alone here." Itachi looked at Gaara and he said "You will guide us to the location where the demons spawn?" Gaara nodded and he said "Yes. After that I will travel with you to the village hidden in the clouds to meet our contacts there." Vergil crossed his arms and he asked "Why are we taking such a long route? Why not meet all together, kill the demons and go our separate ways?" Gaara shrugged and he said "I don't know. The only thing I know is that the Raikage will debrief us when we arrive at the village hidden in the clouds." Vergil nodded but Gaara suddenly looked at Reigar and he asked "Who are you?" Reigar crossed his arms and he said "I am called Reigar." Gaara nodded and he by mere coincidence he looked at the ground and he saws Reigar shadow…only it didn't look like the man that was standing before him. It looked bigger…bulkier. Sand came out of Gaara's gourd and he asked with a stern look on his face "What are you?" Naruto made a calm gesture and he said "Gaara…relax. I asked him to join us on our mission." Gaara looked at Naruto and he said "That's not the question I asked." Naruto sighed and he said "He is a devil and he was a part of the Brethren of chaos but he changed camps." The sand went back to the gourd and Gaara said "It's your responsibility Naruto but I will keep my eye on him at all times." Reigar smirked and Naruto said "I understand. Shall we continue with the mission?" Gaara nodded and the group went on its way.

_In Konoha_

The day was nearing its end and Penance was wandering through the Namikaze estate. Blitz was avoiding her for obvious reasons and most people were gone. Haku and Tayuya went to a nearby town while Minato and Kushina went out for dinner. They didn't like the fact that a she-devil was in the estate while Naruto and Vergil were away. Trish still hasn't returned.

Penance sighed and she mumbled "Is this how humans live? How incredibly boring." She went through the corridor and she heard footsteps. She went through the door to her right and she walked right into the office of Dante. Dante, who was reading one of the many letters he received for once, looked up but when he saw Penance he returned to his reading. After a little while of silence he growled "What do you want?" Penance leaned against the wall and she said "I'm bored. How can you stand this boring house?" Dante sighed and he said "You will get used to it. Why don't you entertain yourself?" Penance frowned and she said "I have to restrain myself." Dante frowned and he asked "Why?" Penance moved her head away and she said "Because Reigar said so. It's best not to anger him." Dante shrugged and he said "Then find something you can do Penny." Penance twitched an eyebrow and she asked "What did you call me?" Dante looked at her while humor twinkled in his eyes and he said "I said Penny…an abbreviation of Penance." Penance growled and she looked at Dante with a stern look on her face…

_With Naruto_

Naruto, Vergil, Itachi, Reigar and Gaara finally reached their destination. Gaara pointed at a hill and with his calm voice he said "They normally spawn at the other side of that hill." Naruto nodded and the group went to the hill. On the other side they saw a lot of demons, mostly hellprides. Naruto let out a soft whistle and he said "There are quite a lot of them." Vergil nodded and he said "A good battle strategy is recommendable." Gaara looked up to Reigar who stood up and started to walk. Gaara said "Reigar…what are you doing? We need to form a plan." Reigar snorted and he said "Don't worth the effort. Stay here if you like." And he kept on walking. Naruto looked at Reigar and he said "He has lost it." Vergil growled and he said "He acts like my idiotic brother." Itachi looked at Naruto and he said "You have the lead on this mission. Do we assist him or work on a battle plan?" Naruto sighed and while he stood up he said "We can't just leave him there…he is capable to kill them all without leaving anyone for us. Let's move."

The group quickly caught up with Reigar and the five of them stood against the big demons horde. Only one of them looked bigger and he noticed them. He looked at them and he said "You humans give off a strange vibe. Why?" No one spoke but Reigar did something unexpected. He reached out for Vergil's Yamato, unsheathed it and slashed towards the group. The bigger demon gave him a strange look and he asked "Is that a declaration of war? You people can't kill us." Reigar looked at the demon and he said "Half of you are already dead." The demon looked strange but suddenly he started to laugh. Reigar leaned towards Vergil again and sheathed Yamato…and the results were devastating. Explosions occurred, destroying many demons, including the larger one. Vergil looked at Reigar with a strange look on his face and he asked "What was that you just did?" Reigar nodded towards the group of demons and he said "Fight now…ask questions later." And the remaining demons attacked the group. Although they had the advantage in numbers, they didn't have the strength to overpower the group. The main focus was on Reigar, who decimated their group with one powerful attack. The fight didn't take long and when it was done, Reigar sheathed his sword. He looked back to see how the rest of the group was doing and he saw Vergil, looking at him with a cold glare in his eyes.

Reigar turned around so that he was facing Vergil and he growled "What?" Vergil grabbed the hilt of Yamato and he asked "Why can you wield Yamato and what was that attack you did?" Reigar smirked and he said "Well…Yamato is no stranger to me and for your second question…I used the attack you normally use…only in its true form." Vergil frowned and he asked "True form?" Reigar nodded and he said "I suppose your father saw me do it once and he replicated it…only he replaced the power of the technique with finesse. He was truly a gifted warrior." Vergil gave Reigar a stern look and he asked "But how do you know Yamato?" Reigar turned around and he said "I will tell you in time young one…in time. For now…let's continue with the mission." Gaara crossed his arms and he said "Next is the village hidden in the clouds. Our contacts will be waiting." Naruto nodded and he said "Yes. Yugito Nii and someone called Killer B." Naruto turned to Vergil and he said "You met Yugito before right?" Vergil nodded and he said "Yes. The woman we helped while we were saving children from the Order of Light." Naruto looked at the sky and he said "I wonder how she is doing." Vergil started to walk and he said "I don't care. Let's just get on with it. " Naruto sighed and he mumbled "Another silent trip ahead of us."

The group started walking and they took their time. They were walking for three straight hours when Reigar suddenly stopped. Naruto looked at Reigar and he asked "Why are you stopping Reigar?" Reigar looked to his left and he said "I smell something foul…" Suddenly he quickly unsheathed one of his swords and aimed it to his left just in the second someone jumped forward. It was a man who looked like a ninja. He had paint on his face, but no headband but the strange thing was that he was wearing a strange, blue belt. Itachi looked at it and he said "Blue belts…mercenaries who are common in this region." Reigar growled and he said "Wrong…" Suddenly the dead body started to shake and 'something' came out of it. Reigar immediately unsheathed his other sword and cut the small brown demon in half. Reigar quickly glanced to the group and he said "I will be right back." And Reigar stepped into the bushes. Just one minute later the group heard the sound of steel going through flesh and high, painful shrieks. Then it became silent...besides some footsteps. Just a few seconds later Reigar was standing before the group and he said "Lowlife trash…prowling on unwary travelers." Naruto nodded and he said "They won't be prowling anymore. Let's get a move on."

While they were walking Vergil suddenly said to Reigar "So…you know the dark slayer style?" He tried to sound uninterested and he did it pretty well…only Naruto knew that Reigar's behavior concerning Yamato interested Vergil. Reigar raised one eyebrow and he asked "Dark slayer style?" Vergil looked at Yamato and he said "The style is use the fight with Yamato." Reigar kept walking and he said "Only the basics. I know the sword and the sword knows me…but my spirit wasn't compatible with it." Vergil frowned and he asked "What do you mean?" Reigar pointed at the sword and he said "As you might know…Yamato is a sentient weapon. It chooses its own master. I had it for a time but we weren't completely compatible. I could fight with it but I couldn't get the full power out of it." Vergil looked in front of him and he said "I see. I wonder how you were able to get it and how Sparda got it." Reigar frowned and he said "Perhaps that's a mystery you will never find out young halfbreed." Vergil growled but he quickly stopped. He probably asked too much.

_In Konoha_

Minato and Kushina finally got back from their dinner. They didn't like the idea that a she-devil was in the house while Naruto and Vergil were away but eventually they didn't have any choice. Kushina and Minato went to the living room and Kushina suddenly looked surprised. With four half-devils, two girls and two men the house was never clean but this time the living room was even shining! They saw Penance on the couch and Kushina asked "Did you do this?" Penance looked up, nodded and she said "Yes. You humans call it cleaning if I am correct." Kushina nodded and she said "But I never…ever got it so clean!" Penance got up and she said "I had nothing else to do. That human is still avoiding me and no one else was here." Minato looked strange and he said "I thought Dante was home…" Penance smirked evilly and she said "Oh him…well…let's just say he's…hanging around. I am going to retreat to my quarters." And Penance went upstairs. Kushina looked in the hallway and she said "I would have never have guessed someone like her would clean." Minato nodded and he said "But I wonder what she meant with Dante hanging around." Suddenly the two heard a silent mumble and they looked up. Minato looked strange while Kushina held her hand in front of her mouth. Dante was hanging on the ceiling, being held their by a sticky substance while he was gagged. Minato sighed and he said "I knew it was too good to be true…"

_With Naruto and the others_

Naruto and the group reached the borders of the village hidden in the clouds. They looked around and Naruto said "Our contacts should be waiting here…" Itachi looked around but there was no one around and he said "Then we are forced to wait until they arrive." Vergil snorted and he said "A deal is a deal…letting us wait like this…" Suddenly they heard a voice from the bushes from their right "Are you the people from Konoha and the village hidden in the Sand?" Naruto nodded and he said "Yes…is that you Yugito?" The group then heard a deeper voice that said "It became time…I already started to whine fool, ya fool." It became silent but suddenly the lighter voice said "Stop that Lord killer Bee…" The two came out of the bushes and the group saw Yugito Nii and a strange man. He was wearing shades even though it was very dark. The man said "Don't tell me to stop rapping or I'll be slapping fool, ya fool!" Yugito Nii looked at Naruto and the group and she said "Forgive Lord killer Bee…he loves rapping."

It was very dark and that's why Yugito couldn't recognize Naruto and Vergil. She made a light and suddenly she said "Naruto? Vergil? I didn't suspect you two here!" Naruto smirked and he said "Nice to see you too Yugito. Strange that you didn't know about our presence since we already knew that you would be our contact together with…Killer Bee." Yugito nodded and she said "Unfortunately we don't always know everything." She looked at Itachi and she said "I recognize that face…an Uchiha right?" Itachi bowed and he said "Itachi Uchiha." Yugito got a stern look on her face and she said "I don't care much for the Uchiha. I had trouble with them in the past…but since you are here I guess I have no choice but to work with you." She looked further and she said "That is a face I do recognize…Gaara of the Sand…" Gaara nodded and he said "Indeed. I also heard of you..." Yugito nodded and then she looked at Reigar and with a little bit of suspicion in her voice she said "I don't know you…" Reigar crossed his arms and he said "I don't know you either...so what?" Yugito smiled and she said to Naruto "I like him…" she turned back to Reigar and she continued "I am Yugito Nii and this man over here is Killer Bee." Reigar nodded and he said "Reigar." Yugito frowned and she asked "Reigar…who?" Reigar just looked at her and he said "Just Reigar."

Yugito's frown went down even further but Naruto asked "You are here to guide us to the Raikage right?" It was killer Bee who nodded this time and he said "Hell yeah we'll lead you to my bro even though he might be asleep yo fool, ya fool!" Now it was Vergil who started to frown and he said "This is getting irritating…and we are not fools." Yugito made an apologizing gesture and she said "That's just the regular ending line of his rap…don't take it seriously." Vergil looked at her and he said "When he starts rapping I will…" Killer Bee looked mad and he asked "Are you dissin' my rapping fool, ya fool!?" Yugito turned around and she said "Our mission is to bring them to lord Raikage in one piece…or do you want to face his Iron claw?" Killer Bee growled but remained silent. Yugito nodded and she said "Follow me…I'll lead you to lord Raikage." The group nodded and they followed Yugito Nii and Killer Bee. The entire village was in peace because they were sleeping except for some ninja who were standing watch. After a few minutes they reached the Raikage tower and Yugito knocked on the closed door. After a few minutes a blond woman opened the door and Yugito said "Ah Samui…" Before she could speak further Naruto suddenly said "Those…are unreal!" Vergil placed his hand in front of his head in shame, Gaara closed his eyes and Itachi looked away. Only Reigar responded with "Learn some restraints boy…it's not respectful talking about women's breasts out loud." Vergil growled and he said "Really…it must be my brother's upbringing talking right now." Samui looked calmly at Naruto and she said "Not cool brat…" and she immediately drew her Tantõ and struck it towards Naruto. Just for a small second a smile appeared on Naruto's face and the next second Samui's tantõ missed him and Samui felt something on her right side. She looked to her right and she saw that Naruto drew his sword and in his free hand he was holding three blond hairs. It took her a second to realize that it was her hair and Naruto said "Just a souvenir of this village." Yugito stepped forward and she said "Samui…enough! These are the people from Konoha and the village hidden in the Sand!" Samui slowly backed off and she said "Follow me…but keep that pervert away from me." Naruto smiled teasingly and he said "You like me…you just don't let it show…" Samui snorted and turned around…

Samui leaded them to the office of the Raikage. He looked up and he growled "It became time you finally showed up." Itachi bowed and he said "I apologize for our late arrival but the journey was longer than we anticipated." The Raikage nodded but suddenly he looked at Naruto and he asked "Why are you holding blond strands of hair?" Samui growled and she said "Those are mine. He is a very rude young brat." The Raikage growled again and he said "So you must be Naruto…" Naruto made a comical bow and he said "In the flesh. That lady next to you left me no choice." The Raikage stood up and he said "I know this is a joined mission but if you touch one of my people again I'll skin you brat!" Naruto smiled and he said "The stories about you are true…you are very energetic." Suddenly the Raikage was surrounded by electric chakra and faster than the eye could see he made his way to Naruto. Naruto was already busy with his evasive maneuver when the Raikage's hand was caught by someone else. The Raikage looked at his right and he saw Reigar who said "We are guests in your house and Naruto's behavior was unacceptable but that doesn't mean such an act of aggression is allowed."

Samui, Yugito and Killer Bee looked surprised at Reigar and Killer Bee thought: _He stopped Bro's fast punch! Impossible._ Killer Bee looked at Naruto and his thoughts continued: _And he would have surely evaded it…this is unreal shit my man…_ Itachi cleared his throat and he said "I apologize for Naruto's behavior lord Raikage…he loves pranks although it can get him into trouble...but he is serious when the situation calls for it." His assistant, Mabui, joined the conversation and she said "Think about the relationship between our village and Konoha." The Raikage calmed down and walked back to his desk while he said "I just wanted to test him after the stories I have heard. Mabui…fill them in." Mabui nodded and while she got a scroll she said "There are three missions all of you should complete…working together. The first mission is to find out what is happening to travelers that want to reach this village. Lately travelers are disappearing without any reason and later we found them dead…" Naruto interrupted Mabui and he said "You mean the forest path that we took?" Mabui nodded and she said "Yes…the forest path." Naruto chuckled and he said "You can sign that off…it's already taken care off." Even the Raikage looked surprised and he cried out "What!?" Naruto kept on chuckling and he said "Yes…we were ambushed but they were low-level demons and Reigar over here took care of them." Mabui nodded and she said "All right…the second mission is to eliminate some…suspicious characters that are prowling on our ninja in the north…for what reason we don't know." Itachi nodded and he asked "And the last one?" Mabui looked at the Raikage and he said "The last one is to take care of those bastards from the Order of Light in the west! We could have taken care of them already but your Hokage asked me to put that on hold so that we can combine that with this mission!"

Naruto looked strange and he asked "Why?" The Raikage looked outside and he said "It looks like they are after my brother. Lady Tsunade told me you have been in the same situation and that you can handle it." Naruto nodded and he said "We have encountered the Order before…even Yugito here." The Raikage looked at Naruto again and he said "I know…I already raised hell against them." Itachi stepped forward and he asked "Lord Raikage…may I ask you a question?" The Raikage nodded and Itachi asked "Why are all these missions with jinchuuriki? Not that I have something against them but…it doesn't make sense." The Raikage looked at him and he asked "Didn't lady Tsunade tell you?" Itachi shook his head and the Raikage sighed "She always let me handle with the dirty work. The big meaning is to bring the jinchuuriki together." Naruto, Yugito and Killer Bee looked surprised and Yugito asked "B-But why?" The Raikage growled and he said "Because she and lord Jiraiya found out that there are two groups hunting jinchuuriki. The first is the Order of Light. They make a lot of 'accidental assaults' on jinchuuriki. The second is the group called Akatsuki…who hunt jinchuuriki for their own reasons." Killer Bee shook his head and he said "I really don't understand why we must form a band fool, ya fool." The Raikage punched on his desk and he said "I might not always see eye to eye with Tsunade but I believe she is right that if the jinchuuriki stand together, they will survive longer!" Itachi nodded and he said "I knew there was something behind it!" Reigar crossed his arms and he said "I find it stupid. If they are all at one location, the enemy can get them all at once." Vergil turned to Reigar and he said "But then we only have to guard one place…and they are much weaker when they are on their own." Reigar spat on the ground and he said "If they can't take care of themselves they aren't worth much." The Raikage stepped forward and he said "Enough! We don't know the enemy and we don't know what they are planning and this is the best countermeasure we have!"

Naruto made a calm gesture and he said "I understand. We will fulfill you missions but what is the meaning after that?" The Raikage looked at Mabui and she said "Then we and Konoha will search for the other jinchuuriki. Samui and her team will be your contacts." Naruto showed a big smile and she said "Now that's the best news I heard all day." Samui growled and she said "Just one more word from you…" Mabui turned to Samui and she said "Well…you will join them on your mission…to see their progress and how they hold up." Samui glared at Mabui and she said "Going with that brat? He wouldn't be able to concentrate on the mission at hand!" Mabui wanted to say something but Naruto said with a stern voice "I may give a wrong impression but I am quite capable when I am on a mission. So stop calling me a brat, suck it up and focus on the mission." Everyone in the room, even the Raikage, looked dumbfounded at Naruto, who turned to the Raikage and said "We will take care of the missions and we will report back here when they are completed. If you have anything else to discuss…discuss it with the others…I'm outside." Naruto turned around and he was on his way to the door but suddenly he stopped when the Raikage cried out "What gives you the goddamn right to talk to me or my people like that!? You are a chunin from Konoha…who follow orders from the Hokage so you either respect us or else…" Naruto turned his head so that the corner of his eye was visible and with an uninterested voice he asked "Are you done?" The Raikage growled of anger but Itachi, Vergil, Gaara and even Reigar noticed that Naruto's visible eye got a harder expression.

The Raikage looked like a volcano…ready to explode and he said "You…will pay the price right here and now!" and he rushed forward, even though Mabui tried to stop him. The Raikage almost reached Naruto, but Naruto turned around while an orange chakra surrounded him and what no one expected happened…he caught the Raikage's fist! The Raikage was surprised to say the very least and he heard Naruto say "I did not come here for a fight…but I will defend myself when it is necessary. Until now I got quite a…cold…welcome from you subordinate and even from you so don't be insulted when I return the favor. You talk about respect? Give it first before you want it in return. Your title doesn't mean anything to me…only the deeds you did to receive it." He released the Raikage's fist and he said "I'll be waiting outside." The rest didn't move…except Reigar, who strangely enough followed Naruto. After a few seconds the Raikage regained his cool and he said "The brutality of that brat!" Itachi scratched the back of his head and he said "My apologies lord Raikage…Naruto has a certain personality and he can be quite aggressive when he feels like being insulted. Let's just continue with the briefing and start after you are done."

The Raikage crossed his arms and he said "I have nothing more to say unless you have questions." Vergil looked at Mabui and then at the Raikage when he said "I have one question. Why did you agree with this plan?" The Raikage frowned and he asked "What do you mean?" Vergil smirked and he said "I know that every village see their jinchuuriki either as a burden or a powerful weapon which they don't release without any reason…you even have two jinchuuriki's. So why are you cooperating?" The Raikage nodded and he said "That's a good question. Jinchuuriki's are powerful weapons indeed…but we can't allow them to fall into enemy hands. It's for the best that they are at a safe location instead of scattered around the countries, making them easy targets." Vergil nodded and he said "Indeed…and since Konoha has more information about the Order of Light, the Akatsuki and even demons, they are a good location to guard the jinchuuriki." Mabui nodded and she said "Indeed. By the way mister…Vergil am I correct?" Vergil nodded and Mabui said "According to the order you have one person too much…the man who stopped lord Raikaige's attack the first time." Vergil nodded and he said "He is called Reigar…he was added just before we left. He is with us and we will take full responsibility for him." Mabui nodded and she said "Good. Are there any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads and Mabui said to Samui "Prepare yourself to go with them Samui…and it seems for the best if you avoid that Naruto for the time being." Samui nodded silently and she went with the others, leaving Mabui and the Raikage alone.

When they were sure they were all alone Mabui said "It looks like Konoha send some of their finest for this mission. They look very skillful to me." The Raikage glared at the door and he said "That Reigar…I don't trust him." Mabui looked at him but she knew it was best not to speak now. The Raikage continued "When he held me I felt something strange…something I never felt before." Mabui put her hands at her back and she asked "Should I check him out?" The Raikage nodded and he said "And also about that Naruto and Vergil. Especially that Naruto has my interest. There is something different about that child…something more than being a jinchuuriki." Mabui bowed and then she disappeared.

_Outside_

Naruto was leaning against the wall, looking at the sky, which was covered with stars. Reigar was sitting on a big rock and he said "Letting your emotions take over isn't a good thing." Without changing his position Naruto said "It weren't emotions. They doubted my abilities without knowing them. I hate people who judge and I made it clear to them…easy as that." Reigar glared at him and he said "You could also have said it with words. Now you look like a hostile." Naruto chuckled and he said "I look like a hostile…says the devil." Reigar smirked and he said "You are right." Naruto crossed his arms and he said "This way is easier to express myself in…at least they immediately know that I don't fool around when the situation calls for it. People who judge easy are often bad listeners…and they piss me off…" Reigar thought about Naruto's point of view and he said "True…"

The door opened and Naruto saw the entire group, including Samui. When he saw her his eyes narrowed and he said "Are we set to go?" Everyone nodded and Gaara asked "How do you want to handle this?" Naruto smirked and he said "Easy…divide into two groups without losing the reason of the mission. We are with eight people. Gaara, Yugito, Killer B and I must be one team because we are jinchuuriki right?" Gaara nodded and yet he said "But Samui must be included as well because she has to note our progress." Naruto growled and he said "Fine…and Samui then. Itachi, Reigar and Vergil are the second group. Can you three handle it?" Vergil smirked and he said "Can an Uchiha spit fire?" Itachi turned to Vergil and he said "Actually we can…oh…I get it." Vergil glared at Itachi with his cool, blue eyes and he said "I thought Uchiha's were smart…" Vergil looked at the rock were Reigar was…or rather used to be. There was no sign of him anywhere! Vergil looked around and he growled "Where is Reigar?" Itachi looked at the ground and he said "According to the trail on the ground I would say he went north…" Naruto smiled and he said "I suppose he guessed my planning. I wanted to ask you three to investigate the north while we are going west." Vergil looked at Itachi, who nodded and he said "We have some ground to cover…who knows how far Reigar is ahead of us." Vergil nodded and he said "We are on our way." And the two left. Naruto turned around and with a stern voice he said "We better move as well. I want this mission to be over as quick as possible. Let's go." And he went away with the others hot on his trail.

Naruto and the others had to go through a little bit of forest before they could reach the location where the members from the Order of Light were last seen. Naruto was traveling in front together with Yugito and she said "You were quite harsh against the Raikage." Naruto spat on the ground and he said "I don't like people who judge to early. They are the people why jinchuuriki and people who are different have such a hard time." Yugito looked in front of her and she asked "When did he judge you?" Naruto kept on traveling and he said "From the start, together with that Samui. I have a carefree character, so they immediately think I'm a joker…and the Raikage said I was just a chunin who simply follow orders, that I don't have any respect for others and other crap like that. Wrong judgment on that one." Yugito looked at Naruto and she said "But people do that all the time…judging people on what they experience and see." Naruto growled and he said "He has no right to talk about me. He doesn't know anything about my childhood, my character or my abilities. I heard about his hard nature but you don't see me rubbing his face in it do you?" Yugito shook her head in honesty and Naruto said "Exactly…"

Samui was traveling in the rear, together with Gaara and she said softly "What a turnaround." Gaara looked at her and Samui continued "From a joker he turned into a serious person." Gaara looked at the front of the group and he said "There is one thing you should know about Naruto. He takes his responsibilities very seriously despite the fact he acts carefree…or as a joker as you said." Samui looked at Gaara and she said "You worked with him before according to our intelligence." Gaara nodded and he said "And I know him…even better than he realizes…and I respect him even more." Samui raised an eyebrow and she said "You respect him?" Gaara nodded seriously and he said "He saved me from my inner darkness, even though his darkness hasn't disappeared." Samui looked at Gaara and he continued "He uses his darkness in his fights and that's what makes him so good." Samui jumped on another branch and she said "But that darkness can also slip in while he is interacting with others." Gaara shook his head and he said "I told you I know him. When he is talking to others…like his friends…there is a powerful force that contains the darkness." Samui frowned and she asked "What is this force you are talking about?" Gaara smiled and he said "His heart. You don't know him, but he is loyal, caring and good for his friends. He draws strength from them and with that strength he can contain any darkness. He showed me the light and taught me that friends and family can overcome any demon…even the most powerful tailed beast." Samui jumped further and she said "Perhaps I misjudged him." Gaara nodded and he said "You judged too soon. Be careful with that in the future…Naruto hates people who judge too quickly." Samui nodded silently as the group progressed…

_With Vergil, Reigar and Itachi_

The three were walking and Itachi said "I wonder what we will find when we reach our destination." Vergil glared at Itachi but he remained. Itachi continued "This mission was constructed for the jinchuuriki…so I guess that they aren't ordinary ninja…perhaps not even human." Vergil shrugged and he said "We will see. I hope they can fight…it's been a while since I had a decent challenge." Reigar glared at Vergil in a mockingly manner and Vergil growled "Besides you of course…" Suddenly Itachi stopped and as he activated his sharingan he said "Wait…" The other two stopped walking and Vergil whispered "What is it?" Itachi looked up and he whispered "Three enemies in the trees. Wait here…they are mine." And Itachi suddenly disappeared. Eldor and Vergil listens and quickly after Itachi disappeared they heard a soft moan or sigh. Just a few seconds later they heard a muffled scream and they looked up, hoping that the remaining enemy didn't hear the sound. It remained silent so the two knew that the last enemy didn't hear anything. The two suddenly heard a strange sound, like someone fell down. Quickly after that Itachi returned to them and he said "Scouts neutralized." Vergil nodded and they went on…

_With Naruto_

Naruto was still traveling from tree to tree when Yugito said "We're close. We should walk from here." Naruto nodded and he jumped down and everyone followed his example. Naruto looked at Yugito and he whispered "Do you know how the camp looks like? "Yugito shook her head and she said "Unfortunetaly not." Naruto nodded again and he said "Then it's time for a little recon." He crossed both his index and middle fingers and he whispered "Shadow clone jutsu." Seven Naruto clones appeared and he said "You know what to do. Sneak around, look at the camp and gather information if you can." The seven Naruto's nodded and they went on their way. Yugito turned to Naruto and she asked "Why did you send clones?" Naruto looked at her and he said "Shadow clones to be precise. When they are dispelled by either me or someone else, the things that they have learned will be transferred to me. This makes them perfect for gathering information." Gaara nodded and he said "I will help too." Suddenly sand came out of gourd and took the form of an eye that flew towards the camp. Samui turned to Naruto and she asked "What now?" Naruto shrugged and he said "Now we wait…"

_With one of Naruto's clones_

One of Naruto's clones was close enough to hear two people talking. He went closer without being seen and he heard someone saying "Yashi…I still don't think this is such a good idea. Jinchuuriki aren't only strong but if we screw up we are at war with some elemental countries. Don't forget that most jinchuuriki are respected as great weapons." Yashi shook his head and he said "Tago…just like you, I have my orders. This assignment comes from the top!" Tago growled and he asked "But why? Why now? Why jinchuuriki?" Yashi growled as well and he said "I don't know exactly but some rumors say that this assignment is to sabotage the plan of that strange organization…you know…the ones with the black cloaks and the red cloud pattern." Tago looked interested and he asked "The group they call the Akatsuki? What are the leaders thinking!? You know how dangerous that group can be if they set their mind on something?" Yashi punched on the table and he cried out "Don't be such a coward!" Tago shook his head and he said "I am not a coward…only cautious. You know…the Akatsuki isn't even my biggest concern…but the jinchuuriki of Konoha is. He not only has the full support of the Hokage, but he is also close with that demon-hunter…Dante." Yashi got a pondering look on his face and he said "That might spell trouble. The Hokage has quite some influence…and that Dante is skilled enough to take out our best fighters." Tago nodded and he said "That's what I mean! What do you think what will happen when a few jinchuuriki, the Hokage or even Dante and his companions decide to take on the Order? We will be wiped out…destroyed…finished!" Yashi growled and he said "Don't underestimate our power Tago! We are quite a force to be reckoned with."

The Naruto-clone decided he had heard enough. The others would also be done with the recon. The only thing he had to do now was to find a place where he could dispel himself without being seen. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke is cool, but in terms of stealth it's inconvenient. A little bit later he found a suitable location and he dispelled himself…

_With the original Naruto_

The group was still waiting until the 'recon-Naruto's' were done. Suddenly he looked up and he said "The recon is finished." Gaara looked at Naruto and he asked "Did one of them find out something?" Naruto nodded and he said "The 'attempt' to attack jinchuuriki isn't because of the demons itself. It's to sabotage the plan of the Akatsuki." Yugito looked up and she asked "Akatsuki? What's Akatsuki?" Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Samui said "Akatsuki…a group of S-ranked criminals. They were mercenaries at first but later they started to hunt jinchuuriki. The reason why I don't know." Killer B looked at her and he asked "Then why didn't we know…yo?" Samui sighed and she said "The Raikage said not to. You and Yugito have enough on your minds." Naruto shook his head and he said "It would be better if they had information about the members of the organization so that they can prepare themselves." Samui looked at Naruto and with a plain voice she said "I wonder how it is that you know the Akatsuki." Naruto sighed and he said "I had an encounter with two of them and it wasn't pretty." Samui looked interested and she asked "You already had an encounter with them!? With who?" Naruto looked at Samui and he said "Kisame Hoshigaki and Madoka Uchiha. A deadly combo." Samui frowned and she said "I have heard about Kisame Hoshigaki but I never heard about Madoka Uchiha." Naruto looked serious and he said "There are only three living Uchiha's that we know of: Itachi, Sasuke and Madoka Uchiha. Itachi and Sasuke live in Konoha and Madoka is part of the Akatsuki…and one of the three killed the Uchiha clan." Samui looked shocked and she cried out "That guy killed his own clan!?" Naruto nodded but Gaara said "We have more important things to do now like completing a mission…" Naruto looked at Gaara and with a smile he said "You're right Gaara…sorry. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and Yugito asked "What's the plan?" Naruto smiled and he said "You'll see. Follow me." And the group went on their way.

_With Vergil_

Vergil, Itachi and Reigar were hiding in the bushes and Vergil growled "I can't believe this! They sent us after simple mercenaries!? What were they thinking!?" Itachi looked calmly at the group and he said "This isn't an ordinary group of mercenaries. This is the Onori." Vergil glared at Itachi who continued "Their specialty is theft of heavily guarded objects and persons. Their greatest strength lies in stealth and assassinations but they can also fight." Reigar looked at the group and he said "Unlikely. They shouldn't pose a problem." Itachi gave Reigar a resenting look and he said "Together they can be strong. We need a way to divide them." Reigar looked at the camp and he asked "You are able to breath fire am I correct?" Itachi nodded and Reigar continued "What happens when you combine oil with fire?" Itachi looked strange and he answered "A big fire of course. Why?" Reiger nodded and the camp and he said "You see that big barrel there? Between the lid and the top of the barrel I see the black substance." Itachi nodded and he said "A diversion…I will sneak behind them, put the barrel on fire and then we can attack." Reigar nodded and Vergil said with a mocking tone in his voice "And here I thought you were only able to jump into situations." Reigar looked at Vergil and with a monotone voice he said "That's the way I prefer it…but it isn't always recommendable." Itachi joined in the conversation and he said "Reigar is correct. This seems to be the best way to handle the situation. I will be right back." And Itachi disappeared while the two were waiting for the moment to step into action…

_With Naruto_

Naruto and the rest of the group were near the camp. Most of the people were asleep because they didn't suspect any danger. They didn't even know they were detected! Only a few guards were posted but they weren't very alert. Naruto turned to the group and he whispered "My clones found five guards. Two on this side, two on the other side and one in front of the command post. The guards haven't discovered us yet because most of them are either drunk or asleep." Yugito smirked and she said "Fools. Alcohol has a price but they won't suspect it's going to be this high." Naruto glared at her and he said "No killing unless it's necessary. We are jinchuuriki…not barbarians." Samui nodded as well and she said "No good comes from killing people who can't defend themselves." The rest nodded as well and Bee said "Killing fools ain't my style, I'm keeping my cool for a while." Yugito sighed and she said "Fine…no killing unless it's necessary. What's your plan?" Naruto smiled and he said "You'll see…"

The guard who was standing in front of the command post yawned and he thought: _I hate nightshifts. Nothing ever happens. Damn the commandant, damn the Order…hell…damn the jinhuuriki… _He was getting fed up when he suddenly heard a soft whistle. The guard looked to his left and he saw a beautiful woman, who winked at him. The guard shook his head like he couldn't believe it and he thought: _Can this be? Could this be my lucky day? I shouldn't leave my post but…oh the hell with it! Nothing ever happens! _He walked towards the beautiful woman, who lured him to the bushes. Suddenly he felt a dreadful pain on the back of his head and then he lost consciousness…

Naruto came out of the bushes and he whispered "I knew your charms would do the trick Yugi…" Yugito growled and she mumbled "If you say that one more time you will lose your balls." Naruto looked frightened and he said "Haku would never forgive me if I let something like that happen!" Gaara looked calmly at Naruto and he whispered "Let's go. The longer we stay here, the more chance we have to be discovered." Naruto nodded and he said "Good…stand guard while I go into the tent."

Naruto went into the tent. It was quite spacious and on the far end there was a big bed. Naruto could hear the commandant snore and he sneaked towards the bed. He was just getting ready to abduct him when he suddenly heard a hard noise. Not only Naruto heard the noise, but the commandant as well, who woke up. He looked confused at Naruto but then he opened his mouth to cry out for help but one hard punch of Naruto prevented it. Naruto was just about to pick up the commandant when the flap of the tent went open and Yugito said "Naruto…that hard noise woke up some guards. We gotta move and quick!" Naruto growled and he asked "What the hell is going on?" Yugito shrugged and she said "We heard an explosion. It seemed it came from the north." Naruto spat on the ground and he said "Damn! Must be Reigar's temper again. We are leaving now! We'll take the north side of the camp. If we're fast we can escape without being seen." Yugito nodded and they went on their way…

_With Vergil_

Vergil saw that Itachi used a small fire jutsu on the barrel and it caught flame but Vergil startled when he saw a big explosion. Just before the explosion he saw a few bags and Reigar said "Just as I thought…explosion powder." Vergil looked at Reigar and he cried out "You knew!? Itachi might be in trouble right now." Reigar smirked and he said "Don't worry…I have this all planned out!" Before Vergil could say something, he felt a hard hand on his back and he was pushed out of the safe hideout. The men in the camp saw him and one of them cried out "Look! An intruder! GET HIM!" Vergil quickly turned around but Reigar was nowhere to be seen. Vergil growled "Idiot…letting me take care of the small fry!" Vergil slowly turned around while the men rushed at him and he said softly "Someone has to take out the trash…"

The blast of the explosion had thrown Itachi away and he was regaining his senses. He shook his head to drive away the dizziness when he heard someone say "Get a hold of yourself." Itachi looked up and he said "Reigar?" Reigar nodded and he said "Vergil is fighting those men. Let's go." Itachi shook his head and he asked "What are we going to do?" Reigar turned to the camp and he said "We are going to find out why they are here. Stop fooling around and follow me." Itachi stood up and he said "But we need to help Vergil!" Reigar smirked and he said "He can take care of himself. Let's try to find something that explains the presence of the men here."

_One hour and a half later_

Naruto and his group met Vergil's group outside the forest. Both groups had one men more and Vergil looked at the still unconscious commandant and he asked "A prisoner?" Naruto nodded and he said "The leader of the camp. We know why they were here for but he is proof. What about yours?" Vergil looked at the prisoner, who was gagged and he said "Our source of information." Gaara looked at the prisoner and he asked "But why is he gagged? He won't be able to say something like this." Vergil glared at the prisoner and he said "He was annoying. All the way he kept complaining about the death of his comrades and the pain he is in. It was either this or Reigar killing him." Naruto smirked and he said "Reigar killing someone? What a surprise!" Reigar crossed his arms and he said "My hands are clean…for now. It was Vergil who killed everyone." Naruto looked surprised at Vergil but Vergil spoke telepathically to Naruto: _His comrades are just unconscious but he might lose hope if he thinks we killed them. _Naruto nodded silently and he said "Let's take these two worthless people to the Raikage. He must be dying to meet them. The rest nodded while the conscious prisoner became pale. Everyone heard about the personality of the Raikage and his 'hospitality' for prisoners…

_Later_

A hard cough was heard in the interrogation room. The commander from the Order of Light camp regained consciousness when the interrogator threw a bucket of cold water over his head. It only took a second for the commander to realize that he was captured. He found himself on a seat while his hands were tied on his back. He looked to his left and he saw someone he didn't know although the person was in the same situation he was in. The commander looked up when he heard a hard voice saying "It became time you woke up." The commander looked up and he saw a person he didn't want to see in this situation: The Raikage. He also saw other people and he certainly recognized the jinchuuriki. The commander growled and he said "You people were able to abduct me from my own camp." Naruto chuckled and he said "You shouldn't have been so generous with the booze." The Raikage went to the commander and he said "You are going to tell us why you people are hunting the jinchuuriki!" The commander glared at the Raikage and he said "You won't get anything out of me."

Naruto stepped forward and he said "Lord Raikage. We know the reason why they want to attack jinchuuriki. It's to sabotage the plans of the Akatsuki." The commander looked startled and Naruto continued "The information we would like is how much the Order knows about the Akatsuki." The commander growled and he said "You won't get anything out of me!" Naruto shook his head and he said "I wish you haven't said that." Naruto turned to the other man like nothing happened and he asked "And what about you? Why were you in the nearby area?" The other prisoner moved his head away and Naruto said "Wrong answer." Itachi suddenly held a blade and he drove it through the prisoner. The commander let out a scream of horror, realizing he might share the same fate. Naruto turned to the commander again and he said "Well…there is always information enough…enough information that would make you expandable. However, we would like to save time and trouble. So this is our deal; your life for your information. What does the Order know of the Akatsuki." The commander looked terrified while he was thinking but Naruto didn't give him too much time and he said "Itachi…" Itachi came closer to the commander but he suddenly cried out "Okay! Listen…I don't know much about the Akatsuki but I can lead you to someone who can!" Itachi stopped and Naruto said "Continue…" The commander nodded and he said "Deep in the northwest region of Earth country lives an old man…" The Raikage gave the commander a suspicious glare and he asked "You mean the old sage? You're full of it! He doesn't interfere with people!" The commander looked scared because if they didn't believe him he would be killed and he said "The Order tortured information out of him and they are keeping him prisoner in his own cave! I think that if you people free him he would be very grateful and reward you with information."

Naruto looked at Gaara and he said "What do you think Gaara?" Gaara closed his eyes and he said "He looks too scared to lie. It's worth a shot." Naruto looked at the commander and he asked "What about the Order? What can you tell us about them?" The commander shook his head and he said "I don't know anything. I don't even know the leaders. The give me orders by the means of contactpersons or letters. The only ones who know something about future plans are Crimson and Steel!" Naruto crossed his arms and he asked "Who is Steel?" The commander looked hopeful at Naruto and he said "The strongest fighter of the Order of course. He's been with the Order since the beginning and he is the right hand of the leaders. Crimson can tell you some things about the leaders, but Steel knows a lot more." Naruto nodded and he said "That wasn't so hard was it? Itachi…" Suddenly the commander felt dizzy but then his head cleared up and he saw the other prisoner, alive and well. The commander looked confused but then he remembered the abilities of the sharingan and he said "Damn! You fooled me!" Naruto laughed and he said "Indeed and it was easy, thanks to Itachi."

The Raikage leaned against the wall and he said "You might be young but it was a good idea using the Uchiha's genjutsu ability. The prisoners will be brought to the prison." Naruto nodded and he said "That would be for the best. We don't want that this person tells the Order that we know about the sage in the North." The Raikage nodded and he said "It seems the mission was a success so you people can return to Konoha." Naruto smirked and he said "Just a few of us. I hate to leave things for later so I am going to the North together with anyone who volunteers." Gaara nodded and he said "You can count me in." Yugito smirked and she said "How more people from the Order of Light I defeat, how better I will feel." Reigar closed his eyes and he said "I am curious about how much this sage knows. Perhaps we can get some additional information about some other things…and I have a lot of questions." Naruto laughed and he said "And questions are there to be answered. The rest can report to the Hokage the mission was a success." Itachi nodded and he said "We will…but let's rest It's late and we can all use a good night sleep." The Raikage glared at the rest and he said "We have prepared rooms for you. Samui can show you the way to your rooms." The rest thanked the Raikage and Samui left, followed by the rest.

Samui had shown everyone to their rooms except Naruto. When they arrived Samui said "Naruto…" Naruto looked silently at her and she continued "I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I misjudged you and that was totally not cool." Naruto put his hand up and he said "It's all right. Just remember to never judge a book by it's cover because you never know what the content is until you read it. A good night." Samui nodded and she said "Good night…"

* * *

**Mnarutodbz **"Well…that was the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Who knows what will happen next chapter. Will the group be able to save the sage of the North? Will the other group reach Konoha safely? You people will find out next chapter of Naruto doesn't cry!"


End file.
